Redistribution à la répartition
by gaelle31
Summary: Imaginez qu'Harry, Hermione, Ron et les autres Gryffondors ait été envoyé à Serpentard ! Imaginez que Malefoy, Pansy et les autres vipères soient des lions…
1. Chapitre 1 : La porte de

Correction des 10 premiers chapitre par Nae.

Les phrases entre *…* sont les pensés du personnage en POV.

**Chapitre 1 : La porte de la grande salle.  
**

_**POV Harry Potter, Elève de Serpentard.  
**_

Harry Potter élève de septième année à Serpentard, passa la porte de la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Harry marcha entre les deux tables de Serpentard et de Serdaigle, il remarqua avec ravissement qu'il était soigneusement observé. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, il s'assit à coté de deux de ses deux meilleurs amis Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

- Je ne suis pas mécontent d'être de retour à Poudlard, dit Ron. Même si le château est de plus en plus envahi par des pécores disciplinés.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?demanda Hermione. Tes parents sont sympas, ils ne sont jamais chez eux.

- Ben justement, dit Ron. Et comme tous les frangins se sont tirés du manoir familial. Je me suis retrouvé coincé avec Mademoiselle Humiliation Ambulante.

Harry ricana.

* Je ne regrette pas d'être fils unique.* pensa Harry.

- Pauvre vieux, dit Harry. Déjà que ta sœur est l'une des pires Gryffondor supporter.

- En plus, dit Hermione. Elle traîne beaucoup avec Malefoy, tu devrais faire gaffe, ta mère mourrait si elle savait que Ginny traîne plus avec des mecs qu'avec des filles.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, dit Ron. Regarde-toi ! Tu traînes tout le temps avec moi et Harry, pourtant aucun de nous deux n'a jamais réussi à te sauter.

- Tu pourrais être un brin plus respectueux et utiliser des termes plus corrects à mon égard ! Répliqua pompeusement Hermione.

- Pourquoi faire ?demanda Ron en s'étirant avec un large sourire. Si je te parle mieux, y'aurait moyen ?

- Tu ne peux pas pendant trente secondes éviter de parler de sexe Ron ?demanda Hermione agacée.

*Non.*

- Non, répondit Ron.

- Ça me fait penser, s'écria Harry. Pourquoi Lavande Brown te hurlait dessus hier soir ?

- Parce que je ne lui ai pas écris pendant les vacances, répondit simplement Ron.

- Et pourquoi tu ne lui as pas écrit ?demanda Hermione en essayant de donner peu d'importance à la question.

* Quelle actrice, elle tuerait la moitié de Poudlard, pour avoir des nouvelles de la relation chaotique de Ron et de Lavande.*

- Parce que j'en avais pas envie, répondit Ron. J'aime pas écrire et puis ça servait à rien puisqu'on était pas à Poudlard.

* Et dire que mes ex Cho Chang, Parvati Patil, Romilda Vane et les autres m'ont traité de pire salaud de Poudlard. C'est pas vrai… on est deux ex æquo !*

- À moi tu m'écris pendant les vacances, fit remarquer Hermione étonnée.

- Oui mais toi tu piques ta crise si on ne te donne pas de nouvelles plus de trois jours d'affilé, dit Ron.

* Et Lavande hier soir quand elle a détruit ton lit et déchiré tes livres, elle faisait quoi ?le ménage ?*

- Mouais, dit Hermione en regardant la salle autour d'elle en quête d'un élève à réprimander.

* Allez embrassez-vous, on a compris que vous êtes fou l'un de l'autre.*

- On dirait que ta sœur réconforte Malefoy, dit Hermione en plissant les yeux.

- Oui, dit Ron enjoué en relevant la tête. Un groupe de Gryffondor en approche. À qui l'honneur de les vanner ?

- Après les vacances terribles que tu as dû passer avec ton horripilante sœur, dit Harry. Je pense que tu peux avoir cet honneur.

- Nan, coupa Hermione avec un sourire sadique. Je prends.

- T'es gonflée, fit remarquer Harry.

- Honneur aux filles, justifia Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas très sûr que tu es bien une fille, dit Ron. Tu devrais me laisser vérifier….

- M'approches pas à moins de deux mètres Weasley, sinon je te mords, dit Hermione d'une voix menaçante.

- Mais je n'attends que ça, dévoila Ron avec un sourire vicieux.

À ce moment là, le groupe de Gryffondor en approche, atteignit le niveau des Serpentards.

* Allez Hermione, montre nous toute l'étendue de ton sadisme.*

- Ben alors Malefoy !appela Hermione d'une voix faussement compatissante et suffisamment forte pour être entendue d'une bonne partie des élèves.

- T'as du chagrin ?continua Hermione. Tu fais une tête encore plus malheureuse que d'habitude. Quelqu'un aurait-il finit par t'expliquer que les enfants ne naissent pas dans les choux ?

- La ferme Granger !s'écria Ginny Weasley.

- Sympa ton garde du corps, Malefoy, dit Hermione. Elle sait dire mieux que trois mots la Weasley ?

- Ignore la, recommanda Malefoy à Ginny Weasley.

Le groupe de Gryffondor s'éloigna. C'était sans compter sur Hermione qui s'intéressa à présent à Crabbe et Goyle.

- Voilà Simplet et Atchoum, remarqua Hermione. Il manque Prof, le cerveau de votre bande ! Elle est où ? Pansy ?

Derrière Crabbe et Goyle la tête furieuse de Pansy Parkinson apparut.

- La voilà, dit Hermione ravie.

Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers Malefoy.

- C'est bon Blanche-Neige, dit-elle. Ils sont tous là tes protégés. Maintenant embarque les tous parce que ça commence à sentir le fauve.

- Faut pas rester là, dit Malefoy en lançant en regard furieux aux Serpentards hilares.

- Et surtout, n'oublie pas Grincheux, recommanda Hermione en désignant Ginny Weasley.

Pansy Parkinson attrapa le bras de Ginny Weasley avant qu'elle ne se rue sur Hermione. Ce qui fit encore plus rire les Serpentards.  
Puis les Gryffondors s'éloignèrent.

- Quelle artiste, dit Neville à Hermione. Ça me donne envie de m'amuser avec ma Serdaigle de service.

- Tu baisses Hermione, remarqua Harry.

- Oui, admit Hermione. Je suis capable de faire cent fois mieux, mais s'ils ne répondent pas, c'est moins facile.

Harry regarda encore une fois les Gryffondors au moment ou Ginny Weasley passait la porte.

* Peste.* pensa Harry.

-  
_**  
POV de Ginny Weasley, Elève de Gryffondor  
**_

* Crétins *pensa Ginny.

Légèrement inquiète, Ginny regarda ses amis. Pansy pouvait être très affectée par les remarques des Serpentards. Drago lui n'y prêterait aucune attention, mais ce qui inquiétait Ginny c'était l'état du cœur de Drago. Son ami était amoureux, mais la fille en question était incapable de s'en rendre compte. Pourtant elle avait de la chance, Drago était l'un des garçons les plus courtisés de la gent féminine à Poudlard, avec les deux serpents, Potter et le frère de Ginny.

Ginny étant en sixième année, elle quitta ses amis pour rejoindre le cours de créatures magiques. Elle détestait ce cours, le professeur était incompétent, très désagréable et il s'entendait à merveille avec les Serpentards.

Deux heures plus tard le cours était terminé et la moitié des élèves étaient blessés. Étrangement les élèves de Serpentards n'avaient aucune égratignures. Ginny partit la dernière, Rubeus Hagrid l'enseignant lui ayant demandé de tout nettoyer. Sa tache accomplie, elle se dirigea vers la grande porte où elle se heurta à Potter.

- Hey Weasley, regarde ou tu vas, lança Potter.

- C'est valable pour toi aussi, fit remarquer Ginny agacée.

- Je sais que tu meures d'envie de mon corps, dit Potter. Mais essayes d'avoir de la dignité.

* Quel porc.*

- Dégage Potter, lança Ginny.

Potter bloqua le passage.

- Quel honte tu représentes pour ta famille Weasley, dit Potter.

* Je suis au courant, ils me détestent tous.*

- T'es bouché Potter ?dégage !

- La lionne va mordre ?demanda Potter hilare.

- Avant que tu ne craches ton venin de serpent !

Potter s'arrêta de rire, mais garda son sourire.

- C'est pour ça que tu es si amusante, dit Potter. Tu as plus de repartie que les autres.

Ginny bouscula Potter et monta les escaliers, furieuse.

- C'est la seule excuse que tu as trouvé pour me toucher ?s'écria Potter amusé.

Ginny était arrivée en retard à son cours de Métamorphose, Potter et le professeur Hagrid l'ayant mise en retard, elle avait fait perdre des points à ça maison. C'est donc furieuse que Ginny vint déjeuner dans la grande salle. Elle devait faire vite, la moitié des élèves avaient déjà fini de manger.

Près de la porte de la grande Salle, elle croisa l'une de ses amis de Serdaigle, Susan Bones aux prises avec un Serpentard, Neville Londubat. Les deux élèves se disputaient comme cela arrivait souvent, Londubat adorait taquiner Susan. Ginny entra dans la grande salle, lorsque Susan et Londubat en sortaient.

-  
_**  
POV de Susan Bones, Elève de Serdaigle  
**_

- Tu pourrais pas me foutre la paix, s'exclama Susan à l'attention de Londubat.

- Attends, je veux savoir, s'exclama Londubat. Comment tu as fait pour faire gagner vingt points à ta maison, ce matin ?

- J'ai travaillé mes cours, expliqua Susan agacée.

- J'avais imaginé quelque chose de plus exotique, confia Londubat.

* Pervers !* songea Susan.

- Tire-toi avec tes allusions dégoûtantes, dit Susan.

- Quelles allusions dégoûtantes ? dit Londubat avec un sourire, c'est toi qui a l'esprit mal placé.

* Et ###. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès.*

- Pourquoi tu m'embêtes comme ça ?demanda Susan agacée.

- Mais parce que j'aime t'embêter, révéla Londubat.

* Sans blague ?*

- Trouve quelqu'un d'autre, ordonna Susan. Tu me fatigues.

- Dans ce cas je vais te laisser te reposer, dit Londubat.

* Merci Merlin.*

- Et je reviendrais plus tard, finit Londubat avec un sourire.

* Satané Merlin.*

Susan rejoignit son cours de Métamorphose. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de comprendre le cours alors que Londubat lui lançait des regards moqueurs toutes les deux minutes. Et le professeur McGonagall s'obstinait à l'ignorer.

Susan alla dîner plus tard que d'habitude, elle avait le pressentiment que si elle croisait Londubat, il viendrait l'embêter. Elle avança vers la porte de la grande salle, et s'arrêta pile dans l'encadrement pour dire bonjour à Padma Patil qui venait de finir de dîner.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée, fit remarquer Susan.

- C'est l'anniversaire de ma mère demain, il faut que je trouve ma sœur pour qu'on lui envoie un colis, expliqua Padma.

- Pas de chance, dit Susan compatissante.

La sœur jumelle de Padma était à Serpentard, et elle était particulièrement désagréable.

- À plus tard, dit Susan.

- Oui, à plus tard, répondit Padma en s'éloignant de l'encadrement de la porte.

-  
_**  
POV de Padma Patil, élève de Poufsouffe  
**_

Padma n'eut pas longtemps à trouver sa sœur Pavarti. Celle-ci l'attendait dans le hall.

- Padma, appela Pavarti.

* La corvée.*

- Tu as le cadeau ?demanda Padma.

- Il est dans mon dortoir, dit froidement Pavarti. On n'a qu'à se retrouver à la volière dans une heure, prépare une carte.

- Et pourquoi je préparerais la carte ?demanda Padma froidement.

- Parce que j'ai emballé le cadeau, expliqua Pavarti.

- C'est la boutique qui a emballé le cadeau, rappela Padma.

- Mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je l'aurais fait, répliqua Pavarti. Donc fais la carte.

* Drôle de logique.*

Vaincue par la stupidité de sa sœur, Padma acquiesça. Pavarti s'éloigna.

Padma eut beaucoup de mal à rédiger la carte qui devait accompagner le cadeau, elle devait faire croire qu'elle et Pavarti s'entendaient bien, et c'était loin d'être le cas.

L'heure venue, elle prit sa plume et la lettre. Puis elle rejoint la volière.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la volière, Padma eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver Pavarti et son petit ami, Dean Thomas en train de s'embrasser. Dean s'aperçut de sa présence et relâcha Pavarti qui lança aussitôt un regard mauvais à Padma.

- Salut Padma, lança Dean d'un ton joyeux.

* Il est trop mignon, qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec ma sœur ?*

- Salut, répondit Padma.

- T'as la carte ?demanda Pavarti.

Padma sortie la carte de sa poche et la tendit à sa sœur avec une plume.

- Il faut que tu signes, expliqua Padma.

Sans lire la carte Pavarti prit la plume et elle signa.

Padma appela l'un des oiseaux de l'école. Parvati plia la carte et la glissa dans le colis. Puis Padma prit le colis et le confia à la chouette et lui donna l'adresse.

- Voilà, c'est fait, dit Pavarti. Et c'est la dernière année, heureusement.

Pavarti tira Dean vers la sortie.

- À un autre jour, lança Pavarti.

- Au revoir Padma, dit Dean amical.

Pavarti referma la porte de la volière, étouffant la réponse de Padma.

- Au revoir…Dean.

* Pourquoi elle ? Faut qu'on m'explique, c'est un garçon adorable, en dehors du fait qu'il est Serpentard. Il faut qu'il sorte avec ma sœur… je le crois pas !*


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'esca

**Chapitre 2 : L'escalier du hall.**

-  
_**  
POV Ron Weasley, élève de Serpentard  
**_

Ron Weasley, élève de septième année à Serpentard, descendit les escaliers du hall pour rejoindre les cachots où se déroulait le cours de potion du professeur Rogue.

Ron n'aimait pas le professeur Rogue, comme la plupart des Serpentards d'ailleurs. Rogue était d'une impartialité déconcertante et ne profitait pas de sa position pour favoriser les élèves de sa maison : les Gryffondors.

Ron s'assit entre Harry et Hermione. Ses amis ne prêtèrent que peu d'attention à lui. Harry essayait d'accrocher le regard de quelques filles de classe pour choisir sa prochaine conquête. Hermione, elle, feuilletait un lourd volume de la taille d'un dictionnaire. Ron détestait ces satanés bouquins…Hermione gardait les yeux rivé dessus.

- Hey Hermione !appela Ron d'une voix basse. Quels devoirs elle a donné la mère Chourave pour demain ?

- Une étude de quatre rouleaux de parchemin sur les nénuphars carnivores, dit Hermione sans lever le nez de son livre.

- On n'a jamais étudié ça, se plaignit Ron.

- Ben si, il y a dix minutes, révéla Hermione. Evidement tu n'as rien écouté ?

* Tu étais en face de moi, comment tu veux que je me concentre* pensa Ron.

- Pas vraiment, confia Ron. Tu vas m'aider ?je te ferai un gros câlin pour te remercier.

* Et si pour une fois elle répondait qu'elle serait ravie que je lui fasse un câlin ?*

- Ron s'il te plait, déploie ta testostérone ailleurs, lança Hermione légèrement agacée.

* Loupé !…ça c'est étonnant ! Hermione par pitié arrête de me repousser.*

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Padma Patil ?demanda soudain Harry. Bon elle est à Poufsouffe, mais elle n'est pas trop mal. Et Dean dit qu'elle est sympa dans le genre.

- Tu veux te faire les deux jumelles ?demanda Ron.

- Ben ouais à plus long terme, s'il y a moyen de les réconcilier, je peux bien m'amuser, dit Harry.

* Quand je pense que mes ex me traitent de pire salaud de Poudlard. Elles se trompent… on est deux ex aequo.*

- Vous êtes écœurants, dit Hermione.

Harry et Ron n'osèrent pas répondre

- Sortez vos chaudrons !retentit la voix de Rogue. Et mettez-vous par deux.

Aussitôt Harry fonça vers Padma Patil qui semblait particulièrement gênée qu'Harry veuille faire équipe avec elle. Cependant les gloussements encourageants de ses amies de Poufsouffle l'incitèrent à accepter de faire équipe avec Harry.

- Commence par piler les scarabées, ordonna Hermione.

* Tous ce que tu veux, Hermy.*

Ron se mit au travail, Hermione s'occupait de superviser la potion en cours et d'accomplir les tâches les plus difficiles. Elle ne donnait que des travaux simplistes à Ron. En prenant par moment le temps de lui expliquer une ou deux combines de potion. Ron obéissait au doigt et à l'œil d'Hermione. Il la surveillait plus que la potion.

À une ou deux reprises, Hermione surprit son regard et Ron lui lançait à chaque fois une vanne salace pour couvrir son intérêt suspect pour son amie.

À la fin du cours, Harry revint dépité

- Dean à raison, elle est sympa Padma, expliqua Harry. Mais y'a pas l'ombre d'une ouverture, elle doit avoir un mec. J'ai horreur des femmes fidèles.

*Ça explique pourquoi tu es si infidèle !*

- Bon on va chercher des Gryffondors ?suggéra Harry. J'ai envie de me détendre.

- Et c'est mon tour, rappela Ron.

C'est en allant déjeuner que Ron trouva son bonheur. Malefoy était seul en bas des marches de l'escalier du hall qu'il s'apprêtait à monter.

- Blondinet…l'arrêta Ron d'une voix chantonnante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley ?demanda Malefoy d'une voix lasse.

- Je me demandais si par hasard tu convoiterais ma sœur ?dit Ron d'une voix détachée.

* Même si elle est à Gryffondor, cette teigneuse est quand même ma sœur, et je veux être prêtsà démolir la tête de celui qui la draguera.*

- Ginny ?dit Malefoy stupéfait. Non.

- Tant mieux, dit Ron septique.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'un seul garçon accepte de sortir avec Ginny, révéla Malefoy.

* T'as insulté ma sœur là ?tu vas payer vermine !*

- Je sais bien qu'elle est complètement dérangée puisque le choixpeau l'a envoyé à Gryffondor, dit Ron. Mais je pensais que tu serais de son coté. Elle ne va pas être contente de savoir se que tu penses d'elle.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, ta sœur est une fille adorable, révéla Malefoy. Je faisais allusion au fait que tous les garçons qui ont approché Ginny de trop près ont été victimes d'étranges attaques.

* J'suis découvert !*

- La bonne nouvelle, dit Ron d'un ton enjoué en masquant une légère panique.

Malefoy monta les escaliers.

Ron se retourna vivement vers Hermione. Dès que Malefoy fut suffisamment haut, il demanda.

- Ton avis d'expert ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui le prochain, révéla Hermione. Ce crétin doit avoir des problèmes de cœur qui ne concerne en rien ta sœur.

- Quel idiot, avoir des problèmes de cœur, remarqua Harry d'un ton supérieur.

* Harry, j'en ai …Avec la fille juste à coté de toi.*

-  
_**  
POV de Drago Malefoy, élève de Gryffondor  
**_

Drago atteignit la dernière marche de l'escalier. Il n'avait pas mangé, il n'arrivait plus à penser à quoique ce soit. Il ne pensait qu'à elle.

Drago fila dans son dortoir, il prit ses affaires et rejoignit le cours de métamorphose avec une demi heure d'avance. Drago s'assit contre une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc.

Le printemps était installé, Drago regarda les couleurs de cette belle saison. Puis soudain il se figea. Elle traversait le parc.

* Plus douce que la brise matinale, plus jolie que la plus féerique des fleurs, et la plus merveilleuse des créatures de ce monde.*songea Drago.

Elle marchait en discutant avec Ginny Weasley.

* Ginny, elle va essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux, peine perdu.*

La douce bien-aimée était incapable de se rendre compte que Drago était fou amoureux d'elle.

Figé par cette merveilleuse apparition. Drago ne vit pas son cours passer, il était à présent l'heure d'aller dîner. Drago commençait enfin à avoir faim.

Après avoir fait un saut dans la tour des Gryffondors, Drago redescendit les escaliers. Dans l'escalier qui menait au hall, Drago salua, d'un simple signe de la main, Terry Boot

-  
_**  
POV de Terry Boot, élève de Poufsouffle  
**_

Terry salua Drago Malefoy, il ne le connaissait que de vue. Drago étant l'une des « divinités » de Poudlard, capable de faire la pluie et le beau temps et que tout le monde connaissait plus ou moins.

Terry entra dans la Grande Salle et fila s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffles entre Padma et Anthony Goldstein. Les gloussements de Lisa Turpin et Mandy Brockehurt accaparaient toute la conversation.

- Et il t'a dit quoi ?demanda Lisa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il me dise, répondit Padma.

- Il ne t'a pas dit quelque chose de gentil ?demanda Mandy.

- Si, répondit Padma gênée, pendant que je mettais la salamandre dans le chaudron, il m'a pris la main et il m'a dit que j'avais des doigts fins très élégants.

Mandy et Lisa partirent dans un concert de gloussement.

- Padma, s'est faite draguer, retint Terry amusé.

- N'en rajoute pas, dit Padma encore plus gêné.

- Pour déclencher de telles agitations, je suppose que c'est l'une des divinités de Poudlard, suggéra Terry.

Anthony se pencha sur l'épaule de Terry.

Et Terry sentit son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement.

- C'est Harry Potter, murmura Anthony.

- C'est le jackpot, dit Terry en masquant son trouble alors qu'Anthony s'éloignait de lui.

- Mouais, dit Padma sceptique.

- T'es vraiment trop bête de l'avoir repoussé, dit Lisa.

- J'ai fait dans la subtilité, fit remarquer Padma.

- Quand même, dit Mandy. Tu es célibataire et c'est l'une des divinités de Poudlard, beaucoup de filles auraient aimé être à ta place.

Anthony se pencha à nouveau vers Terry.

- Comme elle, par exemple, dit Anthony d'une voix à peine audible.

Terry adressa un sourire complice à son ami.

* J'n'aurais pas dû m'asseoir si près de lui.*

La conversation continua entre les filles, Lisa et Mandy essayant de faire changer d'avis àPadma.

Terry et Anthony se levèrent ensemble de la table, et ils sortirent.

- Elle doit avoir quelqu'un en vu, Padma, dit Anthony.

- Oui, approuva Terry. Elles se battent toutes pour les divinités, si Padma n'est pas ravie, c'est qu'elle a quelqu'un. Je parie pour Michael.

Michael Corner, avait multiplié les petites amies, et il était même l'un des rares courageux à être sortitavec Ginny Weasley avant de rentrer en sous-vêtement et entaillé de partout dans la salle commune à cinq heures du matin. Il n'avait pas voulu révéler à l'infirmière qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Pourtant le lendemain, il rompait avec Ginny et paraissait terrifié par les Serpentards.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit Michael, dit Anthony. Je pencherais pour quelque chose de plus exotique.

- Padma ?exotique ?dit Terry étonné. Elle n'est pas du genre à chercher la complication.

- Et bien je te parie qu'elle s'est embrouillée dans une histoire du cœur très gênante pour elle, et très croustillante pour nous, dit Anthony.

- Je te parie le contraire, dit Terry amusé.

- D'accord, dit Anthony. On parie quoi ?un gage ?

- Oui, on verra sur le moment, dit Terry.

Hannah Abbot montait les escaliers du hall à coté d'eux.

- Salut Hannah, dit Anthony.

- Salut, répondit Hannah.

-  
_**  
POV de Hannah Abbot, élève de Serdaigle  
**_

Hannah monta les escaliers du hall pour rejoindre la tour des Serdaigle. Dans sa tête, Hannah énuméra tous les devoirs qu'elle avait à faire. Irritée elle se rendit compte qu'elle devrait probablement travailler jusqu'à minuit.

Arrivée devant la porte de sa salle commune, Hannah donna le mot de passe.

- Intelligence sûre, dit-elle.

Le portrait accroché s'effaça et une porte apparut.

- Hannah !appela aussitôt une voix. J'ai besoin de toi.

Docile, Hannah s'approcha du garçon qui l'avait appelée. Bien qu'il était à moitié dissimulé par de hautes piles de livres, c'était bien Ernie Macmillan qu'il l'avait appelé

- Ernie, tu as dîné au moins ?demanda Hannah.

- C'est une perte de temps, répondit Ernie. Interroge-moi sur la métamorphose des minéraux.

Ernie tendit un livre à Hannah.

- Quel est la réaction du granit lorsqu'on essaye de le transformer en être vivant ?interrogea Hannah.

- Il émet une violente odeur désagréable, répondit aussitôt Ernie.

- Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on transforme de la brique rouge en objet ?

- L'objet est toujours rouge.

- Lorsque les scientifiques moldus ont entendu parler de la création de la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel à quoi ont-ils pensé ?

Les yeux d'Ernie s'écarquillèrent.

Hannah resta interdite.

* Il ignore la réponse !* pensa Hannah.

- Ça a un rapport avec l'odeur, orienta Hannah.

Ernie parut furieux contre lui même, il continuait de réfléchir.

* Marquez ce jour d'une pierre blanche ! Toute ma vie je m'en souviens !*

- Une roche jaune à moitié transparente, rajouta Hannah en dissimulant sa jubilation.

Ernie continua de réfléchir de plus en plus furieux contre lui.

- Ça peut être un sentiment, rajouta Hannah. Un sentiment que tu dois avoir en ce moment…

Ernie continua de chercher dans sa mémoire.

* C'est aussi un sentiment que j'éprouve très souvent avec toi. Ça ne t'aide pas ? Tu sais à chaque fois que j'essaye de te faire comprendre… et que toi tu me demandes si cinq rouleaux de parchemin c'est suffisant pour ton devoir de potion… tu vois pas ?*

- J'a…j'abandonne, capitula Ernie hésitant.

- Le soufre, dit Hannah.

- Mais oui bien sûr, ça pue le soufre lorsqu'il est chaud, éclata Ernie en arrachant le livre des mains d'Hannah.

- Bon maintenant que tu es là, dit Ernie. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

* On pourrait aller dans le parc, faire une balade au clair de lune. Tu pourrais me susurrer des mots doux et finir en beauté en l'accordant un baiser passionné.*

- Potion ou botanique ?demanda Ernie.

* Bonne question, pour ton anniversaire. Je t'envoie un filtre d'amour ou une plante carnivore ?*

- Comme tu veux, répondit Hannah.

- Potion, annonça Ernie en cherchant les bons livres.

Hannah ouvrit son sac et sortit ses affaires. Elle commença à faire ses devoirs face à Ernie.

Il était minuit et demi, tous les élèves étaient partis se coucher, sauf Hannah et Ernie qui travaillaient toujours.

- Interroge-moi sur la botanique, dit Ernie.

- Ern, je suis fatiguée, avoua Hannah. Et surtout j'ai mal au dos à force d'être assise sur cette chaise.

- Viens, on va aller sur le canapé, dit Ernie en se levant.

* T'as une idée derrière la tête ?pourvu qu'il ait une idée derrière la tête ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?c'est Ernie Macmillan, il ne pense qu'à ses ASPIC.*

Hannah se leva de sa chaise et rejoignit Ernie sur le canapé. Elle s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé.

- Alors, dit Hannah. Avec quelle plante soigne-t-on les verrues de dragon ?

- L'aconit vénéneux, répondit aussitôt Ernie.

- Quelle plante emporte ses victimes sous terre ?

- Le manioc de Cuba, répondit Ernie.

- Où pousse le nénuphar d'Evian ?

- Sur la lave des volcans de Sicile.

- Raté, dit Hannah. Ce sont sur les volcans des pyrénéens entre la France et l'Espagne.

- Tu es sûre ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Ernie fondit sur Hannah pour lire le livre qu'elle tenait.

Ernie s'était à moitié écrasé sur elle.

* Il profite là ? Dites moi qu'il profite !*

- T'as raison, admit Ernie.

Il releva la tête pour regarder Hannah.

* Il est à cinq centimètre de moi ! Il est à cinq centimètres de moi ! Il va m'embrasser !*

- Je t'écrase désolé, dit Ernie gêné.

Il s'éloigna à l'autre bout du canapé.

* Je vais le trucider !*

- Bon, dit Hannah en masquant son trouble. Que font les tournesols bleus lorsqu'on les approche de trop près ?

- Ils mordent le nez, répondit Ernie.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Ernie consentit à laisser Hannah à aller se coucher.

* Et dire que pendant une seconde, j'ai cru… Le jour ou Ernie se rendra compte que je suis folle de lui : des serpents tomberont du ciel.*


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rusard

**Chapitre 3 : Rusard.**

-

POV de Luna Lovegood, élève de Poufsouffle.

-

Luna Lovegood, élève de sixième année à Poufsouffle traversait un couloir pour se rendre à son cours de potion. Dans ce couloir, elle croisa Argus Rusard, le concierge de l'école.

- Bonjour, Mr Rusard, dit Luna.

Miss Teigne l'adorable petite chatte du concierge courut vers Luna qui se pencha aussitôt pour la caresser.

- Miss Teigne t'adore vraiment, remarqua Rusard avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Moi aussi je l'adore, dit Luna.

- Comment se passe ta sixième année ? demanda le vieillard.

- Jusqu'ici bien, dit Luna. J'ai toujours de bons amis et je me débrouille en cours, bien que ce soit très difficile par moment.

- Je suis content pour toi, dit Rusard sincèrement.

- Il faut que j'aille en cours, dit Luna en se relevant. À plus tard.

- À plus tard.

Luna s'éloigna et rejoignit les cachots. Arrivée dans la classe, elle s'assit à sa table habituelle et fut bientôt rejointe par Ginny Weasley.

- Bien dormi ?demanda Ginny.

- Oui, répondit Luna. Et toi ?

- Bien.

Ginny se tortilla sur son siège.

- Et tes amours ?demanda Ginny d'une voix mal assurée.

* Je trouve que tu poses souvent la question !*songea Luna.

- Pas de changement, dit Luna.

- Mais il y a sûrement un garçon de cette école que tu préfères plus que les autres, dit Ginny.

* Mes amis, évidemment.*

- Et tes amours à toi ?demanda Luna.

- Avec mon frère qui passe à tabac mes petits copains, dit Ginny. Je n'ai pas une vie amoureuse très mouvementée en ce moment.

- Il t'aime ton frère, remarqua Luna avec un sourire.

Ginny éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Il a une drôle de manière de le montrer, dit Ginny. Mais revenons à tes amours. Je suis sûre qu'il y a un garçon que tu préfères, toutes les filles mettent un garçon au dessus du lot.

* Alors, je dois être la seule.*

- Et toi quel garçon tu mets au dessus du lot ?demanda Luna.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis elle se figea.

- Ben merde alors, dit-elle. Pour la première fois de ma vie, y'en a aucun.

* Bien sûr que si, seulement tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte.*

- Et depuis quand ?demanda Luna.

Ginny devint pensive en restant surprise par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir

- À cet été, je crois, dit Ginny.

* L'été où ton frère a invité ses amis chez lui. Ginny tu as toujours été plus lucide que moi. Ouvres les yeux.*

- Sortez vos chaudrons, retentit la voix de Rogue.

Luna avait beaucoup apprécié ce cours bien qu'elle eut raté complètement sa potion.

Elle voulut partir en direction de son prochain cours, la divination, mais Ginny l'arrêta.

- Viens, on va faire un détour, dit Ginny. Il faut que je dise un truc à Pansy.

Luna suivit Ginny jusqu'au couloir des enchantements. Quelques élèves de septièmes années attendaient le début de leurs cours.

Ginny entraîna Luna vers le groupe de Gryffondor. Puis Ginny attira Pansy à l'écart, en laissant Luna avec les trois autres Gryffondors présents.

- Bonjour, dit Luna.

- Salut, répondirent poliment Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

- Bonjour Luna, dit Drago. Vous n'avez pas cours ?

- Si, répondit Luna. Mais Ginny voulait faire un détour pour parler à Pansy.

- Ha ?dit Drago en lançant un discret coup d'œil à Ginny.

- Tu vas bien ?demanda Drago poliment.

- Très bien, répondit Luna. Je me suis beaucoup amusée en cours de Potion.

- C'était quoi comme potion ?demanda Drago qui semblait étonné qu'on puisse s'amuser en cours de potion.

- Un truc pour guérir les blessures, je crois, dit Luna.

- De l'onguent ?suggéra Drago.

- Oui, c'est ça, dit Luna avec un sourire rayonnant. Tu as de la mémoire.

Drago eu un petit sourire gêné devant le compliment de Luna.

- On va être en retard, dit Ginny.

- À plus tard Luna, dit Drago avec un léger sourire.

* Très gentil Drago.*

Luna et Ginny filèrent au pas de course vers la tour de divination. Au détour d'un couloir, elles croisèrent Rusard et Hermione Granger qui se hâtait vers la classe de Sortilège

-

POV de Hermione Granger, élève de Serpentard.

-

Hermione Granger élève de septième année à Serpentard marcha dans un couloir pour rejoindre son cours de sortilège. Elle croisa le concierge Rusard et deux élèves de sixièmes années, dont la sœur de Ron, elles couraient stupidement pour rejoindre leurs cours avant la sonnerie.

En voyant Ginny Weasley, Hermione se dit une nouvelle fois, qu'elle devrait faire un effort et être plus sympathique avec elle, parce que quoi qu'il en dise, Ron était énormément attaché à sa sœur.

Dédaigneuse, Hermione passa devant les Gryffondors, Pansy Parkinson semblait surexcitée en parlant à Malefoy.

Hermione rejoint le groupe de Serpentard qui attendait devant la porte de la salle de classe, le début du cours.

- Hermione, dit Harry dès qu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Tu tombes bien, j'ai besoin de ton jugement.

- Pas question que je t'aide à choisir ta prochaine petite amie, dit automatiquement Hermione.

Harry sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes en lançant des regards désespérés à Ron.

- Avec Ron, on a passé les Serdaigles en revus, dit Harry en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. À ton avis laquelle entre Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones serait la plus préparée à sortir avec quelqu'un ?

* T'as pas l'impression, Harry, que toutes les filles de Poudlard me détestent suffisamment comme ça, sans m'obliger à choisir laquelle pleurera le plus ce mois ci ?* songea Hermione.

- Pour Susan Bones, dit Hermione d'une voix lasse. Elle est le souffre douleur personnel de Neville. Pour Hannah Abbot, m'en veut pas Harry, mais elle est trop intelligente pour toi. Dès qu'elle te verra venir, elle te laissera peut-être la draguer le temps de faire monter sa côte de popularité. Mais tu n'iras pas plus loin, elle est loin d'être aussi stupide.

- Mouais, t'as peut-être raison, admit Harry pensif.

* Nan, j'ai raison !nuance. J'ai toujours raison.*

- Harry tu es au courant que la plupart des gens choisissent leurs moitiés en fonction de leurs affinités ?dit Hermione. Et pas comme tu le fais en cherchant laquelle des filles seraient mieux pour toi et ton image.

- Je ne suis pas le seul, se défendit Harry. Regarde Ron.

Ron parut soudain très mal à l'aise.

- Ron choisit les filles qui se jettent sur lui, dit Hermione.

* J'en sais quelque chose pour être particulièrement attentive à ses petites amies.*

- Mouais, admit une nouvelle fois Harry. Mais ça ne m'aide pas, il faut que j'en trouve une maintenant. Après avec les ASPIC ce sera plus difficile.

- Harry tu es l'être le plus ignoble que je connaisse. Mais comme je suis ton amie, dit Hermione. Je vais essayer de te rendre plus humain.

Harry voulut protester, mais se stoppa de lui même, obéissant au regard autoritaire d'Hermione.

* C'est dingue le pouvoir que j'ai sur Harry et Ron. Quoique si j'avais vraiment du pouvoir sur Ron, je le rendrais moins vulgaire et l'obligerais à tomber amoureux…de moi.*

- Imagine, reprit Hermione. Toutes les filles de Poudlard, sans exception sont alignées les unes à coté autres. Tu les vois ?

- Oui, dit Harry à contre cœur.

- Moi aussi, dit Ron en souriant. Elles sont toutes, toutes nues.

* Ron !*

Harry eut un petit rire et échangea un regard complice avec Ron. Hermione lança un regard réprobateur à Ron.

- Excuse-moi, dit Ron.

- Reprenons, dit Hermione fatiguée. Donc toutes les filles de Poudlard sont devant toi. Tu dois en choisir une pour une agréable conversation. Laquelle tu choisis ?

- Ben…hésita Harry. Pour une agréable conversation…Toi.

* Je rêve ou Ron vient d'avoir une expression apeurée !*

- Je corrige, dit Hermione. Une conversation plus un chaste baiser.

- Dans ce cas sûrement pas toi Hermione, dit Harry. M'en veux pas, mais tu n'es pas du tout attirante.

* OUTCH !… Ben là Harry, j'ai bien peur de t'en vouloir !*

- Alors laquelle ? Insista Hermione en cachant sa colère

- Attends, dit Harry. Je ne trouve pas, alors je procède par élimination. Donc pas les Gryffondors, ni mes ex…

- Non, coupa Hermione. Il faut que tu prennes celle qui sort du lot.

- Mais y'en a aucune qui sort du lot, s'écria Harry pensif. À part ta crétine de sœur, Ron, qui trouve moyen de se foutre de moi, même dans ma tête.

Ron ricana brièvement, avant de se reprendre.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et les élèves entrèrent.

Pendant le cours, Harry s'éloigna vers des filles de Serdaigle en laissant Ron et Hermione ensemble.

* J'adore ces instants.*

- Tu sais Hermione, dit Ron. Je ne pense pas comme Harry, je trouve que tu es très attirante.

* Hein? Ah ? Que ? Beu ?*

Ron hésita quelques secondes.

- Et si tu ne me crois pas, dit-il. Rejoins moi dans mon dortoir ce soir, et je te le prouve.

* Et on quitte les nuages pour redescendre brutalement sur terre ! *

- Merci Ron, j'y penserais, dit Hermione cynique.

- Nan, sérieux, reprit Ron. Harry te voit trop comme… Hermione. Il ne se rend pas compte…

* Pas compte de quoi ? Pas compte de quoi ? Ne t'arrête pas… et pas de vannes crades… !*

Ron ne termina pas sa phrase et il reprit son sortilège de confusion.

* Nuages me revoilà.*

À la fin du cours, le professeur Flitwich retint ses élèves.

- Vous allez commencer un passionnant projet en binôme, annonça l'enseignant. Vous aurez quelques semaines pour trouver une petite vingtaine de sortilège que je vais vous donner. Lorsque vous aurez trouvé ces sortilèges, vous devrez les tester l'un sur l'autre, c'est pour cela que vous serez en binôme pour cet exercice. Le but de ce projet est de vous rendre plus indépendant dans votre recherche de sortilèges. Votre liste ne sera pas exactement identique… Vous m'expliquerez par écrit chacun des différents effets des sortilèges, j'attends un rouleau de parchemin par sortilège. La liste étant assez longue, je vous conseille de vous y mettre dès cette semaine.

* Et les ASPIC dans tout ça, on les travaille quand ?*

Le professeur Flitwich sortit une liasse de parchemin.

- Terry, appela le professeur. Distribuez.

Terry Boot, se leva et prit la liasse des mains tendues de Flitwich. Il commença à déambuler entre les tables et déposa ici et là des parchemins.

- Sur cette feuille est indiqué, la liste des sortilèges à tester ainsi que la personne avec qui vous faites équipe, expliqua Flitwich.

- Les binômes sont imposés ?demanda Anthony Goldstein.

- Oui, j'ai fait mon choix en fonction des magies les plus complémentaires, expliqua Flitwich. Si je n'ai décelé aucune complémentarité chez vous, eh bien, je vous ai mis avec des élèves de votre maison.

- NON ! Hurla Susan Bones.

Toute la classe se retourna vers elle. La Serdaigle adressa un regard gêné à la classe. Dans ses mains elle tenait sa feuille de parchemin.

- à votre avis avec qui elle est ?demanda Harry.

Hermione et Ron se retournèrent en même temps vers Neville.

Lui aussi tenait sa liste dans la main.

- La pauvre, dit Neville avec un grand sourire.

Ron et Harry ricanèrent.

Terry Bott déposa sa liste devant Ron.

- On est ensemble Hermione, dit Ron.

* YESYESYEYSYESYES !*

- Ça sera plus pratique qu'avec un élève d'une autre maison, dit simplement Hermione.

Le reste de la journée fut consacré à la recherche d'une nouvelle petite amie pour Harry.

Après dîner Hermione fila dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour faire ses devoirs. Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa Rusard et Zacharias Smith en train de se saluer.

-

POV de Zacharias Smith, élève de Serdaigle.

-

Zacharias Smith, élève de septième année à Serdaigle marchait dans un couloir, où il croisa le concierge. Zac le salua poliment.

* Demeuré.*pensa Zac.

Zac continua de marcher au hasard des couloirs. Il voulait commencer le devoir en binôme qu'avait donné le professeur Flitwich quelques heures plus tôt, Zac cherchait celle avec qui il faisait équipe.

* …videment, il a fallut que je tombe sur la plus courge. Au moins, elle est sympathique, elle n'a pas plus de QI qu'une vache normande, mais elle est sympathique.*

Zac grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à la tour des Gryffondors. Devant la porte de la salle commune des lions, Zac croisa un Gryffondor.

- Hey, Malefoy, appela-t-il.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds platine se retourna.

- Smith ?dit Malefoy étonné.

- Je suis en binôme avec Pansy Parkinson, expliqua Zac. Tu peux lui dire de me rejoindre ici, si elle est dans sa salle commune.

- Je vais la chercher, dit Malefoy méfiant.

* Je ne vais pas te la manger.*

Quelques secondes plus tard, Pansy Parkinson ouvrit la porte de la salle commune.

- Salut, dit Zac presque maladroitement. Je suis Zacharias Smith, on doit travailler ensemble pour le projet de découverte personnel en sortilège

- Oui, je sais.

- On pourrait peut-être commencer maintenant ?suggéra Zac.

- Bonne idée, je vais chercher mes affaires.

Pansy Parkinson fit volte face.

* Elle est volontaire, c'est ça de gagné.*

Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, elle ressortit avec son sac. Elle avait la respiration un peu saccadée, et les joues légèrement rouges.

- Alors on va à la bibliothèque ?

- Oui, approuva Zac.

Tout les deux se mirent en marche et Zac se rendit compte pour la première fois que sa nouvelle collègue possède une magnifique cascade de cheveux.

- On ne se connaît pas vraiment, dit Zac maladroit. Comme on va travailler ensemble, on devrait s'appeler par nos prénoms, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je suis entièrement d'accord, répondit Pansy avec un sourire.

- D'accord Pansy, mes potes m'appellent Zac, c'est plus court.

- Je sais, répondit Pansy.

* Que Zac c'est plus court que Zacharias ?t'es un prix Nobel toi !*

Zac se rendit compte trop tard de son expression ahurie.

- J'ai entendu des amis à toi t'appeler Zac, justifia précipitamment Pansy.

* Sauvé, elle n'est pas complètement Lorraine cette quiche.*

- Ah d'accord, dit Zac.

* La galère, bosser avec elle.*

Pendant qu'ils marchaient silencieusement vers la bibliothèque, Zac regarda Pansy du coin de l'œil.

* Au moins, elle compense en étant jolie.*

Au détour d'un couloir, Argus Rusard arrivait avec sa chatte sur les talons.

* Encore ce demeuré !*

Pansy salua poliment le concierge.

-

POV de Pansy Parkinson, élève de Gryffondor.

-

*Il m'a regardée discrètement ?j'en suis sûre !*songea Pansy.

* Ce sortilège pour faire virevolter les cheveux marche on dirait.*

Pansy avait eu peu de temps, pendant qu'elle allait chercher ses affaires, pour se recoiffer, et appliquer une légère touche de maquillage.

Arrivés devant la bibliothèque Zac ouvrit la porte et la maintint ouverte jusqu'à ce que Pansy fût entrée.

* Galant ! Zac, mon séduisant Zac, je vais te sauter dessus, tu le sais ça ?*

- Tu as ta liste de sortilège à tester ?demanda Zac.

- Oui, répondit Pansy.

- Alors on cherche ces sorts et dès qu'on en a trouvé un, on cherche une salle vide pour le pratiquer.

- D'accord.

Pendant une demi-heure, ils cherchèrent aveuglément dans les livres de sortilèges qui leur tombaient sous la main.

- J'ai trouvé, dit enfin Zac.

Pansy se retourna et lut le titre du livre que tenait Zac « Sortilèges Farfelus. »

* Ça promet.*

Ils empruntèrent le livre à Madame Pince et entrèrent dans la première classe vide qu'ils virent.

- C'est quel sortilège exactement ?demanda Pansy.

- Le Precto, lu Zac, il est écrit qu'il n'est efficace que sur un être humain, et qu'il a été inventé par un type que sa femme avait quitté, il y a deux siècles de ça. Il y a aussi l'incantation, et le contre sort, mais rien sur ses effets. Le sortilège n'a pas l'air bien méchant, il n'y a aucune mise en garde.

- Il va falloir l'essayer, dit Pansy.

- Oui, dit Zac sans détacher son regard du livre.

- Je ne suis pas très douée en sortilège, dit Pansy. Il faudrait mieux que je sois cobaye.

- Tu es sûre ?demanda Zac étonné. Parce qu'on ne sait pas du tout ce qui va se passer.

- Je suis une Gryffondor, dit Pansy. Donc je suis courageuse. Vas-y Zac ensorcelles-moi !

* Bien que ce soit déjà fait.*

Zac posa le livre ouvert sur une table, et il sortit sa baguette.

- Precto acto, lança Zac.

Brusquement Pansy se sentit hapée en avant. Puis elle se vit tomber lourdement sur un Zac terrifié.

Très gênée, Pansy se releva, elle essaya de s'écarter, mais elle se sentit poussée en avant sur Zac par une main invisible.

- Désolée, dit Pansy.

Zac s'éloigna à son tour de Pansy. Sans pouvoir sans empêcher, Pansy se rapprocha de Zac en ne laissant jamais plus de trente centimètres entre eux d'eux.

- C'est extrêmement gênant, confia Pansy rougissante.

- Il y a un anti-sort, dit Zac en se penchant sur le livre de Sortilèges Farfelus.

- Precto copa, lança Zac sur Pansy.

Aussitôt Pansy se sentit libérée. Elle s'écarta aussitôt.

- Alors, dit Zac en prenant un parchemin vierge dans son sac. C'est un sortilège qui rapproche la personne touchée par le sort de la personne qui l'a lancé.

Zac nota quelques lignes sur son parchemin.

- On va prendre une série de notes et on les relira entre elles après, expliqua Zac.

Pansy approuva silencieusement.

- Tu peux me jeter le sort ?demanda Zac.

* J'en rêve.*

- Approches toi de moi, sinon tu vas me tomber dessus, dit Pansy.

Zac se rapprocha de Pansy qui leva sa baguette.

- Precto acto, lança Pansy.

Zac fut poussé en avant sur Pansy. Elle parvint à garder l'équilibre.

*…*

- Le contre sort maintenant ?demanda Pansy.

- Non, attends, dit Zac. On va essayer de voir les limites de ce sort.

Zac essaya de reculer lentement de Pansy. Jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe dans les bras de Pansy.

* Youpi.*

- Vas-y pour le contre sort, dit Zac. On le retravaillera quand même.

- Precto copa, lança Pansy.

Le sort cessa, et Zac, s'éloigna.

- On se redit, pour travailler les autres sorts ?suggéra Zac.

Pansy approuva.

- Bon et bien à plus tard, dit Zac.

- Oui, à plus tard.

Zac et Pansy sortirent de la salle de classe et s'éloignèrent chacun de leur coté. Pour faire le reste de leurs devoirs.

-

Et voilà, vous connaissez à présent les 12 protagonistes de cette histoire et l'état de leur vie sentimentale… maintenant ce sont toujours les 12 mêmes qui vont revenir en POV…


	4. Chapitre 4 : Disputes

**Chapitre 4 : Disputes**

-

POV de Ginny Weasley élève de Gryffondor.

-

Ginny sursauta, surprise par de violents crissements et des miaulements sopranos. Ginny ouvrit une porte entrouverte d'une salle vide d'où provenaient les bruits. Au milieu de la salle, Miss Teigne et Pattenrond, un chat de Serpentard, se battaient violemment.

Ginny leva sa baguette et propulsa le chat roux à l'autre bout de la pièce. La pauvre Miss Teigne était beaucoup moins combattante que le félidé Serpentard. La petite chatte fila entre les jambes de Ginny avant de courir vers la sortie. Pattenrond crachait contre Ginny.

- Elle ne peut pas te garder ta maîtresse ?demanda Ginny furieuse.

Ginny fit volte face et sortit de la salle de classe.

Il était dix heures, on était le jeudi 4 mai et cela faisait quatre jours que les élèves étaient revenus de vacances. Ginny avait cours de sortilège, elle arriva la première dans le couloir des enchantements.

C'était le premier cours de la journée et la plupart des élèves étaient encore dans la grande salle. Soudain Luna Lovegood apparue à l'angle du couloir, elle avança rayonnante vers Ginny.

- Bien dormi ?demanda Ginny.

- Oui, et toi ?demanda Luna. Tu as trouvé quel est le garçon que tu mets au-dessus du lot ?

- Non, répondit Ginny.

* C'est pas faute d'avoir cherché, ça m'a tenue éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit.* pensa Ginny.

- Je te jure que j'en veux à mon frère, dit Ginny avec rage. Si cet idiot pouvait me foutre la paix... Il laisse ses amis m'insulter… lorsqu'on est à Poudlard, il m'ignore. Mais par contre, dès que j'aie un petit copain, il se rappelle qu'il a une sœur, et s'empresse de démolir mon mec.

- Pauvre Ginny, dit Luna d'une voix lointaine.

* Et voilà, elle a encore décroché… je me demande à quoi elle pense ? *

Progressivement les autres élèves commencèrent à arriver, Ginny et Luna cessèrent aussitôt de parler de la vie sentimentale de Ginny.

Pendant le cours de sortilège, Ginny continuait de mûrir sa haine contre son frère.

* Quand je pense que je pourrais encore sortir avec Michael. Le pire c'est qu'il n'était pas tout seul à le tabasser, je suis sûr que Potter s'y est mis aussi. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire à ce crétin…*

Le cours se termina et Ginny se dirigea vers la grande salle. Elle mangea rapidement et sortit de la salle. Ginny remarqua avec stupeur que son frère la précédait en passant la porte. Ginny pressa le pas. Et dès qu'elle fut dans le hall, elle courut carrément vers les cachots.

Elle descendit une volée de marche et se retrouva face à Ron.

Ron regarda autour d'eux.

- C'est bon, rassura Ginny froidement, il n'y a personne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?demanda Ron gêné.

- Te prévenir, dit Ginny. Ou plutôt te féliciter parce que, figure-toi, grand frère, que les efforts que tu as fournis pour m'empêcher d'avoir un petit ami ont parfaitement réussi.

- Plus aucun n'ose t'approcher ?demanda Ron.

* Et il est content ! Je le crois pas.*

- Non, dit Ginny avec colère c'est moi qui n'ose plus approcher les garçons. Merci Ron tu es en train de faire de moi une anti-sociale.

- Si tu veux savoir, coupa Ron colérique. Je suis bien content que tu n'aies pas de petit copain.

* J'avais remarqué.*

- Je te déteste Ron, dit Ginny furieuse. Depuis que j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor tu es odieux.

- Tu n'avais qu'à aller à Serpentard, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce satané choixpeau de faire des frasques, je me le demande encore, s'écria Ron avec véhémence.

- Et moi, dit Ginny. Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi mon frère fait comme si je n'existais pas lorsque ses amis sont là. Et pourquoi, il tabasse mes petits copains avec ces mêmes amis.

- Tu es la honte de notre famille, lâcha Ron.

*… Ne dis pas ça… Pourquoi tu…tu tiens à frapper là où cela fait le plus mal.*

-

POV de Ron Weasley, élève de Serpentard.

-

* J'aurais pas dû dire ça… c'est pas vrai en plus. Même si elle est à Gryffondor, elle est comme moi l'une des fameuses « divinités » de Poudlard… et ça, toute la famille en est fière…*

Brusquement Ginny pointa sa baguette magique sur Ron.

Puis lentement elle la rangea.

- Non, dit-elle. Ça ne te ferait pas assez de mal.

* Ton regard en cette seconde, ma petite sœur, me fait plus de mal que tu ne peux l'imaginer.*

Soudain Ron vit un poing heurter sa tempe. Ginny venait de le frapper. Un deuxième choc heurta Ron. Elle venait de recommencer.

- C'est toi qui m'as appris à cogner, dit Ginny. Finalement ça me sert à quelque chose.

- Arrête, dit Ron en essayant de repousser Ginny.

* Frappe autant que tu veux, je ne t'imiterais pas.*

Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent. Ron qui repoussait Ginny à bout de bras vit Harry et Hermione se précipiter vers eux.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Hurla Ron en voyant Harry et Hermione qui sortaient leurs baguettes.

Harry rangea sa baguette et se précipita pour arrêter Ginny. Il passa derrière elle et lui attrapa les épaules, puis il la tira en arrière pour dégager Ron.

Ron le nez en sang, se redressa complètement. Il vit Ginny qui gesticulait en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise d'Harry. Elle paraissait furieuse et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

* Non, pleure pas soeurette, je suis désolé, continue de me frapper, mais ne pleure pas.*

- Une vraie lionne, constata Hermione.

Ron ne répondit pas, il restait paralysé, n'ayant pas encore conscience de la douleur.

- Relâche-moi, Potter, dit Ginny avec hargne.

Ron vit Harry lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

- Tu vas partir ?demanda Hermione.

- Oui, cria Ginny déchaînée.

Hermione fit un signe de tête à Harry qui relâcha Ginny.

Elle resta immobile pendant une seconde.

- Ne crois pas que cela passera éternellement comme ça, dit Ginny froidement à Ron. Tu quittes Poudlard cette année, et de toute façon il faudra bien que tu finisses pas me laisser vivre ma vie, avec qui j'en ai envie.

Ginny s'éloigna.

* Tu ne te rends pas compte, je te protège, les garçons sont des pervers.*

- Elle ne t'a pas loupé, constata Harry.

Enfin Ron sentit la douleur qui lui transperçait la tête.

- Il faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Hermione.

- Non, répondit Ron. Pomfresh pose toujours des questions et…

* … et je ne veux pas causer de problème à Ginny.*

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

- Je vais essayer de te soigner, dit Hermione. Harry tu vas en cours et demande à Hagrid de ne pas signaler notre absence.

Harry acquiesça et remonta les marches.

- Viens, dit Hermione.

Ron suivit Hermione dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Ron s'assit sur un canapé et Hermione fila dans son dortoir pour chercher une trousse d'urgence magique.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit, Ron se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la salle commune.

* Et si j'essayais maintenant ?non elle me repousserait.*

Hermione trempa un morceau de coton et se rapprocha de Ron.

* Elle est vraiment près là !vraiment très près, je sens son parfum au jasmin. Hé ! C'est le parfum que je lui ai offert.*

- C'est le parfum que je t'ai offert que tu portes ?demanda Ron.

- Oui, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Je l'adore, le flacon est presque vide.

* Je pourrais peut-être l'embrasser tout de suite ?*

- Je suis content que cela t'ai plu, dit Ron sincèrement.

- Oui, et pourtant un parfum ce n'est pas facile à choisir, c'est quelque chose qui a un coté…intime.

* Ça veut dire qu'elle a vu que je suis dingue d'elle ?vite trouver un truc, vite !*

- Je voulais t'offrir un truc que tu porterais près du corps, dit rapidement Ron. J'avais pensé à un string ou un soutien gorge, mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu le prendrais bien.

Hermione arrêta de nettoyer le visage de Ron et soupira.

- Tu ne t'es pas trompé, dit Hermione lasse.

* Là, c'est bon. Elle me trouve odieux, mais au moins elle ne sait rien.*

Au bout de quelques minutes Ron et Hermione repartirent en cours. Pendant le dîner Ron surveilla Ginny, des filles lui parlaient mais elle ne semblait n'y prêter aucune attention. Ron sortit de la grande salle accompagné de ses amis.

Dans le hall, Parvati et Padma Patil étaient en train de se disputer. Dean était en léger retrait.

-

POV de Padma, élève de Poufsouffe.

-

- Tu pourrais pas juste m'oublier !cria Parvati.

Padma fulminait de rage.

- Je me contre fiche de toi !hurla Padma. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps d'expliquer pourquoi je suis venue vous parler.

- C'est tout trouvé, dit Parvati, pour me pomper l'air.

* C'est toi qui gâche mon oxygène.* songea Padma.

- Pour commencer ce n'est pas toi que je suis venue voir, mais Dean, dit Padma.

* Je n'aurais pas dû l'appeler Dean, j'aurais dû l'appeler Dean Thomas !*

- Dean ?dit Parvati étonnée.

* Elle s'est rendue compte de quelque chose…non je suis parano…*

- Heu…chérie, intervint Dean.

*Oui.*

- Oui, dit Parvati.

- Flitwich nous a nommé Padma et moi en binôme, expliqua Dean.

Parvati se figea devant son petit ami.

- Toi et…elle ?dit Parvati.

* Elle !…elle s'appelle Padma et c'est ta sœur, andouille.*

- Ça ne me ravit pas d'être avec un Serpentard, confia Padma. Encore moins avec ton petit ami.

* C'est ça le gros problème que ce soit ton petit ami. Parce que sinon, être avec Dean y'a aucun problème.*

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, dit Dean à Parvati.

- Tu vois, ajouta Padma.

Parvati émit un grognement. Dean se rapprocha de Padma.

* Pas trop près, pas trop près !*

- Il faudrait qu'on commence à travailler cette semaine où ce week-end, dit Dean.

* Où dès maintenant pour toute la semaine !*

- C'est-ce que j'allais te proposer, dit Padma.

- Alors on en reparle, conclut Dean.

- Oui, dit Padma.

Dean adressa un petit sourire à Padma, puis il s'éloigna en entraînant une Pavarti pétrifiée avec lui.

* Je…vais…passer…du…temps…en…t-ê-t-e-à-t-ê-t-e…avec… DEAN !*

Padma resta immobile au milieu du hall.

* Il m'a souri !il faut que je bouge, je ne dois pas rester figée comme ça. Allez Padma, un pied devant l'autre.*

- Je te préviens !hurla une voix. Je ne te laisserai pas me jeter de sort !

- Moi, non plus !hurla une seconde voix.

Padma revint à la réalité et regarda d'où provenant le tumulte. Susan Bones de Serdaigle et Neville Londubat de Serpentard étaient en train de se disputer.

-

POV de Susan Bones, élève de Serdaigle.

-

- Super, cria Susan agacé. Alors on fait comment pour bosser la découverte personnelle en sortilège ?

- On va faire ça à pile ou face, dit Londubat.

- Pas question que je reste soumise à un sort en ta présence, révéla Susan.

* Il sera capable de m'égorger*songea Susan.

- Sur notre fiche découverte il est indiqué que les deux personnes doivent subir les sortilèges, dit Londubat.

* Et merde, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait lu la fiche…*

- Génial, dit Susan cynique.

- Bon on s'y met, dit Londubat. Parce qu'à cette allure là, on n'aura jamais terminé à temps.

* Flitwich est sympa, mais là, il a eu la pire idée de sa carrière*

- La bibliothèque alors, dit Susan exaspérée.

Silencieusement Susan et Neville Londubat se mirent en marche pour rejoindre la bibliothèque.

Arrivés dans la bibliothèque, Susan se dirigea aussitôt vers les rayons consacrés aux sortilèges. Elle remarqua irritée que Londubat flânait autour des nouveautés, près du bureau de Madame Pince.

À un moment Madame Pince se leva du siège et s'éloigna de son bureau. Soudain, Susan se figea : Londubat se précipita vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire, il ouvrit le registre des emprunts et le referma rapidement alors que Madame Pince revenait. Il vint vers Susan avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?demanda Susan à vois basse.

- Je nous ai fait gagner du temps, dit-il.

Il prit un livre intitulé « Sortilèges Farfelus. »

- Ton collègue de Serdaigle, Zacharias Smith a emprunté ce livre, dit Londubat.

Il l'ouvrit à la page du sommaire et lut.

- Mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, rappela Susan irritée.

- Il est interdit de communiquer de nos avancés avec les autres élèves, précisa Londubat. Il n'est dit nulle part qu'on n'a pas le droit de regarder dans le registre de la bibliothécaire.

* Je vais le trucider, l'assommer, le zigouiller, lui faire avaler le bouquin.*

- Bingo, dit-il. Le Precto, il est dans notre liste.

* Le pire c'est que ça marche.*

Il ouvrit le livre à la bonne page.

- Y'a pas grand-chose dessus, dit-il déçu. Juste la manière dont le sortilège a été crée, l'incantation…

- E les effets ?

- Rien n'est indiqué, il va falloir le tester, conclu Londubat.

*Pitié… Merlin.*

- Tu connais un endroit où l'on serait tranquille ?demanda Londubat.

* J'aurais plutôt pensé à un endroit où je serais en sécurité.*

- Non, dit Susan. Une salle vide fera l'affaire.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque après avoir emprunté le livre à Madame Pince.

- Là c'est bon, dit Londubat en ouvrant une porte du couloir.

Ils entrèrent. Susan posa son sac son sac sur une table, elle sortit un parchemin vierge et une plume.

- T'as une pièce ?demanda Londubat en fouillant dans ses poches.

* Oui.*

- Non, répondit Susan en espérant ne pas avoir à subir le sort.

- J'en ai une, dit Londubat en sortant une pièce de sa poche gauche.

*P#### !*

- Face, dit-il en lançant la pièce. La pièce s'éleva à deux mètres du sol et retomba sur les dalles, elle roula jusqu'à atterrir sous une table.

Londubat poussa la table, et Susan accourut à ses cotés pour regarder la pièce.

*Pile!*

- Prêtes Bones ?demanda Londubat en sortant sa baguette.

* J'aime pas ce sourire.*

Il n'attendit pas la réponse

- Precto acto, lança Londubat.

Brusquement Susan se sentit tirée en avant vers Londubat.

- Eh bien ?dit-il avec un sourire étonné et ravi lorsque Susan se percuta à lui.

- Prononce l'arrêt du sortilège, dit Susan avec rage.

- Finite Incantum, dit-il.

Le contre sort n'eut aucun effet.

- Il doit y avoir un contre sort spécifique, dit Susan.

Londubat se rapprocha de la table ou il avait déposé le livre « Sortilèges Farfelus ». Susan se sentit pousser brutalement vers Londubat, elle faillit tomber et il la rattrapa.

- Décidément, dit Londubat avec un sourire sadique.

- Le contre sort, grinça Susan.

Il se pencha sur le livre et parcourut l'unique page consacré au Precto.

- Il n'y a pas de contre sort, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Quoi ?cria Susan.

- Ne me hurle pas dans les oreilles, dit-il en s'éloignant précipitamment de Susan. Encore une fois, elle se sentit harpée et tomba carrément en entraînant Londubat sous elle.

- Pourquoi tu as reculé ?hurla Susan.

* Je n'arrive pas à me relever, je suis allongée sur Londubat, et je n'arrive pas à me relever !*

- Tu m'as crié dans les oreilles, rappela Londubat. Tu te lèves maintenant, à moins que tu veuilles qu'on fasse des choses.

*Pervers !*

- Il faut que tu te lèves avec moi, expliqua Susan.

Obéissant, il se leva et Susan put suivre le geste.

- Approche-toi du livre, dit Susan.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que je puisse le lire.

Réticent, Londubat se rapprocha du livre et Susan se pencha sur la page.

- Si, dit-elle rayonnante, il y a un contre sort. Il faut que tu prononces : Precto copa.

- J'avais pas vu, dit Londubat en se penchant sur le livre lui aussi.

* Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai du mal à te croire.*

- Precto copa, prononça-t-il.

Aussitôt le sortilège cessa.

- Merveilleux, dit Susan ravie.

Elle prit le livre et le ramena près de ses affaires.

- Il faudra qu'on retravaille ce sort, dit Susan. Mais pas tout de suite. On essayera d'en trouver d'autres avant que tous les livres soient empruntés.

- Ouais, dit-il.

Susan prit une série de notes et tendit le livre à Londubat.

- On revoit ça plus tard, dit-elle.

Susan rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle de classe.

* On n'est pas rendu à la fin de la liste.


	5. Chapitre 5 : l'article de Tom

**Chapitre 5 : L'article de Tom**

-

POV de Zacharias Smith, élève de Serdaigle.

-

Zac était assis à la table des Serdaigles en compagnie des autres septièmes années de sa maison. Il s'écarta brutalement de la table lorsqu'un hibou lui apporta la Gazette du Sorcier. Zac retira la ficelle qui maintenait le journal plié et considéra la première page. Il lut « Le premier ministre critique Dumbledore ».

- Dumby s'est encore fait taper sur les doigts, remarqua Zac à haute voix.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, dit Ernie MacMillan. Vu les profs qu'il emploie. Cela fait des années qu'il aurait dû être renvoyé.

- Qui c'est cette fois ?demanda Susan Bones. Encore Fudge ?

- Non, répondit Zac, cette fois c'est carrément le ministre, Tom Jedusor.

Zac parcourut rapidement l'article puis, il céda son journal à Ernie, Hannah lut par dessus son épaule.

* Bah Hannah ! Calme toi.*songea Zac.

- Jedusor et Dumbledore n'ont jamais pu se sentir, révéla Zac avec supériorité.

- D'où est-ce que tu tiens ça ?demanda Justin vaguement surpris.

- Je l'ai entendu à plusieurs reprises, dit vaguement Zac.

* J'ai entendu maman le dire à Tata Zaza.*

- C'est vrai qu'en tant que l'une des sept Divinités de Poudlard, dit Justin faussement impressionné. Tu connais forcement plus de choses que nous, simples mortels.

* Exactement, de plus, je suis la seule Divinité de Serdaigle, alors… respect ! *

- Le match de demain ?demanda soudain Susan. Tu vas nous faire gagner j'espère. Qu'on ait au moins la troisième place du championnat.

- On va écraser les Poufsouffles, révéla Zac d'une voix assurée.

* Enfin… ILS, vont nous écraser.*

Ernie reposa le journal sur la table. Susan s'en empara aussitôt.

- Hannah, dit Ernie. On commence demain notre binôme ?

- Si tu veux, répondit Hannah indifférente.

- Vous avez de la chance d'être ensemble, dit Zac déprimé. Moi je dois faire équipe avec une truite.

Justin et Ernie éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu sais, dit Susan en levant les yeux du journal. Elle est sympa Pansy.

- C'est vrai que par rapport à toi, je ne suis pas à plaindre, dit Zac en essayant d'adopter un ton compatissant.

Susan émit un grognement et repartit dans sa lecture.

- Bon on y va ?demanda Ernie à Hannah.

Elle acquiesça et tout les deux se levèrent pour leur cours. Zac les imita.

- T'as marqué quoi sur les poissons pierrots dans le devoir demandé par le professeur Hagrid ?demanda Ernie à Zac.

- J'ai mis qu'ils étaient rouges, noirs et blancs. Et qu'ils ont la capacité de faire de longs voyages, expliqua Zac.

- T'as marqué que les moldus l'appelle poisson Clown ?demanda Ernie.

* Merde ! Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose.*

- Je ne l'ai pas jugé utile, mentit Zac alors qu'ils traversaient le hall d'entrée.

- Heu… Zac ?

Zac se retourna vivement pour voir qui l'avait interpellé. Pansy Parkinson le regardait avec un mince sourire.

- Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance pour le match de demain, dit-elle.

- Merci, répondit Zac légèrement hébété.

* On va en avoir besoin.*

Drago Malefoy apparut aux cotés de Pansy. Il salua Hannah et Ernie qui étaient tous comme lui, préfet.

- Vous avez vu ça ?demanda Malefoy en montrant son exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Zac vit l'article consacré à Tom Jedusor.

-

POV de Drago Malefoy, élève de Gryffondor

-

- Oui, répondit Ernie, avec un peu de chance, Dumbledore ne rempilera pas l'année prochaine.

- J'espère, dit Drago.

* Je déteste ce crétin de Dumby, en plus il a ses chouchous à Serpentard.* songea férocement Drago.

- Bon à plus tard, dit Ernie.

Les Serdaigles s'éloignèrent. Drago referma le journal et fit demi tour, il se stoppa brutalement en voyant que Pansy ne bougeait pas.

- Pansy ?demanda Drago.

Pansy sortit de sa transe et accompagna Drago vers les autres Gryffondors qui arrivaient vers eux.

* Etrange…*

Brutalement ce fut au tour de Drago d'entrer en transe.

Elle était là, devant lui, en train de parler à Ginny. Drago sentit son cœur s'accélérer, Pansy se dirigea vers les septièmes années, Drago lui décida de rejoindre les deux filles. Soudain elle rit, et Drago eut l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

*Elle est tellement…merveilleuse…Luna Lovegood.*

- Salut, dit Drago aux deux filles.

Elles répondirent avec enthousiasme.

- Trelawney à la grippe, dit Ginny d'un ton joyeux. En mai… Du coup on n'a pas cours.

- Moi non plus, révéla Drago.

- Pourtant j'ai vu des septièmes années qui partaient en cours, révéla Luna étonné.

- Ils sont partis en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, expliqua Drago. Et moi j'ai abandonné cette matière

- On va dans le parc ?proposa Ginny.

* Et tu vas sûrement prétexter un truc à faire, et tu vas me laisser en tête à tête avec Luna.*

- Bonne idée, dit Luna. Le calmar géant commence à remonter à la surface en cette saison.

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le lac. Drago et Ginny s'assirent sur de gros rochers, alors que Luna inspectait le lac.

- Tu vas lui parler quand ?murmura brutalement Ginny à Drago.

Drago sursauta.

* J'oserais jamais.*

- Je ne sais pas, mentit Drago.

- Tu as bien l'intention de le lui dire ?demanda Ginny légèrement inquiète.

- Elle pourrait…je suis juste un ami pour elle, dit Drago. Alors elle pourrait…me repousser.

- Si tu ne lui dis pas, tu ne connaîtras jamais sa réaction, dit Ginny.

* J'ai peut-être pas envie de la connaître.*

- Je sais, dit Drago.

Ginny regarda fixement Drago durant quelques secondes.

- On change de sujet ?demanda Drago. Comment va ta main ?

Ginny regarda sa main droite.

- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir frappé mon frère, dit-elle. Mais cela fait sacrement mal.

*Tu parle de ta main ou… de ce que tu éprouves ?*

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu le frappes ?

- Que je suis la honte de la famille, expliqua Ginny en faisant la moue.

- Ça m'étonnerait que cela soit vrai, dit Drago offusqué. Je me rappelle de Fred et George disant que tu te rattrapais en étant une attrapeuse excellente, et à présent tu es même devenue l'une des Divinités de Poudlard.

- Ron doit l'avoir oublié, dit Ginny. Et puis c'est idiot ce truc « divinité ». Franchement…

* Ha non, moi j'aime bien, surtout que je suis l'un des premiers à être rentré dans le club.*

Luna revint vers eux.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille se montrer pour l'instant, dit-elle.

- Flûte, dit soudain Ginny. J'ai oublié de rédiger la conclusion de ma dissertation sur les grenouilles marines.

Elle se leva.

- On se revoit plus tard, dit-elle en s'éloigna à grand pas.

* J'étais sûr qu'elle allait me faire un plan dans ce genre là.*

- On peut faire le tour du lac, si tu veux, suggéra Drago.

Rayonnante Luna acquiesça, Drago se leva et tout les deux marchèrent cote à cote au bord du lac.

- Tu vas venir voir le match demain ?demanda Luna.

- Oui, répondit Drago. Et je vais soutenir les Poufsouffles, évidemment.

- Anthony n'arrête pas d'entraîner ses joueurs, dit Luna.

* Anthony Goldstein, l'unique Divinité des Poufsouffle. Il est capitaine de l'équipe, il est social et préfet. Donc c'est sans surprise qu'il soit entré dans le cercle des « stars » de l'école.*

- Il est doué, dit Drago, j'ai toujours trouvé l'équipe des Poufsouffles difficile à battre.

* Ho, le menteur que je suis, y'a que les Serpentards qui parviennent à nous faire peur.*

- Tu sais que dans le lac, il y a aussi des sirènes, dit Luna d'une voix passionnée.

* Luna… tu es belle lorsque tu parles de créatures fabuleuses qui n'existe que dans ton imagination.*

Pendant près d'une heure, Luna ne parla que des sirènes, Drago l'écoutait en la contemplant.

- Les cours vont recommencer, dit soudain Luna.

* Non ! Reste ici…avec moi.*

- Oui, dit Drago.

Luna s'arrêta et fouilla dans ses poches, elle en sortit une série d'objet plus burlesque les uns que les autres. Parmi ses objets, il y avait la Gazette du Sorcier. C'était l'exemplaire du jour, avec l'article sur Jedusor.

-

POV de Luna Lovegood, élève de Poufsouffe.

-

Luna trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait : un élastique à cheveux.

Elle le mit à son poignet puis rangea ses affaires dans ses poches, dont la gazette du sorcier. Après cela, elle s'attacha les cheveux.

Drago regarda Luna sans rien dire.

- J'ai cours de métamorphose, dit Luna. Et le professeur McGonagall m'a dit une fois, de me coiffer avant de venir son cours. C'est pour cela que je m'attache les cheveux.

* Elle semblait un peu fâchée ce jour là.*se remémora Luna.

- McGonagall est une peau de vache, dit Drago. Elle n'a pas à t'imposer quoi que ce soit.

* J'aime bien qu'il prenne ma défense, c'est un vrai ami, Drago.*

- Elle est professeur, rappela Luna.

- Oui, c'est vrai, consentit Drago.

Luna et Drago se mirent en marche vers le château. Luna regrettait de ne pas avoir vu le calmar Géant, elle le trouvait si fascinant

- Tu as quoi comme cours ?demanda Luna.

- Botanique, répondit Drago.

Sur les marches du château des élèves de septièmes années attendaient.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Luna à Terry Bott un élève de sa maison.

- Une des bestioles du cours a attaqué Mandy, répondit Terry. Le prof et Anthony sont avec elle à l'infirmerie.

- C'est de la faute à cette Mandy, dit Harry Potter un élève de Serpentard. Hagrid lui avait dit que les Scroutt à Pétards à Cornes attaquent lorsqu'on a peur d'eux. Et elle s'est mise à trembler comme une feuille.

* J'aime bien découvrir de nouveaux animaux, mais ceux que présente le professeur Hagrid sont un peu dangereux.*

- Peut-être que si elle s'est mise à trembler, dit Drago, c'est parce qu'elle était terrifiée

- Te mêle pas de ça, Malefoy, dit Harry Potter.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas critiquer le professeur préféré de la plus célèbres des divinités, dit Drago hargneux.

- T'as raison sur ce point, dit Harry Potter revêche.

- Tu es pathétique Potter, Hagrid est incompétent et tout le monde le sait, dit Drago avec rogne.

Il se tourna vers Luna.

- Il faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires, à plus tard, dit-il.

- À plus tard, répondit Luna.

Luna monta les marches après Drago, elle entendit des rires sur son passage.

* Les pauvres, celles qui se moquent sont souvent les plus malheureuses.*

Assis sur la dernière marche, Luna vit le frère de Ginny, à coté de lui, une fille avait le visage dissimulé derrière Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle était en train de lire.

-

POV, d'Hermione Granger, élève de Serpentard.

-

Intriguée par les rire de Parvati et de Lavande, Hermione regarda par dessus son journal. Une élève de Poufsouffle, mal coiffée et avec d'étranges boucles d'oreilles montait les marches.

Lorsque la fille se fut suffisamment éloignée d'eux, Hermione se tourna vers Ron.

- Ce n'est pas une amie à ta sœur ça ?demanda Hermione.

* Voilà comme cela, je montre de l'intérêt à sa sœur.*songea Hermione.

- Peut-être bien, dit Ron d'un ton vague.

* Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. On les a vu plusieurs fois toutes les deux ensembles.*

- Tu veux pas qu'on commence notre binôme ce soir ?proposa Hermione. Comme cela on sera tranquille ce week-end pour s'occuper de nos autres devoirs.

- Si tu veux, dit Ron en haussant les épaules

- Après dîner ?proposa Hermione.

- Si tu veux.

Après dîner Ron et Hermione commencèrent de courtes recherches dans la bibliothèque.

Rapidement Hermione sortit trois livres des étagères.

- On parle des sortilèges qu'on recherche dans ces livres, justifia Hermione.

- Et comment tu le sais sans les avoir ouvert ?

- Je les ai déjà lu, éclaira Hermione. En voyant la liste de Flitwich je me suis souvenue que j'avais déjà vu certains de ces sorts.

* C'est même très étonnant que je ne connaisse pas plus de sorts de cette liste.*

Hermione se dirigea vers Madame Pince.

- Je suis désolée jeune fille, dit-elle. Vous ne pouvez emprunter qu'un seul livre à la fois.

* Flûte, j'avais oublié.*

À regret Hermione ramena l'un des livres sur les étagères. Elle donna l'un des livres restant à Ron.

- C'est première fois que j'emprunte un livre, confia Ron.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé.

* Ce n'est pas possible ! La bibliothèque est proche, elle regorge de livre ! Ce n'est pas possible !*

- Vraiment ?dit Hermione d'un ton vaguement surpris.

Leurs livres empruntés, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent leur salle commune. Ils s'assirent à une table éloignée du brouhaha des élèves.

Hermione ouvrit le premier livre.

- Pimenti, lut-elle.

- Et c'est quoi comme sortilège ?demanda Ron.

Hermione chercha la page indiquée par le sommaire, et elle lut l'intégralité de l'article consacré au sort.

- Au XVIIe siècle lut Hermione. Un sorcier a été dans un bar moldu mexicain. Il a beaucoup bu, il a reproché au barman les effets de l'alcool servi. Ensuite, il a sortit sa baguette et jeté pour la première fois le « Pimenti », au barman.

- Et il lui est arrivé quoi au barman? Demanda Ron.

- Ce n'est pas indiqué, dit Hermione. À mon avis Flitwich a choisi des sortilèges dont nous devons nous-mêmes découvrir les effets.

- Bon ben jette ce sort sur moi alors, dit Ron. Je sûrement devenir complètement saoul, ce doit être ça les effets…

Hermione leva sa baguette.

- Prêt ?

-Oui, répondit Ron.

- Pimenti, lança Hermione.

Le sort toucha Ron et n'eut aucun effet.

- Tu sens quelque chose de particulier ?demanda Hermione.

- Non, répondit Ron.

* Pourtant, tout est bon, la couleur du sort, l'incantation…*

Ron se gratta bruyamment la gorge. Il frappa son torse avec son poing et …toussa violement.

Une flamme de deux mètres de long sortit de la bouche de Ron.

Ron, lui, partit en arrière, propulsé, il traversa la salle en un éclair et finit lourdement sa course en percutant un mur.

*Ron…*

- RON !hurla Hermione.

Elle courut vers lui et s'agenouilla a ses cotés.

- J'suis pas mort, dit faiblement Ron.

*Ron…*

- Rien de cassé ?demanda Hermione.

- Demande plutôt ce qui n'est pas cassé, dit Ron mollement.

*Ron…*

- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit Hermione.

- Non, ça va aller, dit Ron. Je vais m'asseoir deux minutes.

- Depuis quand tu joues les réacteurs d'avions ?demanda Harry en apparaissant.

- Les acteurs de quoi ?demanda Ron.

- C'est moldu, dit Hermione. Tu vas t'asseoir sur un fauteuil, lève-toi.

Hermione prit le bras de Ron et l'aida à se relever. Il s'assit sur le premier canapé qu'il vit.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le brouhaha des élèves, interrompu par l'envolée de Ron, reprit.

Hermione fila récupérer leurs affaires, puis elle vint s'asseoir auprès de Ron. Elle prit un parchemin et écrivit une série de notes en deux exemplaires.

- Ça va mieux ?demanda-t-elle à Ron.

- Oui.

- Comment s'appelle ce sort ?demanda Harry assit face à eux.

- Le Pimenti, dit Ron.

* Y'a pas le droit de communiquer des binômes entre élèves.*

- Faut que je m'arrange pour que cela soit Seamus qui teste ce sort, dit Harry.

* T'es méchant Harry.*

- Lavande et Parvati sont ensemble ?demanda Ron.

* C'est peut-être le moment de me renseigner sur sa relation avec Lavande.*

- Oui, répondit Hermione. Neville est avec sa martyre personnelle, Susan Bones. Et Dean est avec Padma Patil de Poufsouffle.

- La sœur de Parvati ?demanda Harry amusé. Imagine qu'il les confond… Je veux être là pour voir Pavarti devenir hystérique.

- Au fait Harry, coupa Hermione. Tu as refait cet exercice. Aligner toute les filles de Poudlard.

- Oui, répondit Harry en perdant soudain son sourire.

- Moi aussi, dit Ron.

- Oui on sait, elles sont toutes nues, coupa Hermione.

Harry récupéra son sourire.

-Non ! S'offusqua Ron. Enfin pas toujours. J'utilise aussi ta technique.

* Pourquoi tu sors avec Lavande ! Non? Tu sors plus avec elle ? Hein ?*

- Et Lavande ?demanda Hermione négligente.

- On est en pause, dit Ron impatient.

Harry eut un drôle de sourire en regardant Ron et Hermione.

* Ne pas y prêter attention.*

- Alors Harry laquelle sort du lot chez toi ?demanda Ron.

- Toujours aucune, dit Harry exacerbé. Mais à chaque fois que je visualise les filles de Poudlard, je finis toujours par m'engueuler avec ta sœur. Donc ce n'est pas facile de se concentrer.

*… d'une certaine manière, elle sort du lot…Mais bon, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas Ginny Weasley la prochaine victime d'Harry.*

*C'est le moment de montrer de la sympathie envers la sœur de Ron.*

- Ça prouve qu'elle est moins stupide que les autres, dit Hermione.

Ron jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hermione.

- Mouais, dit Harry septique j'aurais plutôt dit que cela prouvait qu'elle était enragée.


	6. Chapitre 6 : la voix de Colin

Voilà avec ce chapitre, la deuxième session est terminée. Une session est égale à un chapitre. Les douze personnages sont en POV une fois par session. Donc après ce chapitre, les compteurs sont à zéro.*

**Chapitre 6 : La voix de Colin.  
**

POV de Pansy Parkinson, élève de Gryffondor.

-

Pansy était assise en haut des gradins, entourée de ses amis, la voix du commentateur de Quidditch retentissait dans tout le stade.

- Et maintenant, voici les joueurs, cria Colin Crivey.

La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit et deux files de joueur, l'une bleue, l'autre jaune, en sortit. Les deux capitaines menaient leur équipe respective.

- … Notons les talents incontestables du capitaine des Serdaigles, Smith, cria Crivey. Il sait diriger son équipe…

* Et oui, mon Zac, c'est le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus intelligent…*

- … Mais le capitaine de l'équipe adverse, n'est pas en reste, Anthony Goldstein, a une très forte popularité parmi les élèves de l'école.

* Et depuis quand on gagne des matchs avec de la popularité auprès des élèves ?*

- Le meilleur joueur de ce match, est sans aucun doute, Michael Corner, de Poufsouffle. Les Poufsouffles qui partent favoris de cette rencontre, hurla Crivey.

Les supportèrent de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, hurlèrent avec exaltation.

Sur le terrain, les capitaines se serraient la main.

- Ce Crivey est vraiment minable comme commentateur, annonça Millicent assise à coté de Pansy.

* Je préfère entendre la voix, de mon Zac, mais là il joue...*

- … il n'a cité que les meilleurs joueurs, continua Millicent. Il y a quand même quatorze joueurs sur le terrain.

- Cet idiot veut faire ami ami avec les célébrités, confia Théodore assis de l'autre coté de Pansy.

* Mon Zac, au moins il ne fait pas ça.*

- Il est pire que Smith et c'est peu dire, dit Blaise assis derrière Pansy.

* NON ! Mon Zac il est parfait.*

- … Smith est trop partial, poursuivit Blaise. Un bon commentateur ne doit pas montrer de préférence.

* Oui… enfin… ça ce n'est pas trop grave…*

Sur le terrain, les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais. Et madame Bibine siffla le coup d'envoi, les joueurs s'envolèrent d'un coup, et le match commença.

- … magnifique intervention de Smith, commenta Crivey.

* Crivey a raison, il est magnifique mon Zac.*

- Quelle magnifique intervention ? s'emporta Drago, assis sur le banc derrière celui de Pansy. Le souaffle lui est tombé dans les mains !

* Drago !ne critique pas mon Zac.*

Les joueurs virevoltaient dans les airs en suivant la balle rouge. Colin Crivey s'extasiait sur les trois mêmes joueurs du match, alors que Pansy entendait ses amis Drago, Blaise, Théodore, Vincent et Gregory critiquer le mauvais jeu des joueurs.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique Goldstein ?s'irrita Drago. Il est au courant qu'il joue un match de Quidditch ?

- Trente à soixante pour les Poufsouffles, annonça Crivey après un but de Zac.

* Mon Zac a marqué…*

- Regardez, dit brusquement Gregory en pointant du doigt une minuscule joueuse bleue.

- Elle l'a repéré, dit Drago.

Dans les airs l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle filait à travers le terrain, bientôt Anthony Goldstein se mit à sa poursuite. Mais c'était trop tard, au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune attrapeuse brandissait le vif d'or sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs qui ne s'attendaient pas à une victoire des Aigles.

Les Serdaigles laissèrent éclater leur joie.

- Comment s'appelle cette attrapeuse ?demanda Vincent par dessus le brouhaha des Serdaigles.

- Zeller, Rose Zeller, dit Drago. Elle est en troisième année.

- Une future Divinité, dit Blaise avec un sourire.

* Et mon Zac a eut l'intelligence de la prendre dans son équipe, je le savais brillant.*

Dans la tribune du commentateur, Colin Crivey cherchait désespérément le nom de l'attrapeuse, inconnue jusqu'ici.

- La nouvelle génération est en marche, conclut Drago.

Les Serdaigles avaient envahi le terrain, ils portaient en triomphe leurs joueurs. Zac était rayonnant, comme tous les membres de son équipe. Pansy regarda les supporters déçus. Elle vit Padma, qu'elle connaissait car elles étaient toutes les deux préfètes. Padma discutait avec Terry Boot qui lui, restait figé sur l'équipe des vaincus.

* Les pauvres quand même…*

- Zeller, s'écria Crivey en brandissant une feuille. C'est à présent une joueuse avec laquelle il faudra compter.

-

POV de Terry Boot, élève de Poufsouffe.

-

* Pauvre Anthony *songea Terry.

Les joueurs en jaune rentrèrent têtes baissées dans les vestiaires alors que les joueurs de Serdaigle partaient faire la fête. Progressivement les élèves quittaient le stade.

- C'est dommage, dit Mandy, surtout qu'on pensait tous qu'on allait gagner.

- Bon on y va ?demanda Padma. Lorsque les joueurs rentreront à la salle commune; il vaut mieux qu'on y soit pour leur montrer qu'on ne leur en veut pas.

Padma, Lisa et Mandy sortirent des gradins laissant Terry seul.

Une demi heure plus tard, le stade était complètement vide. Hormis Terry qui guettait la sortie des vestiaires, caché derrière une cloison. Soudain des voix retentirent de l'intérieur du vestiaire. Michael Corner apparut le premier, cinq autres joueurs le suivaient.

* Il n'est pas avec eux.*

Lorsque les joueurs furent suffisamment loin, Terry entra dans les vestiaires.

On entendait le bruit d'une douche. Lentement Terry s'approcha du bruit d'eau. Le bruit se stoppa. On avait coupé l'arrivé d'eau. Arrivé devant la porte des douches, Terry frappa à la porte.

- Anthony, appela Terry.

Terry ouvrit la porte et retint son souffle devant son ami qui utilisait son unique serviette pour s'essuyer les cheveux.

- Je suis soulagé de savoir que c'est toi, dit Anthony.

* Respire ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois nu, après tout, on vit ensemble dans le même dortoir depuis sept ans et personne n'a jamais fermé la porte de la salle de bain à clé, des accidents sont souvent arrivés. En même temps, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu l'un de ces accidents, et puis là c'est pas un bout de peau que t'aperçois avant de ressortir en vitesse de la pièce.*

Enfin Anthony mit sa serviette de bain autour de sa taille.

* Le spectacle est déjà terminé ?*

- Je suis désolé pour le match, dit Terry.

- Ouais, répondit Anthony. Au moins on s'est bien battu, et les poursuiveurs ont fait leur travail les batteurs et le gardien aussi.

Anthony s'assit sur un banc. Terry hésita, puis le rejoignit.

- C'est moi qui n'ai pas fait mon boulot, dit Anthony.

- Non, contredit Terry. L'attrapeuse adverse était plus près du vif d'or, elle a eu plus de chance.

- Pas tant que ça, dit Anthony sombrement. Elle l'a coursé un peu le vif…

Terry n'osa pas répondre

- En plus elle a quoi cette attrapeuse ?treize ans ?dit Anthony.

- L'âge, surtout au poste d'attrapeur, ne veut dire rien, assura Terry. Regarde Potter, il a postulé dès sa première année au poste d'attrapeur et il a été pris alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans.

- Potter est un mauvais joueur, dit Anthony. Il pourrit l'ambiance des matchs des Gryffondors.

- Toi tout le monde sait que tu es un bon capitaine, dit Terry. Personne ne t'en voudra.

- Y'a déjà Michael qui m'en veut, dit Anthony.

- Michael est un idiot avec un faux courage, dit Terry furieusement.

Anthony sourit.

- Et puis cet abruti t'en veut parce que tu as réussi à devenir une Divinité et pas lui, dit Terry. En plus je suis sûr que c'est pour essayer d'en devenir une qu'il est sorti avec Ginny Weasley.

Lentement Anthony se leva, il posa sa serviette sur un perchoir et passa dans la pièce d'à côté.

* Mes aïeux ! Vive les joueurs de Quidditch !*

Au moins, dit Anthony, les Poufsouffles ont eu leur meilleure place au classement du championnat depuis trois ans.

* Qu est-ce que j'ai mis comme sous vêtement ce matin ? calsif ? Non boxer?*

Terry se leva enfin du bac et se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte, il regarda Anthony passer un tee-shirt.

- Depuis que Cédric est parti de Poudlard on n'a jamais fait mieux que la seconde place de toute façon, dit Anthony.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, dit Terry. Il y a en ce moment, dans la salle commune, une horde de filles prête à te consoler.

Anthony éclata de rire.

- On ne devrait pas les faire attendre trop longtemps; dit Anthony avec un sourire.

- Prends l'air malheureux quand même, conseilla Terry en souriant.

Les deux garçons sortirent du vestiaire et marchèrent vers le château.

Dans le hall Potter et Colin Crivey, le commentateur, discutaient, ou plutôt Crivey harcelait Potter de questions.  
Lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'eux, Crivey les arrêta.

- Anthony, dit-il? C'était un match magnifique, Zeller n'a eut qu'un coup de chance.

-

POV de Harry Potter, élève de Serpentard.

-

Harry profita que Colin parlait du match avec deux Poufsouffles pour s'esquiver.

* Dommage que cet idiot soit nécessaire à ma popularité. En plus il se trompe, Zeller a bien mieux joué que Goldstein.*

Harry rejoignit la salle sur demande au septième étage. Il avait quelques minutes à tuer avant d'aller dîner et d'aller travailler en binôme avec Seamus.

Harry sortit la carte du maraudeur de sa poche et l'étala sur une table.

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit Harry.

La carte se découvrit

Ensuite Harry sortit une liste des élèves qu'il avait chipé dans le bureau du professeur Rogue.  
D'un sort Harry effaça les noms de tous les garçons de la liste, ensuite avec le même sort, il effaça les élèves qui n'étaient ni en septième, ni en sixième, ni en cinquième années. Il finit en effaçant, ses ex et les Gryffondors.

Puis Harry lut les noms restant, il effaçait ici et là des noms de filles qui ne correspondait pas à sa popularité. Il effaça également les noms des filles qu'Hermione lui avait déconseillées contre son gré.

* Elle est gentille Hermione, mais elle pourrait m'aider un peu plus.*

Dix minutes plus tard, il ne restait que cinq noms sur la liste, principalement des noms qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.  
Harry prit la carte et repéra l'une des filles qui déambulait dans le couloir des enchantements.

Il fallut deux heures à Harry pour trouver les cinq filles, aucune d'entre elles ne lui plaisait

* Je devrais peut-être être moins exigeant, * admit Harry.

Soudain Harry percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

- Potter ! Hurla Ginny Weasley. Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches ?

* Je pourrais peut-être envisager les Gryffondors.*

- On est deux à s'être rentrés dedans, dit Harry. Tu es aussi en tort, Weasley.

Harry se figea une seconde.

* C'est bizarre quand même…*

- Ginny, dit Harry, c'est comme cela que je vais t'appeler, parce que Weasley, c'est trop bizarre.

Ginny regarda Harry exaspéré.

- Je suis étonnée que tu connaisses mon nom Potter, dit-elle.

- Moi c'est Harry, dit-il avec un grand sourire moqueur. Mais tu peux m'appeler Potter, ça me convient parfaitement.

- C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

* Parfois j'ai l'impression que cette fille me drague…*

- Alors Ginny, dit Harry, comme ça, tu m'es encore rentrée dedans. Intéressant

* Faut pas que j'oublie que c'est la sœur de Ron. Donc pas trop d'allusion qu'elle n'apprécierait pas et Ron non plus.

- Il y a une salle vide juste ici, dit Harry. Si tu tiens tant que ça à ce qu'on se percute, y'en a pour deux minutes…

* Et non, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'espère qu'elle ne dira rien à Ron. Qu'est-ce que je raconte, elle ne dira rien.*

- Deux minutes ?dit Ginny moqueuse.

Elle regarda Harry de haut en bas.

- Je plains ta petite amie, dit-elle. Deux minutes !

* La garce !*

- Je suis sûr que si tu insistes, c'est parce que tu meures d'envie que je te prouve le contraire, dit Harry.

* Prends ça !*

- Exactement Potter, tu m'as percée à jour…

*…*

* Bordel, c'est quoi ce délire ?non j'ai pas hésité ! Qui a dit le contraire ?je suis Harry Potter, elle est Ginny Weasley, on est fait pour se détester… Le premier qui dit que j'ai hésité, je lâche Hagrid bourré sur lui.*

- Ce sera tout Potter ?demanda Ginny. Je vais dîner.

- Moi aussi, dit Harry.

* Mais arrête ! Ça ressemble à une proposition, ce « moi aussi » elle ça croire que je veux qu'on aille ensemble à la Grande Salle.*

- Contente pour toi, dit Ginny.

Elle passa à côté d'Harry et longea le couloir, puis disparut à l'angle.

* Non, je ne suis pas resté figé sur elle, non !*

Harry décida d'aller dîner.

Il s'assit à côté de Ron et Hermione.

* À entendre les ricanements de Ron et Neville, Susan Bones et Neville viennent de travailler en binôme.*

- Pendant qu'ils sont occupés à parler de cette courge, dit Hermione à Harry. Parle-moi de ta nouvelle future conquête.

* Ginny ?… hein ? Non, je n'ai pas pensé à la sœur de Ron, c'est à peine si je sais comment elle s'appelle…*

- Pas encore trouvé, dit Harry. Je vais essayer d'être moins exigeant.

Hermione sembla hésiter.

- Harry ce n'est pas normal que tu ne trouves pas, parmi toutes les filles qu'il y a ici, dit-elle. Tu devrais peut-être essayer avec un garçon

Harry faillit recracher son jus de citrouille, il toussa pendant quelques secondes, pour avoir avalé de travers.

- Le problème, continua Hermione sans faire attention à Harry. C'est qu'il n'y a aucun gay déclaré à Poudlard. Alors que statistiquement, il devrait en avoir.

- Hermione, dit Harry. Y'a aucune chance de ce côté-là.

Harry bu une nouvelle gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

- Ça ne lève qu'avec les filles ?demanda Hermione.

Harry recracha violemment son jus de citrouille qui évita de peu Neville.

- RON !appela Harry. Tu viens de louper un truc énorme !

- Quoi ?demanda Ron assis de l'autre côté d'Harry.

- On dirait que tu déteins sur notre prude Hermione, conclut Harry.

- Bon ?dit Hermione agacée.

- Pour répondre à ta question Hermione, oui, dit Harry. Et l'autre solution ne pourrait donc pas fonctionner.

- Tant pis, dit Hermione. Mais tu avoueras que c'est étrange

Harry ne répondit pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry regardait les élèves filles de l'école, une par une. Il se stoppa sur une élève assisse à la table des Gryffondors avant de se gifler mentalement.

- Seamus, dit-il. On se retrouve dans la bibliothèque

Harry se leva et fila vers la sortie. Il aperçut des élèves de Serdaigles qui remontaient clandestinement des cuisines, les bras chargés de victuailles, parmi eux, Harry fut surpris de voir Hannah Abbot, qui était préfete.

- Harry, appela brusquement Colin Crivey. Tu as disparu tout à l'heure.

-

POV de Hannah Abbot, élève de Serdaigle.

-

* Comment ils ont fait pour m'embarquer là dedans ?je suis préfete, et je suis en train d'enfreindre le règlement !*

Hannah jeta un regard méfiant sur deux Serpentards qui étaient en train de se parler. Elle monta précipitamment les escaliers avec Susan et Justin pour rejoindre la tour des Serdaigles.

- Quand Ernie verra ça… gémit Hannah en regardant les paquets de gâteau et de bieraubeurre qu'elle portait.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, dit Justin. On va s'en occuper.

- Comment ça ?demanda Hannah encore plus inquiète.

- Des sixièmes années sont partis chercher quelque chose de plus fort que de la bierraubeurre.

* Ho c'est pas vrai, de l'alcool, et je suis préfete… pourquoi faut-il que je sois préfete.*

- Les profs font comme s'ils ne voyaient rien, les jours de fête, rassura Susan. T'en fais pas pour ton insigne.

- D'accord, capitula Hannah. Je suis sourde, muette et aveugle pour les prochaines heures.

- Excellente résolution, dit Justin. Et puis il faudrait que tu commences toi aussi à en profiter de cette fête, on n'a pas souvent l'occasion d'en faire à Serdaigle.

Hannah ne répondit rien.

Les trois Serdaigles rentrèrent bientôt dans leur salle commune. L'ambiance était gentiment survoltée. Zac hurlait à plein poumon qu'il était fier d'avoir gagné le match. Rose Zeller avait été transportée sur une table, elle était entourée d'un drapeau aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

- Hannah, dit Ernie en apparaissant. Je crois qu'on va être obligé d'aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler.

* Travailler !*

- Ernie, dit Hannah. C'est la fête je crois d'exceptionnellement on peut faire une pause.

Ernie parut surpris de la réaction d'Hannah.

- Elle a raison, dit Justin en tendant un verre à Ernie. Bois ça.

Justin remplit un second verre qu'il tendit à Hannah.

- Détendez-vous les intellos, dit-il.

* Vois ce que tu as fais de moi, Ernie chéri, une intello !*

Ernie contempla son verre, puis il regarda Hannah comme pour lui demander ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Justin était parti distribuer d'autres verres, et de nouvelles bouteilles apparaissaient constamment. Deux trois élèves imitaient Justin.

- Mais, dit Ernie. Notre devoir en potion on va le faire quand ?

* Devoir en Potion ?*

Subitement Hannah porta son verre à ses lèvres et bu d'une traite. Il sembla à Hannah que ça gorge avait pris feu, elle toussa durant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, Justin était devant elle, avec un grand sourire et une bouteille à la main.

- Pas de verre vide, dit-il à Hannah en remplissant son verre.

Il repartit remplir d'autres verres.

- Tu me surprends, Hannah, dit Ernie.

- Détends-toi, tu risques de plomber l'ambiance, bois, ordonna Hannah.

Lentement, et à petites gorgées, Ernie but le contenu de son verre, qui une fois vide fut rempli une seconde fois, puis une troisième fois, puis une quatrième… Le verre d'Hannah subissait le même sort.

Deux heures plus tard, Zac effectuait un strip-tease sur une table entouré de filles qui criaient. Hannah était à la recherche d'une bouteille, elle trouva Justin en grande conversation avec Miranda Faucett.

* Ils sont très occupés… moi aussi je veux être très occupée… Ernie ?*

Hannah tourna sur elle même un peu trop vite, elle se raccrocha à une chaise, et tenta vainement de marcher droit, elle s'arrêta devant Susan, assise sur le sol, au milieu de la salle.

- Hannah, cria Susan. Viens !

Hannah se reprocha d'elle. Susan tira sur son amie pour la faire tomber par terre.

- Hannah, dit Susan…Hannah… Hannah…

* Voui ?*

- … Hannah… tu es mon amie, on est amie et si un jour tu as un truc à me demander, tu sais que… Hannah… tu peux compter sur moi.

- Je sais, répondit vaguement Hannah.

- Hannah… continua Susan. Et toi ?

* Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?*

- Si tu as besoin d'un service, dit Hannah, tu peux compter sur moi.

Susan leva les bras au ciel.

- Je suis contente que tu me proposes ton aide, dit-elle en prenant brusquement Hannah dans ses bras. Parce que j'ai justement, Hannah, besoin de ton aide, Nana.

* Il faut qu'on fasse attention, le bateau pourrait se renverser…*

- Vois-tu, Nana, il faut que tu m'aides à faire quelque chose qui est parfaitement dans tes cordes, Nana, dit Susan d'une voix embrouillée. Il faut… Nana… que tu m'aides à… à… à quoi déjà ?

- Fais attention, recommanda Hannah. Le bateau tangue un peu.

- À peter la gueule à un mec, dit brusquement Susan. Quel bateau ?

- À quel mec tu veux peter la gueule ?demanda Hannah.

- Le type avec qui je suis en binôme, dit-elle. Neville Londubat, c'est un sadique, un idiot pas beau.

* Idiot, pas beau ! Ça rime !*

Hannah se frappa la tête ce qui faillit la faire tomber.

- Mais Susan, je suis préfete.

- Nana, reprocha Susan.

Hannah secoua violement la tête.

- Nana !

- Marre.

- Hein ?dit Susan.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Nana !insista encore Susan.

- J'en ai marre, dit Hannah.

- Mais qu'es-ce que tu racontes ?

*…*

- J'en sais rien mon cerveau est bloqué.

- Nana, reprit Susan.

- Ça y est j'ai compris, s'écria Hannah.

- Quoi Nana ?

- J'en ai marre de cette nana là, marre de cette nana, chantonna Hannah.

Le visage de Susan s'éclaira, elle et Hannah se mirent à chanter très fort au milieu de la salle commune.

- … J'étais bien mieux avant, cajolé par maman, tout le temps… j'en ai marre de cette nana là…

Susan et Hannah continuèrent de chanter assises, et sous les yeux ahuris des Serdaigles. Un flash interrompit leur duo.

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, dit Justin un appareil photo à la main.

Péniblement Hannah se leva.

- J'ai un truc à dire à Ernie, dit-elle.

- Et moi, il faut que j'aille faire pipi, dit Susan.

- Fait attention à ne pas tomber à la mer, recommanda Hannah. Tu m'as l'air un peu saoule.

Susan regarda Hannah en fronçant les sourcils. Comme elle ne regardait pas devant elle, Susan percuta un fauteuil et tomba la tête la première dessus.

- Susan ?appela Hannah inquiète.

- J'en ai marre de cette nana là, marre de cette nana ! Chanta Susan la voix étouffée par un coussin.

* Elle n'est pas en dimitaro, c'est bon elle pourra toujours gounifra.*

Les idées parfaitement claires, et la démarche très assurée, Hannah marcha vers Ernie affalé sur un canapé. Hannah tomba mollement à ses côtés.

- Ern, réveille-toi, dit Hannah.

- T'as loupé Patrick Bruel, dit Ernie, il est venu chanter et après il a fait un strip-tease. Ou avant, je sais plus, en tout cas, il ne s'arrange pas…

- Patrick Bruel est venu ?s'étonna Hannah.

* Flûte, zut, je l'ai loupé.*

- Qui est Patrick Bruel ?demanda Hannah.

- Tu sais Hannah, dit Ernie. Je t'aime, tu es la fille la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse.

* Ho…*

- Ernie, dit-elle émue. Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Oui, dit Ernie, je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Ho, Ernie ça me touche beaucoup.

- Tu es… tu es…

* Je suis ?*

- La meilleure amie que je puisse avoir.

*…*

*…*

*…*

*…*

Dix minutes plus tard.

*…*

*...*

*…*

* Tilt*

* L'espèce d'enfoiré, je vais lui peter la gueule. Je vais lui faire avaler de la bouse de dragon. Je vais… Je vais…*

Hannah regarda Ernie qui s'était endormi.

* Je vais profiter de son état comateux pour l'embrasser.*

Hannah se leva, trébucha et s'étala sur le sol. À quatre pattes, elle s'approcha d'Ernie.

- Hey Ernie ? Demanda Hannah dans son oreille. Tu es mon meilleur ami aussi.

Ernie émit un ronflement sonre.

Hannah regarda autour d'eux, ils étaient masqués par le canapé, personne ne pouvait les voir.

- Je suis en manque de mec, dit Hannah. Et comme on est pote, tu pourrais peut-être combler le manque ?

Ernie ronfla une nouvelle fois.

Hannah s'approcha des lèvres d'Ernie, lentement elle se rapprocha toujours. Jusqu'à ce que….

* Oh Oh ! Mon estomac, ma gorge ! Et bientôt, ça va sortir !*

Hannah se leva précipitamment et fonça vers les toilettes les plus proches.

L'estomac vide, elle ressortit et rejoignit son dortoir.

- Ça va ?demanda Susan.

- Non, répondit Hannah. J'ai le mal de mer.


	7. Chapitre 7 la bibliotheque

**Chapitre 7 : La bibliothèque**

-

POV d'Hermione Granger, élève de Serpentard.

-

Hermione entra dans la bibliothèque. Elle fila directement au rayon métamorphose et lu les tranches des ouvrages alignés. Soudain, elle aperçut Ginny Weasley en train de faire ses devoirs.

* On n'est que toutes les deux dans la bibliothèque, il n'y a pas de témoin ! C'est le moment idéal. Courage !*

Hermione fit un pas vers la sœur de Ron avant de se raviser.

* Le courage n'est pas ma principale qualité.*

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione se décida, elle s'approcha d'un pas faussement assuré vers Ginny qui tournait furieusement les pages d'un livre.

- Hey ! dit Hermione. Calme-toi, tu vas arracher les pages.

* Un reproche ! C'est le meilleur moyen d'améliorer mes rapports avec elle.*

- Comme ça, cela te donne une occasion supplémentaire de râler, dit Ginny Weasley.

* Ok…  
Je vais faire demi-tour.*

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux notes de Ginny étalées sur la table.

* Un dernier essai !*

- Tu travailles sur les sortilèges informulés ?demanda Hermione.

- Ouais, répondit Ginny.

* Elle devrait déjà les maîtriser !*

- Tu devrais déjà les maîtriser, dit Hermione.

- Ben non, dit furieusement Ginny. Selon Flitwich je ne parviens pas à me concentrer à cause d'embrouilles que j'aie. Tu as peut-être une idée de quelles embrouilles je peux avoir ?

* D'accord…  
Bon là, je fais demi tour.*

Hermione tourna les talons. Brusquement elle s'arrêta devant un livre qu'elle reconnaissait sur une étagère, un livre qui lui avait été très utile l'année dernière. Elle le prit et retourna voir Ginny.

- Heu… Ginny ?hésita Hermione.

La Gryffondore releva la tête, surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous de m'appeler Ginny ?demanda-t-elle.

* Qui tous ?*

- Pourquoi ?demanda froidement Hermione. Ce n'est pas ton prénom ?

- J'avais oublié, qu'avec mon frère ça fait bizarre, dit durement Ginny.

- Tiens, dit Hermione en tendant le livre qu'elle avait prit. Page 317.

Ginny, méfiante, prit le livre et l'ouvrit à la bonne page.

- L'année dernière, Flitwich m'a aussi dit que j'avais l'esprit occupé pour les sortilèges informulés, dit Hermione. Alors je suis venue ici, et j'ai trouvé ce livre. Il donne plein de petites combines pour se vider correctement la tête.

Ginny parcourut le livre des yeux.

- Merci, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Hermione fit volte face et repartit au rayon des métamorphoses.

* C'est fait, elle m'apprécie peut-être un peu maintenant ? Et elle le dira à Ron…*

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit.

Dean et la sœur de Parvati entrèrent.

-

POV de Padma Patil, élève de Poufsouffe.

-

Padma avança automatiquement vers le rayon consacré aux sortilèges. Dean la suivait de près.

- On va devoir commencer nos recherches à l'aveuglette, dit Padma.

Dean acquiesça et prit un livre sur les étagères. Padma s'empressa de l'imiter.

* C'est la première fois que je suis en… t-ê-t-e-à-t-ê-t-e avec DEAN ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Flitwich a eu la meilleure idée de sa vie. Je pourrais peut-être jeter un sortilège de confusion à Dean, il me confondrait avec Parvati.*

- Il est sur la liste le « Diramor » ?demanda Dean en sortant Padma de ses pensées.

- Oui, dit-elle. Tu l'as trouvé ?

- Oui, répondit Dean en montrant un livre qu'il tenait. J'étais déjà tombé dessus une fois.

Dean lu la page consacré au « Diramor ».

- C'est étrange, dit-il, on ne parle nulle part des effets du sortilège.

- Il va falloir le tester alors, conclut Padma.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et entrèrent dans la première salle vide qu'ils trouvèrent. Dans la pièce, Padma remarqua des chaises détruites et des traces de brûlure sur les murs.

- À mon avis, beaucoup d'élèves en binôme dans différentes maisons doivent venir travailler les sortilèges ici, dit Dean

- Sûrement, répondit Padma.

- Tu me jette le sort ?demanda Dean.

* Non, je ne pourrais pas !*

- Non, dit Padma. C'est toi qui as trouvé le sortilège, alors c'est à moi d'en subir les effets la première.

- Ça pourrait être dangereux, dit Dean.

* Attentionné avec ça !*

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, répondit Padma avec un sourire. Je peux aussi bien que toi, subir les effets du sort.

- Tu es vraiment très différente de Parvati, dit Dean.

* Ne me parle pas de cette pétase qui se trouve être, je ne sais trop comment, ma sœur jumelle.*

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Padma.

- Diramor, lança-t-il.

Un éclair rose fuchsia frappa Padma qui bascula en arrière et atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Padma entendit Dean se précipiter vers elle. Padma se redressa, aidée par Dean qui passa un bras autour de sa taille pour combler son l'équilibre précaire.

* Maintenant tu passes ton autre bras autour de mes épaules, ou de ma taille, au choix, et tu m'embrasses.*

- Ça va ?demanda Dean d'un ton inquiet.

- Oui, répondit Padma ma tête tourne, je crois que c'est à cause des ondes d'amours qu'émet cette salle.

* Hein ? Les ondes de quoi ?*

- Ha ?dit Dean surprit. À part les ondes d'amours, tu sens les effets du sortilège ?

- Non, répondit Padma. Mon besoin d'amour est trop fort pour me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit….

* Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?je deviens dingue, ça y est ! Préparer St Mangouste, je débarque*

Padma regarda Dean l'air paniquée, elle désigna ses propres lèvres pour faire comprendre à Dean qu'elle ne contrôlait pas ces paroles.

- Visiblement, le sort ne t'a pas loupée, conclut Dean avec un léger sourire.

- C'est l'amour qui ne m'a pas loupée, ne put s'empêcher de corriger Padma.

* Mais faites-moi taire !*

- Je vais lever le sortilège, dit Dean en prenant le livre dans ces mains, je vérifie que le « Finite Incatatum » est suffisant.

- C'est une bonne idée, répondit Padma.

* Ouf, je n'ai rien dit de terrifiant.*

- Mais avant ça, continua-t-elle, j'aimerais que tu m'embrasses…

* Ça c'est terrifiant…*

Dean se tourna vers Padma.

- Vraiment ? Dit Dean avec un sourire.

* Tu veux ?*

Padma prit un air outragé.

- Excuse-moi, dit aussitôt Dean confus. Ça n'a rien d'amusant.

- Non, dit Padma. Les choses de l'amour n'ont rien d'amusant. Et Dean, mon amour, je t'aime et je suis sûre que toi aussi tu m'aimes.

* Seule solution : FUIR !*

Padma s'éloigna rapidement de Dean.

- Attends, dit-il.

Padma s'arrêta et se tourna vers Dean qui avait sortit sa baguette.

- Finite, dit-il.

- Pitié…, dit Padma. Oui, c'est bon je parle normalement.

- À mon tour maintenant, dit Dean. Jette-moi le sort.

- Tu es sûr ?demanda Padma surprise.

Dean acquiesça et Padma sortit sa baguette.

- Diramor, lança-t-elle.

Comme Padma quelques minutes plus tôt Dean tomba à la renverse sous l'effet du jet rose fuchsia. Padma se précipita aussitôt vers lui.

- Padma, dit-il. Ton visage me remplit de bonheur.

* Vraiment ?… J'ai le même visage que Parvati en même temps.*

- Je vais te désenvoûter dès maintenant, dit Padma.

- Tu perçois l'amour que je t'offre ?demanda Dean.

*…*

- Finite, lança Padma.

Dean se releva.

- Je crois qu'on a assez fait de pratique, dit Padma.

Pendant une heure, ils prirent des notes et rédigèrent quelques paragraphes qu'ils comptaient mettre dans leur devoir.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas raconter à Parvati ce qui s'est passé, dit Dean. Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier puisque c'était un sort qui nous a fait parler d'amour. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que Parvati le prendrait bien.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, dit Padma.

- On se revoit dans la semaine ?demanda Dean.

- Oui, dit Padma. Je vais aller rendre le livre à la bibliothèque on n'en a plus besoin.

Ils sortirent de la salle.

* Il est merveilleux ! On doute que ça soit un Serpentard.*

Padma entra dans la bibliothèque. Visiblement, elle et Dean n'étaient pas les seuls à travailler leurs binômes. Pansy et Zacharias Smith feuilletaient des livres de sortilège.

-

POV de Pansy Parkinson, élève de Gryffondor.

-

* Mon Zac ! Je vous ai dit qu'il magnifiquement beau ?*

- Ça serait bien si on pouvait travailler un peu plus souvent, dit Zac. C'est la troisième fois qu'on travaille ensemble et il ne nous reste plus que deux semaines et demie.

* Beaucoup n'ont même pas commencé à travailler, mais pour être avec toi, je ferais n'importe quoi.*

- C'est une bonne idée, dit Pansy.

Pansy et Zac passèrent pour le plus grand bonheur de Pansy, une heure et demie à trouver un nouveau sortilège à tester.

- Tu me jettes le sort ?demanda Zac.

Ils étaient retournés dans la salle de classe vide où ils avaient pris l'habitude de travailler. Il y avait des traces de brûlures sur les murs, et certaines chaises étaient détruites.

- Je peux commencer, dit Pansy.

Zac refusa et Pansy dut lever sa baguette.

- Euvutkce, lança Pansy à contre cœur.

Le sort frappa Zac qui se trouva aussitôt avec de petites ailes à la place des oreilles.

- Je ne sens rien de particulier, dit Zac. Le sort n'a pas dû fonctionner correctement.

* Comment je lui explique ce qui se passe ?*

- Heu… hésita Pansy.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit en petit miroir qu'elle tendit à Zac. En regardant dans le miroir, il fut stupéfait de la transformation de ses oreilles.

- Ce sont des ailes de vif d'or, remarqua-t-il.

- Ha ?dit Pansy incapable de dire autre chose.

- Tu lèves le sort ?demanda Zac.

Pansy s'exécuta.

* Ho non, c'est mon tour ! Je vais avoir des ailes de vif d'or à la place de mes oreilles, et devant Zac en plus.*

- Euvutkce, lança Zac sur Pansy sans prendre la peine de la prévenir.

Aussitôt, Pansy se vit enfermée dans une citrouille géante.

- Houlà, dit Zac de l'extérieur. Elle a été transformée en citrouille, manquait plus que ça.

* C'est vrai que subir tous ces sortilèges, ça commence à être énervant… mais moi tant que je suis avec mon Zac tout va bien.*

- Je ne suis pas transformée, dit Pansy je suis à l'intérieur.

- Il faudrait mieux que tu sortes de toi même, dit Zac. Si je fais exploser la citrouille, je pourrais te blesser.

* Comment on fait ça ?*

Il eut quelques secondes de silence.

- Essaye la formule « Explo » suggéra enfin Zac.

* Mais oui bien sûr « Explo », ce que je peux être courge parfois.*

- Explo, lança Pansy contre la citrouille.

La citrouille explosa de l'intérieur en mille morceaux qui s'étalèrent sur les parois de la salle de classe. Pansy revit la lumière que laissait passer les fenêtres, devant autant de dégâts, elle était étonnée d'être toujours debout. Elle chercha Zac de yeux et le trouva couvert de morceaux de citrouille et avec une expression ahurie.

- Ça va ?demanda Pansy. Tu as l'air bizarre.

- Tu vas avoir besoin d'un grand miroir, dit Zac.

* Oh Merlin ! J'ai quelle tête ?*

Effrayée, Pansy se précipita vers la table sur laquelle elle avait déposé son miroir de poche.

* Mes cheveux sont attachés ! Et je suis super bien maquillée !*

Pansy regarda ses vêtements elle remarque enfin qu'elle portait une magnifique robe blanche, des gants de soie, une opale blanche autour du cou et à ses pieds…

* Des chaussures de vair !*

Zac se gratta la gorge.

- Tu es très jolie, dit-il d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

* Il a dit que j'étais jolie !*

- Merci, répondit Pansy.

- Mais ça ne fait pas avancer le schmilblick, dit Zac.

* Hein ?*

- Hein ?dit Pansy.

- On ne sait pas quels sont les effets de ce sortilège.

- En tous cas, dit Pansy. Moi j'adore.

- Tu veux qu'on attende avant de le lever ?

- Oui.

Ils s'installèrent à une table, non s'en difficulté pour Pansy, et recopièrent des notes prises dans le livre. Une demi-heure plus tard. Pansy laissa Zac lever le sort. Puis ils retournèrent à la bibliothèque rendre le livre.

Zac fila vers deux élèves en train de se disputer.

- Ça va Susan ?demanda Zac qui parut légèrement inquiet.

* On s'en fout de Susan !*

- Oui, merci, répondit Susan agacée.

Susan donna brutalement un épais livre à un garçon au visage rond, Pansy se souvenait qu'il s'appelait Neville Londubat et qu'il était à Serpentard. Londubat s'éloigna vers Madame Pince.

- Il t'embête ?demanda Zac.

* Mais on s'en fout de ça ! Dégage Susan !laisse moi avec Zac.*

- Je me défends, répondit Susan.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Zac avec un sourire.

-

POV de Susan Bones, élèves de Poufsouffe.

-

Zac s'éloigna, Pansy Parkinson le suivit.

* Elle a le regard méchant cette fille, *songea Susan.

Susan s'approcha à regret de Londubat qui l'attendait près de la porte. Elle avait horriblement mal à la tête.

* J'ai peut-être trop bu hier.*

Susan se dit qu'elle n'était pas à plaindre, Hannah avait passé sa matinée à vomir et elle était d'une humeur massacrante. Hannah avait une hargne toute particulière à l'encontre d'Ernie qui ne se rendait compte de rien, trop obsédé par ses devoirs et sa fatigue.

Susan et Neville Londubat entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide qui était couverte de ce qui ressemblait à de la citrouille écrasée.

- Ça fera l'affaire, dit Susan en refermant la porte.

Londubat sortit une pièce de sa poche.

- Non, dit Susan en sortant elle même une pièce de sa poche.

Elle soupçonnait Londubat de tricher.

Susan lança la pièce en l'air.

- Face, dit-elle.

La pièce tomba sur le sol.

* Face ! C'est mieux.*

Susan prit l'épais livre emprunté à la bibliothèque et l'ouvrit à la bonne page.

- Corpus leviosa, lança-t-elle sur Londubat.

Aussitôt le corps du Serpentard lévita à quelques centimètres du sol. Il parut effrayé.

- Ce n'est pas trop dangereux, remarqua Susan avec amusement.

Londubat continuait de s'élever.

- Fais-moi descendre ! Hurla-t-il.

- Tu es très bien là haut, dit Susan amusée.

Londubat atteignit le lustre poussiéreux

- Tu ne veux pas me faire descendre ?

- Maintenant tu risques de te casser quelque chose en tombant, dit Susan. Le mieux serait d'attendre que tu redescendes de toi même.

Brusquement Londubat sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Susan.

- Corpus leviosa, lança-t-il.

* L'espèce de… vipère.*

Susan se sentit soudain très légère, elle vit ses pieds quitter le sol et elle tenta désespérément d'attraper une chaise pour rester sur terre.

Malheureusement la chaise s'envola avec Susan.

- Idiot, cria Susan. Comment on fait maintenant ?

- On attend que l'un de nous soit suffisamment près du sol pour lever les sortilèges sans risque, dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

* Sortez moi de cet enfer.*

Une heure plus tard, Susan et Londubat étaient toujours en lévitation.

- Alors ?demanda Londubat en brisant le silence. Les Serdaigles sont contents d'avoir gagné le match ?

* Qu'est-ce que ça peux te fou… faire !*

- Ouais, dit Susan.

- Il parait que vous avez fait une sacrée fête.

* Et voilà du coup, j'ai encore mal à la tête.*

- Ouais, dit Susan. On s'est bien…

* …bourrés.*

- …amusés.

* J'ai même tenté de programmer ton meurtre, mais la groupie de Bruel se trouve être également une préfete qui a peur de perdre son insigne.*

- C'est cool alors, dit Londubat.

* Quoi, c'est cool ? Bon sang, je viens d'avoir ce qui ressemble à une conversation avec Londubat.*

- Ouais, répondit Susan.

Une autre heure de silence passa, jusqu'à ce que Susan s'approche d'une poutre du mur, elle s'y accrocha et parvint à descendre jusqu'au sol.

- Finite, lança Londubat.

Aussitôt les pieds de Susan touchèrent le sol. Elle fit apparaître une corde.

- Tu l'attrapes ?dit Susan.

Elle lança, à plusieurs reprises la corde vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attrape. Puis elle tira sur la corde, lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près du sol, Susan leva le sortilège.

- Ne refais pas de stupidité comme ça, menaça Susan en sortant sa plume de son sac.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Barnabas le follet

**Chapitre 8 : Barnabas le Follet**

-

POV de Zacharias Smith, élève de Serdaigle.

-

Zac passa devant une tapisserie représentant des trolls en train de danser. Il fila changer ses livres, pour suivre les cours qu'il avait dans l'après-midi.

En ressortant de la tour des Serdaigles, Susan et Ernie arrivèrent à la hauteur de Zac. Tous les trois descendirent les escaliers.

- Vous retravaillez vos sortilèges en binômes quand ?demanda Ernie.

* La Chèvre ne travaille pas, elle est juste mon cobaye.*

- Ce soir, répondit Zac.

- Moi je ne sais pas, répondit Susan. Et je ne préfère pas le savoir.

- Les binômes sont une mauvaise idée, dit Zac. Non seulement on n'est pas toujours avec des personnes correctes, mais en plus ça prend trop de temps. Avec tous les cours qu'on a avec les ASPIC.

* Et puis il faut aussi avoir du temps libre pour se montrer dans le château et rester « divinité ». Bien qu'avec cette merveilleuse victoire que J'AI apporté aux Serdaigles, ma côte de popularité est en hausse.*

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans le devoir de potion ?demanda Ernie.

* Je ne l'ai pas encore fini, mais voilà un bon moyen de savoir ce que toi tu as mis Ernie, premier de la classe.*

- J'ai mis…commença Zac.

- Pitié ! Interrompit Susan exaspérée. Vous n'avez pas d'autre sujet de conversation que les cours et le quidditch ?

* Si ! Y'a…*

- On parle d'autre chose des fois, dit Zac.

* On parle… quidditch… binôme….et… heu…*

- Oui, approuva Ernie.

- Comme quoi ?demanda Susan.

- Comme… tenta vainement de répondre Zac.

- Vous devriez trouver des copines, suggéra Susan. Et arrêtez de penser à votre avenir de façon obsessionnelle, pensez à votre présent.

* Trouver des quoi ?*

- Déjà, dit Ernie, des copines ça ne se trouve pas comme ça…

- Exactement… approuva Zac.

- Je crois que c'est la première préoccupation des élèves de notre année toutes maisons confondues, révéla Susan.

* Depuis quand ?et puis non, tout le monde pense aux études, au quidditch, aux modèles de l'école… moi dans le lot, en toute modestie.*

- Parce que c'est aussi ta préoccupation ?demanda Ernie surpris.

Susan hésita.

- Pour le moment, je me contente de survivre à mon binôme, dit-elle. Ensuite en verra. Mais vous, sérieux trouvez des malheureuses pour sortir avec vous.

* Des malheureuses ?des chanceuses ! Pour mon cas en tout cas.*

- Pourquoi des malheureuses ?demanda Ernie.

- Parce que toi, tu es obsédé par tes résultats scolaires, dit Susan. Et Zac est très arrogant.

* Moi arrogant ?mais non, je suis juste lucide sur mes capacités, et sur moi… après tout, je ne suis pas capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch des Serdaigle pour rien...*

- De toute façon, dit Ernie. Avec les ASPIC dans quelques semaines, je ne peux vraiment penser à rien d'autre.

* Et moi pareil à cause de… de… de….*

- Si je veux, dit Zac. Je trouve une copine comme ça.

Il claqua des doigts.

- Je veux bien le croire, dit Susan. Ton souci est de conserver ta copine.

* Pourquoi elle dit ça ?je suis facile à vivre…*

Devant eux, une élève de Poufsouffle arrivait à leur rencontre.

* Tiens cette fille, si je veux, je l'ai ! Enfin pas elle parce que c'est Loufoca, mais si je voulais…*

Ils croisèrent l'élève devant la tapisserie des Trolls dansant.

-

POV de Luna Lovegood, élève de Poufsouffe.

-

Luna remarqua à peine l'étrange regard que lui lançait l'un des élèves de Serdaigle qu'elle croisait. Elle marchait dans le couloir pour rejoindre son prochain cours.

- Et à ce moment là, raconta Ginny. Je lui dis de me laisser tranquille parce que je devais aller dîner et lui il me dit « moi aussi ». Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?

À la fin des cours, Ginny et Luna rejoignirent ensemble la grande salle pour dîner. Ginny racontait sa dernière rencontre avec le meilleur ami de son frère.

- Il voulait peut-être que vous descendiez tout les deux dans la grande salle, suggéra Luna.

Ginny fit semblant de s'étouffer.

* Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?*

- En plus de ça, maintenant il lui prend l'envie de m'appeler Ginny, ragea Ginny. Granger aussi d'ailleurs.

- Peut-être que ton frère leur a demandé d'être plus sympathique avec toi, suggéra Luna.

Ginny grimaça.

- Ron est plutôt du genre à s'écraser devant ses amis, dit Ginny.

* C'est normal qu'il fasse tout ce que Hermione Granger dit, il est amoureux d'elle.*

- En tout cas, dit Ginny, je ne survivrais pas à une nouvelle rencontre avec Potter.

* Bien sûr que si ! Et puis… bientôt tu t'en rendras compte…*

Luna écouta patiemment Ginny qui ne cessait de raconter sa haine pour Harry Potter.

*Pour parler autant de lui, tu ne dois pas le détester tant que ça.*

Après dîner les filles décidèrent d'aller travailler ensemble à la bibliothèque. Elles allèrent chercher leurs affaires dans leurs salles communes respectives.

Luna traversa le couloir du septième étage lorsqu'elle entendit des pas précipités arriver dans sa direction.

- Loufoca ! Dit brusquement Harry Potter en apparaissant.

* Je n'aime pas trop qu'on m'appelle comme ça…*

Harry Potter sortit un vieux parchemin de sa poche et le regarda.

- Tu t'appelles Luna Lovegood ?demanda le Serpentard

- Oui, répondit Luna.

Le garçon sembla réfléchir durant quelques secondes, puis il rangea le parchemin dans sa poche et regarda Luna avec un sourire.

- Tu es a Poufsouffle, c'est ça Luna ?demanda-t-il.

- Oui, dit-elle. Et toi, tu es à Serpentard.

Il adressa un drôle de sourire à Luna et se rapprocha d'elle.

- Elles sont marrantes tes boucles d'oreille dit-il.

- Merci Potter, répondit poliment Luna.

- Appelle-moi Harry.

- C'était un reflexe, dit Luna. L'une des mes amies t'appelle Potter. C'est Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron. Tu la connais peut-être.

* Il est peut-être comme Ginny…*

Le sourire d'Harry se figea.

- C'est normal qu'elle m'appelle comme ça, dit Harry. Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup…

- … et moi non plus, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

* Ben voilà, il est comme Ginny.*

Luna et Harry marchèrent côte à côte dans le couloir.

- Tu as un petit ami ?demanda subitement Harry.

* Et il me parle de la même chose que Ginny, ils ont des points communs.*

- Je devrais ?demanda Luna.

- Ça dépend avec qui, dit Harry.

Ils atteignirent la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.

-

POV de Harry Potter, élève de Serpentard.

-

* Pas trop mal foutue, mais mal empaquetée, ça s'arrange. Par contre elle sort des trucs… faudrait qu'elle soit muette.* songea Harry.

- Tu as déjà eu un petit ami sérieux ?demanda Harry.

* Autrement dit : tu as déjà couché avec un garçon ?*

- Non, répondit Luna.

* Cramée, si je touche encore à une pucelle, Hermione me démonte. SUIVANTE.*

- Il faut que j'aille faire mes devoirs à plus tard Luna.

- À plus tard Harry.

Il fit volte face et rejoignit la salle sur demande. Harry s'installa à une table et ressortit la carte du maraudeur et la liste des élèves. Pendant près d'une heure, il décortiqua la liste d'élève.

* Je ne trouve pas ! Je devrais demander à Hermione de choisir pour moi… Sauf qu'elle ne voudra jamais.*

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la carte du maraudeur. Il vit un nom sortir de la bibliothèque sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry regarda le nom de l'élève bouger. Elle allait passer devant la salle dans quelques minutes.

Harry ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la salle à toute allure. Il alla à la rencontre de l'élève.

* Mais pourquoi je fais ça moi ?*

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, lorsque Ginny Weasley apparut en face de lui.

* La voilà !*

- Ginny !s'exclama Harry. On n'arrête pas se rencontrer, je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès.

- J'essaye au contraire de t'éviter, dit Ginny agacée. Mais ça ne marche pas très bien on dirait. Le sort s'acharne.

Elle continua de marcher et passa à côté d'Harry qui s'aligna sur son pas.

* Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à lui dire.*

- T'as rien à faire ?demanda furieusement Ginny.

- Si, dit Harry. Mais là je préfère t'embêter, c'est plus marrant.

- Effectivement, grinça Ginny. Je suis morte de rire.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire, confia Harry, alors je ne sais pas, si tu es cynique ou pas.

Elle s'arrêta pile devant la tapisserie, et donc en face de la porte invisible de la salle sur demande.

- Et pourquoi je te sourirais ?

- Voyons voir, dit Harry.

Il commença à faire les cents pas devant Ginny.

- Parce que je suis joli garçon, parce que je suis une « divinité » et parce que tu es folle de moi, dit Harry.

Il s'arrêta, Ginny s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais elle se stoppa en regardant le mur derrière Harry.

Il fit volte face.

* La porte ! J'ai rien désiré pourtant !*

- Bouge pas, dit Harry.

* On sait jamais ce qui se cache derrière… et puisqu'elle ne connaît la salle sur demande.*

Il s'approcha de la porte, l'entrouvrit et passa sa tête à l'intérieur.

La pièce était devenue rose, il y avait une immense bibliothèque. Une table était dressée pour un dîner aux chandelles. Il y avait plusieurs bouquets de roses rouges, des bouteilles de vins et deux verres à pied. Plus loin, Harry distinguait une collection de bague. Tout près de la porte un livre était déposé sur une table, Harry lut la couverture :

* « Comment conquérir l'élue de son cœur.*

Harry referma violement la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?demanda Ginny.

- Rien, dit aussitôt Harry presque effrayé.

* Rien, rien, la salle perd les pédales !*

Harry marcha rapidement devant la porte de la salle en pensant.

* Je veux cacher ça à Ginny, je veux cacher ça à Ginny…*

Au bout du troisième tour, Harry s'arrêta Ginny le regardait stupéfaite.

-

POV de Ginny Weasley, élève de Gryffondor.

-

* Il est fou ! Je devrais fuir d'ici au plus vite. En même temps, j'ai bien envie de savoir ce qui se cache derrière la porte.*

Ginny s'approcha de la porte.

- Arrête !cria Potter.

* Va te faire cuire une blouse de dragon.*

Ginny pressa le pas et ouvrit la porte.

* Une salle vide.*

Potter entra derrière elle, il parut soulagé en voyant la salle.

* Une seconde ! Ron m'a vaguement parlé d'un truc.*

- C'est ça la salle sur demande ?demanda Ginny.

- Comment tu la connais ? S'étonna Potter.

- J'en ai entendu parler.

Potter regarda Ginny, il semblait dubitatif.

* Il n'est pas complètement crétin finalement.*

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la salle sur demande tout à l'heure ?demanda Ginny.

- Rien.

- Si, dit Ginny. Il y avait quelque chose que tu as cherché à me cacher.

- Parce que c'est quelque chose qui ne te regarde en rien, dit-il. J'ai le droit à une vie privée que je sache.

* Il m'énerve.*

- Tu m'énerves, dit Ginny.

- …coutes, dit Potter. Je vois bien que tu fais une fixation sur moi, mais tu dois me laisser tranquille.

Ginny se retint de dégainer sa baguette, elle bouillait de rage.

- Tu es d'une arrogance Potter, dit-elle. C'en est pathétique.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

* Crétin.*

Ginny s'apprêta à ressortir de la salle sur demande lorsque le Serpentard bloqua la porte.

- Ron se torture pour savoir qui est ton nouveau petit copain, dit-il. Qui c'est ?

- J'ai déjà dit à Ron que je n'en avais pas, ragea Ginny. Et ça me parait difficile d'en trouver à cause de toi et de mon frère.

- Je reconnais que ton frère est un peu protecteur avec toi, dit-il.

* Un peu ?*

- Et ton excuse à toi, c'est quoi ?

Potter prit le temps e la réflexion avant de répondre.

- Ron est mon pote, justifia-t-il. Je l'aide c'est normal. Nous vivrions dans un monde en guerre on serait peut-être de ces cons qui passe leur temps à se sauver la vie mutuellement. Par chance le monde sorcier est en paix, alors on se prouve notre fraternité en tabassant tes petits copains. On se débrouille comme on peut.

* …*

- Crétins, dit Ginny agacée.

Elle tira sur la poignée, mais elle fut une nouvelle fois bloquée.

- Il te faudrait un petit copain qui plairait à ton frère, dit Potter.

Ginny éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Ça n'existe pas, dit-elle.

- Peut-être que si.

- Ah bon ? dit Ginny septique. Et qui ça ?

- Moi, dit Potter.

* Hein ?il est malade, je savais bien qu'il était dérangé.*

- Tu sous-estimes mon frère, dit Ginny. Même moi, il ne voudrait pas. En fait surtout toi !

- Pourquoi surtout moi ?

- Parce que Ron est encore plus hargneux envers les types qui ont une réputation de tombeur qui profite des filles, dit Ginny las. Et tu dois être le type le plus play-boy de Poudlard.

- Donc tu me trouves beau gosse ?

* Il fait tout pour me faire enrager, je change de tactique !*

Ginny accrocha un sourire charmeur à ses lèvres.

* Ça vaut ce que ça vaut…*

- Oui, dit-elle. Tu as tout compris je te trouve beau gosse et très attirant.

Elle se rapprocha du visage de Potter qui souriait, amusé devant la manœuvre de Ginny.

- Je me demande toujours comment je fais pour ne pas succomber à ton charme dévastateur, dit Ginny qui s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Potter.

Ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux durant de courtes secondes.

* Et si je… ?Je suis sûre qu'il ne me repousserait pas… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?*

Ginny s'éloigna rapidement de Potter, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. Au pas de course elle atteignit la salle commune des Gryffondors.

* J'ai couru pour fuir Potter… oui c'est ça, pour le fuir…*


	9. Chapitre 9 : Méchante Hermione

**Chapitre 9 : Méchante Hermione**

-

POV de Hannah Abbot, élève de Serdaigle.

-

Hannah croisa Hermione Granger alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque Hannah traversa la bibliothèque sous le regard amical de madame Pince. Elle s'assit en face d'Ernie qui occupait avec ses livres, une table prévue pour quatre.

* Ça fait une plombe que je te cherche à travers tout le château !*

- Tu cherches quoi ?demanda Hannah négligente.

- Des trucs pour le cours de potion, expliqua Ernie. D'ailleurs il faudrait que tu m'interroges.

* Que je t'interroge ?tu veux bien de moi ?*

- On n'a qu'à aller dehors, dit Hannah. Il fait beau.

* Et puis le lac, le parc, les arbres, l'air doux. Ça peut te donner des idées… mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je peux écrire « Ernie embrasse moi » sur mon front qu'il comprendrait toujours rien.*

Il regarda à travers la fenêtre.

- C'est vrai qu'on est en mai, dit-il.

* Depuis 9jours.*

Les deux Serdaigles se levèrent et rejoignirent le parc. Au grand bonheur de Hannah, ils s'installèrent près d'un chêne isolé.

- Quel est la couleur finale d'une potion de sommeil ?interrogea Hannah.

- Bleu clair, répondit aussitôt Ernie.

Hannah tourna une page du livre qu'elle tenait à la recherche d'une autre question.

- Dans une potion de légèreté, quel est l'avantage de la griffe de dragon comme ingrédient à la place des griffes de salamandres ?

- La sensation de voler, répondit Ernie.

Hannah posa une vingtaine de question sur les potions.

Puis Ernie reprit son livre, il s'adossa contre le chêne et plongea dans son livre.

* J'adore ses sourcils qui se froncent quand il lit.*

Hannah prit elle aussi un livre et imita Ernie, tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil.

- Elle est bizarre en ce moment Susan, dit soudain Ernie.

* Tu m'étonnes, avec ce qui c'est passé samedi soir, moi aussi je suis super gênée.*

- Ah ?dit Hannah étonnée. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec son binôme.

- Elle m'a dit un truc bizarre hier, dit Ernie.

* Ho !elle m'a peut-être vue en train d'essayer d'embrasser Ernie !*

- Quoi ?demanda Hannah en essayant de limiter son intérêt à la question.

Ernie hésita.

- En fait je crois qu'elle disait surtout ça à cause de Zac, dit-il. Il peut être énervant quand il veut.

* Nan ! Zac énervant ?scoop !*

- ça n'a aucune importance, dit Ernie.

Il replongea dans son manuel, Hannah l'imita en continuant de l'observer.

* Il ne regarde pas son livre là ! Il se cache juste derrière.*

Hannah jeta un imperceptible coup d'œil dans la direction regardée par Ernie.

* Des filles ! Ernie qui regarde des filles ?et moi alors ! Je suis aussi une fille, regarde moi Ern ! En plus se sont des glousseuses de Poufsouffle. Merlin ! Il a peut-être flashé sur Padma Patil ! Elle est préfete. Noonnnnn ! Ernie pas pitié….*

- Elle est chiante Susan, dit-il brutalement en replongeant dans son livre, pour de vrai cette fois.

* Hein ?de quoi ? Susan, pourquoi elle est chiante ?c'est pour elle que tu en pinces ? T'abandonnes Padma alors !et Susan aussi… Donc tu peux t'intéresser à moi maintenant !*

L'esprit particulièrement paniqué et embrouillé, Hannah se leva.

- Tu vas où ?demanda Ernie.

* Faire pipi.*

- Chercher mes notes de botanique, dit-elle. Je reviens.

Elle traversa le parc et arriva dans le hall.

- Hannah appela une voix.

Elle se retourna.

* Drago Malefoy, divinité, attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors. Il vient me parler dans le hall. Faut en profiter pour se faire bien voir des autres élèves. Ben ouais moi aussi je veux être l'une des sept divinités de Poudlard, le représentant des Serdaigles c'est Zac. On fait mieux… moi par exemple.*

- Salut Drago.

- Salut, dit-il. Tu as reçu ton emploi du temps pour les gardes de préfet ?

- Non, répondit Hannah. Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas au tour d'Ernie de nous les donner, mais au tour de…

- Vous tombez bien tous les deux ! Dit une voix sèche.

*…au tour d'Hermione Granger.*

- Bonjour, dit poliment Hannah.

- Bonjour, répondit la Serpentarde.

Elle fouilla dans son sac.

-

POV de Drago Malefoy, élève de Gryffondor.

-

Granger sortit deux parchemins roulés de son sac. Elle en tendit un à Hannah, l'autre à Drago.

- Vos affectations de garde, dit Granger autoritaire.

- Merci, se força Hannah.

* Elle a du courage Hannah, pas question que je disse le moindre mot gentil à cette vipère.*songea Drago.

- Vous savez où sont vos collègues ?demanda Granger.

- Je peux donner le sien à Pansy, suggéra Drago.

La Serpentarde regarda Drago comme s'il s'agissait d'un demeuré.

* Cette fille a un sérieux problème*

- Les préfets en chef doivent toujours remettre les affectations en main propre, dit-elle. Ça fait trois ans que t'es préfet tu n'as toujours pas compris.

* Il faut que je trouve Pansy avant elle, sinon cette folle furieuse va encore la faire pleurer.*

- Heureusement que notre préfete en chef est là pour nous le rappeler, dit Drago.

Granger fusilla Drago du regard.

- Ernie est dans le parc, dit Hannah. À gauche du lac, sous un chêne…

La préfete en chef regarda suspicieusement Hannah.

* Sa façon à elle de remercier, je suppose.*

Puis elle se dirigea vers la grande porte.

- Complètement cinglée, dit Drago.

- Non, dit Hannah. Elle prend juste son pied à être méchante.

* Faut que je trouve Pansy.*

- J'y vais, à plus tard Hannah, dit Drago en s'éloignant.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, au détour d'un couloir, il eut la mauvaise surprise de croiser Ron Weasley.

- T'es encore là toi ?demanda Weasley.

- Tu veux que je sois où ?

- En fait tu tombes bien, dit Weasley. Avec qui sort ma sœur ?

* Mais lâche lui la grappe à ta sœur, même si elle le cache, je sais que tu la fais pleurer.*

- Avec personne, répondit sèchement Drago. Et de toute façon c'est avec elle que tu dois voir ça.

- Alors avec qui va-t-elle bientôt sortir ?

* L'acharné.*

- Je ne connais pas sa vie privée, avoua Drago.

- Elle va sûrement sortir avec quelqu'un avant la fin de l'année, persista Weasley. Qui ça ?

* Pourquoi forcement ? Il prend sa sœur pour quoi ?*

- Ginny n'est pas vraiment du genre à sortir avec quelqu'un pour dire qu'elle a un copain, expliqua Drago. Elle est plutôt du genre à attendre le bon garçon

Weasley regarda Drago sans rire dire.

- Ron !appela une voix.

* Encore elle ! Mince elle à trouvé Ernie, il faut que je trouve Pansy.*

- Encore là toi ? Dit sèchement Granger.

- Plus pour longtemps.

-

POV de Ron Weasley, élève de Serpentard.

-

Malefoy s'éloigna, laissant Ron et Hermione seuls.

* Ce type connaît mieux ma sœur que moi ! Comment c'est possible ?*

- J'ai ton affectation, dit Hermione en tendant un morceau de parchemin. On se revoit plus tard, je dois distribuer les autres.

Elle partit aussitôt, sans que Ron ait pu dire quoique ce soit.

* Ginny n'est pas du genre à sortir avec quelqu'un histoire de. Elle attend la bonne personne. On pourrait vraiment douter qu'on est frère et sœur. *

Ron regarda Hermione marcher d'un pas précipité dans le couloir.

* Hermione….*

Lorsqu'elle eut complètement disparu, Ron rejoignit la salle commune.

Ron se dirigea vers Harry penché sur la carte du maraudeur. Dès qu'il vit Ron approcher, Harry plia la carte.

- Je viens de voir Malefoy, raconta Ron. Je lui ai demandé si Ginny avait un nouveau copain.

- Ha ?dit Harry après quelques secondes. Et elle en a un ?…je veux dire… Pour savoir contre qui on va tester nos sortilèges.

- Non, dit Ron. Elle n'a personne.

Harry replongea vers la carte.

Ron regarda la salle autour de lui, Lavande était près de la porte du dortoir des garçons, elle fit signe à Ron d'approcher.

* ah oui c'est vrai, Lavande. On est en pause, j'avais oublié.*

Ron s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- Salut Ron.

- 'lut.

- On avait dit qu'on se donnerait quatre jours pour réfléchir dit Lavande langoureuse. Les quatre jours sont passés alors…

* Comment faire ?*

- …coute Lavande, dit Ron. On passe notre temps à se disputer, on devrait peut-être arrêter

*Autrement dit : tu es d'une jalousie maladive, tu me prends la tête, t'es idiote et ça fait je sais pas combien de temps que j'ai envie de rompre. Et je suis juste sorti avec toi histoire de. Et justement, faut pas ! C'est Hermione que…que je…*

- Si tu veux on monte dans ton dortoir et on en reparle après, dit Lavande.

* Au diable Hermione, vite on monte dans mon plumard.*

- Non, désolé, dit Ron.

* Je ne le crois pas ! Je viens de refuser de…*

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, dit furieusement Lavande.

* Pour le coup, je suis très con.*

Elle fit volte face et rejoignit Parvati qui s'accrochait au cou de Dean.

* Bon, ben voilà…*

Ron avança mécaniquement vers la porte de sortie.

* Hermione…*

Il monta les marches.

* Je vais lui dire…*

Brusquement Pansy Parkinson bouscula Ron, la Gryffondore ne s'arrêta pas et continua de courir.

- Désolé, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

* Hermione n'est pas loin.*

En effet, Ron trouva Hermione qui dirigeait vers bibliothèque.

- Il ne me manque plus qu'Anthony Goldstein, expliqua Hermione. Padma Patil m'a dit qu'il travaillait son binôme.

* Hermione…je dois te dire…*

Ron et Hermione avancèrent vers la bibliothèque. Ils se stoppèrent en entendant un bruit sourd dans l'une des salles de classe vide que les élèves de septièmes années avaient pris l'habitude d'utiliser pour travailler les binômes.

Hermione ouvrit la porte.

- Anthony, dit-elle;

Ron jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle, il vit Terry Boot léviter vers un lustre.

-

POV Terry Boot, élève de Poufsouffe.

-

- Ton affectation, dit la préfete en chef en tendant un parchemin à Anthony.

* Il a l'air bizarre Weasley.*

- Hermione, dit Ron Weasley. J'ai un truc à faire, à plus tard.

Anthony et la préfete en chef échangèrent quelques mots. Puis elle sortit.

- Tu me fais descendre maintenant ?demanda Terry.

- C'est bête que je n'aie pas mon balai, dit Anthony amusé.

Il fit apparaître une corde et la lança à Terry.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Terry eut les pieds sur terre.

- La prochaine fois, c'est toi le premier cobaye, décida Terry.

- Si tu veux, répondit son ami amusé. Essaye celui là, le « Precto ».

Terry regarda un livre ouvert qu'Anthony lui montrait.

* Bizarre ce sortilège, juste l'incantation comme d'habitude.*

- Prêt ?demanda Terry.

Anthony acquiesça et Terry leva sa baguette.

- Precto acto, lança-t-il.

Brusquement Terry vit Anthony fondre vivement sur lui.

Les deux garçons tombèrent à la renverse, Terry était bloqué sous Anthony.

- ça va ?

- Oui, répondit Terry.

Anthony tenta de se relever.

- Je n'arrive pas à me relever.

* C'est pas grave, reste là, t'es très bien.*

- Il faudrait qu'on se lève ensemble, dit Anthony.

* On est très bien là… je profite, c'est la seule fois ou je pourrais avoir des contacts physiques avec toi.*  
* Il va finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose… en plus ça commence à devenir assez douloureux…*

Avec difficulté, ils parvinrent à se mettre debout.

- Precto copa, lança Terry.

Aussitôt les deux garçons s'éloignèrent.

- Je me demande qui d'autre a testé ce sortilège, dit Anthony. Imagine le nombre de situations gênantes.

* En voilà une de plus.*

- Je suis sûr que Padma est tombée dessus, elle est souvent bizarre en revenant de son binôme.

- Peut-être, répondit Terry en regardant sa montre.

- Le couvre feu va bientôt arriver, dit Terry. On ferait mieux d'aller finir de travailler dans la salle commune.

Les deux Poufsouffles rentrèrent dans leur salle commune bondée.


	10. Chapitre 10 : la prof de DCFM

**Chapitre 10 : La prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal**

-

POV de Luna Lovegood, élève de Poufsouffe.

-

Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, Luna sortit de la grande salle. Dans le hall, elle croisa le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Luna la salua poliment, et monta les escaliers en prenant son temps. Elle avait un peu de temps, avant le cours de Potion.

* Ginny va encore me parler d'Harry Potter. Je l'aime bien mais elle pourrait se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arrive.*

- Salut Luna.

En haut des marches, Drago regardait Luna avec un léger sourire.

* ça fait longtemps !*

- Salut Drago, répondit Luna. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Ginny s'inquiète pour toi, elle te trouve trop préoccupé.

Drago se figea.

- Ce sont tes ASPIC qui te mettent dans cet état ?demanda Luna.

- Oui, répondit Drago. Mes ASPIC… tu n'as pas de cours de Potion ?

- Si mais j'aime bien me promener dans les couloirs des étages avant de redescendre dans les tristes cachots, dit-elle.

- J'ai un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, tu m'accompagnes ?demanda Drago.

Luna acquiesça et tous les deux rejoignirent le couloir où se trouvait la salle de classe. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Luna raconta à Drago sa récente rencontre avec le calmar géant.

-… tu sais s'il a un nom ?demanda Luna.

- Le calmar ?non je ne crois pas.

- On pourrait l'appeler Voldi, dit Luna.

- Voldi ?pourquoi Voldi ?

- J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un qui s'appelle Voldi aurait dû venir à Poudlard, mais que finalement dans ce monde, il n'est pas venu, expliqua précipitamment Luna.

Drago éclata de rire.

- Luna je t'adore, dit-il.

* J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?*

- Moi aussi je t'adore, dit Luna.

Une lueur indescriptible passa dans les yeux de Drago. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, plus la referma, la rouvrit et la referma.

* Un vrai poisson rouge.*

- Luna, dit-il enfin. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé si tu as ou avais un petit ami.

- C'est drôle? dit Luna. Harry Potter m'a posé la même question il y a deux jours.

Drago eut un mouvement de recul stupéfait.

- Il t'as dit quoi exactement ?

- Il m'a demandé si j'avais déjà eut un petit ami sérieux, révéla Luna.

* Il a une drôle de réaction, Drago.*

- Ne t'approche surtout pas de ce type, dit Drago effrayé. Il est dangereux.

* Je l'ai plutôt trouvé gentil.*

- Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? Demanda Drago ou bout d'un moment.

- Je lui ai répondu non, dit Luna.

- Et en ce moment, dit Drago. Tu n'as pas de… tu n'as personne ?

- Non, dit Luna. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour rien, répondit précipitamment Drago.

Des voix parvenaient jusqu'à eux, des élèves arrivaient.

- Je vais aller en cours, dit Luna. J'espère qu'on va se revoir aujourd'hui, j'aime bien te parler.

* Parce que y'a pas beaucoup de personnes qui me parlent.*

Drago ferma les yeux comme s'il venait de se faire mal.

- Il y a des fois Luna, ou tu es agaçantes dit-il lentement.

* Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?*

- Pourquoi ?

- Rien, dit Drago, c'est moi.

* Je lui ai fait de la peine ?*

Hésitante, Luna fit volte face pour rejoindre son cours de potion. Elle descendit calmement les escaliers où elle croisa le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal qui pressa le pas pour rejoindre sa classe et une fille avec une natte dans le dos qui filait d'un pas nonchalant vers la grande porte.

-

POV de Susan Bones, élève à Serdaigle.

-

Susan salua poliment sa professeure. N'ayant pas de cours de la matinée, la plupart des Serdaigles allaient réviser sous le soleil de mai.

Susan rejoignit ses camarades sous un chêne.

* Je rêve ou bien Ernie révise au soleil au lieu de la salle commune ?*

- Tu t'es levée tard Susan, remarqua Ernie. Il faut profiter de notre temps libre pour travailler.

* C'est bien Ernie.*

- J'ai une excuse, dit Susan. Hier soir j'ai bossé en binôme.

* Avec un sortilège appelé « Diramor ». J'ai débité un nombre de connerie incalculable. Remarque l'autre sadique n'était pas en reste, il m'a dit que j'étais quoi déjà ?ah oui. Plus fraîche que la rosée du matin, plus tendre qu'une praline, plus douce qu'un bouton de rose, plus belle que l'aurore et lui, il est plus con qu'un potiron.*

- C'est pour ça que tes pieds ont dormi sur l'oreiller ?demanda Hannah.

* Je ne savais plus où j'étais ce matin.*

- Oui, dit Susan. J'étais très énervée alors j'ai passé une nuit un peu agitée.

- Je vais essayer de trouver Miss Quiche Land, pour bosser notre binôme demain, annonça Zac.

* On s'en fout de ta vie.*

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, dit Hannah. Elle est très sympa Pansy. Et puis tu ne pourras pas travailler avec elle demain. On a une réunion de préfet pour les septièmes années.

- Après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?s'étonna Justin.

* Explosion de la salle des préfets et séjour à l'infirmerie pour tous les préfets ! Ernie avec des oreilles de trente centimètre est un spectacle immanquable.*

- Les profs sont stupides, signala Hannah.

- Je suis bien content de ne pas être préfet, dit Zac satisfait.

* Ho le menteur ! Lors de la rentrée en cinquième année, il nous a fait un caca nerveux pendant une semaine.*

- On pourrait peut-être travailler maintenant, dit Ernie agacé.

* Ta gueule Ernie ! Tu nous gonfles avec tes ASPIC.*

Vers neuf heures et demi, Susan alla chercher des livres à la bibliothèque.

- Bones ?

* Ho non !*

Lentement Susan se retourna vers son interlocuteur. Ses craintes se vérifièrent Neville Londubat se tenait face à elle.

- Salut, dit Susan désagréable.

- Ouais, répondit Londubat. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps pour travailler les sortilèges. On va être obligés de multiplier les séquences de travail par deux.

* Non pitié ! Merlin si tu m'entends foudroie moi maintenant !*

- J'en ai bien peur, admit Susan.

- Tu n'as pas de cours là ?

* Non.*

- Ben…hésita Susan.

- On n'a pas le temps de faire de la pratique, mais on peut toujours faire des recherches.

* Non, je ne veux pas !*

- D'accord, dit Susan à contre cœur.

Ils commencèrent à prendre des livres au hasard, dans le rayon réservé aux sortilèges, consultèrent les glossaires, avant de remettre les livres en placent pour en saisir d'autres.

- Heu… hésita Londubat. Tu as parlé à quelqu'un du sortilège qu'on a testé hier ?

* La guillotine, plutôt*

- Non, sûrement pas, dit-elle. Et toi.

- Non plus.

Il eut un nouveau silence, brisé par Londubat.

- Mon regard fait toujours battre ton cœur à la vitesse d'un étalon au galop ?dit-il avec une voix amusée.

* Raahhh !*

- Arrête, prévint Susan. Ou je te parle d'aurore et de rosée.

L'attention de Londubat retourna aussitôt aux rayonnages.

* Je lui demande ?*

- Pourquoi tendre comme une praline ?demanda brusquement Susan.

Le Serpentard fit tomber le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains, sur le sol.

- Parce que j'adore les pralines, répondit-il simplement.

Après le déjeuner Susan partit en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

* Londubat va encore tout faire pour faire paniquer la prof. Vraiment sadique ce type.*

L'enseignante fit entrer les élèves dans sa classe.

- Hannah, soyez gentille, récupérez les devoirs de vos camarades.

Hannah se leva et ramassa les copies qu'on lui tendait.

- Professeur, appela Londubat.

* Et voilà ça commence.*

-Oui.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire ce devoir, dit-il.

* Roooh, le vilain menteur. Et ce matin alors ?au lieu de venir m'enquiquiner avec les binômes ?*

- Je ne suis pas étonnée, répondit l'enseignante. Cela vous arrive décidément très souvent.

- Je crois que cela vient de votre cours, dit Londubat. Reconnaissez que vous n'êtes pas une très bonne enseignante.

Une lueur de rage, de colère et de peine apparut dans les yeux de l'enseignante.

* Et il prend son pied à lui faire de la peine !*

- Je vous remercie Monsieur Londubat, quand j'aurais besoin de votre avis je vous le ferais savoir.

- Je disais ça pour vous, Professeur Lestrange, dit-il.

* Pauvre Bellatrix Lestrange, ce Londubat est vraiment sadique et elle est sensible.*

Devant Susan des Serpentards s'amusaient du spectacle offert par Londubat.

-

POV de Harry Potter, élève de Serpentard.

-

*C'est instinctif, Neville ne peut pas s'empêcher de la faire souffrir. Elle lui a rien fait pourtant…*

- Qui peut me dire comment on repousse un sortilège de rage ? Demanda le professeur Lestrange.

Aussitôt Hermione leva la main.

* Y'a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.*

Harry, Ron et Hermione travaillaient à une même table de la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Ils vivent où les Gobelin d'Arrêt ?demanda Ron à Hermione.

- Dans des montagnes, répondit-elle. Hagrid l'a au moins dit deux fois, tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'il dit ?

* Il n'écoute rien de ce qu'on lui dit quand tu es là Hermione.*

- Au dernier cours de soins aux créatures magiques, une fille s'est faite mordre par je sais plus quelle bestiole, raconta Ron. Et au cours d'avant, une autre bestiole a arraché la moitié des vêtements de Parvati. Comment tu veux que je sois concentré avec tout ça ?

- Parfois Ron, dit Hermione hargneuse. Tu es un vrai porc.

* Et encore ! Il se retient parce que t'es là.*

- Toujours en pause avec Lavande? demanda Harry.

- Non, répondit Ron, c'est fini pour de bon cette fois.

* Hermione cache tes yeux, ils sont tellement illuminés qu'il y a assez de lumière pour éclairer une métropole.*

- Ha ?dit Hermione négligente.

- Oui, répondit Ron.

Tous les deux plongèrent en même temps dans leurs bouquins.

* Il vient de se passer un truc là !je ferais mieux de les laisser seuls.*

- Je vais faire un tour, expliqua Harry en prenant son sac.

Il sortit de la salle commune.

*J'suis malin moi, et maintenant je fais quoi ?… la carte.*

Harry ouvrit son sac et en sortit la carte du Maraudeur. Il s'appuya contre un mur et la contempla. Il ne vit personne d'intéressant dans les parages. Il chercha Seamus pour travailler en binôme, il était dans le dortoir, mais pas seul ! Lavande était avec lui.

* Vite remise apparemment.*

Puis Harry chercha Ginny sur la carte, elle était dans le parc, seule, isolée. Harry plia la carte et fonça à toute vitesse dans le parc.

- Mais c'est pas vrai !s'écria Harry las. On se croise trop souvent, tu me suis ou quoi.

Ginny baissa le livre qu'elle tenait pour regarder Harry.

- Potter, dit-elle violement.

Harry s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Alors Ginny qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je m'isole pour n'avoir à parler à personne, dit-elle las.

- Tu as bien raison, répondit Harry. C'est bon d'être seul parfois.

- Et en ce moment j'aimerais l'être, dit Ginny. Donc si tu pouvais déguerpir.

- Non, répondit Harry. Tu sais bien que j'adore ta compagnie.

- Potter, dit Ginny cynique. Je vois bien que tu fais une fixation sur moi, mais il faut te reprendre !

*Héhé, exactement le genre de chose que je lui dirais. Elle progresse.*

Harry adressa un sourire rayonnant à Ginny.

- Alors sur quoi tu travailles ?

Harry arracha le livre des mains de Ginny. Ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

Harry tira le livre pour le mettre hors de portée de Ginny, elle tentait vainement de l'attraper.

* Elle se penche sur moi là ! Faudrait surtout pas qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle s'éloignerait. *

- Rends-le-moi, dit furieusement Ginny.

- Certainement pas, dit Harry. Si tu ne veux pas que je lise c'est parce qu'il y a, à l'intérieur quelque chose que tu veux me cacher.

* Nan, en fait j'aime bien cette situation, allez dans trois secondes, je tombe par terre, elle sera entraînée avec moi.*

- ça ne te regarde pas !

Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol, Ginny tomba sur lui, elle en profita pour reprendre son livre.

Soudain Ginny se rendit compte que son visage était juste au-dessus de celui d'Harry.

Ils restèrent figés, immobiles durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny s'éloigne vivement d'Harry.

À une fenêtre du château, sans qu'ils puissent la voir, Bellatrix Lestrange se rassura de voir les deux élèves s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

* On se calme, on se calme, c'est la sœur de Ron, c'est la sœur de Ron ! Il ne serait pas content de savoir ça. Il faut que je parle à Hermione de l'accélération du rythme de mon cœur. Non pas la peine, c'est lié à ce qui se lève !pas de panique, elle m'excite, c'est normal.*

-

POV de Ginny Weasley, élève de Gryffondore.

-

* Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? Rien, c'est rien, j'ai paniqué pour le livre, mes émotions se sont mélangées…*

- Tu es folle de mon corps, remarqua Harry.

*C'est vrai qu'il est plut…qu'il est Potter, un type odieux !*

- J'aurais plutôt dit le contraire, répondit Ginny.

Elle regarda Potter d'une manière très éloquente. Potter eut un petit rire, il prit son sac dans ses bras.

- Alors quel est ton secret Ginny ?demanda Potter.

* Je n'ai pas de secret ! J'ai rien pensé de honteux ou…*

-Hein ?

- Ton livre, dit Potter. Fais le voir ou si tu préfères cette fois-ci c'est moi qui te tombe dessus et je ne te garantis pas de partir.

* Je ne devrais peut-être pas le lui donner, pour qu'il…non non ! Satanés hormones d'adolescentes, vivement que cela se termine.*

À contre cœur, Ginny tendit le livre.

- Un livre sur les sortilèges ?dit Potter. Y'a rien de honteux je me souviens avoir vu Hermione avec.

* Logique c'est elle qui me l'a donnée.*

- Page 317, dit Ginny.

Potter ouvrit le livre.

- Des combines pour réussir les sortilèges informulés, dit Potter. Tu ne les maîtrises pas encore, effectivement c'est la honte.

* Crétin.*

Ginny arracha le livre des mains du Serpentard.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu t'es isolée des autres élèves, dit-il. Tu veux pouvoir t'entraîner.

* Ben ouais.*

Ginny adressa un sourire furieux à Potter.

- Ne te gène pas pour moi, dit-il. Entraîne-toi.

* Ne me tente pas !*

Ginny sortit sa baguette. Et la pointa sur Potter à 50 centimètres d'elle.

- Ne me provoque pas, dit-il. Je crois bien que cela me plait.

Ginny abaissa sa baguette. Aussitôt elle vit Potter se jeter sur elle et lui arracher la baguette des mains. Ginny était dos au sol, Potter resta au dessus d'elle.

* Je dois lui dire de partir !*

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis le meilleur attrapeur de la décennie à Poudlard, dit-il.

- Mon frère Charlie est le meilleur attrapeur de la décennie corrigea Ginny.

- Peut-être qu'il était doué, mais il n'avait pas mon talent, dit-il.

* Je dois lui dire de se barrer… de rester… de se barrer !*

- Tu te décides ?demanda Ginny.

- à t'embrasser ?

* …*

- à te tirer de là, corrigea Ginny.

- Bien sur.

Il se releva libérant Ginny.

* C'est bizarre je suis… frustrée.*

- Bon, eh bien Ginny, ce fut une conversation très intéressante, dit-il précipitamment. Mais je dois te laisser. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. (NA : comme Malorie Moon, ouainnnnn…snif…snif… bouh.)

Il partit vivement.

- Ma baguette, rappela Ginny.

Il s'arrêta et vit qu'il tenait toujours la baguette de Ginny dans sa main. Il la lança négligemment vers Ginny et repartit sans un mot.  
Ginny le regarda traverser le parc, lorsqu'il arriva à la grande porte, elle le vit regarder dans sa direction. Ginny détourna rapidement la tête.

* On se calme, on se calme ! Il faut à tout prix que je l'évite, la prochaine fois je ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer. Je ne pense pas que je voudrais être frustrée de cette manière une nouvelle fois.*

La nuit, Ginny eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil.

* Ne pas penser à lui, ne pas penser à lui… à son visage si près du mien…à ce satané Po… Harry ?*


	11. Chapitre 11 : La table ronde

Correction Nae

**Chapitre 11 : La table ronde.**

-

_**POV de Padma Patil, élève à Poufsouffle.**_

-

Padma et Anthony Goldstein entrèrent dans la salle réservée aux réunions des préfets. La salle était encore vide.

- Le calme avant la tempête, dit Anthony.

- ça ira peut-être mieux cette fois-ci, dit Padma. Après tout, il n'y a que les septièmes années.

* Je rêve là !ce sera un miracle si personne ne jette aucun sortilège.*

- J'espère ne pas cracher de limaces aujourd'hui, dit Anthony. Je ne sais toujours pas quel Serpentard m'a jeté ce sort.

Ils s'assirent sur deux chaises autour de la grande table ronde qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

Padma vit Anthony placer sa baguette magique dans sa manche. Par sécurité, elle en fit autant.

- à part ça, dit Anthony, comment vont tes amours ? Je me souviens que Harry Potter t'avait draguée, il y a une semaine de ça.

* Dean ne m'aime pas ! Snif….bouh….snif… !*

- Il n'a pas recommencé, répondit Padma avec un sourire. Et tes amours à toi ? ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que tu n'es plus avec ton ex.

* Deeeaaaannn ! Oublie ma sœur !je suis là ! La même !en moins coconne !*

- Je crois bien que je suis fait draguer par Lavande Brown, dit-il. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était plus avec son mec d'une manière assez… écœurante.

* Quelle pétasse cette fille, elle est venue à la maison, Parvati l'avait invitée. Leur conversation était plus terrifiante de stupidité qu'une colonie de poules se battant pour un ver de terre. *

- Tu es une divinité, expliqua Padma. Elle ne voulait pas descendre de standing.

Anthony eut un petit rire.

La porte s'ouvrit, Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson entrèrent. Pansy semblait au bord de l'explosion de larmes. Drago la tira gentiment en avant. Tout les quatre se saluèrent, et les deux Gryffondors s'assirent à la table. Drago installa Pansy entre lui et Anthony.

* Il en faudrait plus des types comme Drago Malefoy, attentionné.*

- C'est quoi l'ordre du jour ?demanda Drago.

- Aucune idée, répondit Anthony. Les préfets en chef vont nous annoncer ça.

Padma vit que les mains de Pansy tremblaient légèrement. Drago prit l'une des mains de Pansy dans les siennes.

- ça va aller, lui dit-il doucement.

- Ne montre pas ta peur, conseilla Anthony. Elle va adorer ça.

Pansy acquiesça.

* Vu comment elle panique, c'est Mission Impossible 4 *

- Les Serpentards sont tous pourris, dit Drago.

* Abruti de Drago, Dean lui il est très bien.*

Padma se rendit compte trop tard de son expression révolté. Drago s'en aperçut.

- Excuse moi Padma, dit-il, ta sœur n'est pas comme les autres de sa maison. Elle est plus… moins…

* Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Parvati ?c'est une pétasse !*

Drago continuait vainement de chercher un qualificatif pour décrire Parvati. Il fut sauvé par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Pansy se crispa sur sa chaise.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit Hannah Abbot.

Pansy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ernie MacMillan suivait Hannah de près.

* Il me manque plus que les serpents.*

- Alors Ernie, dit Anthony. Pourquoi cette réunion ?

- Je ne peux rien dire tant que la préfete en chef n'est pas là, dit Ernie pompeusement.

- Le protocole, dit Hannah avec un léger sourire moqueur qu'elle tentait de dissimuler.

- Exactement, répondit Ernie sérieusement

Soudain la porte s'entrouvrit. Padma jeta un coup d'œil à Pansy.

-

POV de Pansy Parkinson, élève de Gryffondor.

-

* Pitié Merlin !faites que cela soit le directeur qui vient nous annoncer que Granger est tombée dans l'escalier !*

La porte s'ouvrit complètement. Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley entrèrent dans la pièce.

* Courage !je ne dois pas montrer ma peur surtout !*

Les Serpentards ne saluèrent pas leurs camarades.

* Va cacher ta peur toi quand tes pieds, à qui tu n'as rien demandé, jouent des claquettes.*

- Bon Ernie on commence ? dit Granger.

- Je commence ? demanda Ernie.

- Oui, donne les explications, dit Granger. Je dirigerais le débat

* Débat ? Débat ! Oh non, on va s'engueuler dès le début de la réunion. J'aurais su ça, il y a trois ans, j'aurais refusé mon poste de préfète.*

- Alors voilà, dit Ernie en se levant. Il y a peu, Minerva McGonagall directrice adjointe…

* Il ne peut pas dire McGo, comme tout le monde ?*

- …nous a appris à moi et à mon homologue féminin, Hermione Granger, continua Ernie.

* Homologue ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Granger est gay ?*

- … que l'élection des futurs préfets en chef se fera désormais par les préfets de la promotion précédente, continua Ernie.

* Promotion ? Les soldes sont finis ! J'en ai marre, je ne comprends qu'un mot sur deux.*

- … ceci reste secret, pour que les préfets se comportent normalement, sans la pression de cette nomination, déclara Ernie. Donc, nous vous avons convoqué aujourd'hui pour designer les deux futurs préfets en chef parmi les septièmes années.

* Là j'ai tout compris… et roooh catastrophe !*

- Je prends le relais, coupa Granger en se levant.

Ernie se rassit, dépité par la brusquerie de son homologue.

- Vous avez peut-être déjà réfléchi à qui remplirait mieux ce poste, dit Granger.

* Il fallait ?*

- Hannah, dit la Serpentarde, quels sont les deux élèves que tu choisirais ?

- J'en sais trop rien, dit Hannah. Peut-être Eloise Midgen et Harper.

- Mouais, dit Granger peu convaincue. Ernie ?

- Eh bien, commença Ernie d'une voix lente. Je trouve que malgré le fait qu'elle soit un peu trop coulante avec les autres élèves Emma Dobbs sera bien. Pour combler son manque d'autorité Chambers serait parfait.

* Il pouvait faire plus court je pense.*

Granger leva les yeux au ciel, las.

- Anthony ?dit-elle.

- Chambers, répondit Anthony. Et Eloise Midgen.

- Padma ?

- Harper, dit-elle. Et Emma Dobbs.

- Malefoy ?

- Harper et Eloise Midgen, répondit Drago.

- Ron ?

- Demelza Robins et Geoffrey Hooper, dit-il.

* Ben voyons que des Serpentards. Attendez une seconde, elle va me poser la question à moi aussi ?*

- Je dirais la même chose, dit Granger. Parkinson.

* Oh bon sang ! C'est à moi !il a dit quoi Drago déjà ?*

- Eloise Midgen et Emma Dobbs répondit Pansy.

Granger eut un haussement de sourcil supérieur.

- Il faut un garçon et une fille, dit Granger sèche.

* Ah oui, c'est vrai.*

- Emma Dobbs et Harper.

- Aucun préfet ne sort du lot, remarqua Granger.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers le tableau.

- Je pense qu'on devrait décider de ne pas choisir les élèves en fonction de leur popularité, dit Ernie. Même si on serait tenté de le faire.

- Autrement dit, ne pas donner plus de facilité aux élèves populaires de devenir les nouvelles divinités, dit Hannah.

- Pas besoin d'être préfet pour être divinité, dit Ernie. Regarde Zac.

* Mon Zac, mon Zac ! On parle de lui.*

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, le visage de Pansy s'était illuminé.

- Harry Potter, n'est pas non plus préfet, rappela Ron.

- Lui c'est un cas à part. Et puis les joueurs de Quidditch ont généralement plus de facilité à être divinité, dit Hannah.

- Au moins Harry est un très bon joueur, dit Ron. Pas comme Zacharias Smith.

- Zac est un très bon joueur, dit Pansy d'une voix forte.

* J'ai parlé tout haut ?*

- Qu'est-ce que t'y connais toi en Quidditch ? Provoqua Ron. Personne n'a créée d'équipe de Pom pom girl.

Pansy baissa la tête, refusant la confrontation. Elle remarqua tout de même l'étrange regard que lui lançait Hannah.

* Je fais honte à ma maison, j'aurais pas dû être à Gryffondor.*

-

POV de Hannah Abbot, élève de Serdaigle.

-

* Une seconde... Zac ?il se défends, mais de là à le comparer à Potter. Pansy a dû fumer du parquet. Ou alors elle est…non !non… ils sont en binôme, elle doit se rendre compte que Zac se fout de sa gueule derrière son dos. Elle n'est pas complètement idiote… oh Merlin !… Pansy est amoureuse de Zac !*

- Arrêtez vos idioties, coupa sévèrement Hermione. On n'est pas là pour trouver le mode d'emploi pour devenir une Divinité.

Elle se retourna et inscrivit les noms des préfets de sixième année sur le tableau.

- On va commencer par en supprimer d'office deux ou trois, dit-elle. Puis on supprimera les autres un par un.

* Elle va essayer de nous coltiner les deux Serpentards. Qui sont les deux plus mauvais préfets de l'école.*

- J'aimerais proposer quelque chose, dit Hannah. Ce n'est pas dans le règlement mais jusqu'ici, les anciens préfets ont l'air d'avoir fait en sorte de choisir deux élèves venant de maisons différentes. Je pense qu'on devrait faire pareil.

* Voilà, au pire tu ne pourras en imposer un, pas deux, Granger.*

- Bonne idée, approuva vivement Drago.

La proposition d'Hannah fut approuvée par tout le monde, hormis… les Serpentards.

* Et c'est moi qu'y a eu l'idée. Ben ouais ! Je devrais être la divinité numéro huit.*

- Bien, dit Hermione les dents grinçantes.

Les préfets parvinrent à éliminer de la liste trois élèves assez facilement. Après avoir échangé quelques mots, Ron et Hermione acceptèrent d'effacer Geoffrey Hooper.

Il ne restait à présent qu'un élève dans chaque maison. Deux filles et deux garçons.

- On choisit d'abord le garçon, dit Ernie.

* Bien Ernie. Il a compris qu'il valait mieux attendre la fin avant de se liguer contre le Serpentard qu'on allait essayer de nous imposer.*

Les deux éventuels futur préfets en chef avaient chacun autant de voix. Hannah eut une légère appréhension en voyant qu'elle avait voté pour Harper tout comme Pansy. Alors que les Serpentards avaient voté Chambers.

- Mais arrêtez !dit Hermione vivement. C'est un vrai dindon Harper. Je comprends que tu votes pour tes semblables Parkinson. Mais fais un effort.

- Fais attention Granger, prévint Drago en la fusillant du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Malefoy, dit Ron en participant pour la première fois au débat depuis qu'on avait cessé de parler des Divinités.

* On a bien fait de commencer par les garçons.*

Hannah donna un petit coup de pied à Ernie.

* Interviens ! Tu es préfet en chef.*

Ernie se leva brusquement. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

* Eh bé ! On n'est pas sorti du sable !*

- On va faire la liste des qualités et des défauts des deux garçons, dit enfin Ernie en se rapprochant du tableau. De cette manière ont y verra plus clair.

Une heure plus tard. Après avoir évité de justesse un duel entre Ron et Drago. Après une crise de larme de Pansy. Après que la baguette de Padma ait enflammé sa manche. Chambers fut élu.

* Les filles maintenant.*

- On va refaire la liste des qualités, commença Ernie légèrement paniqué.

- Je crois qu'on peut tout de suite passer au vote, annonça Drago avec hargne.

* Impact dans cinq…*

- Bon, alors qui vote pour Demelza, annonça Ernie.

*…quatre…*

Les mains de Ron et Hermione se levèrent

* …trois…*

- Eloise Midgen annonça Ernie.

* …deux…*

Toutes les autres mains se levèrent.

*… un…*

- DISCRIMINATION, rugit Hermione. Vous votez contre Demelza parce que vous n'aimez pas les Serpentards.

- Non, parce que Demelza est irresponsable, dit Drago.

- Elle est très responsable, ragea Ron.

- Plus que toi, c'est sûr, dit Anthony. Elle doit être un modèle pour les autres élèves. Et elle a transformé un escalier en toboggan pour punir son petit ami.

* Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas penser ça. Mais on s'est bien marré ce jour là. Surtout que je suis tombée avec Ernie et que j'ai atterri sur lui.*

Les Serpentards ragèrent pendant quelques minutes. Puis enfin, ils abandonnèrent.

- C'est terminé, dit Ernie soulagé.

* Ern, mon adoré. Tu as assuré ! Si seulement tu pouvais te rendre compte… Bref, comme je le dis, le jour ou Ernie se rendra compte que je suis amoureuse de lui, des serpents tomberont du ciel.*

Hannah regarda Ernie et Hermione qui discutaient. Ron Weasley était en léger retrait.

-

POV de Ron Weasley, élève de Serpentard.

-

- Je vais prévenir McGonagall, dit Hermione. Elle devrait passer de toute façon. On va ranger la salle.

* Qui on ? pas moi quand même. Je ne sais pas faire ça moi !*

Ernie s'éloigna. Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle.

- Elle aurait été nulle Demelza comme préfete en chef, non ?demanda Ron.

- évidement, dit Hermione. Mais ça aurait été mieux d'avoir un préfet en chef pour les Serpentards. Ne serait-ce que pour le prestige de la maison.

- Demelza quand même, dit Ron. On a fait fort.

Hermione sourit.

* Elle sourit.*

Ron et Hermione nettoyaient le tableau lorsque McGonagall entra dans la salle.

- J'ai remarqué que les hurlements avaient cessé, dit-elle. Je me suis dit que cela signifiait que la réunion était terminée.

- Oui, répondit Hermione. William Chambers et Eloïse Midgen ont été choisit.

- Bon choix, déclara McGonagall.

- Je le pense aussi, répondit Hermione le plus sérieusement du monde.

* J'avoue, j'ai un peu de mal à la suivre Hermione.*

- Pendant que vous étiez en réunion, dit McGonagall. Le professeur Rogue est venu me voir. Il m'a parlé longuement de la mauvaise ambiance entre les préfets et selon lui, ce serait les préfets de ma maison qui en serait responsable.

* Elle vient de l'apprendre ? la menteuse ! McGo sait très bien que l'ambiance est pourrie, elle fait semblant.*

- J'aimerais que tous les deux vous vous débrouilliez pour améliorer la situation, dit-elle. Que vous terminiez votre scolarité en donnant le bon exemple.

* Pourquoi faire ? On n'est plus là l'année prochaine.*

- Bien professeur, répondit Hermione, on va voir ce que l'on peut faire.

McGonagall acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.

- La galère, dit Hermione en s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise.

- Tu lui as répondu oui, dit Ron surpris. Je croyais que tu avais une idée.

- Il nous faudrait un miracle, dit Hermione.

Ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Harry et Neville étaient assis à une même table. Lorsqu'ils virent Hermione, ils rangèrent précipitamment les parchemins étalés sur la table.

* Ils trichent pour leur binôme, les vilains garnements ! Dommage qu'Hermione tienne à avoir la meilleure note sans tricher.*

- Tu ne devrais pas travailler ton binôme aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione à Neville.

- Si j'en reviens, dit-il.

- Susan Bones est encore en un seul morceau ?demanda Ron.

Neville eut un léger rire sadique.

- Elle finira par se pendre avec ce que je lui fais endurer, dit-il.

Neville repartit vers son dortoir.

- Tu triches Harry, dit aussitôt Hermione.

- Rien qu'un peu, répondit celui-ci.

- C'est déjà trop.

* Faudrait que je change le sujet là, ça aiderai Harry.*

- Chambers et Eloise Midgen seront les futurs préfets en chef, dit Ron.

- RON ! S'écria Hermione en se tournant vivement vers Ron.

* Fallait peut-être pas le dire.*

- Vraiment, dit Harry amusé par la gaffe de Ron.

- Ce n'est pas important, dit Hermione. On a un problème. McGonagall veut que l'on améliore la relation entre les préfets des maisons. Comme cadeau de fin de scolarité. Avec tout ce qu'on a à faire, je te jure !

Harry sembla réfléchir

- Je peux m'en charger si tu veux, dit-il.

- Oui, dit aussitôt Ron. Excellente idée.

* J'ai vraiment pas envie de m'occuper de ça, et puis Harry il se débrouille très bien.*

- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?demanda Hermione.

- Utiliser ce qui a fait que je suis aujourd'hui la plus importante des Divinités de Poudlard, dévoila Harry.

* Génial ça fait longtemps !*

- Non non non non non non non! dit vivement Hermione. Tu es fou ou quoi ? Certaines personnes ne peuvent s'empêcher de sauver les gens à tout bout de champ. Toi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de mettre tout le monde dans la galère. En plus il ne s'agit pas de trois ou quatre personnes soigneusement choisies. Il s'agit d'une bonne partie des préfets

* C'est vrai que cela fait beaucoup.*

Harry réfléchit, il jeta un imperceptible coup d'œil à Ron.

- On pourrait rajouter les sept Divinités, dit Harry. Plus quelques sixièmes et septièmes années. Ce sera mon record ! On ne parlera que de ça, si je fais passer autant de monde.

*Il rigole là ?*

- Tu es fou, dit Hermione apeurée. Ça fait trente personnes.

- Oui ça fait trop, admit Harry. Disons tous les préfets de septièmes années, ça fait huit personnes. Plus les divinités ça me rajoute moi, Zacharias Smith et… ta sœur Ron.

* Ma petite sœur ?non non non non non non de ce point de vue là… si on se fait prendre elle aura des problèmes.*

- On peut rajouter quelques autres personnes, dit Harry. Il faudrait ne pas dépasser vingt quand même. Le mieux serait autant d'élève dans chaque maison, et que tous sachent, que ce sont des Serpentards qui organisent ça.

- Je ne vais sûrement pas t'aider, dit Hermione.

* Tu finis toujours par l'aider, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.*

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry. Je me charge de tout.

* Jusqu'au moment ou t'aura besoin de nous.*

Hermione croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, mais elle ne dit rien.

* ça veut dire oui !*

- Bon je m'y mets dès maintenant, dit Harry. J'ai du courrier à envoyer. Il va falloir faire ça discrètement si on ne convie pas les habitués. Je dois un service à Neville, je lui dirais de venir.

* Un service ? Je parie que ça a un lien avec les binômes.*

Harry sortit en vitesse de la salle commune.

- Allez Hermione, motiva Ron. Tu es comme ça à chaque fois au début… après aussi d'ailleurs… mais une fois qu'on est dedans…

Hermione eut une expression coupable.

- Tu es adorable avec cet air, dit Ron.

* Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?*

Hermione sourit en coin.

- ça fait fausse sainte nitouche, ajouta Ron.

* Voilà, elle ne se doute de rien.*

Aussitôt Hermione perdit son sourire.

- Avec un peu de chance, ça va être bon pour samedi, dit Ron.

- Avec les ASPIC en plus, râla Hermione.

- C'est notre aventure, dit Ron.

- On a fait plus trépidante comme aventure, dit Hermione.

- Mais pas plus marrante, dit Ron.

-  
Mais qui est donc l'ex d'Anthony ?  
Ron va se décider à embrasser Hermione ?  
Le roi Arthur et ses chevaliers vont-ils débarquer pour récupérer leur table ronde ?  
De quelle manière Harry compte-t-il réconcilier les préfets ?  
Pourquoi Harry est la divinité la plus célèbre de Poudlard ?  
Combien de temps encore Zac va-t-il supporter le poids de sa tête ?

Le prochain chapitre répondra a deux de ces questions, celui d'après à deux autres questions…


	12. Chapitre 12 : L’ex d’Anthony

**Chapitre 12 : L'ex d'Anthony**

-

**_POV de Terry Bott, élève de Poufsouffe._**

-

Terry, l'estomac vide, marchait seul dans le parc de Poudlard, en direction de la cabane de professeur Hagrid. Il aperçut Anthony discuter avec son ancienne petite amie.

* J'ai horreur d'avoir des cours en commun avec elle. Il faut reconnaître qu'elle est sympathique, et que… c'est… le prototype même de la petite amie parfaite pour Anthony. Mais je ne l'aime pas.*

À quelques mètres de là, Anthony vit Terry. Il adressa un dernier signe de tête à la jeune fille. Puis il se dirigea vers Terry, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

- Du mal à te lever ?demanda Anthony.

- Oui, répondit Terry.

* J'ai fais des cauchemars. Dans le premier, je me transformais en fille, et finalement tu te décidais à devenir gay. Dans le second cauchemar, tu me fais ta déclaration et puis je deviens immédiatement… hétéro. Dans le troisième cauchemar, je suis attaché à l'aile d'un avion en chute libre et tu débarques en volant avec ton balai. Portant de jolis collants bleus, une culotte et une cape rouge… Bizarre ce dernier rêve…*

- Tu as mangé ? questionna Anthony.

- Pas eu le temps, répondit Terry.

Anthony fouilla dans son sac. Il en sortit une serviette de table qui enveloppait des toasts et un bol de café avec un couvercle magique.

* Oh Anthony ! Quelle attention délicate !… Faut surtout pas que je dise ça à voix haute, même sous la menace.*

- C'est cool, dit Terry en prenant le bol et la serviette qu'Anthony lui tendait.

- à quoi ça sert d'être pote sinon, dit simplement Anthony.

* Douleur !*

- Merci.

- Marche plus vite, dit Anthony. On est les derniers.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les élèves du cours de soin aux créatures magiques, servaient le petit-déjeuner à des serpents possédant dix têtes, particulièrement vives. Le professeur Hagrid avait réussi à trouver quatre de ces montres, un pour chaque maison.

Autour d'une cage, les Poufsouffles qui avaient choisi cette option, s'affairaient. Les groupes étaient écartés les uns des autres. Le professeur Hagrid restait toujours à proximité du groupe des Serpentards.

- Padma fais attention !dit Anthony. Ça fait trois fois qu'il manque de t'arracher la main.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?interrogea Lisa inquiète. Tu es distraite depuis que tu es revenue de la volière

- C'est parce que j'ai croisé Harry Potter à la volière, dit Padma hésitante.

- Rooohh !gloussèrent Mandy et Lisa.

Terry retint un mouvement de recul terrifié.

* Flippante, les dindonnes.*

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?demanda précipitamment Lisa.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?renchérit rapidement Mandy.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ?ajouta Anthony avec une fausse voix efféminée.

Terry sourit. Padma, elle, était entre l'amusement et l'exaspération, elle prit sa respiration et finalement répondit :

- Je ne vais pas vous dire, ce que je lui dis, ce qu'il m'a dit, ce qui s'est dit, même si ça vous dit, ça ne se dit pas !

Mandy et Lisa restèrent hébétées quelques secondes. Après avoir tout enregistré, elles se mirent à protester vivement.

- Je ne dirais rien, dit Padma. Ça a un rapport avec les préfets. Il n'y a qu'à Anthony que je peux en parler.

Anthony redressa vivement la tête, il passa rapidement devant Mandy et Lisa.

- Excusez nous !dit-il en agrippant le bras de Padma pour l'entraîner à l'écart.

- ça peut attendre, dit Padma.

- Pas ma curiosité, répondit Anthony.

Terry resta donc dépité avec Mandy et Lisa qui semblaient toutes les deux horriblement frustrées.

Ils observèrent les préfets du coin de l'œil. Anthony semblait enchanté de ce que Padma lui racontait. Puis il devint pensif. Un bref moment plus tard, son visage s'éclaira et il prononça un mot. Un mot que Terry put lire sur ses lèvres.

* …Terry…*

Padma acquiesça et tout les deux revinrent vers le serpent à dix têtes.

* Maintenant, je vais passer ma journée à essayer d'arracher à Anthony ce qui se passe.*

À la fin du cours, Terry et Anthony étaient les derniers à partir.

- Finalement ça c'est bien passé la réunion de hier soir, résuma Terry.

- Oui, pas trop mal. Même si Padma a enflammé, sans le faire exprès, la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Mais ne le répète pas.

- Non, non, en parlant de Padma, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit tout à l'heure ?demanda Terry.

* Je fais preuve d'une subtilité qui fait peur à voir.*

Anthony sourit pour faire durer le suspense.

- Rien à voir avec un plan drague, répondit Anthony. Potter veut savoir si Padma et moi sommes libres, demain soir. Il a également demandé, si Luna serait tenir sa langue si elle était de la partie. Et quel autre Poufsouffle pourrait nous accompagner.

- Tu rigoles ?dit Terry étonné. Pourquoi il veut quatre Poufsouffles en plus de ses habitués.

- D'après ce que Padma a compris, ce n'est pas que les Poufsouffles. C'est tous les préfets de septièmes années, et toutes les divinités. Plus quelques autres élèves de façon à avoir le même nombre d'élèves dans chaque maison.

* Je ne le crois pas, il est fou ! C'est un coup à renvoyer une bonne partie des élèves.*

- Il est fou ? s'exclama Terry.

- Oui, complètement répondit Anthony. Je ne sais pas comment il compte s'y prendre. En tout cas, Padma va lui dire que tu conviendras toi aussi. De toute façon, Potter n'avait pas l'air très intéressé pour emmener Michael, et il ne connaît même pas, Mandy et Lisa.

* Moi ?WAA ! Je vais enfin pouvoir participer à la légende !*

Ils atteignirent les escaliers, où l'ex d'Anthony semblait les attendre.

- Anthony, dit-elle. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Harry Potter vient de me demander.

- Au contraire, répondit Anthony, j'en ai une petite idée.

* Voilà, on sait !maintenant tu es gentille, tu te tires !*

Ils entrèrent tout les trois dans le château. Ils virent Harry Potter, justement, en train de se disputer à voix basse avec Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson. Drago s'était placé devant Pansy, comme pour la protéger.

- J'ai botanique à plus tard.

* Ouais à un de ces quatre, fille parfaite.*

- Salut Susan, répondirent Terry et Anthony en chœur.

Susan Bones s'éloigna.

-

POV de Drago Malefoy, élève de Gryffondor.

-

Drago aperçut brièvement Susan Bones, avec qui il avait cours, et deux élèves de Poufsouffle rejoindre les cachots.

* Et en plus on va arriver en retard.*

- Laisse nous passer Potter, dit Drago.

- Mais bon sang, s'exaspéra Potter. Je ne suis pas là pour l'embêter ta Parkinson… enfin pas aujourd'hui.

- Alors tu lui veux quoi ?demanda Drago.

* Je suis sûr qu'il ment, pauvre Pansy.*

- à elle et à toi, dit Potter en commençant à sourire avec arrogance.

- Explique ?

- Dans leur immense bonté les deux préfets de septième année de Serpentard, dit Potter, ont décidé de rétablir la bonne entente entre les maisons, en particulier entre les préfets.

* Granger et Weasley ? bonté ? Cherchez l'intrus.*

- Mes plaintes auprès des professeurs ont l'air d'avoir porté leurs fruits, dit Drago cynique.

Potter eut un sourire confus.

- Pour une idiotie pareille, tu devais forcément être dans le coup, dit Potter.

* Tenter de réduire de moitié les antidépresseurs de Pansy n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais de l'idiotie.*

- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui t'en occupes ?

Le sourire d'arrogance de Potter réapparut.

* M'énerve.*

- Un petit défi personnel, dit Potter. Mon record est de neuf personnes, je veux exploser ce score pour quitter Poudlard en beauté.

* Il va remettre ça alors ?*

- Effectivement avec plus de neuf personnes, tu ne tarderas pas à quitter Poudlard. Puisque tu te feras prendre et renvoyé.

- J'ai toujours réussi, dit Potter. Alors voilà, vous deux en tant que préfets de septième années, et Divinité pour toi Malefoy, vous êtes conviés demain soir à…

- Les Divinités aussi ?coupa brusquement Drago.

- Oui, dit Potter. En tout quatre personnes dans chaque maison.

- Donc Ginny aussi ?

Le Serpentard détourna rapidement les yeux.

- Oui, comme numéro quatre, dit Potter. J'ai pensé que le pékinois derrière toi se sentirait plus en sécurité si elle emmenait son Pit-bull.

- Très drôle !dit Pansy méchamment.

* C'est bizarre on dirait que Pansy réplique plus souvent quand on s'attaque à ses amis.*

- Tu auras moins peur de venir comme ça, dit Potter.

Pansy se renfrogna aussitôt.

- Alors je vous dis à demain soir, dit Potter. Comme on sera seize, cela se commencera plus tôt que d'habitude.

- Et notre réponse, arrêta Drago.

- Même toi Malefoy, tu n'es pas assez stupide pour laisser passer l'occasion de pouvoir frimer devant toute l'école lundi matin.

- Je ne suis pas un Serpentard comme toi, rugit Drago.

Sans rien dire de plus, Potter s'éloigna.

* Je dois avoir une part de Serpentard en moi, parce que je compte bien participer.*

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?demanda Drago en se tournant vers Pansy.

- Si Millicent est conviée comme il dit, alors d'accord.

Pansy et Drago rejoignirent les serres, ils arrivèrent juste avant la sonnerie.

- Bien, dit Mme Chourave. Avant de commencer ce cours. Je vous informe qu'une sortie scolaire a été organisée mardi. Maintenant mettez vos gants.

À la fin du cours, Drago sortit précipitamment de la serre. Il rentra dans le château, monta les escaliers, traversa un couloir. Puis il se trouva face aux sixièmes années qui quittaient leur cours de métamorphose.

Luna était entourée d'une horde d'élève.

* Elle n'est pas seule.*

Drago fit demi-tour, il descendit déjeuner comme d'habitude, il se plaça face à la table des Poufsouffles. Ensuite Drago alla attendre dans le hall, espérant pouvoir aborder Luna. Malheureusement elle sortit à nouveau entourée d'une horde d'élèves surexcités.

* Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Luna est loin d'être aussi populaire.*

À plusieurs reprises dans la journée, Drago tenta de voir Luna, en vain.

À la fin des cours de la journée, après une énième tentative. Drago décida d'accompagner Pansy qui rejoignait la salle commune.

- T'as remarqué l'agitation ? dit Pansy. Même si les personnes conviées par Potter ne disent rien. Y'a plein de rumeur…

* Luna…*

Pansy continuait de parler sans que Drago ne l'écoute.

* Luna…*

- Salut Susan !

Drago se réveilla enfin.

- Harry Potter vous a déjà parlé ?demanda rapidement Susan.

- Oui, répondit Pansy.

Pansy et Susan parlèrent quelques secondes…

* Luna…*

… jusqu'à ce que Zacharias Smith apparut.

- Tu es libre ?demanda-t-il à Pansy.

Pansy hésita, l'air hébétée.

- Pour travailler en binôme, ajouta le Serdaigle exaspéré.

* C'est bizarre, Pansy à l'air… déçue… je dois me faire des idées.*

-

**POV de Zacharias Smith, élève de Serdaigle.**

-

- Bien sûr, répondit Pansy.

* Il lui en faut du temps pour enregistrer ! *

Pansy et Zac s'éloignèrent. Mécaniquement, ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque et y commencèrent leurs recherches de sortilège.

- Ventvert, dit brusquement Pansy.

* Je rêve ou elle sert enfin à autre chose qu'un cobaye ?*

- Il est bien dans notre liste, dit Zac étonné.

Zac lut le livre par-dessus l'épaule de Pansy.

* Alors… l'incantation… rien sur les effets comme d'habitude…léger son parfum… inventé il y a deux siècles... vanille je crois… les Ventvertes qui apparaissent ? c'est quoi ?*

- ça ira, dit Zac.

Pansy bougea enfin, elle referma le livre, et sans un regard pour Zac, elle se dirigea vers Madame Pince.

- Prête ? demanda Zac en pointant sa baguette vers Pansy.

- Oui, dit-elle après avoir repris sa respiration.

- Ventvert !s'écria Zac.

Brusquement le vent se mit à souffler violemment dans la salle de classe vide. Des sortes de bandes-nappes vertes translucides envahir la pièce et volèrent lentement au gré du vent.

* Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Les Ventvertes ?*

Brusquement les Ventvertes devinrent plus rapide, elles happèrent Pansy, et la privèrent de ses mouvements en l'attachant comme des cordes. Pansy tenta vainement de se dégager.

* Je ferais mieux de filer d'ici avant que ces choses s'attaquent à moi.*

Amorçant un mouvement de recul, Zac entendit Pansy qui commençait à paniquer très sérieusement

- Mais… lâchez… moi… !arr…êtez…! Dit-elle. Zac !

* Elle m'appelle à l'aide, ah non ! Moi aussi ces trucs vont m'attaquer.*

Les Ventvertes recouvrirent progressivement Pansy. Bientôt elle fut complètement enveloppée.

Zac, pétrifié, entendait à peine la voix étouffée de Pansy.

- Zac !

Zac, lui, ne parvenait ni à avancer, ni à reculer.

* Raahh ! Je l'abandonne ? ou je fais quelque chose de stupide ?*

Soudain une main de Pansy apparut à l'extérieur des Ventvertes.

* ça va, elle s'en sort toute seule.*

La main de Pansy semblait soudain faiblir.

* Non…*

Zac se précipita (enfin) vers Pansy. Il lui agrippa la main et la tira, son bras apparut, Zac changea de prise et tira plus fort. Brusquement le vent cessa de souffler et les Ventvertes disparurent. Pansy tomba sur Zac, ils tombèrent sur le sol. Pansy toussa bruyamment pendant quelques secondes. Zac attendit patiemment qu'elle s'arrête. Elle restait dans ses bras, Zac ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée.

- Merci, articula-t-elle lorsqu'elle cessa de tousser.

* Je t'ai quand même sauvé la vie.*

Puis doucement, Pansy s'éloigna de Zac. Elle le regarda dans les yeux à quelques centimètres de son visage.

* La reconnaissance pour le héros.*

- C'est vanille ton parfum ?demanda Zac.

- Oui, dit Pansy d'une voix douce.

- Bon on prend des notes ?demanda Zac.

Il se leva. Zac eut la vague impression que Pansy avait frappé le sol avant de se lever à son tour. Mais il n'y prêta que peu d'attention.

Ils prirent des notes puis retournèrent à la bibliothèque.

* Ho non !le prochain ça va être à moi de le tester.*

Il y avait déjà quatre élèves dans la bibliothèque. Dean Thomas qui faisait des recherches, seul, au rayon des sortilèges. Hermione Granger que Pansy semblait redouter. Et un autre binôme, Neville Londubat et Susan.

Susan semblait à deux doigts d'assommer son coéquipier avec l'énorme ouvrage qu'elle tenait.

Zac trouva rapidement un nouveau sortilège.

- Pimenti, lu-t-il. Ça n'a pas l'air trop dangereux.

Zac vit Hermione Granger, assise non loin, avoir un petit sourire en entendant ce qu'il disait. Plus loin Susan frappait Neville Londubat avec un rouleau de parchemin.

-

POV d'Hermione Granger, élève de Serpentard.

-

* C'est pas dangereux le Pimenti… Tu va juste traverser la pièce en crachant du feu.*

Hermione finit ses devoirs et elle rejoignit sa salle commune.

Étonnée, elle vit Ron en train de feuilleter…

* Un livre ?*

Stupéfaite, elle rejoignit Ron.

- Tu lis quoi ?demanda Hermione.

Ron sursauta en entendant Hermione. Il referma vivement le livre et tenta de le ranger dans son sac.

- Rien, rien, dit-il.

* Je veux savoir !*

- Je veux savoir !donne moi ce livre Ronald Weasley, ordonna Hermione.

Résigné, Ron tendit le livre.

* Z'avez vu mon autorité !*

- Comment tricher aux examens, lu Hermione.

* J'aurais dû m'en douter.*

- écoute Hermione, commença Ron coupable.

Sans lui accorder un regard, Hermione rendit son livre à Ron.

- Tu m'en veux, demanda Ron.

Hermione ne répondit rien.

* Je suis déçue, pas surprise, mais déçue.*

- ça y est, dit vivement Harry en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face des deux préfets.

- Quoi ?demanda Ron.

- J'ai passé toute ma journée là-dessus, dit Harry. Seize personnes sont conviées demain. Quatre dans chaque maison.

- Qui ça ?demanda Hermione.

- Pour les Serpentards, dit Harry. Nous trois, plus Neville. Pour les Serdaigles, Hannah Abbot et Ernie MacMillan en tant que préfets, Zacharias Smith en tant que Divinité et Susan Bones pour faire plaisir à Neville. Chez les Gryffondors, Malefoy et Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode pour accompagner Flippette. Et en tant que Divinité… Ginny. Pour les Poufsouffles Padma Patil et Anthony Goldstein les préfets, Luna Lovegood parce que je crois que c'est une amie de ta sœur Ron, il ne faut pas qu'elle soit seule. Et Terry Boot pour compléter.

- Tu as tout prévu, remarqua Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher d'être admirative.

- Huit filles, huit garçons, ajouta Harry. Excusez-moi, j'ai du courrier à envoyer.

Il se leva et sortit de la salle commune.

* à cinq minutes du couvre feu ! Non mais vraiment !*

- Tu as fait le devoir de botanique ?demanda Ron.

- Oui.

- Tu peux m'aider ?dit-il. On risque de ne pas avoir le temps ce week-end.

Ils travaillèrent leurs devoirs, progressivement, la salle se vida. Harry était revenu et était monté se coucher. Vers onze heures, Ron et Hermione étaient seuls dans la salle commune.

- Chui fatigué, bailla Ron et s'étirant sur sa chaise.

- Faudra qu'on travaille notre binôme ce week-end, rappela Hermione.

- Moui, dit vaguement Ron en se levant.

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires. Hermione se tourna face à la porte de son dortoir.

- Hermione, rappela Ron.

Elle se retourna, Ron était juste en face d'elle, fatigué.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé, dit-il.

* C'est juste pour me dire ça ?*

- Je me demande ce que tu ferais sans moi, dit Hermione.

- Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à tricher, dit Ron.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

L'expression sur le visage de Ron se figea. Hermione eut à peine le temps de voir Ron se pencher vers elle.

Elle sentit le doux contact des lèvres de Ron sur les siennes. Surprise elle lâcha son sac sur le sol. Ron s'écarta vivement.

Ça n'avait pas duré plus d'une seconde.

* Il m'a embrassé !*

- Je suis désolé, dit Ron. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis fatigué, je me suis embrouillé.

Ils restèrent immobile silencieux.

Puis Ron eut un rire contraint.

- Bon, dit-il avec un sourire forcé. Ce n'est pas la mort. Bonne nuit Hermione.

Il hésita, puis se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons.

* Pourquoi j'ai rien dit ?mais quelle conne !pourquoi j'ai rien dit ?*

Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione ramassa son sac et monta se coucher.

* Il m'a embrassé.*

Hermione se coucha dans son lit.  
* Mais pourquoi j'ai rien dit ?*

Dix minutes plus tard.  
* Mais quelle conne.*

Vingt minutes plus tard.  
* Il m'a embrassé !*

Trente minutes plus tard.  
* Et j'ai rien dit.*

Une heure plus tard.  
* Mais c'est pas possible, quelle conne je fais !il m'a embrassé, et moi j'ai… J'ai… j'ai rien dit ! Plus conne on ne fait pas !*


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Le proprio**

_**POV de Luna Lovegood, élève de Poufsouffle.**_

Luna contempla une photo que lui avait donnée Harry Potter sur l'endroit ou ils allaient passer la soirée. Il y avait un homme sur la photo. Le proprio, comme l'avait appelé Harry.

Luna sortit de son dortoir en pyjama, ses camarades de chambre s'apprêtaient, elles, à se coucher. Luna sortit discrètement de la salle commune et alla dans une salle de classe vide où Padma lui avait donné rendez-vous.

La préfète était déjà là, cachée derrière une armoire.

– On t'as vu sortir ?demanda Padma.

– Non, j'ai fait attention.

– On va être en retard, dit Padma en regardant sa montre. Viens te changer. Terry et Anthony sont dans la pièce à coté, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

* ça donne l'impression qu'on est des agents secrets, de se cacher des autres comme ça. Harry Potter est vraiment très prudent, il ne veut pas que quelqu'un soit au courant.*

Padma vit signe à Luna de venir se cacher derrière l'armoire avec elle. Luna ôta son pyjama sous lequel elle portait des vêtements de ville.

Padma regarda les vêtements de Luna attentivement.

* Trop de paillettes ? trop de voile ? Trop de bleu ?de fushia ?*

– Original, dit Padma finalement. Au moins on ne risque pas de te perdre.

Elle sortit un miroir et une trousse de maquillage, elle commença à s'appliquer du mascara sur les cils, la bouche ouverte.

* Elle gobe les mouches ?*

– Tu pourrais m'en mettre ?demanda Luna.

* Je ne me suis jamais maquillée. C'est normal, il n'y a aucune femme de vivante dans ma famille pour m'apprendre.*

– Bien sûr, répondit Padma avec un sourire.

Elle fit asseoir Luna sur une chaise et commença à la maquiller. Pas seulement avec du mascara, mais avec toute la panoplie pour transformer n'importe qui, en pot de peinture ambulant.

– Tu as de très beaux yeux, dit Padma en appliquant une touche sombre d'ombre à paupière.

– Ah bon ?dit Luna étonnée.

– Oui, je t'assure, répondit Padma.

– Pour toi c'est facile de voir de qui est beau ou pas chez toi, tu as une sœur jumelle.

Le sourire de Padma se crispa aussitôt.

– Oui, dit-elle simplement.

Soudain des bruits de pas retentirent derrière la porte.

Luna et Padma échangèrent un regard paniqué, puis elles foncèrent se cacher derrière l'armoire.

La porte s'ouvrit.

– Les filles ? appela une voix.

* C'est Anthony.*

– Bon sang, vous nous avez fait peur, dit Padma en se redressant.

Luna se redressa à son tour. Terry et Anthony refermaient la porte.

Padma se gratta la gorge avec un sourire.

* Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?*

– Messieurs ! dit Padma souriante. Quelle élégance !

Luna regarda attentivement les vêtements des deux garçons.

* Je ne sais même pas quel est la mode vestimentaire des femmes, alors pour les hommes... Mais bon, si Padma dit qu'ils sont bien, c'est qu'ils doivent être bien.*

– Oui, dit Anthony avec un faux air pompeux. Ce sont les dernières tenues branchées du Chemin de Traverse.

– Il va falloir qu'on fasse attention, de si beaux garçons, les filles vont se jeter sur vous, dit Padma amusée.

* Elles vont être en partie déçues alors.*

à nouveau des pas retentirent de l'autre coté de la porte.

Padma fit des signes aux garçons pour qu'ils viennent se cacher derrière l'armoire.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

– C'est moi, Harry Potter, dit une voix.

Aussitôt les Poufsouffle se redressèrent.

– Comment tu as su que nous étions ici ?demanda Anthony.

– Je suis voyant, répondit Harry en cachant un parchemin dans sa poche. Bon vous venez ?

* Voyant ? je ne pense pas. Il ne parvient même pas à voir ce qui se passe dans sa vie.*

Les Poufsouffle se rapprochèrent de la porte.

Harry regarda attentivement Padma et Luna.

– Très jolies, dit-il. Mon choix était bon. Luna tes yeux sont magnifiques.

* Je devrais peut-être me regarder dans un miroir, si mes yeux sont si beaux lorsqu'ils sont maquillés.*

– C'est plus haut les yeux, dit Anthony à Harry.

Le Serpentard eut un sourire coupable.

* Plus haut ? Il regardait quoi plus bas ?...oh... d'accord...Je suis décidément en retard de ce coté là. Peut-être que toutes les autres filles auraient compri facilement. Il faudrait que j'aie ce genre de conversation avec Ginny. Il y a plein de termes que je ne saisis pas très bien. Par exemple je crois que « se percuter » possède plusieurs sens... Parce que je sais que Ginny et Harry se sont percutés, mais pas dans tous les sens... du moins pas encore... au train ou vont les choses.*

– Vous me suivez, dit Harry. Ma cape d'invisibilité sera très juste pour nous cacher tous, on ne pourra se cacher que d'une personne à la fois. Le passage secret n'est pas le même que d'habitude, parce qu'on est trop nombreux, et il faut savoir que Rusard connaît ce passage-ci.

Ils sortirent tout les cinq, et atteignirent le sixième étage sans encombre. Harry les firent passer derrière une tapisserie qui dissimulait un passage secret.

Il y avait déjà sept élèves, Ron, Hermione et Neville de Serpentard. Hannah, Ernie, Zacharias et Susan de Serdaigle.

* C'est amusant tous ces amoureux réunis.*

Harry sortit dans sa poche, un parchemin qu'il n'avait cessé de regarder pendant qu'ils venaient jusqu'ici. Il fit tomber de sa poche une lettre.

POV de Harry Potter, élève de Serpentard.

– Bon je vais chercher les autres, dit Harry en ramassant la lettre sur le sol.

* Je vais voir Ginny... NON !je ne dois pas penser ça, enfin par de cette manière. Je dois plutôt le penser de la manière « Rah non, je vais voir Ginny », voilà comme cela c'est mieux. Bon sang, voilà que je délire dans ma tête.*

Harry vérifia sur la carte du Maraudeur que la voie était libre, puis il fila vers la tour des Gryffondor. Les quatre élèves qu'il venait chercher s'étaient regroupés dans une salle de classe vide près de leur salle commune.

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration.

* Mais pourquoi j'ai tenu à faire ça moi, avec les préfets ça aurait été suffisant... Ginny... on aurait été neuf et ça aurait été parfait... Ginny... suffisant pour faire un exploit... Ginny... je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de convier les divinités... Ginny... en fait... je crois que... si... j'avais besoin... de les convier... enfin... une... Rah, Réveille-toi Harry ! Tu es le célèbre Harry Potter, brillant joueur de Quidditch, et futur auror à la carrière prometteuse... enfin j'espère... Ginny... Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi je suis devant cette porte depuis une plombe, sans l'ouvrir... hein ? Ginny ? Quoi Ginny ? Non je ne pense pas à elle...qui a dit ça ?*

Harry ouvrit enfin la porte devant lui. Les Gryffondors étaient debout au centre de la pièce.

*Par les coui### de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! NON ! Monsieur Potter je ne vais pas vous le répéter vingt fois, faites attention à ce que vous pensez !*

– Bon on y va ?demanda Harry glacial.

Pendant que les Gryffondor se rapprochaient de la sortie, Harry répéta pour la troisième fois, ses recommandations pour rejoindre le passage secret.

Ils marchaient lentement en guettant les pas de Rusard.

Au détour d'un couloir, Harry s'arrêta et consulta la carte du Maraudeur. Il retint un cri d'effroi.

*Rusard !*

Harry fit des signes paniqués aux Gryffondors, Malefoy fut le premier à réagir, il ouvrit la porte d'un placard à balais et y poussa Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy et Ginny. Il eut un mouvement de recul, et finalement attrapa le bras d'Harry et le poussa derrière Ginny.

Harry sentit le rythme de son coeur s'accélérer. Malefoy entra dans le placard sombre et referma la porte. Harry sentit le souffle de Ginny dans son cou.

*J'ai peur, je panique, oui !oui, j'ai peur et je panique, exactement! C'est pour ça et pas pour autre chose que mon coeur bat si vite ! Qui est-ce qui a dit que je me mentais à moi même ?qu'il se dénonce maintenant !*

Rusard passa devant la porte.

*Il s'éloigne Rusard... on va pouvoir sortir... c'est bizarre j'aimerais que Rusard fasse un deuxième passage, et peut-être même un troisième, un quatrième aussi... tant qu'on y est. Je dois me reprendre, c'est la faute à Ginny tout ça, elle me drague sans arrêt.*

Trop tôt, aux yeux d'Harry, Malefoy ouvrit la porte. Ils sortirent du placard et Harry vit Malefoy vérifier que ses trois amies allaient bien.

* Elles ne sont pas en sucre ! Mais qu'il est crétin ce type.*

– Elles ne sont pas en sucre, murmura Harry, t'es trop crétin Malefoy.

*Il faut toujours dire ce qu'on pense, ce n'est pas bien de garder les choses pour soi, c'est un coup à se coller un ulcère à l'estomac.*

– Tu étais collée à lui Ginny ? demanda Malefoy à voix basse. Il n'en a pas profité j'espère ?

– Non,non, dit simplement Ginny en détournant la tête.

* J'aurais tellement aimé en profiter, mais pas... enfin vous voyez... il aurait pas fallu qu'après ça...elle...enfin vous voyez ?... mais si... je veux dire... que... il aurait fallu... que... elle aussi...*

– J'espère, dit Malefoy en se tournant férocement vers Harry.

– Je n'aurais pas touché Ginny pour tout l'or du monde, dit Harry.

* Il ne faut jamais dire ce qu'on pense, il faut garder les choses pour soi, quitte à se coller un ulcère à l'estomac.* (NB de la correctrice qui va plus loin que ses devoirs. J'adore ce passage. Il faut toujours dire ce qu'on pense, il ne faut jamais dire ce qu'on pense :D)

Ils rejoignirent le passage secret sans autre encombre.

* Maintenant on est partis pour une trotte d'une demie heure.*

Les seize élèves se mirent en marche dans un silence glacial. Peu d'élèves se parlaient, et les frontières des maisons n'étaient que rarement franchies.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dehors, ils étaient un peu à l'écart de Pré-au-Lard.

* Le bus ? Ou est le bus ? Comment je fais pour les emmener moi ? j'apprends à voler ?*

– On est un peu en avance sur l'horaire, dit Harry aux autres.

* On est pile à l'heure ! ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer ! Et si je devais les ramener au château ! Rahh la galère, il faudrait que j'apprenne à ne plus faire confiance aux Maraudeurs.*

Harry vit certains élèves aller s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre coupé. Les filles retouchaient leur maquillage et leur coiffure.

Les trois Gryffondors étaient assises côte à côte d'un bout du tronc. Debout devant elles, Malefoy semblait surveiller que personne ne s'approche de ses protégées. Luna était assise à coté de Ginny, elles s'échangeaient quelques mots. Malefoy les écoutait parler sans participer à la conversation. À coté de Luna, deux Poufsouffle, Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein regardaient autour d'eux. Anthony avait ce truc en lui qui faisait qu'en toute circonstance, il était à l'aise. Par contre Terry à coté de lui semblait légèrement tendu. Comme souvent. Padma, la soeur de Parvati était assise à coté.

* Je vois d'ici la déception de Parvati lorsqu'elle verra que j'ai invité sa soeur qu'elle déteste et pas elle... Et puis je m'en fous, je fais ce que je veux !*

Padma discutait avec Susan Bones assise à ses cotés et Hannah Abbot assise de l'autre coté de Susan. Debout en face d'elles, Ernie MacMillan, le préfet en chef discutait, ou plutôt faisait semblant d'écouter, Zacharias Smith.

Enfin à l'autre bout du tronc, Harry était là, avec Ron, Hermione et Neville. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne parlaient. Neville jetait des coups d'œil à Susan qui ne cessa de faire bouger ses cheveux pour les recoiffer continuellement.

* Le pire c'est qu'elle font pas exprès les filles quand elles font ça... elles se décoiffent pour se recoiffer exactement de la même manière juste après... et elles sont persuadées que quelque chose a changé.*

Ron et Hermione étaient étonnamment discrets.

* Ils ont dû tomber sur un sort bizarre en travaillant leur binôme.*

Ron guettait quand même sa sœur, qui à présent incitait Malefoy à participer à sa conversation avec Luna.

* Pourquoi elle lui parle à cet idiot ? Elle en pince pour lui ou quoi ? Non, Hermione a dit que non il y a quelques jours... quoique...*

– Regarde moi cette petite vermine, dit Ron en désignant Malefoy.

* Ouais, quelle vermine, franchement. Discuter comme ça...*

– Ron on est là pour améliorer l'entente entre les préfets, alors s'il te plaît pas de dégâts, dit Hermione lentement.

* Elle a dit ça d'une voix calme, bizarre.*

– Je vais m'approcher, pour être sûr, dit Ron.

– Non, coupa Harry, je vais y aller, c'est plus prudent.

* Ron, c'est un pote, c'est normal que je l'aide à vérifier que sa sœur ne se fait pas draguer par n'importe qui. C'est vrai, les garçons peuvent être méchant et sans cœur... Qui a rit ?*

Harry s'approcha des Gryffondors.

– Alors Luna, dit Harry. Tu passes une bonne soirée ? bien qu'elle n'a pas encore exactement commencée.

– Oui, merci, dit Luna. Tu organises bien les choses, c'est un bus qui vient nous chercher ? demanda Luna.

* Toujours pas arrivé, d'ailleurs. Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer... PANIQUE*

– Oui, dit Harry. Mais on est arrivé en avance, je ne pensais pas qu'on parcourrait cette distance, si vite. Il ne va pas tarder, je pense.

* J'en pense rien, tu parles.*

– Toujours pas d'amoureux ? demanda Harry.

* Me voilà en train de taper la causette avec Loufoca.*

– Non, répondit Luna avec un sourire.

– ça changera peut-être ce soir, dit Harry avec un sourire complice.

Brutalement deux visages se tournèrent vers Harry. Malefoy semblait prêt à arracher les yeux d'Harry. Mais ce qui intriguait plus Harry c'était le mouvement de tête de...

* ... Ginny. Je rêve ou bien ? En disant ça, je parlais de n'importe quel garçon. Pourtant Ginny elle m'a regardé comme-ci... jalouse ? Non, je prends mes désirs pour des réalités... une seconde... quels désirs ? Je divague.*

Enfin, deux phares apparurent dans la pénombre.

* J'ai failli paniquer...*

La porte du bus s'ouvrit, Harry radieux, fit signe aux autres de monter. Harry monta le dernier, il s'assit, juste à coté du chauffeur qui avait le visage dissimulé par une casquette.

– Salut Lupin, dit Harry.

– Moins fort, tu veux, dit Lupin. Je travaille au ministère je te rappelle. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que je me sers du même système que le magicobus pour servir de chauffeur à toi et tes amis.

– T'es trop gentil, dit Harry d'une voix infantile.

– Arrête de faire l'idiot, dit Lupin. Dis-donc, tu aurais pu prévoir ton coup plus tôt, imagine que ça aurait été la pleine lune, comment t'aurais fait ?

– Heureusement que t'es là, dit Harry en reprenant sa voix stupide. Comment va Tonks ?

* Le pire c'est que je crois que je porte de l'intérêt à la question... je vous jure... ça arrive pas souvent, alors il faut le signaler.*

– Elle a hâte que tu deviennes auror stagiaire pour t'en faire baver, répondit Lupin.

– Moi aussi je l'adore, répondit Harry.

– L'exploit va rester dans les mémoires, dit Lupin, seize personnes. Bien choisies en plus, ce sont sûrement les personnes de cette génération qui marqueront le plus le monde sorcier.

* Ah bon ?*

– Oui, je sais, répondit Harry blasé.

– Je suis étonné que tu aies invité les Gryffondors, dit Lupin.

* ...Ginny...*

– J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, dit Harry.

– Elle est bien, la petite Weasley, dit Lupin.

*...oui...NON !*

– Mmh ? répondit simplement Harry.

– En tout cas, tu vas avoir besoin d'une sacré dose d'alcool pour les dévergonder tes préfets, dit Lupin.

– Tu étais préfet toi ? demanda Harry.

– à défaut de mieux, répondit Lupin. On est arrivé. Je vous reprends à la même heure que d'habitude.

La porte du bus s'ouvrit, Harry sauta au sol, aussi pressé de revoir le proprio, que le chauffeur du bus.

Une forte musique étouffée retentissait de l'intérieur de la boite de nuit. Harry regardait les visages de ses camardes de Poudlard qui semblaient impressionnés.

* Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des élèves de Pensionnat qui emmène leurs potes dans une boite à cent kilomètres de là, en plein dans l'année scolaire ? Qui c'est le meilleur ?c'est MY !*

Harry frappa à la porte, aussitôt, un type baraqué l'ouvrit, il fut aussitôt bousculé par le proprio de la boite que se jeta sur Harry.

– Harry, seize personnes ! T'es encore plus dingue que ton père.

Sirius Black adressa un sourire radieux à Lupin qui redémarra le bus.

– Et pourtant la barre était haute, dit Harry fièr de lui.

– Il ne te reste plus qu'à tomber encore plus fou amoureux que lui, d'une rouquine.

* Comment il sait ? NOON !... Je suis pitoyable.*

- Bienvenus au Luxor, jeunes gens, dit Sirius à l'assemblée. Installez-vous sur la banquette tout au fond de la deuxième salle, et évitez de circuler groupés à partir de minuit. On risquerait de vous identifier comme élève de Poudlard.

Sirius s'écarta pour faire entrer les élèves. Harry était juste à côté de la porte, il observa les élèves, ravis. Lorsque Ginny passa à coté de lui, il respira son parfum.

* ...Harry... reprend toi.*

Juste derrière Ginny, Pansy Parkinson regardait l'intérieur de la boite.

POV de Pansy Parkinson, élève de Gryffondor.

Pansy regarda les lumières multicolores devant elle. Elle était déjà venue durant les vacances, mais jamais elle n'avait fait parti des conviés aux sorties en boite de Harry Potter.

Il était relativement tôt, la boite venait visiblement à peine d'ouvrir, il n'y avait pratiquement personne, hormis quelques piliers de comptoir.

Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley qui avaient pris la tête du groupe, les conduisirent dans la deuxième salle. Ils s'assirent autour d'une banquette un peu à l'écart. Pansy regarda les murs de la salle sur lesquelles étaient dessiné des hiéroglyphes et autres personnages Egyptiens.

Pansy essayait de ne pas trop regarder Zac, assis en face d'elle. Elle entendait à peine Ron Weasley qui racontait que c'était l'un de ses frères, Will...Bill...Sill...ou peut-être Mill, qui avait rapporté les illustrations de la salle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry Potter réapparut, il faisait léviter plusieurs bouteilles et des verres.

* Il veut nous rendre complètement saoul ou quoi ?*

Les craintes de Pansy se vérifièrent, Potter remplit les verres à ras bord.

– Tu vois une autre solution ?demanda Potter à voix basse à Granger qui affichait une mine de réprimande.

Granger détourna le regard, vers le frère de Ginny, aussitôt elle détourna une nouvelle fois la tête ailleurs.

*Elle va se choper un torticolis... tant mieux, sorcière !...heu... non ça, c'est pas une insulte dans notre monde, alors... vipère !*

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Potter servait déjà la troisième tournée. Pansy se sentait déjà plus à l'aise, Millicent, semblait déjà endormie

* Elle pourrait faire un effort. C'est ma meilleure amie, et elle tient déjà plus l'alcool. Elle pourrait tenir, mais c'est vrai ça. Je vais me rabattre sur Susan, elle est sympa, du moins je crois, je la connais pas tellement, moins que Hannah en fait.*

– ça va être ma première cuite depuis des mois, avoua Pansy à Susan.

– Et moi la première depuis une semaine, répondit Susan.

* C'est une alcoolique ?*

– La semaine dernière on a fêté la victoire du match, ajouta Susan.

*Ah oui c'est vrai j'ai entendu parler de ça. Il paraît que mon Zac a fait un strip-tease... dommage que j'ai loupé ça...*

Pansy regarda où Zac était assis quelques secondes plus tôt. Il avait disparu.

* Mon Zac ! Mon Zac ! Il est où ?*

– Bah ! Elle est passé où ? demanda brusquement Susan.

– Qui ça ? demanda Pansy qui cherchait toujours Zac des yeux.

– Hannah, répondit Susan.

* Ho c'est pas vrai ! Et si elle était avec mon Zac ? Cachés dans le couloir ambiance « étoiles » de la boite en train de se bécoter ?oh c'est pas vrai, moi qui prenait Hannah pour une bonne amie... la vilaine, biquette, bigleuse, judette.*

– Je vais au toilettes tu m'accompagnes ?demanda Susan.

* Je vais pouvoir me suicider en me noyant dans la cuvette des toilettes. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se fait piquer son grand amour par sa meilleure amie...snif...*

Pansy se leva et suivit la préfète de Serdaigle. Elles quittèrent la salle égyptienne et sa musique que les moldus appelaient...

* Rap à fromage et Airhainebi... enfin je crois.*

Puis elles entrèrent dans la salle la plus grande, une salle très sombre ou cette fois la musique diffusée par le

*Didgi sorcier...*

était le plus souvent de la...

* Pequeno... Les moldus ont de ces idées, vraiment...*

Là, derrière une cloison, le havre de paix pour tous les australopithèques bourrés avant de se faire jeter dehors par les baraques en noir... les toilettes.

* Hannah, elle est là ! J'ai toujours su qu'elle ne pouvait pas me trahir, elle a renoncé à Zac pour moi. C'est vraiment une copine.

Elle entra dans le seul WC qui n'était pas hors service. Alors que Padma en sortait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny et Luna arrivèrent à leur tour dans les toilettes.

* Une vraie réunion ma parole, il ne manque plus que Hermione Granger, je vais pas me plaindre. Et Millicent aussi, mais elle, elle est partie pour sa nuit de sommeil.*

– On vient de voir Anthony avec une fille, annonça Ginny. On n'est pas là depuis une heure, qu'il est déjà à l'attaque.

– Tu es sûre qu'il la drague ? demanda Susan suspicieusement.

* Tu veux récupérer ton ex, Susan ?*

– On était loin, avoua Luna.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit vivement, et Hannah qui n'avait pas fini de reboutonner son pantalon en sortit.

– C'est qui comme fille ?demanda t-elle.

– Une blonde, répondit Ginny.

Susan entra à son tour dans les toilettes.

– C'est pas vraiment le style à draguer, dit Susan de l'intérieur des toilettes. Il est plutôt du genre à attendre Anthony. Et généralement, il n'a pas longtemps à attendre. Il lui suffit d'attendre que des filles comme moi lui saute dessus...

à ce moment là, Hermione entra, elle regarda brièvement les toilettes ou la voix de Susan continuait de s'élever et Hannah qui finissait de boucler sa ceinture.

* Ben quoi, les Poudlariennes sont natures... avec un peu d'alcool.*

Granger se mit à la suite de Ginny.

* Je rêve ou bien Ginny paraît moins hostile que d'habitude envers un serpent.*

– C'est cool cette soirée, dit Ginny à Granger. C'est toi qui a demandé ça à Potter ?

– Non, répondit Granger, il s'est proposé lui même à me rendre ce service.

* Elles se parlent ?*

– Il faudrait éviter d'ébruiter le nom des personnes adultes qui nous ont aidés à venir jusque ici, dit Granger.

– Pas de soucis on dira rien, dit Ginny.

Les deux filles détournèrent la tête. Et Susan sortit des toilettes. Pansy entra à sa suite.

– J'adore cette chanson, couina Hannah.

– Moi aussi, dit Ginny, c'est français, alors je comprends rien, mais j'adore.

Soudain, Hannah se mit à chanter sur la musique.

– Jeuuneu demoisielle rechairecheu in meque morteleu...

Une seconde et demie plus tard, Ginny l'imitait d'une façon plus discrète.

– Allez Susan, dit Hannah entre deux phrases chantée-criée.

– Je suis pas encore assez saoule, répondit celle-ci.

– Mais si, fais un effort.

Pansy reboutonnait son pantalon, alors que la plupart des filles sous l'encouragement de Hannah chantaient... faux.

– Pansy on t'entends pas !

– Qui pourrè me dené dè èleu, chantonna Pansy peu convaincue.

Pansy ouvrit la porte et la chanson s'arrêta bientôt.

– Super, dit Hannah, à trois heures on se retrouve ici, avec deux grammes de plus, et on la refait.

D'autres filles qui n'étaient pas élèves de Poudlard, entrèrent dans les toilettes.

Aussitôt, Hannah, Susan, Padma et Pansy sortirent pour faire plus de place.

– T'en ai à combien de verre ?demanda Susan à Hannah.

– Potter m'a dit, que j'avais une telle descente qu'il fallait en profiter, il m'a servie quatre ou cinq fois, répondit Hannah.

– ça se voit, dit Padma. Oh regardez qui est là bas.

Pansy chercha des yeux, ce que Padma montrait.

*Sûrement Anthony et sa conquête...non...non...NON ! C'est pas Anthony et sa blondasse ! C'est mon Zac avec une autre blondasse ! Et il lui touche les cheveux ! Non, non, pitié !*

– Alors les filles vous passez une bonne soirée ?demanda le propriétaire de la boite. Harry vient de commander une nouvelle bouteille.

– Il faut pas la laisser refroidir, dit Hannah précipitamment.

Hannah tira doucement Pansy en avant.

*Snif, Snif, Zac...snif... elle a raison Hannah, on va pas laisser refroidir cette bouteille, surtout que j'ai un chagrin d'amour.*

POV de Hannah Abbot, élève de Serdaigle.

* Mais quel crétin Zac, il n'a pas encore compri.*

Hannah jeta un discret coup d'oeil à Pansy qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

* Catastrophe, la pauvre.*

Sur la piste, deux filles dansaient avec le miroir. Les quatre filles se rassirent autour de la banquette qui était réservée. Hannah s'assit entre Ernie et Ron Weasley.

– Les filles, vous nous avez manquées !s'exclama Harry Potter radieux assis de l'autre coté de Ron.

* Quel comédien ! Il en a rien à péter de nous.*

Ron Weasley et Harry resservaient à nouveau les verres.

– T'as croisé Hermione aux toilettes ?demanda Ron en tendant son verre à Hannah.

– Oui, répondit Hannah, elle n'a pas voulu chanter.

* En même temps, on ne lui a pas demandé.*

– Avec deux grammes de plus, tu pourrais lui faire chanter ce que tu veux, dit Ron avec un sourire.

– Deux grammes ? ah bah, ça tombe bien, dit Hannah.

* Aller Nana, le prochain coup, tu fais un effort envers les Serpentard, et puis, ils sont bien niveau popularité... Vaut mieux les avoir dans son camp...*

– Hannah tu ne devrais pas boire autant, dit Ernie alors qu'Hannah se faisait resservir par Harry Potter.

– C'est de ta faute de toute façon, si je picole, dit Hannah.

* J'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça.*

– Pourquoi ? demanda Ernie.

– Rien, t'es trop bête, parfois, dit Hannah.

* Pas sur que se soit judicieux de picoler... m'en fout, ressert Potter !*

* Faudrait qu'Ernie se désape sur la musique, au mieux il me fait marrer, au pire il m'excite. Ou l'inverse !*

Soudain, l'ambiance devint silencieuse dans le groupe.

* C'est bizarre, cette pensée à sonner très fort dans ma tête...je crois que...*

– J'ai parlé tout haut ? demanda Hannah.

– Oui, dit Ron qui commençait à rire.

– Ernie, dit Harry, réponds à l'attente de cette merveilleuse jeune fille !

– Non, non, dit précipitamment Hannah, en se tournant vers un Ernie tout rouge.

*Quoique...*

– Ron, mon ami, dit Hannah en passant son bras sur les épaules de Ron. Rend moi service, ressert notre préfet en chef !

* Ben quoi ?*

– Pas de souci, dit Ron amusé.

Un nouveau morceau passa sur les platines du...

* Dick Hockey...*

... le dernier tube de l'été où il était, comme souvent, question de remuer ses fesses sur la musique.

Ni une, ni deux, Hannah se leva, ou plutôt se leva, tomba sur la banquette, se releva, tomba sur...

Ernie.

*J'ai même pas fait exprès !*

Se releva, parvint à se stabiliser, agrippa le bras de Susan, et s'empressa d'aller obéir au duo de chanteurs.

Enfin « chanteurs »... grand mot.

Quelques courtes secondes plus tard, Pansy qui semblait elle aussi avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, accourut vers la piste.

* Et Zac qui n'a toujours pas réapparu.*

Il était presque minuit.

* La piste est trop vide, on a l'air conne.*

Hannah, alla chercher Padma qui eut quelques réticences, mais finit par rejoindre la piste.

* C'est bien un truc de fille ça !*

* N'empêche, jusqu'ici, c'est nous qui tenons le mieux la bouteille, faut pas croire, les filles ont souvent plus de couilles que les mecs.*

Au milieu de la chanson, Pansy alla chercher Luna, et Ginny. Alors qu'elle était levée, Ginny s'arrêta et força Hermione à se lever pour rejoindre la piste.

La serpentard capitula, devant ses amis qui la forçait à se lever.

* Je me demande où est passé Anthony et sa blonde, j'ai l'impression que Susan, nous a caché quelque chose tout à l'heure, elle veut peut-être le récupérer. En parlant de Susan, elle devrait faire gaffe, Londubat n'arrête pas de la regarder. Et ce satané Zac, si je lui mets la main dessus ! Pauvre Pansy mais comment va-t-elle réagir ? Tiens, Terry a l'air sombre, me demande bien ce qu'il a. Granger vacille, elle aussi... je me disais bien, je la trouvais bizarre, c'est vrai, elle parle à Ginny et plus à Ron. En parlant de Ginny, je la vois regarder discrètement en direction des serpentard, elle regarde sûrement son frère. Elle est cool la tenue de Luna, bon j'aurais jamais osé porter ça, mais elle est cool... tiens Drago a l'air de penser la même chose... Etange soirée... et dire que cela ne fait que commencer. *


	14. Chapitre 14 : Le passage de la Grèce

**Chapitre 14 : Le passage de la Grèce  
**

POV de Terry Boot, élève de Poufsouffle.

-

Terry traversa le passage reliant deux salles de deux ambiances différentes entres elles. Sur les murs, des sculptures de la Grèce antique étaient représentées avec d'autres éléments qui permettaient de créer une ambiance de ruine grecque.

Il s'arrêta coté de la piste de danse, qui commençait à se remplir à cette heure. Il regardait ses amies se déhancher avec plus au moins de style sur la musique.

Brusquement Terry sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules et le tirer vers la piste.

* Anthony...  
et ta blonde ?*

– Amène toi, lui dit Anthony.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de... ?demanda Terry.

* Tu l'as virée ? Rembarrée ? Évincée ? Jetée ?*

– Elle est partie retrouver ses copines, dit Anthony.

* Donc tu vas retourner la voir.*

Trois secondes plus tard, Terry se retrouva sur la piste.

* Moi qui suis doué pour danser ! J'ai autant de grâce qu'un hippopotame bourré !*

Au bout d'un moment, la piste se remplit, et Terry put fuir en prétextant qu'il avait soif.

Assis sur la banquette, il se retrouva à coté de Pansy qui remplissait indéfiniment son verre.

– Tu sais quoi Machin, dit Pansy éméchée.

– Terry.

– Si tu veux, dit Pansy. Les mecs de toute façon, on peut pas comprendre ce qu'il pense.

* Elle est au courant que j'en suis un, un mec ?*

– Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit Terry.

* J'ai beau être un mec, c'est pas pour ça que je comprends tous les agissements d'Anthony.*

– Tu sais quoi Merry, dit Pansy.

– Non.

– Faut pas se laisser faire par des blondasses, dit Pansy.

* Comment elle sait ? Elle guette Anthony elle aussi ?*

Pansy se leva péniblement.

– Viens avec moi Perry, dit Pansy je tiens pas debout.

* Merry, Perry... si tu veux...*

Obéissant, Terry se leva et Pansy lui agrippa le bras.

– On va aller dans la salle des Pequenos, dit Pansy.

* La salle techno plutôt ?*

Pansy et Terry rejoignirent donc la plus grande salle. Pansy s'arrêta dans l'entrée, elle observa la salle.

– C'est bon, dit-elle au bout d'un moment en ayant trouvé sa cible. Tu peux me laisser, merci de ton aide Kerry.

Terry regarda curieusement Pansy se diriger vers une banquette où Zacharias Smith discutait avec...

* ... ben la voilà sa blondasse.*

Pansy s'écroula sur la banquette et fit signe à la jeune fille de partir. Zacharias semblait outré par l'attitude Pansy. La jeune fille dégoutée par Pansy finit par obéir.

Terry retourna dans la salle R'n'B, espérant que la blondasse d'Anthony n'aurait pas refait son apparition.

Anthony n'était pas assis sur la banquette. Il devait probablement continuer de danser sur la piste. Terry le chercha des yeux.

Enfin, il le trouva, mais pas seul... Anthony dansait avec Susan.

* Non, par pitié, j'ai pas assez souffert quand vous sortiez ensemble tout les deux ? Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Ne me faites pas ça deux fois.*

Terry retourna s'asseoir. Il remarqua à peine Neville Londubat semblait sur le point d'exploser de colère en regardant le même couple que lui.

Il n'y avait que les garçons Serpentard sur la banquette, tous les autres étaient soit sur la piste, soit en train de chercher à flirter. Millicent Bulstrode commençait à ronfler.

– Vous avez bossé en binôme aujourd'hui avec Hermione ? demanda Potter à Ron Weasley.

– Non, pas aujourd'hui, pourquoi ?

– Vous êtes bizarres, répondit Potter. Et comme certains sortilèges à tester peuvent avoir des effets étonnants, je me suis dit...

*Rah, le Precto ! Merveilleux sortilège que d'être collé à l'autre !*

Weasley ne répondit pas tout de suite.

– Je me suis trompé, je pense pour le petit copain de ma soeur, dit Weasley.

*Il n'a pas répondu à la question là...*

Il y eu un instant de silence entre les deux Serpentard.

– Comment ça ? demanda Potter au bout d'un moment.

– C'est pas Malefoy, dit Weasley. C'est à peine s'il la regarde. Hermione a raison pour lui.

– Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait de petit copain en ce moment, dit Potter.

– Non, mais ça va venir, dit Weasley. Ma soeur est une jolie fille, une Divinité, elle va forcement prendre un crétin pour m'énerver.

– Mais, tu sais Ron... dit prudemment Potter. Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille rester célibataire toute sa vie.

– Je le sais bien, dit Weasley. Mais je veux être sûr qu'elle prenne quelqu'un d'assez bien pour elle. Et jusqu'ici, c'était pas vraiment ça.

– Et un type assez bien... il lui faut quoi comme qualités ?demanda Potter.

– Déjà, dit Weasley. Qu'il n'ait pas eu trop de petites amies, qu'il soit fidèle, pas trop casse cou, bref qu'il soit un garçon très sérieux.

– Y'en a pas beaucoup, fit remarquer Potter.

*Ben, un peu quand même...*

– Si regarde, lui par exemple, dit Weasley.

*Ho, ho.*

Terry se retourna prudemment vers les deux Serpentard, c'était bien lui qu'on regardait.

– C'est Terry Bott, c'est ça ?demanda Weasley.

– Oui.

– Un type comme toi pourrait sortir avec ma soeur ?

– Qu'est-ce que t'entend par « comme moi »?demanda Terry.

– Sérieux, discret, et surtout pas un tombeur de fille, dit Weasley.

Potter semblait s'être renfrogné.

– Sincèrement, dit Terry, aucun type sain d'esprit n'oserait sortir avec ta soeur, puisque tout le monde sait que vous lui tomberiez dessus.

* Pas sur qu'il faille dire ce genre de chose à deux Serpentard ayant une réputation de fouteur de merde.*

Etonnamment, un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Weasley.

– Je suis tranquille pour un moment alors, dit-il.

Drago Malefoy vint s'asseoir sur les banquettes.

– Malefoy, mon ami, s'écria Weasley.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Drago.

– Rien je viens d'apprendre une excellente nouvelle, dit Weasley.

– Le livre « La sensibilité pour les Nuls » est enfin sortit ?demanda Drago.

Terry dissimula un sourire.

– Non, répondit Weasley. La connerie n'est pas contagieuse, donc il n'y a aucun risque à ce que tu te trouves près de nous.

– C'est gentil de t'occuper de ma santé mental, et de celle de toutes les personnes qui t'approche Weasley, dit Drago.

Terry se mordit la lèvre.

– Cessons d'échanger des gentillesses, décréta Weasley sans perdre son sourire. Alors comment trouves-tu le Luxor ?

– J'étais déjà venu, dit Drago.

Terry n'écoutait plus la conversation entre les rivaux, Anthony et Susan avaient quitté la piste de danse et revenaient s'asseoir sur la banquette. Aussitôt, Potter, légèrement sombre, resservit leurs verres. Susan semblait passablement éméchée.

– Terry t'es pas drôle, dit Anthony. T'aurais dû rester sur la piste.

* Pour te voir peloter Susan ?*

– Je suis pas très à l'aise sur les pistes, justifia Terry.

– Mouais, je sais, répondit Anthony.

– Ou est passée Pansy ?demanda Susan.

– Dans l'autre salle, répondit Terry. Elle discute avec Zacharias je crois.

*S'il ne l'a pas étranglée.*

– Je vais au pipi room, annonça Susan.

* Mais on s'en fout de ta vie !*

– Passe par le passage de la Grèce, dit Anthony, il y a un embouteillage de l'autre coté.

Susan acquiesça et partit.

* Bon débarras. Maintenant il s'agit de faire preuve de subtilité.*

– Alors ?demanda Terry. Ça va repartir alors entre toi et Susan.

* Vive la subtilité !*

– Non, répondit Anthony en riant. Qu'est-ce qui te faire croire ça ?

* Les gens ont l'habitude de se frotter sans qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux ? Si c'est le cas... quelle époque nous vivons mes enfants.*

Terry masqua son soulagement.

* Faudrait quand même que j'aille voir Pansy, au cas où Zac l'aurait envoyé valser.*

Terry emprunta le passage de la Grèce, où il croisa Susan.

*Pétasse.*

-

POV de Susan Bones, élève de Serdaigle.

-

* Tiens, Terry. M'aime pas beaucoup Terry. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Nan, en fait maintenant je m'en tape. Mais pendant la rupture avec Anthony, je l'aurais écorché. Mais maintenant, le Anthony, j'ai donné, alors le Terry, je m'en balance !*

Susan rejoignit les autres, sa démarche était un peu tremblante.

* Serais-je saoule ?  
Ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai dansé façon frotti-frotta avec Anthony.*

– 

* Heu ?Hannah ?*

Susan chercha l'origine du cri vers la piste de danse, Hannah perchée sur une estrade lui faisait signe de venir la rejoindre.

*Hannah, nous devons être discrets, nous devrions pas être au Luxor.*

Susan, la conscience tranquille, rejoignit Hannah sur l'estrade.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux Serdaigle se mirent à danser violemment, plusieurs personnes au pied de l'estrade s'éloignèrent pour éviter les coups de pieds...

... ou peut-être la voix criarde des deux jeunes filles, qui tentaient péniblement de chanter sur la musique.

– Y'aaa paaa deu tibume laaa baaa, cé ke des paatuuureuh

Un quart d'heure plus tard.

– Fooollle ta caggeulle !

Une demie-heure plus tard.

- Les alcoollls ont leeeeuuuuurs soulllaaarrrr , le caaaannaaa c'est le panard, Y'en a ki le mimifi , moua jeu faaaiiis son aapooloogiie

– ! Cria Hannah à l'oreille de Susan.

– POURQUOUAA TU CRIIIES ? JEUH SUIIS JUUSTE A COOTEE DEE TOUAA, cria à son tour Susan.

– JEU SAIS PPAAAS ! EETT TOUUA ? POURQUOUAA TU CRIIES ?

– PARCE QUE TU CRIES !

– SUUSSAANN ! IL EST TROIS HEURES !

– ET ALOORRS ?

– ON A RANCARD ! Expliqua Hannah.

*Hein ? J'aurais un rancard, je le saurais...enfin j'crois !*

Hannah entraîna Susan jusque dans les toilettes pour fille. Hermione Granger s'accrochait à un lavabo pour ne pas tomber.

– Ben ça alors !dit Hannah. Susan regardes, notre préfète en chef est bourrée.

*Holala !c'est pas bien.*

Le genou droit de Susan fléchit et elle dû s'accrocher à la poignée de la porte pour ne pas tomber.

– Pas autant que vous, dit Granger.

– Je t'aime pas Granger, dit naturellement Hannah.

– Moi, non plus je t'aime pas Abbot, répondit Granger en regardant Hannah via le miroir face à elle.

– Et moi je te connais pas assez pour savoir si je t'aime ou pas, expliqua Susan.

– Moi, je t'aime bien, dit Granger. Tu donnes du fil à retordre à Neville sans t'en rendre compte. C'est marrant à voir.

* WOUA !*

– Cooooolll, répondit Susan.

* Pourquoi c'est cool et c'est woua ?*

– Comment cela se fait-il que notre préfète en chef adorée ait bu ?questionna Hannah.

– Problème de cœur, avoua Granger.

– Ho ? T'as un cœur ? s'étonna Hannah.

– Ben ouais.

– Et c'est parce que t'as mal au cœur que t'as bu ?

– Ben ouais.

– Moi aussi, s'écria Hannah d'une voix stridente. Dans mes bras ma copine !

Hannah se jeta sur la Serpentard qui ne bougea pas, et laissa Hannah la serrer dans ses bras.

– T'as pas intérêt à t'y mettre toi aussi, dit Granger en regardant Susan.

– Ah bah non, moi j'ai picolé pour faire la fête.

– Moi aussi, s'écria Hannah en relâchant Granger d'un bras.

Elle agrippa Susan et la tira pour pouvoir serrer les deux filles dans ses bras.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Hannah les relâcha, le regard plein d'émotion.

– C'est merveilleux notre amitié les filles, dit-elle. On est les trois meilleures amies du monde.

* ça c'est vrai !*

– Si l'une de vous raconte ce qui vient de se passer, je lui jetterais un sortilège dont elle se souviendra toute sa vie, prévint Granger.

– Nous aussi on t'aime, dit Susan. Ne t'inquiète pas, on restera des amies secrètes pour la vie.

Padma, Luna et Ginny apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

– Vous n'avez pas oublié !couina Hannah, c'est merveilleux !

Hannah se précipita vers les trois filles stupéfaites qu'elle prit chacune leur tour dans ses bras.

* à mon avis, elles avaient oublié.*

– Mais !Mais ! Couina Hannah, vous êtes sobre !

– Quoi ? s'écria Granger. Vous z'avez pas le droit !

– On a un peu bu en début de soirée, dit Ginny.

– Mais, c'est pas drôle, s'écria Susan.

* Maintenant on voir avoir l'air de pochtronnes. Comment ça, c'est déjà le cas ?*

La musique provenant de la salle voisine changea...

...en même temps que le visage d'Hannah qui s'éclaira soudain.

*Je le sens moyen là...*

– POUDLARIENNES ! TOUS EN CHOEUR.

*Je vous avais dit que je le sentais moyen.  
Tant pis, à quoi ça sert de se bourrer la gueule si on peut pas être complètement ridicule, je vous le demande.*

– J'AAADDDDOOOORREEE REEEGGGAARRDDEEERRR DAAANNSEERRR LESSS GEEEENNNSS, JEEEUUH TRROUUVE CAAAA FASCINNAAAANNNT, SUUUR LEEE BAAARRRR DUUUUU...

*Attention, je sens qu'on va péter les tympans de tout le...*

– ... .

Hannah plaça un bras autour des épaules de Susan et l'autre sur les épaules de Granger.

– J' !

Les trois filles chantèrent le plus fort qu'elles purent. Ginny et Padma étaient hilares, Luna chantait elle aussi, mais d'une façon moins...effrayante.

Après dix-sept J'AAAADDDDOOOOORRRREE. Les filles cessèrent de chanter et se dispersèrent.

Hannah et Susan restèrent toutes les deux ensembles.

– Mais, remarqua brutalement Hannah. Pansy n'était pas là !

– Faut qu'on la trouve, décréta Susan.

– Ouais, « à la recherche de la Pansy perdue », annonça Hannah en manquant de se prendre la cloison en face des toilettes.

* On devrait peut-être commencer par « à la recherche de la sobriété perdue »...nan je déconne.*

Hannah et Susan traversèrent la boite, brusquement Susan percuta une banquette, elle tomba la tête la première sur un groupe de garçon.

Hannah partit dans un fou rire.

– Bonjour mademoiselle, dit l'un des garçons sur qui Susan était tombée, il se massait le cou.

*Bôôôôô gosse !*

– Désolé, dit Susan.

– Allez viens, Susan, dit Hannah qui s'écroula sur un pouf.

* Pourquoi ? je suis très bien ici... sur les genoux d'un...bôôôô gosse...*

– Pourquoi ? demanda un autre type, restez là les filles on vous payent un verre.

*Ben ouais on reste là, ils nous payent un verre !*

– On peut pas, dit Hannah, on a perdue une copine !

– Et elle peut pas se débrouiller toute seule votre copine ?

– Ben nan, dit Susan, elle est autant bourrée que moi, imagine si elle tombe sur un groupe de mecs comme vous, y'en a un qui parviendra à la traîner dans le parking pour la percuter. Moi y'a Hannah pour me retenir, mais notre copine Pansy, hein ? qui va la retenir ?

– Ben, Hannah n'a qu'à aller chercher votre copine, et toi tu restes là, pour qu'on te retienne à sa place, dit l'un des garçons.

*Ça c'est une bonne idée !*

– Bas les pattes blanc bec, s'écria Hannah. C'est ma Susan à moi ! Viens Susan, je te sauverais de tes hormones !

* ça c'est une copine !*

Susan se leva vivement, sans oublier de renverser la table pleine de verres au passage. Puis les deux filles se mirent à fuir hilares, devant les jurons furieux des garçons.

Les deux filles se cachèrent près du bar de la grande salle, où elles essayèrent de calmer leur fou rire.

*On doit avoir l'air stupide...  
On s'en fout !*

– Su...Su...Su...Su...Susan, articula péniblement Hannah. On a retrouvé Pansy.

– Elle est où ? interrogea Susan.

Hannah repartit dans son fou rire en montrant un point derrière Susan.

Susan se retourna.

Pansy et Zac étaient à moitié allongés sur une banquette, en train de s'embrasser langoureusement.

– Not' ZacZac a les mains super baladeuses, remarqua Hannah en s'accrochant à son amie.

– Elle était un peu saoule, dit Susan, on devrait peut-être aller la chercher.

– Nan t'inquiète, dit Hannah. Du moment qu'ils restent à l'intérieur du Luxor.

*C'est coooolll !*

– On va aller demander à Harry Potter de prévenir ses potes de la boite de pas les laisser sortir seuls tout les deux !expliqua Hannah. Ça suffira.

* Maintenant pour les décoller ça va être chaud... au marteau ni...heu...piqueur peut-être...*

Elles retournèrent dans la première salle, tout le monde avaient disparus de la banquette. Hormis Millicent Bulstrode qui dormait et Neville Londubat qui regardait la piste.

– J'ai soif, dit Susan.

Hannah se dirigea vers la piste où la plupart des élèves de Poudlard s'étaient retrouvés pour danser.

Susan entendit vaguement Hannah hurler que Zac et Pansy se léchaient mutuellement le visage.

Susan s'affala à coté de Londubat.

– T'es complètement saoule, remarqua Londubat.

– Toi aussi t'as remarqué ? s'écria Susan radieuse. C'est génial hein ? Sers moi à boire !

– Tu crois pas que t'as trop bu ?

Susan se pencha sur le Serpentard, et lui parla à l'oreille.

– Si tu me sers à boire je te fais un bisou, dit-elle.

Il y eu un moment de silence.

– Tu es ridicule Bones !dit Londubat.

– Ouais je sais, dit Susan. Dis-moi Londubat pourquoi es-tu si méchant ?

– Je me venge, dit-il.

– De quoi ?

– Du mal qu'on m'a fait.

– Qui t'a fait du mal, mon pauvre Nevi ?demanda Susan larmoyante.

Il se figea en entendant son nouveau surnom

– Personne, répondit Londubat, c'est en prévision d'une autre vie que j'aurais pu avoir.

*Alors... deux secondes j'enregistre...*

– C'est cool, s'exclama Susan au bout d'un moment. T'as bien raison.

Susan se leva.

* Je vais bien trouver quelqu'un pour me servir un verre... je suis incapable de le faire.*

Susan traversa le passage de la Grèce où elle croisa Ginny, seule.

– Tu vas où? s'étonna Susan.

– Dehors, répondit Ginny.

– Tu reviens ?

– Oui, dit Ginny, c'est juste la fumée magique qui me fait mal aux yeux, et la musique est un trop forte. Je vais respirer deux minutes.

-

POV de Ginny Weasley, élève de Gryffondor.

-

Ginny se dirigea vers l'entrée de la boite, où elle croisa le proprio de la boite, qui accepta de la laisser sortir pour quelques minutes.

Une fois dehors, Ginny s'assit sur un petit mur de séparation.

Ginny finit par s'allonger en équilibre sur le mur étroit. Elle resta là plusieurs minutes, elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus froid, elle tremblait.

* J'aurais dû prendre une cape.*

Soudain une cape tomba sur Ginny. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et vit Potter qui la regardait.

– T'es pas très maligne, dit-il. Tu sors sans prendre ta cape.

– Parce que j'avais trop chaud, mentit Ginny.

– Et tu t'es pas dit qu'il ferait plus froid dehors, dit platement Potter.

* M'énerve, m'énerve, m'énerve.*

– Ben nan, provoqua Ginny.

Elle se rassit sur le mur en enfilant sa cape.

*Il peut crever pour que je le remercie.*

– Tu me remercies pas, dit Potter.

– Je t'ai rien demandé, dit Ginny.

*La méchante fille !*

– Alors cette petite escapade te plait ?interrogea Potter.

*Répondre non.  
Répondre non.  
Répondre non.*

– Mouais.

*Naaannn ! C'est pas ça qu'il fallait que je dise !*

– Je sais faire plaisir aux jeunes femmes, dit Potter.

* Cette phrase sonne... tombeur ? Ou adorable ? J'arrive pas à me décider.*

– Et aux furies apparemment, ajouta Potter.

* Ou plutôt connard !*

– Crétin, dit Ginny.

– Passons, tu passes une bonne soirée ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

– J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais tu es mon invitée, dit Potter. La moindre des politesses est de m'assurer que tu passes une bonne soirée.

– D'accord, alors je passe une bonne soirée, dit Ginny. Maintenant tu peux me laisser.

– ça sûrement pas, dit Potter. Tu sais bien que j'adore t'embêter.

* J'avais remarqué.*

– Mouais, j'ai encore en mémoire le coup du parc, dit Ginny.

*Pas compris tout ce qui s'est passé se jour là...*

Potter se figea une seconde, avant de sourire à nouveau.

– Moi aussi, dit-il.

Il y eu un long moment de silence. Potter restait debout en face de Ginny, qui restait assise sur le mur.

– Bon, c'est bon ?demanda Ginny. Tu peux peut-être t'en aller maintenant.

– Non, répondit Potter. Tu sais bien que...

– Tu adores m'embêter, je sais, finit Ginny. Et bien, c'est moi qui part.

Elle se leva, et voulu s'éloigner. Potter la retint par le bras.

*...*

– Tu vas pas me céder une victoire si facile, dit-il en lui tenant toujours le bras.

*...*

– J'ai pas envie de jouer, dit Ginny agacée.

– Je ne te demande pas ton avis, dit Potter toujours tout sourire.

– T'es complètement cinglé, fit remarquer Ginny.

– Peut-être bien, dit Potter. Mais je suis sûr que cela te plaît, sinon tu ne te comporterais pas de cette manière.

– Et comment je me comporte ? Dis-moi, ça m'intéresse, dit Ginny.

– Tu me dragues, répondit Potter après quelques secondes.

– Je...je quoi ?

– Tu as très bien compris, répondit Potter.

Ginny éclata de rire.

– C'est confirmé, dit-elle. Tu es complètement cinglé. Tu t'entends ? Potter, c'est l'impression que je te donne ? Réfléchis deux secondes, on se déteste, tu es à Serpentard, tu aides Ron à tabasser mes petits copains ? Quoique, j'avoue que ça serait une bonne manière que Ron se mette à te taper dessus, ça pourrait être très marrant.

– Je persiste, dit Potter. Tu me dragues.

– Non, certainement pas, dit Ginny en tirant violemment sur son bras pour que Potter le lâche.

Brusquement, il attrapa Ginny par les deux bras pour la retenir.

– Si.

*L'espèce d'enfoiré, y va me lâcher oui ou non!*

Ginny défia le Serpentard des yeux.

– Lâche-moi Potter, dit Ginny. Sinon...

– Sinon quoi ?

*Bonne question... c'est vrai que je suis pas très menaçante physiquement.*

– Sinon...sinon, je préviens Ron que tu m'as agressée, même s'il ne me croira pas, ça modifiera votre amitié.

– Je prends le risque, dit Potter au bout d'un moment.

Ginny tenta de se dégager, elle balança un coup de pied dans les tibias de Potter, qui la lâcha aussitôt.

Elle le regarda avec haine, alors qu'il se massait la jambe.

– Emmerdeuse, dit-il furieusement.

– Tant mieux.

Brusquement, Potter se précipita vers Ginny et...

*Je vais m'en prendre une.*

... l'embrassa.

*Faut que je le repousse !maintenant.  
Maintenant.  
MAINTENANT !

Ou pas.*

Soudain Ginny se réveilla, elle s'écarta vivement de Potter et le gifla.

Puis elle fit volte face. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de marcher alors que Potter lui parlait.

– La gifle aurait eut plus d'impact, si tu n'avais pas répondu au baiser, dit-il.

*Et merde, c'est embêtant ça...*

Ginny rentra à l'intérieur du Luxor.

* Faut mieux pas que je reste dehors...*

Elle fila se rafraîchir aux toilettes.

* Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi je l'ai pas envoyé valser aussitôt ?*

Elle s'appuya sur le lavabo comme Hermione plus tôt dans la soirée, qui à présent touchait à sa fin.

* Je suis en manque de mec, voilà, c'est pour ça, faut pas chercher plus loin.*

Ginny décida de retourner sur la banquette pour vérifier que Potter ne racontait pas à tout le monde se qui venait de se passer.

* De toute façon je nie ! Je dis que je n'ai pas attendu, et que je lui aie directement foutu la gifle. Pas besoin de dire que ça a duré un petit moment.*

Ginny passa dans le passage de la Grèce où elle croisa Granger. À sa grande surprise, celle-ci vint lui parler.

* Roohh ! Potter lui a déjà raconté ? Et elle va me charrier ?*

-

POV d'Hermione Granger, élève de serpentard.

-

*J'aurais pas du boire comme ça... enfin au moins ça me donne du courage, même si je sais pas quoi lui raconter à la frangine...*

– On va plus tarder, dit Hermione. Alors si tu veux danser une dernière fois c'est le moment. Et si tu veux pas, évite les abords de la piste de danse, Hannah et Susan obligent toutes les personnes qu'elles connaissent à les rejoindre. J'espère qu'elle ne vont pas dessaouler durant le voyage de retour. Sinon pour les ramener, ça va être coton.

*Je crois que je lui aie jamais autant parlé en une journée. C'est positif ou pas ? J'attendrais de passer ma gueule de bois pour me poser la question.*

Ginny sembla étrangement soulagée.

* C'était quand même plus marrant quand on se détestait cordialement... pourquoi faut-il que je sois amoureuse de son frère.*

– J'aurais voulu te parler de Ron, dit Hermione.

* Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Vas-y Hermione, sors toi de là, trouve un truc à dire.*

Le visage de Ginny s'alarma.

* Panique pas ! C'est moi qui doit paniquer, je ne sais pas quoi te dire sur Ron.*

- Voilà, dit Hermione, il tient énormément à toi. Même s'il est parfois étrange, il fait tout pour ton bien même s'il s'y prend un peu mal.

* Ben c'est correct ça...*

– Ha, dit Ginny soulagée.

* Elle cache quelque chose ou quoi ? C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air bizarre, on dirait qu'elle a vu un fantôme...enfin qu'elle serait une moldue qui aurait vu un fantôme.*

Les deux filles retournèrent s'asseoir sur la banquette.

– On y va ? demanda Ron à Harry. Lupin ne va plus tarder.

– Oui, acquiesça Harry un peu lointain.

* Lui aussi ? c'est une épidémie où ils sont tous barrés ce soir ?*

Ils leur fallut quelques minutes pour rassembler tout le monde. Zacharias Smith et Pansy Parkinson s'étaient enfin détachés, et à présent ils s'évitaient.

*Aucune demi mesure...*

Puis ils sortirent, Sirius vint leur dire au revoir, et ils montèrent dans le bus qui circulait illégalement sur le réseau du magicobus.

Hermione était un peu vaseuse durant le voyage de retour. Elle remarqua juste, exceptionnellement, Lupin les avait accompagnés jusqu'à la moitié du souterrain.

* On doit avoir une sacré allure s'il se donne cette peine.*

– Faites attention, annonça Harry. Sur cette partie, le souterrain est bas de plafond.

Harry attendait sur le coté pour vérifier que tout le monde se baissaient pour ne pas prendre le mur. Hermione passait juste avant Ginny qui était dernière, avant Harry.

– OUTCH !

Hermione fit volte face.

Harry se tenait le front en sang.

Hermione accourut aussitôt vers son ami.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?demanda Hermione inquiète.

– Je me suis pris ce satané plafond, dit Harry furieusement.

– Je m'en serais doutée, dit Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te le manges. Tu connais le chemin par cœur.

– Je suis fatigué, dit Harry.

– Tu as déjà fait cette route avec deux grammes de plus, rappela Hermione.

– Oui et bien ce soir je suis fatigué, dit Harry agacé.

* Comme y me parle l'autre ! Il a de la chance que je sois inquiète pour lui, sinon il s'en serait pris une !*

Hermione força Harry à enlever sa main qu'il maintenait sur son front pour regarder la blessure.

* Elle a une drôle de forme. C'est profond... on pourra sûrement pas la soigner totalement... il restera des traces. Je vais éviter de lui dire ça maintenant.*

– Qu'est ce qui se passe à l'arrière ?interrogea Ron d'une voix forte à l'avant du groupe qui s'était arrêté.

– Harry est blessé, dit Hermione d'une voix trop faible pour être entendu par Ron.

– Quoi ? interrogea Ron qui n'entendait rien.

– Le célèbre Harry Potter se retrouve avec une blessure au front à cause de l'un des souterrains qui a fait sa célébrité, cria Ginny.

Ron ne répondit pas.

* Tu m'étonnes, c'est sa pseudo détestée sœur qui lui a répondu.*

Hermione sortit sa baguette et bloqua l'hémorragie.

– On verra ça de plus près dans la salle commune, décréta t-elle.

Le groupe repartit.

Harry sortit la carte du maraudeur et vérifia que tout le corps enseignant, Rusard et Miss Teigne, n'étaient pas à roder dans les couloirs.

– C'est bon annonça-t-il. Mais ne faites pas de bruit.

Prudemment les élèves repartirent dans leurs quartiers.

– Alors c'est grave docteur ?demanda Harry.

Hermione, Ron et Neville étaient perchés au dessus d'Harry. Hermione examinait le front d'Harry.

*Merde... oui c'est grave.*

– Va te changer, dit Hermione. Toi et Ron allez vous mettre en pyjama, et nettoyez votre haleine.

– Pourquoi ?interrogea Harry soudain inquiet.

– La blessure est trop profonde, je ne saurais pas te la soigner correctement, expliqua Hermione. On va à l'infirmerie.

Hermione se tourna vers Neville.

– Quand Seamus et Dean se réveilleront tu leur expliqueras qu'on étaient au Luxor, et tu leur dira de raconter aux profs qu'Harry a fait un cauchemar et qu'il est tombé de son lit, et que c'est ça qui a causé sa blessure.

– Les professeurs ne vont jamais croire ça, dit Harry.

– Non, dit Hermione. Mais si on apporte tous la même version, ils ne pourront pas poser plus de question.

Ils montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

– Hermione ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?interrogea Parvati.

– Si on vous pose des questions j'ai dormi ici et je me suis levée en pleine nuit pour aider Harry.

Lavande alluma la lumière.

– Vous étiez au Luxor ?s'étonna Pavarti.

– Oui, répondit Hermione alors qu'elle se déshabillait.

– Pourquoi vous nous avez pas dit de venir avec vous ? s'étonna Lavande vexée.

– Parce qu'on a invité que les préfets, raconta Hermione. Et les divinités, et d'autre pour une histoire de réconciliation des maisons.

*Et ça a super bien marché, Harry et Malefoy sont devenus les meilleurs potes, et Bulstrode et Parkinson sont mes meilleures copines !*

– Alors Padma était là ? interrogea Parvati froidement.

– Oui, répondit Hermione.

* et du peu que je sais sur elle, elle parait moins stupide que toi.*

Hermione fut rapidement prête, elle enfila une cape et retourna dans la salle commune. Harry et Ron ne tardèrent pas à descendre. Silencieusement, il rejoignit l'infirmerie et réveillèrent l'infirmière.

Madame Pomfresh semblait ne pas apprécier d'être réveillée en plein nuit.

Harry fut installé sur un lit.

– J'ai plus aucun désinfectant magique, annonça Pomfresh. Il va falloir faire avec les moyens du bord.

* Je suis sûre qu'elle ment, elle se venge.*

L'infirmière apporté une bouteille de Whisky pur Feu.

Harry cria à réveiller tout le château lorsque Pomfresh versa de l'alcool sur son front.

* Je rêve où elle ne cache même pas son sourire de satisfaction ?*

Après ça, l'infirmière appliqua différents produits sur le front d'Harry.

– Vous vous maquillez pour dormir ?demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

*Et merde.*

– Flûte zut, dit Hermione. J'ai oublié de me démaquiller hier soir.

– Vous ne vous maquillez jamais, rappela Pomfresh froidement.

– Hier soir c'était exceptionnel, dit Hermione en gloussant.

*Pitié dites moi que je suis pas crédible en glousseuse.*

– J'avais un rendez vous amoureux alors je me suis fais belle, finit Hermione.

* Egorgez moi !*

– Vous avez dû vous coucher tard après le couvre feu pour oublier d'ôter votre maquillage, dit Pomfresh.

– Oui, gloussa Hermione.

– Vous avez enfreint le règlement, dit Pomfresh victorieuse. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être en dehors des quartiers des Serpentard après le couvre feu.

*Et merde.*

– Elle est revenue à temps, dit Harry. Son rendez vous s'est terminé dans la salle commune. Son amoureux est un Serpentard.

* Lumineux ! Ça lui arrive des fois, il sort des trucs formidables... bon ça n'arrive pas très souvent et étrangement, souvent vers la fin de l'année... étrange.*

– Et qui est le veinard ?interrogea l'infirmière morose.

* Je peux m'en sortir en disant que c'est trop indiscret.*

– C'est Ron, dit aussitôt Harry.

* Mais tais toi ! c'est pas mon amoureux, c'est mon amoureux secret. Y'a une grande différence.*

Ron, à coté d'Hermione, eut un léger mouvement de surprise, puis il se reprit, et adressa un sourire rayonnant à l'infirmière.

– Moi ça se voit moins, dit-il. Parce que j'ai pas oublié d'enlever mon maquillage.

*...*

Hermione se força à éclater de rire. Elle prit tendrement la main de Ron avant de la relâcher.

*Je sur-joue ?*

Une drôle de lueur de victoire passa dans les yeux d'Harry.

*J'ai loupé un truc ?*

– Quel couple adorable, mentit Pomfresh. Je reviens tout de suite.

Dès qu'elle eut disparue. Harry éclata de rire. Et Hermione attrapa la bouteille d'alcool dont Pomfresh s'était servie pour désinfecter Harry. Hermione porta le goulot à ses lèvres et en bu une gorgée.

– Tu prends du courage ?demanda Harry.

– Faut bien, dit Hermione. T'as vu ce que tu as été inventé ?

– ça me fait marrer, justifia Harry.

* Pas moi, surtout que j'aurais préféré que ce soit la vérité. Mais vu comment j'ai réagi comme un manche hier soir quand Ron m'a embrassé. On n'est pas rendu.*

Hermione but une nouvelle rasade.

Au bout de quelques minutes l'infirmière revint avec un nouveau produit qu'elle appliqua sur la blessure d'Harry. Puis elle repartit et rapporta un nouveau produit avant de repartir, la mine inquiète.

* Pomfresh inquiète ? Mon dieu ! Harry va mourir !*

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?interrogea Harry en remarquant, lui aussi, l'étrange comportement de l'infirmière.

– La blessure a pratiquement disparu, dit Ron. Elle est refermée et ne saigne plus, mais tu as une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Harry prit un miroir et regarda son reflet.

– ça me va plutôt bien, dit Harry.

L'infirmière revint, le dernier produit qu'elle apporta n'eut pas l'effet escompté. La cicatrice ne bougea pas.

– Je vous garde cette nuit, annonça Pomfresh. Vous deux allez vous coucher.

Ron et Hermione sortirent de l'infirmerie en laissant Harry s'admirer dans son miroir.

Hermione remarqua qu'elle avait récupéré sa démarche chaloupée du milieu de soirée.

– Tu as bu la moitié de la bouteille, dit Ron en retenant Hermione qui menaçait de s'écrouler. Dire qu'on avait eut un rancart était si difficile ?

*Oui, mais pas pour c'que tu crois.*

– Oui, et non, dit Hermione.

– Pourquoi oui et non ? C'est à cause de se qui c'est passé hier soir ? demanda Ron. Je me suis excusé, je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé.

*Me brise pas l'coeur ! Ronald Weasley.*

Ils rejoignirent la salle commune en silence. Au milieu de la salle Ron se mit face à Hermione.

– ça va aller ? demanda Ron.

*embrasse moi !*

– Tu veux que j'appelle Lav...Parvati pour qu'elle vienne te chercher ?

*Embrasse moi.*

Hermione fit un signe négatif de la tête.

*Embrasse moi.*

– On a passé une bonne soirée, dit Ron gêné.

*Embrasse moi.*

– En dehors du fait qu'Harry a failli se tuer, mais une soirée ou Harry ne manque pas de se tuer, n'ai pas une vraie soirée.

*Embrasse moi.*

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

*Embrasse moi.*

– Excuse moi encore, dit Ron. Pour hier, je te promets que cela ne se reproduira plus jamais.

* QUOI ?ah non !*

Ron se retourna vers son dortoir. Soudain Hermione le rattrapa, elle le força à se retourner, et lui agrippa le cou. Elle vit le visage surpris de Ron, avant de le forcer à se baisser pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

* ça dure, ça dure ! Plus que l'autre fois !...en même temps c'était pas trop difficile.*

– Hermione, dit soudain Ron en repoussant lentement Hermione. Tu es saoule.

– Mais non, se défendit celle-ci.

* Enfin si, mais c'est pas une raison pour arrêter ce baiser.*

– Je pourrais donner l'impression de profiter de toi, dit-il.

* Mais non, c'est moi qui t'ai sauté dessus, c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé , c'est moi qui profite de toi.*

– Bonne nuit Hermione.

Ron s'écarta d'Hermione et monta se coucher.

* Alors là !ce n'était pas de ma faute ! C'est lui !il ne veut donc pas de moi ?*

DISCLAIMER : aucune des chansons citées ne m'appartienne, seul le retouchage façon Serdaigle bourées m'appartient. Dans le désordre Kamini, Diam's, Katrine, Matmatha...  
DISCLAIMER : (que j'ai oublié de mettre au tout premier chapitre) aucun des personnages, lieux... citées ne m'appartient, tout est à la divinité Rowling.  
DISCLAIMER : des petites répliques dont je me rends compte que plusieurs semaines plus tard qu'elle ne sont pas de moi. Dans le désordre, Malcolm, Gad Elmaled... ( et plein d'autre que j'ai oublié, désolé c'est pas intentionnel, je sais que c'est agaçant de voir des idées qui nous appartiennent, reprises sans qu'on soit au courant).


	15. Chapitre 15 : la cicatrice

**Chapitre 15 : La cicatrice**

-

POV de Zacharias Smith, élève de Serdaigle.

-

Zac attendait avec les autres Serdaigle que le cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal commence. Les Serpentard arrivèrent groupés, Zac jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry Potter pour voir la fameuse cicatrice, dont les élèves ne cessaient de parler depuis hier.

Tous les élèves imitaient Zac et regardait la blessure du Serpentard, ce qu'il semblait apprécier.

– J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était fait ça en se battant, dit Justin.

Zac ne démentit pas, il était au début du convoi lors du retour, il n'avait pas vu comment le Serpentard s'était blessé.

– Non, dit Ernie. C'était un accident, je crois. Mais j'étais loin, les filles, elles, étaient plus près.

Ernie désigna Hannah et Susan.

– Mais elles n'ont dû rien voir, reprocha Ernie. Trop éméchées pour ça. Vraiment les filles, vous auriez pu avoir un peu plus de tenue, vous avez l'air fines maintenant. Hier vous pouviez rester cachées dans la salle commune avec Zac, mais aujourd'hui...

*J'y serais bien resté dans la salle commune, d'ailleurs. Je suis plutôt du genre à affronter de front les problèmes, mais là... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, je ne peux pas être toujours au top. Parfois, je suis comme les autres.*

Hannah baissa la tête l'air coupable.

– ça va Ernie, se plaignit Susan. On n'a qu'une jeunesse, et puis on craignait rien à rigoler un peu. Celui qui a eu le comportement le plus répréhensible, c'est quand même Zac.

*On parle de moi là ?*

– Ah oui, dit Justin amusé. J'ai entendu dire ça. Toi et Pansy...

*Ben...heu...voilà. C'est justement pour ça que j'ai pas quitté la salle commune hier.*

– Franchement, Zac, t'as été salaud sur ce coup là, dit Susan d'une voix calme.

*Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?*

– Pourquoi ? demanda brusquement Zac.

– Pansy était saoule, dit brutalement Susan. Tu as profité d'elle.

*Ah bon ? Mais comme c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus ? Ça marche pareil ?*

– Je devrais m'excuser ? demanda Zac.

– Minimum, dit Susan.

– Nan attends, intervint Hannah en cherchant ses mots. Ça dépend, comment tu comptais réagir lorsque tu te serais retrouvée face à elle ?

*Justement je comptais vous poser subtilement la question, sur l'attitude que je dois adopter vis à vis de la quiche.*

– Ben, commença Zac. Je ne sais pas trop...

* S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai en horreur c'est admettre que je ne sais pas quelque chose, en même temps cela doit bien arriver. Je suis humain.*

– Excuse-toi, conseilla Susan. Mets ton arrogance de coté pour une fois et admet que tu as eu tord de profiter d'elle !

*Arrogance ? Depuis quand j'ai de l'arrogance ?*

– Nan, attends, répéta Hannah étrangement paniquée. Attends...attends... ça dépend... après tout Zac... tu... et puis peut-être que Pansy...

– Susan a raison, c'est une chose que je dois reconnaître, dit Zac avec importance. Je vais m'excuser !

Bellatrix Lestranges arriva enfin. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil craintif à Neville Londubat, mais celui-ci semblait trop préoccupé pour s'occuper d'embêter sa professeure.

Après le cours, Zac fila vers la classe de métamorphose, où il savait que la deuxième partie des septièmes années avaient cours. Pansy discutait avec Terry Boot.

*Je ne les savais pas si proche.*

– Heu...Pansy ?je peux te parler une seconde ?demanda Zac.

Pansy, surprise, se mit à glousser.

– Bien sur, dit-elle enfin.

Elle s'éloigna avec Zac, Terry eut un drôle de sourire.

– Je savais pas que tu t'entendais bien avec Bott, dit aussitôt Zac oubliant sa première motivation.

– Pas depuis longtemps, dit Pansy. Mais je l'aime bien, la soirée au Luxor devait rapprocher les maisons entre elles en quelque sorte, et bien ça a marché pour moi, avec Poufsouffle... et les Serdaigle aussi d'ailleurs.

*Serdaigle ? Elle est déjà amie avec Hannah. Alors elle parle de Susan ?*

– C'est bien, dit vaguement Zac. Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

– Oui, dit Pansy avec un sourire.

– Je m'excuse.

Le sourire de Pansy ne disparut pas, mais l'incompréhension se dessina sur son visage.

*Déjà que j'aime pas m'excuser, elle ne me facilite pas la tache.*

– Pour avoir profité de ton ébriété samedi soir, expliqua Zac. J'aurais pas dû t'embrasser.

*Je suis grand seigneur, c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus. Je suis un beau garçon c'est normal que je plaise aux filles.*

Le sourire de Pansy se figea et s'éteignit progressivement.

*Quoi je m'y prends mal ? Je devrais m'aplatir plus ? Ah non, sûrement pas ! À moins que sa réaction n'ait rien à voir, peut-être qu'elle...*

– Pansy, commença calmement Zac. Tu te rappelles la soirée de samedi ? Ou tu as des trous de mémoire ?

– Oui, dit simplement Pansy lointaine.

– Oui, tu as des trous de mémoires, dit Zac. Et bien, il faut que tu saches qu'on a flirté tous les deux au Luxor. J'avais remarqué que tu étais saoule, mais sur le moment et les circonstances, je n'ai pas fait très attention.

*Elle venait d'envoyé valser une superbe fille, que je draguais, donc j'étais très en colère. Et puis après, elle m'a sauté dessus, elle m'a fait un gringue terrible avant de m'embrasser. Elle avait beau être saoule, je dois admette, que je suis un homme. Un homme avec ses pulsions. Je suis certes, une divinité, mais pas un dieu !*

– Ah ? dit Pansy avec un air bizarre.

– Je vais le redire, je suis désolé, dit Zac.

*Quelle idée aussi boire autant, maintenant, je me retrouve en train de me ridiculiser devant cette gourde qui donne l'impression que le monde vient de s'écrouler sur elle. Je vais faire preuve d'un peu plus de compassion. On ne sait jamais, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle aille hurler sur les toits, que je suis un dépravé profiteur.*

– On descend déjeuner ? proposa Zac.

Le visage de Pansy eut un léger soubresaut et un nouveau sourire, plus léger, apparut sur ses lèvres.

– Oui, dit Pansy.

Les deux élèves descendirent dans la grande salle.

Zac en profita pour programmer leur prochaine réunion.

Dans la grande salle, Zac croisa Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter en train de s'adresser des regards venimeux. Zac jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à l'étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-

POV de Drago Malefoy, élève de Gryffondor.

-

Drago regarda froidement Potter. Il se figea en voyant Pansy et Zacharias Smith. Pansy avait l'air sombre.

* Ho non ! Pansy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ? J'aurais dû intervenir samedi ! Et vous empêcher de vous...*

Pansy se rapprocha de Drago.

– ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Pansy serra les dents, visiblement elle retenait ses larmes.

Drago passa ses bras autour des épaules de son amie.

– Je vais aller dire deux mots à ce Smith !décréta Drago.

– Non, arrêta Pansy. Il n'y est pour rien, c'est de ma faute. Je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi même.

Drago relâcha Pansy et l'amena à la table des Gryffondor. Les septièmes années s'était rassemblés sur un même bout de la table. Drago installa Pansy entre lui et Millicent. Les sixièmes années étaient juste à coté des septièmes, Drago se retrouva donc juste en face de Ginny.

*Elle est un peu froide en ce moment Ginny... plus facilement irritable.*

– Vous savez comment il s'est fait cette cicatrice Potter ?demanda Blaise.

– J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était battu lors de la soirée au Luxor, répondit Daphné.

– Non, répondit Drago. Jamais Potter ne pourrait récupérer une cicatrice au front en forme d'éclair lors d'un affrontement avec un sorcier. Il s'est blessé sur le chemin du retour.

– Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais aller à l'une de ses sorties, annonça Daphné. Même s'il faut supporter des Serpentard. Ça faut le coup.

– Non, intervint Millicent. Franchement, moi je me suis ennuyée.

* Tu t'es endormie et tu t'es mise à ronfler façon moteur de tracteur. Qu'est-ce que je dis tracteur ! Façon moissonneuse batteuse ! On entendait plus ses ronflements que la musique. Enfin hormis les moments où les filles de Serdaigle chantaient ! Ce sont de vraies pochtronnes ces filles ! Au moins elles savent s'amuser. Elles ne sont pas comme moi, qui a passé ma soirée à guetter Luna. Merveilleuse Luna. Resplendissante Luna, reine des paillettes, lumineuse, on ne voyait qu'elle dans la boite. Elle était le soleil dans la pénombre. Elle est mon rayon de soleil, elle est...

– Drago tu m'écoutes ?

Drago se gifla mentalement. Et se tourna vers Blaise qui lui parlait.

– à ton avis il y a une chance pour que Potter organise une autre soirée comme ça ? demanda Blaise.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago. Si c'est le cas, je pense pas qu'on sera réinvité.

– De toute façon, dit Daphné. Moi dès que je sors de Poudlard, je sors au Luxor toutes les semaines.

– C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule boite sorcière en Grande-Bretagne, dit Gregory qui parlait pour la première fois du repas.

– On a déjà de la chance qu'il y en ait une, dit Daphné. Je crois que Sirius Black, le propriétaire, a eu l'idée en allant dans une boite française...

Les Gryffondor continuèrent de discuter du Luxor durant tout le déjeuner. Drago ne les écoutait plus que d'une oreille, il s'inquiétait pour ses deux amies, Pansy et Ginny. Aucune des deux ne participait à la conversation.

Après le déjeuner, Drago se leva avec Pansy qu'il ne comptait pas lâcher de la journée. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Drago croisa Potter, Padma Patil passait juste derrière lui accompagnée de deux autres filles.

POV de Padma Patil, élève de Poufsouffle.

-

– Il y avait des beaux garçons ? demanda Lisa à Padma pour la douzième fois depuis hier.

– Avec la pénombre et un peu d'alcool, tous les garçons sont mignons, répondit Padma.

– Et tu t'es beaucoup fait draguer ?demanda Mandy pour la vingtième fois depuis la veille.

– ça allait répondit Padma.

*Je les ai tous envoyé valser, aucun d'eux n'était Dean.*

- Faudrait que tu songes à te trouver un mec Padma, annonça Lisa après un coup d'oeil à Mandy.

*Je l'ai déjà trouvé. Il est pas là le problème.*

Dans le hall, Dean et Pavarti étaient tout les deux en train de s'embrasser.

*Je vais lui arracher la tête, la balancer dans un mixeur et appuyer sur le bouton « vitesse maximum. »*

En voyant Padma, Dean se détacha de sa petite amie.

– Bonjour Padma, dit-il.

– Bonjour, répondit-t-elle.

Pavarti fusilla Padma du regard.

– Tu as le temps pour un binôme ce soir ?demanda Dean.

*J'aurais toujours le temps pour être avec toi Dean ! Et si je disais ça à voix haute ? Juste pour voir la réaction de Parvati.*

– Oui, répondit Padma.

– Alors à ce soir, dit Dean avant que Parvati ne l'entraîne loin de là.

* Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que la seule chose qui nous différencie Pavarti et moi, c'est une tache de naissance. La mienne est sur le poignet gauche, la sienne sur le poignet droit. C'est la seule chose ! Quand on était petites et qu'on s'entendait encore à peu près bien, enfin façon de parler, on s'est examinées, et c'est vraiment la seule chose ! Depuis j'ai pas été vérifier, mais à première vue, on est toujours identique.*

La journée passa très lentement aux yeux Padma, la conversation de Mandy et de Lisa ressemblait soudain à une succession de piaillements. Enfin, il fut l'heure pour Padma de rejoindre Dean à la bibliothèque.

– Désolé pour Parvati, dit aussitôt Dean. Elle a été un peu brusque. Je crois qu'elle te jalouse d'avoir été invitée samedi soir et pas elle.

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour elle, dit Padma.

*Si tu pouvais l'oublier d'ailleurs !*

– Oui, dit Dean gêné, on s'y met ?

Padma et Dean se mirent donc à faire des recherches. Au bout de quelques courtes minutes, Dean trouva l'un des sortilèges de la liste.

*Décidément, il les trouve toujours très rapidement. Les autres m'ont raconté qu'il leur fallait des fois des heures pour trouver un nouveau sortilège ! Avec Dean, c'est super court !*

Dean et Padma trouvèrent une salle de classe vide.

– …videment, il n'y a rien d'autre que l'incantation, commenta Dean en lisant le livre.

– Le nom du sortilège c'est quoi déjà ?demanda Padma.

– Euvutkce, répondit le Serpentard.

– ça me dis rien, dit Padma.

– Moi non plus, on le teste sur moi d'abord, décréta Dean.

* Quel gentleman !*

Dean reposa le livre et Padma sortit sa baguette.

– Je suis prêt, annonça Dean.

Padma leva sa baguette.

– Euvutkce, lança-t-elle.

Aussitôt Dean fut propulsé en avant, il fondit sur Padma, la bouscula, ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre.

– ça va ?demanda Dean à Padma sous lui.

*Aie j'ai mal...nan je déconne, je sens plus rien ! Dean est sur moi.*

– Oui, répondit Padma.

Dean s'écarta vivement.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer, dit-il.

*C'est bizarre, Mandy et Lisa m'ont parlé d'un sortilège où l'on se tombait dessus, mais elles m'avaient dit qu'on pouvait pas se décoller sans l'anti-sort. Elles ne m'ont jamais donné le nom de ce sort maintenant que j'y repense.*

– à moi, dit Padma.

Dean sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Padma.

– Prête ?

Padma acquiesça.

– Euvutkce, lança Dean.

Padma s'attendait à être propulsée en avant, mais rien ne se passa. Elle resta immobile inchangée.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose ?demanda Padma.

– Non rien, répondit le Serpentard.

Dépitée, Dean et Padma passèrent une petite demi-heure à rassembler des notes sur le sortilège.

– On se revoit dans la semaine ?dit Dean.

– Oui, dit Padma, on verra ça...

Ils rassemblèrent leur affaires et partirent chacun de leur coté.

*Eh bien voilà un joli moment qui égaye ma journée.*

Le sac de Padma glissa de son épaule, elle le remit correctement en place avec sa main droite. Padma se figea. Il y avait quelque chose sur son poignet droit qui ne devait pas être là.

* La tache de naissance ! La mienne est à gauche ! Pourquoi elle a bougé ? Le sortilège ! C'est ça son effet. Il a bougé ma tache de place pour la mettre au même endroit que celle de Parvati !*

Des bruits de pas retentissaient dans le couloir. Padma fit volte face.

*Terry et Anthony ! Mes sauveurs !*

– Il faut que l'un de vous me jette un anti-sort, dit brutalement Padma.

– Hein ? Pourquoi ? demanda Anthony.

– Posez pas de question, dit Padma. J'étais en binôme, je pensais qu'un sortilège n'avait pas fonctionné, et je me suis trompée.

Terry sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Padma.

- Finite, dit-il.

Padma vérifia ses poignets, sa tache de naissance avait retrouvé sa place initiale.

– Merci, dit Padma.

– Pas de quoi, dit simplement Terry.

Terry et Anthony semblaient surpris par la réaction vive de Padma.

De nouveaux bruits de pas retentirent, cette fois il s'agissait de trois serpentard. Les trois Divinités de Serpentard.

Padma ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à la cicatrice de Harry Potter.

-

POV de Ron Weasley, élève de Serpentard.

-

Ron fut agacé de voir que les trois Poufsouffle qu'ils croisaient regardaient la cicatrice d'Harry. Ça n'arrêtait pas depuis qu'Harry était sorti de l'infirmerie.

* ça m'énerve, ils s'intéressent vraiment à peu de chose, c'est juste une cicatrice. Franchement.*

Ils revenaient de la bibliothèque où ils avaient finit leur devoir de Métamorphose.

– Harry quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à dire aux autres, que tu ne t'es pas battus et que cette cicatrice est juste un accident, dit Hermione.

Ron sentit quelque chose bouger dans son estomac lorsqu'Hermione avait parlé.

*On ne s'est pas parlé depuis qu'elle m'a embrassé, enfin si un peu, mais juste des trucs genre « passe moi le sel ». Histoire qu'Harry ne se rende compte de rien. Je ne sais même pas si je dois lui en parler, ou faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle soit sobre, j'aurais pas été forcé de la repousser. C'est peut-être pour ça que, elle, elle ne me parle pas beaucoup, elle m'en veut de ne pas l'avoir repoussée tout de suite. Mais bon, il faut se mettre à ma place, Hermione qui m'embrasse, c'est... c'est...c'est juste... y'a pas de mot. *

– Maintenant, tout le monde doit le savoir, dit Harry avec amertume. Demain, ils se poseront même plus la question.

– Tu aurais dû leur dire tout de suite, Harry, reprocha Hermione.

*Comme ça ces crétins se passionneraient peut-être pour autre chose !*

– Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, dit Ron.

*Ah bon ? Je le dis tout haut ? D'accord...*

Harry regarda Ron avec surprise, il détourna la tête avec un sourire un brin moqueur.

*IL SAIT ? Non, il peut pas savoir ! C'est pas possible, je lui ai rien dit, ça m'étonnerait qu'Hermione lui ait dit. Et puis s'il le savait il en aurait déjà parlé.*

– Faut être fort quand même pour avoir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, alors que la paroi est lisse, dit Hermione.

– à croire que c'est le destin, dit Harry. Certaines choses doivent arriver n'importe comment, je suppose.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et adressa un regard complice à Ron.

*Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?*

– D'ailleurs je dois bosser en binôme avec Seamus, annonça Harry, on a accumulé pas mal de retard. Alors on va probablement bosser jusque tard dans la nuit.

*Donc je vais passer ma soirée seul avec Hermione, je crois que j'ai compris le message Harry.*

– Tu vas galérer demain si tu dois faire tout le travail en sortilège d'un coup, dit Hermione.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dit Harry en s'éloignant de Ron et d'Hermione qui se retrouvèrent en tête à tête.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, simultanément ils détournèrent le regard.

– Le devoir sur les Sortilèges pour mercredi, dit Hermione.

Ron acquiesça. Ils remontèrent dans la salle commune et commencèrent à travailler dans un silence glacial.

Progressivement, les élèves montèrent se coucher, seuls quelques septièmes et cinquièmes années restaient sur les tables. Ron et Hermione étaient suffisamment à l'écart pour avoir une conversation privée. Malheureusement, ils ne se parlaient pas.

– Bon, dit brutalement Hermione en reposant le livre qu'elle tenait. On va crever l'abcès.

*C'est peut-être le bon moment pour lui dire que je l'aime ?*

– Quoi ? dit Ron.

– Cette ambiance me rend dingue, dit Hermione, ça fait quatre jours que tu ne m'as pas balancé de vannes crades.

*Elle aime mes vannes crades ?*

– Alors, voilà, dit Hermione plus lentement. Si je t'ai embrassé samedi soir, ou plutôt dimanche matin. C'est parce que tu étais très mal à l'aise depuis ce... truc vendredi soir. Je voulais te détendre un peu, et avec l'alcool ingurgité, je me suis dis que si je faisais la même chose que toi on serait à égalité.

*...*

*Visiblement...ce n'est pas le bon moment pour lui dire...*

– D'accord, dit simplement Ron.

– On redevient comme avant ? demanda Hermione. Bien que tu puisses arrêter définitivement les vannes crades.

– Bien sûr, dit Ron avec un sourire. On redevient comme avant.

Hermione sourit et commença à ramasser ses affaires.

* ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça ! Il y a un truc qui est en train de me bouffer de l'intérieur. Ça me rend dingue, elle est là à portée de main. J'ai juste à tendre les bras pour les serrer contre moi. Pourquoi je ne peux pas faire ça... bon sang heureusement que personne n'entend ce que je pense, j'aurais l'air d'une gonzesse.*

Hermione avait fini de ramasser ses affaires, elle mit son sac sur l'une de ses épaules et adressa un dernier sourire à Ron.

*Je dois lui dire ! Maintenant ! Maintenant. MAINTENANT !*

– Hermione !

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, et se retourna vers Ron.

– Je..., hésita Ron.

*...t'aime.*

– Je suis désolé, mais ça ne va pas pouvoir fonctionner comme tu veux, dit Ron.

* Parce que je t'aime.*

Hermione parut surprise.

– Je... je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter mes vannes crades, dit Ron avec un sourire.

*Non !*

Hermione fut aussitôt soulagée, elle sourit, et lança un regard de réprimande à Ron.

– Bonne nuit, Ron.

– Bonne nuit...

Hermione s'éloigna vers le dortoir des filles.

* Pourquoi faut-il que je manque à ce point de courage ! J'aurais préféré être Gryffondor, avec la garantie d'avoir plus de cran que ça. *

- ...Hermione.


	16. Chapitre 16 : La Pie

**Chapitre 16 : La pie**

-

POV d'Hermione Granger, élève de Serpentard.

-

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle vit une forme floue sur le bord de la fenêtre de son dortoir. Légèrement comateuse, elle referma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et se concentra un peu plus sur la forme indistincte. C'était un oiseau, noir et blanc, une pie. Brusquement l'oiseau s'envola et Hermione se redressa. Elle n'avait pas mis son réveil à sonner puisqu'elle n'avait pas de cours avant dix heures. Parvati et Lavande étaient encore endormies, les cours ne commenceraient que dans une heure, les deux filles comptaient sur Hermione pour les réveiller à temps. Pourtant Hermione ne les réveilla pas tout de suite.

*Tant que je peux éviter de me coltiner ces deux pintades... Je ne suis pas armée ce matin pour supporter piaillement sur piaillement.*

Hermione s'assit sur son lit.

*Pourquoi je suis si déprimée d'ailleurs ?*

La préfète-en-chef se leva et rejoignit la salle de bain.

*Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir ?*

Elle prit sa brosse à dent et y déposa du dentifrice.

*J'ai travaillé quelle question ! Il doit y avoir autre chose...me souviens plus.*

Hermione commença à se brosser les dents, elle releva la tête et croisa son regard dans le miroir.

*Ron...*

Elle resta figé, la brosse à dent dans la bouche, un filet de mousse menaçait de s'écouler sur le long tee-shirt d'Hermione qui lui servait de pyjama.

*Ron...J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Sinon, il n'aurait pas réagit comme ça autrement !*

Lentement Hermione reprit le brossage de ses dents. Puis elle prit sa douche.

*Ron...*

S'habilla.

*Ron...*

Tenta un brossage de cheveux peu efficace.

*Ron...*

Et s'apprêta à sortir de la salle de bain pour prévenir ses camarades de dortoir qu'il ne leur restait que trois quart d'heure pour se rendre en cours. Mais Hermione ne sortit pas immédiatement de la salle de bain. Elle resta figée devant la porte, puis elle s'assit sur une chaise pleine de vêtements.

*Ron... C'est physique, j'en peux plus ! Je vais devenir dingue. Ça serait moins dur, si au moins, il ne m'avait pas embrassé vendredi, s'il m'avait repoussée immédiatement samedi. Si... si... si... Je pouvais ne pas être... si je ne... s'il pouvait être moins... s'il pouvait être moins... moins...Ron.*

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se leva. Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda les deux lits occupés. L'envie soudaine de mettre le feu au lit de Lavande la submergea. Elle se calma rapidement, et se dirigea vers Parvati. Elle se pencha vers la jeune fille.

– Parvati, dit Hermione doucement, lèves toi. Les cours vont bientôt commencer.

Parvati grogna dans son sommeil.

– La salle de bain est libre, dit Hermione. Mais plus pour longtemps puisque je vais réveiller Lavande.

Pavarti se redressa aussitôt en manquant de donner un coup de tête à Hermione. Elle se leva alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait à présent vers Lavande.

* Même quand elle dort, ses cheveux sont lisses... Et si je lui jetais ce sort qui transforme les cheveux en serpent. Pour des serpentard... Je suis sûre que Lav-Lav apprécierait.*

Hermione se pencha sur sa camarade.

– Lavande, c'est l'heure lève toi.

Lavande ouvrit lentement les yeux. Hermione se retourna, prit son sac et sortit de la pièce en quatre secondes et demi montre en main.

*Je vais pas me coltiner Lavande plus que le minimum.*

Dans la salle commune, Harry avait comme tout les mardis, où les cours commencent plus tard pour les Serpentard de septièmes années, ramené le petit déjeuné qui était déjà terminé dans la grande salle.

– Bonjour Hermione, dit Harry.

– Bonjour, répondit celle-ci. Bien dormi ?

– Oui, comme toujours, répondit Harry d'une voix assurée, très assurée.

*Trop assurée.*

– Menteur, dit calmement Hermione.

Harry se retourna vers Hermione avec surprise.

– Je vois bien quand tu mens Harry, je te connais trop bien pour ça, expliqua Hermione. Et je vois bien que tu as mal dormi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

– Rien, dit aussitôt Harry. C'est vrai que j'ai pas très bien dormi, j'ai fais un cauchemars, mais je ne m'en souviens plus.

*Nouveaux mensonges. Je doute pour le cauchemar déjà.*

– Je sais pas ce que tu as encore fait comme bêtise...commença Hermione.

– Mais j'ai rien fait !se défendit Harry.

– Quand tu me mens à moi, expliqua Hermione. C'est parce que tu as fais une bêtise. Au cas où je me trompe, tu sais que j'ai toujours une oreille attentive. Même si c'est pour me parler de tes rêves bizarres de couloir sombre, de bestioles cadavériques ailées que tu chevauches et autre. Tu as encore rêvé de ces objets que tu vois en boucle, le médaillon, la coupe et les autres trucs ?

– Plus la bague, ni le médaillon depuis quelque temps, expliqua Harry. Mais la coupe n'arrête pas de venir dans mes rêves, et j'ai l'impression que bientôt ce sera ce serpent qui prendra toute la place.

*Il fait vraiment des rêves bizarres. Remarque, moi j'ai bien rêvé que j'étais une intello coincée cul carré à Gryffondor, alors... niveau rêve effrayant, je le bats !*

Ron arriva enfin du dortoir, il s'assit aux cotés d'Harry et Hermione qui petit-déjeunaient à une table.

*Allez Hermione, parles lui !*

– Le réveil à été dur ?

*J'suis trop forte !*

– Mouais, dit vaguement Ron encore endormi.

Harry et Ron se mirent à parler du prochain match du Quidditch, Hermione se désintéressa aussitôt de la conversation. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent pour rejoindre leur cours de potion, Hermione fit tomber un livre sur le sol, elle se pencha pour le ramasser. Derrière elle, elle sentait la présence de Ron.

– Pas dès le matin Hermione, dit-il.

*Il m'a parlé !*

étonnée, Hermione se retourna.

– Quoi ? interrogea-t-elle.

– Bah écoutes, si tu nous exposes tes fesses comme ça dès le matin, ce soir ce sera quoi ? dit Ron avec un petit sourire en coin.

*Une vanne crade.*

– Dégage Ron, dit Hermione faussement furieuse.

– Je suis sérieux, dit-il avec un air pas du tout sérieux.

Hermione s'approcha de Ron et le poussa vers la sortie. À coté d'eux, Harry remuait la tête de gauche à droite avec un sourire amusé.

*C'est bien une preuve que tout est redevenu normal s'il recommence avec ses vannes.*

Les élèves de septièmes années attendaient devant la salle de classe que le Professeur Rogue relâche les élèves du cours précédent. Ron et Hermione se parlaient à nouveau normalement pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione. Ils étaient près de la fenêtre. Les élèves de sixièmes années sortirent bientôt de la salle de classe.

*Mince il y a Ginny, je lui dis bonjour ? Je l'ignore ? Je lui adresse un sourire ? Je fais quoi ?*

Luna Lovegood régla le problème, avec un sourire radieux, elle entraîna Ginny vers le trio de Serpentard.

– Salut ! dit aussitôt Loufoca.

Ginny adressa un regard noir à son frère qui le lui rendit.

– Ginny et moi n'avons pas eu l'occasion de te remercier, dit Loufoca à Harry.

*Ça m'étonnerait que Ginny avait réellement envie de remercier Harry.*

– Alors merci pour la soirée de ce week-end, dit Loufoca. C'était une très belle soirée, on s'est toutes les deux beaucoup amusées.

Ginny détourna la tête, pour faire comprendre qu'elle ne partageait pas l'opinion de Loufoca.

*Pourtant, elle s'est bien amusée, enfin mes souvenirs sont un peu plus flous dans la deuxième partie de la soirée, mais j'avais plutôt l'impression que la soirée lui avait plu. Je suppose qu'elle fait de la provocation face à Harry et Ron.*

– C'est bien, dit Harry lentement.

* Qué ? C'est bien ? Harry il est passé ou ton numéro de vantardise sur tes merveilleuses soirées au Luxor ?*

– On a cours, dit Loufoca, au revoir Harry, au revoir Ron, au revoir Hermione.

*Cette fille est complètement timbrée.*

– Au revoir Luna, répondit Harry.

Ron adressa un vague signe de tête en direction de Luna.

*Attention, c'est mon tour !*

– Salut les filles, dit Hermione.

*Rah le stresse monte, quelles vont être les réactions ? J'ai salué les deux filles de façon amicale...*

Luna adressa un grand sourire à Hermione, Harry et Ron tournèrent leur tête vers Hermione l'air étonnés, mais ils ne dirent rien. Ginny après un instant de réflexion, adressa un signe de tête à Hermione. Puis les deux sixièmes années s'éloignèrent.

– C'est nouveau ça ? dit Harry alors que les deux filles n'étaient pas encore complètement éloignées.

– Ben oui, dit simplement Hermione.

*T'as vu Ron ? Hein t'as vu ?*

Elle regarda les deux filles, et constata un léger sourire sur le visage de Luna. Le brusque envol d'un oiseau à la fenêtre surprit Hermione.

-

POV de Luna Lovegood, élève de Poufsouffle.

-

En regardant discrètement Hermione, Luna avait vu un oiseau s'envoler à la fenêtre.

– Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ton avis ? demanda soudain Ginny.

– à qui ?

– Granger ! dit Ginny. Elle m'a presque parue sympathique, enfin aussi sympathique que Granger peut l'être. Samedi c'était pareil, mais elle était bourrée samedi soir.

– C'est évident, expliqua Luna.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Ginny.

– Elle est amoureuse de Ron, expliqua Luna. Et comme ton frère t'aime, elle veut te plaire, pour plaire à Ron par la même occasion.

Ginny resta stupéfaite un moment.

– Je doute qu'il leur soit possible à tous les deux d'éprouver des sentiments, expliqua Ginny sceptique.

*Je lui demande ? De toute façon elle va me mentir.*

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Harry samedi soir ?demanda Luna.

Ginny faillit manquer une marche de l'escalier qu'elle était en train de monter, elle se rattrapa à la balustrade et évita de s'étaler sur les marches.

– Rien, dit Ginny. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

*Ben voilà, elle m'a menti.*

– Je croyais, dit Luna.

* Il ne se serait rien passé, tu ne serais pas aussi étrange depuis samedi et il n'y aurait pas eu ce truc à l'instant entre toi et Harry. On doit éprouver une drôle de sensation quand on est dans ce truc...*

Ginny et Luna arrivèrent dans leur salle de cours et durent cesser leur conversation.

À la fin du cours, Luna avait très faim, depuis quelque temps, les élèves apprenaient les sortilèges informulés, ce qui était particulièrement éprouvant. Avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, Ginny stoppa Luna.

– Tiens, Drago !dit-elle. Viens on va aller le saluer.

Ginny tira Luna par la manche et la lâcha que lorsqu'elles furent face à Drago. Le Gryffondor adressa un étrange regard à Ginny, qui lui répondit par un drôle de sourire.

*Ça arrive assez souvent entre eux d'eux. Je suis sûre que je loupe quelque chose. Ce n'est pas fréquent pourtant.*

Les trois élèves échangèrent quelques banalités jusqu'à ce que...

– Flûte ! s'exclama Ginny, j'ai un truc important à dire à Pansy. À plus tard.

Une nouvelle fois Drago et Ginny eurent ce drôle de moment où ils s'exprimaient avec des regards et des sourires. Ginny s'éloigna et laissa Drago et Luna seuls dans le hall.

– Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit, dit Drago. Mais j'ai trouvé ta tenue très jolie samedi soir.

*Je me souviens qu'une fille m'a dit que c'était écœurant, mais bon, Drago doit avoir plus de goût qu'elle.*

– Merci, répondit Luna.

Un long moment de silence passa. Drago ouvrait parfois la bouche comme pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortait. Il ne semblait pas, non plus, vouloir prendre congé de la Poufsouffle. Pratiquement tous les élèves étaient en train de déjeuner, la salle devait être pleine à craquer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ?demanda enfin Drago.

*Je croyais qu'on avait finit de parler banalités ?*

– Rien de spécial, répondit Luna.

*Rien, je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Ginny et Harry. Hermione semble être au bord de la crise de nerf. Et ce matin avant les cours j'ai vu Padma en sale état. Je commence à croire qu'elle éprouve de la jalousie envers sa soeur.*

– Et toi ?

– Je...je... bégaya Drago. Rien, non plus. On va manger ?

– Oui, dit Luna. Je commence à avoir très faim.

Drago et Luna se dirigèrent vers la porte menant à la grande Salle.

– Tu as étudié les sortilèges informulés en Défense contre les forces du mal, je suppose, dit Drago.

– Oui, dit Luna avec un sourire. Comment tu sais que j'avais Défense contre les forces du mal ?

– Je m'en suis souvenu, dit simplement Drago.

*Il a vraiment beaucoup de mémoire, il se souvient de pratiquement tous mes horaires de cours.*

Drago et Luna se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur table.

Le reste de la journée parut assez morne aux yeux de Luna, elle aurait aimé revoir Drago. À la fin des cours, Luna n'avait plus très envie de faire ses devoirs, elle descendit dehors ou des élèves s'amusaient avec un vif d'or qui avait été lâché dans le parc. Luna chercha le vif des yeux, à la place elle vit une pie. Au moment précis ou l'oiseau disparu du regard de Luna, Hannah Abbot passa devant Luna.

-

POV de Hannah Abbot, élève de Serdaigle.

-

Hannah aperçut brièvement la Poufsouffle et la pie. L'oiseau aurait pu cracher du feu, et la jeune fille avoir des cheveux rouge pétant, qu'Hannah ne les aurait pas remarqué plus que ça. Et pour cause, elle se rendait dans la bibliothèque pour travailler en binôme avec Ernie MacMillan.

*S'il me parle encore une seule fois de la soirée de samedi, je lui enfonce ma baguette dans les yeux, dans ses horribles yeux bleus, dans ces satanés yeux accusateurs, dans ces énervants et adorables ye... NON ! Si je commence à fantasmer il va me faire culpabiliser ! on se calme, on se calme, ce n'est que Ernie !on va comme d'habitude parler étude, on va faire nos recherches et il va parler du fait que j'ai dit à voix haute que je voulais qu'il fasse un strip-tease, rien de plus normal. Rah... pourquoi je me torture autant ? Il ne l'a jamais fait, il n'a jamais parlé de cette foutue phrase que j'ai dite, personne ne m'en a parlé, à part Susan, mais elle ça passe puisqu'elle m'a avoué qu'elle à fait du gringue à Londubat pour qu'il lui serve un verre. Alors mes pensées révélées à haute voix à coté de ça... C'est pire ! Enfin pour moi ! Arrête de paniquer Hannah, tu étais saoule, donc c'est normal que tu dises des bêtises... Granger n'est pas devenue ta meilleure amie, alors c'est bon... Plus jamais de ma vie je ne toucherais à un verre d'alcool !...jusqu'à la prochaine fois...*

Brusquement, Hannah se rendit compte qu'elle attendait devant la porte de la bibliothèque depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle se secoua les idées et entra dans la pièce. Sans surprise, Ernie était déjà installé devant une haute pile de livre. Hannah se dirigea vers lui.

– Je suis là, signala Hannah.

– J'ai pris quelques ouvrages sur les sortilèges, dit Ernie sans lever le nez du bouquin qu'il feuillait.

Hannah remarqua sans surprise que les « quelques ouvrages » posé sur la table, la dépassait lorsqu'elle était assise. Le travail de recherche auquel tous les élèves de septièmes années s'étaient à présent habitué commença pour Hannah et Ernie. Il restait encore un peu plus d'une semaine pour achever le travail demandé par le professeur Flitwich. Et il me manquait plus que quelques sortilèges aux deux Serdaigle.

Au bout d'une heure et demie d'effort, ils trouvèrent enfin un nouveau sortilège.

– Precto, dit Hannah, je me demande ce que ça nous réserve.

Ils allèrent dans une salle de classe vide à proximité de la bibliothèque, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs affaires et se mirent en position.

– C'est à qui le tour de subir les effets en premier ? demanda Ernie.

*Pas possible que ça soit moi, je suis continuellement envoûtée par toi Ernie !...il ne faut surtout pas que ce sort révèle les pensées intimes ! Precto ? precto ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?*

– Je m'en souviens plus, dit Hannah.

– Il y a un contre sort particulier, dit Ernie en relisant le livre.

*C'est utile de le voir au cas où les effets du sortilège me rendent encore plus ridicule aux yeux d'Ernie.*

– Bon, jette moi le sort, dit Ernie en tendant le livre à Hannah.

Hannah prit le livre lut les quelques lignes concernant le sort, puis elle posa le livre sur une table et sortit sa baguette.

– Precto Acto, lança-t-elle.

Dès que le sort toucha Ernie, celui-ci fondit littéralement sur Hannah.

*Maman...*

Il s'écroula sur Hannah.

– ça va ? demanda t-il aussitôt.

*Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Ernie est contre moi ! Nous sommes tous les deux allongés, corps contre corps, dans une salle de classe vide ! Mon rêve de cette nuit vient de se réaliser ! Mon rêve de toutes les nuits si on enlève la salle de classe.*

– Oui, souffla Hannah.

*Le contre sort ! J'en veux pas du contre sort ! Mais je le connais, j'ai qu'à faire la fille sonnée, qui a fait tomber sa baguette trop loin d'elle.*

– Ma tête, dit faiblement Hannah.

Ernie tourna sa tête vers le visage d'Hannah.

*Sainte Marie mère de dieu ! Je sais pas exactement ce que ça veux dire, mais ça m'a l'air approprié à l'émotion que je ressens.*

Hannah profita du regard détourné d'Ernie pour jeter sa baguette à cinquante centimètres d'eux. Ernie passa sa main derrière la tête d'Hannah.

– Tu ne saigne pas, dit-il. Hannah, je suis vraiment navré de t'être tombé dessus comme ça.

*Tu déconnes ? J'adore !*

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Hannah d'une voix faible.

*Quelle actrice, on pourrait me croire à l'article de la mort.*

Ernie paraissait réellement inquiet.

– Jette-moi l'anti-sort et je t'emmène immédiatement à l'infirmerie, dit Ernie.

*Hein ? Non pas l'infirmerie. De toute façon pour l'anti-sort, je ne peux pas ma baguette est « malheureusement » tombée hors de portée de main. C'est dommage. Attendez une seconde ! Il veut m'emmener à l'infirmerie sans finir de travailler avant ? C'est énorme ça !*

– Je suis juste un peu sonnée, dit Hannah d'une voix légèrement plus vivante.

Hannah regarda sa baguette et tenta vainement d'attraper sa baguette.

*Flûte zut, on va devoir rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous trouve.*

– On va se déplacer ensemble, dit Ernie.

Ernie qui se maintenait sur ses bras aussi loin qu'il pouvait d'Hannah, attrapa une épaule d'Hannah pour la forcer à s'asseoir. Docile, Hannah se redressa.

– Décale-toi maintenant vers ta baguette, dit Ernie.

Hannah, faussement comateuse, obéit.

*Et si je faisais semblant de tomber ? Je suis sensée ne pas être en grande forme.*

Hannah se pencha sur le coté en entraînant Ernie avec elle, elle prit appuie sur un bras, puis elle fit semblant que son bras ne pouvait plus la maintenir. Elle tomba sur le sol, Ernie tomba vivement sur elle.

*Je n'aurais pas du machiavélique en moi ? Si ? Tant mieux !*

– ça va ? demanda une nouvelle fois Ernie.

– Ouioui, couina Hannah.

Ernie se redressa aussi loin qu'il put d'Hannah, il s'étira et attrapa la baguette magique.

*Et merde.*

Hannah prit la baguette qu'on lui tendait et la dirigea vers Ernie.

*Je peux encore faire ma gourde pour prolonger ce moment.*

– J'ai oublié, mentit Hannah, c'est quoi le contre sort ?

– Precto Copa, répondit Ernie.

*J'allais le petit espoir qu'il avait oublié... espoir fou.*

– Precto Copa prononça Hannah vers son camarade.

Ernie s'éloigna aussitôt. Il tendit un bras à Hannah pour l'aider à se redresser.

– Pas la peine d'aller à l'infirmerie, dit Hannah, je vais bien.

– Bon, si tu le dis, dit Ernie inquiet. On s'y met ?

*à s'embrasser ?*

– Oui, dit Hannah avec un fol espoir.

Ernie prit son sac et celui d'Hannah qu'il lui tendit.

*Raté.*

La demi heure qui suivit parut très très longue aux yeux d'Hannah. Elle était obsédée par les lèvres d'Ernie qui avaient cette fâcheuse manie de bouger quand Ernie parlait.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de classe vide, Hannah laissa Ernie retourner seul dans leur salle commune.

-Je vais aller me rafraîchir aux toilettes, justifia-t-elle.

En réalité, dès qu'Ernie eut disparu, Hannah monta à la volée toute les marches qu'elle vit, si bien que bientôt elle fut au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Elle ouvrit une porte et se retrouva sur un balcon, elle prit une grande inspiration, et se croyant seule elle...

– 

... gloussa.  
Seulement...

– Humhum, dit une voix.

... Hannah n'était pas seule.  
Pétrifiée, Hannah tourna lentement la tête, Ginny Weasley la regardait.

*Ho...tcho la honte !*

– Heu...commença Hannah.

– On va dire, que qu'on ne s'est jamais vues ici, dit Ginny avec un sourire.

– Merci, dit Hannah avec un sourire contraint. Je vais retourner dans ma salle commune maintenant.

*Ernie va croire que je me suis noyée si je suis trop longue.*

Le regard des deux filles fut détourné par une pie qui atterrit sur le bord du balcon.

-

POV de Ginny Weasley, élève de Gryffondor.

-

Ginny adressa un dernier sourire amical à Hannah, puis la Serdaigle traversa la porte.

*Décidément, ils ont l'air de bien se marrer chez les Serdaigle. Du moins les filles, parce que quand on voit Zacharias Smith et Ernie MacMillan, ces types ont l'air d'être horriblement chiant, je sais pas comment ils feront pour se trouver des filles.*

Ginny allongea sur le bord du balcon, elle menaçait de tomber dans le vide, mais Ginny qui venait ici depuis sa première année, depuis que Ron lui avait craché au visage qu'elle n'était pas sa sœur, était habituée à cette position en équilibre sur ce mur au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. En équilibre. Comme l'équilibre de sa vie. Ginny ferma les yeux, elle ne pensait à rien d'autre que la douceur de la nuit en ce mois de mai.

– Décidément, c'est ta position préférée.

Ginny se redressa vivement, elle se rattrapa avant de perdre définitivement l'équilibre et de tomber.

Harry Potter se tenait devant elle.

– Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?dit-elle furieusement.

– Je viens prendre l'air, dit Potter avec un sourire insolent. Ce n'est pas interdit.

– Laisse-moi tranquille, pourquoi tu viens m'embêter ?

Le sourire sur les lèvres du Serpentard se figea. Rapidement son apparente décontraction revint.

– Je ne suis pas venu t'embêter, comment veux tu que je devine que tu te trouvais ici ? demanda Potter.

*Oui, c'est vrai, quelle conne.*

– En tout cas, laisse moi tranquille, j'étais là avant toi, va respirer ailleurs.

– J'aime bien le sommet de la tour d'astronomie, il n'y a personne, dit Potter.

– Pas aujourd'hui, puisque je suis là, dit Ginny.

– Malheureusement oui, dit Potter avec un air las. Tu pollues décidément mon atmosphère très souvent.

– Dégage, dit Ginny agressive.

– Je ne crois pas.

Ginny sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers le Serpentard.

– Je crois que si.

Potter ne parut même pas surpris de voir Ginny le menacer.

*M'énerve, m'énerve, m'énerve.*

– Je ne te savais pas si proche d'Hermione, dit soudain Potter.

*Hein ? ah oui, il fait allusion à ce matin.*

– On est juste légèrement plus amicales, dit Ginny au bout d'un moment. Maintenant va t'en.

– Je crois que..., commença Potter en avançant vers Ginny. Si tu veux que je parte, il va falloir que tu me jettes un sort suffisamment puissant. Comme l'un des sortilèges impardonnable, l'Impero, par exemple.

– J'en ai d'autre en stock, pas la peine de me faire envoyer à Azkaban, dit Ginny.

*Le chauve furie par exemple. Ça ne le fera pas partir, mais ça l'encouragera peut-être à me foutre la paix.*

– Juste de te faire renvoyer, la magie est interdite ici, rappela Potter.

*J'avais oublié.*

– Tu ne te gênes pas toi.

– Et je serais ravi de voir que toi non plus cela ne te gênerait pas.

*Cerveau met toi marche, maintenant !*

Ginny abaissa sa baguette.

– Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne suis pas à Serpentard, dit-elle.

Potter regarda Ginny, toute trace de sourire ayant disparu.

– Et c'est bien dommage, à cause de ça, tu as brisé le coeur de ta mère, de Ron, et de toute ta famille, dit Potter.

*Il tape là où ça fait mal. L'enfoiré.*

– Tu n'as même pas cherché à t'intégrer à nous, à renier les idiots de lions, dit Potter méchamment. Tu as préféré rester avec ces crétins, pour en rajouter une couche...

*...*

– Arrête...

*...*

– Tu es la honte de ta famille...

*...*

– Arrête...

– Tu as démonté le moral de ton frère...

*...*

– Arrête...

– Fred et Georges ont été anéantis lorsque tu as été envoyé chez cette bande de fauve...

*Partir, fuir, maintenant, avant... les larmes.*

– Arrête...

Ginny passa devant le Serpentard qui continuait de lui parler.

– Tu n'as même pas eu l'ombre d'un sentiment de culpabilité...

– Fous moi la paix, Potter, s'écria Ginny lorsqu'elle arriva à coté du garçon. Tu n'es qu'un horrible petit prétentieux qui n'a aucun autre plaisir que d'infliger des souffrances, tu es...tu es...

– Je suis ? dit Potter en se plaçant juste devant Ginny pour la dominer de la hauteur.

– Un serpent, grinça Ginny.

– Et toi tu devrais avoir honte de ne pas être un serpent, dit Potter froidement.

Ginny gifla violemment Potter. Ginny fut surprise de son geste qu'elle n'avait pu contrôler.

– C'est la deuxième, dit Potter.

– Toutes les deux méritées.

– Au moins celle-ci est crédible, dit Potter d'une voix calme.

Ginny furieuse, fit volte face. Soudain elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle vit à peine Potter avant qu'il ne se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser.

*Hein ?*

*Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celui là ?*

*Il faut que je le repousse, maintenant ! Tout de suite !*

*Merde, qu'est-ce que mes bras foutent sur les épaules de Potter ?*

*Il va finir par croire que ça me plaît si je ne pars pas maintenant.*

*Il faut avouer que sur un point de vue purement technique, c'est loin d'être déplaisant, mais...mais...bordel ! je suis en train d'embrasser Harry Potter !*

Ginny se détacha aussitôt du Serpentard. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Ginny se retourna et passa par la porte d'accès. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Et se précipita vers sa salle commune. Elle fila s'enfermer dans son dortoir. Et y passa le reste de sa soirée. Avec une seule idée en tête.

*J'ai embrassé Harry Potter. *

– Ginny !

La Gryffondor se retourna, au milieu du couloir des enchantements. Harry l'appelait, il s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça et l'embrassa.

– Tu n'as pas un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?demanda Ginny.

– Si mais il fallait absolument que je t'entende le dire encore une fois, expliqua Harry en souriant.

– Tu vas arriver en retard, dit Ginny.

– Dis le moi encore, supplia Harry en resserrant son étreinte.

Ginny sourit.

– Si tu y tiens tant que ça.

– Oui, dit Harry en regardant amoureusement Ginny.

– Je t'aime Harry Potter.

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut, elle était en sueur.

* Quel cauchemars effroyable ! Ou rêve adorable ? Non cauchemars, je suis folle ou quoi ? Quelle horreur! Être amoureuse d'Harry Potter. Je crois qu'il ne pourrait rien m'arriver de pire.*


	17. Chapitre 17 : Les amours secrets de Rusa

**Chapitre 17 : Les amours secrets de Rusard et Madame Pince**

-

POV d'Harry Potter, élève de Serpentard.

-

Harry passa devant le concierge et la bibliothécaire qui discutaient tout les deux du graissage de la porte de la bibliothèque.

*Cette porte doit être la mieux entretenue de tout le château. Ils sont aussi pitoyable que deux collégiens bouffés par leurs hormones.*

Harry bailla largement, on était mercredi matin, Harry n'avait pas de cours avant dix heures, pourtant il s'était levé à la même heure que d'habitude pour travailler en binôme avec Seamus. Tout les deux avaient accumulé beaucoup de retard. Harry retrouva Seamus qui déambulait entre deux rayonnages de la bibliothèque.

– Tu ne vas pas pouvoir apporter le petit déjeuner dans la salle commune aujourd'hui, dit Seamus.

– Si on fait suffisamment vite, ça ira, les cuisines sont déjà prévenues.

Harry et Seamus passèrent un bon moment à rechercher un sortilège qu'il n'avait pas encore testé.

* Euvutkce, encore un nom à coucher dehors. C'est bizarre ça me rappelle vaguement les inscriptions incrustées sur ce miroir que j'ai trouvé en première année. Le miroir qui m'avait montré étant célèbre à travers le monde. J'ai pas vraiment réussi, j'ai beau être l'élève le plus populaire de l'école, c'est insuffisant. Maintenant que j'y repense, mon reflet avait cette même cicatrice que celle que j'aie à présent. Etrange...*

Seamus subit le sortilège en premier, il se retrouva habillé avec la tenue de Quidditch d'Irlande, un balai à la main.

*Drôle d'effet, je me demande de quelle équipe je vais porter les couleurs. Je suis pour l'Angleterre naturellement, mais leur équipe est vraiment mauvaise.*

– Euvutkce !lança Seamus en pointant sa baguette vers Harry.

Dès que le sort le frappa, Harry observa ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas changé, il portait toujours l'uniforme de Poudlard aux couleurs de Serpentard.

– Ça n'a pas dû fonctionner, remarqua Seamus.

Harry releva la tête vers lui. Il eut la surprise de voir quelqu'un juste à coté de Seamus.

*Ginny ?*

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda Harry.

– Je travaille en binôme avec toi, rappela Seamus surpris.

– Pas toi, elle ! dit Harry en désignant Ginny.

Seamus regarda la direction indiquée, puis se retourna vers Harry, l'air interrogateur.

*Il ne la voit pas.*

Ginny adressait un sourire rayonnant à Harry. Puis elle se rapprocha de lui. Harry s'empressa de détourner la tête pour chasser cette vision. Il regardait à présent vers les fenêtres où Ginny apparut aussitôt. Harry regarda elle où était une seconde auparavant avant de revenir sur elle. Ginny se rapprochait à nouveau d'Harry avec toujours le même sourire. Harry détourna à nouveau le regard, il regardait à présent vers la porte, Ginny y apparut immédiatement.

– Jette moi l'anti sort, dit Harry paniqué à Seamus, dépêche-toi.

Surpris, Seamus se pressa d'obéir. Ginny disparut du regard d'Harry dès que le contre sortilège le frappa.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?demanda Seamus stupéfait.

– Rien, répondit Harry perturbé. Il ne s'est rien passé.

Harry et Seamus prirent les habituelles notes sur le sortilège qu'ils venaient de tester, puis Harry partit vers les cuisines. En chemin, il repensa au sortilège.

*Comprends rien aux effets...  
elle me souriait...  
elle ne me sourit jamais...  
C'est la seule fille que je connais qui me drague sans me sourire...  
elle me drague peut-être pas finalement...  
si, elle me drague...  
d'ailleurs elle m'a giflé hier...  
pas sûr que cela soit de la drague après réflexion...  
parce que si on va par là...  
je l'ai provoqué...  
et je l'ai provoqué pour la mettre en rogne...  
et je voulais la mettre en rogne parce que...  
parce que quoi d'ailleurs...  
j'avais pas vraiment prévu de l'embrasser...  
sur le moment...  
ça m'a quand même paru indispensable...  
parce que j'avais cramé mon coup, elle ne voulait pas se mettre en rogne...  
c'était indispensable...  
comme quand l'envie me prends de consulter la carte du Maraudeur vingt fois par jour pour savoir si elle est seule...  
pour aller la retrouver...  
pour l'embêter, naturellement...  
j'adore l'embêter...  
c'est surtout pour ça finalement que je l'ai embrassée...  
pour l'embêter...  
pour ça que c'était indispensable...  
voilà...  
voilà.  
Maintenant que tout est parfaitement clair, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi je suis en ce moment devant la porte des cuisines à consulter cette satanée carte ? Et surtout pourquoi j'ai les mains fébriles et un estomac crispé depuis que je suis tombé sur le petit point noir indiquant Ginny Weasley ?*

Harry rangea la carte dans sa poche, puis il chatouilla la poire du tableau devant lui. La poire se mit à rigoler et la porte se découvrit.

– Monsieur Harry Potter !

– Bonjour Dobby, répondit Harry d'un ton supérieur. C'est prêt ?

– Oui, oui, dit précipitamment Dobby en montrant trois elfes de maison derrière lui qui tenait des paniers remplis de muffins, jus de citrouille, et autres aliments indispensables à un petit déjeuner digne de Harry Potter.

Harry prit les paniers qu'il recouvra de sa cape d'invisibilité. Sans remercier les elfes, il quitta les cuisines.

*Un excellent atout ce Dobby, je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé pour inciter les Malefoy à le renvoyer. Mais en tout cas ce jour là, ils ont aidé ma gloire. Je pourrais lui demander de suivre quelqu'un pour moi, je suis sûr qu'il accepterait.*

Harry retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il déposa sur quatre tables les paniers. Ni Ron, ni Hermione n'étaient encore présent.

*C'est bizarre d'habitude Hermione est l'une des premières levées. *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les septièmes années se mirent en route en direction du couloir des enchantements. Après une remarque d'Hermione...

*Mal réveillée, vu ses yeux gonflées.*

... Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son sac dans la salle de classe vide où lui et Seamus avaient travaillés sur leur sortilège. Les élèves entraient déjà dans la salle de classe. Harry monta les marches menant au niveau de la bibliothèque en quatrième vitesse. Rusard et Madame Pince discutaient à présent devant un tableau. Harry fut particulièrement écœuré d'entendre la Bibliothécaire glousser. Harry retrouva la salle de classe vide, il prit son sac il ressortit. Des Poufsouffle passaient à coté des deux amoureux secrets, Harry passa juste à coté de Terry Bott.

-

POV de Terry Boot, élève de Poufsouffle.

-

Terry regarda brièvement Harry Potter, avant d'échanger un regard entendu avec Anthony sur le concierge et la bibliothécaire.

– Quelqu'un devrait se dévouer pour leur expliquer les choses de la vie, dit Anthony en désignant Rusard et Pince.

– Pas moi, répondit Mandy amusée.

Les Poufsouffle n'avaient pas de cours jusqu'au déjeuner. La plupart des filles allèrent travailler dans la bibliothèque, seule Padma resta avec Terry, Anthony et Michael pour travailler dans la salle commune.

*Elle s'éloigne de Lisa et Mandy ces derniers temps... Je suis sûr qu'elle leur cache quelque chose.*

De retour dans la salle commune, les quatre Poufsouffle s'installèrent à une même table et travaillèrent sur le devoir de sortilège que leur avaient donné Flitwich. Terry fit semblant de travailler, il penchait sa tête vers un livre, mais en réalité son regard était fixé sur les mains d'Anthony qui gisaient un parchemin. Au bout d'un moment, Terry remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire semblant de travailler. Padma gardait les yeux immobiles sur son manuel, ouvert à la même page depuis de longues minutes.

– Ça me saoule, dit soudain Michael. Je vais faire un tour au dessus du stade.

Il se leva, et bientôt Padma l'imita.

– Moi aussi je vais prendre l'air, annonça-t-elle.

Anthony attendit qu'elle soit sortit, laissant Terry et Anthony seuls dans la salle commune, pour parler.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, à ton avis ?

– J'en sais rien, avoua Terry, elle n'a pas du tout travaillé.

– Elle est vraiment bizarre depuis qu'on est revenus des vacances.

– Elle s'est peut-être trouvé un copain, suggéra Terry.

– Elle doit être sortie avec un mec qui est déjà sortit avec Lisa ou Mandy, sinon elle ne serait pas gênée pour leur parler.

– Elle est peut-être juste un peu déboussolée par ses sentiments, minimisa Terry.

*Ca ne fait pas très masculin ce que je dis.*

– On n'avait pas fait un pari ?demanda soudain Anthony avec un sourire.

*Un truc comme quoi Padma s'était embarquée dans une histoire de coeur pas possible.*

– Si, dit Terry. Mais on n'a toujours pas quel serait l'enjeu du pari.

Un grand sourire ce dessina sur les lèvres d'Anthony.

– J'y ai réfléchi, dit-il. Et justement j'ai trouvé un truc. Celui qui perd fera le tour du parc en courant...nu.

*Anthony nu...complètement nu... j'irais en enfer pour voir ça. Ou plutôt revoir ça...*

– D'accord, répond Terry. Alors si Padma s'est embarquée dans une histoire toute simple, comme par exemple être tombée amoureuse de Michael. Tu devrais te promener à poil dans le parc...

– Et si elle s'est embarquée dans une histoire très compliquée, comme par exemple être amoureuse de la petite amie de Michael, c'est toi qui te promènera à poil dans le parc.

Terry éclata de rire.

*Y'a aucun soucis, Padma ne cherche pas les problèmes, elle en a assez.*

– Ok, dit-il.

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main.

– Bien entendu pour savoir, il va falloir chercher un peu, dit Anthony. On pourrait la pister ce soir.

– Non, dit Terry. Il n'y aura rien d'intéressant elle m'a dit qu'elle bossait son binôme.

Anthony parut déçu.

– Tant pis, on va se contenter de l'observer durant le déjeuner qui commence maintenant d'ailleurs.

Les deux Poufsouffle se levèrent et rejoignirent la grande salle. Dans un couloir, Rusard et Madame Pince discutaient, Pansy passa juste à coté d'eux.

-

POV de Pansy Parkinson, élève de Gryffondor.

-

Pansy salua Terry avec qui elle s'entendait bien depuis la soirée du Luxor.  
Pansy ne vit pas la journée passer, depuis la veille, elle ne pensait qu'à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Zac. Elle avait espéré, espéré qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Evidement les choses devaient être parfaitement claires avant que cela soit officiel, alors elle n'en n'avait pas trop parlé autour d'elle. La journée après la fête, Pansy était passée plus d'une vingtaine de fois devant la salle commune des Serdaigle. Pourtant à aucun moment Zac n'était sortie. Les excuses qu'il lui avait présentées avait littéralement anéanti Pansy. Elle tentait péniblement de le cacher, mais la présence continuelle de Drago à ses cotés lui montrait qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Pour éviter l'animation de la salle commune. Pansy s'était réfugiée dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne la fréquentait que très rarement, principalement parce que Hermione Granger, elle, y passait tout son temps. Mais cette fois, la Serpentarde était absente, du moins pendant la première heure. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la bibliothèque, elle gratifia Pansy d'un sourire moqueur. Pansy sortit presque aussitôt.

*Je pourrais aller en haut de la tour d'astronomie, quoique Ginny y est souvent. Le parc, j'y trouverais sûrement un coin tran... non, non pitié, pas maintenant, je suis pas encore prête.*

Zac approchait vers la bibliothèque, seuls dans le couloir, les deux élèves n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se parler.  
Zac paraissait légèrement gêné, il se rapprocha de Pansy.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

*Non ça va pas, j'ai le cœur brisé. Tu me rends malheureuse Zacharias Smith !*

– Oui, ça va, répondit Pansy. Et toi ?

* Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas bien ! Dis-moi que tu souffres autant que moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes !*

– ça va, répondit le Serdaigle qui apparut soudain sûr de lui. Je suis rassuré que tu ne m'en veuille pas.

*Non, par pitié.*

– Y'a aucun problème, mentit Pansy. Après tout ce n'était pas de ta faute.

*C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du boire et me brisé le coeur toute seule.*

Brusquement Rusard et Madame Pince apparurent au tournant d'un couloir. Madame Pince semblaient légèrement décoiffée. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

-

POV de Zacharias Smith, élève de Serdaigle.

-

– Bonne soirée Madame Pince, dit Rusard aimablement.

Le concierge déposa une bise sur la main de la bibliothécaire qui se mit à glousser.

*Terrifiant.*

– Bonne soirée, répondit-t-elle les joues roses.

*Oh-my-God ! Le gilet de la vieille biquette de Pince est à l'envers !ils se sont bécotés ! Il ne faut surtout pas que je visualise la scène... trop tard...eurk, eurk.*

Les deux amoureux secrets se séparèrent et Zac tourna à nouveau son regard vers Pansy.

– Tu as vu, dit-il. Le gilet de Pince était à l'envers.

– Elle a dû se tromper en s'habillant se matin, dit Pansy.

*J'avais oublié qu'elle est encore plus stupide qu'un pingouin perdu sous les tropiques.*

– Ou alors, dit calmement Zac comme s'il expliquait à un enfant hystérique que deux et deux égale quatre. Où alors, Pince et Rusard se sont pelotés.

– Eurk, dit vivement Pansy dégoutée.

Elle plaça ses mains sur son visage, puis les secoua en gardant les yeux fermés.

– Dégoutant, dégoutant, dégoutant, dit-elle en riant.

*Hé je sais même faire rire les filles. Je ne connais moi même pas tous mes talents.*

– à cause de toi je vais avoir cette vision devant les yeux toute la journée, dit Pansy amusée.

– Concentre toi sur moi, comme ça tu auras des visions de moi, c'est plus reposant, suggéra Zac.

*Ça va peut-être la faire rire.*

Mais Pansy ne rit pas, elle se contenta d'un léger sourire.

– Je dois y aller, dit-elle. Il faut que j'aille voir...

Pansy ne termina pas sa phrase et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Zac remarqua à peine le léger soubresaut qu'elle eut avant de placer un livre sur son visage.

*Voir qui ? Je suis sûr que c'est ce Terry Bott avec qui elle s'entend bien. Je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé ce type. En même temps je m'en fiche, elle fait ce qu'elle veut.*

Zac jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, mais Pansy avait bel et bien disparut.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Londubat le cruel

**Chapitre 18 : Londubat le Cruel.****  
**

POV de Drago Malefoy, élève de Gryffondor.

-

Du haut de la tour des Gryffondor, Drago ne dormait pas, il regardait le soleil se lever. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers les cachots, son regard était souvent attiré par ce coin du château sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à s'être réveillé avec l'aurore, à une fenêtre des dortoirs des Serpentard, Neville Londubat se grattait le nez. Vincent émit un grognement dans son sommeil. Tous les autres locataires du dortoir dormaient paisiblement, mais plus pour très longtemps, bientôt les réveils allaient sonner.

DRINNNNGGG.

D'un bond, Drago replongea vers son lit, il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent qu'il était trop perturbé pour avoir un sommeil normal. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que Drago avait une obsession. Une obsession qui avait de longs cheveux blonds...

*De longs cheveux couleur or, un regard bleu où l'on se noie comme on se noie dans l'océan, un sourire... un sourire... un sourire...  
Je veux revoir son sourire.*

Théodore et Blaise se levèrent les premiers, Drago leur emboîta le pas. Il fallu plusieurs minutes à Vincent et Grégory pour émerger totalement.

– On n'a cours de quooooiiiiiii ?bailla Grégory en prenant son sac pour le remplir.  
– Défense contre les forces du mal et Potion, répondit Blaise.

*Luna, elle, elle a un double cours de Sortilège puis botanique cet après midi. Je connais son emploi du temps par cœur. Je pourrais essayer de la croiser par hasard cet après midi. Mmh... ça va être chaud... pas si je préviens Ginny de m'aider. Il faut que je prévienne Ginny !...il me faut son sourire.*

Drago remplit rapidement son sac et descendit les escaliers, laissant ses amis stupéfaits de sa vive réaction. Drago attendit en bas des marches du dortoir des filles, deux des filles de la classe de Ginny descendirent.

– Ginny est descendue ?demanda-t-il.  
– Pas encore, répondit la jeune Gryffondor, elle a du mal à se lever en ce moment, et le pire c'est qu'elle s'en plaint.  
– C'est un peu normal, répondit Drago étonné. Non ?  
– Si elle dort mal, c'est parce qu'elle rêve, répondit l'autre fille. Et vu les bruits étouffés qu'on entends, j'aimerais bien faire les mêmes rêves, moi. Mais Ginny, ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire lorsqu'elle se réveille.

Les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent.

*Ginny a un nouveau copain ? Non je le saurais. Quoique, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle est étrange en ce moment.*

Après de longues minutes, Ginny descendit les escaliers en catastrophe.

– Enfin ! s'exclama Drago.  
– Tu m'attendais ?  
– Oui, viens on va parler en marchant.

Les deux Gryffondor se mirent en marche vers la grande salle.

– Cet après midi, vous avez cours dans quelle serre ?demanda Drago.  
– La six, répondit Ginny.  
– D'accord, alors après le cours, tu entraînes Luna derrière la serre, où je vous attendrais, je ferais semblant de travailler.  
– Drago, soupira Ginny. Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider ? Un coup, tu veux la voir, un coup sa présence t'est insupportable. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, fais quelque chose.  
– Je sais bien, mais c'est pas facile, et puis surtout, c'est Luna, et elle est...enfin c'est Luna.  
– C'est vrai, dit Ginny au bout d'un moment. Mais cette situation dure depuis trop longtemps Drago. Décide-toi ! Explique-lui que pour toi, elle est plus qu'une amie. Si ça se trouve... elle réagirait positivement.  
– Elle est tellement... pure.

Ginny ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de regarder Drago avec une once de pitié.

– Des filles de ton dortoir m'ont dit que tu dormais mal, à cause de rêves que tu ferais, dit soudain Drago.

Ginny se figea une seconde.

– Oui, je fais des cauchemars assez terrifiants, dit-elle.  
– C'est pas ce qu'elles avaient l'air de dire.  
– Elles se trompent, fais-moi confiance je préférais que ces rêves sortent de ma tête. Ça me dégoute rien qu'en y repensant.  
– On ne parle que de moi ces derniers temps, il se passe quelque chose de spécial dans ta vie ? demanda Drago.  
– Rien, répondit précipitamment Ginny. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit ?  
– Rien, on ne m'a rien dit, dit Drago lentement.

*Ma petite Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête ?*

– N'oublie pas, dit-il, je suis ton meilleur ami, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.  
– Je le sais, merci Drago.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs groupes d'amis respectifs. Drago s'assit à coté de Pansy qui avait la mine sombre et les yeux légèrement bouffis.

– Ça va ? s'inquiéta Drago.  
– Mal dormi, répondit Pansy.

*Non, tu as pleuré ma Pansy. Toutes mes amies sont donc devenues des cachottières ?*

Drago prit une main de Pansy pour la consoler.

– Je suis là, je suis toujours là pour toi, tu le sais ?

Pansy renifla, et adressa un faible sourire à Drago. Pansy attaqua enfin son bol de porridge qu'elle n'avait pas encore entamé. Drago, rassuré, regarda la salle, son regard s'attarda comme à son habitude sur Luna. Drago resta figé sur elle alors qu'elle ramenait ses cheveux en arrière.

*Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais passer ma main dans ces cheveux... caresser sa joue... lui tenir la nuque et...*

CHTING.

Drago regarda d'où provenait le bruit. Pansy avait fait tomber sa cuillère sur le sol, elle glissa sous la table pour la ramasser. Drago retourna son regard vers la salle. Zacharias Smith s'était levé et quittait la salle.

*C'est lui ! C'est ce sale profiteur qui fait pleurer ma pauvre Pansy !*

Le Serdaigle sortit de la salle, Drago jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant aux Serpentard. Londubat avait lui aussi la mine fatigué, Drago se souvint l'avoir vu le matin même à la fenêtre. À coté de lui, le frère de Ginny s'empiffrait.

-

POV de Ron Weasley, élève de Serpentard.

-

*J'adore ces muffins, Ginny aussi adore les muffins.*

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil aux Gryffondor pour voir si Ginny mangeait des muffins. Il vit brièvement Malefoy détourner le regard. Puis il vit Ginny, elle ne mangeait pas de muffins, elle ne mangeait quasiment pas.

*Ça va bientôt faire une semaine que tu ne manges pas petite sœur... malheureuse ? Je devrais prévenir maman, elle se débrouillera pour savoir ce qui ne va pas. Quoique ça risque d'être long... il faudrait que je trouve un autre moyen... non, si jamais elle se rend compte que je m'intéresse à elle, c'est la catastrophe ! Je ne prends pas le risque, j'écrirais à maman, tant pis si ça met plus de temps. En même temps, si un garçon lui a fait du mal, je pourrais lui casser la tête sans éveiller les soupçons, je leur casse tous la tête.*

– Ron il faut absolument qu'on accélère dans notre liste de sortilèges, dit Hermione. Tu te rends compte qu'il nous reste moins d'une semaine.

*Je veux bien moi, c'est toi qui a arrêté de programmer des séances en binôme depuis... depuis... qu'on s'est embrassés.*

– J'ai jamais accumulé autant de retard dans un devoir, continua Hermione.

*Et moi c'est la première fois que j'ai si peu de retard dans un devoir.*

– Il faut qu'on s'y mette avec au minimum une séance de travail par jour, et puis ce week-end on y passera nos après midis, monologua Hermione. On gardera nos matinées et nos soirées pour...

*Dormir et glander.*

– ...travailler nos autres devoirs.

*Pour moi ce sera copier sur tes copies.*

– Tu te rends compte Ron qu'il nous reste cinq sortilèges !  
– Cinq ? s'exclamèrent Harry et Neville en choeur.  
– Oui je sais c'est vraiment pas sérieux, dit Hermione agacée. Mais...  
– Hermione, commença Harry, avec Seamus, il nous en reste plus de la moitié !  
– Et moi avec la Serdaiglette alcoolique, il nous en reste dix ! dit Neville.

Hermione sembla s'étouffer.

– Quoi ? Vous avez intérêt à vous mettre au travail rapidement, il n'est pas question que la maison des Serpentard perde des points à cause de votre flemmardise !  
– Mais...commença Harry.  
– Y'a pas de mais, travaillez nuit et jour s'il le faut, mais ramenez des résultats dont les Serpentard n'auront pas à rougir !

*Autoritaire ma Hermione... J'adore ça !*

Harry et Neville baissèrent la tête sans chercher à répliquer. C'était inutile, Hermione pouvait se montrer très persuasive quand elle voulait. La Serpentarde se leva la tête haute et sortit de la grande salle.

– Moi je veux bien, dit Neville. Mais, faut la convaincre de travailler l'autre fêlée !  
– Au moins, elle bosse, Seamus est le roi de la flemme, dit Harry à regret.

Les trois Serpentard se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre le cours de Métamorphose. Après deux heures interminables pour Ron. Ils sortirent enfin et se mirent en marche pour le cours de botanique. Pour cela il devait passer dans le couloir des enchantements. Couloir des Enchantements, où le jeudi...

*...Ginny a cours de Sortilèges. On va la croiser, on la croise à chaque fois le jeudi, dans ce satané couloir !*

Le fameux couloir qui assombrissait les jeudis de Ron, n'était plus très loin. Ron comptait ses pas, espérant trouver une excuse pour faire demi-tour. Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Après un carrefour de couloir, ils virent le groupe de sixième année qui attendait le début du cours de Sortilèges. Au centre, Ginny.

*Allez, on fait semblant de rien, on l'ignore, et surtout ne pas montrer à Harry et Hermione que quelque chose ne va pas.*

Ron sentit Hermione se rapprocher de lui et lui frotter le bras en signe d'encouragement.

*Raté !*

Harry lui par contre, semblait ne rien remarquer de particulier, il avait un air décontracté... très décontracté...trop décontracté ? Ron ne remarqua rien. Lorsque le groupe de serpentard passa devant les sixièmes années, Neville parla d'une voix forte.

– Visite traditionnelle à la petite traîtresse !

*Ta gueule Neville ! Laisse ma sœur tranquille !*

– Oui, dit Ron méchamment. Tout les jeudis, on croise la honte de l'arbre généalogique familiale des Weasley.

Ginny ne répondit pas, elle toisa son frère, mais ne prononça pas un mot.

– Bonjour Ron ! S'exclama soudain Loufoca.

*La folle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore ?*

Loufoca salua Hermione, Harry et Neville. Son ton aimable et joyeux effrayèrent Neville et Harry. Ron resta devant Ginny sans prononcer un mot, tous les deux se fixaient haineusement.

– Ron, viens, dit soudain Hermione.

Ron ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

– Neville, Harry allez-y, on vous rejoint, ordonna Hermione.

Harry hésita, puis partit avec une certaine nervosité.

– Ron, on va arriver en retard, dit Hermione d'une voix calme.

Les Weasley ne bougèrent pas.

– Bon on a compris ! S'exclama brutalement Hermione avec colère. Vous vous détestez ! Maintenant, Louf... Luna, emmène Ginny dans la salle, et Ron tu viens avec moi !

*...Hermione ? Elle l'a appelée Ginny ou j'ai rêvé ?*

Ron se sentit tiré par le bras, Loufoca faisait la même chose avec Ginny.

– Il faut qu'on arrête de passer par ce couloir le jeudi, dit Hermione lorsqu'ils furent éloignés. Ça te met dans tous tes états à chaque fois !  
– Je ne suis pas dans tous mes états, mentit Ron.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Ils étaient dans un couloir vide, Ron en profita pour arrêter Hermione.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Tu l'as appelée Ginny, fit remarquer Ron.  
– Je sais.  
– C'est pas la première fois.  
– Ça aussi je le sais.  
– Tu es presque... « gentille », avec elle ces derniers temps, dit Ron.  
– Encore une fois, je sais !  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Pourquoi quoi ?  
– Pourquoi tu es gentille avec ma sœur ?demanda Ron.

Hermione hésita, elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit en regardant Ron bien en face.

– Parce que tu ne veux pas montrer ton attention envers elle, alors que tu en meurs d'envie, expliqua Hermione, alors j'ai décidé de le faire à ta place... à une échelle beaucoup plus faible. Il n'est pas question que je devienne amie avec elle. Mais disons que je préférerais être en bon terme avec elle pour être utile le jour où il se passerait quelque chose de suffisamment important.

Les deux Serpentard se regardèrent en silence durant de longues secondes.

*Je peux l'embrasser. Vas-y Ron ! C'est le moment idéal.*

– On va être en retard, fit remarquer Hermione en repartant.  
– Attends, dit Ron.

*Maintenant ! Maintenant !*

– Merci, dit Ron au bout d'un moment.  
– De rien.

*Et merde !*

Ils repartirent au semi-pas de course vers les serres. Le cours était en commun avec les Poufsouffle. Harry et Neville étaient cote à cote. Harry semblait pour une raison mystérieuse, légèrement froid avec Neville. Padma Patil était assise juste derrière eux.

-

POV de Padma Patil, élève de Poufsouffle.

-

Padma jeta un coup d'oeil aux retardataires ainsi qu'aux élèves sur la table derrière elle. Puis elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers le professeur Chourave. Mais son attention n'était pas concentrée sur l'enseignante mais sur les deux élèves juste à coté d'elle. Dean et Pavarti.

*Heureusement qu'ils y a du monde autour, sinon ils se seraient sautés dessus comme des lapins en rut.*

Le professeur Chourave commença son cours, mais Padma n'écouta pas un mot, personne ne vit qu'elle était distraite puisque les deux élèves qu'elle regardait étaient aux cotés de l'enseignante.

*Pitié, arrêtez les.  
Je rêve ou elle est en train de le caresser sous la table ?  
... Ben non, je rêve pas.

Dans deux minutes elle fond sous la table.

Hé, mon Dean a l'air gêné. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas faite pour toi.  
Ho non...  
Elle vient de le faire changer d'avis.  
Bon sang, la garce doit avoir des doigts très habiles.*

Padma était tellement absorbée par son effrayante contemplation qu'elle ne remarqua pas les petits coups d'œil curieux que lui lançait Terry et Anthony. De toute façon, ils n'auraient rien vu de particulier, vu de l'extérieur, Padma était une élève modèle qui écoutait le professeur tout en résistant à la tentation de partager la conversation de ses amies Lisa et Mandy.

*Dans dix secondes, je gerbe...  
Dix.  
Gerber dans une serre.  
Neuf.  
Ça fera du bon terreau.  
Huit.  
Réflexion faite, je gerbe sur Parvati.  
Sept.  
Dans son décolleté.  
Six.  
Avec ça, Dean sera tellement dégouté, qu'il n'aura plus jamais envie de la toucher dans cette zone.  
Cinq.*

La sonnerie marquant la fin du cours retentit, coupant Padma dans son délire. Elle attrapa vivement son sac posé sur le sol et y engouffra ses affaires en tentant péniblement de faire chacun de geste avec douceur. Ce qui n'était pas évident vu l'état de ses nerfs. Padma sortit la première, rapidement rattrapée par Terry et Anthony.

*Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent, ils me collent depuis ce matin.*

– Tu as remarqué Padma, dit Terry. Michael paraissait un peu sombre, tu crois qu'il a des ennuis ?  
– Je n'ai pas remarqué, dit Padma platement, c'est peut-être le stress des devoirs, les binômes arrivent à la fin, moi aussi ça me stresse.  
– Mouis, répondit Terry d'une voix morne.  
– Tu sais ce que Harold Dingle nous a raconté à moi et Terry ?demanda Anthony.

Terry jeta un bref coup d'oeil étonné à son ami que Padma ne remarqua pas.

– Non.  
– Et bien, un Serdaigle lui a raconté que l'un de ses amis avait vu deux filles en train de s'embrasser derrière les serres.  
– Si l'info n'est relayée que par des garçons, je doute de sa fiabilité, répondit Padma tout aussi platement.

Anthony parut déçu par le manque de réaction de Padma. Terry et lui échangèrent un coup d'oeil.

– Tu le connais bien le préfet des Gryffondor ? demanda Terry.  
– Drago Malefoy ? un peu, il est sympa.  
– Il a pas une nouvelle copine ?demanda Terry.  
– Aucune idée, répondit Padma.

Une fois encore, les deux garçons semblèrent déçus. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

– Et le préfet des Serdaigle ?demanda Terry.  
– Sympa dans son genre, je préfère Hannah, elle est plus cool et moins stressante, répondit Padma.

*Ces mecs sont de vrais ragoteurs, ils passent leur temps à colporter les ragots ou quoi ?*

Durant le déjeuner, Padma s'efforça de ne pas regarder sa soeur et Dean.

*Elle lui donne la becquée, je crève !*

Padma engloutit rapidement son repas et sortit de la grande salle pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pas de cours de l'après-midi et comptait faire ses devoirs. Elle prit quelques livres sur les étagères et s'assit à une table près d'une fenêtre. Malheureusement, la porte s'ouvrit et Parvati entra.

*Elle tient tant que ça à ce que je lui gerbe dessus ou quoi ?*

Parvati fila vers le fond de la bibliothèque sans remarquer sa sœur. Padma n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et sortit. Padma marchait dans le couloir.

*Bon maintenant je vais où ? La salle commune...*

Padma longeait un mur elle bifurqua vers un couloir et se heurta à...

*Dean.*

– Tu l'as déjà trouvé ? tu as fais vite, dit-il.

Dean se penchant sur Padma et l'embrassa.

*Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Je rêve ! C'est ça je rêve !*

Padma, figée, le repoussa doucement.

– Heu... Dean.  
– Oui ?  
– Tu crois pas que tu fais une erreur ?

Dean regarda Padma avec incompréhension.

*Non, il ne fait pas d'erreur ? alors ré embrasse moi !*

Brusquement, Dean vit l'insigne aux couleurs de Poufsouffle sur la robe de Padma.

– Padma, dit-il en s'éloignant vivement.

* NNNNOOOOOONNNN ! Pitié, reprends moi dans tes bras.*

– Je suis désolé, dit-il précipitamment. Je t'ai prise pour Parvati, elle a oublié son livre de potion dans la bibliothèque et...  
– Y'a aucun problème, dit Padma d'une voix apaisante.

*Si, y'a un problème ! Tu as arrêté de m'embrasser, et ça c'est vraiment un très très gros problème !*

Dean se calma.

– Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de garder l'incident pour nous, dit Dean. Parvati est assez jalouse et...  
– Je suis d'accord, répondit aussitôt Padma.  
– D'accord... d'accord.  
– Oui.  
– Alors à plus tard.  
– À plus tard.

Dean s'éloigna Padma en profita pour prendre la fuite.

*Je le crois pas... quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer, je suis pas sure d'avoir tout enregistré !*

Padma fut incapable de travailler de la journée, elle se contenta de regarder béatement par la fenêtre. Après dîner, elle croisa Susan Bones et Neville Londubat qui avaient tout les deux la mine furieuse.

-

POV de Susan Bones, élève de Serdaigle.

-

Susan fut légèrement intriguée par le regard rêveur de Padma. Elle la salua et repartit en direction de la bibliothèque avec Londubat.

– Semblerait qu'on a accumulé du retard par rapport aux autres, dit-il. Il faut qu'on le rattrape.  
– On n'a pas plus de retard que les autres, défendit Susan. Ça fait trois fois que je te le dis.  
– Peut-être pas par rapport aux Serdaigle, mais par rapport aux autres...  
– Arrête ton délire Londubat, ordonna Susan. Les Serdaigle ont la meilleure moyenne, et je te dis qu'on n'est pas plus en retard que les autres.

Londubat se tut.

*Enfin le silence.*

Ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque et reprirent mécaniquement leur travail de recherche là où ils l'avaient laissé lors de leur dernière séance de travail en binôme. Il leur fallut une heure pour trouver un sortilège qu'il n'avait encore jamais testé.

*On met de plus en plus de temps à trouver.*

– Rappelle moi le nom sur sortilège, ordonna Londubat lorsqu'ils furent dans une salle de classe vide.  
– Euvutkce, lut Susan.  
– Ça te dit quelque chose ?  
– Rien, et toi ?  
– Rien.

*Evidement, il n'y a aucune note pouvant nous indiquer ce qui va se passer.*

– C'est à ton tour de subir les effets du sortilège en premier Bones !

*Merci je sais. Quoique t'aurais pu oublier...*

– Très bien, dit Susan en se débarrassant de son sac, de sa montre et d'une chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Londubat brandit sa baguette.

– Prête ?  
– Vas-y.  
– Euvutkce, dit-il.

Un puissant jet de lumière frappa Susan. Aussitôt elle se retrouva habillée de l'une de ses tenues de soirées habituelles.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.  
– Prête pour sortir apparemment, constata Londubat en éclatant de rire.  
– Susan, dépêche toi on va être en retard, appela Hannah.

Susan regarda autour d'elle, Hannah l'appelait comme si elle n'était qu'à quelques pas, pourtant, la préfète n'était pas là.

– Hannah t'es où ? interrogea Susan.  
– Je t'attends, viens et n'oublie pas une mornille pour le vestiaire, il fait un peu froid.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui demanda Susan en tournant sur elle même.  
– C'est pas vrai, elle ne se suffit plus à picoler en soirée, elle s'y est mise pendant les cours, constata Londubat.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?lui demanda Susan.  
– Susan, dépêche toi, ça va être plein de mecs mignons, enfin avec un ou deux verres, ça sera plein de mecs mignons, dit Hannah.  
– Mais dis moi où tu es ?ordonna Susan.  
– Juste en face de toi, à me retenir de m'écrouler de rire, expliqua Londubat.  
– Hein ? Pas toi, dit Susan. Tu sais d'où m'appelle Hannah ?  
– Abbot ne t'appelle pas, fit remarquer Londubat.  
– Susan j'entends déjà la musique qui nous appelle, viens, dit Hannah.  
– Là tu l'as entendue, fit fièrement Susan.  
– Ben non, justement, dit le Serpentard.  
– Tu ne l'as pas entendue ? S'étonna Susan.  
– Non.

*Ça doit être le sortilège.*

– Jette moi l'anti sort, ordonna Susan.

Londubat s'exécuta, et l'uniforme de Susan réapparut.

– C'est quoi ce sortilège à ton avis ?demanda Susan.  
– Il montre les filles fêlées sous leur vrai jour, dit Londubat.  
– Je suis pliée de rire, dit Susan d'une voix agacé. Alors à ton avis ?  
– J'en sais rien, tu t'es retrouvée habillée comme si tu allais à une quelconque soirée et tu as entendu des voix, fit-il remarquer. Franchement, je vois pas l'intérêt d'un tel sort.  
– Je n'ai entendu que la voix de Hannah qui me parlait comme si on s'apprêtait à sortir justement.  
– Une seule voix, d'accord, dit Londubat moqueur. Bon Jeanne d'Arc, c'est à mon tour de subir les effets du sortilège.

*Compte là dessus que je vais pas te louper.*

Susan leva sa baguette.

– Euvutkce, lança-t-elle.

Rien ne se passa.

– Alors ? demanda Susan. T'entend qui t'appeler ?  
– Quoi ? demanda Londubat surpris par les paroles de Susan.  
– Je te demande quelles voix tu entends ?répéta Susan plus fort.  
– Tu dis ça pour te moquer de moi, dit Londubat. Je sais très bien que tu ne m'...  
– Je ne me moque pas de toi, c'est pourtant pas les occasions qui manque, fit remarquer Susan.  
– Vraiment ? dit Londubat d'une voix faible.  
– Oui vraiment, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
– Moi aussi.  
– Hein ? Je te demande ce qui te prend et tu me réponds : moi aussi. T'as craqué ton slip Londubat.  
– Ça fait un moment déjà que j'espère... dit-il.  
– Un moment que tu espères craquer ton slip ?  
– Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire ça, dit-il.

Susan se rapprocha de Londubat. Arrivée à sa hauteur elle le secoua vivement par les épaules.

– Je veux que tu te réveilles maintenant.  
– M'en veux pas, mais j'ai un peu de mal à te croire.  
– Ah si, je veux vraiment que tu te réveilles !dit Susan.  
– Je peux vraiment ?  
– T'as même intérêt, dit Susan. Et puis je vois pas pourquoi je me fatigue.

Susan s'écarta vivement de Londubat et baissa la tête pour regarder dans quelle poche elle avait mis sa baguette. Londubat lui s'était baissé vers Susan. Il se redressa étonné de la voir si loin de lui.

– Je croyais que tu...  
– Bouge pas surtout, dit Susan en visant le Serpentard avec sa baguette.  
– D'accords, dit-il en s'approchant.  
– Finite Incantatum, prononça Susan.

Londubat se figea une seconde.

– Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger, reprocha Susan.  
– Tu ne m'as pas dit ça, dit-il lentement. Tu m'as dit de venir pour...  
– Si je te l'ai dit, mais t'as dû tout comprendre de travers.  
– Quoi ? s'étonna Londubat d'une voix soudain faible.  
– Je sais pas quelles voix tu as entendu, mais t'as débité un tas d'idioties, dit Susan.

Londubat se figea devant Susan.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
– Je t'ai dis que t'avais craqué ton slip, et tu m'as dit que cela te faisait plaisir que je te dise ça.

Londubat ne répondit pas.

– Il faut... il faut... que j'y aille, dit-il.  
– Mais on n'a pas finit, on doit prendre des notes, dit Susan.  
– On verra ça plus tard, dit Londubat en prenant son sac, là, je ... je dois...vraiment... y aller... à plus tard Su... Bones.

Le Serpentard sortit de la salle de classe vide.

*Complètement timbré ce type.*

Susan sortit à son tour, elle avait encore d'autres devoirs à faire.


	19. Chapitre 19 : les coeurs parlent

**Chapitre 19 : Les cœurs parlent**

-

POV de Luna Lovegood, élève de Poufsouffle.

-

Luna sortit de son cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, elle était à présent en week-end. Dans le couloir, elle croisa le frère de Ginny et Hermione Granger.

– Tu crois que parmi les sortilèges qu'on étudie pour les binômes, l'un d'entre eux me permettrait de te voir nue ?demanda Ron avec un sourire faussement idiot.  
– Si c'est le cas, dis-toi bien que c'est la dernière chose que tu verras de ta vie, répondit Hermione avec un ton froid que le sourire qu'elle tentait de cacher discréditait.  
– Bonjour, leur dit poliment Luna.  
– Salut, répondit amicalement Hermione.

Les deux Serpentard continuèrent leur route d'un pas un peu plus précipité.

*Il y a une question que je me pose, est-ce que tous les couples, avant d'être ensemble se...comment dire... draguent ?oui c'est ça, est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui se draguent de cette manière ? Remarque Ginny et Harry c'est pas mieux, eux ils pensent réellement ce qu'il disent quand ils se menacent de mort. Normalement, les gens se draguent différemment, non ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne me suis jamais faite draguer.*

Luna descendit dans le parc. Ginny lui y avait donné rendez-vous dans un endroit très précis, le lieu avait étonné Luna. C'était un banc sous un hêtre reculé du parc, pas très loin d'un sentier qui faisait le tour du lac. Le plus souvent, c'était des couples qui se retrouvaient là-bas. Luna trouva la Gryffondor sous le hêtre en compagnie de Drago.

– Luna, s'exclama Ginny, justement on parlait de toi.  
– Bonjour Drago.  
– Salut Luna.  
– Luna, je suis désolée, dit Ginny avec un air navrée. Mais finalement, je dois travailler mes devoirs, j'en ai vraiment beaucoup pour ce week-end. Mais il y a Drago et je suis sûre...  
– Non, coupa Drago en jetant un drôle de regard à Ginny. Je suis fatigué, je voudrais aller me coucher maintenant.  
– Sans avoir dîné ?s'étonna Luna.  
– Oui, je vais rentrer, dit-il abattu.  
– On va t'accompagner, dit Ginny qui masquait à peine son regard brusquement alarmé.

*Il se passe quelque chose d'important !de très important, je n'ai jamais vu Ginny aussi inquiète pour Drago. Pourtant, elle s'inquiète souvent pour lui.*

Les trois élèves revinrent vers le château, ils s'arrêtèrent dans le hall, tout les trois partant dans des directions opposées.

– Drago... commença Ginny d'une voix douce. Je voulais...  
– Je sais, coupa-t-il.

*Pas moi. On peut m'expliquer ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne comprends pas.*

Derrière eux les deux préfets de septièmes années des Serdaigle passèrent.

– Drago... répéta Ginny en posant une main sur son bras.  
– Je vais exploser, dit-il. Je ne peux plus...

-

POV de Hannah Abbot, élève de Serdaigle.

-

*Tu vas exploser Drago ? ben ne te retiens pas, pète.  
Même si ça sent, on fera semblant de rien. Promis.*

Ernie marchait à coté d'Hannah, ils allaient travailler en binôme, ils allaient être seuls pendant au moins deux heures, ce qui était...

*Génial... non un supplice... je sais plus !disons que c'est la première partie de certains de mes fantasmes, sauf qu'à mon avis, il y peu de chance qu'il m'embrasse, puis qu'il me soulève par la taille et me dépose sur une table et qu'il...*

– Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Ernie.

* à tes mains... entre autre.*

– à ce qu'on va faire en binôme, répondit Hannah.

*Mais pas aux sortilèges de la liste. Non j'imagine plutôt... ou non, ce nouveau truc auquel j'ai pensé pour la première fois hier soir. Donc il faut virer la table de mon esprit, il me faut un mur... pour être plaquée.*

– à ton avis on va tomber sur quoi ?demanda Ernie.

*Sur un mur en pierre, donc froid, mais je suis déjà chaude, ça compense.*

– Un sortilège avec aucune autres indications que la formule, répondit platement Hannah.  
– Finalement, dit Ernie. C'est plutôt bien ces sortilèges, ça nous permet de faire des expériences à deux...

*On peut pousser ces expériences à deux un peu plus loin je pense. J'avais justement pensé à une barque au milieu du lac, pour le lieu évidement, parce que pour un autre style d'expérience j'aimerais bien...*

– Et puis, comme on se connaît depuis longtemps, on est plus productif, on se complète assez bien, dit Ernie. D'une certaine manière on s'emboîte.

*On s'emboîte aussi dans mes rêves !*

– Oui, c'est vrai, dit Hannah, quand je vois avec qui Susan travaille, je la plains. Au moins, tout les deux on peut se concentrer exclusivement sur les sortilèges.

*Et sur mes fantasmes.*

– Tu sais ce que j'aimerais ?demanda Ernie.

*Je suis ouverte à toute proposition !*

– Non, dit Hannah au bon d'un moment.  
– Qu'on passe directement à la pratique, c'est plus excitant.

*...*

*...*

– Tu dis rien ?  
– Si, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, répondit Hannah. La pratique, si on pouvait s'y mettre assez rapidement, voire tout de suite... là... maintenant...  
– Hannah, ça va ?s'inquiéta Ernie.  
– Oui, oui, je pensais à autre chose, excuse moi.

*Il faut que je me calme, rapidement... je vais pas tarder à lui sauter dessus autrement. Mes fantasmes sortez de mon esprit je vous l'ordonne. En plus, c'est vraiment des fantasmes, parce que jamais je... enfin... pas le premier soir. J'ai un minimum de tenue quand même ! Quoique... s'il m'entraîne dans un placard à balais maintenant, franchement je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut. Bon malheureusement, comme je connais Ernie, s'il m'entraîne dans un placard à balais ce sera sûrement parce qu'il voudrait trouver un coin calme pour réciter la formule des antidotes inversés ou énumérer toutes les pierres carnivores. Bref il n'aura sûrement pas envie faire quelque chose d'interdit dans un placard à balais comme un échange de fluides corporels.*

Les deux préfets arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque.

– On travaille dans deux coins différents ? proposa Hannah.  
– On est censé rester ensemble.  
– Juste pour la recherche, et puis on arrive à la fin, on pourra regarder dans un plus grand nombre de livres si on est séparé. Et passer plus rapidement à la... pratique.  
– D'accord, admit Ernie.

*Voilà, comme ça on limite mes pulsions et mes visions d'Ernie nu... de nos corps nus... de nos corps qui se... calme toi Hannah calme toi !*

Ils commencèrent donc leur recherche chacun à un bout du rayonnage réservé aux sortilèges. Puis enfin au bout d'une heure et demie, ils trouvèrent en même temps deux nouveaux sortilèges.

– Les autres doivent commencer à dîner, fit remarquer Ernie.  
– On va tester le premier, ensuite on ira dîner puis on ira dans une salle vide à coté de salle commune pour prendre des notes et tester le deuxième sortilège.

Ernie approuva le fonctionnement d'Hannah. Ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide proche de la bibliothèque où les chaises et les tables cassées commençaient à s'amonceler ces derniers jours.

*Ne pas regarder les tables, ne pas regarder les tables.*

– On s'y met ? demanda Ernie.

*Sur les tables ? ou contre le mur ?*

– Oui, souffla Hannah.  
– On commence par le Diramor ? demanda Ernie, tu n'as qu'à me le jeter, il me semble que c'est mon tour.

*Non, c'est le mien, ça fait trois fois que tu te débrouilles pour prendre les risques à ma place. Il est mignon mon Ernie, et je suis sûre qu'il le sera encore plus allongé sur moi... oula, on se calme maintenant, sinon mes pensées vont passer en « interdit -18 ans ».*

Hannah prit le livre concerné puis leva sa baguette vers Ernie.

– Diramor, lança-t-elle.

Un éclair rose fuchsia frappa Ernie, il bascula en arrière et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

*Ernie ?*

Hannah se précipita vers lui.

*Mon Ernie ? je suis désolée... j'aurais dû subir le sortilège à ta place...je... Ernie...*

– Je vais bien, dit Ernie au bout d'un moment. J'ai juste été percuté de plein fouet... par l'amour.

*Quoi ?*

– Ernie, ça va ?  
– Oui, mais je ne suis pas habitué à ces pulsions d'amours qui émanent de moi, dit Ernie. Je suis surtout habitué à celles qui émanent de toi.

*Kékekoi ? Tu m'aimes ? tu savais que je t'aime, et tu viens de tomber amoureux de toi ?*

– Wow, dit brusquement Ernie surprit.  
– Quoi ?  
– J'ai le désir irrépressible de te serrer contre moi, de sentir ton coeur battre contre moi, dit Ernie.  
– A bon ?

Ernie se gratta la tête, son expression ne collait pas du tout avec ce qu'il disait, il avait même l'air un peu amusé. Il fit des signes à Hannah en montrant ses lèvres.

*Le sortilège, évidement, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.*

– Le contre sort ? proposa Hannah en masquant sa profonde déception.

Ernie acquiesça avec un sourire contraint. Hannah se dépêcha de le lui lancer.

– Je pensais, dit-il. Imagine que Susan et Londubat tombe dessus. Imagine Londubat faire une déclaration à Susan. Et surtout j'aimerais bien connaître la réaction de Londubat s'il devait entendre Susan lui dire ce genre de chose.

*Mouais passionnant, on s'en fout !mais une seconde, j'y pense...*

– à mon tour, dit Hannah, prêt à entendre une déclaration enflammée Ernie ?  
– Le sortilège a l'air assez simple, dit Ernie, je ne pense pas que cela soit la peine.  
– Si, dit Hannah. Justement on profite qu'il soit assez simple, on ne prend aucun risque. Et puis tu ne voudrais pas louper ma déclaration d'amour ?

*Et surtout, moi non plus, pour une fois que je vais pouvoir te dire ce que j'aie sur le coeur.*

Ernie sortit sa baguette.

– Diramor.

L'éclair fushia percuta Hannah qui s'écroula sur le sol.

– J'avais oublié, Hannah... dit-il en se précipitant. Ça va ?  
– Evidement que ça va, tu viens de t'approcher de moi, je suis toujours pleine d'amour en ta présence.  
– Super, dit Ernie avec un sourire.  
– Ernie je t'aime, dit Hannah.  
– C'est pas vrai ? répondit-il amusé.  
– Si je suis folle de toi, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.  
– Au contraire j'imagine très bien, au point Diramor, dit Ernie avec le même air amusé.  
– Je ne demande qu'à déborder encore plus d'affection envers toi tu sais, dit-elle.

Ernie cessa de sourire une seconde, puis eut un faible rire forcé.

– On va lever le sort maintenant, parce que tu ne vas pas tarder à me proposer de l'affection de manière très explicite.  
– Mais je suis explicite, dit Hannah. J'aimerais tellement sentir ton amour à travers tes caresses, à travers tes...

Ernie toussa bruyamment.

– Hannah, ça me gêne, je vois bien que ça t'amuse, moi aussi, mais là tais-toi, c'est gênant.  
– Je ne veux pas me taire, dit Hannah, il faut bien que tu comprennes que je veux de montrer tout mon amour de toutes les manières y compris physique...  
– Finite, prononça Ernie en pointant sa baguette vers sa camarade.

*Merde.*  
*Vite, éclater de rire, forcé évidement, comme le sourire que j'affiche depuis tout à l'heure.*

Hannah éclata de rire.

– Tu verrais ta tête, dit-elle.

Ernie laissa échapper un petit rire.

– Enfin un sortilège marrant, dit-il. Ça détend.

*Snif, hilarant. N'empêche, j'ai fait ma déclaration à Ernie ! ma journée n'aura pas été vaine.*

– Bon on va manger, dit Hannah. On testera l'autre sort, après. Comment il s'appelle déjà.  
– Le Pimenti.

*Drôle de nom. Ça va être à mon tour de la tester, j'espère ne pas avoir l'air trop ridicule. Pimenti... Pimenti... c'est drôle ça me fait penser au piment, ces légumes rouges très forts qui donne l'impression que ta bouche a pris feu...L'important étant que le Pimenti ne me rende pas ridicule.*

Ils sortirent de la salle de classe alors que Harry Potter arrivait dans l'autre sens.

– N'empêche, dit Ernie, t'aurais pu faire comme moi et éviter de parler à partir du moment où ça a dérivé.  
– Tu rigoles, dit Hannah. Ta tête était hilarante. Il faudra absolument qu'on me rejette ce sortilège en ta présence, rien que pour ta tête lorsque je commence à te faire des avances.  
– Je préférais éviter, les trucs adorables, ça passe, mais quand tu t'es mise à dire... ça surprend.  
– Les trucs adorables c'est quoi ?  
– Tu sais bien...  
– Ernie, je t'aime, dit Hannah avec un sourire qu'elle tentait de rendre amusé.

-

POV de Harry Potter, élève de Serpentard.

-

Harry préféra ignorer les roucoulements des deux préfets.

– Oui, c'est ça, approuva Ernie.  
– Mais ta réaction est beaucoup moins amusante que lorsque je te dis...  
– Stop ! arrêta Ernie. On a compris.

La préfète sourit, Harry remarqua tout de même qu'il y avait quelque chose de forcé dans son sourire. Dès que les deux Serdaigle furent hors de vue, Harry ressortit la carte du maraudeur de sa poche.

*Mince, elle a disparut.*

Un quart d'heure plus tôt, Harry s'était intéressé à un point situé dans la bibliothèque, mais à présent qu'il pouvait à nouveau regarder la carte, il constatait que le point avait une fois de plus disparu.

*Pas dans sa salle commune... elle n'est pas retournée dans la grande salle... pas non plus dans la tour d'astronomie, surprenant, le soleil se couche et à ce moment là, elle y est souvent... le parc ! Elle est dans le parc, sur le sentier autour du lac !*

Le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder à tomber, alors Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait le réflexe de garder toujours sur lui depuis sa sixième année, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Puis, il se dirigea vers le parc, dehors il croisa plusieurs élèves qui se dirigeaient en sens inverse pour se rapprocher de leur salle commune.

*Mais c'est que c'est une petite rebelle, elle reste dehors si près du couvre feu !*

Harry finit par repérer la tignasse rousse. La jeune fille était assise sur un banc, situé sous un hêtre à l'écart du parc, elle tenait un livre de maléfice ouvert dans ses mains.

Le Serpentard retira discrètement sa cape et la rangea dans sa poche.

– Moi qui croyais que tu ne ferais rien de Serpentard, dit Harry d'une voix forte.

Ginny sursauta, son livre lui échappa des mains. À présent elle se tenait debout, avec une mine furieuse, son livre à ses pieds.

Harry se rapprocha d'elle.

– Je ne fais rien de Serpentard non plus, répondit Ginny Weasley.  
– Tu es dehors alors que c'est bientôt le couvre feu, expliqua Harry. C'est ce que j'appelle du Serpentard.  
– Sauf que les Serpentard sont hors de leur salle commune à cette heure uniquement pour préparer un mauvais coup. Moi je suis dehors pour voir le soleil se coucher, ça me détend.  
– Tu pouvais aller dans la tour d'astronomie, dit Harry, c'est beaucoup plus simple de se cacher de Rusard à l'intérieur du château que dans le parc.

Il se baissa et ramassa le livre aux pieds de Ginny.

– J'avais envie de venir ici, dit-elle un ton plus bas. De toute façon, ce que je fais ne te concerne en rien.

Elle arracha le livre des mains du Serpentard. Et fit un pas pour s'éloigner.

*Non déjà...provoquer !*

– Tu ne serais pas juste complètement cinglée en fait, dit Harry.  
– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?interrogea Ginny lasse.  
– Plusieurs choses, le fait que tu ne ressentes aucune honte d'être l'ignominie de ta famille par exemple.  
– Il va remettre ça, dit Ginny pour elle même.  
– Avoue qu'il y a de quoi en parler pour essayer de comprendre.  
– Tais-toi Potter.  
– Donc tu ne ressens vraiment aucune honte ? Tu es donc une folle. Il suffit de regarder tes amis, Loufoca, qui est probablement la fille la plus timbrée de tout Poudlard. Malefoy qui est soit cinglé lui aussi, soit gay, pleins de filles de l'école l'ont idolâtré, et pourtant, il n'a aucune petite amie. Pitoyable.  
– Tu ne les connais pas, dit Ginny. Tu saurais...  
– Non merci, j'ai pas envie de faire connaissance avec le trio des allumés, coupa Harry. Enlève moi d'un doute, lorsque cet été, ta mère t'as menacée de faire disparaître ton nom de l'arbre généalogique...  
– Tais-toi, dit Ginny en tournant brutalement le dos à Harry.  
– ... tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il était peut-être temps que tu te reprennes ?  
– Tais-toi.  
– Qu'il était temps que tu cesses de fréquenter des dingues, pour des gens plus respectable ?  
– Tais-toi, répéta-t-elle toujours dos à Harry.  
– Ou alors quand je t'ai vu surprendre Bill dire à Charlie qu'il avait hésité à t'inviter à son mariage.  
– Tais-toi.  
– À ce moment là non plus tu ne t'es pas dit que tu devrais peut-être essayer de faire un effort ?  
– Tais-toi.  
– Ou alors ça t'amuse, tu es peut-être fière de cette situation.  
– Tais-toi ! hurla brusquement Ginny.  
– On se calme, dit Harry surprit. On ne fait que parler.

Ginny s'éloigna vivement. Surpris par sa réaction, Harry la suivit, aussitôt Ginny accéléra le pas, elle courait presque. Mais Harry était plus rapide, il la rattrapa et se posta devant elle, elle gardait la tête baissée.

– Alors explique ? dit Harry lentement.

Ginny ne bougea pas, Harry passa un doigt sous le menton de la jeune fille pour relever son visage.

*Elle pleure... je l'ai fait pleurer...*

– Tu es enfin heureux ? Tu as fini par y arriver, dit-elle.

Elle bouscula Harry et s'éloigna.

*...*

Lorsque Ginny eut fait plusieurs mètres, Harry se réveilla enfin, il la rattrapa une fois de plus.

*Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! Je voulais une réaction, juste une réaction ! Mais pas ça !*

– Attends, dit-il en la retenant par le bras.  
– Enfonce le clou, vas-y Potter, je t'écoute.  
– Non, tu n'y es pas, je ne voulais pas... je...  
– T'inquiète pas Potter, j'irais pas me confesser à Ron, bien que je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait l'intéresser de savoir que tu es ignoble avec moi.  
– Ça n'a rien à voir avec Ron.  
– Alors quoi ?  
– Je... je voulais... je ne pensais pas...je suis désolé, dit Harry que ces paroles sincères surprenait.

-

POV de Ginny Weasley, élève de Gryffondor.

-

*Il est quoi ?*

– Te moque pas de moi, dit Ginny, c'est pas la peine.

Elle s'écarta et repartit vers le château. Cette fois, Potter ne la retint pas. Ginny ne prit pas la route de sa salle commune mais celle de la tour d'astronomie, elle avait besoin de calme, même s'il commençait à faire froid, qu'elle n'avait pas de cape et que le couvre feu serait passé d'ici quelques minutes.

Ginny tourna la page trente et une lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit près de la porte, elle se cacha rapidement. La porte s'ouvrit, un simple courant d'air. Par précaution, elle attendit quelque secondes avant de sortir de sa cachette pour fermer la porte. Elle se réinstalla allongée en équilibre sur le mur comme à son habitude et reprit sa lecture, sous l'éclairage d'une luciole qu'elle avait matérialisée lorsque la pénombre ne lui permettait plus de lire de façon agréable.

Lorsque ses paupières menacèrent sérieusement de se fermer, Ginny se redressa et rentra à l'intérieur du château, frigorifiée. Elle était fatiguée, il était plus de minuit et elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Comme elle ne se rendait pas compte des pas qui la suivaient, comme elle ne se rendait pas compte des pas claudiquant qu'elle allait bientôt rencontrer si elle ne se cachait pas bientôt. Enfin, Ginny vit la lanterne, stupéfaite elle resta immobile incapable de bouger alors qu'un bras apparaissait tenant la lanterne. Brusquement, Ginny sentit un voile sur elle, une main sur sa bouche, on la tirait sur le coté.

– Tais-toi, murmura une voix que Ginny identifia tout de suite comme celle de Potter.

*Je veux pas te voir, dégage.*

Lentement, il relâcha sa main, à présent le concierge boitait dans le couloir, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Ginny restait immobile, silencieuse, collée contre Potter. Lorsque ses pas devinrent inaudibles, Ginny repoussa violemment la cape qui la recouvrait elle et Potter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.  
– Mais de rien, c'est bien normal que je t'évite la retenue, répondit Potter.  
– Je t'ai rien demandé, alors ?  
– Je me promenais j'aime bien les balades nocturnes, avoua Potter.  
– Tu... tu...

*La porte...le courant d'air...*

– Potter...  
– Oui, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je suis prêt à accepter tes remerciements, ainsi que tes plates excuses.  
– Tu étais avec moi en haut de la tour, affirma Ginny.

Potter perdit aussitôt son sourire.

– Qu'est-ce qui te faire croire ça ? demanda-t-il.  
– Ton air si sûr de toi que tu viens de perdre à l'instant, répondit Ginny.  
– Non, tu...  
– Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là haut avec moi ?coupa Ginny.  
– Non, tu te trompes, je...  
– Potter, je sais que tu en manques mais, un peu de courage !

Le Serpentard interloqué mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

– Après t'avoir vu partir en pleurant, j'avais peur que tu fasses une bêtise, surtout quand je t'ai vu aller vers la tour, dit-il neutre. Alors, je me suis dis qu'il serait plus... respectable... que je... te surveille.

*Ça se tient... alors pourquoi j'entends une once de mensonge dans sa voix ?*

– Alors rassures toi, dit Ginny. Ce n'est pas tes petits commentaires qui pourront me faire commettre un tel acte, je suis blindée.  
– J'avais remarqué, dit-il en récupérant son sourire.  
– Mais arrête avec ce sourire de conquérant, dit Ginny agacée.  
– De conquérant ?dit Potter en souriant plus largement. Y'a rien à conquérir dans ce couloir.

*...non, je ne suis pas vexée, non !*

– Et si tu allais conquérir un autre couloir ? proposa Ginny.  
– Bonne idée, dit-il en reculant d'un pas.

*Quoi c'est tout ? je pensais que...qu'il...*

– Au fait, dit-il soudain. J'étais sincère dans mes excuses, bien que maintenant je trouve que c'était un peu exagéré. Mais sur le moment, j'étais sincère.  
– Je te crois.

*Nononon, il ne fallait pas dire ça !*

– Et bien salut, dit Ginny en partant vers sa salle commune.

Potter, marcha à coté d'elle.

– Quoi encore ?demanda-t-elle.  
– T'es parano ma pauvre fille, dit-il. Nos deux salles communes sont dans cette direction. Je ne vais pas faire de longs détours pour te faire plaisir.  
– Vraiment dommage.

Ginny entendit un faible rire. Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'aux escaliers où Potter l'arrêta.

– Là tu vois, dit-il. Nos chemins se séparent, moi je descends et toi tu montes.  
– Super, dit Ginny en gardant les yeux rivés devant elle.

*Ne pas le regarder maintenant, ne surtout pas le regarder maintenant.*

– Eh bien, bonne nuit, dit Potter.  
– Bonne nuit, répondit Ginny.

*Non...non...ne surtout pas.*

Lentement Ginny tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Potter fit un pas en arrière, il fit un signe de main maladroit et se rendant compte de son geste, il posa sa main sur la balustrade. Ginny détourna la tête et mit un pied sur la première marche. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le Serpentard qui continuait de la regarder tout en ayant descendu une marche à reculons. Il s'apprêtait à descendre une seconde marche lorsque finalement il remonta la première, sans réfléchir, Ginny redescendit vivement alors que Potter s'approchait rapidement d'elle. Arrivés à la même hauteur, ils s'embrassèrent, Ginny n'était qu'à moitié consciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

*Pourvu que personne n'arrive pour couper cet instant... je veux dire pour me voir dans cette situation.*

Après de longues minutes, Ginny sentit l'étreinte se desserrer et les lèvres de Potter se détacher. Elle se dépêcha d'enlever sa main des cheveux du Serpentard et s'écarta vivement.

– Je... je dois...  
– Fuir, finit Potter.  
– Oui... non !dit Ginny. J'ai sommeil.  
– Alors bonne nuit.  
– Oui, bonne nuit.

Ginny fit volte face et trébucha sur la première marche, elle parvint à se rattraper avant de s'étaler sur les escaliers.

*Me voilà ridicule.*

Elle monta les marches sans un regard en arrière.

* C'est pas normal, c'est pas normal, il me faut un psy, un truc, une thérapie, il faut que je prenne un truc pour les hormones, c'est pas normal, c'est pas normal qu'ils prennent le contrôle sur moi comme ça. C'est pas normal, on... on s'est embrassé, d'habitude ce n'est que lui, là s'était tout les deux. Et, c'est pas normal, bon sang j'ai oublié de le gifler, non j'avais pas de raison, si il a été odieux avec moi, c'est pas normal, il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi.*

Au bout de quelque minutes, Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas prit le bon chemin pour rejoindre sa salle commune.

Plus tard, elle se coucha sans se rendre compte que son pyjama était à l'envers.

*C'est pas normal, c'est pas normal, il s'est excusé quand même, alors en fait que peut-être... non, rah ! c'est pas normal que je pense ça. C'est pas normal, c'est pas normal que ça m'ait plu, c'est pas normal qu'il ne se soit pas plus foutu de moi, je vais le regretter, il va pas tarder à ébruiter l'affaire et je... non, c'est pas possible, Ron ne voudrait jamais... mais alors pourquoi ?*

Bien plus tard, Ginny s'endormit en serrant un oreiller contre elle, elle n'aurait jamais voulu se l'avouer mais inconsciemment depuis plusieurs jours, elle avait donné un nom à cet oreiller : Harry. Pas Potter, Harry.


	20. Chapitre 20 : La Plane

**Chapitre 20 : La Plane.**

-

POV de Ron Weasley, élève de Serpentard.

-

– Plane, lança Ron en pointant sa baguette magique vers Hermione.

Ron fut surpris par la couleur gris-rose du sortilège qui frappa Hermione, habituellement les jets de lumières des sortilèges n'avait qu'une couleur.

*ça doit être un sortilège assez bizarre ce Plane.*

Hermione n'avait pas bougé, elle était restée debout inchangée, bien que son regard semblait assez lointain, un spectacle surprenant pour Ron qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir la préfète « déconnectée ». Il attendit patiemment une réaction qui tardait à venir, il était un peu inquiet, pour la première fois ils avaient trouvé une annotation à un sortilège de la liste qu'il devait tester en binôme. Cette annotation disait « Ne pas rester soumis plus d'une heure au sortilège, au-delà des effets néfastes sur la santé sont à possible, voire probable».

– Alors Hermione, tu sens un changement ?demanda Ron.

La Serpentarde émit un gloussement qui allait devenir interminable.

*Elle glousse ? Hermione qui glousse ? nan, y'a une tuile quelque part...*

– Hermione ça va ? S'inquiéta Ron surprit.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui montra son insigne sur sa robe, aussitôt son gloussement se transforma en éclat de rire.

– T'as vu ? y'a un « P »sur ta robe, articula-t-elle.  
– Sur la tienne aussi, fit remarquer Ron.

Hermione regarda sa propre robe, elle vit son propre insigne de préfète et son rire redoubla de force, à tel point qu'elle dû s'asseoir sur le sol.

*Elle est heureuse ma Mione ! On dirait qu'elle est bourrée... non on dirait qu'elle est comme ces moldus que j'ai vu un jour en vacances... des moldus qui fumaient des trucs louches...*

– Roooohhhh, dit Hermione en cessant de rire.

Elle était à présent à quatre pattes sur les dalles.

– Quoi ?  
– Tes pieds dit-elle extatique en regardant les pieds de Ron.

Elle prit un mollet de Ron et tira dessus, il dû s'asseoir par terre avant qu'elle ne le fasse tomber. Hermione prit le pied de Ron dans ses mains, elle le mit devant ses yeux.

– Waouh, dit-elle impressionnée.

*Il ne faut surtout pas que j'éclate de rire, elle m'en voudra à vie quand elle se réveillera.*

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron en se mordant la lèvre.  
– T'as vu la taille de tes pieds ? interrogea Hermione.  
– Oui j'ai vu...  
– Ils sont immenses, dit-elle. Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les grands pieds ?  
– Que c'est plus difficile pour trouver sa pointure ?suggéra Ron.  
– Non, lève-toi, ordonna Hermione en se levant elle-même.

Ron s'exécuta, il savait qu'il devait jeter l'anti-sort, mais il ne pouvait s'y résigner, la situation était trop amusante à ses yeux.

– Je veux vérifier si ce qu'on dit sur les grands pieds est vrai, dit Hermione.  
– D'accord, dit Ron.  
– Baisse ton pantalon, ordonna Hermione.

*...*

Ron mit quelques secondes à enregistrer l'information.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Ron surpris.  
– Je veux vérifier si le rapport de la taille est vrai, alors il faut que tu me montres ton...  
– Oula, arrêta Ron. On va jeter l'anti-sort tout de suite !

*C'est moins marrant maintenant, vous ne trouvez pas ?*

Ron prit le livre dans ses mains, le sortilèges La Plane possédait un contre sort propre. Il mit quelques secondes à le retrouver, entre-temps Hermione était montée sur le bureau du professeur et chantait une chanson auquel Ron ne comprenait pas un traître mot.

...En attendant je me déguise ! En chantant dans ma salle de baaaiiinnn !  
– Finite Trip, prononça Ron en pointant sa baguette vers sa camarde.

Hermione retrouva aussitôt ses esprits, son visage se décomposa lentement.

– Oh-mon-dieu.  
– Ça tu l'as dit, confirma Ron.  
– Oh c'est pas vrai, dit-elle abasourdie.  
– J'ai bien peur que si, dit Ron en aidant Hermione à descendre de sa scène improvisée.  
– Tu ne vas en parler à personne ?demanda Hermione soudain inquiète.  
– Ce serait notre secret, rassura Ron.

*Le troisième, aucun de nous n'a parlé de nos deux baisers à qui que ce soit.*

– Bon, dit Hermione calmée, on va continuer à travailler. Il faut qu'on pratique le plus de sort possible aujourd'hui, on fignolera ça demain et lundi.  
– D'accord.

Ils sortirent de la salle de classe vide où ils s'étaient installés pour travailler, en passant la porte, Ron avait eu la nette impression qu'Hermione avait discrètement regardé ses pieds. Les deux préfets marchaient dans le couloir en direction de la bibliothèque, lorsqu'ils croisèrent Neville et sa coéquipière de Serdaigle.

– Tu avances Neville ?demanda Hermione.  
– Oui, on a bien bossé ce matin, on teste notre tout dernier sort maintenant, expliqua-t-il. Après il faudra qu'on établisse nos notes, parce qu'on n'en n'a pratiquement pris aucune et on sera prêt pour mardi.  
– Parfait, dit Hermione soulagée.

*Faudrait pas faire honte aux Serpentard, hein Neville ? convaincante la Hermione quand même...*

Soudain ils entendirent un cri perçant provenant d'une salle juste à coté d'eux, Ron fut le premier à réagir, il se précipita vers la salle, bientôt suivi par les trois autres élèves, et ouvrit la porte. Les deux préfets de Serdaigle se tenaient au centre de la pièce.

– C'est rien, rassura aussitôt Hannah Abbot d'une voix plate.  
– Non, protesta Ernie. C'est pas rien, regardez les dalles de cette salle sont bleues !

Ron regarda les dalles sur le sol qui étaient parfaitement normales.

– Ça va ? demanda Susan en se rapprochant de ses camarades de maison.  
– Y'a aucun soucis, vous pouvez nous laisser, répondit Hannah.  
– Susan, dit Ernie en la regardant de plus près. Il y a des pigeons sur tes oreilles.  
– Je suis au courant, dit Susan en échangeant un regard amusé avec Hannah.  
– Je me doute, assura Ernie, sinon tu n'aurais pas installé un échafaudage sur tes genoux.

*Je crois qu'après ça, je ne verrais jamais plus le préfet en chef de la même manière. Il finira par me faire marrer ce futur grand diplômé. *

– Hey, Hermione Granger, murmura Ernie. Fais attention, je crois que le tigre t'as prise pour cible. Ne le regarde surtout pas, il est derrière la porte, il t'observe, fais attention.  
– Je serais prudente, rassura Hermione. Bon on les laisse travailler ?

Ron et les autres acquiescèrent et se retournèrent vers la porte.

– Hannah, je te le répète, si tu ne recule pas l'éléphant va t'écraser, avertit Ernie avec sévérité.

-

POV de Susan Bones, élève de Serdaigle.

-

*C'est pas une salle de classe, c'est un zoo.*songea Susan.

Le binôme de Serpentard s'éloigna en direction de la bibliothèque, alors que Susan et Londubat continuèrent de chercher une salle de classe vide où travailler un sortilège qu'ils venaient de découvrir à la bibliothèque. À quatre jours de la fin des binômes, les salles de classe vides autour de la bibliothèque était toutes occupées par des élèves de sixièmes années testant des sortilèges.

– Ici, dit Londubat en désignant une porte qu'il ouvrit.

Susan regarda l'intérieur de la salle sans y entrer.

*Visiblement, la salle n'est pas libre.*

Lavande Brown de Serpentard lévitait vers le plafond alors qu'au sol, Parvati Patil tentait désespérément de la faire descendre à coup de... gloussements paniqués.

*efficace comme technique.*

– On n'a pas le droit de les aider, rappela Susan à Londubat.

Il referma la porte avec un haussement d'épaules, apparemment aider ses deux camarades de Serpentard était une idée qui ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

*Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elles nous ont vus.*

Susan ouvrit une nouvelle porte, cette fois la salle était libre, ils y entrèrent et s'installèrent pour commencer le sortilège.

– Je suis prêt, prévint Londubat.  
– Ventvert, lança Susan la baguette en l'air.

Le vent se leva dans la salle de classe, Susan dû retenir ses cheveux virevoltant qui lui barraient la vue. Soudain des sortes de petites bandes vertes apparurent et enveloppèrent Londubat.

– Ça te fait mal ?demanda Susan inquiète.  
– Non, assura le Serpentard, ça serre un peu, mais ça ne fait pas mal. Ça serre de plus en plus... outch.

Les Ventvertes commençaient à recouvrir complètement le Serpentard.

*Je ferrais mieux de le virer de là avant qu'il étouffe là-dessous.*

Susan se rapprocha la baguette en avant.

– Finite, lança-t-elle.

Le sort n'eut aucun effet, Susan se souvint qu'on ne pouvait pas arrêter le sortilèges par un contre sort. Une bande de Ventverte s'approcha du pied de Susan.

– Eloignes toi, ordonna Londubat, elle va t'attraper aussi... et tu...ne serviras plus à rien.

Susan fit un pas en arrière, les Ventvertes le recouvraient presque entièrement à présent. Susan tentait désespérément de trouver une solution, elle énuméra dans sa tête tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait, elle n'en voyait aucun capable de sortir Londubat de là. Il commençait à insulter les Ventvertes qui allaient lui recouvrir le visage.

*Il va étouffer !tant pis pour la magie.*

Susan se rapprocha et agrippa une main de Londubat qui dépassait.

– Mais arrête, elles vont te choper aussi, reprocha-t-il.

Elle ne tint aucun compte de ce commentaire et tira plus fort sur la main, puis brusquement, elle sentit le vent cesser de tournoyer autour d'elle, elle voyait les Ventvertes disparaître et surtout, elle sentait Londubat qui tombait sur elle.

– Je t'avais dis de ne pas t'approcher ! Gronda Londubat en se relevant.  
– Ça a marché, c'est le principal, dit Susan froidement.  
– Mais ça aurait pu ne pas marcher !  
– Ne me remercie pas surtout, c'était un plaisir de t'éviter l'étouffement, dit cyniquement Susan.  
– Je t'ai rien demandé ou plutôt si, je t'ai dit de rester à l'écart...  
– Eh bien la prochaine fois, je te laisserais crever.  
– Si je te le dis, oui tu me laisses crever ! Cria Londubat.  
– Pas la peine d'hurler, je ne suis ni sourde ni à l'autre bout du couloir, cria Susan encore plus fort.  
– Je crie pour que tu comprennes !  
– Je dois t'avouer que je m'attendais à ce que tu me reproches de ne pas t'avoir sorti de là plus tôt, mais pas d'avoir pris des risques pour te sortir de là, dit Susan d'une voix plus posée.  
– Y'a des fois, Bones tu es vraiment exaspérante, tu ne comprends rien.  
– Je confirme, mais c'est surtout toi que je ne comprends pas.  
– Tant mieux !  
– Bon on prend des notes ? suggéra la Serdaigle.  
– Pas avant que tu ne m'aies pas assuré que tu m'obéiras la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouve dans cette situation.  
– Va te faire foutre.  
– Bones ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer.  
– Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, c'est ma vie, j'ai le droit de vie ou de mort sur ma propre vie que je sache ? cria Susan.  
– Bones, promet le maintenant.  
– Non !  
– Bones !  
– Mais pourquoi ça t'embête !

Londubat se figea il regarda haineusement Susan, il leva la main, elle eut un mouvement de recul croyant qu'il allait la frapper, mais ce n'était visiblement pas dans ses intentions.

– Bones... tu...  
– Vas-y explique !  
– J'essaye figure toi !  
– Je t'écoute.  
– Mais tais toi, tu me laisse pas le temps d'en placer une !

Susan croisa les bras et fit un signe de fermeture éclair sur ses lèvres.

– Bones... je...

Il fit plusieurs gestes mais ne dit rien de plus.

* C'était bien la peine de me faire taire !*

Susan leva les yeux au ciel pour montrer clairement son exaspération. Londubat sembla de plus en plus gêné.

– Je...

Brusquement il se rapprocha de Susan et l'embrassa vivement. Le temps que Susan réalise, il s'était déjà détaché et filait vers la porte. Incapable de parler Susan regarda la porte se refermer derrière son coéquipier.

*Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il m'a embrassé, j'ai pas rêvé ? Ce qu'il voulait dire c'était quoi ? Qu'il... non... c'est Neville Londubat, il me déteste, il me torture depuis des années, il ne... nan...pas possible, je me fais des idées. N'est-ce pas ? Pourvu que je me fasse des idées !*

Susan resta pétrifiée au centre de la pièce durant de longues secondes, puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette salle et qu'elle devait sortir. Marchant comme un automate dans le couloir, elle croisa Drago Malefoy la démarche peu assurée, il sortait tout juste d'une salle de classe.

– Une Serdaigle ! dit-il en agrippant le bras de Susan. Il faut que tu répondes à une interrogation capitale pour moi. Pourquoi votre aigle il ne bouffe pas le blaireau des Poufsouffle, après tout, les aigles sont des charognards ?  
– Bonne question.  
– Drago !s'exclama Blaise Zabini en sortant de la même salle de classe. J'ai retrouvé l'anti-sort, viens.  
– Attends je discute avec la reine de la nuit ! dit-il. Elle me disait qu'elle donne des asticots à manger à l'aigle des Serdaigle. Non attends, Susan Bones, t'es pas à Serdaigle toi, t'es à Poufsouffle.  
– Si je suis bien à Serdaigle.  
– Non, aussi vrai que je suis à Serpentard, tu es à Poufsouffle, dit Drago.  
– Tu es à Gryffondor, rappela Blaise. Tu ne va pas aller avec la bande à Potter chez les serpents.  
– Saint Potter est pas avec nous, il est chez les lions avec la belette et Miss-je-sais-tout, dit Drago.  
– Viens, dit Blaise, on va lever ce sortilège tu dis des choses qui n'ont aucun sens.  
– D'abord il faudrait penser à nettoyer les dents des hippogriffes, dit Drago.  
– On va y penser, t'as raison.

*Le mythe de la Divinité Drago Malefoy vient définitivement de s'écrouler pour moi ! Quoique ça fait un an qu'on a tous l'impression qu'il n'est plus le même, comme s'il n'était plus à Poudlard après sa sixième année.*

-

POV de Drago Malefoy, élève de Gryffondor.

-

Drago entendit vaguement Blaise parler d'un livre et d'une page perdue, il le vit en train de feuilleter un épais bouquin.

*Et si j'allais nettoyer les dents des hippogriffes maintenant ?*

Drago sortit de la salle où l'avait entraîné son coéquipier, il s'arrêta face à une porte dans le couloir.

*On dirait la porte des confitures ! Chouette j'adore les crêpes !*

Il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva devant Harry Potter et Seamus Finnigan de Serpentard.

– Mon cœur s'emballe quand tu prononces ces mots, dit Finnigan l'air agacé.  
– Le mien aussi !approuva Drago ravi.

Potter paru apeuré de voir Drago.

*Je fais peur à tout le monde avec ma trompe ! Je devrais penser à me faire opérer de l'appendice.*

– Mon amour emplit cette pièce, dit Finnigan.  
– Ah c'est ça ! Je me demandais c'était quoi ces lucioles bleues, dit Drago. Je vais vous laisser, un couple a besoin d'intimité !

Potter sembla près de l'explosion de rage, pourtant il n'ouvrait pas la bouche comme s'il avait peur de parler. Drago sortit de la pièce et se plaça devant une autre porte du couloir.

*Cette fois c'est une héritière Moon derrière la porte, on verra sûrement plein de champignon.*

Il ouvrit la porte, Lavande Brown lévitait calmement vers le plafond, alors qu'assisse sur le sol Parvati Patil, tournait les pages d'un ouvrage sur les sortilèges. Toutes les deux avaient l'air passablement épuisées.

– Vous vous êtes déjà demandé pourquoi les couettes nagent si bien ?demanda Drago.

Les deux filles échangèrent un coup d'oeil.

– La plane, dit-elle Lavande Brown. Tu vas galérer.  
– Dégage Malefoy, ordonna Parvati Patil.  
– Les douceurs de vos paroles me touchent, je vous laisse, je dois aller brosser les dents d'un hippogriffe, dit Drago.

Il sortit de la pièce à la recherche d'une nouvelle salle à explorer. Il marcha dans le couloir rempli d'arbre sur plusieurs mètres.

*Voyons voir... de la betterave ! Et des poules évidement, les deux sont indissociables.*

Il ouvrit une nouvelle porte et tomba cette fois sur deux élèves de Poufsouffle, Terry Bott et Anthony Goldstein.

– Salut les mecs ! Salut les keums, salut les Minikeums ! s'exclama Drago.  
– Salut, répondit Anthony. Tu m'as l'air bien net.  
– Oui, je me suis nettoyé avec le canard WC, répondit Drago.

Anthony eut une expression ahurie, bientôt remplacée par un sourire.

– Sympa le sortilège que tu testes, on ne l'a pas encore eu nous celui là.  
– Oui, je suis allé fait du surf avec un tee-shirt jaune, sur les plages on m'appelle « Dragette de Pornichet »  
– C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Anthony hilare.  
– Terry on dirait que ta langue est une piste d'atterrissage.  
– Excuse moi, dit vivement Anthony en se tournant vers son coéquipier, alors ça donne quoi ce sortilège Euvutkce?  
– Heu... c'est... comment dire... dit péniblement Terry.  
– Il se passe quelque chose de particulier en toi ? demanda Anthony.  
– Disons que je vois quelque chose, mais vu que tu n'as aucune réaction, je dois être le seul, dit-il.  
– Tu vois quoi ?  
– Toi... avec un peu d'avance sur le pari que tu vas perdre, expliqua Terry avec un sourire.

Anthony éclata de rire.

– Moi aussi j'aime bien quand les filles sont jolies, dit Drago.

Cette réflexion eut le don de faire encore plus rire Anthony.

– Je devrais peut-être te lancer l'anti sort, dit-il à Terry.  
– On n'est pas pressé, par contre, il faudrait retrouver le coéquipier de Drago, dit Terry.

La tête de Blaise apparut soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte.

– Ça fait une heure que je te cherche, viens vite, ordonna Blaise.

Drago le suivit, deux minutes plus tard, il était lucide. Drago et Blaise rejoignirent la bibliothèque pour trouver un nouveau sortilège à tester. Sur le pas de la porte, Drago se figea, il venait de voir Luna assise à une table. Il recula pour qu'elle ne pas puisse le voir.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?demanda Blaise en voyant Drago resté en arrière.  
– Je ne peux pas.

Blaise regarda la salle, il plissa les yeux en voyant Luna.

– Je croyais que c'était une petite crise passagère, avoua Blaise. Ça t'ai déjà arrivé de vouloir l'éviter, c'est vrai que là c'est la version puissance dix, mais je pensais que tu serais redevenu normal avec elle maintenant.

*Je peux pas, ça me rend dingue. Je ne veux pas la croiser.*

– Cherche un nouveau sortilège seul, pendant ce temps je vais rassembler plusieurs notes, dit Drago.  
– Si tu veux, admit Blaise. Mais Drago, t'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte mais tout le monde a compris que tu étais amoureux de Luna, à part elle-même évidement. Je suis ton pote et pour ton bien fais quelque chose ! Avec les autres, on sait bien que tu dors plus depuis quelques jours, alors fais quelque chose ne sera-ce que pour ta santé, tu ne tiendras pas.

Drago acquiesça et fit volte face.

* J'y arrive plus, mais alors vraiment plus, je vais exploser si je reste trop près d'elle. Je quitte Poudlard dans deux mois, j'aurais enfin l'esprit libre.*

Il marchait dans le couloir en direction de la salle de classe, Padma Patil et Dean Thomas arrivaient en sens inverse. Soudain un cri effroyable retentit d'une salle de classe. Les trois élèves se précipitèrent, c'était la salle de classe où Terry et Anthony travaillaient.

– Regarde mes mains ! hurla Anthony.  
– Elles n'ont rien, rassura Terry.  
– Regarde tes pieds !

-

POV de Padma Patil, élève de Poufsouffle.

-

– Jette lui le contre sors maintenant, conseilla Drago.  
– Finite trip, lança Terry.

Aussitôt Anthony redevint normal, il était légèrement confus.

*Finite trip ? C'est quoi cette nouveauté ? Il a fait un mauvais trip on dirait, un Bad Trip.

Padma et Dean ressortirent de la salle de classe à la recherche d'une salle de classe vide. Dean ouvrit une porte où se trouvait sa petite amie Parvati et son amie Lavande. Lavande était accrochée à un lustre et Parvati était perchée sur une échelle qu'elle devait avoir crée magiquement.

*Cette journée avait si bien commencé !*

– Tout se passe bien ? demanda doucement Dean.  
– Mieux, répondit Parvati. Lavande à réussi à s'accrocher au lustre.  
– D'accord à ce soir, dit Dean.  
– À ce soir mon chéri, dit Parvati en évitant soigneusement de regarder Padma.

*Et si je disais à son chéri qu'à six ans sa belle à insulter copieusement un Père-Noël côté moldu en le prenant pour une version maléfique de Merlin ? Je suis sûre que d'emblée elle remarquera ma présence.*

Dean et Padma ressortirent de la pièce et ouvrirent la porte voisine, vide celle-là.

– Je crois bien que c'est à moi de subir le sortilège, dit Padma.  
– Oui, je crois, préviens moi dès que tu es prête.

Padma se débarrassa de son sac et s'installa au centre de la pièce.

– Prête, dit-elle.  
– Alors on y va, Precto Acto, lança Dean.

Padma se sentit happée en avant, il se vit approcher de Dean à une très vive allure, puis elle le percuta, sous le choc, ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le sol.

*Oh non.*

– Je suis vraiment désolée, dit Padma confuse, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?  
– Non non, rassura Dean.

*C'est pas comme ça qu'il va me préférer à Parvati. En plus j'arrive pas à me relever !*

– Tu peux jeter l'anti-sort tout de suite ? Parce que je suis coincée, dit Padma.  
– Je... je ne m'en souviens plus.  
– On va se lever ensemble alors.

Les deux élèves se relevèrent ensemble manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises, ils ignoraient qu'avant eux, beaucoup avaient fait ce même exercice. Une fois debout et stable ils se rapprochèrent du livre posé sur une table.

*J'ai intérêt à bien profiter, même si la situation est horriblement gênante, je n'aurais jamais plus aucun contact avec Dean.*

– Prête ? demanda Dean en levant sa baguette.

*Oui, prête à renoncer aux dernières secondes de proximité avec toi.*

– Precto Copa, lança Dean.

Padma s'écarta aussitôt d'un pas, sa gêne était encore bien présente.

– Je suis désolée, dit-elle.  
– C'est pas de ta faute, dit Dean avec un sourire. C'est moi qui t'ai ensorcelée, je te rappelle.

*Et dans tous les sens du terme.*

– Il se rapprocha et frotta le bras de Padma, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

*Il va... il va... oui, il va...*

Dean baissa lentement son visage vers Padma.

*Oui, il va m'embrasser, il va le faire ! Il s'en fout de sa petite amie, il s'en fout de Parvati, il me préfère ! Il s'en fout de ma soeur ! Une seconde... Parvati est... ma soeur !*

– Parvati ! coupa Padma en reculant vivement.

Dean se passa rapidement une main sur son visage.

– Je suis désolée, dit vivement Padma, mais même si on se déteste, Parvati reste ma soeur et je peux pas. Mais sans ça, je... enfin... sans ça...  
– Oui, excuse moi, dit Dean gêné. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, on continue ?  
– Oui.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à travailler sur leurs notes. Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, pas une seule fois ils ne reparlèrent du baiser qui avait failli y avoir entre eux. Padma descendit dans la salle commune, elle retrouva ses amies Mandy et Lisa mais ne parla que très peu, une idée ne cessait de la hanter.

*Et si j'avais fait une erreur ?*


	21. Chapitre 21 : Le courage d'une Cruche

**Chapitre 21 : Le Courage d'une Cruche**

-

_**POV de Pansy Parkinson, élève de Gryffondor**_

-

Pansy regarda le nouveau pot de crème qu'elle avait commandé grâce à une large publicité, parue dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Cela faisait presque quatre ans que Pansy utilisait la même crème, mais aujourd'hui...

* Je change !* songea fortement Pansy.

Elle ouvrit le pot et courageusement étala un peu du liquide blanchâtre sur son visage. Alors qu'elle finissait de se tartiner le nez, Millicent entra dans la salle de bain.

– Je serais bien restée couchée encore une heure de plus, dit-elle en baillant largement.  
– Alors pourquoi tu t'es levée ? s'étonna Pansy.  
– Binôme, répondit simplement Millicent en enfournant sa brosse à dent dans la bouche.  
– Tu fais bien de m'y faire penser, s'exclama Pansy, je dois retrouver Zac dans quelques minutes pour l'une de nos dernières séances de travail.  
– Bon courage !

– À toi aussi.

Pansy retourna dans le dortoir et finit de s'habiller, puis elle remplit son sac de plumes et de parchemins nécessaires pour prendre des notes, et enfin elle descendit dans la salle commune. Drago était assis sur le canapé, la mine sombre avec d'immenses cernes sous les yeux.

*On dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Ça m'est arrivé une fois, je m'étais trompée dans mes crèmes, j'avais mis ma crème de jour au lieu de ma crème de nuit. *

– Mal réveillé Drago ?  
– Mmh ? dit-il en relevant la tête vers Pansy. Si on veut.  
– T'es tout seul ? demanda Pansy. Tous les autres sont déjà partis manger ?  
– Non, pratiquement personne n'est encore levé, à part trois élèves de cinquième années, annonça Drago.  
– Tu descends avec moi ?  
– Non, je vais attendre que mes colocataires se lèvent pour essayer de dormir un peu.  
– D'accord, à plus tard.  
– Mmh.

*Décidément, entre Drago qui se lève aux aurores et Ginny qui a dû mal à se lever, on n'est pas très équilibré.*

Pansy petit-déjeuna pratiquement seule, puis elle rejoignit la bibliothèque où il n'y avait qu'un seul autre élève.

*Un Serpentard. Je sais bien qu'ils ne sont pas tous aussi méchant que Hermione Granger mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être méfiante à chaque fois.*

Dean Thomas traînait aux rayons des sortilèges, prenant ici et là un ouvrage avant de le reposer.

*Les septièmes années n'ont presque pas de devoirs en sortilèges en ce moment, pourquoi il est là tout seul alors ? Ça ne peut pas être pour le binôme, il est obligé de travailler avec son ou sa coéquipière.*

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et laissa passer un Zacharias Smith légèrement fatigué. À la vue du jeune homme, Pansy sentit son estomac faire un exercice de barre parallèle, mais sans les barres parallèles.

*Respirer, respirer. Du courage Pansy ! Il ne faut surtout pas que je fonde en larme devant lui, s'il voit à quel point je suis déprimée, il ne voudra plus de moi, parce que c'est bien connu, les garçons n'aiment pas les filles déprimées, ils préfèrent les filles enjouées.*

– Salut Zac ! Dit fortement Pansy d'une voix joyeuse.

– Zac, Dean Thomas et la bibliothécaire sursautaient vivement et se tournèrent à l'unisson vers Pansy.

*Un peu trop enjouée je crois.*

– Bonjour Pansy, qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ?demanda Zac surpris.

*Rien, je cache mon malheur. N'empêche il faut que je trouve quelque chose à lui répondre, quelque chose qui soit crédible comme... comme... mince c'est un problème ça de ne pas savoir quoi répondre, surtout que maintenant Zac me regarde avec interrogation depuis vachement longtemps*

– La fin des binômes mardi, répondit Pansy d'un ton tout aussi enjoué que la première fois, mais beaucoup plus discret.

*ça c'est de la réponse ! Trop forte Pansy. N'empêche j'ai dû paraître stupide durant un moment.*

Mais Zac ne manifesta aucun signe de surprise qui aurait pu indiquer ou non à Pansy, si elle avait eu l'air stupide. Il se contenta d'un léger haussement de sourcil, ce qu'il faisait assez souvent en sa présence en fait.

– On devrait avoir terminé à temps je pense, dit Zac.

*Oh non, je viens de réaliser une chose ! Je ne verrais plus Zac après mardi !*

– à condition qu'on trouve le dernier sortilège aujourd'hui, continua Zac. Ensuite il ne nous restera plus qu'à rassembler toutes nos notes et à les assembler...

*Je n'aurais plus jamais autant de chance que j'en ai eu ces dernières semaines...*

– ça risque de nous prendre plusieurs heures cet assemblage mine de rien...

*Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Maintenant !*

– Bon on s'y met ? proposa Zac.  
– Zac.  
– Quoi ?  
– Je... je...voulais te dire...  
– Oui ? demanda Zac distraitement.

*Du courage Pansy ! Du courage !*

– Te dire que... j'ai été très contente de travailler avec toi en binôme.

-

POV de Zacharias Smith, élève de Serdaigle.

-

– Moi aussi, répondit vaguement Zac.

*C'est quoi déjà le nom du dernier sortilège qui nous reste ? M'en souviens plus.* songea Zac.

– Je trouve que j'ai été plus efficace que d'habitude en travaillant avec toi, continua Pansy.

Zac fouilla négligemment dans son sac.

*Ça ressemblait à un truc comme « dilemoi », ou dilezon...*

– Je me disais que peut-être on pourrait réviser une partie de nos ASPIC ensemble, proposa Pansy dans un souffle.

*Je ne retrouve plus cette satanée feuille.*

Zac farfouilla encore quelques secondes dans son sac et en ressortit enfin la liste des sortilèges qu'ils devaient tester.

– Qu'es-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Pansy inquiète.  
– Que c'est vraiment un nom bizarre pour un sortilège, le Diramor, dit Zac en lisant la feuille qu'il tenait.  
– Oui tu as raison, dit Pansy, mais pour travailler ensemble ?  
– Il n'y a aucune note, répondit Zac. Il va falloir se débrouiller comme ça.  
– Zac, tu as entendu ma proposition ? demanda Pansy d'une petite voix.

*Quelle proposition ? Ah non, si c'est pour un truc comme lui donner des conseils sur sa garde robe, elle peut aller se rhabiller justement.*

– Bien sûr, mentit Zac. On en reparle plus tard, on devrait se mettre au travail maintenant.

Pansy se leva de son siège avec une certaine réticence que Zac ne remarqua pas.

Au bout de trois heures de recherches assidues, ils trouvèrent enfin le sortilège manquant à leur liste.

– C'est dingue, dit Padma une préfète des Poufsouffle à son coéquipier. Lisa et Mandy m'ont racontée qu'elles mettaient toujours de longues heures avant de trouver des sortilèges. Alors que là, ça fait à peine dix minutes qu'on est arrivé et tu sors encore une fois le bon livre.

*C'est de la chance, c'est tout. C'est injuste quelque part, c'est vrai pourquoi ce ne sont pas les personnes qui travaillent le plus qui ont le plus de chance. Regardez-moi par exemple ! Et regardez ma collègue la Cruche, il n'y a pas de justice.*

– Coup de chance, répondit le Serpentard avec une légère gêne.

*Ben voilà, coup de chance, même lui le reconnaît. Bon où est passée Madame Cruchette maintenant ?*

Zac fit un tour sur lui même, Pansy le regardait en se rongeant les ongles.

– On y va ?

Pansy cessa de manger ses doigts et acquiesça. Tous les deux repartirent donc vers une salle de classe vide dans laquelle ils pourraient s'entraîner en toute tranquillité.

– Zac, tu as repensé à ce que je t'ai dit ?demanda Pansy.

*Quand tu penseras à ce que tu dis, je repenserai à ce que tu dis.*

– à quel sujet ?  
– À après les ASPIC.

*Non, je ne vois pas... j'ai pas dû écouter.*

– Je ne suis pas sûr en fait, répondit Zac avec négligence.  
– Ho, dit Pansy, t'en fais pas, je disais ça comme ça, oublie ce que je t'ai dit.

*Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.*

– Oui, je crois que c'est mieux comme ça, ajouta Zac. Bon qui jette le sort ?

Pansy se retourna vivement et chercha dans son sac.

– Ta baguette est dans ta poche, dit Zac.  
– Je sais, répondit Pansy d'une voix faible. Je cherche un mouchoir, j'ai le nez qui coule.

*C'est donc par là que fuient ses neurones.*

Las, d'attendre, Zac sortit sa propre baguette. Pansy se moucha bruyamment, puis se retourna.

– Prête ?  
– Diramor, lança Zac dès que Pansy eut acquiescé.

Un éclair fushia percuta Pansy de plein fouet qui s'écroula sur le sol.

*Et m...ince.*

– Pansy ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta Zac en se rapprochant.  
– Non, répondit Pansy en se levant.  
– Tu as mal où ?  
– Au cœur ! Tu m'as fait mal !

*eh l'autre, comme si c'était de ma faute !*

– Tu le maltraites, tu le brises, et quand je suis à terre tu en rajoutes une couche, dit Pansy le visage alarmé.  
– Je me suis rapproché de toi pour voir si tu allais bien, dit Zac, pas pour te jeter une nouvelle fois le sortilège.  
– Mais enfin Zac, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je t'aime, murmura Pansy.

*Oula, c'était pas prévu ça ?si ? Je dois réagir comment ?... Tonnerre de Brest, je ne sais pas comment réagir !*

Pansy mit sa main devant sa bouche et montra la baguette de Zac.

*Le sortilège ! Mais oui bien sûr, c'est le sortilège que la fait parler. Ouf, je n'aurais pas à affronter cette situation dans la réalité !*

Zac jeta l'anti-sort et Pansy retira sa main de devant sa bouche.

– Je m'appelle Pansy, dit-elle avec hésitation. C'est bon ça marche à nouveau.

*C'est tellement rare que son cerveau fonctionne et qu'elle parvienne à se souvenir de son nom.*

– C'est assez spécial comme sort, dit Zac. Le délire de tes paroles était très surprenant, surtout la dernière phrase.  
– Mon nez coule encore, dit Pansy en se précipitant vers son sac et sa boite de mouchoir.  
– Tu me jettes le sortilège ? demanda Zac.

Pansy mit une bonne minute à se moucher complètement le nez, mais alors que Zac croyait qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir se remettre à travailler, Pansy dû aller aux toilettes. Elle mit tellement de temps que Zac alla la chercher pour qu'ils puissent continuer.

– Désolée que tu te sois inquiété de mon absence prolongée, dit Pansy en revenant dans la salle.

*De quoi je me suis inquiété ? Ah oui parce qu'elle mettait du temps à revenir...*

– Mon nez était complètement bouché, expliqua Pansy.

*Ça bouche toujours au niveau de la tête chez toi.*

– Diramor, lança Pansy quelques secondes plus tard.

L'éclair rose fushia percuta Zac qui tomba à terre, aussitôt Pansy fondit sur lui.

– Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, la rassura Zac.

*Hein ? Amour ?*

Pansy resta estomaquée devant Zac.

– Tu es de plus en plus jolie mon amour, c'est à croire que plus je t'aime, plus ta beauté grandit, dit Zac.

*Voui, d'accord, y'a une tuile quelque part on dirait. La bêtise de Pansy serait-elle contagieuse ?*

Zac montra la baguette de Pansy. Celle-ci, la regarda durant quelques secondes, le visage fermé.

*Oui, alors le temps qu'elle comprenne que j'essaye de lui faire passer le même message qu'elle il y a quelques minutes.*

Enfin Pansy leva sa baguette et jeta le contre sort.

– J'ai très faim, dit-elle aussitôt. On finit cet après midi, d'accord ?

Sans laisser le temps à Zac de répondre, elle sortit de la salle de classe.

*Elle aurait pu me demander mon avis quand même. Et...eh... elle a oublié son sac.*

Zac attrapa le sac de sa collègue et pressa le pas pour retrouver sa propriétaire. Pansy était au milieu du couloir, elle discutait avec Terry Bott.

*Encore ce type, je l'aime de moins en moins lui.*

– Tu as oublié ton sac, dit Zac dès qu'il arriva à leur hauteur.  
– Merci, dit Pansy en le reprenant.  
– Il fait beau, on pourrait se retrouver dans le parc au lieu d'une salle de classe pour travailler, proposa Zac.

Pansy eut un léger soubresaut, puis un sourire.

– ça serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, dit-elle. Et puis on pourrait faire une pause plus agréable en faisant le tour du parc.

-

POV de Terry Bott, élève de Poufsouffle.

-

*La période de drague, c'est vraiment la plus plaisante de toute la relation amoureuse.*songea Terry.

– Je ne pense pas qu'on aura le temps de faire une pause, dit Zac. À plus tard alors.

Il s'éloigna, laissant Pansy plantée là.

*Et au bord des larmes apparemment. Il est vraiment débile ce mec ou quoi ? C'est une fille bien Pansy, pas très futée, mais une fille bien.*

– ça va ? demanda Terry.  
– Non, répondit Pansy en laissant des larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Terry prit Pansy par l'épaule et la serra dans ses bras.

– Il ne veut pas de moi, sanglota Pansy.

* Je suis pas sûr d'être la personne la mieux placée pour recevoir des confidences de Pansy Parkinson.*

– Il a tort, assura Terry.  
– Je lui ai fait comprendre que je voulais de lui, et lui il ne veut pas de moi, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
– C'est un idiot dans ce cas, assura Terry, il perd beaucoup de choses.  
– Non, il ne perd rien, dit Pansy, c'est moi qui suis nulle.  
– Non, tu n'es pas nulle, sèche tes larmes et viens on va aller déjeuner ça te fera du bien.

Pansy sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et se mit en marche vers la grande salle aux côtés de Terry. Elle alla à la table des Gryffondor, alors que Terry rejoint la table des Poufsouffle. Il fut irrité de voir qu'Anthony discutait avec son ex-petite amie Susan Bones.

*Je déteste cette fille, mais elle veut quoi là ? Me piquer mon Anthony ? Oui je sais c'est pas vraiment mon Anthony, mais je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je sois son Terry, alors ça joue peut-être...*

Susan éclata d'un rire particulièrement bruyant.

*...ou peut-être pas.*

– Salut Susan, dit poliment Terry en s'asseyant.  
– Salut, répondit Susan en levant la tête.  
– T'en a mis du temps, remarqua Anthony.  
– J'ai croisé Pansy en sortant de la bibliothèque.  
– Pansy Parkinson ? demanda Susan avec un sourire. Décidément tu es souvent avec elle ces derniers temps.  
– Elle est gentille, répondit Terry.  
– Moui, répondit Susan avec un sourire entendu. Il va y avoir des cœurs brisés si vous vous mettez ensemble.

*Quoi ? C'est la conclusion qu'elle en tire ? Est-ce que moi je tire la conclusion que toutes les filles qui parlent à Anthony veulent lui mettre le grappin dessus ? Non mais vraiment cette Susan... elle devrait retourner s'asseoir à sa table et nous laisser.*

En parlant de cœur brisé, coupa Anthony. Vas-tu répondre à ma question Susan ?

* Quoi ? Cœur brisé ? Susan ? Anthony ? Une question ? Tous ces critères dans une seule phrase prononcée me rappellent de biens mauvais souvenirs ! Pourvu que cela ne recommence pas.*

– Je préférerais ne pas avoir à y répondre, répondit Susan soudain gênée.  
– Comme tu veux, dit Anthony vexé.

* C'est mauvais signe ça ? Non ?*

– Bon je vais retourner manger avec Hannah, la pauvre subit seule, la vie de Zac par Zac, dit Susan en se levant.

*Bon débarras, maintenant, je veux comprendre.*

– Elle était un peu bizarre non ? Demanda Terry aussi subtilement que possible.  
– Oui, répondit simplement Anthony. Je suppose que c'est normal.

*Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? Ou bien est-ce que tu embarqueras ce secret dans la tombe ?*

Terry attendit mais Anthony ne dit rien de plus.

*Bon, c'est pas grave, je vais juste vivre une journée horrible à me demander si tu as fait une demande à Susan.*

Les deux Poufsouffle finirent de manger leur repas en silence. Puis alors qu'Anthony filait vers la bibliothèque pour travailler, Terry sortit à l'extérieur pour voir si Pansy tenait le coup. Il la chercha durant plusieurs minutes, avant qu'elle ne se percute à lui, tête baissée.

– Pansy ça va ?  
– Non, je lui ai dit que je devais aller aux toilettes, sinon je vais fondre en larmes devant lui, dévoila Pansy.  
– C'est vraiment un crétin, il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd, remarqua Terry.

Pansy commença à pleurer, elle parla, mais Terry ne comprit rien aux flots de paroles dissimulés sous les sanglots. Près du lac, Anthony, qui avait quitté la bibliothèque, discutait avec Susan.

*Il a arrêté de travailler pour elle ? Je le crois pas. Et pour moi alors, il fait quoi ?*

– Tu sais quoi ? dit soudain Terry. On va leur montrer ce qu'ils perdent.  
– Qui ça ils ?

*BOULETTE !*

– Je veux dire, ce qu'il perd, corrigea Terry.  
– Comment tu veux faire ça ?  
– Que dirais-tu d'être ma petite amie, disons jusqu'à la fin du week-end ? proposa Terry. Demain matin, on racontera aux autres que finalement on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble.

Pansy cessa aussitôt de pleurer, elle fit un pas en arrière pour mieux voir le visage de Terry.

– Et qu'est-ce que ça va changer ?demanda Pansy.  
– Ça va montrer à An...Zac qu'il n'est pas le centre de l'univers et que tu peux très bien te passer de lui, expliqua Terry. Il n'y a rien à espérer, mais disons que si on ne fait rien, c'est sûr que rien ne changera.

Pansy se moucha bruyamment, elle regarda en direction de Zac songeuse.

– D'accord, répondit Pansy. Il va falloir qu'on s'embrasse au moins deux ou trois fois devant plein de monde, et surtout devant Zac. Comme ça non seulement, il le verra, mais en plus il en entendra parler !

*Il faut l'embrasser ? Oui, effectivement, c'est une chose qu'un couple doit faire, donc cela me semble inévitable. J'aurais peut-être dû réfléchir avant de parler, moi.*

– Maintenant ? demanda Terry en masquant son angoisse.  
– Il ne regarde pas dans cette direction, dit-elle, il discute avec Ernie, mais par contre Ernie lui regarde dans cette direction. Il le lui signalera.

Terry jeta un coup d'oeil en direction d'Anthony qui l'avait, lui par-contre, dans la ligne de mire.

– Prête ? demanda Terry après que Susan, dos à lui, a fait virevolter ses cheveux.  
– Oui.

Lentement Terry se pencha vers Pansy et l'embrassa. Au bout de quelques secondes, des sifflets retentirent, Terry attendit encore un peu pour être sûr que personne ne soit passé à coté de ces sifflets et de leur cause. Puis il s'éloigna.

– Bon, il faut que je retourne travailler avec Zac, dit Pansy imperturbable. Mais il faut obligatoirement que je lui dise qu'on se retrouve après. Tu as terminé le devoir de Métamorphose à faire pour demain ?  
– Non, j'allais m'y mettre.  
– On se retrouve dans une heure ici, on fera ce devoir ensemble, décréta Pansy. Tout le monde nous verra, personne ne pourra nous louper.  
– D'accord, dit simplement Terry surpris par le comportement entreprenant de la jeune fille.

Pansy fit volte face, et repartit en direction de Zac qui les regardait.

*Eh bien, elle est plutôt surprenante dans le genre.*

Terry se retourna et vit Susan et Anthony qui le regardaient lui aussi.

*à mon tour.*

Susan avait un très large sourire, tandis qu'Anthony paraissait surpris plus qu'autre chose.

– J'en étais sûre, lança Susan dès qu'il arriva à leur hauteur, j'ai toujours eu le flair pour ces choses là.

*Nigaude !*

– Ben moi, j'ai jamais eu de flair, dit Anthony, j'ai rien vu venir.

*Moi non plus en fait.*

– Je vais vous laisser entre hommes, dit Susan, vous avez une chose à commenter.  
– On n'a pas fini de parler Susan, dit Anthony.

*De quoi ? De quoi vous n'avez pas fini de parler ?*

– Si on a fini, corrigea Susan.

Elle s'éloigna en direction du château.

– Alors raconte ? demanda Anthony.  
– Je dois retrouver Pansy dans une heure pour qu'on travaille ensemble le devoir de métamorphose, expliqua vaguement Terry.  
– Mais on devait le travailler ensemble ce devoir, rappela Anthony.  
– Pour une fois, on ne va pas en mourir, dit Terry en cachant sa satisfaction.  
– C'est vrai, admit-il déçu.

Une heure plus tard, Terry revint à son lieu de rendez-vous. Sans le prévenir, Pansy l'embrassa fougueusement. Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, Terry entr'aperçut Zac un peu plus loin. Malheureusement pour lui, Terry ne vit pas Anthony.

– C'est génial, commenta Pansy. Je crois, je dis bien je crois, qu'il a montré un signe de jalousie. Il m'a dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas.

*Sympa.*

– Super.  
– Tu as vraiment eu une idée géniale.  
– Apparemment.  
– Bon on bosse ce devoir ?

Assis sous un hêtre, le pseudo couple travailla la métamorphose. À chaque fois que Zac passait près d'eux, Pansy lâchait tout et se jetait sur un Terry de plus en plus gêné.

*On a largement dépassé les deux ou trois baisers là.*

– Il va finir par ce rendre compte de quelque chose, expliqua Terry.  
– Non, je veux lui faire croire que je suis une fille sur une plaque chauffante, dévoila Pansy. Il paraît que les garçons aiment bien ce genre de fille. J'ai pas raison ?  
– Je ne sais pas, répondit Terry.  
– Tu aimes quelle genre de fille toi ? demanda Pansy surprise.

*Celles qui ont un pénis.*

– Je n'ai pas de type particulier, répondit vaguement Terry.  
– Il revient, dit Pansy en accaparant aussitôt les lèvres de Terry.

* Mais c'est pas possible, il fait exprès de passer toutes les trente secondes ce crétin ou quoi ! Je ne vais plus avoir une goutte de salive qui m'appartient, parce qu'elle joue vrai la Pansy ! Une seconde... c'est vrai qu'il passe souvent dans devant nous maintenant que j'y pense... il est peut-être vraiment jaloux.*

Maintenant qu'on a terminé, dit Pansy deux heures plus tard, on va aller s'embrasser dans la grande salle, dans le hall, et surtout près de la salle commune des Serdaigle, et aussi devant la bibliothèque.

* Je suis même pas sûr qu'un couple normal s'embrasse autant en si peu de temps. Et puis j'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que la personne que j'ai le plus embrassée jusqu'à présent dans ma vie cela soit Pansy avec qui je fais semblant.*

Il fallut une demi-heure au faux-couple pour faire tous leurs baisers-étapes. Ils revinrent une deuxième fois dans le hall, où l'affluence des élèves à l'heure du dîner intéressait beaucoup Pansy. Dans le hall, Terry aperçut Anthony, sans attendre que Pansy lui saute dessus. Terry l'embrassa.

– Tu l'as drogué c'est pas possible, dit soudain une voix méchante.

Terry relâcha aussitôt sa fausse petite amie. Hermione Granger se tenait devant eux.

– Quoi ? demanda Pansy avec une voix effrayée.  
– Ça ne peut pas être vrai, attends je n'ai jamais entendu dire que ce type n'était pas normalement constitué, dit la préfète en désignant Terry.  
– C'est pourtant vrai, mentit faiblement Pansy.  
– Tu as dû le menacer pour qu'il accepte de se montrer avec toi, dit Hermione Granger. Parce que je veux bien croire que des types recherche ta compagnie pour une nuit, mais à la condition de ne surtout pas vous montrer en public.

Pansy regarda discrètement autour d'elle.

*Elle doit chercher Drago Malefoy pour qu'il vienne lui porter secours !*

– ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que Pansy accepte ce genre de chose, dit Terry. Et je suis un garçon normalement constitué.

*Enfin pas selon personne qui pense que j'ai tare.*

– Et il parle, répliqua Hermione Granger. Mais Cruche a décroché le jackpot !  
– Moi au moins je suis avec un garçon que j'apprécie et qui m'apprécie, dit Pansy. On n'est pas ensemble parce qu'il a gagné un match de Quidditch.

-

POV de Hermione Granger, élève de Serpentard

-

– ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda Hermione d'un ton froid.  
– Ça veut dire que tu ne sors qu'avec des garçons qui ont gagné un match de Quidditch, il suffit de regarder Krum et McLaggen, dit Pansy en mobilisant tout son courage.

Plusieurs personnes qui observaient la scène eurent le souffle coupé. Hermione resta interloquée et muette.

*Il faut que je réponde quelque chose ! Tout le monde va se foutre de moi si je me suis faite casser par Pansy Parkinson !*

– C'est... juste...un... concours de circonstance, acheva maladroitement Hermione.  
– Si tu le dis, répliqua Pansy.

Elle et son petit ami avancèrent en direction de la grande salle.

*Je le crois pas !*

Hermione regarda discrètement la Gryffondor et fut blessée de voir le petit sourire qu'elle échangeait avec son petit ami. Lasse d'être observée, Hermione retourna dans la salle commune. Elle trouva Ron et Harry penché sur la carte du Maraudeur. À coté d'eux Coquecigrue, l'oiseau de Ron mangeait un vieux croûton de pain.

– Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Ginny, répondit Ron. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle n'est pas sortie de sa salle commune. Imagine si elle est malade, il ne faudrait pas que les gens dise que je ne m'occupe pas de la santé de ma soeur, ce serait mal vu.

*Ça finit par être chiant de t'écouter mentir.*

– Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande si je l'ai vue depuis qu'on s'est engueulés dans le couloirs des Enchantements jeudi, dit Ron.  
– Je l'ai vue vendredi soir, apprit Harry.  
– Et elle avait l'air d'aller bien ? demanda Ron. Je veux dire sa santé ? Elle ne t'a pas semblé tremblotante...  
– Si, dit Harry. Je veux dire non. En fait je sais pas trop, je l'ai vaguement croisée dans un couloir, elle montait et je descendais, je pouvais pas voir si elle tremblait dans mes bras... Si elle tremblait quand j'étais en bas, c'est ce que je voulais dire.  
– Je croyais que tu descendais les escaliers, dit Hermione.  
– Oui, c'est ça, dit Harry. Je m'embrouille, c'est parce que j'ai sommeil. D'ailleurs je vais aller me coucher maintenant.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Harry fila dans son dortoir.

– Elle est encore avec Drago Malefoy, dit Ron qui ne quittait pas la carte des yeux. Pourtant j'étais sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.  
– Ils ne sont pas ensemble, dit Hermione.  
– Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se raconter à passer toute la journée ensemble ? demanda Ron.  
– Leurs peines de cœurs, suggéra Hermione.  
– Quoi ? dit Ron en relevant brusquement la tête.  
– Celles de Malefoy je veux dire, ajouta Hermione. Ginny qui n'a pas de petit-ami ne peut pas avoir de peine de cœur.  
– Ah, dit Ron en replongeant vers sa carte.

Ils restèrent assis là en silence, pendant quelques secondes.  
– Harry fait les cent pas dans le dortoir, expliqua Ron.  
– Pourquoi il fait les cent pas ? s'étonna Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui le préoccupe à ton avis ?  
– Ses cauchemars, dit Ron. Il parle d'un certain Nagini en ce moment quant il dort. Il ne parle plus de médaillon, ni coupe, c'est ça de gagné. Mais rêves sont plus violent apparemment, c'est toujours comme ça à l'approche du mois de juin. C'est comme si a chaque mois de juin, il se passait quelque chose de spécial et d'incompréhensible.  
– J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen pour savoir si Ginny est malade ou autre chose, dit soudain Hermione.  
– Comment ? dit vivement Ron.  
– Tu vas voir.

Hermione sortit une plume et un parchemin de son sac, puis elle écrivit deux paragraphes avec deux plumes et deux écritures différentes :

Message à l'attention des préfets en chef.  
Un mauvais plaisantin a jeté des sortilèges sur quelques élèves ces trois derniers jours. Une minorité est concernée. Si un élève vous semblent maladif ou a un comportement étrange jetez-lui le contre sort adapté.

P.S. De Hermione Granger.  
Malefoy, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de venir faire un tour chez les Gryffondor pour voir si tout le monde va bien, et je suppose que toi non plus. Alors regarde autour de toi si un élève te semble concerné. Si c'est le cas, j'ai la liste des contre-sorts. Normalement il n'y a plus d'élèves concernés, mais si tu en trouves un envoie moi la liste de ses symptômes, pour que je te renvoie le nom du contre-sort adapté. …vites de crier à tord et à travers que je t'ai fait suivre ce message, n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas préfet-en-chef, et que donc j'aurais des ennuis, et que si j'en ai, tu finirais pas en avoir toi aussi.

– Génial, approuva Ron. Coq viens ici.

Hermione roula le parchemin, tandis que Ron attrapait son minuscule hibou.

– Envois ça à Drago Malefoy, ordonna Ron lorsque le parchemin fut correctement attaché à la patte de l'oiseau.

Le hibou s'envola par la fenêtre, Ron et Hermione se jetèrent aussitôt sur la carte du maraudeur.

– Mais il va où ?demanda Hermione alors que Coquecigrue s'obstinait à tourner près des cachots, là où se trouvait la maison de Serpentard.  
– Il a oublié que Malefoy est à Gryffondor ou quoi ?s'irrita Ron.

Enfin au bout de longues minutes, Malefoy reçut son courrier. Il resta à coté de Ginny durant une dizaine de minutes avant de s'approcher à nouveau de Coq. Ron se précipita à la fenêtre quand son hibou s'envola par la fenêtre des Gryffondor. Il l'attrapa avant même qu'il ne rentre dans la salle commune.

– Une élève qui se comporte étrangement, lut Ron. Il dit qu'elle refuse de sortir de la salle commune et qu'elle s'engueule toute seule sans qu'il n'y ait aucune raison.

*C'est sûrement Ginny.*

– C'est peut-être pas Ginny, rassura Hermione.

Elle prit un nouveau parchemin et écrivit :

– Demande-lui si elle voit des objets en bleu. Si c'est le cas, l'incantation est : chtav. Je te conseille de voir ça tout de suite après avoir reçu ce message, sinon l'élève concernée peut avoir des effets secondaires.

– Chtav ? dit Ron.  
– Comme ça on est sûr que ce n'est pas un sortilège qui existe.  
– C'est vrai, admit Ron.

Coq fut renvoyé, il mit encore plus de temps à rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor. Et lorsque Malefoy reçut le message, il retourna auprès de Ginny.

– Bon maintenant, c'est sûr, Ginny ne va pas bien.  
– Oui, admit Hermione.  
– En même temps, se reprit Ron, ça ne concerne pas sa santé, alors je m'en fiche un peu. Allez je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Hermione.  
– Tu as mangé ?  
– Pas faim, dit Ron en montant les escaliers de son dortoir.

*Ça m'étonnerait. Ron aimerait sûrement si je savais ce qu'a sa soeur, et si je pouvais le lui répéter. Ça le rendrait heureux et peut-être que... rah, faut que j'arrête, ça ne changerait strictement rien.*

Hermione commença quelques devoirs prévus pour la semaine d'après, puis elle monta se coucher.

*N'empêche, j'arrive pas à croire que je me suis fait clouer le bec par Pansy Parkinson.*


	22. Chapitre 22 : Les petites infos

**Chapitre 22 : Les petites infos**

-

**_POV de Susan Bones, élève de Serdaigle_**

-

– Attends t'es pas au courant ? S'étonna Susan. Toute l'école ne parlait que de ça hier après-midi.

Susan, Hannah, Ernie et Justin petit-déjeunaient ensemble à la table des Serdaigle. Et Ernie semblait avoir une fois de plus loupé l'un de ces ragots qui ont la faculté de circuler plus facilement qu'une lettre à la poste sorcière.

– Hier après-midi, Hannah et moi finissions notre travail en binôme, justifia Ernie.

*Il n'y a pas un seul instant où tu ne travailles pas, tu vas tuer Hannah au travail en même temps que toi !*songea Susan.

– Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être au courant moi, dévoila Hannah.  
– Bon racontez c'est quoi cette info avec le pote de l'ex petit-ami de Susan, dit Ernie qui commençait à s'agacer.  
– Il sort avec Pansy Parkinson, informa Susan.  
– La Pansy préfète des Gryffondor ? interrogea Ernie surpris.  
– Oui, dit Hannah.  
– Elle est plutôt jolie cette fille, non ? dit Ernie pas très sûr.  
– Ben, t'es un mec, dit Susan, t'es censé mieux savoir que nous.  
– Ben, je ne connais pas trop les critères, avoua Ernie, par rapport à vous ?

*Les filles j'ai une annonce à faire ! Certes les garçons qui ne pensent qu'au sexe, qu'à draguer les filles et aux autres trucs dans le genre sont des types lourds. Seulement dites-vous bien que l'inverse de ces garçons s'appelle Ernie MacMillan ! Et que moi, je le côtoie tout les jours ! Alors arrêtez de vous plaindre les filles.*

– Hannah et Susan sont les filles les plus belles de Poudlard, intervint Justin.

*Ho c'est trop mignon, Justin !*

– Tu as besoin d'un service je parie ?demanda Hannah désabusée.  
– Non, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, s'offusqua faussement Justin.

*Je me disais aussi.*

– Accouche, ordonna férocement Susan.  
– L'une de vous peut me laisser jeter un coup d'œil sur son devoir de Métamorphose durant la deuxième heure ?  
– Mouais, accorda Susan. Mais c'est bien parce que tu as rattrapé le manque de tact d'Ernie.  
– Merci, dit Justin. Alors maintenant je peux te répondre Ernie. Pansy Parkinson est une bombe avec un pois chiche dans la tête.  
– N'oublie pas de dire qu'on est mieux qu'elle, rappela Susan.  
– Mais évidement, toutes les Serdaigle sont plus belles qu'elle, en particulier Hannah et Susan.

Hannah regardait Justin avec une drôle de moue.

– Tu as quelque chose dans l'oeil Justin ? demanda cyniquement Hannah. On dirait que tu fais de drôle de clins d'oeil à Ernie.  
– Non, je...  
– Le pois chiche, j'avais remarqué, apprit Ernie.  
– C'est vrai ? s'étonna Hannah.  
– Elle est préfète, alors forcément...  
– Ah oui, dit Hannah avec évidence.  
– Et le pote de ton ex-petit-ami ? demanda Ernie. C'est qui déjà ?  
– C'est Terry Boot, dit Susan. C'est le plus beau gosse de Poudlard.  
– Après Anthony Goldstein, rappela Hannah.  
– Et Harry Potter, rajouta Susan.  
– Et Drago Malefoy.  
– Tu trouves ?s'étonna Susan.  
– En fait ça dépend des jours, dit Hannah songeuse.  
– Hé ! S'offusqua Justin. Et nous ?  
– Mais bien évidement, les plus craquant c'est vous, mentit Susan. Les Serdaigle sont les plus beaux gosses de Poudlard.  
– Merci, dit Justin.  
– Y'a Michael Corner aussi, rappela Hannah.  
– Oui, mais en fait ce qui fait son charme c'est surtout le quidditch, dit Susan.  
– C'est vrai que sans ça, il perd tout son intérêt, un peu comme Ron Weasley.  
– Bon vous avez fini maintenant, dit Justin, je me sens mal à l'aise d'être bloqué au milieu de cette conversation.  
– Si tu veux on peut parler des moches, dit Hannah.  
– Ça c'est mieux, dit Justin.  
– Faut pas être trop méchantes non plus les filles, dit Ernie.  
– Alors on va ne citer qu'un mec par maison et de notre année, dit Hannah. Sauf chez les Serdaigle parce que comme chacun le sait, les Serdaigle sont les plus beaux et les plus intelligents. Alors chez les Gryffondor, je dirais Vincent Crabbe.  
– Chez les Poufsouffle... mmh, songea Susan Bones, je dirais Michael Corner par défaut, je ne peux pas citer Terry ou Anthony.  
– Chez les Serpentard par contre, pas de mystère, dit Hannah. Neville Londubat.

*OUTCH. Eh bien voilà, j'y pensais plus depuis une heure, maintenant c'est foutu.*

– Oui, admit Susan.  
– Je crois que finalement ce sont les filles de Poufsouffle les plus chanceuses, t'as vu les mecs avec qui elles sont ?dit Hannah.  
– Mouais, dégoutée, dit Susan.

*Dégoutée, je plais uniquement au type le plus moche des Serpentard. La vie est décidément bien injuste.*

– En parlant de mec de Poufsouffle, dit Justin. Pourquoi Anthony te regarde furtivement depuis une plombe. Y aurait-il du retour d'amour d'en l'air ?  
– Sûrement pas, assura Susan. Nan, c'est un truc... il m'a trouvée bizarre hier et j'ai pas voulu lui dire pourquoi.  
– Tiens, à lui non plus, remarqua Hannah amusée.  
– Pourquoi Susan qu'est-ce qui ce passe de spécial dans ta vie ? Raconte à tes amis, dit Justin avec un faux air compatissant.  
– Mais rien, j'étais juste un peu préoccupée hier à cause du binôme, j'étais pas sûre que le devoir serait prêt à temps.

*En réalité, c'est surtout à cause de ce qui s'est passé en binôme samedi, je rappelle quand même que Neville Londubat m'a embrassée et que j'ai rien capté à ce qu'il s'est passé. Il m'a envoyé un mot hier et une copie de toutes ses notes sur les sortilèges qu'on avait étudiés. Je devais m'occuper de la première moitié des sortilèges de la liste et lui de la deuxième moitié. Il me fuit, c'est son problème.*

– C'est normal, assura Ernie. Moi aussi ça me stresse.

Les trois autres se tournèrent en silence vers Ernie qui continuait de beurrer sa tartine.

– Sans blague ? ironisa Justin.  
– C'est vrai, assura platement Ernie.  
– Je confirme, soupira Hannah.  
– On a cours de quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Justin en se levant.  
– Défense contre les forces du mal ce matin, et cet après midi Métamorphose, répondit Susan.  
– Ça tombe bien, il faut qu'on me métamorphose en Poufsouffle et qu'on métamorphose Ernie en boule anti-stresse. Comme ça il n'aura qu'à se frotter lui-même pour se détendre... Parce que je suis même pas sûr que ça aussi il le fasse.  
– Dégoutant, dit Hannah.  
– Quoi ? J'ai rien dit c'est toi qui voit des allusions partout, se défendit Justin avec peu de conviction.

*J'avais pas tilté sur le coup, faut dire que sur ce genre de truc Hannah est très perspicace.*

– Bon on y va ? demanda Zac en apparaissant.  
– T'étais où ? demanda Justin.  
– Avec ta petite amie à l'autre bout de la table, dévoila Zac.  
– Miranda, c'est vrai.

Justin fila aussitôt vers sa petite amie.

– Bon alors vous venez ?  
– Pourquoi tu nous attends ? s'étonna Hannah.  
– Parce que j'ai pas envie de parler à la godiche si je la croise, expliqua Zac.

*On sait jamais, sortir avec Terry l'a peut-être bonifiée.*

Durant le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, Susan s'efforçait de ne pas regarder Londubat qui pour un fois ne terrorisait pas la professeur Bellatrix Lestranges. Heureusement Susan trouva bientôt beaucoup d'intérêt au cours, même si ce n'était pas le débit du professeur.

– Ils ne sont plus ensemble ? dit Hannah à voix basse.  
– Non, ils ont rompu ce matin à ce qu'il paraît, semblerait qu'ils préfèrent être amis, dit Lavande Brown.  
– Ils sont sortis quoi douze heures ensemble ? demanda Susan.  
– Un peu plus quand même, dit Parvati Patil, quinze heures je crois.

-

POV de Ron Weasley, élève de Serpentard.

-

Ron ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter les colportages des quatre filles assisses devant lui, les Serpentards d'un coté, les Serdaigle de l'autre.

*Mais de qui elles parlent ?*songea Ron.

– Dites moi mesdemoiselles si votre conversation est plus intéressante que mon cours, faites-nous en profiter, dit le Professeur Lestranges.

Les quatre filles bafouillèrent des excuses, alors qu'Hermione assise à coté de Ron affichait un sourire satisfait.

– Franchement, dit-elle à la fin du cours, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche de savoir que Terry Bott et Pansy Pékinois ne sortent plus ensemble.  
– Ah c'était eux ! S'exclama Ron.

Harry et Hermione regardèrent Ron avec étonnement.

*Heu... boulette.*

Je me posais des questions, j'entendais leur conversation... justifia-t-il péniblement.

Ils rejoignirent le cours de sortilèges puis allèrent déjeuner.

*Je vais peut-être voir Ginny, elle n'est pas venue petit-déjeuner, mais elle va finir par avoir faim. Elle finira par être obligée de se montrer.*

Ron n'eut pas besoin d'entrer dans la grande salle pour voir sa petite soeur, elle était juste au bas des escaliers.

– Hé ! appela Ron.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, se méfia Ginny en regardant Harry et Hermione derrière Ron.

*Ah bah oui, mince qu'est-ce que je veux ? je peux pas lui dire que je m'inquiète pour elle.*

– Ben je pensais que t'étais décidée à quitter Poudlard pour t'éloigner encore plus de la famille, dit Ron. Personne ne t'a vu depuis trois jours.  
– C'est sa manière à lui de te dire qu'il était inquiet pour toi, dit Hermione.

*Ké ? JUDAS !*

Ron lança un regard de reproche à Hermione qui haussa les épaules. Aucun des deux ne pouvait voir Harry, qui restait en retrait, apparemment passionné par la balustrade de l'escalier.

– Mais non, mentit Ron.  
– Mais si, ajouta faiblement Harry.  
– Mais c'est une épidémie, vous avez bouffé un truc pas net tout les deux, je m'en tape, elle peut avoir la crève, je m'en tape, s'écria Ron furieux.

Le regard de Ginny allait d'Hermione à Ron, elle évitait soigneusement de regarder Harry.

– Alors Ginny où étais-tu ces trois derniers jours ?demanda Hermione.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant fusiller son frère du regard.

– J'ai accumulé un peu de retard dans mes devoirs, j'ai dû tout rattraper ce week-end, dit-elle. Et ce n'était pas très malin l'histoire de la fausse alerte destinée aux préfets. Il manquait l'en-tête sur le parchemin, Drago l'a tout de suite vu.

*Et m...ince. Bon le principal étant qu'elle va bien.*

– Quelle alerte ? s'étonna Harry.  
– Hier soir, on a bidouillé ça avec Ron, dit Hermione, après que tu es allé te coucher.  
– Après que tu es allé faire les cent pas dans le dortoir en fait, dit Ron.  
– Il faut qu'on parle tout les deux de ça d'ailleurs, dit Hermione à Harry. Quelque chose te fracasse ? (fracasse ? la tête contre un mur ? :p dans ce contexte, je pense que quelque chose le **T**racasse… )  
– Non, mentit Harry. Je... j'arrivais pas à dormir c'est tout.

*ARAH, il ment ! Pour une chose j'ai titlé sans l'aide d'Hermione.*

Ron avait beau voir le mensonge, il ne voyait pas le regard fuyant d'Harry. Par contre, il voyait Drago Malefoy qui se rapprochait de Ginny prêt à intervenir au cas où les méchants serpentard terroriseraient l'une de ses protégées.

– C'est tout ? demanda Ginny. Je peux y aller ?  
– Non, dit Ron. T'as un petit copain ?  
– Quoi ?  
– Un type qui aurait le malheur de te bécoter.

Ginny eut un étrange mouvement de recul, Harry se passa une main sur le visage.

– Je ne referais plus jamais cette erreur, dit Ginny en regardant la balustrade qu'elle tenait.

-

POV de Drago Malefoy, élève de Gryffondor.

-

– Tant mieux, dit Ron Weasley.

*Pas trop de casse on dirait.* songea Drago.

Le frère de Ginny s'éloigna emmenant avec lui ses deux amis.

– Ben j'espère que tu vas refaire l'erreur de sortir avec un garçon, dit Drago. Sinon ce serait du gâchis.  
– Je lui ai dis ce qu'il voulait entendre, expliqua-t-elle.

Ginny gardait les yeux rivés sur le trio qui rentrait dans la grande salle.

– Granger a dit que mon frère s'était fait du mouron pour moi ces trois derniers jours, expliqua Ginny.  
– L'alerte c'était sûrement du chiqué alors ?  
– Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, et ils l'ont admis.

*Je crois bien que cela fait des années que tu attends cet instant, ma Ginny. *

– C'est bien non ? dit-il.  
– Oui, dit Ginny. Ça fait toujours plaisir, mais ne va surtout pas le répéter.  
– Je dirais rien, mais j'aurais quand même imaginé que tu serais plus heureuse le jour où tu aurais une preuve d'amour de ton frère Ron.  
– Je le suis, dit Ginny. C'est juste... c'est juste... j'ai autre chose en tête.  
– Je sais, dit Drago.

*Par contre je ne sais pas quoi et ce n'est pas faute de chercher à savoir ce qu'il ne va pas.*

– Tu es sorti de ta tanière finalement, dit Ginny.  
– Toi aussi... on va manger ?

Drago garda son regard fixé sur ses chaussures jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis à sa table. Il voulait surtout pas croiser le regard de Luna. Drago prit particulièrement son temps à manger, il n'avait pas de cours de l'après-midi, alors il rejoignit Pansy et Ginny qui n'avaient pas non plus de cours, sous le soleil printanier de mai. Ils étaient assis pas très loin d'un groupe de Poufsouffle.

– Ça me saoule, dit soudain Pansy au bout de trois heures de révision. On fait une pause.  
– Si tu veux, dit Ginny en levant le nez de son livre.  
– Racontez moi quelque chose de divertissant, dit Pansy.

*Ça tombe bien, j'ai une histoire géniale.*

– Il paraît qu'il y a une fille qui est sortie avec un mec, ça a cassé le lendemain et elle n'a rien dit à ses meilleurs amis, raconta Drago.  
– Ha, dit Pansy. Est-ce que la fille c'est moi ?  
– Oui, dit aussitôt Ginny. Alors comment ça se fait que tu sois sortie avec Terry Boot.  
– Il est gentil, dit Pansy. Mais on préfère rester amis.

*Classique.*

– Mouais moi aussi je préfère rester amie avec Brad Pitt, dit Ginny. Comment t'as fait pour choper un type comme Terry Bott ?  
– Si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas, dit Pansy. Bon on parle d'autre chose, il arrive.

En effet Terry Bott et Padma Patil avançaient vers le groupe de Poufsouffle assis pas très loin d'eux et donc de Pansy.

– Allez on parle d'autre chose, ordonna Pansy.

*Facile à dire, mais là comme ça...*

– Ma nouvelle crème est géniale, dit soudain Pansy.

-

POV de Padma Patil, élève de Poufsouffle.

-

– Elle débouche les pores, c'est impressionnant, expliqua Pansy.

*Passionnant.*songea Padma.

Alors que Padma et Terry passaient près du petit groupe de Gryffondor, Terry adressa un signe discret à sa nouvelle ex-petite amie. Puis ils repartirent vers leurs collègues de Poufsouffle qu'ils rejoignaient pour travailler un peu en extérieur dans ce lundi après-midi où ils n'avaient pas de cours. Padma s'assit entre ses deux amies Mandy et Lisa alors que Terry rejoignit Anthony et Michael un peu plus loin. Padma n'écoutait que d'une oreille Lisa et Mandy qui parlaient à voix basse de la rupture de Terry et Pansy Parkinson. Padma ne pensait qu'à une chose : la fin des cours de la journée. Cela ne la concernait pas directement puisqu'elle avait elle-même finit ses cours à midi. Seulement Dean, lui, finissait ses cours à la fin de la journée, où justement Padma et lui avait rendez-vous pour leur tout dernier rendez-vous de travail en binôme. Il fallait rendre sa copie le lendemain au professeur Flitwich. Padma était triste à l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait plus côtoyer Dean après ça, et elle l'était encore plus d'avoir repoussé Dean qui avait cherché à l'embrasser deux jours plus tôt. Malgré sa tristesse Padma n'avait aucun regret, après tout, Dean était le petit ami de sa sœur, même si elles ne s'aimaient pas, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça parce que... elles étaient sœurs, jumelles de surcroît !

Padma attendait dans le hall, Dean ne devait plus tarder, la sonnerie avait retenti quelques secondes auparavant. En effet, il arriva, malheureusement, il n'arriva pas seul. Pavarti était accrochée à son bras, elle l'embrassa passionnément avant de repartir en sens inverse.

– Salut, dit Dean légèrement gêné.  
– Salut, répondit Padma avec de vilains nœuds dans l'estomac.

*Ces baisers entre Parvati et Dean ne devraient pas m'atteindre, après tout ils sortent ensemble, ils font sûrement des trucs bien pire que des baisers. Il ne faut surtout pas que j'y pense !*

– On travaille où ?demanda Dean.  
– J'en sais trop rien, on pourrait aller dans une salle de classe vide dans le couloir des enchantements, c'est un endroit calme en dehors des heures de cours.  
– Va pour les enchantements, dit Dean.

Ils se mirent en route et ne s'adressèrent pas une seule fois la parole durant le trajet.

*La tension est tellement palpable que je suis étonnée qu'elle ne se matérialise pas.*

– Ici, dit Dean en ouvrant une porte.

La salle était pleine de poussière, Padma sortit sa baguette et nettoya rapidement le centre de la pièce. Puis ils y installèrent deux tables de cours accolées et deux chaises préalablement décrassées par Dean. Pour finir, Padma ouvrit une fenêtre.

– Alors, dit Dean en reprenant la liste des sortilèges. Le premier est le Corpus Léviosa.  
– Et voici nos notes dessus, dit Padma en ressortant deux feuillets

*Ce n'était pas vraiment un sortilège mémorable celui-là. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé en dehors des effets du sortilège.*

– C'est ce truc où j'ai lévité au plafond pendant trois ou quatre minutes ? demanda Dean.  
– Oui.

Ils assemblèrent les notes qu'ils avaient et rédigèrent leur devoir sur ce premier sortilège.

– Alors ensuite le Diramor, lu Dean.

*Celui-là par contre je m'en souviens très bien.*

– Il me semble que c'est le premier qu'on ait testé, dit Padma.  
– Les déclarations d'amours ? dit Dean.

Le coeur de Padma s'accéléra d'un coup.

– Oui, c'est celui-là.

Ils assemblèrent à nouveau des notes.

– Le Euvutkece, dit Dean une demi-heure plus tard.

*Je m'en souviens bien de celui-là et de ma tâche de naissance qui a bougé de place.*

– J'ai rien compris à celui là, avoua Padma.  
– Moi non plus, je me demande bien ce qu'on va pouvoir écrire.

Dean et Padma rédigèrent tant bien que mal un texte sur le Euvutkce. Puis ils firent de même pour une quinzaine d'autres sorts.

– On est rendu au P, dit Dean bien plus tard, plus que quatre. Le Pimenti.

*Je m'en souviens plus non plus.*

– Ah oui, on a cramé la salle de classe ce jour là, dit Dean.

Ils assemblèrent leurs notes puis passèrent au sortilège suivant.

– La Plane.

*C'est flou ça aussi.*

– Le Precto, dit Dean plus tard.

*Ça par contre je m'en souviens très bien.*

– C'est celui qu'on a testé samedi, dit Padma.

*Juste avant que tu essayes de m'embrasser.*

– Et pour finir le Ventvert.

*En dehors du sortilège, je ne me rappelle de rien concernant ce sort.*

– Ils sont allé à la Sup' d'Orangina les profs pour nous donner des sortilèges aussi dangereux, dit Padma. Ils sont complètement secoués.

Dean éclata de rire.

*Dean... Dean qui rit... mon Dean qui rit... mon Dean que je fais rire... mon Dean que je fais rire pour la dernière fois.*

Ils assemblèrent les dernières notes, puis rédigèrent une introduction et une conclusion pour tout leur devoir.

– Le coup de feu est passé depuis deux bonnes heures, dit Padma.  
– Les profs ne nous dirons rien, ils savent bien qu'on est obligé de travailler.

Padma s'étira sur sa chaise, elle avait mal au dos à force de rester assise sur sa chaise. Elle se leva et fut aveuglée par le soleil couchant qui éclairait la salle. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte et contempla le soleil couchant. Derrière elle, elle sentait que Dean s'approchait lui aussi. Alors qu'il vint juste à ses cotés, Padma s'obstinait à regarder le soleil en évitant tout contact visuel avec Dean. Au bout de quelques secondes, Dean ne regardait plus du tout le soleil, Padma ferma les yeux, bien décidée à tenir le coup.

– Je suis triste que cela soit la fin des binômes, dit Dean. Je ne te verrais plus autant.  
– Je sais.  
– Tu as l'intention de me regarder ?  
– Non.

Dean ne dit rien de plus, il ne bougea pas non plus. Enfin pas les premières secondes...

*Il faut que je m'en aille maintenant, je ne peux pas... non, c'est bon, il bouge je le sens, il va partir av... lèvres, chaud, ouvrir yeux, Dean, DEAN, devant moi, Dean, il... il... on... on ?*

Oui « On » Padma semblait avoir momentanément oublié sa sœur puisqu'elle était en train de répondre au baiser de Dean. L'ombre de leurs silhouettes s'étalait sur les dalles de la salle. Le soleil couchant donnait l'impression qu'un halo les entourait, et ce jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche ce qui était à près au moment où Dean et Padma relâchèrent leur étreinte.

– Comment est-ce que toi et Parvati pouvez être si différentes, dit Dean.

*Parvati... Parvati... merde, Parvati !*

Padma recula brutalement.

– J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, dit Dean.  
– Je... non, c'est pas grave, attends si c'est grave c'est ta petite amie, dit Padma.  
– Je vais rompre, dit Dean en s'approchant de Padma.  
– Non, elle pourrait comprendre que c'est lié à moi, dit Padma.  
– Elle finira bien par apprendre qu'on est ensemble, dit Dean en enlaçant Padma.  
– Non, dit Padma, elle ne le saura pas, parce qu'on ne va pas sortir ensemble.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Parce que Parvati est ta copine et ma sœur.  
– Tu ne t'entends pas avec elle, fit remarquer Dean.  
– C'est pas une raison.  
– Ecoutes, je vais retourner dans ma salle commune, je vais rompre avec elle, et si tu veux on peux attendre un moment avant de lui dire que...  
– Non, coupa Padma, je ne veux pas me cacher, et je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine.  
– Mais moi, c'est toi que je veux, avoua Dean. Et puis tu n'as pas l'air contre non plus, je me trompe ?  
– Non tu ne te trompes pas, mais...  
– Je veux bien attendre avant de rompre avec Parvati, dit Dean.  
– Non, ne rompt pas avec elle à cause de moi.  
– Ça je finirais par le faire de toute façon, confia Dean.  
– Bon et bien pas tout de suite, et... et... relâche moi j'arrive pas réfléchir.

Dean relâcha Padma, mais ne se recula pas pour autant.

*Voilà, ça y est mon cerveau fonctionne à nouveau. Alors je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Bonne question... bonne question... je... pète une durite...c'est bien ça... ololo la galère. Non, je vais aller me coucher et réfléchir à ça un autre jour.*

– Dean, on va laisser les choses exactement comme elles sont pendant deux ou trois jours, dit Padma. Ensuite on verra.  
– Si tu veux, dit Dean soudain abattu.

Padma s'écarta et rangea ses affaires.

– Tu prends la copie ? demanda Padma.  
– Garde là, c'est plus prudent je perds toujours mes affaires.

Padma rangea la copie dans son sac qu'elle mit sur son dos. Elle s'éloigna vers la porte alors que Dean l'arrêta.

– J'ai jamais eu plus de chance que les autres, dit-il.  
– Quoi ?  
– Les recherches en sortilège, dit-il. Tu sais quand je trouvais un nouveau sortilège à tester en moins de dix minutes.  
– Oui.  
– C'était pas de la chance, je me levais avant tout le monde les jours ou l'on avait une séance de travail et je cherchais les sortilèges seul.  
– Pourquoi ? s'étonna Padma.  
– Les garçons sont pas très malins tu sais, dit-il, j'ai pensé que je pourrais t'impressionner de cette manière.  
– Tu te levais à chaque fois ?  
– Pratiquement, dit Dean.

Padma resta figée devant le Serpentard qui la regardait. Puis le sac de Padma tomba lourdement sur le sol, elle se rapprocha rapidement de Dean et l'embrassa.

– Je dois y aller, dit Padma dix secondes plus tard. Ça ne change rien.  
– D'accord, dit Dean.

Padma récupéra son sac et sortit de la pièce.

*Bon et bien maintenant j'ai deux trois jours de réflexion. À mon avis je vais en avoir besoin.*


	23. Chapitre 23 : Les copies

**Chapitre 23 : Les copies  
**

**_POV de Hannah Abbot, élève de Serdaigle._**

-

Dès que Hannah ouvrit un oeil elle sauta de son lit et vérifia pour la quinzième fois la présence dans son sac de son devoir sur les sortilèges qu'elle avait effectué avec Ernie durant ces dernières semaines.

*Il est bien là*songea-t-elle rassurée.

Elle regarda les deux lits encore occupés pour de longues minutes, et pour cause les réveils n'étaient pas près de sonner. Susan et Miranda semblaient toutes les deux en train de faire des rêves. Hannah ne put s'empêcher de les regarder et de tendre l'oreille.

– Plus fort Justin, murmura Miranda endormie.

*Moi aussi je dis ça à Ernie quand je rêve, sauf que pour moi, Ernie n'est pas mon petit ami.*

– Flûte, la balançoire s'est cassée, souffla Miranda toujours sous l'emprise de Morphée.

* La quoi ? Bon sang Miranda nous sommes des adolescentes on est censées être toutes perturbées par... nos hormones. Décidément il n'y a que moi et Susan pour souffrir de ça.*

– Bien chaude, dit Susan elle aussi endormie.

*Ben voilà, je savais bien que je n'étais pas la seule à faire des rêves érotiques dans ce dortoir.*

– Avec une frite et un coca, finit Susan en se retournant.

*J'abandonne. Je suis définitivement une obsédée sexuelle.*

Hannah rejoignit la salle de bain et commença à se préparer. Alors qu'elle se lavait les dents elle fut prise d'une terrible angoisse.

*Est-ce que j'ai bien remis le devoir dans mon sac ?*

La brosse à dent dans la bouche, Hannah ouvrit la porte à la volée et entra dans le dortoir et plongea vers son sac qui contenait toujours son devoir. À cet instant, les trois réveils du dortoir se mirent en marchent. Hannah sursauta et fit tomber sa brosse à dent sur le sol. Susan tata son réveil et le fit tomber sur le sol sans l'arrêter. Hannah se précipita vers le réveil, l'éteignit et le reposa sur la table de chevet de son amie au moment même où celle-ci ouvrit les yeux.

– Une enragée ! cria Susan.  
– Non, c'est moi, dit Hannah.  
– T'es enragée ? demanda Susan.  
– Non, je me brosse les dents.  
– Alors laisse-moi dormir, dit Susan en replongeant dans ces couvertures.  
– C'est aujourd'hui qu'on rend nos copies, déclara Hannah d'une voix forte.

Aussitôt Susan et Miranda se levèrent et foncèrent vers la salle de bain en claqua la porte derrière elles.

– Attendez ! cria Hannah. J'ai pas fini de brosser mes dents !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hannah descendit dans la salle commune ou Ernie trépignait d'impatience.

– C'est pas trop tôt, dit Ernie.  
– On a le temps, les cours ne commencent que dans une heure, fit remarquer Hannah.  
– Oui, mais le temps qu'on petit-déjeune et qu'on aille rendre la copie à Flitwich...  
– Il nous a dit qu'on avait la journée pour rendre la copie, rappela Hannah.  
– Tu l'as ?  
– Oui dans mon sac.  
– Vérifie, ordonna Ernie.

Hannah ouvrit son sac et montra le devoir.

– De toute façon on en a fait deux autres copies, rappela Hannah.  
– On ne sait jamais. Je suis tellement stressé, dévoila Ernie.  
– Ça se passera bien, réconforta Hannah. Allez viens on va aller manger.

Hannah avait profité de « réconforter » Ernie pour poser sa main sur son bras. Mais maintenant, elle devait enlever cette main pour se mettre en marche.

*Qui est l'espèce d'andouille beurrée qui à dit à Ernie d'aller manger ? Moi ? Mais j'suis même pas beurrée...*

Ils descendirent donc prendre leur petit déjeuner et furent bientôt rejoint par leurs collègues de la même année. Hannah et Ernie étaient trop stressés pour participer à la conversation.

*C'est de ta faute Ern, c'est toi qui me stresse avec ta panique contagieuse. *

Hannah se concentra sur son assiette et perçu quelques bribes de la conversation qu'avait Miranda et Justin et celle qu'avait Zac et Susan.

– Sur une balançoire ? s'étonna Justin.  
– T'étais dans quoi ? demanda Zac à Susan.  
– Oui, c'est ça, je me demande bien ce qu'on fichait là, répondit Miranda.  
– Ce truc moldu qui roule, dévoila Susan. Tu sais grand, avec des roues et un machin ou il faut faire comme ça...

Susan fit d'étranges gestes avec ses deux mains.

– Une woiture ? suggéra Zac. Avec un volant.  
– Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea Justin.  
– Oui, c'est ça, répondit Susan à Zac.  
– La balançoire c'est cassée, dit Miranda.  
– Ensuite, dit Susan. Il y avait un clown.  
– Et après ? demanda Justin.  
– Un clown ? s'étonna Zac. T'es dans une woiture et tu vas voir un clown ?  
– Tu m'as emmenée près d'un pique-nique que tu avais préparé, dit Miranda d'une voix amoureuse.  
– Oui, dit Susan. Il était dans une petite cabine.  
– C'est tout moi ça, constata Justin avec fierté. Je suis un petit ami idéal même dans tes rêves. C'était bon ?  
– Et je lui ai commandé une salade bien chaude, une frite et un coca, expliqua Susan.  
– Ça j'en sais rien, dit Miranda.  
– Et après le clown m'a ramené un plateau avec de la nourriture dessus, dit Susan.  
– Comment ça, on n'a pas mangé ?demanda Justin.  
– Surprenant, dit Zac à Susan, ce rêve te montre peut-être un message caché... j'ai lu quelque chose là dessus.  
– Non, on s'est fait des câlins.  
– HAHA ! S'exclama Hannah triomphante. Je savais bien que j'étais pas la seule.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle.

– La seule à quoi ?demanda Susan.

*Oups... mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris à moi ?*

– Rien, rien, je suis surmenée, avoua Hannah en replongeant dans son bol.  
– Ça va aller, dit Ernie. Bientôt on n'aura plus à se soucier de travailler nos sortilèges.

Il posa à son tour sa main sur le bras de Hannah.

*Ne pas lui sauter dessus, ne pas lui sauter dessus !*

– Maintenant, on n'a juste à se soucier des résultats de ce travail, dit Ernie. Et puis de nos révisions des ASPIC, et puis des ASPIC, et puis des résultats des ASPIC. Et aussi de ce qu'on fera à la rentrée prochaine, et...  
– Heureusement que tu es là pour détendre notre Hannah, fit remarquer Susan. Ne la maltraite pas, n'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé en cinquième année, tu l'as tellement stressée, qu'elle a frôler l'internement à St Mangouste, au-vu de son état de panique.  
– Toi aussi Susan tu sais rassurer les gens, remarqua Justin.  
– C'est l'heure, dit soudain Ernie.

Hannah acquiesça et finit en vitesse son petit-déjeuner. Et ils montèrent tout les deux dans le couloir des enchantements. La porte du bureau de Flitwich n'était pas encore ouverte. Il était en retard.

– Avec ça on va arriver en retard à notre cours, paniqua Ernie.  
– Ernie, dit calmement Hannah, notre premier cours de la journée c'est Sortilège.  
– Ah oui, c'est vrai...

Ernie se mit à faire les cent pas dans le couloir, enfin le professeur Flitwich apparut, Ernie se jeta sur lui.

– Professeur, dit-il. On vous rend notre devoir.  
– Ah très bien, dit Flitwich légèrement endormi.

Il prit le devoir au moment où une Gryffondor de sixième année passaient derrière eux d'un pas précipité.

-

POV de Ginny Weasley, élève de Gryffondor.

-

*Bon sang, les cours ont déjà commencé ?*s'étonna Ginny.

Elle pressa le pas pour rejoindre la grande salle. Ginny venant à peine de se lever, elle devait faire vite pour attraper des mets sur la table avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Ce fut au semi-pas de course que Ginny entra dans la grande salle que tous les élèves quittaient à présent. Elle se précipita vers la table des Gryffondor, tendit une main vers une corbeille de muffins. Mais...trop tard. Les plats se vidèrent à l'unisson de la table des Gryffondor, Ginny fit volte face pour tenter d'attraper quelque chose sur la table voisine, mais ne fit que frôler un toast avant qu'ils disparaissent à leur tour. Ginny dépitée regarda les mets de la table des Poufsouffle plus loin qui disparaissent trois secondes plus tard, puis ceux de la table des Serpentard. Elle aperçut brièvement son frère et ses amis. Potter tenait un muffin à la main qu'il n'avait pas encore entamé. Rageuse contre son lit qui l'avait retenue si longtemps, Ginny fit volte face et se mit en marche d'un pas traînant vers son cours de Potion.

– Hey, l'appela une voix dans un couloir qui menait à la classe du professeur Rogue.

Ginny se retourna, et vit Harry Potter qui surgit de derrière une tapisserie.

– Potter ?  
– T'as oublié ça, dit-il en tendant un muffin à Ginny.  
– Il est empoisonné ? demanda suspicieusement Ginny.  
– Non, c'est une excuse pour te parler, si je t'apporte un muffin, tu es obligée de m'accorder une minute, dit-il. J'ai bien vu que tu n'as rien mangé.

Ginny ne savait pas quoi penser, elle prit le muffin, mais ne le porta pas à sa bouche. Soudain des pas retentirent, ils arrivaient en direction de Ginny et les élèves verraient qu'elle discutait avec Potter. Ce que Ginny ne voulait surtout pas.

*C'est vrai, on pourrait croire que... que... on s'est embrassés... Oh mon dieu, j'ai vraiment embrassé Harry Potter.*

– Viens par là, dit Potter en attrapant le bras de Ginny.

Il l'entraîna derrière la tapisserie, et Ginny ne protesta pas.

*Mais pourquoi je ne proteste pas ?*

– Alors quoi ? demanda Ginny à voix basse.  
– Eh bien, on s'est embrassés, rappela Harry.  
– Je sais, dit-elle.  
– Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?  
– Quel effet tu veux que cela me fasse ?  
– J'en sais rien, tu peux être dégoutée, me lancer à la figure que je t'ai forcée, faire semblant de rien, énuméra Harry avec un sourire. Ou encore me dire que tu as apprécié.  
– Ça ça ne risque pas d'arriver, confia Ginny. Et ça ne m'a rien fait du tout, je te l'ai dit hier devant Ron et sa copine. C'est une erreur qui ne se reproduira pas.  
– J'avais bien compris que ta petite phrase m'était destinée, dit Harry avec un sourire. Mais je suis sûr que je peux te faire recommencer cette erreur...  
– Eh bien moi je ne crois pas.  
– Vraiment ?demanda Harry d'une voix soudain langoureuse.

* Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, mais pourquoi il me parle comme ça ?il veut que je lui saute dessus ou quoi... parce qu'il s'y prend bien. Mal, je veux dire, il s'y prend super mal, s'il croit que parce qu'il me parle tendrement, qu'il fixe mes lèvres avec envie, qu'il se rapproche lentement... ouais, ben s'il croit que je vais lui sauter dessus, ben il a... raison !*

Ginny leva enfin la tête vers Harry.

– Mais tu as raison, coupa Harry en s'éloignant, ce n'est pas une erreur à refaire. Bonne journée Ginny.

Il sortit vivement de la cachette, laissant Ginny là.

*Oh...Oh...Oh l'enfoiré, Pu### je le crois pas, comment il a pu, il a fait exprès d'attendre que je craque ! Et puis qu'est ce qui m'a prit à moi de craquer !*

Ginny sortit rageusement de sa cachette, elle aperçu Potter qui disparaissait avec un sourire.

*Quel petit merdeux ! Il... il...il... une seconde ! Il m'a appelée Ginny ?*

A l'heure du déjeuner, Ginny fut l'une des premières à table, elle avait finalement jeté le muffin offert par Potter, et avait donc très faim. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Drago et Pansy.

– On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis des jours, fit remarquer Drago.  
– Depuis des heures, dit Ginny.

Brusquement Drago baissa la tête vers son assiette, Ginny se tourna vers la porte, et sans grande surprise vit Luna. Celle-ci croisa le regard de Ginny, et vint dans sa direction pour la saluer.

– Je vais manger avec Blaise, dit précipitamment Drago en se levant.  
– Ben pourquoi ? s'étonna Pansy.

*Elle n'a pas encore compris ? Ses amours avec Terry Bott l'ont rendu aveugle ou quoi ? Tous les Gryffondor ont compris depuis longtemps maintenant.*

Luna arriva à leur hauteur, les trois filles échangèrent des politesses puis Luna rejoignit la table des Poufsouffle.

– Il est de plus en plus bizarre Drago en ce moment, fit remarquer Pansy. Hier on était près du lac avec Vincent et Gregory et d'un coup il a faillit plonger rejoindre le calmar géant.  
– Laisse-moi deviner, dit Ginny. Luna se trouvait dans les parages ?  
– Comment tu as deviné ?  
– Il est toujours étrange quand Luna est dans les parages, dit simplement Ginny.  
– Mais pourquoi ?  
– À ton avis pourquoi quelqu'un se comporterait étrangement pour une personne ? questionna Ginny.

Pansy eut un petit sourire contraint.

– Tu parles de Drago là ? demanda Pansy.  
– Oui, dit Ginny étonnée.  
– Rien, je croyais... oublie ça.

*éhéh, je suis pas la seule à faire des cachotteries Apparemment, alors envers qui tu te comportes étrangement Pansy ? J'ai rien remarqué de particulier moi... Je devrais demander à Luna, elle voit toujours ce genre de truc, sauf quand elle est directement concernée.*

– Drago n'est quand même pas amoureux de Loufoca ?dit Pansy surprise.  
– Si, dit Ginny. Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça, elle n'aime pas ça, et moi non plus.  
– Excuse moi, dit Pansy atterrée, c'est sorti comme ça. C'est tellement... woua !  
– Et oui.  
– Mais depuis combien de temps ?  
– Trop longtemps, dit Ginny.  
– Mais, il ne la drague jamais ! fit remarquer Pansy.  
– C'est le problème, dit Ginny. Il l'aime mais ne veut pas sortir avec elle.  
– Quoi ?  
– Si c'est vrai, dit Ginny.

Elles parlèrent de l'amour de Drago pour Luna durant tout le repas. Puis pour continuer à en parler, Pansy accompagna Ginny à son prochain cours qui était celui de défense contre les forces du mal.

– Faut faire quelque chose, dit Pansy, on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça !  
– Ça fait des mois, que j'essaye, mais je peux pas forcer certaine chose, dit Ginny alors qu'elles passaient devant la classe de sortilèges.

L'ex-petit ami de Pansy remettait un devoir au professeur Flitwich en compagnie d'un autre garçon. Pansy les salua tout les deux silencieusement pour ne pas déranger la conversation qu'ils avaient avec le professeur.

-

POV de Terry Bott, élève de Poufsouffle.

-

Terry répondit au signe de Pansy par un hochement de tête.

*Mine de rien, c'est une petite amie idéale cette fille... en dehors du fait qu'elle est amoureuse d'un autre.*songea Terry.

Terry et Anthony s'adossèrent au mur, après que le professeur Flitwich leur a annoncé que les résultats leur seraient donnés le Jeudi suivant donc dans deux jours (2 chapitres).

– Bon ça c'est fait, souffla Anthony quelques minutes plus tard. On peut parler de choses plus intéressantes, tu as vu Padma ce matin ?  
– Oui, répondit précipitamment Terry. Elle était trop bizarre, elle paniquait à l'idée de rendre son devoir.  
– Ah bon ? Pourtant, elle l'a parfaitement fini, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit hier soir avant d'aller se coucher. La pauvre semblait épuisée, elle a filé dans son dortoir sans rien dire de plus.  
– Il a dû se passer quelque chose, c'est peut-être le moment idéal pour lui faire cracher le morceau, dit sournoisement Terry.  
– Si ça se trouve, c'est pour toi qu'elle en pince, dit Anthony amusé. Et te voir avec cette fille lui a brisé le cœur !  
– Impossible, les dates ne collent pas, dit Terry.

*Pas moyen de le rendre jaloux... en même temps, je suppose qu'il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut changer... *

Soudain un groupe d'élève arriva, dont Padma.

– On a cinq petites minutes, avant le début du cours, dit Anthony en regardant sa montre.  
– Ça va être du sport, constata Terry.

Padma s'adossa contre le mur aux cotés de Mandy et Lisa qui avaient apparemment une conversation passionnante, mais à laquelle Padma ne participa pas. Elle contemplait juste la fenêtre, pendant que Terry et Anthony s'approchaient d'elle d'une façon qui était tout sauf discrète.

– Alors, t'imagines le truc, dit Lisa. J'avais que deux Gallions et trois mornilles, pas assez pour le pull marine et le pantalon...  
– Alors qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? demanda Mandy passionnée.  
– Salut Padma, chuchota Anthony à l'oreille de l'élève.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers les deux garçons.

– Je vous avais pas entendu arriver, confia-t-elle.  
– Alors quoi de neuf sur ta planète ?demanda Terry.  
– Ri...rien de particulier.

*Hésitation ? Il s'est passé quelque chose on dirait.*

Padma fixa le rebord de la fenêtre.

– Les fenêtres, c'est tellement intéressant, ironisa Anthony.  
– Oui, souffla Padma.

*Hein ?*

– Je veux dire que les fenêtres sont... j'avais pas bien compris ce que tu avais dit, mentit Padma.

*Héhé, on va la faire craquer.*

Terry et Anthony échangèrent un regard complice.

– Sinon, commença Anthony. Comment vont tes amours ?  
– Mes quoi ? sursauta Padma.  
– Du calme, dit Terry. On te pose cette question pratiquement tous les deux jours. On la pose à tout le monde.

*Seulement à elle, en fait.*

– Oui, c'est vrai, dit Padma légèrement angoissée.  
– Donc visiblement, il se passe quelque chose du coté de ta vie amoureuse ? conclut Anthony.  
– Je... non ! dit Padma.  
– Vraiment ? surenchérit Terry.  
– Je... non, je réfléchis, alors je...  
– Vous pouvez entrer, dit la voix fluette du professeur Flitwich.

Aussitôt, Padma se précipita vers la salle de classe.

– On y était presque ! grommela Anthony.

*Satané Prof !*

Durant le cours, Terry et Anthony guettèrent les moindres faits et gestes de Padma pour voir à quel élève elle accordait le plus de regard à la dérobée.

*Apparemment, son amoureux...*

– Ou amoureuse, comme aimait le dire Anthony.

*... n'est pas présent dans cette classe.*

Terry et Anthony enlevèrent donc temporairement tous les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle de septième année de leur liste des potentiels.

– Va pourtant falloir trouver qui c'est, dit Anthony. Comment on va faire pour notre pari autrement ?

*Ben tu peux faire comme si tu l'avais perdu malgré tout...*

A la fin du cours, ils croisèrent deux élèves de Serpentard qui étaient venus donner leur devoir au professeur Flitwich.

-

POV de Hermione Granger, élève de Serpentard.

-

Les mains fébriles, Hermione tendit sa copie, alors que deux Poufsouffle passaient près d'eux.

– Je me demandais quand je verrais votre copie, dit le professeur à Hermione. Vous êtes les derniers.  
– J'ai préféré changer quelques formulations, justifia Hermione.  
– Très bien, dit-il en rentrant dans sa classe.  
– Super on va manger maintenant ? demanda Ron impatient.  
– Oui, admit Hermione.

Ils rejoignirent Harry dans la grande salle.

– Ça me soulage, dit Ron.  
– Quoi donc ? s'intéressa Harry.  
– Que les binômes soient finis, répondit Ron.  
– Ah, dit Harry un peu déçu.

*J'ai loupé quelque chose ?*

Après le dîner, ils retournèrent vers leur salle commune, mais McGonagall arrêta Hermione dans un couloir.

– Qu'y-a-t-il, professeur ?demanda-t-elle un brin inquiète.

Ce n'était jamais pour annoncer de bonnes nouvelles quand McGonagall demandait à parler à Hermione. Pourtant cette fois...

– Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais ça a été efficace, dit l'enseignante.  
– A quel sujet ? demanda Hermione intriguée.  
– Je vous ai demandé d'améliorer l'entente entre les maisons, dit McGonagall. Et depuis une semaine et demie aucune altercation n'a été notée. Pas même de simple insulte dans les couloirs. Félicitation Miss Granger.

*La soirée au Luxor aura été sacrément efficace on dirait.*

– Je n'ai fait que mon devoir professeur, dit Hermione.

*En fait c'est Harry qu'a tout fait...*

– Et bien continuez, dit McGonagall.

Elle s'éloigna, et Hermione fila dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour répéter à Harry et Ron ce qu'elle venait de dire.

– Chuis trop fort, se vanta Harry.  
– Au moindre souci entre les maisons, on recommence exactement la même chose, dit Hermione. McGo est aux anges elle pourrait nous faire de sacré lettres de recommandations si on lui laisse cette impression en quittant l'école.  
– Pas de soucis, dit Harry. Mon père m'a écrit qu'il avait hâte qu'on refasse une sortie. Il veut absolument revoir Poudlard en venant nous chercher en bus.  
– Pourquoi pas ce week-end ?suggéra Ron.  
– Non, dit Hermione. On n'aura pas assez de temps pour travailler si on doit sortir le soir et aller à Pré-au lard dans la journée.

En effet depuis un moment déjà était prévu pour le week-end une sortie dans le village voisin.

Hermione remarqua qu'Harry tenait fermement son sac d'où dépassait la carte du maraudeur.

– Bon ben je vais me coucher, dit-il.  
– Déjà ? s'étonna Ron.  
– Mais et tes devoirs ? s'inquiéta Hermione.  
– Je les ferais plus tard...

Harry monta dans le dortoir.

*Il perd la boule ?*

Alors qu'Harry dormait, Ron et Hermione eux profitaient des quelques minutes de liberté qu'ils avaient avant le couvre feu pour aller à la bibliothèque. Au grand désespoir de Ron.

– Et dire que je pensais qu'on y viendrait plus après les binômes, dit Ron.  
– Ne soit pas stupide, dit Hermione. Et nos révisions ?

Ron ne répondit pas, Hermione déposa un septième livre dans ses bras.

– Tu les tiens ? demanda Hermione.  
– Mais je croyais qu'on pouvait en emprunter qu'un à la fois.  
– C'est une première sélection.  
– Et y'a combien de sélections ?

Cette fois-ci ce fut Hermione que ne répondit pas.  
Après quatre sélections, les deux serpentard quittèrent la bibliothèque poussés par Madame Pince.

– Finalement c'est quel livre que tu as pris ?demanda Ron.  
– « Les maléfices au XXe siecle », dit Hermione.  
– Je croyais que tu avais pris celui sur les enchantements, dit Ron.  
– Aussi, dit Hermione.  
– Aussi ? Mais on ne peut prendre qu'un livre à la fois.  
– Je sais.

*J'aurais pas du faire ça, je sais bien mais ça a été plus fort que moi.*

– Fais voir ton sac, Hermione.

Elle ne chercha même pas à protester et tendit son sac à Ron. Il en sortit deux livres de la bibliothèque.

– Je les rendrais tous les deux, assura Hermione.  
– Ma petite voleuse, dit Ron amusé.  
– Non je..., se défendit vainement Hermione. C'est un emprunt.  
– Mouais, dit Ron moqueur.

Il remit les livres dans le sac d'Hermione. Puis la regarda avec le même air moqueur. Ils restèrent là silencieux dans le couloir vide, jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine gêne s'installe.

*Il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose, c'est trop bizarre là... *

– Heu... commença Hermione en remettant son sac sur l'épaule.

Sans prévenir Ron fit un pas vers Hermione et l'embrassa. Le sac d'Hermione tomba sur le sol.

*...*

*...*

Soudain on entendit une porte claquer, Ron et Hermione se détachèrent aussitôt. Ils se retournèrent dans la direction du bruit et virent bientôt apparaître Madame Pince. Aussitôt ils lui tournèrent le dos et repartirent silencieusement vers leur salle commune.

*Faudrait peut-être qu'on se parle là...*

Malheureusement pour Hermione aucun son ne fut échangé juste...

– Bonne nuit  
– Bonne nuit.

Et tous les deux repartirent dans leur dortoir. Hermione trouva Parvati et Lavande en pleine discussion sur la vie amoureuse de Lavande.

– Il me faut absolument un petit copain, dit Lavande. Je ne peux pas rester célibataire plus longtemps, qu'est-ce qu'on va penser de moi ?

*Ben tu récupéras peut-être un peu d'estime des élèves qui te prennent pour une fille facile.*

– T'as une idée de qui ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

*Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends, moi de lui parler de ça ? Remarque... ça peut avoir un lien avec Ron.*

– Pas précisément, mais j'ai une toute nouvelle orientation, dit Lavande.  
– Vraiment ? questionna Parvati. Tu oublies les joueurs de Quidditch ?  
– Exactement.

Hermione se retint à grand peine de ne pas se mettre à crier et à sauter partout dans la pièce.

*J'ai plus de rivale ! On s'est embrassé, et j'ai plus de rivale ! J'ai rendu une super copie, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !*

Ce soir là, Hermione s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.


	24. Chapitre 24 : le jeu des questions

**Chapitre 24 : Le jeu des questions réponses rapides**

**_PDV de Harry Potter, élève de Serpentard._**

-

Les Serpentards n'avaient pas de cours en première heure de ce mercredi, Ils étaient donc, comme souvent dans ce cas, rassemblés dans leur salle commune à manger leur petit-déjeuner rapporté par Harry des cuisines. Ron et Harry testaient un nouveau jeu qui consistait à associer un mot à un autre, le tout très rapidement.

– Ecole ?dit Ron.  
– Célèbre, répondit Harry.  
– Lac ?  
– Calamar.  
– Toilette ?  
– Mimi.  
– Tapisserie ?  
– Ginny.

*Outch ! La boulette !*

– Ginny ? répéta Ron étonné.  
– Ça, ça doit avoir un lien avec le fait que hier je les vue devant une tapisserie que j'adore, mentit Harry.  
– Ah d'accord, dit Ron.

*Un rapport plutôt avec le fait qu'on était tous les deux cachés derrière une tapisserie et qu'on a failli s'embrasser.*

Hermione arriva à cet instant.

*Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas entendu ça, je n'aurais sûrement pas pu lui faire avaler ça.*

– C'est quoi ce jeu de question réponse auquel tout le monde joue ? questionna Hermione.  
– C'est Seamus qui l'a lancé, révéla Harry. Dis donc, tu te lèves tard... Ron a fait le contraire il était levé bien plus tôt que d'habitude.  
– Ah ? dit Hermione d'un ton faussement vague.

Son regard était fuyant tout comme celui de Ron.

– Tu veux jouer Hermione ? demanda Harry.

*Il faut mieux éviter que je répète mes erreurs.*

– Non, dit Hermione. Plusieurs choses peuvent être dite inconsciemment, et créer des dégâts. Je préfère éviter... Regardez Parvati, elle est en larme parce que lorsque Seamus a demandé « Sexy » à Dean, il a répondu Padma.

*Padma ? il est aveugle Dean, les deux filles sont semblables, mais Parvati elle a ce truc... elle semble plus... enfin moins... plus... chaude.*

– T'as raison, approuva Ron. Pour cela que je ne voulais pas répondre à Harry.  
– Oui, renchérit Hermione. Il y a certaines choses qu'on doit garder pour soi.  
– Oui, confirma Ron. Même si... ce sont des choses qui se sont passés et que...  
– Oui, souffla Hermione.

*Hein ? J'ai rien compris !*

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard contraint.

– Bon, lorsqu'on nous parlerons la même langue nous continuerons cette conversation, décida Harry. Pour le moment moi, je vais en cours.  
– Attends, arrêta Ron. On a encore de bonnes minutes devant nous.  
– J'ai envie de marcher, mentit Harry.

Il sortit dehors, laissant Ron et Hermione qui entamèrent une conversation sur la saison des cerises.

*Passionnant.*

Le comportement de Ron et Hermione avaient une sorte de toute nouvelle courtoisie, seulement Harry était bien incapable de s'en rendre compte. Et pour cause, il voulait utiliser la carte du maraudeur pour croiser à nouveau Ginny. La veille il avait couru à travers les passages secrets qu'il connaissait pour lui remettre un muffin.

*Je me suis sacrement bien débrouillé. Elle était à deux doigts de se laisser embrasser... maintenant, elle ne peut plus dire que c'est de ma faute ce qui se passe. Elle me drague, c'est tout... elle me veut, et elle me l'a prouvé hier lorsqu'on était caché la tapisserie. De toute façon je le savais depuis le début, elle est parvenue à me faire douter pendant un moment, c'est tout. *

Et oui, Harry avait manigancé ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Ginny. Pour le moment, Ginny avait un cours de Potion, mais dans quelques minutes elle aurait un cours de divination. La distance entre les deux endroits était assez longue, Harry n'avait qu'à choisir dans la multitude de passages secrets qu'il connaissait pour se cacher et surprendre à nouveau Ginny.

*Je lui refais le même coup, sauf que cette fois... je l'embrasse. Elle me tombera dans les bras... j'en profite un moment... ensuite je pourrais l'oublier plus facilement... et Ron n'en saura jamais rien.*

Ginny marchait dans le couloir, elle était légèrement en retrait des autres élèves de son année. Harry caché dans une salle de classe vide, l'appela. Ginny marqua une pause en le voyant, elle semblait vouloir l'ignorer et continuer son chemin.

– Une minute, implora Harry. Je voudrais te parler, rien qu'une minute.

Ginny hésita encore quelques secondes, puis finalement rejoignit Harry qui ferma la porte après elle.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Harry ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

*Tcho ! Je m'attendais à un ton plus froid, et... elle m'a appelé Harry ?*

– Je... commença Harry légèrement décontenancé. Je me demandais comment tu allais depuis hier ?  
– Très bien, merci, dit Ginny. Et toi, Harry, comment tu vas ?

Elle laissa échapper un léger sourire.

*C'est dans la poche ! Elle est folle de moi, je le savais !*

– Bien, bien, dit Harry. En fait, non il y a une chose qui m'embête.  
– Quoi donc ?  
– Tu sais hier lorsqu'on s'est parlé ?  
– Oui.  
– Je... j'ai réalisé, dit Harry avec une hésitation maîtrisée. Que j'avais très envie de t'embrasser, et... et j'aurais dû essayer de t'embrasser. Même si c'est pour recevoir une gifle.  
– Vraiment, dit Ginny d'une voix douce.  
– Oui.

*Allez impact dans cinq, quatre...*

Harry se pencha lentement vers Ginny qui le regardait dans les yeux en lui souriant gentiment.

*Trois, deux, un !*

Harry s'apprêtait à effleurer les lèvres de Ginny lorsque... Ginny s'éloigna vivement et lui envoya une gifle monumentale.

– Une chance sur deux, dit-elle avec un sourire sadique à présent. Bonne journée Harry.

Elle s'éloigna vivement et sortit de la salle.

*Ké ? Ké ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle m'a repoussé ? Attends elle ne devait pas... je rêve ou bien... elle...elle m'a fait exactement le même coup que je lui ai fait hier ? Je le crois pas... elle est...elle est... sublime... NON...elle est une voleuse d'idée, et... merde !*

Harry repensa à Ginny qui s'était tenue près de lui durant de longues secondes.

*Elle était si près, à portée de bras... à portée de main, je pouvais la prendre dans mes bras...*

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre et relâcha son bras, il ne bougea pas. Brusquement il regarda à nouveau sa montre : il était en retard pour son cours de sortilège.

Harry essoufflé, arriva pile au moment ou Flitwich refermait la porte. Harry était trop préoccupé pour se soucier de ce que le professeur Flitwich pouvait dire durant son cours. Il nota tout de même que les élèves recevraient les résultats de leur binôme le lendemain.

*Il faut que je la revois, on va recommencer, sauf que cette fois, je la coince contre le mur, là elle finira par craquer au bout de quelques secondes. Et puis si c'est pas le cas, eh bien, elle...m'en voudra à vie de l'avoir coincée comme ça... Tant pis, je prends le risque... ou pas.*

Lorsque Harry revit Ginny, c'était à l'heure du déjeuner, elle discutait avec Luna Lovegood. Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione qui rentraient dans la grande salle, puis sans se soucier des élèves qui les entouraient, il s'approcha de Ginny.

– Robe ? demanda Ginny.  
– Jaune, répondit Luna.  
– Livre ?  
– Nargol.  
– Amoureux ?  
– Alien.  
– Coeur ?  
– Pique.

Ginny regardait Harry se rapprocher avec une certaine inquiétude, ils étaient en public et cela la gênait visiblement de parler à Harry dans ces conditions. Mais pour Harry, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

– Ginny, coupa Harry alors que les deux filles continuaient leur jeu.  
– Je suis occupée là, dit-elle froidement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
– Rien, je voulais juste te dire que tu es une...

*Une quoi au fait ?*

– Une ? répéta Ginny.  
– Une emmerdeuse, conclu Harry victorieux.

Ginny eut un large sourire.

– En me disant ça maintenant, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir Potter, dit-elle. Luna on reprend, on finira bien par y arriver. Romantique ?  
– Sombral.

-

PDV de Luna Lovegood, élève de Poufsouffle.

-

*J'ai entendu dire que les Sombral étaient très romantique entre eux.*songea Luna.

– Mariage ?  
– Fruit de Mer.

Luna vit Harry Potter qui semblait dépité, il s'éloigna des deux filles.

*Ça ne sera plus très long maintenant.*

– Quidditch ? dit Ginny qui ne semblait pas perturbée par le départ d'Harry.  
– Drago, répondit Luna.

Ginny se figea.

– C'est ton tour, rappela Luna.  
– Excuses-moi, dit Ginny. C'est à Quidditch que tu as répondu Drago ?  
– Oui, dit Luna.  
– Excuse, pendant une seconde je croyais... on reprend. Parc ?  
– Lac.  
– Il te fuit ?  
– Drago.

Ginny se figea une nouvelle fois.

*J'ai dû perdre.*

– On a le droit de donner deux fois la même réponse ? s'inquiéta Luna.  
– Oui, souffla Ginny. Mais on arrête de jouer... tu as répondu Drago.  
– Je sais, dit Luna. Tu crois qu'on a de la tarte en dessert ?

Ginny resta abasourdie durant quelques secondes.

– J'abandonne, dit-elle.  
– Tu abandonnes quoi ?demanda Luna.  
– Rien, j'ai mes problèmes, alors les amoureux n'ont qu'à se débrouiller entre eux.  
– Quoi ? s'étonna Luna.  
– Rien, oublie ça, on va manger.

Les deux filles se quittèrent pour rejoindre leurs tables respectives.

*C'est drôle, mais j'ai réellement l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose qui était vraiment à ma portée.*

Luna regarda la table des Gryffondor, Ginny et Drago discutaient ensemble. Luna tenta d'accrocher le regard de Ginny, mais ce fut celui de Drago qu'elle croisa. Aussitôt le jeune homme replongea vers son assiette.

*Ils doivent discuter de choses importantes. Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas discuté avec Drago depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas de cours cet après-midi et lui non plus, il va sûrement venir me parler comme tous les mercredi.*

Après le déjeuner, Luna s'installa dehors, près de la grande porte pour ne pas louper Drago.

*On pourrait faire le tour du lac...*

Mais Drago n'apparut jamais devant Luna, elle retourna dans la grande salle pour dîner. Elle captura le regard de Ginny qui lui adressa un signe de tête, Drago en revanche ne semblait pas la voir.

*étrange.*

Luna balaya la salle du regard, alors qu'à coté d'elle deux septièmes années jouaient au jeu des questions réponses.

– Lesbienne ? dit Anthony.  
– Fille, répondit Padma.  
– Amoureuse ?  
– Moi.

Luna regarda la table des Serdaigle.

– Aimer ?  
– Interdit.

-

PDV de Zacharias Smith, élève de Serdaigle.

-

– Cours ? dit Susan.  
– ASPIC, répondit Ernie.  
– Binôme ?  
– Résultat.  
– Table ?  
– De travail.  
– Plume ?  
– Autocorrectrice.  
– Justin ?  
– Ronfle.  
– Hannah ?  
– Collègue de binôme.

*Ce type ne pense qu'à travailler ! C'est pour ça qu'il a de meilleurs résultats scolaires que moi. Si je me mettais à travailler autant que lui j'aurais des résultats cent fois mieux que lui. * songea Zac.

– Tu n'as répondu que des choses en rapport avec le travail, fit remarquer Justin.  
– Sauf pour « Justin », ricana Miranda. « Ronfle », ce n'est pas trop mal...

Un sourire passa sur tous les visages qui écoutaient la conversation.

– N'empêche, reprocha Susan. Moi lorsqu'on m'a demandé « Hannah », j'ai répondu « Amie ». Et elle est presque autant proche de toi qu'elle l'est de moi.  
– C'est notre Ernie, rappela Hannah avec un sourire un peu étrange.

*Comme si son sourire était forcé, je ne vois pas pourquoi.*

– On ne va pas le changer, ajouta Hannah.

* Il est quand même un peu « tape sur système » parfois.*

Les élèves finirent de manger puis vaquèrent à d'autres occupations principalement tournées vers les devoirs et les révisions des examens de fin d'année. C'est comme ça que Zac se retrouva avec Justin et Ernie dans un coin de la salle commune. Ernie avait empilé devant lui de hautes piles de livre censées l'aider dans la rédaction d'un devoir de botanique.

– T'aurais pu faire gaffe quand même Ernie, reprocha Justin. Pour les questions réponses.  
– Désolé, déclara Ernie sans lever le nez de son parchemin. Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire devant Miranda que tu ronfles...  
– Je te parle pas de ma copine, s'impatienta Justin. Je te parle de Hannah.  
– Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'étonna Ernie en relevant enfin la tête.

*C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?*

– Lorsque Susan a dit « Hannah », tu as répondu « collègue de binôme », rappela Justin.  
– Oui, dit Ernie avec incompréhension. Et alors ? C'est le cas.  
– T'es gonflé, s'offusqua Justin. C'est ta meilleure amie, c'est avec elle qui tu passes le plus de temps. Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose de plus... enfin de moins... Merde, t'aurais pu dire quelque chose de moins impersonnel.  
– C'est vrai, ajouta Zac. « Collègue de Binôme » c'est une chose que tu dis quand tu parles d'une fille qui n'est pas de ta maison, que tu ne connais pratiquement pas et avec qui tu partages seulement le devoir en sortilèges.

Justin et Ernie regardèrent Zac avec un léger étonnement.

– Merci Zac, dit Justin.

*Quoique, si je fais moi-même le jeu, il y a de fortes probabilités pour que je réponde « Godiche » à « Pansy ».*

– Tu vois Ern, reprit Justin. Même Zac le dit, c'est bien que t'as fais une boulette. Tu as dû sacrement blesser Hannah.

*Pourquoi il a dit « même Zac le dit », c'est comme-ci je ne montrais jamais de compassion...franchement.*

– Je n'ai pas l'impression de l'avoir blessée, défendit Ernie.  
– C'est vrai qu'elle cache bien ses émotions, Miranda me l'a raconté une fois, dévoila Justin.  
– Tu devrais peut-être lui dire que tu es tellement obsédé par les ASPIC et tout le reste, que tu n'as pas cité des choses que en temps normal tu aurais répondu, suggéra Zac. Tu pourrais lui faire croire qu'en temps normal, à son prénom tu aurais répondu « amie » comme l'a fait Susan.

Justin se retourna vers Zac, l'ai ahuri.

– T'es en progrès toi, dit-il.  
– Je ne suis pas obsédé par les ASPIC, défendit Ernie. Elle verra bien que je lui mens.  
– Toi par contre tu régresses, signala Justin à Ernie.  
– Comment ça ?  
– Tu es obsédé par les ASPIC, dévoila Zac. Si toi tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, et bien le reste du monde s'en est rendu compte à ta place.  
– Regarde ! cria à moitié Justin. Et c'est Zac qui le dit ! Il s'en est rendu compte lui aussi ! C'est bien que c'est vrai !  
– Peut-être, admit Ernie au bout d'un moment.  
– Non, c'est sûr, dit Justin.  
– Je parlerais à Hannah, conclut Ernie.  
– À la bonne heure.  
– Quelqu'un a le livre « théories des enchantements », demanda Zac.  
– Non, tu en trouveras un à la bibliothèque, dit Ernie en replongeant vers son labeur.

Zac sortit et alla emprunter le livre qu'il cherchait à la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin de retour, il fit une rencontre dont il se serait bien passé.

*Houston...Houston, on a un problème, manque de neurone en vue.*

– Salut Zac, dit Pansy d'une voix joyeuse.  
– Salut, répondit Zac. Tu...tu vas bien ?  
– Oui, à merveille, et toi ?  
– Bien.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent.

– J'ai entendu dire que toi et ce... type aviez rompu ? dit Zac.

*Bon en fait, j'en suis sûr, je tiens mes sources de quatre personnes différentes.*

– Oui, dit Pansy avec un fausse peine que Zac ne distingua pas. Mais bon, c'est comme ça. Ce n'était pas le bon, le prochain sera peut-être... mieux.  
– On ne peut jamais savoir, dit Zac.  
– Il faut tenter, dit Pansy.

Il y avait une sorte de suggestion dans sa voix, Zac ne la perçut qu'à moitié et choisit de l'ignorer.

– Sans doute, dit-il. J'espère pour toi que ce sera le cas... mais tu sais, il faut attendre de te remettre de ta rupture.  
– On n'est sorti que quelques heures ensemble, dit Pansy surprise.  
– Je sais bien, mais il vaut mieux prendre son temps, attends plusieurs jours encore avant de chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Voire, des semaines... des mois.

*Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut...*

– Le problème, dit Pansy. C'est que j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vu. Quelqu'un qui me plaît beaucoup.

* Quoi déjà ? Non, elle ne peut pas, elle ne peut pas me fai... je veux dire, elle ne peut pas faire ça à...comment il s'appelle déjà ?*

– Vraiment ? dit Zac. Tu devrais quand même attendre... pour être bien prête.  
– Je suis prête, assura Pansy.

*Non, t'es pas prête !*

à coté d'eux deux élèves de Gryffondor passaient, ils jouaient eux aussi au jeu des questions réponses qui avait décidément été très à la mode ce Mercredi.

– Lac ?  
– Balade.  
– Calamar ?  
– Surface.  
– Radis ?  
– Boucle d'oreille.  
– Belle ?  
– Luna.

-

PDV de Pansy Parkinson, élève de Gryffondor.

-

*Pourvu qu'il saisisse l'allusion* songea Pansy.  
*Je n'aurais pas la force de lui faire comprendre mieux que ça !*

Drago et Blaise s'éloignèrent après un bref signe de la main adressé à Pansy.

*Pauvre Dray, il ne pense qu'a Loufoca... Luna...il faut dire Luna !*

– On ne sait jamais, persista Zac. Il te faut plus de recul... prête...prête...non, tu ne peux pas être sûre... attends un peu.

*J'en peux plus d'attendre, c'est toi que je veux !*

– Non, dit Pansy. Je préférais ne plus attendre ! Je pense qu'il doit le savoir rapidement !  
– Non, répéta Zac un brin alarmé. Si tu dis à un garçon qu'il te plaît, il va forcément vouloir sortir avec toi, et tu n'es pas prête pour ça !

*Ké ?quoi ? Il a dit... il a dit... pincez moi je rêve, il a bien dit ce qu'il vient de dire ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ses dires ?*

– Quoi ? demanda Pansy à mi-voix.  
– Excuse moi, dit Zac en se reprenant soudain. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pri, fais ce que tu veux.

Zac fit volte face et s'écarta vivement. Pansy le regarda s'éloigner.

*Je vais bientôt ressembler à Drago... être obsédée du matin au soir par une personne... ne pas... ne rien... avouer...*

– Zac ! Cria Pansy alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à disparaître.

Il s'arrêta et vint à la rencontre de Pansy qui accourait vers lui.

– Je n'aurais pas dû te donner des conseils, exprima Zac, fais ce que tu veux avec ce garçon qui te plaît.  
– T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets !reprocha Pansy.  
– Pardon ?

*Il faut que je me calme les nerfs rapidement !*

– Zac c'est toi !dévoila Pansy.

Zac regarda Pansy avec incompréhension.

– Moi qui quoi ?

*Je peux encore fuir, me rattraper !*

Elle regarda un coin du mur d'à coté et ferma les yeux.

– Toi que je veux, dévoila Pansy sans rouvrir les yeux. Zac, je suis amoureuse de toi.

Lentement elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda Zac. Il avait la bouche ouverte façon poisson rouge et fixait Pansy silencieusement. Sans dire autre chose, Pansy recula d'un pas, puis de deux.

*Réagis ! Réagis !*

Mais Zac ne réagit pas, alors Pansy fit volte face et s'éloigna à grands pas.

*J'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais... j'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais...*

Cette nuit là, Pansy ne dormit presque pas.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Petits coups de panique

**Chapitre 25 : Petits coups de panique**

-

**_Point De Vue de Padma Patil, élève de Poufsouffle_**

-

Les trois réveils du dortoir des filles de septième année de Poufsouffle sonnèrent à l'unisson. Padma eut un petit coup de panique et se redressa vivement de son lit.

*Pourquoi je panique moi ? Ce n'est rien qu'un réveil qui sonne un jeudi matin banal. Sauf que... ce n'est pas un jeudi banal, hormis le fait qu'on va recevoir ce soir les résultats de notre devoir en sortilège. Il y a aussi que je dois parler aujourd'hui à Dean, je lui avais demandé deux trois jours de réflexion et les deux trois jours sont passés.*songea Padma.

Elle se leva de son lit et regarda Mandy qui était dans un état semi-comateux. Elle tentait de sortir de la prison dans laquelle ses draps solidement coincés sous le matelas l'avaient enfermée. Mandy grogna sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Padma détacha son regard de son amie et rejoignit Lisa dans la salle de bain, elle était déjà sous la douche.

– Mandy n'est pas encore levée ? s'étonna Lisa en sortant de la douche quelques minutes plus tard.  
– Normalement si, répondit Padma.

Les deux jeunes filles retournèrent dans le dortoir où Mandy s'acharnait encore avec ses draps.

– KéSé... Shrk... PaOssib !grommela-t-elle.

Lisa et Padma échangèrent un regard amusé et allèrent aider leur amie.

*Heureusement que les copines sont là pour me détendre avant que je vois Dean.*

Heureusement qu'elles étaient là en effet, Padma passa le plus clair de sa journée avec les deux filles, bien qu'elles furent interrompu durant le déjeuner par Terry et Anthony qui montraient une fois de plus, beaucoup d'intérêt à la vie amoureuse de Padma.

*Ils savent quelque chose ce n'est pas possible autrement... ils n'arrêtent pas...*

Puis les cours terminèrent, les élèves de septième année devaient rejoindre la salle de sortilège du professeur Flitwich après le dîner. Durant lequel Padma ne pensait qu'à une chose :

*Je vais voir Dean ! Je vais voir Dean.*

Mais contrairement à la période où ils travaillaient leur binôme cet événement ne réjouissait guère Padma.

– Partez devant les filles, je vais faire un tour aux toilettes ! annonça Padma.  
– On est en avance de toute façon, rassura Mandy qui était bien mieux réveillée en soirée.

*J'ai surtout besoin de respirer quelques minutes pour enfin trouver ce que je vais dire à Dean ! Parce que je ne sais toujours pas... D'accord je l'apprécie énormément... non en fait je le kiffe grave comme disent les djeun's moldus ! Mais bon il sort avec ma soeur... mais en même temps il m'a dit que c'était moi qu'il voulait... et puis ma soeur me déteste, on passe le plus clair de notre temps à nous embrouiller ! Et puis je fantasme sur Dean depuis pas mal de temps maintenant... les hormones c'est important pour les filles aussi... c'est vrai j'ai toute cette tension... faut que j'évacue !*

Padma se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis se redressa...

– Un garçon dans les toilettes de filles, clama Mimi Hilare. Encore !

( Pour connaître les détails de la mort de Mimi selon ma version, allez dont lire « Les Temps Incertains de Meredith Moon. Oh non ne me dites pas que je suis en train de faire ma pub ?)

Padma se retourna pour faire face à Dean.

– Je t'ai vu entrer, expliqua-t-il. Je t'ai suivi.  
– Salut, dit Padma.

*Brillant, Padma !*

– Comment tu vas ? continua Dean.  
– Bien.  
– Les deux trois jours sont passés, fit remarquer Dean.  
– Je sais.  
– Alors ?  
– Alors...hésita Padma. On ne peut pas être ensemble... tu es le petit ami de Parvati !  
– Ça, ça peut se régler en un claquement de doigt !révéla Dean.  
– Non, arrêta Padma. Ne lui fais pas ça ! Elle tient à toi !  
– Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour être avec toi, dit lentement Dean.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Padma enregistra ce qu'il venait de dire.

– C'est tellement romantique, couina Mimi Hilare avec un sourire heureux.  
– On est obligé de se cacher dans les toilettes pour avoir une conversation, lui dit Dean. Ce n'est pas un cadre très romantique.  
– On s'en fout du cadre, intervint Mimi. Vous êtes amoureux tous les deux mais vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble ! Ça c'est très romantique.

Dean et Padma se regardèrent silencieusement.

– On essaye, lui dit Dean. On se voir de temps en temps, on ne dit rien à personne même pas a nos meilleurs amis. Et si on accroche toujours autant, on avisera ! Tu accroches ? demanda Dean incertain.  
– Oui j'accroche, avoua Padma. Mais on ne peut pas...

Dean s'approcha à la hauteur de Padma.

– Si on peut.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

*Je m'en voudrais de ne pas prendre ce risque. Après tout si ça ne marche pas, Parvati n'en saura rien.*

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Mimi Hilare leur eut souhaité ses meilleurs vœux de bonheur, Dean et Padma se mirent à courir dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la classe de sortilège.

– Pars devant, dit Dean essoufflé avant d'entrer dans le couloir des enchantements.

Padma obéit et courut vers la salle de classe où elle entra. Quelques courtes minutes plus tard Dean entra à son tour dans la salle. Les élèves étaient debout réunis autour d'une table ronde sur laquelle le minuscule professeur Flitwich avait grimpé.

– J'ai vos résultats !annonça-t-il en montrant une pile de parchemin qu'il tenait.

Padma sentit un petit coup de panique monter en elle qui cette fois n'avait rien à voir avec Dean. Elle regarda distraitement les autres visages terrifiés autour d'elle.

-

PDV de Susan Bones, élève de Serdaigle

-

Susan avait un léger coup de panique à l'annonce du professeur, elle vit vaguement Padma Patil près d'elle.

– Tout d'abord, dit le professeur Flitwich j'aimerais vous féliciter parce que vous avez fait du bon travail. Sauf pour l'un des sortilèges dont personne n'a réussi à trouver les effets. Sauf le binôme de Miranda Faucett et Justin-Flinch Fletcher.  
– L'Euvutkece ?demanda Ernie.  
– Oui, approuva le professeur Flitwich. Personne n'a donné la même définition de ce sort. Et j'ai été très amusé d'en découvrir les effets que vous avez subis.

Il y eut quelques reniflements sarcastiques dans la salle.

*Mouais je me rappelle bien ce qui s'est passé pour ce sort, je croyais que Hannah m'appelait pour sortir et j'étais habillée pour aller en boite. Londubat s'est bien moquée de moi... remarque je me suis rattrapée après lorsqu'il a dit avoir craqué son slip. Ah c'était le bon temps ! C'était quand on s'engueulait, avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie ahurissante de m'embrasser sans aucune raison.*songea tristement Susan.

– Prononcez le nom de ce sortilège à l'envers, expliqua le professeur.

Susan se retourna vers Hannah étonnée.

– Ça fait, Ecétkve, dit Hannah.  
– Non, ça fait, ecutkve, corrigea maladroitement Ernie.  
– Non ça fait « Ce que tu veux ! » dit victorieusement Justin.  
– Exactement ! Approuva le professeur Flitwich.  
– C'est comme ça que j'ai su, murmura Justin en ce tournant amoureusement vers sa petite amie Miranda.  
– Hé Justin, y'en a qui sont célibataires ici, dit Hannah à voix basse. Alors évitez les effusions en public !

Justin s'écarta légèrement de Miranda, mais ils continuèrent de se regarder amoureusement.

– Mais arrêtez ! râla Susan.

Justin s'écarta définitivement de Miranda.

Les Serdaigle mirent quelques secondes à réaliser que plusieurs élèves les regardaient d'un œil étonné.

*Oui, c'est vrai que la relation que nous Serdaigle entretenons est assez étrange... enfin j'espère parce que si le reste du monde tourne comme nous...*

– Je tiens à préciser, intervint le professeur. Que le sortilège peut très bien agir sur des choses qui vous tiennent à coeur depuis longtemps, comme devenir champion de quidditch. Ou bien sur des choses plus légères, si par exemple vous avez envie de chantilly, des montagnes de chantilly apparaissent devant vos yeux. Ça peut être une vieille envie, ou une qui vous a pris quelques secondes auparavant. C'est assez clair ?

*Moi c'est une vieille envie, j'ai tout le temps envie de sortir faire la fête !*

Certains élèves semblaient bien plus mal à l'aise que Susan quant à cette envie que le sortilège leur avait révélé.

– Messieurs Harry Potter et Seamus Finnigan, venez récupérer votre copie.

Les deux Serpentard s'avancèrent vers la table. Potter était justement l'un de ceux qui était le plus mal à l'aise. Il semblait assez lointain quand il prit la copie, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose d'autre.

– Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, appela ensuite le professeur. Zacharias Smith et Pansy Parkinson.

Les deux élèves se lançaient des regards gênés en récupérant leur copie.

– Justin- Flint Fletcher et Miranda Faucett, continua le professeur. Tracey Davis et Daphné Greengrass.

Deux jeunes filles de Gryffondor s'approchèrent de la table.

– Terry Bott et Anthony Goldstein, dit le professeur. Lavande Brown et Pavarti Patil.

Les deux Serpentardes prirent leur copie et rejoignirent leur groupe, Pavarti se jeta dans les bras d'un garçon qui la repoussa légèrement prétextant s'intéresser au professeur.

– Mandy Brockehurt et Lisa Turpin, appela Flitwich. Hannah Abbot et Ernie MacMillan.

Ernie fondit littéralement sur la table du professeur en poussant tout le monde.

– Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini, continua le professeur. Susan Bones et Neville Londubat.

Comme les autres avant elle, Susan s'avança vers la table, Londubat qui s'obstinait à ne pas lever les yeux vers elle, faisait pareil. Malheureusement il n'y avait qu'une copie, Susan la prit, le Serpentard leva les yeux vers elle un instant.

– Effort Exceptionnel, dit Susan en regardant la copie.  
– C'est bien, dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner de nouveau.

*C'est tout ? Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler, non ?*

– Millicent Bulstrode et Théodore Nott, continua le professeur. Morag Mac Dougal et Sally-Anne Perks.

Susan regarda passer ces deux derniers élèves, elle aurait été bien incapable de dire dans quelle maison ils étaient, alors que pourtant elle était comme eux à Poudlard depuis sept ans.

– Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, dit l'enseignant. Padma Patil et Dean Thomas.

Ces deux élèves avançaient l'un vers l'autre avec une légère tension.

*C'est toujours comme ça avec les Serpentard, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de mettre de la tension partout.*

– Et pour finir, dit le professeur Flitwich. Michael Corner et

Il toussa et on ne put distinguer le prénom de l'élève.

– ...Moon, acheva péniblement Flitwich.

*Moon ? C'est qui ça déjà ?*

L'élève étant de l'autre coté de la salle, Susan ne put voir de qui il s'agissait, ni si c'était une fille ou un garçon.

– En cas de réclamation vous avez une semaine pour contester, dit le professeur Flitwich.

*Allez courage Susan ! Tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire ce n'est qu'un Serpentard... un simple Serpentard... un simple Serpentard qui t'a embrassée sans te demander ton avis et qui t'évite du mieux qu'il peut depuis. Aller courage !*

Susan s'approcha des Serpentard qui parlaient entre eux.

– Londubat ! Appela Susan.

Le groupe la regarda.

– Neville il y a ta martyrisée préférée qui t'appelle, prévint Ron Weasley.  
– Dis-lui d'aller se faire voir, dit-il de dos.  
– J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à vérifier notre copie, intervint Susan. Et tu peux peut-être te retourner pour me parler.

Londubat se retourna vers elle de mauvaise grâce.

– Elle a raison, déclara Hermione Granger tu dois vérifier la copie.  
– Moi aussi, dit Dean Thomas à sa petite amie. Il faut que je rejoigne Padma.

Londubat finit par s'approcher de Susan. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient installés sur les tables dans la salle pour étudier leur copie. Susan fit signe au Serpentard d'aller s'installer à l'une des tables. Il acquiesça en silence. Ils se mirent au travail, Susan parlait toute seule.

*Il m'énerve... je vais craquer... je vais craquer... ça y est je craque !*

– Bon, c'est pas une catastrophe, dit Susan à Londubat. Tu as momentanément perdu ton contrôle, on va pas en faire une histoire. Alors tu te décides à me parler, parce que là t'es encore plus terrifiant qu'avant.  
– Désolé, dit-il simplement.

*oh ? Vraiment ?*

– Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis de sa note sur la plane ? demanda Susan.  
– Ça m'a l'air correct, dit Londubat.  
– Moi aussi.

Ils continuèrent d'examiner le reste de leur copie. Londubat parlait certes peu, mais sa langue se déliait légèrement. Finalement ils ne notèrent aucune erreur de la part du correcteur. Ils repartirent chacun de leur coté.

*Ouf, finalement j'ai réussi... ce n'était pas si difficile.*

Des pas approchaient de Susan.

*Oh non et si c'est lui qui revient ? Il veut peut-être m'effacer la mémoire !*

Ce n'était pas lui, juste une sixième année. Susan avait eu un petit coup de panique pour rien.

-

PDV de Ginny Weasley, élève de Gryffondor

-

*Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ces septièmes années à traîner dans ce couloir, je vais finir par croiser Potter.* Songea Ginny.

Elle paniqua légèrement mais cela cessa dès qu'elle atteint la tour d'astronomie. Pourtant...

– Ginny, quelle bonne surprise !

Ginny fit volte face et ne fut pas étonnée de voir Harry Potter assis sur la balustrade.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ragea Ginny.  
– J'étais là avant toi, justifia Harry.  
– Oui mais c'est mon endroit, dit Ginny.  
– En réalité tu t'en es accaparé plusieurs, ici, sous le chêne près du lac...

Il s'arrêta brusquement alors que Ginny le regardait suspicieusement.

*Comment tu sais ça Potter ?*

– Si tu sais très bien que c'est l'un de mes endroits favoris pourquoi tu es venu ici avec le risque de me croiser ? demanda Ginny.  
– Parce que justement il y avait un risque de te croiser, dévoila Harry.  
– J'ai pas l'intention de recommencer le même manège que ces deux derniers jours, expliqua Ginny. Je me suis vengée.

*Et en beauté, vous auriez vu sa tête après que je l'ai giflé, c'était juste mémorable ! J'avoue quand même que ça a été plus difficile que ce que je pensais de le repousser.*

– Tu as été brillante sur ce coup là, remarqua Harry. Je n'ai rien vu venir.  
– T'es vraiment pas futé, qu'est-ce que tu croyais quand je t'ai fait mon plus joli sourire ?  
– Que tu me draguais, répondit aussitôt Harry. C'est ce que tu voulais me faire croire, non ? Tu as réussi en beauté.  
– J'avais remarqué. Tu es venu pour me féliciter ?  
– Oui, dit Harry. Et te voir aussi, j'aime bien te voir tu es très distrayante.  
– Et si tu descendais les escaliers pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas par hasard quelque chose de plus distrayant ?  
– Non, je ne crois pas, dit Harry. Mais je vais quand même descendre.  
– À la bonne heure.  
– Après t'avoir embrassée, ajouta Harry.  
– Quoi ?  
– Réfléchis si on s'embrasse je te laisse la tour pour toi toute seule.  
– Je préfère encore partir et te laisser la tour.  
– Je peux te suivre et devant tout le monde, menaça Harry.

*Il pourrait en être capable après tout, hier il est venu me parler devant tout le monde !*

– Rien qu'un petit baiser ? dit Ginny.  
– Rien qu'un petit baiser, assura Harry.

Il se rapprocha de Ginny.

*BOUM BOUM BOUM BOUM... c'est pas possible comment les battements de mon coeur peuvent être si violent qu'ils se retrouvent dans mes pensées ?*

Harry et Ginny s'embrassèrent.

*Pitié pas juste un petit baiser !*

Le petit baiser que cela devait être devint plus grand, Ginny avait inconsciemment posé ses mains sur la nuque de Harry qui lui s'autorisait à poser les siennes sur ses hanches. Quelques minutes plus tard ils se détachèrent.

– C'est pas toi qui avais dit un petit baiser ? taquina Harry.  
– Dégages maintenant, ordonna furieusement Ginny.  
– Non attend, lança Harry amusé. Tu avais dit un...

Ginny poussait le Serpentard vers la sortie et referma la porte derrière lui. Ginny s'adossa contre la porte.

*Mais quelle conne !*  
*Mais quelle conne !*  
*Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi conne !*

Ginny se répéta ces phrases pendant de longues minutes, elle y repensait encore quand elle regardait les élèves dans le parc, les coudes sur la balustrade.

* Et puis moi qui mets mes bras sur sa nuque ! Autant lui donner directement des armes pour se foutre de moi.*

Brusquement Ginny aperçut son frère accompagné de Hermione Granger et de Potter dans le parc.

*Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à lui aussi de venir m'embêter comme ça... il le fait exprès parce qu'il sait bien que ça me rend... chose.*

*Oh pourquoi faut-il que cela soit Potter qui me rende chose ! Je déteste mes hormones ! Vivement que je sois trop vieille pour être excitée par quoique ce soit !*

*Je voudrais bien un nouveau baiser là... *

Dans le parc, Ginny vit distinctement Harry lever la tête vers la tour d'astronomie.

*Une seconde ! Non, non, non, je n'ai pas le droit de désirer un nouveau baiser de Potter !* paniqua Ginny.

-

PDV de Harry Potter élève de Serpentard

-

Harry détourna vivement sa tête de la tour paniqué à l'idée que Ron et Hermione voient son intérêt pour Ginny en haut de la tour.

– Et donc, expliqua Hermione à Ron. Tu prends la queue de salamandre pilée et tu la verses dans le chaudron juste après les têtards et juste avant la corne du taureau  
– Heureusement que tu es là, dit Ron. Tu es brillante !

Hermione rougit légèrement et assura à Ron que ce n'était rien.

*Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? Hermione tu dis tout le temps que tu es la meilleure ! Ron t'es bouché ou quoi elle a dit « queue, têtards et cornes » dans une même phrase. Où sont tes répliques crades ?  
J'ai dû transplaner dans mon sommeil vers un monde parallèle sans le savoir, demain je vais me réveiller dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Le monde parallèle... oui en fait c'est la meilleure explication au fait que je vois Ginny avec le Euvutkce... quoique ce n'était peut-être qu'une envie passagère. Je ne me souvins plus trop dans quel état d'esprit j'étais à ce moment là.

– Non, non j'insiste, dit Ron. Tu es vraiment une fantastique sorcière !

Harry coupa Hermione avant qu'elle ne réponde par une phrase collant avec son énième rougissement...

*Hermione qui rougit, c'est confirmé y'a une tuile quelque part.*

– Hermione jette moi le sortilège Euvutkce, demanda Harry.  
– Pourquoi ? interrogea Hermione en effaçant son sourire de contentement.  
– Parce que je veux vérifier si c'est bien toujours dans l'équipe d'Angleterre que je veux être, mentit Harry.  
– Tu penses aller dans celle d'Irlande autrement ? demanda Ron.  
– Oui leur équipe est bien meilleure, dit Harry. Alors Hermione ?

Elle sortit sa baguette magique.

*Et elle ne me pose pas plus de question que ça ?*

– Eutvutkce, lança Hermione vers Harry qui avait fermé les yeux.  
– Désolé Harry mais tu ne portes aucun uniforme, révéla Ron.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ginny était juste en face de lui, elle s'approcha et l'embrassa.

*Elle n'est pas réelle !*

Harry se retint juste à temps avant de se mettre à embrasser une illusion que Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient pas voir.

– Je suis entouré de l'équipe d'Irlande, mentit Harry alors que la fausse Ginny l'embrassait. Jette-moi l'anti-sort Hermione.

Elle obéit et l'illusion disparut.

– Et la dernière fois c'est celle d'Angleterre que tu as vu ? demanda Ron. Je comprends que tu aies changé d'avis, lorsqu'on sait que les Irlandais ont écrasé l'Argentine dans leur match amical de la semaine dernière...  
– Oui, dit vaguement Harry.  
– Deux cent cinquante à vingt, rappela Ron. Ça devrait être quelque chose...

Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil vers la tour, il voyait encore les cheveux roux de Ginny qui ondulaient autour d'elle.

– Excusez-moi, dit soudain Harry. J'ai oublié quelque chose...

Il planta Ron et Hermione là. Harry eut du mal à se retenir de courir, il ne cessait de lancer des regards frénétiques vers la tour. La tête de Ginny bougeait en même temps que lui, elle le regardait cela ne faisait aucun doute. Arrivé dans les couloirs presque vides du château, Harry se mit à courir, il grimpa chaque marche des escaliers qui menait à la tour d'astronomie au pas de course. Il avait failli tomber à plusieurs reprises mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il lui fallait arriver en haut de la tour avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, avant qu'il ne récupère complètement ses esprits et fasse demi-tour.  
Enfin Harry arriva devant la porte qui menait au plus haut balcon du château, il l'ouvrit à la volée. Ginny n'était plus à la balustrade à regarder le parc. Elle se tenait au centre du balcon face à la porte comme si elle...

*...m'attendait.*

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence. Soudain ils s'approchèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent. Harry n'avait plus conscience de rien, il était incapable de penser, il n'arrivait qu'à éprouver du plaisir à sentir Ginny dans ses bras, à sentir ses bras à elle se poser sur ses épaules.  
Ils s'étaient embrassés plusieurs fois, seulement ce baiser là était bien plus intense que n'importe lequel, bien plus intense que celui qu'ils avaient échangé dans les escaliers quelques jours plus tôt.  
Et ça, Harry allait devoir se l'admettre.  
Quelques étoiles avaient fait leur apparition dans le ciel lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent une première fois. Ils se regardèrent en silence, Harry caressa les cheveux de Ginny et l'embrassa de nouveau.

– Trois en une journée, dit Ginny quelques minutes plus tard.  
– Je veux qu'il y en ait d'autres, avoua Harry. Pour maintenant, pour demain, pour après...  
– D'accord, coupa Ginny. Si tu me promets que tu ne dis rien à personne.  
– Je ne dirais rien, assura Harry avant d'embrasser Ginny une nouvelle fois.

Un peu avant minuit, après avoir passé toute la soirée à s'embrasser sous le soleil couchant, puis sous la lune. Harry et Ginny se séparèrent pour enfin aller faire leurs devoirs.

– On se voit demain avant le petit-déjeuner ?suggéra Harry. Derrière la tapisserie du mage blanc Grindelwald.  
– J'y serais, dit Ginny.

*Elle y sera !*

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis se séparèrent. Harry monta dans son dortoir et prit le sac de Ron pour copier ses devoirs qu'il devait avoir lui-même copié sur Hermione. Harry se figea soudain devant Ron qui dormait.

*Merde, c'est la soeur de Ron !*


	26. Chapitre 26 : Le rire de Mimi Hilare

**Chapitre 26 : Le rire de Mimi Hilare**

-

**_PDV de Ron Weasley élève de Serpentard._**

-

Un rire retentit à l'intérieur de tout le château, il se répercuta contre les murs et revint en écho dans les cachots. Ron se réveilla brusquement, il se redressa de son lit et regarda autour de lui l'air particulièrement... intelligent.

– Kécesé ? demanda-t-il.  
– Ça doit être Mimi Hilare qui nous pète un fou rire, murmura Dean.  
– Elle ne peut pas attendre que le réveil ait sonné ? demanda Harry la tête sous son oreiller. Je faisais un rêve super.

Aussitôt les cinq réveils du dortoir sonnèrent à l'unisson. Les élèves se levèrent à contre-coeur.

– C'était quoi ton rêve ?demanda Ron à Harry.  
– Oh c'était...

Harry s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, il leva les yeux vers Ron, il avait un vague air coupable que Ron qui n'avait pas complètement quitté Morphée ne remarqua pas. Dean par contre eut un haussement de sourcil, Seamus et Neville qui s'étaient déjà accaparés la salle de bain ne virent rien de la scène.

– ... je ne me souviens plus, mentit Harry.

Ron haussa vaguement les épaules puis se dirigea vers son sac de cours.

*Moi je me souviens très bien de quoi je rêvais... Je rêvais de Hermione et de moi qui nous nous embrassions dans les couloirs du château. Sauf qu'au lieu de faire ce que j'ai fait lorsque cela s'est réellement produit, c'est à dire me conduire comme le pire des crétins finis, là je lui propose que l'on se retrouve le lendemain matin, et elle dit oui, et on s'embrasse à nouveau, et elle vient avec moi dans mon dortoir qui est vide, et on commence à...*

– Ron tu m'entends ? demanda Neville.  
– Quoi ? dit Ron en sortant de ses pensées qui allait bientôt passer en « Interdit moins de dix-huit ans »  
– La salle de bain est libre, répéta Neville.  
– D'accord, dit Ron en se dirigeant aussitôt vers la salle de bain.

Comme d'habitude Harry et Ron retrouvèrent Hermione dans la salle commune.

*Surtout pas de vannes crades...surtout pas de crades... si j'y arrive ça sera un exploit vu que j'ai réactualisé ma liste de fantasme cette nuit.*

– Il pleut, constata Hermione en guise de bonjour.  
– Il était temps, dit Harry. Il a fait beau depuis le premier mai. Le beau soleil printanier c'est joli, mais c'est moins agréable avec la menace de sécheresse.

À coté d'eux Lavande et Parvati parlaient elles aussi de la météo.

– Mon brushing va être tout défait, râla Lavande.  
– Te plains pas, moi mes cheveux frisent au contact de l'eau, confessa Parvati. Tu te rends compte ! Même mes poils frisent.

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent leur conversation en s'éloignant du trio.

– Tu as ce problème toi ? demanda cyniquement Harry à Hermione.  
– Non c'est bon, mon brushing est anti-frisant, gloussa faussement Hermione.  
– Il n'y a peut-être que tes poils qui frisent, dit Ron. Mets-toi toute nue pour voir, on va te mettre sous la pluie.

* Ben voilà, j'aurais pas tenu bien longtemps.*

– Excuse, dit Ron avant qu'elle ne commence sa tirade sur le mauvais comportement de Ron.

Hermione parut surprise d'être devancée et lui adressa un petit sourire.

– Ce n'est pas grave il faut que tu t'habitues, dit-elle.

Ils échangèrent un sourire rayonnant.

*Là si Harry ne comprend pas qu'il se passe quelque chose c'est qu'il est vraiment stupide.*

– Je dois vous laisser, dit-il avec un oeil sur sa montre. J'ai quelque chose à faire avant les cours.  
– Quoi ? demanda Hermione.  
– Rien...rien de très particulier.

*Harry, t'es vraiment stupide !*

Harry n'avait certes rien vu du comportement étrange de Ron et Hermione. Mais Ron et Hermione n'avaient rien vu non plus de son comportement étrange à lui. Harry fila rapidement vers la sortie, mais s'arrêta avant de passer par la porte. Il regarda son reflet dans un miroir et décoiffa encore plus ses cheveux.

*Hermione et moi allons être en tête à tête pour descendre dans la grande salle. Il y a forcément un moment où l'on sera seuls... un moment où je pourrais l'embrasser et réaliser mon rêve de cette nuit ! Enfin la première partie, parce qu'à mon avis pour la seconde je vais devoir me brosser... Enfin façon de parler... quoique au final... ça y est mes pensées viennent de passer en « Interdit moins de dix-huit ans ».*

– Salut Hermione, dit Neville en apparaissant près d'eux.  
– Salut Neville.

*Va-t-en Neville.*

– Vous descendez ?  
– Oui, tu viens avec nous ? proposa aimablement Hermione.

*Non il ne vient pas avec nous ! Il me faut certaines circonstances pour que je t'embrasse de nouveau et la présence de Neville entre nous ne fait pas partie de ces circonstances.*

– Alors comment s'est passé ton binôme au final ?demanda Hermione.

*Mais on s'en fout. Il pourrait y avoir des bananes qui aurait poussé sur les orteils que ça ne serait pas assez intéressant par rapport à ce que j'ai moi à te dire !...à t'embrasser plutôt.*

– Bien, bien, dit Neville. Pour le travail du moins.  
– Ne me fait pas croire que Susan Bones a osé être méchante avec toi, dit Hermione sarcastique.  
– Non, dit Neville. C'est pas ça, c'est... d'ailleurs j'aurais besoin de l'avis d'une fille...  
– Oui ?  
– Non, dit Neville au bout d'un certain temps...je vais me débrouiller autrement.  
– Comme tu veux, dit Hermione sans insister.

Ils atteignirent la grande salle, Ron chercha Ginny des yeux comme tous les matins mais ne la vit pas. Elle apparut finalement juste avant que les plats ne disparaissent. Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, Harry entra à son tour dans la grande salle. Les plats avaient déjà disparus, mais Ron et Hermione lui avaient mit quelques victuailles de coté.

– Tu étais où ? demanda Hermione.  
– Rendre un livre à la bibliothèque, dit Harry.  
– Mais la bibliothèque n'ouvre pas si tôt, dit Hermione.  
– Oui... oui, dit vaguement Harry. Je n'ai pas pu rentrer, Madame Pince n'étaient pas là...

Ron et Hermione ne posèrent pas plus de questions et les élèves allèrent au cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques.

Après les cours de la matinée, les élèves se regroupèrent à l'entrée de la grande salle. Le trio se retrouva aux cotés d'une partie du groupe de Serdaigle. Mimi Hilare éclata de rire pour la seconde fois de la journée. Et comme pour la première fois, son rire retentit dans toute l'école.

-

PDV de Hannah Abbot, élève de Serdaigle.

-

– Mais pourquoi rit-elle comme ça ? s'étonna Susan. Elle vient de voir ce que donne la mode taille basse chez les moldus ? Avec les deux bourrelets qui apparaissent juste au-dessus du pantalon et ça la fait marrer d'y avoir échappé ?  
– Ça doit être ça, confirma Hannah faussement sérieuse. Ou alors elle a lu un magazine moldu qui parle de la « rédemption » de Paris Hilton.

Les Serdaigle éclatèrent de rire, à coté d'eux le trio de Serpentard se contentaient d'un sourire. Le visage d'Ernie lui affichait l'incompréhension

*Vingt Gallions qu'il pense que Paris Hilton est une serial killer.* songea Hannah.  
*C'est un sang-pur et il n'a aucun contact avec les moldus. Le pauvre il passe à coté d'un monde vraiment très... intéressant.

L'entrée de la grande salle se libéra enfin les élèves purent rentrer pour déjeuner.

– Au fait, dit Miranda. Quelqu'un sait comment est morte Mimi Hilare ?

Le groupe se tourna aussitôt vers Justin.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je le sais ? demanda Justin surprit.  
– Parce que tu ne le sais pas ? demanda Ernie.  
– Si, dit Justin.  
– Ben tu vois, dit Susan. À chaque fois qu'il y a quelque chose à apprendre à Poudlard tu es au courant, sauf lorsqu'il s'agit des cours.  
– Exactement, rajouta Hannah. Maintenant racontes !  
– Je ne suis pour vous qu'une mine d'information, gémit Justin bidon.  
– Mais non, rassura Miranda. Tu es aussi un distributeur à bisou.  
– C'est vrai ? dit Justin en se tournant brusquement vers sa petite amie avec un air radieux très exagéré.  
– Oui mon Doudou, susurra Miranda.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que...

– Eurk ! s'exclama le groupe à l'unisson.  
– Pas à table, dit Susan.  
– Vous voulez nous coller une déprime, dit Zac.

*Tu participes à ce genre de conversation toi ? T'es en progrès.*

– C'est quoi ce nom Doudou ? demanda Ernie écoeuré, il faisait un effort pour se joindre à la conversation.

*N.B. Ne jamais appeler Ernie « Mon Doudou » quand on sortira ensemble. Si on sort ensemble un jour... ce qui a peu de chance d'arriver... je dirais même pratiquement aucune... et voilà j'ai la déprime.*

– Et pour Mimi Hilare ? dit Miranda pour couper court à l'engouement.  
– La légende raconte qu'elle est morte d'un fou rire, expliqua Justin.  
– Mimi Hilare qui meurt d'un fou rire? Comme c'est surprenant, ironisa Hannah.  
– Qu'est-ce qui la fait bidonner à se point ? demanda Susan.

* Elle a peut-être vu la tête d'une moldu qui tapote sur son clavier en faisant de drôles de mimique pour tenter de visualiser une bande de Serdaigle complètement barrés. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?*

– Aucune idée, répondit Justin. Il n'y a qu'elle qui le sait.  
– Ça me fait penser à une chose qui m'est arrivé, raconta Zac. C'était avec ma grande-Tante Lucie.  
– C'est laquelle celle-là déjà ? demanda Susan.  
– Celle qui va souvent se reposer...

*Celle qui va souvent en cure de désintoxication pour avoir fumé trop de ces trucs moldus. Si c'est pas malheureux à quatre-vingt-six ans.*

– Celle qui a brûlé son couvre-chef une fois, ajouta Zac. Son chapeau.

*Couvre chef ? C'était pas plutôt sa perruque qu'elle avait fait cramer en voulant allumer une cigarette alors qu'elle avait trois gramme de picole dans le sang ?*

– On voit qui c'est, assura Justin.

*Difficile de la louper, une année elle est venue chercher Zac à l'arrivée du Poudlard express. Cette femme est juste... mémorable ! Imaginez un croisement entre une vache, un perroquet, une vipère et un lion. Et bien figurez vous qu'avec ce mélange on obtient la grande-Tante Lucie. Une seconde... ça veut dire que Zac a des chromosomes en commun avec elle ! Faudrait le prévenir que ses pets sont peut-être mauvais pour la couche d'ozone.  
En parlant de couche, j'en tiens une bonne moi, je suis en plein délire.*

– Bon, eh bien on a été faire un tour à Londres, elle voulait m'acheter un cadeau pour mon anniversaire, raconta Zac. Il était déjà passé depuis plus d'un mois mais ma tante a toujours été un peu...

*Défoncée.*

– ...distraite.

*Raté.*

– Et donc on fait nos emplettes sur le chemin de traverse, expliqua Zac. Elle m'a acheté un très bon livre sur...je sais plus quoi. Il ne devait pas être si bon que ça finalement.

*Pour le savoir il aurait fallu que tu le lises.*

– Et ensuite on décide d'aller faire un tour coté moldu pour se distraire, dévoila Zac. Les rues moldues sont très récréatives.

*Ouais moi aussi je me bidonne souvent devant une poissonnerie.*

– Et là, dit Zac. Devant la poste...

*Quel suspense, mais que s'est-il donc passé ?*

– On a vu un mec qui riait tellement fort qu'il était obligé de se tenir à la balustrade.

Il y eut un long silence le long de la table.

*Mon dieu que c'est palpitant !*

– C'est ça ton histoire ? s'exclama Justin.  
– Ben ouais, dit Zac.

Justin éclata de rire le premier bientôt suivit par les autres.

– Mais moi je m'attendais à une trépidante aventure, confessa Justin.  
– Avec autant de suspense, c'est ce qu'on est en droit d'attendre, renchérit Hannah.  
– Les histoires de Jeannot le Lapin sont plus croustillantes je parie, dit Susan.

Il était temps de rejoindre le prochain cours. En rejoignant les cachots où se déroulait le cours de potion, Hannah entendit Zac murmurer quelque chose pour lui même.

– Mais c'est ce type ? Jeannot ?

– Je ne vais pas trop vous surcharger de travail, dit le professeur Rogue à la fin du cours. Je sais que vous avez une sortie de prévu à Pré-au-Lard pour demain.

*J'adore ce prof !*

Les élèves se dispersèrent dès que la fin du cours sonna. Hannah et Ernie montaient seuls vers la bibliothèque pour faire une première réserve de livre pour le week-end.

– Tu sais, dit Ernie brusquement mal à l'aise. En ce moment je suis un peu obsédé...

*Moi aussi.*

– ...par les ASPIC.

*Encore raté !*

– Mais en temps normal je ne pense pas que j'aurais répondu « collègue de binôme », dit Ernie.  
– Quoi ? dit Hannah confuse.  
– Le jeu des questions réponses, rappela Ernie. À un moment, la question était « Hannah » et j'ai répondu « collègue de Binôme ». Je suis sûr que si on n'avait pas été en période de binôme j'aurais répondu autre chose.

*Oh mon dieu ! Ça ressemble à une déclaration ! Ernie me fait une déclaration ! Vite, du rouge à lèvre, une brosse, du parfum, un psitt pour l'haleine, des yeux brillants et un sourire engageant !*

– En temps normal, j'aurais répondu « amie » je pense, comme Susan, dit Ernie.

*Une haute tour, une fenêtre ouverte et suffisamment de couille pour sauter, j'ai juste besoin de ça en ce moment.*

– Je ne m'en étais pas formalisée, mentit Hannah. Je te connais, je sais très bien que...

*que un de ces quatre je te balancerais par cette fenêtre au lieu de sauter*

– ... les ASPIC empiètent sur tout le reste de ta vie.  
– C'est cool, dit Ernie. J'avais peur de t'avoir fais de la peine. Justin et Zac m'ont conseillé de venir clarifier les choses avec toi.

*N.B : tuer Zac et Justin.*

– Ce sont de gentils garçons, dit Hannah avec un sourire crispé.

Ils croisèrent Drago Malefoy dans le couloir, ils échangèrent quelques mots sur leurs devoirs de préfet respectifs, lorsque le rire de Mimi Hilare retentit.

-

PDV de Drago Malefoy, élève de Gryffondor

-

*Au moins il y a une personne qui a le moral dans le château.*songea Drago.  
*Quoique, Ginny avait l'air d'un peu de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui, distante et cachottière comme toujours, mais plus... heureuse.*

Drago entra dans la bibliothèque.

*Merde Luna !*

Luna se tenait au centre de la pièce et lui adressait un sourire radieux en le voyant. Drago répondit vaguement à son sourire, il fit signe qu'il devait ressortir et referma la porte. Puis il se mit à marcher à grands pas dans le couloir pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Luna.

*Merde.  
Merde  
Merde !*

Drago entra dans une salle vide dans lequel il avait travaillé en binôme avec Blaise et attendit patiemment que Luna sorte de la bibliothèque avant d'y retourner.

Drago attendit deux heures en tout, il était à deux doigts de renoncer lorsqu'il vit, par le trou de la serrure, Luna passer devant la porte. Il attendit encore un peu, puis alla enfin chercher le livre dont il avait besoin. Drago se dit qu'il devait faire vite, Luna pouvait revenir et s'il lui faisait faux-bond deux fois dans la même journée, elle pourrait se douter de quelque chose. Il ressortit de la bibliothèque avec un livre de Métamorphose sous le bras.

Il pressa le pas pour rejoindre sa salle commune au plus vite, soudain il tomba face à face avec Luna.

– Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas discuté.  
– Désolé Luna, dit précipitamment Drago. Je n'ai pas le temps... je dois travailler mes cours pour demain.  
– Ah d'accord, alors à plus tard, dit Luna.  
– C'est ça.

Drago s'éloigna alors que pour la quatrième fois de la journée, Mimi Hilare éclata de rire.

-

PDV de Luna Lovegood, élève de Poufsouffle

-

*Mais pourquoi rit-elle ? *s'interrogea Luna alors que Drago s'éloignait.

Luna décida d'en avoir le cœur net, elle rejoignit les toilettes du deuxième étage. Au-dessus d'un lavabo, le fantôme d'une jeune fille d'un peu plus de quatorze ans pleurait de rire.

– Bonjour Mimi, dit gaiement Luna.

Le rire de Mimi Hilare redoubla de force. Luna attendit qu'elle se calme quelque peu avant de poursuivre.

– Je me demandais justement pourquoi tu riais autant aujourd'hui ? dit Luna.

Mimi repartit une nouvelle fois dans une série de rire.

– Parce que...parce que, articula péniblement Mimi. Je repensais à ma mort.  
– Et ça te fait rire ? s'étonna Luna.

Mimi rit de nouveau, Luna attendit de longues minutes qu'elle puisse continuer à parler.

– Olive Hornby m'en avait racontée une bien bonne, raconta Mimi. J'étais tellement pissée de rire que j'ai glisser et que je me suis fracassée le crâne contre la cuvette des toilettes.

Elle se remit à rire puis reprit.

– La tête d'Olive n'était plus très drôle après ça, rapporta Mimi. On était venues se cacher ici parce que le préfet-en-chef Tom Jedusor passait dans le couloir, le couvre feu était passé et on était toujours dehors. C'est drôle quand même, si jamais Tom Jedusor ne serait jamais passé dans ce couloir, je serais toujours vivante.  
– C'était quoi comme blague ?demanda Luna.

Sans surprise Mimi éclata de rire.

– Je vais te la raconter, mais éloignes toi des cuvettes de toilette, quoique je ne serais pas contre un peu de compagnie.

Luna s'exécuta et attendit patiemment que Mimi se concentre, puis enfin au bout d'un moment elle commence :

– C'est une maman dont les trois filles, en âge de se marier, travaillent dans la pub. Le hasard fait que les 3 filles trouvent un mari et décident de se marier au même moment. Par jeu, la maman demande à ses filles de lui d'écrire comment se passe la lune de miel en utilisant des slogans publicitaires.  
Quelques jours après le mariage, la maman reçoit une lettre de l'aînée.  
Sur cette lettre, un seul mot : " Petit Pimousse ". La mère se dit alors en elle-même :  
" Petit Pimousse, petit mais costaud. " Et elle sourit.  
Le jour suivant, c'est un message de la cadette qui lui arrive par la poste. Sur la lettre, un seul mot : "Renault Clio ". Et la mère se dit en elle-même :  
" Clio, elle a tout d'une grande." Et elle sourit.  
Enfin, un jour plus tard, arrive le message de la benjamine. Sur la lettre, la seule chose écrite est : " British Airways " La maman ne connaît pas le slogan de cette compagnie aérienne. Alors elle recherche dans des magazines et elle finit par lire :  
"British Airways, 4 fois par jour, 7 jours sur7, dans les deux sens".

Mimi éclata de rire. Luna, elle, dut se forcer à sourire.

*Je n'ai pas tout compris... *

Luna fit semblant d'avoir parfaitement comprit la blague. Comme Mimi repartait dans un fou rire qui semblait interminable, Luna sortit.

*Je sais, je vais demander à Ginny. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec le sexe.*

Luna monta les escaliers en direction de la tour d'astronomie où Ginny avait de forte chance de se trouver à cette heure.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Luna arriva en haut des marches.

*Ça doit être une expression comme une « pipe »...*

Luna s'approcha de la porte qui donnait sur le balcon, mais elle s'arrêta en entendant des voix.

– On se voit demain ? demanda la voix de Harry Potter.  
– Je ne sais pas, dit Ginny. Je me sens stupide... toute la journée je me suis sentie stupide. Franchement se cacher comme ça...  
– Tu préfères qu'on arrête de se cacher ? demanda Harry avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix.  
– Ça ne va pas ! s'exclama Ginny. Imagine ce qu'on pourrait dire de moi si l'on me voit avec toi.  
– C'est pire pour moi, dit Harry. Tu es une Gryffondor.  
– Donc on ne se cache pas, dit Ginny.  
– Et on ne se voit plus, dit Harry d'une voix plate.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent.

– Bon tu te décides, dit Harry.  
– Non toi tu te décides, répliqua Ginny.  
– Arrêtes on a autant envie l'un que l'autre de continuer nos séances de bécotage demain, alors dis-le !  
– Pourquoi moi ? demanda Ginny.  
– Parce que c'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas hier pour qu'on se bécote aujourd'hui, expliqua Harry. Alors cette fois c'est ton tour.

Il y eut un nouvel instant de silence.

– Demain derrière la tapisserie de Harold le fou, décréta Ginny.  
– Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile.  
– Au moins je me sentirais moins mal demain, fit remarquer Ginny.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Avec la sortie à Pré-Au- Lard, dévoila Ginny. Ça me paraît difficile de se voir.  
– On trouvera un moyen, dit Harry ou bout d'un moment.  
– Bon, je vais me coucher, dit Ginny.  
– Non, attend une minute, dit Harry.

Il y eu de courtes secondes de silence.

– J'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train d'embrasser Harry Potter, dit Ginny.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau de discuter, mais Luna entendait des bruits lui signifiant que Ginny ne pourrait certainement pas répondre à ses interrogations aujourd'hui.

Luna redescendit les escaliers et rejoignit son dortoir.

*Je savais bien qu'ils ne mettraient plus très longtemps.*

Emmitouflée sous ses couvertures, Luna ressassa sa journée. Elle se demandait ce que donnerait la relation entre Harry et Ginny. Elle n'était pas encore bien sûre du dénouement.

Elle repensa ensuite à la blague de Mimi Hilare.

*Qu'est-ce que ce slogan publicitaire peut avoir de comique.*

Puis Luna repensa à Drago, elle n'avait décidément plus l'occasion de lui parler.

*Il devait faire ses devoirs pour demain cette fois.*se rappela Luna.  
*Une seconde ! Demain c'est Samedi !  
Il a des devoirs spéciaux ? Non ça m'étonnerais.  
Je sais que quelque chose m'échappe avec Drago.  
Et si ça avait un lien avec moi ?  
Si je ne vois plus Drago, c'est peut-être parce que c'est lui qui ne veut pas...  
Bon sang ! J'ai enfin compris, Drago me fuit !*


	27. Chapitre 27 : Zonko

**Chapitre 27 : Zonko**

-

**_PDV de Terry Bott, élève de Poufsouffle._**

-

Terry se tenait debout devant la vitrine de Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes de Pré-au-lard. Il avança sur le perron et entra dans la boutique qui était complètement vide, ce que Terry nota comme étant assez étrange. Tout comme le ballon rouge en forme d'éléphant qu'il tenait à présent dans sa main droite. Soudain, Padma apparut derrière le comptoir.

– Je t'attendais, dit-elle en posant un carton sur le comptoir. Tu sais que les souris sucrées se vendent très bien en ce moment ?

Elle sortit des souris blanches et bien vivantes du carton. Elle les déposa sur les comptoirs où elles prirent la fuite.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Terry effrayé.  
– Tu n'arrêtes pas de me poser cette question, enfin toi et... lui..., dit Padma mystérieusement.

Elle enleva le carton du comptoir alors que les souris s'enfuyaient dans tous les sens.

– Tu devrais comprendre, reprocha Padma. Après tout, nous sommes dans une situation assez proche. Nous avons tous les deux des sentiments pour une personne que nous nous interdisons.  
– Je...je... non, hésita Terry.  
– Ne me mens pas, même si je sais très bien que je suis trop préoccupée en ce moment pour m'en rendre compte, dévoila Padma. Si tu veux mon avis, il est sur le chemin des tournesols.  
– Sur le chemin des tournesols ? répéta Terry avec incompréhension.  
– Oui, tu ferais bien d'aller le retrouver, je crois même qu'il t'attend, qu'il t'attend depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs, expliqua Padma. Si tu veux mon avis ça ne dura pas, il n'attendra plus...  
– Il n'attendra plus ?  
– Non.  
– Comment on accède au chemin des tournesols ?  
– Passe par la porte de derrière, expliqua Padma en montrant une porte au fond de la boutique.

Terry confia à Padma le ballon et le canard jaune en plastique qu'il remarqua pour la première fois dans sa poche. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et la traversa. Terry se retrouva dans le parc du château, la nuit était déjà tombée, plus loin il apercevait la cabane de Hagrid. Brusquement des ombres apparurent, elles couraient et portaient des robes noires identiques. Soudain Terry entendit une incantation et la cabane de Hagrid prit feu, de l'intérieur Terry entendit un hurlement. Il se mit alors à courir pour porter son aide, il chercha sa baguette dans ses poches, mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Au bout d'un moment, Terry remarqua qu'il n'avançait pas, il courait bien, mais ne se rapprochait pas de la cabane. Au loin il vit Harry Potter et le professeur Rogue qui combattaient l'un contre l'autre.  
Il fallait prévenir quelqu'un, un élève et un professeur se battaient ! Terry ne pouvaient même pas les arrêter, il n'avait pas de baguette. Il fallait trouver de l'aide, alors Terry bifurqua en direction du château. Il courut, courut aussi vite qu'il put, il voyait le château se rapprocher de lui en même temps que son désespoir qui grandissait. Le désespoir, alors qu'il s'approchait du mur du château, il n'allait plus vers la grande porte, il n'avait jamais été vers la grande porte, il avait toujours été vers ce mur, vers cette partie du mur, vers... ce corps... étendu... inerte.

– NOOONNN ! cria Terry.

Terry tourna sur lui même sans ne pouvoir rien contrôler. La cabane de Hagrid ne brûlait plus, mais il semblait avoir une drôle d'agitation à l'intérieur de la grande salle alors qu'une idée traversait l'esprit de Terry.

*Pas avant le 26 octobre*.

Poudlard disparut entièrement de la vision de Terry, il se trouvait à présent dans un supermarché moldu. Il devait trouver le Chemin des tournesols, il avait besoin de réconfort, Dumbledore était mort.

*Du moins il aurait dû l'être. *

Cette drôle d'idée traversa Terry en même temps que l'impression que Dumbledore n'était pas la seule personne qui aurait dû mourir... que d'autres auraient dû mourir... que d'autres devraient mourir durant ce mois de mai et le prochain mois de juin...  
Terry se mit une nouvelle fois à courir, il courut à travers les rayons de conserves, de livres, de brioches appétissantes, de maillots de bain, de produits ménagers jusqu'à enfin traverser les caisses. Une caissière adressa un sourire rayonnant à Terry, il l'ignora et fila vers les portes coulissantes. Devant lui deux champs de tournesols rayonnaient au soleil. Au milieu un chemin de terre battu, Terry regarda au loin, il le vit... Anthony. Alors Terry courut, il courut entre ces deux champs, ses pieds s'abattaient lourdement sur le chemin défoncé par de gros appareils agricoles. Terry se rapprochait, il allait bientôt être face à lui. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Terry l'enlaça fortement.

– Ils meurent tous Anthony !  
– Je sais, répondit-t-il d'une voix triste.  
– Et nous ?  
– Je sais pas, répondit Anthony. L'histoire n'est pas finie.  
– Je ne veux pas mourir.  
– Mais on doit se battre, déclara Anthony.  
– J'ai peur !  
– Je suis là.  
– J'ai peur.  
– Rassure-toi, je suis là.  
– J'ai peur.  
– Réveille-toi, je suis là.

Terry ouvrit enfin les yeux, il se trouva en sécurité dans son dortoir.

– Je suis là, réconforta Anthony penché au-dessus du lit de Terry. T'as fait un sacré cauchemar mon vieux.  
– C'était horrible, dit Terry en se redressant.

Il constata qu'il était en sueur, lui et Anthony étaient seuls dans le dortoir.

– Où est Mickael ? demanda-t-il.  
– Il est parti manger, je suis monté te chercher d'ailleurs, le petit-déjeuner va bientôt disparaître.

Terry se leva péniblement.

– Tu m'as fichu une sacré frousse, j'avais l'impression qu'on était en guerre et qu'on faisait tous les deux partis de la résistance, dit Anthony légèrement perturbé.  
– C'est exactement ça.  
– Flippant, dit Anthony. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas le cas, nous vivons dans un monde en paix, Poudlard est le lieu le plus beau du monde et la plus grande préoccupation des sorciers est de savoir qui accueillera la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch.  
– T'as raison, il faut profiter de la vie, dit Terry. Profiter !  
– Exactement, alors dépêche-toi, on va secouer Pré-au-lard.

Anthony donna une tape dans le dos de son ami et entreprit de changer son léger sweat pour un tee-shirt.

– Il commence à faire chaud dehors, justifia-t-il.

Terry se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer qu'il faisait chaud ailleurs que dehors. Il regardait fixement Anthony en silence.

– Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Anthony en surprenant le regard de Terry.  
– Rien, mon rêve qui me trouble encore, mentit Terry.  
– Remets-toi, décréta Anthony. Je descends dans la grande salle, désolé mais j'ai trop faim pour t'attendre.

* Il n'attendra plus... ce n'est pas ce que disait la Padma de mon rêve ?*

Anthony sortit du dortoir alors que Terry le regardait sortir en silence.

* J'ai eu chaud, c'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas comprit cette fois.*  
*Profiter... mais sans prendre de risque. *  
Terry se prépara et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Puis il redescendit dans sa salle commune pour en ressortir une heure plus tard accompagné d'une très grande partie des Poufsouffle qui rejoignaient Pré-au-Lard.

– Padma ! Mais c'est pas possible tu es encore dans la lune ? s'écria Mandy exaspérée.  
– Quoi ? Non, je t'écoute, se défendit Padma. Tu parlais de ton châle qui fume des joints.

*Y'a des châles comme ça, on peut pas les tenir !*

– Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, reprit Mandy. Je disais que mon chat a le rhume des foins.

*Flûte moi qui pensait pouvoir entendre une conversation intéressante venant de Mandy. Ça aurait été une grande première !*

– Réveille-toi Padma, renchérit Lisa. On dirait que tu es sur une autre planète.  
– C'est peut-être le cas, suggéra Luna Lovegood. Certaines personnes ont l'esprit qui part tellement loin de leur corps qu'ils se retrouvent sur d'autres planètes.  
– Je ne pense pas que cela soit le cas de Padma, supposa sagement Anthony.

La marche du groupe de Poufsouffle était à présent ralentie par le passage à travers la grande porte.

– Si tu veux mon avis, dit Anthony avec un œil complice à Luna. Notre chère Padma a des peines de cœurs qui la perturbent tellement que cela l'obsède en permanence.

*Moi aussi j'ai des peines de cœurs qui m'obsèdent... un sweet enlevé ce matin aussi d'ailleurs...*

– Mais non, se défendit Padma. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. J'ai franchement autre chose à penser...  
– Les peines de cœurs, c'est quand on est triste à cause d'un garçon ? demanda Luna.  
– Dans le cas de Padma, oui, répondit Terry. Enfin je crois...

Anthony et lui échangèrent un regard complice.

– Alors Padma ne peut pas avoir de peine de cœur parce qu'elle est beaucoup trop heureuse pour ça, déclara Luna.

Tous les Poufsouffles qui suivaient la conversation se retournèrent vers elle.

– Je suis stressée, dit Padma. C'est tout.  
– À cause des ASPIC, ajouta-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.  
– Non, dit Luna. Les BUSE ne t'avaient pas autant stressée. C'est autre chose qui te perturbe.  
– Mais non, défendit une nouvelle fois Padma.

Ils atteignirent la grande porte et durent cesser leur conversation pour se tasser par l'ouverture qui n'était décidément pas assez grande. Ils traversaient en même temps qu'un petit groupe de Serpentard.

*Tiens Parvati... une vraie garce cette fille.*

Terry se retrouva collé contre Anthony qui était devant lui, à sa gauche c'est Luna qui se retrouvait poussée contre Terry à cause des autres élèves et à sa droite c'était Padma qui était prise en sandwich entre Terry et Dean Thomas.

*Le petit ami de Parvati je crois.*

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que l'air libre et un plus grand espace ne les libère. Mandy et Lisa avaient disparu.

*Probablement noyées...mais ne rêvons pas trop. Nan, je déconne je les adore ces filles ! Mais à petite dose quand même !*

– Désolé, dit Dean à Padma alors que Parvati l'empoignait par la manche.  
– Y'a pas de mal, répondit distraitement Padma.  
– Vraiment, je me demande ce qui peut la perturber... dit Anthony à Terry.

Padma se détourna alors que Dean et sa petite amie s'éloignaient de leur coté.

– C'est très clair pour moi, répondit Luna.  
– Tu sembles comprendre beaucoup de chose petite Luna, dit Anthony. Terry et moi on va te payer un coup aux Trois Balais et tu vas nous parler de Padma.

*Je paye quoi moi ?*

– Justement, dit Luna. Il y a une chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre sur les garçons... vous pourriez m'éclairer.  
– Là, tu ne vas pas être déçue, proclama Anthony. Terry et moi sommes très calés sur le sujet. On peut répondre à toutes tes questions sur les tablettes de chocolat pas assez importantes, sur le phénomène flippant de la voix qui change, sur ce besoin irrépressible de faire du sport, le problème de taille... que personnellement je ne connais pas !

*Je confirme !  
Problème que moi non plus je ne connais pas d'ailleurs...  
Nan, mais on sait jamais c'est mieux que vous le sachiez...  
non ?*

– Rien de tout ça, dit Luna. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'un garçon se met subitement à fuir quelqu'un alors qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial?  
– Tu es sûre qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?

Le trio dépassait à présent les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du parc de Poudlard. Padma avait rejoint Lisa et Mandy qui étaient finalement parvenues à émerger de la foule.

*Flûte !*

– S'il s'est passé quelque chose, je ne suis pas au courant, signala Luna. Mais Ginny m'en aurait parlé je pense.  
– S'il ne s'est rien passé, c'est dans sa tête qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, indiqua Anthony.  
– Maintenant que tu le dis, cela me semble évident, s'aperçut Luna. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre quoi...  
– Dis-nous carrément de quoi il s'agit, proposa Terry. Nous on sait peut-être quelque chose...  
– Non, dit Luna. Il pourrait ne pas apprécier.  
– Vas lui parler, suggéra Terry. C'est la meilleure chose à faire, surtout si cela te trouble autant.  
– Tu as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire, décréta Luna.  
– Parfait, maintenant parlons de Padma, enchaîna Anthony.  
– Elle est amoureuse, rapporta Luna. Ça fait longtemps, depuis cet été je crois... et ça redevient plus virulent après chaque vacance.  
– Depuis cet été ? dirent Terry et Anthony en chœur.  
– Oui.  
– De qui ? demanda Anthony.  
– Ça, ça la concerne, dit Luna.  
– Allez, dis-nous ! supplia Terry.  
– Elle n'en a même pas parlé à Mandy et Lisa, elle garde ça pour elle, alors vous pensez bien que je ne vais pas dévoiler son secret, exposa Luna. Du coup, il y en a deux comme ça à Poudlard.  
– Deux quoi ? demanda Anthony.  
– Il ne faut pas le dire, tut Luna. Je dois aller faire quelques courses, je vais vous laisser.  
– On se retrouve dans une heure aux Trois Balais ça te va ? proposa Anthony.  
– Oui, dit-elle en s'éloignant.  
– On a intérêt à prévoir de bons arguments pour lui faire cracher le morceau, dit Anthony à voix basse.  
– Pourquoi est-ce que Padma est stressée ? demanda Terry.  
– Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose me dit qu'on se rapproche et que l'un de nous aura bientôt droit à une petite balade nudiste, dit Anthony.

*Et plus le temps passe, plus je réalise qu'il y a de fortes chances que cela soit moi. Apparemment, c'est dans une histoire compliquée que s'est embarquée Padma. *

Ils s'éloignèrent en direction du magasin de farce et attrape Zonko, et virent devant la vitrine Hermione Granger que Anthony salua poliment.

-

PDV de Hermione Granger, élève de Serpentard

-

Hermione salua distraitement l'un des préfets de Poufsouffle puis entra dans la boutique de farces et attrapes où Ron et Harry étaient entrés quelques courtes minutes avant elle.

*D'ici l'année prochaine je n'aurais plus besoin de faire semblant d'apprécier tous ces préfets... remarque si je veux une bonne carrière c'est à d'autres personnes qu'il va falloir que je fasse des sourires hypocrites.*

Ron et Harry étaient en train de discuter avec Fred et Georges qui se trouvaient derrière le comptoir de la boutique. Surprise, Hermione examina plus attentivement les produits sur les étagères et vit que contrairement à la dernière fois où elle était venue à Pré-au-Lard, c'était les produits de la firme Weasley qui prédominaient sur le reste de la marchandise.

*On dirait que les nouvelles générations Weasley vont s'enrichirent autant que les précédentes.*

– Hermione ! s'exclama Fred en la voyant traverser la foule. Devine quoi !  
– Vous avez réussi à forcer l'ancien propriétaire à vous céder sa boutique, tenta Hermione.  
– Exactement, ça aura été long, dévoila Georges. Mais on y est parvenu.  
– Mais vaut mieux attendre longtemps et l'avoir que de ne pas attendre et de ne rien avoir, éclaira Ron.  
– Tu résonnes bien frangin ! dit Fred avec sarcasme.  
– Oui, mais il ne faut pas attendre trop longtemps non plus, dit Hermione en regardant discrètement Ron.  
– C'est sûr, répondit-il aussitôt.

*On s'est bien fait passer le message là ?*

Ils s'étaient tellement bien fait passer le message que Fred et Georges échangèrent des coups d'oeil éloquent. Harry lui ne se rendait compte de rien absorbé par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. Fred donnait un coup de coude à son jumeau lorsqu'à son tour, il vit leur nouvelle cliente.

– Elle n'est pas au courant ? demanda Georges.  
– Qui ça ? demanda Ron en détournant son regard d'Hermione.

*Non, regardes-moi encore ! J'ai...me bien. Bon sang tu parles que j'aime cette manière dont tu me regardes, mon cœur s'est emballé comme un dingue.*

– Ginny, répondit Fred. Elle ne nous a pas vu, elle a filé vers les fausses boules de cristal. Elle avait l'air d'une cliente qui vient chercher un article précis.

*Quelque chose me dit que la rencontre entre les jumeaux et leur sœur ne va pas très bien se passer.*

– Mince, dit Georges avec un drôle de ton. Nous n'avons plus de tasses à thé mordeuses, on ne doit pas quitter la boutique. Ron et Hermione vous voudriez bien aller nous en chercher un carton dans la réserve ?

*Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette embrouille ! Prends-moi pour une andouille, si tu crois que je vais y aller... avec Ron... tous les deux... tous seuls...*

– Tu viens Ron ? dit Hermione en filant vers la porte de la remise.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce particulièrement sombre. Ron qui la suivait chercha le bouton de la lumière, en vain.

– Apparemment le contenu est indiqué sur les cartons, fit remarquer Hermione.  
– On n'en a pas reparlé, dit subitement Ron.  
– Des cartons ?  
– Non de ce qui s'est passé mardi soir, expliqua Ron. Quand on s'est...  
– On peut en parler maintenant, dit Hermione en faisant face à Ron.  
– Oui, dit-il. Parce que...  
– Oui, parce que...  
– Voilà.

Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent lentement prêts s'embrasser une nouvelle fois lorsque...

– ESPECE DE CRETINS ! VOUS N'ETES QUE D'IGNOBLES CRAPAUDS !

Ron et Hermione se stoppèrent automatiquement.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione.  
– Ginny ! dit Ron.

Il fit aussitôt volte face et retourna dans la boutique.

*Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vais tuer Fred et Georges ! D'abords ils s'arrangent pour nous laisser en tête à tête et maintenant ils mettent Ginny dans un sale état.*

Pour le moment cette pensée n'était qu'une supposition, mais dès qu'elle entra à son tour dans la boutique, Hermione constata une nouvelle fois qu'elle avait raison.

– JE VEUX FAIRE UN ACHAT, VOUS ETES OBLIGES DE ME VENDRE CET ARTICLE ! LA LOI VOUS Y OBLIGE.  
– Tu oserais aller voir les autorités ? dit sarcastiquement Fred. Pour accuser tes propres frères ?  
– Bande de misérables, lâcha Ginny furibonde.

Elle jeta la fausse boule de cristal qu'elle tenait à la main sur le comptoir et sortit de la boutique.

*Comme c'est surprenant Ginny se dispute avec ses frères ! Plus le temps passe, plus je réalise qu'elle a quand même dû en baver avec eux depuis sa première année à Poudlard.*

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ron.  
– Elle nous a demandé comment on n'avait réussi à convaincre le type de nous vendre sa boutique, expliqua Georges. Et elle a fait quelques suppositions.  
– Et nous avons préféré ne pas lui vendre d'article, continua Fred. Pour lui faire comprendre que nous n'apprécions pas ses suppositions.  
– Ses suppositions étaient bonnes ?demanda Ron.  
– évidemment, répondit Georges. Même si c'est une traître, elle a le sang des Weasley.  
– Vous y avez été un peu fort quand même, fit remarquer Hermione.

Il lui avait semblé que Ginny avait eu un sanglot en sortant de la boutique.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda froidement Harry en prenant la boule dans ses mains.  
– Une fausse boule de voyance, expliqua Fred. Elle n'envoie que des images qui ont été mises à l'intérieur, les images sont programmées en fonction de la question.  
– Je la prends, dit Harry.  
– Vraiment ? s'étonna Georges. Ça te fait 2 Gallions.

Harry fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit deux grosses pièces rondes.

– Bon on continue ? demanda Hermione. Il me faut de nouveaux parchemins.  
– Je vous retrouve, décréta Harry alors que Fred enregistrait son argent. J'ai une petite course à faire avant.  
– À tout de suite, dit Ron.

Ils sortirent de la boutique, Harry partit de son coté au semi-pas de course. Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent sur le perron.

– Il faudra qu'on poursuive notre conversation de tout à l'heure, dit Ron.  
– Oui, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Mais plus tard, là il y beaucoup de monde.  
– Oui, dit Ron. Quand on pourra parler au calme.

Hermione remarqua à peine Pansy Parkinson qui passait près d'eux.

-

PDV de Pansy Parkinson élève de Gryffondor

-

*Ils ne m'ont pas vue ?*songea Pansy avec espoir.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement de la vitrine de Zonko et rejoignit les Trois Balais où Ginny et Millicent lui avait donné rendez-vous.  
Ginny n'était pas encore arrivée, Millicent attendait seule à une table à coté de celle qu'occupait Terry, Anthony et Luna Lovegood.

– Tu es enfin sortie ?demanda Millicent. Tu vas bientôt ressembler à Drago.  
– Non, rassure-toi, dit Pansy. Je ne me transformerais jamais en Drago, je me suis arrangée pour l'éviter.

*Et pour ça, il aura fallu que j'avoue mon amour à Zac.*

– Lui il ne sortira pas du château par contre ? demanda Millicent.  
– Je ne pense pas, dit Pansy.

Elle se tourna vers la table à coté d'elle pour saluer les Poufsouffle qui s'y trouvaient.

– Alors attends, dit Anthony à Luna. Tu dis qu'elle est amoureuse mais qu'elle se l'interdit ?  
– Oui, dit Luna. Elle n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs.  
– Ah bon ? Sui d'autre s'interdit d'aimer ? dit Anthony. C'est pourtant une chose merveilleuse, il faut mieux avoir le cœur brisé plutôt que de n'avoir jamais connu l'amour.  
– Je suppose, dit Luna.  
– Bonjour ! Dit enfin Pansy.  
– Pansy ! Comment tu vas ?demanda Terry enjoué.  
– Bi...en, dit-elle avec une voix légèrement rauque.

*Contrôle-toi Pansy !*

– Joignez-vous à nous, suggéra Terry à Pansy et Millicent. Viens Pansy, on va chercher des boissons.

Terry ne laissa pas le temps à Pansy de répondre, il lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna vers le comptoir.

– Cinq bièraubeurres, dit-il à la serveuse.  
– Six, reprit Pansy. Ginny va arriver.  
– Alors, dit Terry en se tournant vers Pansy alors que la serveuse s'éloignait. Je te repose la question, comment tu vas ? Tu m'as menti tout à l'heure.  
– J'ai dit à Zac que je l'aimais, avoua Pansy.

Terry regarda Pansy comme pour mesurer l'ampleur de cet aveu.

– T'as du courage, dit Terry. Je n'aurais jamais osé.  
– Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.  
– Laisse lui le temps de cogiter, suggéra Terry. C'est à son tour de venir vers toi.

Madame Rosmerta arriva avec les boissons, Terry et Pansy retournèrent à leur table, au moment où Ginny arrivait.

– J'ai un cadeau pour toi Luna, dit-elle.

*Rah le fameux plan de Ginny ! Elle m'a raconté ça ce matin, on va voir si ça va marcher !*

Elle sortit une boule de voyance de son sac.

– Merci, dit Luna en la regardant avec enthousiasme  
– Elle ne marche que pour trois questions, expliqua Ginny. Et tu es la seule à voir l'intérieur de la boule. Les trois questions sont : « quel est mon béguin ? » « qui a le béguin pour moi » et « quel serait le meilleur garçon pour moi ? ».

*Et quelle que soit la vérité, la seule image qui apparaîtra sera celle de Drago. Si avec ça tu ne lui tombes pas dans les bras... quoique il s'agit de Luna Lovegood quand même.*

– Alors j'essaye, dit Luna en ayant perdu son enthousiasme lorsque Ginny eut finit d'énumérer les trois questions.

Luna fronça les sourcils dans un effort de concentration.

– Alors ? demanda Ginny lorsqu'elle releva les yeux.  
– Elle doit avoir un défaut, dit Luna. Elle me montre toujours la même image.  
– C'est peut-être pas un défaut, dit vivement Ginny. Si ça trouve...  
– Regarde, dit Luna. Elle a une éraflure là.

Ginny regarda la boule et vit la fameuse éraflure. Elle se mordit la langue comme si c'était elle qui l'avait faite. En posant brutalement la boule sur un comptoir par exemple.

– Heu... dit soudain Ginny en regardant sa montre. Il faut que j'aille... à plus tard les filles.

Elle finit d'une traite sa chope et sortit hors du bar.  
Soudain un rire suraiguë retentit du fond du bar. Le groupe tourna la tête à l'unisson pour voir les septièmes années de Serdaigle rassemblées ensemble autour d'une table. Hannah et Susan ne semblaient pas très nettes.

*Ouf, Zac n'est pas avec eux.*

– Je crois qu'on va être obligés de faire notre travail de préfet Pansy, déclara Anthony.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Elles m'ont tout l'air d'avoir bu autre chose que de la bièraubeurre, c'est dans notre fonction de nous occuper de ça, rappela Anthony.

À regret, Pansy se leva et suivit Anthony vers le groupe de Serdaigle. Hannah et Susan étaient pliées en deux et se soutenaient mutuellement.

*Y'a des restes du Luxor on dirait. J'y retournerais bien moi d'ailleurs.*

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles sont saoules ? demanda Anthony avec une douce autorité.  
– Ben parce qu'elles ont bu, répondit Miranda.  
– Elles n'ont pas le droit de boire quelque chose de plus fort que de la bièraubeurre, rappela Anthony.  
– C'est ce qu'on a fait, dévoila Susan. On n'a rien bu de plus fort !  
– Et vous en avez bu combien ? demanda timidement Pansy.  
– Trois, répondit Hannah. Enfin je crois, j'ai zappé après qu'Ernie m'ai dit que j'étais plus agréable quand je riais.

Susan éclata de rire et tomba de la chaise.

– Ben Susan ? Qu'est-ce tu fous ? interrogea Hannah en voyant que Susan avait disparu de son siège.  
– Je compte les pieds qu'il y a sous la table, répondit Susan en s'y installant.  
– Excellente idée, on ne pense pas assez souvent à le faire, répondit Hannah le plus sérieusement du monde.

Justin et Miranda étaient écroulés de rire, alors qu'Ernie masquait son hilarité avec sa main.

– T'es pas notre préfet-en-chef ? lui demanda Pansy.  
– Mais elles n'ont vraiment rien bu d'autre que les trois bièraubeurres que leur a payé Justin, expliqua Ernie.

Les cinq élèves se retournèrent vers Justin.

– Hé ! dit Hannah.  
– Hé ! répéta Susan de dessous la table.

La table se suréleva puis retomba.

– Aie ! s'écria Susan. Ma tête !  
– Hé ! répéta Hannah en montrant Justin du doigt.  
– Ho Justin ! Réprima Miranda. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
– Hé il manque des pieds ! apprit Susan.  
– Zac n'est pas là, lui rappela Ernie.  
– Ah oui c'est vrai.  
– Il a dit qu'il viendrait plus tard, rappela Hannah. Il ne voulait pas croiser Pansy.

*Quoi ?*

Il y eut un lourd silence.

– Je crois que t'as gaffé, dévoila Susan toujours sous la table. Pansy est juste à coté de toi.  
– C'est de ta faute aussi, s'écria Hannah. Mes neurones font une fugue quand t'es pas là pour les retenir !  
– Pourquoi Zac ne veut pas me voir ?demanda Pansy d'une petite voix.  
– Il était de mauvais poil aujourd'hui, mentit Ernie. Il ne voulait voir personne, en fait il a dit « je ne veux pas voir Pansy, Drago, Hermione Granger et tous ces préfets... » ce n'était pas dirigé contre toi personnellement.

*Vraiment ?*

– Ernie t'es trop cool, dit Hannah en regardant le préfet de façon admirative.

Susan émergea enfin de sous la table elle attrapa Hannah par le bras et s'assit à coté d'elle.

– Là je viens empêcher ta fuite de neurone, dit Susan. Je crois que t'as suffisamment gaffé comme ça.  
– Attends, dit Hannah. J'avais un truc à dire...

Ils attendirent pendant quelques secondes qu'Hannah finisse sa phrase.

– J'ai oublié.  
– Moi j'ai un truc à te dire Justin, intervint Anthony. Est-ce que tu as donné de la simple bièraubeurre aux filles ?  
– Oui ! s'écria Hannah. Voilà, c'est ça que je voulais dire. Alors Justin est-ce que tu as donné de simples filles aux bièraubeurres ?

Susan éclata de nouveau de rire et dû s'accrocher à Hannah pour ne pas glisser.

*Quel spectacle désolant... pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de m'éclater comme ça moi ?*

– J'ai peut-être versé un peu de whisky pur-feu dans leur verre, apprit timidement Justin.  
– Ramenez-les maintenant au château, conseilla Anthony. Si quelqu'un les voient... vous feriez mieux de passer par l'un des passages secrets.  
– On les connait pas nous, les passages secrets ! apprit Justin.  
– Harry Potter les connait lui, dit Anthony.  
– Y'a plus qu'à le trouver, dit Justin.  
– Ernie et Justin vous n'avez qu'à partir ensemble, Miranda tu restes avec elles, Pansy et moi on va aller de notre coté, expliqua Anthony. Les premiers qui le trouvent envoient un patronus aux autres.

Ernie et Justin se levèrent alors que Miranda retenaient Hannah et Susan qui tenaient absolument à monter sur les tables pour danser.

– Ça ira ? s'inquiéta Justin.  
– Je m'en sortirais, lui répondit Miranda.  
– Eurk, dit Hannah. Arrêter avec vos mièvreries, vous aller me faire vomir !

Anthony et Pansy sortirent donc des Trois Balais, ils partirent vers la droite, alors qu'Ernie et Justin prenaient à gauche.

– Alors ? demanda Anthony. Ça se passe plutôt bien entre Terry et toi, malgré...  
– Oui, dit Pansy. C'est vraiment un gentil garçon.  
– C'est bizarre je suis son meilleur ami, dévoila Anthony. Et je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous.

*Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire à celui-là ? Terry ne m'a pas briefée !*

– Ben en fait, on a décidé ça un peu à l'arrache, dévoila Pansy. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on a rompu juste après.  
– Mais il avait bien des sentiments pour toi ? demanda Anthony.

*C'est ça le meilleur ami ? C'est quand même lui qui devrait savoir pour qui il en pince.*

– ça m'étonnerais beaucoup, répondit Pansy. Il n'aurait pas réagit comme ça autrement. Et puis quand on s'embrassait, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'en éprouvait aucun plaisir.

*Ce qui a beau être normal vu la situation, je peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça vexant.*

– Ah ? dit Anthony.

Soudain Harry Potter sortit d'une mince ruelle.

– Harry ! appela Anthony.

Le Serpentard semblait légèrement gêné alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Anthony lui expliquait la situation, Harry se détendait.

– Tiens Ginny ! dit Pansy en la voyant apparaître à son tour de la ruelle.  
– Pansy ! dit Ginny presque effrayée.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ?  
– J'avais oublié qu'il me fallait une nouvelle plume, expliqua Ginny.  
– Tu n'es pas du tout dans la bonne partie de Pré-au-Lard, apprit Anthony.  
– Je sais, j'ai voulu prendre un raccourci, dévoila Ginny. Mais je me suis trompée de chemin.  
– C'est dommage que ton plan avec la boule n'ait pas fonctionné, dit Pansy.  
– Oui, dommage, dit timidement Ginny. J'ai pourtant eu du mal à l'obtenir.

Harry Potter qui regardait ses pieds depuis que Ginny avait apparu, se pinça les lèvres.

– Ont finira par trouver un moyen de le lui faire comprendre, dit Pansy.  
– Sûrement.  
– J'étais sûr qu'il y avait une embrouille avec cette boule, dévoila Anthony. Je l'ai vu chez Zonko.  
– Oui, dit Ginny précipitamment. Bon je vais y aller.  
– Je viens avec toi, décréta Pansy. Comme ça tu ne te tromperas plus de chemin.

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent des deux garçons, après quelques secondes, Pansy vit le patronus d'Anthony qui la frôlait.

– Il faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour Luna et Drago, dit Pansy.  
– Oui, répondit Ginny distraitement alors qu'il approchait de Zonko.  
– On pourrait carrément le lui dire, dévoila Pansy.  
– Non, dit Pansy. Ce n'est pas à nous de le faire.  
– Alors il faut...

Pansy se tue, Zacharias Smith avançait à leur rencontre. Le cœur de Pansy s'emballa, Ginny elle ne remarqua rien, elle regardait la devanture du magasin de Zonko en fronçant les sourcils.

– Salut, dit Zac lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur.  
– Salut, souffla Pansy. Heu... Justin à fait boire de l'alcool à Hannah et Susan. Elles sont complètement saoules, ils sont tous au Trois Balais et attendent Harry Potter pour qu'il les aide à les faire passer par un passage secret, pour que personne ne voit qu'elles sont saoules.  
– Hein ? s'étonna Zac.

-

PDV de Zacharias Smith, élève de Serdaigle

-

*C'est elle qui est pétée ! *songea Zac.  
*Justin n'aurait jamais... qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, évidement qu'il l'aurait fait !*

– Bon, je vais les rejoindre pour leur porter mon aide, proclama Zac.

Il salua les deux Gryffondor, et s'éloigna au mi-pas de course vers les Trois Balais.

– Y'a Zaczac ! s'exclama Hannah alors qu'elle sortait du bar avec les autres.  
– Pansy m'a raconté, dit rapidement Zac.  
– Ah ? Et est-ce qu'elle t'as aussi parlé de... ? demanda Ernie.  
– T'as été un champion sur ce plan là ! déclara Hannah. T'as menti comme un chef, et elle à tout gobé !  
– De quoi vous parlez ? s'étonna Zac.  
– Vous en parlerez plus tard, déclara Harry Potter. On n'a pas de temps à perdre, Honeyduckes va bientôt se vider et on pourrait oublier la discrétion.  
– On serait quand même mieux tous soumis à des sortilèges de Désillusion, proposa Miranda.  
– Excellente idée, dit Harry au bout de quelques secondes. On fera ça juste avant d'entrer dans la boutique. En attendant débrouillez-vous pour les faire marcher droit.

Ernie prit Hannah par la taille pour l'obliger à suivre ses pas. Zac fit la même chose avec Susan.

*Faudrait pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi elle aussi. N'empêche c'est normal qu'une fille comme Pansy tombe amoureuse de moi quand on y réfléchit. Je suis beau, intelligent... un beau parti quoi !*

– C'est nul les chagrins d'amours, déclara Susan a Zac.  
– Sûrement, répondit Zac.  
– T'as jamais pleuré à cause d'une peine de cœur, toi je parie, dit Susan.  
– Non, c'est vrai, répondit Zac.

*D'ailleurs je ne pense pas que cela puisse un jour m'arriver. Je contrôle toutes mes émotions à la perfection.*

– Moi si, Anthony m'a brisé le cœur, l'enfoiré, raconta Susan.  
– Pourtant vous aviez dit que vous aviez rompu, pas qu'il t'avait largué, dit Zac. Je croyais que vous étiez tous les deux d'accord.  
– C'est vrai, dit Susan. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être amoureuse de lui et d'avoir le cœur en miette.  
– Mais alors pourquoi vous avez rompu ? s'étonna Zac.  
– On est arrivé, annonça Harry en sortant sa baguette.

Il soumit les Serdaigle à des sortilèges de désillusion.

– J'entre le premier, dit-il. Vous suivrez un par un sauf pour les futures alcooliques, elles, vous les accompagnez. Vous devez entrer dans la réserve au fond de la confiserie.

Il s'assura que tout le monde avait comprit puis entra dans la boutique.

– Allons-y, déclara Ernie à Hannah.  
– Où tu veux, répondit-elle.

Ils entrèrent suivit par Miranda, puis par Zac et Susan.

– Tu crois qu'ils ont des caméras ? murmura Susan alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu du magasin.  
– Non, je ne pense, répondit Zac. Nous sommes dans un magasin de sorcier je te rappelle.

Zac entraîna Susan vers le fond de la boutique, mais ils durent s'arrêter près d'un immense bocal de bonbons rouges parce que l'un des vendeurs n'était pas très loin.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour dégager ? demanda Susan un peu plus fort que ce que Zac aurait voulu.

*Elle va nous faire repérer !*

Soudain de l'autre coté de la boutique un carton tomba sur le sol en étalant les bonbons qu'il contenait sur le sol. Aussitôt le vendeur accourut, Zac en profita et poussa Susan vers la porte de la réserve qui... se la prit en pleine figure alors qu'Harry l'ouvrait.

– Outch !

Harry attrapa son poignet et la tira à l'intérieur.

– Tu m'as fait mal ! Cria-t-elle lorsque Zac referma la porte derrière lui.  
– Tais-toi ! murmura Harry.

Il fit volte face et alla ouvrir une trappe dissimulée par la poussière.

– Vous suivez le chemin, les autres vous attendent à une vingtaine de mètres, dit-il.

Zac et Susan descendirent sous la trappe, Harry la referma en grommelant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour garder son statut de divinité.

Puis le noir se fit.

– Zaczac ! Il fait noir, fit remarquer Susan.  
– Je sais, dit-il en sortant sa baguette. Lumos.

Il prit Susan par le poignet et l'entraîna sur le chemin escarpé.

– Tu crois qu'il y a des dragons ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Pas à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Zac distraitement.  
– T'as raison Zaczac, dit Susan.  
– Mais pourquoi vous m'appelez Zaczac ?  
– Parce que c'est le nom de la souris dans Cendrillon, expliqua Susan.  
– Quoi ?  
– Parce que c'est le nom de...  
– J'ai compris, dit Zac. Mais pourquoi la souris ? Je ressemble plutôt au prince charmant.  
– Les princes charmants c'est des nuls, dit Susan. Anthony était un prince charmant !

Soudain ils virent la lumière qui montrait la présence des autres.

– Vous en avez mis du temps, déclara Ernie.  
– On a tenu à piquer des bonbons avant, mentit Susan.  
– Cool, dit Hannah. Fais tourner !  
– Les bouteilles ont suffisamment tourné aujourd'hui, dit Ernie.

*Je ne suis pas la souris ! Je suis le prince charmant !*

Ils attendirent en silence que les autres arrivent.

*Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont les filles avec Cendrillon ? C'est une histoire de moldu en plus, je ne la connais presque pas... *  
*Et puis je suis un prince charmant pas une souris !*  
*Maintenant que j'y pense, lors de l'une de nos premières séances de binôme, je crois bien que Pansy s'est retrouvée enfermée dans une citrouille, lorsqu'elle en est ressortie elle portait une robe sublime et... des chaussures de vair. Il me semble qu'il y a un lien avec le conte. *  
*Elle voudrait sûrement que je sois son prince charmant, ce qui normal...*

Les autres Serdaigles arrivèrent et la marche fut fermée par Harry Potter.

– C'est tout droit, dit-il.

Ils se mirent en route, alors que Susan et Hannah commençaient lentement mais sûrement à dégriser.

– Je crois que... commença Susan avec un haut-le-cœur.  
– Que quoi ? demanda Zac effrayé.  
– Moi aussi...dit Hannah avec une main devant sa bouche.

Zac lâcha aussitôt Susan qui tomba sur le sol, elle eut trois haut-le-cœur avant de vomir.

– Galette, dit Justin amusé.  
– Ce n'est pas drôle, réprima Miranda.  
– Si, dit Hannah qui commençait à rire.

Soudain elle s'arrêta, repoussa Ernie et vomit en s'appuyant contre la paroi.

– Génial, dit Harry. Quand les prochaines générations viendront ici, ils verront une étrange flore qui aura poussé grâce à vos galettes. Qu'est-ce que vous avez mangé à midi ?  
– C'est cool, dit Susan en se relevant.

*Très cool...*

Ils se remirent en route, arrivé près de la sortie, ils attendirent qu'Harry leur donne le feu vert puis sortirent. Ils rejoignirent aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent leur salle commune. Miranda entraîna Susan et Hannah dans leur dortoir.

– Une bonne chose de faite, dit Ernie. Imaginez si quelqu'un les avaient vues, elles auraient été renvoyées.  
– Je ne suis pas une souris ! dit Zac à haute voix.  
– Oh ? dit Justin. C'est que maintenant que tu nous le dis ?  
– Désolé, dit Zac.  
– Bon, je vais préparer nos devoirs à moi et aux filles pour demain, déclara Ernie. Elles auront sûrement du mal à se concentrer, je vais leur mâcher le travail.  
– Mouais, et moi je vais rattraper le retard que j'ai accumulé cette semaine.

Les deux garçons s'attablèrent, alors que Zac s'étalait sur un canapé.

*Je ne suis pas une souris, je suis le prince charmant ! Pas celui de Pansy, mais je suis un prince charmant. Pansy elle est une Cendrillon, mais je ne suis pas son prince charmant. Son prince charmant c'est... non, elle n'a pas de prince charmant, elle doit rester toute seule, elle n'a pas à aller avec d'autres garçons... et mince voilà que ça me reprend ! Elle a le droit de mener la vie qu'elle veut, je n'ai rien à en dire...  
Et si j'essayais d'être son prince charmant ? Non elle est trop cruche pour moi.  
En même temps... il lui faut quelqu'un... mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
Y'a un problème là je crois... pourquoi est-ce que je ne veux pas qu'elle aille avec un autre ? Se pourrait-il que je sois... jaloux ?  
Jaloux.  
Jaloux ? Non, pas moi ! Attends !  
Quoique...  
Merde, je crois bien que je m'intéresse à la cruche plus qu'il ne le faudrait.*


	28. Chapitre 28 : Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Chapitre 28 : Souvenirs, souvenirs**

-

_**PDV de Susan Bones, élève de Serdaigle**_

-

La journée de la veille revint à la mémoire de Susan, alors qu'elle cherchait la provenance de ce mal de tête carabiné qui l'avait attaqué alors qu'elle n'était pas encore sortie du lit.

– Je vais tuer Justin ! s'exclama-t-elle  
– Parles pas si fort, grogna Hannah. Tu le tiens, je cogne !

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée et Miranda entra dans la chambre.

– Vous êtes réveillées ! s'écria-t-elle.  
– Rah, pas si fort ! dit Hannah en recouvrant sa tête avec son oreiller.  
– Levez-vous, on a une masse de devoir à faire ! dit Miranda.  
– J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une fille fraîche et rayonnante dès le réveil, grogna Susan en replongeant sous ses couvertures.

*Et surtout pas d'une fille qu'a réussi à chopper un mec qui est fou d'amour pour elle !... Ah oui mince, moi aussi y'a un garçon qui... alors disons plutôt qu'elle a réussi à chopper un mec et qu'ils s'aiment mutuellement. Et ça c'est dégueulasse !*

– Dès le réveil ? Les filles il est midi, apprit Miranda.  
– C'est bien ce que je disais, persista Susan.  
– Ernie a vraiment été sympa sur ce coup-là, dévoila Miranda. Il vous a mâché le travail.  
– Ernie a fait quoi ? demanda Hannah en enlevant l'oreiller si brusquement qu'il tomba sur le sol.  
– Il a fait une très grande partie de vos devoirs, dévoila Miranda. Pas tout évidement, c'est Ernie. Mais il y a quand même certaines parties du devoir de métamorphose où il ne vous reste plus qu'à recopier ce qu'il a écrit. Il a du courage, il a écrit trois versions, une pour lui et deux pour vous.  
– Ernie est vraiment un ange quand il s'il met, dit Hannah.  
– On lui achètera des ailes pour Noël, déclara Susan en se levant.

*De jolies ailes blanches*

Susan fila vers la salle de bain aussi vite qu'elle put, avec le reste de ses deux grammes huit dans le sang. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain de longues minutes plus tard, Miranda tirait Hannah par les pieds. L'estomac de Susan criait trop fort pour qu'elles puissent se délecter plus longtemps du spectacle.

– Susan tu tombes bien, s'exclama Ernie dès qu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune. Comment as-tu l'habitude de rédiger tes devoirs de sortilèges ? Tu fais beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes ? Je sais que tu écris le mot « souris » avec un « e » parfois. J'ai aussi remarqué que tu inventes souvent des mots comme aller « petit-déjeuné, » ce n'est pas dans le dictionnaire tu sais.  
– Il faut écrire quoi à la place ?  
– Au lieu d'écrire « ils ont petit-déjeuné », tu écris « ils ont pris leur petit-déjeuner ».  
– C'est plus malin effectivement, mais ça te dérange si on voit ça un peu plus tard ? demanda Susan.  
– Pourquoi ? On n'a rien d'autre à faire !s'étonna Ernie.  
– Ben si le déjeuner, rappela Zac en les rejoignant Le grand, pas le petit, il vient de commencer.  
– Tu as vraiment faim ? demanda Ernie à Susan.  
– Oui, j'ai même très faim, apprit Susan  
– Bon tant pis, où est Hannah ?  
– Elle teste la résistance des bras et des nerfs de Miranda, renseigna Susan.  
– Très bien, dit Ernie distraitement.

*C'est pas vrai ! Il est déjà replongé dans son bouquin ! Y'a des filles à poil dessus ou quoi ?*  
Voila que je remplace Hannah.*

– On descend ? demanda Zac à Susan.  
– Oui, où est Justin ?  
– Il se cache de toi et Hannah.  
– Il a raison.

Zac et Susan rejoignirent la table des Serdaigle et s'y installèrent cote à cote.

– Dis-moi, ça fonctionne comment quand on pense que quelqu'un nous intéresse ?

Susan recracha son jus de citrouille.

*Fallait que ça tombe sur moi.*

– Pas que ça me concerne, dit aussitôt Zac. Tu penses bien que j'ai bien trop de maîtrise sur moi-même pour...  
– J'espère bien que tu perdras ta maîtrise et que tu tomberas amoureux même si ça doit faire très mal, apprit Susan en s'essuyant.  
– C'est méchant ce que tu me dis là, s'alarma Zac.  
– Non Zac, ça n'a rien de méchant, expliqua Susan. Tu connais ce proverbe, ou cette expression enfin ce truc qui consiste à dire que « Mieux vaut mourir d'un amour malheureux que de n'avoir jamais connu l'amour ».  
– évidement que je connais, répondit Zac. Et tu apprendras qu'il s'agit d'un proverbe.

*Change pas lui !*

– Ouais, ben figures-toi Zaczac, que c'est vrai, apprit Susan. Et comme tu es mon pote et que même si tu es parfois un peu tape-sur-système, je t'aime bien. Et je préférais que tu tombes amoureux et que tu souffres, plutôt que tu ne tombes jamais amoureux de ta vie.

Zac resta silencieux quelques secondes.

*Mon dieu ! Aurais-je réussi à blesser Zaczac en parlant de son coté tape-sur-système ?*

– J'ai parlé avec une élève de première année, dit soudain Zac. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y a pas de Zaczac dans Cendrillon.  
– Quoi ?  
– Il n'y a pas de...  
– J'ai compris, dit-elle vivement. Il me semble que le prénom de la souriS : c'est Jack. Si ma mémoire est bonne c'est la grosse souris Gus qui le surnomme JackJack. Tu vois, JackJack Zaczac, c'est presque pareil.  
– Mouais, dit vaguement Zac. Comment tu fais pour te souvenir de ça ?  
– C'est un truc de fille ce dessin animé, tu peux pas comprendre, expliqua Susan.  
– Mouais, les filles...

*Tais-toi Susan, ne dis surtout pas une chose que tu pourrais regretter. Si tu lui poses une question, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il te réponde.*

– Zaczac, peut-être as-tu envie de me parler de cette fille pour laquelle tu en pinces ?

*Mais c'est quoi mon problème ?*

– J'en pince pour aucune fille, paniqua Zac. Je voulais juste me renseigner auprès d'une fille, avoir plusieurs points de vue c'est mieux je trouve. J'ai retenu ton truc de « vaut mieux souffrir que de ne pas souffrir ».  
– Oui, c'est à peu près ça, accorda Susan.

Zac replongea vers son bol avec une expression pensive. Susan l'imita.

*Mieux vaut souffrir d'un amour malheureux que de n'avoir jamais connu l'amour. Mouais, maintenant je confirme c'est vrai, mais sur le coup...*

((((((((((FLASH BLACK))))))))))))

Quelques mois plus tôt.

Susan attendait dans le hall du château que son petit-ami, Anthony Goldstein vienne la chercher. Cela faisait quatre mois aujourd'hui qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il n'en avait pas parlé, mais vu le ton sérieux avec lequel il lui avait parlé, Susan espérait bien qu'Anthony chercherait à marquer le coup.

*Aujourd'hui je lui dis que je l'aime !*décréta Susan.

Anthony arriva quelques courtes minutes plus tard. Il embrassa rapidement Susan.

– On va faire un tour dans le parc ? proposa-t-il.

*S'il cache un cadeau, ça doit être un tout petit. Roh ! Le collier qu'on a vu dans une publicité parue dans la gazette du sorcier !*

Ils sortirent donc dehors, Anthony conduisit Susan dans un coin à l'abri des regards qu'ils avaient prit l'habitude de fréquenter.

– Je voulais te parler, déclara Anthony alors qu'ils étaient assis sur une souche d'arbre.

*Il va me dire qu'il m'aime ! Il va me dire qu'il m'aime !*

– Tu es vraiment la petite amie idéale, déclara-t-il. Vraiment j'aurais difficilement pu trouver mieux.

*Roh, mon bitchoune !*

– J'ai des sentiments pour toi, dit Anthony. Ils sont vraiment très fort.

*C'est pas du « je t'aime » mais on n'en est pas loin. De toute façon on ne sort ensemble que depuis quatre mois, je peux attendre encore un peu.*

– Tu te rappelles que tu t'irritais de voir Michael Corner chercher la moindre occasion pour faire des trucs avec sa petite amie. Et que tu étais bien contente que je ne sois pas comme lui.  
– Oui, j'ai vraiment de la chance.  
– Le problème, c'est que normalement le comportement des garçons se rapproche plus de celui de Michael que du mien, expliqua Anthony.  
– Tu veux qu'on... le fasse plus souvent ? Mais tu sais bien que c'est risqué, dit Susan gênée. On peut se faire prendre et...  
– Je ne veux pas le faire plus souvent avec toi, dit maladroitement Anthony.  
– Quoi ? dit Susan d'une voix faible. Mais tu...  
– C'est pas toi, mais je ne peux pas... j'ai déjà du mal avec le peu qu'on...  
– Mais comment ça tu peux pas ? Je suis si laide ? dit furieusement Susan.  
– Non, non, dit précipitamment Anthony. Tu es parfaite, seulement je suis attirée par quelqu'un d'autre et cette attirance et trop forte et m'empêche d'être pleinement avec toi.  
– Et...et tu me dis ça au bout de...quatre mois ! Le jour de nos quatre mois ! S'écria Susan avec colère.  
– C'était aujourd'hui ? Je suis désolé !  
– Je peux au moins savoir qui est cette...cette... fille, dit Susan en contenant sa rage.  
– Heu... c'est Terry.

*Terry ? Terry ? TERRY !*

– Terry Bott ? Mais c'est garçon ! s'écria Susan.  
– Tu comprends pourquoi j'aurais préféré être attiré par toi.  
– Oh c'est pas vrai ! paniqua Susan. Je sors avec un gay ! Tu es amoureux d'un autre, d'un garçon. Et moi qui suis folle amoureuse de toi ! Et... et... j'ai couché avec toi ! Je pensais que tu étais le bon ! Et j'ai des fourmis plein les fesses.

Susan et Anthony se levèrent vivement de la souche d'arbre sur laquelle ils étaient assis.

– Susan, je suis vraiment désolé, en plus j'ai été très maladroit.  
– C'est bon, dit Susan alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. J'ai compris, ne m'approche plus jamais !

Elle s'éloigna vivement et partit bientôt en courant vers sa salle commune où Hannah et Miranda la consolèrent sans savoir pourquoi Susan et Anthony avaient rompu. Il fallu un mois avant que Susan ne se décide à revenir parler à Anthony après qu'il se soit blessé après un match. Susan était depuis devenue sa confidente, Anthony lui parlait souvent de Terry, de la manière dont il s'amusait à se montrer devant lui espérant activer ses hormones. Puis ses crises de jalousie lorsque Terry sortait avec Pansy Parkinson. Susan avait cessé de pleurer pour Anthony, l'épuisement causé par ses larmes avait eu raison d'elle. Elle avait fini par... l'oublier.

(((((((((((((((FIN DU FLASH BLACK)))))))))))))))))))

– Je ne suis pas sûr, dit Zac. Vaut mieux ne pas connaître l'amour si ça fait souffrir.  
– Si Zac, vraiment, dit Susan. Même si après, c'est beaucoup plus difficile pour faire confiance à un autre garçon.

Susan ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers la table des Gryffondor, elle surprit le regard de Neville Londubat posé sur elle.

*Trop difficile.*

Le reste de Serdaigle arrivèrent enfin, Miranda avait même retrouvé Justin qui se faisait copieusement réprimander par Hannah et bientôt par Susan.

– Comment on est sorti de là ? demanda Hannah lorsqu'ils sortaient de la grande salle.  
– C'est Harry Potter, il nous a fait sortir par l'un de ses passages secrets, enfin il nous a fait rentrer plutôt, raconta Zac.  
– Nous devrions le remercier, dit Hannah.  
– Oui, confirma Susan.  
– Et puis il a peut-être une autre sortie au Luxor de prévue ! suggéra Hannah.

Les deux filles descendirent vers les cachots dans l'espoir de croiser Harry.

– S'il n'est pas là dans un quart d'heure, on file faire nos devoirs et on lui envoit un hibou, déclara Hannah.

À peine acheva-t-elle sa phrase que le Serpentard apparut au coin du couloir accompagné de Ron Weasley et de Hermione Granger.

– Alors vous êtes bien rentrées ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.  
– Oui, d'ailleurs, on venait te remercier, dit Susan.  
– Pas de quoi, répondit Harry négligemment.  
– Vous avez vraiment eu chaud, dit Hermione réprobatrice. Si Harry n'avait pas été avec vous, j'aurais été forcée de vous dénoncer.

*Même si Harry était avec nous, elle avait quand même le devoir de nous dénoncer.*

– Dans ce cas on te remercie deux fois Harry, dit Hannah.  
– Au fait, il n'y a pas une autre sortie au Luxor de prévu ? demanda Susan.

*Excellente entrée en matière Susu !*

– Je n'ai pas fixé de date, mais j'y pense, promit Harry.  
– Je me souviens de la dernière fois, c'était vraiment l'éclate, dit Susan.  
– C'est surtout vous deux qui vous êtes éclatées, si je me souviens bien, dit Harry.

*Rah les chansons qu'on a chanté Hannah et moi sur la mini scène... j'adore regarder danser les gens sur...*se remémora Susan.

-

PDV de Harry Potter, élève de Serpentard

-

*Comment on a fait pour ramener ces deux là déjà ? Je me souviens bien de leur démarche chancelante sur le chemin du retour, au moins.*songea Harry.

– En tout cas, Susan et moi serions très contentes d'y retourner, apprit Hannah.  
– Et moi je serais très content de vous revoir dans le même état que l'autre fois, dit Harry.  
– On serait tous très contents de vous revoir comme ça, ajouta Ron.  
– On a des devoirs, rappela Hermione.  
– Nous aussi, à plus tard, dit Susan.

Les deux Serdaigle s'éloignèrent et les Serpentard repartirent vers leur salle commune. Ils s'installèrent à une même table et commencèrent leur devoir de Métamorphose.

– C'est quoi le sujet déjà ?demanda Ron.  
– « Les métamorphoses involontaires des objets provoquées par les jeunes sorciers », rappela Hermione.  
– Merci Hermione.  
– De rien Ron.

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent avant de replonger dans leurs parchemins. Harry était préoccupé par autre chose pour se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer.

*Je peux leur dire que j'ai un livre à rendre à la bibliothèque... non ce n'est pas très crédible. Ou alors, je peux leur dire que je veux voir Dean au sujet de son magazine de Quidditch... non c'est stupide, pourquoi je sortirais de la salle commune alors que le magazine est dans mon dortoir. Il faut que je trouve une excuse !*

– Vous avez un exemple ? demanda Hermione. Moi je me souviens avoir métamorphosé les cheveux d'une fille de ma classe, en vers de terre quand j'avais neuf ans. Les gens du ministère ont débarqués et ils ne m'ont même pas dit que j'étais une sorcière, il m'aura fallu attendre ma lettre de Poudlard.

Harry lui se souvenait bien avoir métamorphosé un objet quand il était enfant.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((FLASH BLACK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sept ans plus tôt.

Lily et James Potter marchaient dans un quartier résidentiel, il entourait un jeune garçon de dix ans qui n'était autre que Harry Potter.

– Pourquoi on est pas venus par la cheminée ? demanda Harry à sa mère.  
– Parce que leur cheminée n'est pas reliée au réseau, apprit Lily Potter. Les cheminées des moldus ne le sont jamais.  
– Comment ils font pour se déplacer ? demanda Harry abasourdi.  
– Ils utilisent les voitures que tu vois sur la route, renseigna James Potter.  
– Les pauvres..., les plaignit Harry.  
– On est arrivé, s'exclama Lily.  
– La corvée, se plaignit James.  
– Il faut bien que cela arrive de temps en temps, dit Lily. Et puis heureusement qu'on a une excuse pour que cela ne se déroule jamais chez nous. Ça a du bon d'appartenir à la communauté des sorciers.

Harry regarda la maison devant lui. C'était une maison semblable à toutes celles qui l'entouraient, les buissons étaient parfaitement taillés et les allées nettoyées.

*Décidément je n'aime vraiment pas cet endroit... c'est comme instinctif.*

Les trois sorciers s'avancèrent vers la porte du 4 Privet Drive et frappèrent à la porte. Une grande et maigre femme brune leur ouvrit.

– Lily ! dit-elle avec un sourire. Cela fait tellement longtemps.  
– Quatre ans, répondit Lily en forçant son sourire.  
– Entrez, entrez, dit Pétunia Dursley en s'écartant.

Elle salua poliment James et fit une bise à Harry.

*Je suis sûre qu'elle a du mal à m'approcher.*

Pétunia conduisit ensuite ses invités jusqu'au salon, Harry aperçut une table dressée dans la salle à manger. Vernon et Dudley étaient tous les deux assis sur un canapé et se levèrent dès qu'ils les virent entrer dans la pièce. Les politesses de rigueur furent échangées bien qu'il y avait une certaine appréhension mêlée de peur chez les moldus.

*Ils se souviennent bien de notre dernière visite on dirait.*

Quatre ans plus tôt, les Potter avaient été convié chez les Dursley comme ce jour-là. Harry ne maîtrisait pas vraiment la magie et avait trouvé moyen de chiper la baguette magique de son père pour aller mettre le feu dans le placard sous l'escalier qui ne lui plaisait pas.  
Le repas commença et les convives se forçaient encore pour faire la conversation.

– Au fait Pétunia, comment as-tu réagi quand toi et ta famille aviez appris que Lily allait aller entrer Poudlard ? demanda James avec une politesse forcée.  
– Cela nous avait fait très bizarre, répondit Pétunia. Et je dois avouer qu'au début...

Harry n'écouta pas plus loin la conversation, il vit son cousin Dudley qui s'amusait avec un puzzle dans le salon. Il le rejoignit aussitôt.

– Besoin d'aide ? demanda Harry.  
– Si tu n'utilises pas tes trucs, je veux bien, dit prudemment Dudley.

*Mes trucs ? Ah oui, ma magie ! Il en a une peur panique le pauvre Dudichounet à sa maman.*

– Je ne peux pas faire mes trucs sans baguette, rassura Harry. Et encore je ne sais jamais ce que je vais faire.  
– Tu n'as toujours pas de baguette magique ? demanda Dudley.  
– Je vais en acheter une pendant les vacances, apprit Harry. Je rentre à Poudlard en septembre.

Les deux jeunes garçons continuèrent d'assembler le puzzle lorsque l'attention d'Harry se porta sur une photo montrant une grosse femme entourée de chiens.

– Qui-est-ce ? demanda Harry.  
– Ma tante Marge, renseigna Dudley. D'habitude elle vient pour mon anniversaire, mais cette année elle n'est pas venue.  
– Elle est vraiment très grosse, dit Harry. On aurait même l'impression qu'elle...gonfle.  
– Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu dis.  
– Mais je ne suis pas très gentil.  
– J'avais remarqué, assura Dudley froidement.

Harry se retourna lentement vers son cousin alors que la colère montait en lui. Dudley se recroquevilla sous son regard avec vive angoisse. Soudain Dudley hurla en regardant à la droite d'Harry, sur la table où était posée la photo de la tante Marge. Les Dursley et les Potter accoururent aussitôt, Harry regarda ce qui avait fait hurler son cousin et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un simple ballon gonflable recouvert de tweed.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Vernon après avoir empoigné Dudley et l'avoir éloigné d'Harry.  
– La photo de la tante Marge ! Cria Dudley. C'est le ballon maintenant !

Les Potter se tournèrent vers le ballon.

– Tu as pris quelle baguette ? demanda Lily exaspérée à son fils.  
– Aucune, se défendit Harry. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je regardais ailleurs quand la photo s'est transformée.

Le père de Harry prit le ballon et l'inspecta, il sortit sa baguette et murmura quelques incantations.

– Bravo fiston ! dit-il lorsqu'il eut terminé.  
– James ! réprimanda Lily.  
– Mais attend d'être à l'école pour nous prouver tout ton talent en métamorphose, rattrapa James.  
– Bon, reprit la tante Pétunia. Le dessert nous attend.

Elle conduisit la petite troupe vers la table avec une rage contenue que même Harry décrypta. Il l'aperçut même en train d'avaler une aspirine dans la cuisine. Dudley ne retourna pas faire le puzzle, il resta agrippé à la manche de son père toute la soirée. Trois ans plus tard, les Potter allaient être invité une nouvelle fois, mais au mois de novembre, lorsque Harry était à Poudlard.

((((((((((((((((((FIN DU FLASH BLACK))))))))))))))))))))))))

*J'ai trouvé ! Merci Tante Pétunia !*

– J'ai une affreuse migraine, apprit Harry. Je vais demander une potion à l'infirmière.  
– D'accord, dit simplement Hermione.

Harry sortit hors de la salle commune et fonça au pas de course vers le balcon en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Ginny était déjà arrivée, Harry remarqua qu'elle avait mit une très légère touche de maquillage sur ses yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent avant d'avoir prit la peine d'échanger un mot.

– C'est pour moi ça ? demanda Harry en désignant les yeux de Ginny.  
– Non, je faisais un essai, justifia Ginny. Alors tu as ramené les Serdaigle hier après-midi ?  
– Oui, on n'a pratiquement eu aucun ennui, expliqua Harry.  
– Tant mieux.  
– C'était quoi cette histoire de boule magique avec Loufoca ? demanda Harry.  
– Elle s'appelle Luna, grimaça Ginny. En fait c'est une boule dans laquelle j'ai inséré une image, une seule. Après ça j'ai programmé trois questions sur lesquelles l'image devait apparaître.  
– Et pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? demanda Harry. Et puis quelle image et quelles questions ?  
– Ça a marché, rectifia Ginny. Ce qui n'a pas marché c'est la réaction qu'a eu Luna. Elle a cru que la boule ne fonctionnait pas, en voyant l'éraflure que j'avais causé en balançant la boule sur le comptoir de Fred et Georges, elle a pensé que la boule était devenue défectueuse.  
– Et c'était quoi l'image et les questions ? répéta Harry.  
– Ça, ça ne te concerne pas.  
– Si ça me concerne, on passe la moitié de nos journées à s'embrasser, dit Harry. Donc tu dois me dire ce qui se passe dans la deuxième moitié de tes journées.

Ginny rit et Harry sentit son cœur louper un battement.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant la tête d'Harry.  
– Rien, rien, mentit-il.

Harry ré-embrassa Ginny.

– Faut que j'aille faire mes devoirs, dit Ginny.  
– Encore un peu...  
– Non, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, insista Ginny.  
– Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la statue du type avec une massue sur la tête, dit Harry.  
– On va nous voir, prévint Ginny.  
– Il n'y a jamais personne dans cette partie du château, c'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va changer.

Ginny se laissa convaincre et ils descendirent toux les deux les escaliers en s'arrêtant tout les trois pas pour s'embrasser.

*Heureusement que personne ne sait que je me comporte aussi stupidement... avec Ginny Weasley en plus.*

– Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a une semaine que l'on s'embrasserait comme ça, dit Ginny.  
– Moi non plus je ne l'aurais pas cru, dit Harry.  
– Moi non seulement je ne l'aurais pas cru, mais en plus je lui aurais jeté un sort pour avoir osé m'insulter de la sorte.

Harry éclata de rire.

– Si je me souviens bien, il y a une semaine de ça, on avait déjà commencé, dit Harry.

-

PDV de Ginny Weasley élève de Gryffondor.

-

– C'était différent, dit Ginny.  
– Oui, confirma Harry.

Ils étaient arrivés près de la fameuse statue du type qui a une massue sur la tête, lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent pour la dernière fois de la journée. Ils étaient cachés par la statue lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas. Harry et Ginny regardèrent de tous les cotés en guise de cachette plus performante que la statue.

– Et si ce n'était pas la boule qui était défectueuse ? proposa Pansy.  
– Si elle l'était, assura Luna. On voyait bien l'éraflure.  
– Oh non, murmura Ginny.

Elle poussa Harry derrière la statue en espérant qu'elle pourrait arrêter Pansy et Luna avait qu'elles n'arrivent à son niveau.

– Salut les filles, s'exclama-t-elle en marchant vivement vers elles.  
– Tiens, justement Ginny, on parlait de cette éraflure sur la boule, je pense que ce n'est pas assez grave pour abîmer une boule magique aussi puissante, expliqua Pansy avec un air entendu.  
– Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, renchérit Ginny. Heu... vous allez où là ?  
– On voulait aller dans le parc, apprit Pansy.  
– Ce n'est pas le bon chemin, précisa Ginny.  
– On voulait faire un petit détour, dit Pansy.

Soudain, Luna regarda fixement la statue derrière Ginny, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

*Elle a comprit !*

– Je n'ai plus envie d'aller dans le parc, dit Luna. Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque.  
– Moi aussi, dit aussitôt Ginny, il faut que je leur rende un livre.  
– Bon alors je vous laisse je retourne dans la salle commune, décréta Pansy un peu déçue.

Elle s'éloigna en laissant Luna et Ginny seules dans le couloir, dès qu'elle fut hors de portée de voix, Luna lança :

– Salut Harry !

Harry sortit lentement de sa cachette.

– Salut... Louf Luna, se reprit-il.  
– Bon je vais vous laissez, dit Luna. Vous devez sûrement reprendre là où vous vous êtes arrêté.  
– Non, non, dit Ginny. Tu te trompes, on discutait du cadeau d'anniversaire de Ron, on s'est dit que ça lui ferais plaisir si sa soeur et son meilleur ami faisaient un cadeau commun.  
– Ça lui ferait un super cadeau, c'est sûr, convint Luna.  
– Oui un super cadeau, renchérit Harry.  
– Alors je vais vous laisser discuter du cadeau de Ron, dit Luna en s'éloignant.

Elle fit quelques pas puis se retourna et lança :

– Vous êtes prévenant, on est le 28 mai et l'anniversaire de Ron est le 1er mars, dit-elle. Vous avez onze mois encore pour en parler

Elle bifurqua à nouveau et s'éloigna avec un sourire.

– Oh non ! geignit Ginny.  
– Elle est du genre à parler ? demanda Harry.  
– Luna ? Non, elle ne dira rien, assura Ginny. Mais je devrais quand même la rattraper.  
– Tiens-moi au courant, dit Harry.

Ils échangèrent un baiser rapide, et Ginny fila dans la direction de Luna. Elle la retrouva dans les escaliers.

– Luna, dit Ginny. …coutes, tu te trompes complètement sur ce que tu crois savoir.  
– Je ne pense pas, dit Luna. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser une fois.  
– Ah bon ?  
– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien à personne, assura Luna. C'est à toi et à Harry de le faire.  
– On n'en 'est pas là, dit Ginny.

*Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Jamais on y viendra... on s'embrasse juste comme ça, pour passer le temps...*

– On va quand même à la bibliothèque ? demanda Luna. On verra peut-être Drago.

*J'avais failli oublier ces deux là.*

– Je crois bien qu'il me fuit, apprit Luna.

*QUOI ? Elle s'en est enfin rendu compte ?*

– Vraiment ? feint Ginny.  
– Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?  
– Demande lui, conseilla Ginny.  
– On m'a déjà dit ça, dit Luna. Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous allez dire à tes frères ?  
– Je n'en ai aucune idée.

*Mes frères... mouais... mes frères...*

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((FLASH BLACK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Moins d'un an plus tôt.

Ginny était revenue de Poudlard quelques jours auparavant et restait pour la première fois seule au Manoir « Le Terrier » avec cinq de ses frères. Fred et Georges vivaient encore à la maison pour quelques temps, Bill et Charlie étaient venus passer quelques vacances en Angleterre. Bill avait ramené sa petite-amie Fleur Delacour, Percy lui n'était pas revenu, il était fâché avec sa famille dont il n'appréciait pas la morale. Ou plutôt la non-morale.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Ginny à Fred.  
– « Comment se débarrasser d'une sœur encombrante », répondit Fred laconique.

*Piquée.*

– ça ressemble beaucoup à « Comment supporter sa famille jusqu'à sa majorité », dit Ginny.  
– Alors tu comptes partir de la maison à ta majorité, dit Georges avec espoir.

*Piquée.*

– Je ne pense pas avoir le choix de toute façon, dit Ginny.  
– Ça m'étonnerait que maman te laisse à la rue, dit Ron en s'attablant à la table de jardin avec les autres.  
– Ça m'étonnerait aussi, dit Georges. Il ne faudrait pas entacher notre nom avec une vagabonde.

*Piquée.*

– Sûrement, dit Ginny. Mais rassurez-vous, je partirais le plus tôt possible.  
– À la bonne heure, dit Fred.

*Piquée.*

– Ils arrivent quand Harry et Hermione ? demanda Fred à Ron.  
– Dans deux semaines, répondit-il.  
– Ça nous fera un peu d'animation, et puis Harry a toujours de bonnes idées pour embêter Ginny, c'est très amusant à regarder, raconta Georges.

*Piquée.*

Ginny se leva sans ne rien laisser paraître de sa peine et rentra dans la maison. Elle s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit une conversation en provenance du salon.

– Le pire c'est qu'on va être obligée d'en faire notre demoiselle d'honneur, raconta Bill. Puisque Gabrielle la sœur de Fleur va l'être elle aussi.  
– Du moment qu'elle ne fait que de la figuration, ça peut passer, dit Charlie. Après tout, Ginny est suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas gâcher le mariage de son frère en crachant sur nous.

*Piquée... piquée... piquée... très mal piquée.*

Ginny entendit un froissement derrière elle, elle fit volte face et vit Ron qui la regardait. Visiblement, lui aussi avant entendu la conversation. Ginny monta rapidement les escaliers, sans que Ron ne bouge, elle entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte, la verrouilla, puis enfin, pleura.

((((((((((((((((((((((FIN DU FLASH BLACK))))))))))))))))))))))))))

– Je ne compte rien dire à mes frères, ajouta finalement Ginny. Ils ne sauront jamais rien.  
– Bon.  
– Faut que j'aille prendre l'air, dit subitement Ginny.

*Faut que je respire à tout prix, je ne devrais pas penser à la maison quand je suis ici... à l'abri.*

Ginny sortit en direction du parc, en chemin elle croisa Padma Patil.

*Il faut que je supprime tous ses souvenirs de ma mémoire.*songea Ginny.

-

PDV de Padma Patil, élève de Poufsouffle

-

*Alors, si je me souviens bien, c'est derrière la statue du type avec une massue sur la tête.*songea Padma.

Padma rejoint la statue où Dean l'attendait.

– Tu m'as manqué, dit aussitôt Dean en la tirant vers lui.  
– Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.  
– Alors comment ça se passe chez les Poufsouffle ?  
– Eh bien Terry et Anthony continuent de me poser leurs drôles de question, je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils mijotent tous les deux, apprit Padma. Mandy et Lisa sont toujours égales à elles-mêmes et Michael Corner déprime de n'avoir pas réussi à trouver une nouvelle petite amie à la hauteur de sa réputation.  
– Michael Corner ? Quelle réputation il a lui ?  
– On cherche toujours, répondit Padma.

Dean lui sourit et l'embrassa.

– Et sinon ? Chez les Serpentard, quoi de neuf ?  
– Tout le monde est très bizarre et j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à m'en rendre compte, confia Dean. D'abord, il y a Harry qui fait des cachotteries à Ron, depuis sept ans qu'on est dans le même dortoir, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Ensuite, il y a Ron, ses magazines de filles nues prennent la poussière, et ça c'est très bizarre. Neville, alors lui c'est le plus flagrant, tu te rappelles qu'il est un peu méchant d'habitude ?  
– Oui, un vrai sadique, surtout avec Susan Bones.  
– Et bien c'est à croire qu'il à bouffer de l'agneau, il est tout calme, raconta Dean. Quand aux filles, la seule nouvelle que j'aie, c'est qu'apparemment Lavande cherche un nouveau copain.  
– Je devrais peut-être le dire à Michael, dit Padma.  
– Deux idiots prétentieux ensemble ? Bonne idée.

Ils se remirent à s'embrasser.

*Quand je pense à la première fois que j'ai voulu un baiser de Dean, si j'avais pu deviner à cette époque que cela se réaliserait un jour...*

((((((((((((((((((((((((FLASH BLACK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Moins d'un an plus tôt.

– Tu peux me passer le sel Padma ? demanda poliment Dean.

Padma s'exécuta, elle était à table en compagnie de ses parents, de sa sœur et du nouveau petit ami de celle-ci venu passer deux semaines de vacance avec les Patil Ils dînaient sur la terrasse, les nuits d'août étaient encore douces.

– C'est à qui de débarrasser ? demanda Priyanka Patil la mère des deux filles.  
– À Padma, répondit aussitôt Parvati.  
– Prends soin du grand plat ma puce, conseilla Priyanka à sa fille.  
– Je sais, répondit Padma.

Toute la famille se leva, et retourna vaquer à ses occupations, hormis Padma qui nettoya la table et rangea la cuisine. Elle était de plus en plus rapide à effectuer sa corvée, bien qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore très bien les sortilèges domestiques. Il lui fallut une demi-heure pour nettoyer complètement la terrasse et la cuisine, elle achevait de mettre les chaises en place contre la table, lorsque Dean entra.

– Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda poliment Padma.  
– De l'eau, répondit Dean.

Padma lui prit un verre qu'elle remplit, Dean le vida, puis le nettoya et le rangea.

– Je pouvais le faire, dit Padma.  
– Tu avais fini, dit Dean. Je n'allais pas t'en rajouter.

Il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant puis ressortit.

*Mais il est gentil ! Un Serpentard gentil ? Ce n'est pas incompatible ?*

Le lendemain midi, les parents des filles ne mangèrent pas à la maison. Et ce fut au tour de Parvati de préparer le repas et de débarrasser la table. Dean fuit la cuisine après qu'elle eut cassé sa troisième assiette, il rejoignit Padma qui mettait à jour sa correspondance. Elle achevait sa lettre à Terry, lorsque Dean s'assit à coté d'elle.

– À qui tu écris ? demanda-t-il.  
– J'ai fini mes lettres pour Mandy, Lisa et Terry, je commence celle pour Anthony, apprit Padma.  
– Tu écris à beaucoup de monde, remarqua Dean.  
– Je n'ai que ça à faire pendant les vacances, renseigna Padma.  
– C'est dommage que vous ne vous entendiez pas Parvati et toi.  
– Pas vraiment, dit Padma. Ne le prend pas mal, mais je trouve que Parvati n'est pas une fille gentille en qui on peut avoir toute confiance. Si on s'entendait bien, je le prendrais mal à chaque fois qu'elle ne ferait un coup bas. Maintenant je suis habituée.  
– Vu comme ça.

Padma sortit une nouvelle feuille blanche et fit une liste de chose qu'elle voulait dire à Anthony dans sa lettre.

– Vous n'avez pas le même sourire, dit brusquement Dean.  
– Quoi ? dit Padma distraite.  
– Ton sourire est plus franc, vous avez beau être identiques, j'arriverais à vous différencier rien qu'avec ce sourire.

Padma ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant cela.

– Tu vois, je le savais bien, dit Dean.

*Il est vraiment très gentil, trop... comment dire ? Trop...craquant. Parvati à vraiment bon goût.*

Le vent se leva légèrement et la feuille de parchemin sur laquelle Padma écrivait se souleva. D'un même réflexe, Dean et Padma aplatirent leurs mains sur la feuille qui du même coup, se frôlèrent.

*...*

Dean retira sa main et Padma récupéra sa feuille.

– Dean ! J'ai fini ! s'exclama Parvati depuis la cuisine.  
– Je suppose qu'on va devoir attendre que Parvati soit à nouveau obligée de nettoyer la table pour se parler, dit Dean.  
– Oui, alors à demain soir, dit Padma. Ce soir c'est au tour de mon père.  
– Alors à demain soir.

Padma attendit le lendemain soir avec une certaine frénésie qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Dean la rejoignit assez rapidement dans une pièce qui faisait office de débarras et de bibliothèque. Ils discutèrent de longues minutes, avant que Parvati n'ouvre la pièce, passablement furieuse.  
Dean et Padma se retrouvaient ainsi pour discuter quelques minutes tous les un jour et demi. Parvati n'appréciait pas du tout cette habitude qu'ils avaient prise. Le jour du départ de Dean, Parvati embrassa son petit ami durant de longues minutes avant de le laisser descendre au salon pour saluer le reste de la famille.

– Bonne fin de vacances mon garçon, salua Tosh Pavarti le père des filles.  
– Oui, bonne fin de vacances, on était très content de te recevoir, apprit Priyanka.

*Comme si la crise de Parvati au début des vacances ne leur avait pas forcé la main.*

Dean fit un rapide baiser à Parvati.

*S'il espère que les parents ne vont pas le voir parce qu'il est rapide, il se trompe, ils les surveillent de très près depuis quinze jours.*

Dean se tourna ensuite vers Padma et sa grande surprise lui fit une bise.

– On se revoit à la rentrée, dit-il.  
– Bonne fin de vacances, dit automatiquement Padma.  
– À toi aussi.

Parvati ouvrit la porte d'entrée, elle regardait ce court échange d'un œil noir. Dean sortit adressa un nouvel au revoir lorsqu'il fut sur le perron, puis appela le magicobus. Padma sentit un drôle de pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle le vit monter dans le bus à trois étages.

*Merde. J'ai un problème.*

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((FIN DU FLASH BLACK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

– Tu as l'air songeuse, dit Dean.  
– Je repensais aux vacances de cet été, quand tu es venu à la maison, dit Padma.  
– Je trouvais très dommage que ta sœur ne soit pas plus souvent de corvée, dit Dean amusé.

*Ma sœur... Parvati.*

– J'ai des devoirs à faire, dit subitement Padma.  
– Tu pars déjà ? Mais tu viens d'arriver.

*Je viens de me souvenir de Parvati.*

– Oui, mais il faut vraiment...  
– J'aurais pas du parler de Parvati, à chaque fois, tu te mets à fuir, dit Dean.  
– Je sais, dit Padma.

Elle embrassa vivement Dean, puis repartit vers sa salle commune.

*Merde.*


	29. Chapitre 29 : Parieurs

**Chapitre 29 : Parieurs**

**_PDV de Zacharias Smith, élève de Serdaigle._**

– Arrête Justin, je ne suis pas aussi « coincé » que tu le crois, défendit Ernie. Je peux très bien me lever après toi et Zac.  
– On parie ? provoqua Justin. Demain tu te lèves après nous !  
– Ben... hésita Ernie.

*Je me disais aussi.* songea Zac en se réveillant.

Zac ouvrit les yeux, il se redressa hors de son lit et regarda ses camarades de dortoir. Justin était encore en pyjama ou plutôt en caleçon qui lui faisait office de pyjama et Ernie quant à lui était déjà habillé et tenait son sac dans une main.

– Alors ? demanda Justin.  
– C'est à dire que là, on est en période d'ASPIC, justifia Ernie. Une autre fois.  
– Les ASPIC c'est dans plus d'un mois, renseigna Zac, et puis vu que c'est notre dernière année tu n'auras plus beaucoup d'occasion.  
– Sauf si je redouble, dit Ernie.

Justin et Zac échangèrent un regard sceptique et finirent de se préparer. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent Ernie qui était depuis longtemps attablé avec Hannah dans la grande salle. Susan et Miranda arrivèrent quelques secondes après eux. Susan s'assit à coté de Zac et lui parla à voix basse.

– Alors ça devient quoi ton amourette ?  
– Ma quoi ? paniqua Zac, je n'ai pas de...  
– A mon avis, tu ne m'as pas posé ces questions pour rien hier, dit Susan. Alors ?  
– Alors rien, dit Zac. Tu fais erreur.

*C'est vrai, ce n'est pas une amourette puisque il n'y a rien du tout entre moi et... Miss Pintadeland. En dehors du fait, qu'elle m'a avoué qu'elle s'intéressait à moi et que je ne pense pas être si... comment on dit ?... Insensible ? Insensible à son charme.*

– Qu'est-ce que vous vous murmurez tous les deux ? demanda Justin suspicieux.  
– On commente la partie de jambe en l'air qu'on a fait hier soir, apprit Susan.

*Hein ? attendattendattendattend ! J'étais où moi hier soir ?*

– Et ils ont fait ça dans notre dortoir en plus, raconta Hannah. On n'a pas pu dormir du coup Miranda et moi, mais on a appris pleins de trucs !

*D'accord, elles sont en pleine crise d'hystérie collective ! J'étais dans mon lit hier soir.  
Leur folie doit être contagieuse, parce que je crois que je vais m'y mettre.*

– C'était quand même un peu vicieux ce qu'on a fait Susan et moi, faudrait pas choquer Justin, alors ne lui racontez rien, dit Zac en suivant le délire.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

*J'suis trop fort !*

– Allez-y les filles, choquez moi, supplia Justin.  
– Bon arrêtez votre... truc là, coupa Ernie. Ça me met mal à l'aise.  
– Tu es mal à l'aise avec ça ? s'étonna Justin. Attends je vais te mettre mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de t'astiquer ?  
– Quoi ? dit Ernie en rougissant.  
– T'arrive-t-il à fantasmer sur des filles au moins, ou est-ce que tu es trop gêné pour ça ? demanda Zac.

Les filles ricanèrent discrètement devant un Ernie penaud et embarrassé.

– Je... c'est ma vie privé ! déclara Ernie.  
– Ce que vous devriez faire, c'est lui reposer la question quand vous ne serez qu'entres mecs, proposa Miranda. Il vous répondra sûrement plus facilement.  
– Et après vous nous direz ce qu'il a répondu, dit Susan complice.  
– Excellente idée, approuva Miranda.  
– Non, refusa Ernie.  
– Allez, si tu réponds, Zac et moi on te raconte ce qu'on a fait hier soir, dit Susan.  
– D'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faisiez exactement avec cette paire de menotte, demanda Hannah.  
– Ça devait aller avec le fouet, dit Justin.  
– Oui, Susan a des goûts très exotiques, renseigna Zac. Faut que je passe voir l'infirmière pour mes petites blessures d'ailleurs.  
– Bon vous arrêtez ? dit Ernie alors que les Serdaigle repartaient à rire.  
– On peut reparler de ta vie sexuelle à toi si tu préfères, proposa Miranda.  
– Non, ça va... vous n'avez qu'à parler d'autre chose... Hannah, tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus « intéressant » à raconter.  
– J'ai un nouveau masseur pour joue, apprit Hannah.  
– Ah c'est mieux, dit Zac. Alors quel effet il fait sur tes joues ?  
– Sur mes joues ? demanda Hannah faussement perplexe.

*D'accord, elle ne doit pas s'en servir sur les joues.*

– Faudra que tu me le prêtes, dit Susan.  
– Je te satisfais plus ? demanda Zac.  
– Tu t'apprêtes à fréquenter une autre fille, lâcha Susan.

*Ootch, mais tais-toi ! Ils vont croire que... que...*

– Zac, t'es un vrai tombeur, dit Miranda amusée.  
– Les cours vont commencer, dit brusquement Ernie.

* que rien du tout, ils croient qu'elle blaguait comme pour cette histoire de jambe en l'air.*

Les Serdaigle se levèrent et sortirent de la grande salle. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, Zac remarqua que Pansy était juste à coté de lui.

– Salut, dit-il.  
– Salut, dit-elle une octave plus bas.  
– Ça va ?  
– Oui, et toi ?  
– Ça va, répondit Zac. Ton week-end c'est bien passé ?  
– Oui. Et toi ?  
– Pareil, Susan et Hannah nous ont bien fait marrer.

*Je devrais lui dire quelque chose de plus... enfin un truc qui veut dire que... Comment on dit déjà ? Que je ne suis pas insensible à son charme.*

– Je voulais te dire..., commença Zac.  
– Oui ?  
– Merci de m'avoir prévenu samedi pour Hannah et Susan, finit Zac.

*Le prochain coup, je lui dis.*

– Pas de problème, dit Pansy. À plus tard.

*Là maintenant, je dois lui dire !*

– A plus tard, répondit Zac.

Pansy s'éloigna et Zac suivit mécaniquement les autres Serdaigle.

*Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi j'ai pas été capable de lui dire autre chose que des banalités ?*

Les élèves s'installèrent dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, le cours était en commun avec les Serpentard. Les trois garçons s'installèrent à une même table, les filles étaient une table devant eux.

– Bon, maintenant, reprit Justin à voix basse. Tu vas nous dire où est-ce que tu en es dans ces choses qui sont parfaitement naturelles.  
– Mais ce n'est pas possible ! gémit Ernie agacé. Arrêtez vos idioties, j'écoute Lestrange.

Dépités, Zac et Justin se tournèrent vers l'enseignante.

* Je suis sûr qu'il s'intéresse un peu aux filles... Pas complètement et pas en période d'examen, mais il doit s'en soucier un peu par moment. Du moins j'espère... Faudrait prier pour lui.*

– Le Charme de Percutions est très délicat, il sert le plus souvent en cas de malaise cardiaque car les percutions sur le corps sont sensés ranimer le cœur, raconta Bellatrix Lestrange. Pour commencer vous levez votre baguette, puis délicatement vous percutez deux ou trois fois. Ensuite, c'est à vous de gérer vos percutions avec votre baguette en fonction de votre envie, de l'effet que vous voulez donner sur la personne.

Zac eut l'impression que la définition du Charme de Percutions était à double sens.

*C'est moi ou j'ai l'esprit tordu ?*

Il échangea un regard amusé avec Justin.

*Ouf, je ne suis pas le seul.*

Ernie, lui, prenait consciencieusement des notes. Devant eux, Miranda, Hannah et Susan étaient écroulées de rire sur leur table.

– Mesdemoiselles ? intervint Lestrange surprise. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
– Au contraire madame, dit Susan. La semaine commence super bien.  
– Je savais bien que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir compris ça, dit Ron Weasley une table plus loin.  
– Elles rient peut-être pour autre chose, supposa Harry Potter.  
– On parie ? demanda Ron.

PDV de Ron Weasley, élève de Serpentard

– Hé Zac ! appela Ron. C'est la définition du Charme de Percutions qui les fait marrer ?  
– Oui, répondit simplement Zac.  
– T'as vu, dit Ron en se tournant vers Harry. Ça arrive aussi aux filles d'avoir l'esprit déplacé.  
– Surtout chez les Serdaigle, apprit Hermione sans cesser d'écrire sur son parchemin.  
– Pourquoi les Serdaigle ? Elles sont plus tournées là-dessus ? interrogea Ron intéressée.  
– Elles sont un peu plus tournées vers beaucoup de chose auxquelles elles ne devraient pas tant s'intéresser, apprit Hermione.

*Hein ?*

– C'est juste des fêtardes, justifia Harry. Elles s'éclatent.  
– Il y a autre chose à faire que s'éclater, renseigna Hermione en continuant d'écrire.  
– De toute façon, les filles qui ne font que s'éclater elles ne sont pas super, dit Ron. Les filles sérieuses sont beaucoup plus intéressantes.

Hermione releva enfin la tête de son parchemin.

– Merci Ron, dit-elle ravie.

*Bon d'accord, c'est un mensonge, mais bon c'est pas de ma faute si la fille qui me plaît passe les trois quarts de son temps le nez plongé dans les bouquins.*

Le cours continua sans grand intérêt pour Ron. Il passa la moitié de temps à observer les vaines tentatives de Parvati pour faire du pied à Dean. Mais son petit-ami semblait passionné par le cours du professeur. Enfin lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ils sortirent de la salle. Une fois dans le couloir, Ron aperçut au loin la tignasse de sa sœur.

*Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller trop mal ces derniers temps. Malefoy traîne plus avec le pékinois qu'avec elle, donc elle doit plutôt bien se porter.  
Ou alors elle cache bien son mal-être parce qu'avec ce que Fred et Georges lui ont infligés samedi à Pré-au-Lard... Elle devrait normalement être en pleine neurasthénie. *

– Je vous rejoins devant la salle de sortilège, prévint Harry en s'éloignant.  
– Il va où ? demanda Hermione alors que Harry était déjà loin.  
– Aucune idée.

Ron et Hermione restèrent un instant à regarder l'angle par lequel Harry avait disparu. Les autres élèves avaient prit une légère avancent sur eux quand ils se mirent, à leur tour, en marche vers le prochain cours.

– Il est un peu bizarre en ce moment Harry, commenta Hermione. Tu ne trouves pas ?  
– C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis. Il a arrêté sa chasse.  
– Quoi ? demanda Hermione surprise. Il arrête de chercher une fille ?  
– Je crois bien, constata Ron. Je viens de le remarquer.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui arriver pour qu'il soit dans cet état étrange ? se questionna Hermione.

*J'en connais un autre qui est dans un état étrange en ce moment. Peut-être que c'est pour la même raison.*

– Peut-être qu'il a finalement trouvé une fille et qu'il ne veut pas nous dire son nom tant qu'il ne l'a pas choppée, supposa Ron.  
– Oui. C'est sûrement ça... Mais pourquoi il met autant de temps ? Qui ça peut bien être pour qu'elle ne succombe pas à Harry ? C'est une divinité ! Toutes les filles rêvent de Harry.  
– Peut-être qu'elle est aussi très populaire, peut-être une divinité ? suggéra Ron.  
– Impossible, Ginny et moi sommes les seules filles à être des Divinités.  
– C'est peut-être toi ? dit Ron d'un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
– Ce n'est pas pour me voir qu'il n'arrête pas de disparaître en ce moment, fit remarquer Hermione. Et puis j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être la sœur qu'il n'a jamais eue...

Soudain, sans rien prévoir, Ron tira sur la manche d'Hermione et l'embrassa.

*Ké ?*

Au bout de quelques secondes ils se relâchèrent.

– Ou alors c'est une fille qui est déjà casée, supposa Ron.  
– Oh, tu as raison, enchaîna Hermione. Alors dans notre année il y a Miranda Faucett et Parvati Patil, pour les autres années il faudrait se renseigner.

Ron et Hermione se remirent en marche comme-ci de rien n'était.

– C'est sûrement Parvati, dit Ron. Je trouve que Harry regarde Dean d'une drôle de manière parfois, et lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Ron et Hermione continuèrent de parler sans rien laisser paraître. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe personne n'aurait pu remarquer que Ron et Hermione venaient tout juste de s'embrasser.

– Parvati est ici, dit Hermione à Ron.  
– C'est peut-être pas elle alors.

Les derniers élèves arrivèrent, dont Harry et Pansy Parkinson.

– Je parie que c'est le pékinois, blagua Ron.

PDV de Pansy Parkinson, élève de Gryffondor

– Parle pas de malheur, dit Hermione Granger avec un sourire.

*Elle est de bonne humeur ? Je ferais mieux de fuir quand même, on ne sait jamais.* songea Pansy.

Pansy s'éloigna vers ses amies et rentra avec elles dans la salle de classe. Pansy était assise à la même table que Daphné, Tracey et Millicent alors que cette dernière se montrait presque autant inquiète que Drago devant l'état déprimé de Pansy. Elle était comme ça depuis qu'elle avait croisé Zac après le petit-déjeuner.

– Et si on faisait une petite virée dans les cuisines tout à l'heure ? proposa Millicent alors que les élèves sortaient leurs affaires. Je crois que les elfes font des éclairs au chocolat et au café pour ce soir, on en aurait en avant première.

Pansy avait l'estomac noué, elle n'avait donc aucune envie de pâtisserie et ne se sentait pas le courage d'enfreindre le règlement.

– On irait avec Ginny et Luna, enchaîna Millicent. Ensuite on irait dans le parc et on regarderait Luna qui balancerait ses éclairs dans le lac pour faire remonter le calmar à la surface.

*Je devrais peut-être me forcer, sinon dans quelques années je serais une vieillie biquette entourée de chat et sans amis.*

– D'accord, mais pas avec Luna et Ginny.

*Ginny me poserait des questions et Luna comprendra toute seule les réponses.*

– Avec Tracey et Daphné alors ? demanda Millicent.  
– D'accord, convint Pansy.

Aussitôt Millicent se retourna vers les deux filles assissent de l'autre coté de la table. Elles acceptèrent assez facilement cette petite escapade clandestine que Millicent programma pour seize heures, alors que les Gryffondors n'avaient pas de cours.

– Bien alors nous allons commencer, proclama le professeur Flitwich.

Les élèves cessèrent de parler et le cours commença. Pansy n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite.

*Faut que j'arrête de déprimer, je fous le cafard à tout le monde. Le mieux serait de ne plus être amoureuse de Zac.  
Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Malgré tout...  
Il faudrait que je me fasse une raison, je ne sortirais jamais avec Zacharias Smith.*

Pansy ne retint pas la moitié de ce que son professeur avait dit et elle déjeuna en compagnie de Drago qui affichait le même sourire forcé que Pansy.

*Encore sa Luna... Faudrait faire quelque chose. Comme tout lui avouer parce que là... Il va exploser.*

Les Gryffondors n'avaient pas de cours de l'après-midi, ils firent donc leurs devoirs. Pansy ne leva le nez de son livre que lorsqu'il fut seize heures et que Millicent l'entraîna hors de la salle commune.  
En chemin, les quatre filles croisèrent Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein qui paraissaient soucieux.

– Quelque chose vous tracasse ? s'inquiéta Pansy.  
– Rien de grave, la rassura aussitôt Terry. On a fait un pari et on ne sait toujours pas quand il prendra fin.

PDV de Terry Bott, élève de Poufsouffle.

* Pour ça, il faudrait que Padma se décide à se montrer avec son amoureux secret. Si bien entendu elle en a un. * songea Terry.

Terry salua Pansy et entraîna ses amies qui semblaient très intéressées par la présence de Terry et Anthony.

*C'est ça d'être des beaux gosses !  
Pansy a l'air d'aller très légèrement mieux.*

– Potion ? suggéra Anthony.  
– Potion.

Les deux Poufsouffle rejoignirent la bibliothèque et commencèrent à faire les recherches que le professeur Rogue leur avait demandées pour le prochain cours. Une heure plus tard, ils enchaînèrent sur la métamorphose. Ils firent une pause pour dîner et finirent leurs devoirs avec les sortilèges.  
Ils étaient attablés à une table dans la salle commune lorsque Michael Corner s'approcha d'eux.

– Hé les mecs, vous pouvez me couvrir pour ce soir ? demanda-t-il.  
– Tu vas où ? demanda Terry sans être sûr qu'il voulait une réponse.  
– J'ai croisé des filles dans les cuisines cet après-midi et j'ai un rancart avec l'une d'entre elle.  
– Qui ça ? demanda Anthony.  
– Je vous dirais ça plus tard, répondit Michael avec un sourire malicieux. Bref m'attendez pas avant minuit.

Il s'éloigna sans satisfaire la curiosité des Poufsouffles.

– Des filles dans les cuisines cet après-midi ? répéta Terry.  
– Si ce sont des septièmes années ce sont forcement des Gryffondors. Si ça aurait été des Poufsouffles, il ne nous en aurait pas parlé comme ça.  
– Attends, on en a vu des Gryffondors cet après-midi, et elles avaient l'air de se diriger vers les cuisines.  
– Le groupe de fille avec ton ex ? demanda Anthony.

*Mon ex...? Ah oui, c'est vrai je suis sorti pour de faux avec Pansy.*

– Donc on a sur la liste des suspects : Pansy, Tracey, Millicent et Daphné.  
– Personnellement, je supprimerais Millicent, Michael est beaucoup trop superficiel pour oser s'intéresser à une fille au physique ingrat, dit Anthony.  
– J'espère que ce n'est pas Pansy, dit Terry plus pour lui-même que pour Anthony.

*C'est vrai, elle se ferait du mal la pitchoune. Si elle veut oublier son Zac, il ne faut surtout pas aller avec un garçon comme Michael.*

Anthony ne répondit rien, il se replongea dans son parchemin.

Le soir venu, Terry et Anthony se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans leur dortoir, Michael ne devait pas réapparaître avant une bonne heure.

– T'en pinces toujours pour Pansy Parkinson ? demanda soudain Anthony.

Terry qui peinait à enlever son uniforme, le regarda par l'encolure qu'il avait passé par dessus sa tête.

– Je n'en ai jamais pincé pour Pansy, disons que c'était un concours de circonstances.

Il recommença à tirer sur son uniforme quand Anthony arrêta une nouvelle fois son geste.

– Ça dure depuis trop longtemps.  
– Avec Pansy ? Mais elle non plus elle n'en pince pas pour moi, apprit Terry qui avait la vue complètement bouché par son uniforme à présent.

La respiration de Terry devint légèrement saccadée. Il sentit Anthony venir à sa rescousse en tirant sur le vêtement. Bientôt, la tête de Terry réapparut.

– Je parlais pas de ça, dit Anthony juste devant lui.

*Attends, reviens en arrière, je ne suis plus le truc. J'ai failli mourir assassiné par mon uniforme, mes neurones sont atrophiés.*

Cela passa tellement rapidement que Terry ne comprit pas tout de suite. Anthony s'approcha encore plus de lui et l'embrassa.

*Oh putain de bordel de merde !*

Terry répondit au baiser et quelques secondes plus tard, il se sentit tomber sur son propre lit. Leurs lèvres s'étaient détachées et Terry se dépêcha de récupérer celles d'Anthony, avant de les reperdre à nouveau lorsqu'il enleva son tee-shirt. Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux et recommencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément.  
Lorsque les muscles de leurs bouches respectives commencèrent à faiblir, Terry et Anthony cessèrent de s'embrasser. Ils s'allongèrent sur le dos, toujours sur le lit de Terry.

– Je ne savais pas que tu... Enfin que je... tenta d'expliquer Terry.  
– T'as rien vu ? s'étonna Anthony.  
– Non.  
– Moi je voyais ton intérêt très anticonformiste pour moi.  
– Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?  
– J'ai fait quelque chose il y a quelques minutes, j'ai bien fait je crois.  
– Oui, tu as bien fait.

Soudain des pas retentirent dans les escaliers. Anthony bondit du lit et courut vers le sien. Terry souleva ses couvertures et se glissa dans son lit. Anthony parvint à faire de même au moment ou Michael pénétra dans le dortoir.

– Alors ta soirée ? lui demanda Anthony qui n'avait pas eu le temps de faire semblant de dormir.  
– Ben j'en connais qui ont eu droit à leur séance de bécotage, apprit Michael rayonnant.

Terry et Anthony échangèrent un sourire, alors que Michael avançait avec fierté vers son lit.


	30. Chapitre 30 :La Dame Grise

**Chapitre 31 : Roucoulements **

-

PDV de Harry Potter, élève de Serpentard

-

Dans un couloir inutilisé, deux élèves roucoulaient en attendant le début du cours de Potion de la jeune fille.

– Il faut que j'y aille maintenant, prévint Ginny.  
– Attends encore un peu, supplia Harry en resserrant son étreinte.  
– Ça fait trois fois que tu me dis ça.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'embrasser à nouveau la sœur de son meilleur ami.

– Là, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, Luna va se demander où je suis.  
– Tu lui diras que t'étais avec moi, maintenant qu'elle sait pour...

* Pour quoi en fait ?*

Ginny se figea avec le même malaise qu'Harry.

– Maintenant qu'elle sait qu'on laisse libre court à nos pulsions hormonales ensemble, finit-elle.  
– Voilà, dit Harry soulagé.

*Ce n'est pas complètement vrai parce si je laissais complètement libre court à mes pulsions hormonales, il se passerait beaucoup plus de trucs.*

– Bon à plus tard, dit Ginny en tentant de s'éloigner de Harry.  
– Dis-moi au revoir au moins, dit-il avec un sourire.  
– Non, tes « au revoir » à toi durent des heures. Mon cours va bientôt commencer.  
– Si tu es en retenue, j'irais voir le professeur Rogue pour lui expliquer qu'il ne peut pas te punir.  
– Et pour quel motif ? demanda Ginny avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur.  
– Pour le motif que si tu es en retenue, tes lèvres passeront moins de temps avec les miennes.

À nouveau ils s'embrassèrent. Il fallut encore quelques minutes à Ginny pour pouvoir se sauver, Harry attendit quelques minutes pour sortir à son tour du couloir. Lorsque enfin il se mit en marche, il ne put faire que quelques mètres, car il entendait des voix.

*On sait jamais, s'ils ont croisés Ginny, ils peuvent faire le rapprochement entre nous deux.*

Harry identifia la source exacte des bruits qu'il entendait, ils venaient d'un autre couloir inutilisé. Il avança prudemment et traversa le couloir en large comme si de rien n'était. Il vit Dean et Parvati en train de s'embrasser.

*Ouf ! Ils ne m'ont pas vu.*

Harry put rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard sans être inquiété. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil en attendant qu'il soit l'heure pour lui d'aller dans les cuisines chercher le petit-déjeuner des Serpentard. Une heure plus tard, les pas des septièmes années qui n'avaient pas de cours de la matinée commençaient à se faire entendre des dortoirs.

– Alors tu commences aujourd'hui ? demanda une voix.  
– Oui aujourd'hui et dans moins d'une semaine, je te parie que je ne serai plus célibataire !

*Ça ça ne peut être que Lavande.*

La porte menant aux dortoirs des filles s'ouvrit et confirma la prédiction de Harry. Lavande et Parvati se dirigèrent vers lui avec des sourires éclatants.

*J'avais raison, c'était bien Lavande ! Si elle sort avec quelqu'un d'autre, Ron déculpabilisera complètement et peut-être que avec Hermio... Une seconde !*

Harry regarda plus attentivement les deux jeunes filles.

– Salut Harry ! Le saluèrent-elles.  
– Salut, répondit-il vaguement troublé.

Il regarda fixement Parvati pendant un moment.

*Elle se dédouble ? Elle était avec Dean il y a une seconde !*

Parvati lui adressa un sourire rayonnant avant d'échanger un regard complice avec Lavande.

*Non, Parvati est déjà dédoublée ! Depuis sa naissance... Padma ! C'est la sœur jumelle de sa petite amie que Dean embrassait tout à l'heure. Mais c'est complètement dingue !*

– Justement hier Lavande et moi on se demandait comment cela se faisait que tu sois toujours célibataire ? demanda Parvati.

*Et si je lui disais ce que fait son mec ? Nan, j'aime bien Dean. Je vais juste le dire à Ron et Hermione.*

– Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Harry.

*Quoique Dean et Padma qui roucoulent en secret dans un couloir vide... Y'a pas qu'eux qui font ça... Je vais garder le secret, solidarité de bécoteurs cachés.*

– Je vais chercher le petit-déjeuner, annonça-t-il aux deux filles.  
– À plus tard Harry, dit Parvati d'une voix langoureuse.

Harry s'éloigna et passa la porte, juste avant que celle-ci ne se referme il entendit les deux filles pousser des cris hystériques.

*Complètement barges !*

Après que les Serpentard fusent rassasiés, ils rejoignirent la salle de classe du professeur Flitwich. Le cours était en commun avec les Gryffondor. Pourtant Harry remarqua un intrus, Michael Corner qui appartenait à la maison des Poufsouffle. Mais ce dont Harry se rappelait le plus, c'était qu'il était un ancien petit ami de Ginny.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là ? demanda sèchement Harry.  
– Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de ça, répondit Hermione. Il sort avec l'une des Gryffondor.  
– La pauvre, dit-il méchamment.  
– Ouais, renchérit Ron.  
– Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Il y a pire que Michael Corner, intervint Hermione.

*Oups, elle va comprendre pour Ginny.*

– Il est sorti avec plein de fille, éclaira Ron.

*Et il a fait souffrir ta sœur. Enfin je suppose... on ne parle pas vraiment... On s'embrasse surtout.*

– Harry aussi ! fit remarquer Hermione.  
– Oui, Harry est pareil, avoua Ron. Franchement, je plains les filles qui tombent amoureuse de toi mon pote !  
– Moi aussi, convint Harry.

*Le pire c'est que c'est vrai... et puis ce n'est pas comme-ci Ginny était amoureuse de moi.*

Michael Corner et Travey Davis commençaient à s'embrasser. Harry aperçut brièvement le triste regard que Pansy Parkinson avait en les regardant.

-

PDV de Pansy Parkinson, élève de Gryffondor

-

*J'suis jalouse ! J'en veux un comme ça moi aussi. Un garçon qui me prend dans ses bras, qui me fait des câlins, qui fait des bisous tout partout...*

Michael embrassa une dernière fois sa toute nouvelle petite-amie avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre le cours qu'il devait suivre. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, les filles de Gryffondor se jetèrent sur Tracey pour l'assaillir de question.

– Il embrasse bien ?  
– Il est gentil ?  
– Vous parlez beaucoup ?  
– Vous flirtez beaucoup ?

Tracey semblait loin, très loin des préoccupations de ses amies, elle ne répondit que par de vagues onomatopées incompréhensibles.

– Vous en êtes à quel stade au niveau... des trucs ? demanda soudain Daphnée.

*C'est indiscret comme question ça !*

– Daphnée ! S'indigna Millicent.

Elle regarda son amie avec un froncement de sourcil avant de se tourner vers Tracey avec un regard interrogateur que Pansy imita bientôt.  
Durant le déjeuner, Pansy s'assit aux côtés de Ginny pour lui relater ce qui s'était passé deux heures plus tôt.

– Alors il est venu l'embrasser comme ça devant tout le monde ? s'étonna Ginny.  
– Oui.  
– Alors que tout le monde pouvait les voir ?  
– Oui, répéta Pansy légèrement surprise. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, ça permet d'officialiser d'une certaine manière.  
– Oui, oui évidement, bien sûr, dit Ginny en revenant précipitamment à son assiette.

*J'ai loupé un truc ?*

– Voilà Drago, fit remarquer Ginny.

Dès qu'il les vit, le jeune garçon bifurqua et vint s'asseoir en face d'elles.

– Alors Pansy t'a raconté la grande histoire d'amour entre Tracey et Michael ? demanda-t-il.  
– Oui, répondit Ginny en échangeant un regard exaspéré avec lui.  
– Je te jure que celui-là il n'a pas peur.  
– De quoi il pourrait avoir peur Drago ! Pas de toi, t'es incapable de faire du mal à une mouche, rappela Ginny.  
– Michael n'est pas une mouche, mais un cafard.  
– Le problème c'est qu'il est pas mal, rappela Pansy.  
– Saleté ! s'exclama Drago.  
– On change de sujet, dit Ginny. Tu en es où Drago avec Luna ?

*Très bon sujet !*

– Je lui ai tout avoué, dit calmement Drago.

Les deux filles sursautèrent sur leurs sièges, Ginny renversa son jus de citrouille sur la nappe.

– Tu quoi ? s'écria-t-elle.  
– Tu lui as dit quoi ? renchérit Pansy.  
– Criez pas si fort on nous regarde.

Effectivement, quelques visages curieux s'étaient tournés vers le trio.

– Hier soir, elle m'a demandé pourquoi je la fuyais, elle s'est mise en colère, et d'un coup, je lui ai dit que... Que voilà j'avais plus de sentiments pour elle que ce qu'elle pouvait penser, raconta Drago.  
– Tu lui as dit, constata Pansy à haute voix.

*Il lui a dit. Comme moi j'ai dit à Zac... C'est donc une chose à faire.*

– Et franchement je ne le regrette pas, je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis, révéla Drago.  
– Tu ne regrettes pas ? s'étonna Pansy.

*Moi je regrette tous les jours.*

– Non, c'est vraiment libérateur, dévoila-t-il.

*C'est sûr, mais bon...*

– Je le crois pas, dit Ginny stupéfiée.  
– Si je te...  
– Je le crois pas, répéta Ginny.  
– Si...  
– Luna s'est mise en colère ? Je le crois pas.

Drago éclata de rire.

*Drago qui éclate de rire ? Bon sang j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas arrivé depuis un siècle !*

– Evidement, c'était assez spécial, dévoila Drago. Ça n'a duré qu'une ou deux minutes, en un claquement de seconde elle était calmée. Et puis c'était pas une colère sur ton modèle à toi Ginny. Toi quand tu te mets en colère, c'est un raz-de-marée, il n'y a pas intérêt à traîner dans le coin sinon on n'en prend pour son grade.  
– C'est vrai que t'es au sommet quand t'es en colère, approuva Pansy.  
– Comment a réagi Luna ? interrogea Ginny.  
– Elle était figée quand je me suis éloigné.  
– Faut que je vois ça, déclara Ginny. En attendant j'ai cours moi cet après midi !

La plupart des élèves sortaient de la grande salle, Ginny se dépêcha de les imiter. Drago et Pansy qui n'avaient pas de cours de tout l'après-midi continuèrent calmement leur dessert.

– Tu m'accompagnes à la bibliothèque ? demanda Pansy lorsqu'elle eut avalé sa dernière bouchée. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de supporter les gloussements des copines pour le moment.

En entendant cela, Drago sourit largement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
– Rien, c'est juste que... Pansy qui se plaint de gloussement, disons que c'est un peu l'hôpital qui...  
– Il m'arrive de glousser ? s'étonna Pansy.  
– Rarement, mentit Drago.

*Il m'a fait peur pendant une seconde.*

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la grande salle en dernier, ils montèrent à la bibliothèque et y travaillèrent pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Les Poufsouffle n'avait eux aussi pas de cours, Pansy y croisa donc Terry qui vint s'asseoir à sa table.

– Jolie Pansy ! Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.  
– Bien et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?  
– Rien de particulier, il fait beau, les petits oiseaux chantent, on a bien mangé à midi...

*Le bonheur quoi !*

– Quoi de neuf dans ta trépidante vie ? demanda Terry.  
– Tracey sort avec Michael.  
– Ah oui j'ai entendu parler de ça, c'est énorme un scoop comme ça !  
– Que Michael ait une énième petite amie ce n'est pas vraiment un scoop énorme, dit Pansy.  
– Tu as raison, il peut y avoir beaucoup beaucoup plus énorme.

Terry resta songeur pendant un moment.

– A part ça ?  
– L'un de mes amis vient de dévoiler à une fille qu'il est amoureux d'elle, raconta Pansy.  
– Décidément les Gryffondor sont des abonnés aux déclarations d'amours, remarqua Terry.  
– Faut croire.  
– Qu'en est-il de... Zac ?  
– Rien. Je pense que je devrais tracer un trait définitif sur lui.

Terry ne répondit pas. Des roucoulements amoureux se firent entendre à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

– Ils peuvent pas trouver des endroits privés ? se plaignit Pansy.  
– La fin des cours vient de sonner apparemment, constata Terry.

Miranda Faucett et Justin-Flinch Fletcher passèrent près d'eux en se tenant amoureusement la main.

-

PDV de Terry Bott, élève de Poufsouffle

-

– Michael et Tracey doivent être occupés de la même manière, ils sont censés travailler ensemble, suggéra Pansy.

*Ce qui veut dire que Michael ne sera pas dans le dortoir !*

– Tu m'excuses, j'ai plein de truc à faire dans ma salle commune, dit soudain Terry en se levant. À plus tard Pansy.  
– À plus tard.

Terry fit un effort pour ne pas se mettre à courir vers sa salle commune. Il passa la porte recouverte d'un tableau qui représentait une nature morte et entra dans la pièce chaleureuse. Il chercha Anthony des yeux, il le trouva en train de discuter avec... Michael. Terry faillit pousser un juron, il les rejoignit et s'assit sur une chaise juste à coté d'Anthony. La main gauche d'Anthony tenait un crayon sur la table alors que la droite était posée près de sa cuisse. Discrètement Terry lui effleura les doigts.

*Qu'il est doux de tenir la main de son petit-ami sous une table pour que personne ne le voit.*

– J'ai rendez-vous avec elle dans dix minutes, raconta Michael sans rien remarquer. C'est chiant d'attendre.

*Barre-toi maintenant alors.*

– Tu peux peut-être y aller maintenant, suggéra Anthony. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle soit déjà là-bas.  
– Tu crois ?  
– Sûrement, renchérit Terry.  
– Vous avez raison.

Michael se leva aussitôt et sortit de la salle commune.

– On monte ? suggéra Terry.  
– J'allais te le proposer.

*Faudrait pas que Michael revienne maintenant, le pauvre pourrait être traumatisé.*

Ils montèrent dans le dortoir et commencèrent une séance de bécotage en règle. Malheureusement les deux garçons devaient également s'occuper de leurs devoirs et retourner à la bibliothèque chercher les livres que Terry -parti précipitamment- avait momentanément oubliés. Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière la statue d'un troll pour roucouler. Ils entendirent à peine deux Serdaigle passer derrière eux sans les voir trop occupés à lire en marchant.

-

PDV de Hannah Abbot, élève de Serdaigle.

-

– Je te dis qu'il y a un problème quelque part, déclara Ernie en montrant un épais ouvrage. Regarde Arsenuis Beaulitron indique que la camomille séchée est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la préparation de la potion d'aveuglement. Mais maintenant regarde...

Il prit le livre qu'Hannah tenait et l'ouvrit à une certaine page.

– Là ! Libatuis Borage, déclare lui qu'il vaut mieux des tournesols séchés. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés penser ?

*Je t'aime.*

– Peut-être que les deux fonctionnent mais que l'un est plus efficace que l'autre, suggéra Hannah.  
– Mais dans la copie ? On note quoi ? paniqua Ernie.

Hannah entendit un froissement derrière eux, elle regarda au-dessus de son épaule et vit Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein s'éloigner. Elle s'étonna de ne pas se souvenir les avoir croisés mais revint bientôt à Ernie qui lui réclamait toute son attention.

– La position officielle c'est quoi ?  
– Demande à Rogue.  
– Oui, demander à Rogue, récita Ernie. C'est encore ce qu'il y a de plus sûr.

*Je t'aime.*

– Quoique en même temps, ce n'est pas parce qu'il enseigne les potions qu'il connaît le programme des cours de Potion !

*Je t'aime.*

– Non c'est stupide ce que je dis.

*Je t'aime.*

– En même temps, il y tellement de chose à savoir qu'il l'aurait oublié.

*Je t'aime.*

– Tu crois qu'on peut demander une copie du programme scolaire au ministère ?

*Je t'aime.*

– Ça irait sûrement plus vite si l'on demandait à Dumbledore.  
– Ernie, coupa Hannah.

*Je fais quoi là ?*

– Quoi ?

*C'est vrai, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes raconter Hannah ? Tu comptes lui dire « Je t'aime » ?*

– Je... Je pense que les modalités administratives ne te permettraient pas d'avoir le programme avant les ASPIC.

* J'ai failli dire une belle connerie.*

– Tu as raison, enchaîna Ernie. C'est une vraie galère, faudrait changer ça aussi.  
– Salut Ernie !

Hannah releva la tête et vit Lavande Brown qui accordait un sourire radieux à Ernie.

– Salut, répondit-il.

*Encore une qui a besoin d'aide pour je ne sais quels cours d'études de runes particulièrement fastidieux et compliqué.*

– Ca va ?  
– Oui, répondit Ernie vaguement surpris.  
– Tant mieux.

Lavande regarda Ernie fixement avec un petit sourire faussement gêné durant quelques secondes.

*Et c'est maintenant que tu demandes à Ernie de l'aider pour tes devoirs. Et ça parce que ta cervelle faite d'un astucieux mélange de tubes à rouges à lèvre et de crème dépilatoire, est incapable de t'aider au-delà du choix de la couleur de ton mascara.*

– Bon et bien à plus tard Ernie, dit-elle. Passe une bonne soirée et à demain.

*Quoi ? Comment ça « passe une bonne soirée et à demain » ? T'étais pas censée dire un truc dans ce genre là ! Les filles ne disent jamais des trucs dans ce genre là à Ernie !*

La Serpentarde s'éloigna en adressant un dernier signe de la main à Ernie.

– Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas demandé d'aide ? demanda-t-il dès qu'elle eut disparue.

*CA ! On se demande ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit celle-là ? Qu'elle peut lui dire bonne soirée et tout ! Non mais ça va pas !*

– Ben...  
– On n'aurait pas dit de la drague ?

*Ké ! Quoi ? ! Je m'esquinte depuis des années pour que MONsieur décide de me regarder comme une fille et pas comme un distributeur d'aide à révision ! Et il parvient à voir le manège de cette... de cette... chèvre poudrée!*

– C'est possible, répondit vaguement Hannah.  
– On verra bien si elle recommence demain, dit Ernie. On n'a pas oublié le livre de Lasornette ?  
– Si, je vais le chercher, déclara Hannah.

Elle fit volte face tout en sachant pertinemment que le livre de Lasornette se trouvait dans son sac. Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue elle balança son sac contre une armure qui s'effondra sur le sol.

– Peste ! Chèvre ! Pouf !

Hannah balança un coup de pied dans un morceau de l'armure qui avait roulé jusqu'à elle.

– Crétine ! Arriviste ! Espèce de... de... Britney Spears et Paris Hilton réunies !

Elle donna un nouveau coup de pied encore plus violent, et trouva moyen de tomber sur les fesses. Furieuse, Hannah s'allongea entièrement sur les dalles froides du couloir.

– Elle commence déjà à me faire mal, remarqua-t-elle.

Calmée, Hannah se releva, récupéra ses affaires et alla retrouver SON Ernie chéri.


	31. Chapitre 31 : Roucoulements

Correction de Like-a-Dream

**Chapitre 31 : Roucoulements **

--------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Harry Potter, élève de Serpentard.**_

--------------------------------------------------------

Dans un couloir inutilisé, deux élèves roucoulaient en attendant le début du cours de Potion de la jeune fille.

–Il faut que j'y aille maintenant, prévint Ginny.

–Attends encore un peu, supplia Harry en resserrant son étreinte.

–Ça fait trois fois que tu me dis ça.

Le serpentard ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'embrasser à nouveau la soeur de son meilleur ami.

–Là, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, Luna va se demander où je suis.

–Tu lui diras que t'étais avec moi, maintenant qu'elle sait pour...

_ Pour quoi en fait ?_

Ginny se figea avec le même malaise qu'Harry.

–Maintenant qu'elle sait qu'on laisse libre court à nos pulsions hormonales ensemble, finit-elle.

–Voilà, dit Harry soulagé.

_Ce n'est pas complètement vrai parce si je laissais complètement libre court à mes pulsions hormonales, il se passerait beaucoup plus de trucs._

–Bon à plus tard, dit Ginny en tentant de s'éloigner de Harry.

–Dis-moi au revoir au moins, dit-il avec un sourire.

–Non, tes « au revoir » à toi durent des heures. Mon cours va bientôt commencer.

–Si tu es en retenue, j'irais voir le professeur Rogue pour lui expliquer qu'il ne peut pas te punir.

–Et pour quel motif ? demanda Ginny avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur.

–Pour le motif que si tu es en retenue, tes lèvres passeront moins de temps avec les miennes.

À nouveau ils s'embrassèrent. Il fallut encore quelques minutes à Ginny pour pouvoir se sauver, Harry attendit quelques minutes pour sortir à son tour du couloir. Lorsque enfin il se mit en marche, il ne put faire que quelques mètres, car il attendait des voix.

_On sait jamais s'ils ont croisés Ginny, ils peuvent faire le rapprochement entre nous deux._

Harry identifia la source exacte des bruits qu'il entendait, ils venaient d'un autre couloir inutilisé. Il avança prudemment et traversa le couloir en large comme si de rien n'était. Il vit Dean et Parvati en train de s'embrasser.

_Ouf ! Ils ne m'ont pas vu._

Harry put rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard sans être inquiété. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil en attendant qu'il soit l'heure pour lui d'aller dans les cuisines chercher le petit-déjeuner des Serpentard. Une heure plus tard, les pas des septièmes années qui n'avaient pas de cours de la matinée commençaient à se faire entendre des dortoirs.

–Alors tu commences aujourd'hui ? demanda une voix.

–Oui aujourd'hui et dans moins d'une semaine, je te parie que je ne serai plus célibataire !

_Ça ça ne peut être que Lavande._

La porte menant aux dortoirs des filles s'ouvrit et confirma la prédiction de Harry. Lavande et Parvati se dirigèrent vers lui avec des sourires éclatants.

_J'avais raison, c'était bien Lavande ! Si elle sort avec quelqu'un d'autre, Ron déculpabilisera complètement et peut-être que avec Hermio... Une seconde !_

Harry regarda plus attentivement les deux jeunes filles.

–Salut Harry ! Le saluèrent-elles.

–Salut, répondit vaguement Harry troublé.

Il regarda fixement Parvati pendant un moment.

_Elle se dédouble ? Elle était avec Dean y'a pas une seconde !_

Parvati lui adressa un sourire rayonnant avant d'échanger un regard complice avec Lavande.

_Non, Parvati est déjà dédoublée ! Depuis sa naissance... Padma ! C'est la soeur jumelle de sa petite amie que Dean embrassait tout à l'heure. Mais c'est complètement dingue !_

–Justement hier Lavande et moi on se demandait comment cela se faisait que tu sois toujours célibataire ? demanda Parvati.

_Et si je lui disais ce que fait son mec ? Nan, j'aime bien Dean. Je vais juste le dire à Ron et Hermione._

–Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Harry.

_Quoique Dean et Padma qui roucoulent en secret dans un couloir vide... Y'a pas qu'eux qui font ça... Je vais garder le secret, solidarité de bécoteurs cachés._

–Je vais chercher le petit-déjeuner, annonça-t-il aux deux filles.

–À plus tard Harry, dit Parvati d'une voix langoureuse.

Harry s'éloigna et passa la porte, juste avant que celle-ci ne se referme il entendit les deux filles pousser des cris hystériques.

_Complètement barges !_

Après que les Serpentard fusent rassasiés, ils rejoignirent la salle de classe du professeur Flitwich. Le cours était en commun avec les Gryffondor. Pourtant Harry remarqua un intrus, Michael Corner qui appartenait à la maison des Poufsouffle. Mais ce dont Harry se rappelait le plus, c'était qu'il était un ancien petit ami de Ginny.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là ? demanda sèchement Harry.

–Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de ça, répondit Hermione. Il sort avec l'une des Gryffondor.

–La pauvre, dit-il méchamment.

–Ouais, renchérit Ron.

–Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Il y a pire que Michael Corner, intervint Hermione.

_Oups, elle va comprendre pour Ginny._

–Il est sortit avec plein de fille, éclaira Ron.

_Et il a fait souffrir ta soeur. Enfin je suppose... on ne parle pas vraiment... On s'embrasse surtout._

–Harry aussi ! fit remarquer Hermione.

–Oui, Harry est pareil, avoua Ron. Franchement, je plains les filles qui tombent amoureuse de toi mon pote !

–Moi aussi, convint Harry.

_Le pire c'est que c'est vrai... et puis ce n'est pas comme-ci Ginny était amoureuse de moi._

Michael Corner et Travey Davis commençaient à s'embrasser. Harry aperçut brièvement le triste regard que Pansy Parkinson avait en les regardant.

--------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Pansy Parkinson, élève de Gryffondor.**_

-------------------------------------------------------

_J'suis jalouse ! J'en veux un comme ça moi aussi. Un garçon qui me prend dans ses bras, qui me fait des câlins, qui me fait des bisous..._

Michael embrassa une dernière fois sa toute nouvelle petite-amie avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre le cours qu'il devait suivre. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, les filles de Gryffondor se jetèrent sur Tracey pour l'assaillir de question.

–Il embrasse bien ?

–Il est gentil ?

–Vous parlez beaucoup ?

–Vous flirtez beaucoup ?

Tracey semblait loin, très loin des préoccupations de ses amies, elle ne répondit que par de vagues onomatopées incompréhensibles.

–Vous en êtes à quel stade au niveau... des trucs ? demanda soudain Daphnée.

_C'est indiscret comme question ça !_

–Daphnée ! S'indigna Millicent.

Elle regarda son amie avec un froncement de sourcil avant de se tourner vers Tracey avec un regard interrogateur que Pansy imita bientôt.

Durant le déjeuner, Pansy s'assit aux cotés de Ginny pour lui relater ce qui c'était passé deux heures plus tôt.

–Alors il est venu l'embrasser comme ça devant tout le monde ?s'étonna Ginny.

–Oui.

–Alors que tout le monde pouvait les voir ?

–Oui, répéta Pansy légèrement surprise. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, ça permet d'officialiser d'une certaine manière.

–Oui, oui évidement, bien sûr, dit Ginny en revenant précipitamment à son assiette.

_J'ai loupé un truc ?_

–Voilà Drago, fit remarquer Ginny.

Dès qu'il les vit, le jeune garçon bifurqua et vint s'asseoir en face d'elles.

–Alors Pansy t'as raconté la grande histoire d'amour entre Tracey et Michael ? demanda-t-il.

–Oui, répondit Ginny en échangeant un regard exaspéré avec lui.

–Je te jure que celui-là il n'a pas peur.

–De quoi il pourrait avoir peur Drago ! Pas de toi, t'es incapable de faire du mal à une mouche, rappela Ginny.

–Michael n'est pas une mouche, mais un cafard.

–Le problème c'est qu'il est pas mal, rappela Pansy.

–Saleté ! s'exclama Drago.

–On change de sujet, dit Ginny. Tu en es où Drago avec Luna ?

_Très bon sujet !_

–Je lui ai tout avoué, dit calmement Drago.

Les deux filles sursautèrent sur leurs sièges, Ginny renversa son jus de citrouille sur la nappe.

–Tu quoi ? s'écria-t-elle.

–Tu lui as dit quoi ? renchérit Pansy.

–Criez pas si fort on nous regarde.

Effectivement, quelques visages curieux s'étaient tournés vers le trio.

–Hier soir, elle m'a demandé pourquoi je la fuyais, elle s'est mise en colère, et d'un coup, je lui est dis que... Que voilà j'avais plus de sentiments pour elle que ce qu'elle pouvait penser, raconta Drago.

–Tu lui as dit, constata Pansy à haute voix.

_Il lui a dit. Comme moi j'ai dit à Zac... C'est donc une chose à faire._

–Et franchement je ne le regrette pas, je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis, révéla Drago.

–Tu ne regrettes pas ? s'étonna Pansy.

_Moi je regrette tous les jours._

–Non, c'est vraiment libérateur, dévoila-t-il.

_C'est sûr, mais bon..._

–Je le crois pas, dit Ginny stupéfiée.

–Si je te...

–Je le crois pas, répéta Ginny.

–Si...

–Luna c'est mise en colère ? Je le crois pas.

Drago éclata de rire.

_Drago qui éclate de rire ? Bon sang j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas arrivé depuis un siècle !_

–Evidement, c'était assez spécial, dévoila Drago. Ça n'a duré qu'une ou deux minutes, en un claquement de seconde elle était calmée. Et puis c'était pas une colère sur ton modèle à toi Ginny. Toi quand tu te mets en colère, c'est un raz-de-marée, il n'y a pas intérêt à traîner dans le coin sinon on n'en prend pour son grade.

–C'est vrai que t'es au sommet quand t'es en colère, approuva Pansy.

–Comment a réagit Luna ? interrogea Ginny.

–Elle était figée quand je me suis éloigné.

–Faut que je vois ça, déclara Ginny. En attendant j'ai cours moi cet après midi !

La plupart des élèves sortaient de la grande salle, Ginny se dépêcha de les imiter. Drago et Pansy qui n'avaient pas de cours de tout l'après-midi continuèrent calmement leur dessert.

–Tu m'accompagnes à la bibliothèque ? demanda Pansy lorsqu'elle eut avalé sa dernière bouchée. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de supporter les gloussements des copines pour le moment.

En entendant cela, Drago sourit largement.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

–Rien, c'est juste que... Pansy qui se plaint de gloussement, disons que c'est un peu l'hôpital qui...

–Il m'arrive de glousser ? s'étonna Pansy.

–Rarement, mentit Drago.

_Il m'a fait peur pendant une seconde._

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la grande salle en dernier, ils montèrent à la bibliothèque et y travaillèrent pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Les Poufsouffle n'avait eux aussi pas de cours, Pansy y croisa donc Terry qui vint s'asseoir à sa table.

–Jolie Pansy ! Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

–Bien et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?

–Rien de particulier, il fait beau, les petits oiseaux chantent, on a bien mangé à midi...

_Le bonheur quoi !_

–Quoi de neuf dans ta trépidante vie ? demanda Terry.

–Tracey sort avec Michael.

–Ah oui j'ai entendu parler de ça, c'est énorme un scoop comme ça !

–Que Michael ait une énième petite amie ce n'est pas vraiment un scoop énorme, dit Pansy.

–Tu as raison, il peut y avoir beaucoup beaucoup plus énorme.

Terry resta songeur pendant un moment.

–A part ça ?

–L'un de mes amis vient de dévoiler à une fille qu'il est amoureux d'elle, raconta Pansy.

–Décidément les Gryffondor sont des abonnés aux déclarations d'amours, remarqua Terry.

–Faut croire.

–Qu'en est-il de... Zac ?

–Rien. Je pense que je devrais tracer un trait définitif sur lui.

Terry ne répondit pas. Des roucoulements amoureux se firent entendre à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

–Ils peuvent pas trouver des endroits privés ? se plaignit Pansy.

–La fin des cours vient de sonner apparemment, constata Terry.

Miranda Faucett et Justin-Flinch Fletcher passèrent près d'eux en se tenant amoureusement la main.

----------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Terry Boot, élève de Poufsouffle.**_

------------------------------------------------------

–Michael et Tracey doivent être occupés de la même manière, ils sont censés travailler ensemble, suggéra Pansy.

_Ce qui veut dire que Michael ne sera pas dans le dortoir !_

–Tu m'excuses, j'ai plein de truc à faire dans ma salle commune, dit soudain Terry en se levant. À plus tard Pansy.

–À plus tard.

Terry fit un effort pour ne pas se mettre à courir vers sa salle commune. Il passa la porte recouverte d'un tableau qui représentait une nature morte et entra dans la pièce chaleureuse. Il chercha Anthony des yeux, il le trouva en train de discuter avec... Michael. Terry faillit pousser un juron, il les rejoignit et s'assit sur une chaise juste à coté d'Anthony. La main gauche d'Anthony tenait un crayon sur la table alors que la droite était posée près de sa cuisse. Discrètement Terry lui effleura les doigts.

_Qu'il est doux de tenir la main de son petit-ami sous une table pour que personne ne le voit._

–J'ai rendez-vous avec elle dans dix minutes, raconta Michael sans rien remarquer. C'est chiant d'attendre.

Bats-toi maintenant alors.

–Tu peux peut-être y aller maintenant, suggéra Anthony. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle soit déjà là-bas.

–Tu crois ?

–Sûrement, renchérit Terry.

–Vous avez raison.

Michael se leva aussitôt et sortit de la salle commune.

–On monte ? suggéra Terry.

–J'allais te le proposer.

Faudrait pas que Michael revienne maintenant, le pauvre pourrait être traumatisé.

Ils montèrent dans le dortoir et commencèrent une séance de bécotage en règle. Malheureusement les deux garçons devaient également s'occuper de leurs devoirs et retourner à la bibliothèque chercher les livres que Terry -partit précipitamment- avait momentanément oublié. Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière la statue d'un troll pour roucouler. Ils entendirent à peine deux Serdaigle passer derrière eux sans les voir trop occupés à lire en marchant.

----------------------------------------------------

–

_**PDV de Hannah Abbot, élève de Serdaigle.**_

-------------------------------------------------------

–Je te dis qu'il y a un problème quelque part, déclara Ernie en montrant un épais ouvrage. Regarde Arsenuis Beaulitron indique que la camomille séchée est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la préparation de la potion d'aveuglement. Mais maintenant regarde...

Il prit le livre qu'Hannah tenait et l'ouvrit à une certaine page.

–Là ! Libatuis Borage, déclare lui qu'il vaut mieux des tournesols séchés. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés penser ?

_Je t'aime._

–Peut-être que les deux fonctionnent mais que l'un est plus efficace que l'autre, suggéra Hannah.

–Mais dans la copie ? On note quoi ? paniqua Ernie.

Hannah entendit un froissement derrière eux, elle regarda au-dessus de son épaule et vit Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein s'éloigner. Elle s'étonna de ne pas se souvenir les avoir croisé mais revint bientôt à Ernie qui lui réclamait toute son attention.

–La position officielle c'est quoi ?

–Demande à Rogue.

–Oui, demander à Rogue, récita Ernie. C'est encore ce qu'il y a de plus sûr.

_Je t'aime._

–Quoique en même temps, ce n'est pas parce qu'il enseigne les potions qu'il connaît le programme des cours de Potion !

_Je t'aime._

–Non c'est stupide ce que je dis.

_Je t'aime._

–En même temps, il y tellement de chose à savoir qu'il l'aurait oublié.

_Je t'aime._

–Tu crois qu'on peut demander une copie du programme scolaire au ministère ?

_Je t'aime._

–Ça irait sûrement plus vite si l'on demandait à Dumbledore.

–Ernie, coupa Hannah.

_Je fais quoi là ?_

–Quoi ?

_C'est vrai, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes raconter Hannah ? Tu comptes lui dire « Je t'aime » ?_

–Je... Je pense que les modalités administratives ne te permettrait pas d'avoir le programme avant les ASPIC.

_ J'ai faillit dire une belle connerie._

–Tu as raison, enchaîna Ernie. C'est une vraie galère, faudrait changer ça aussi.

–Salut Ernie !

Hannah releva la tête et vit Lavande Brown qui accordait un sourire radieux à Ernie.

–Salut, répondit-il.

_Encore une qui a besoin d'aide pour je ne sais quels cours d'études de runes particulièrement fastidieux et compliqué._

–Ca va ?

–Oui, répondit Ernie vaguement surprit.

–Tant mieux.

Lavande regarda Ernie fixement avec un petit sourire faussement gêné durant quelques secondes.

_Et c'est maintenant que tu demandes à Ernie de l'aider pour tes devoirs. Et ça parce que ta cervelle faîte d'un astucieux mélange de tubes à rouges à lèvre et de crème d'épilatoire, est incapable de t'aider au-delà du choix de la couleur de ton mascara._

–Bon et bien à plus tard Ernie, dit-elle. Passe une bonne soirée et à demain.

_Quoi ? Comment ça « passe une bonne soirée et à demain » ? T'étais pas censée dire un truc dans ce genre là ! Les filles ne disent jamais des trucs dans ce genre là à Ernie !_

La Serpentarde s'éloigna en adressant un dernier signe de la main à Ernie.

–Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas demandé d'aide ? demanda-t-il dès qu'elle eut disparut.

_CA ! On se demande ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit celle-là ?qu'elle peut lui dire bonne soirée et tout ! Non mais ça va pas !_

–Ben...

–On n'aurait pas dit de la drague ?

_Ké ! Quoi !! Je m'esquinte depuis des années pour que MONsieur décide de me regarder comme une fille et pas comme un distributeur d'aide à révision ! Et il parvient à voir le manège de cette... de cette... chèvre poudrée!_

–C'est possible, répondit vaguement Hannah.

–On verra bien si elle recommence demain, dit Ernie. On n'a pas oublié le livre de Lasornette ?

–Si, je vais le chercher, déclara Hannah.

Elle fit volte face tout en sachant pertinemment que le livre de Lasornette se trouvait dans son sac. Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue elle balança son sac contre une armure qui s'effondra sur le sol.

–Peste ! Chèvre ! Pouf !

Hannah balança un coup de pied dans un morceau de l'armure qui avait roulé jusqu'à elle.

–Crétine ! Arriviste ! Espèce de... de... Britney Spears et Paris Hilton réunies !

Elle donna un nouveau coup de pied encore plus violent, et trouva moyen de tomber sur les fesses. Furieuse, Hannah s'allongea entièrement sur les dalles froides du couloir.

–Elle commence déjà à me faire mal, remarqua-t-elle.

Calmée, Hannah se releva, récupéra ses affaires et alla retrouver SON Ernie chéri.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Les jumeaux Weasley

**Chapitre 32 : Les Jumeaux Weasley**

-

PDV de Susan Bones, élève de Serdaigle

-

La fin des cours sonna, en quelques secondes, les couloirs furent envahis par l'habituel brouhaha de chaque fin de journée. Hannah et Susan marchaient côte à côte derrière la masse des élèves qui se hâtaient vers leurs salles communes respectives. Elles étaient seules dans les couloirs lorsqu'un hérisson orange bouscula Susan. Elle remarqua bien vite qu'il y avait un visage sous le hérisson.

– Mais t'as pas quitté l'école y'a deux ou trois ans toi ? s'étonna Hannah.

*Fait gaffe, aujourd'hui notre Hannah est de très mauvais poil.*

– Ben... hésita le jeune homme.

Il fut coupé par sa copie conforme qui surgit de la tapisserie derrière lui.

– Vous connaissez le passage du Luxor ? s'étonna Hannah.

*Le passage du... ?*

Susan regarda attentivement et remarqua que c'était ce même passage qu'elles avaient emprunté quelques semaines plus tôt pour leur sortie en boite.

– C'est nous qui l'avons montré à Harry, s'indigna le deuxième jumeau.  
– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Hannah avec un ton autoritaire.

*Attention la Préfète est de sortie.*

– Ben... hésita le premier en remarquant enfin l'insigne sur l'uniforme de Hannah.  
– On vient voir Dumbledore, expliqua le deuxième. On a rendez-vous avec lui.  
– Et pour ça, vous passez par l'un des passages secrets de l'école, dit cyniquement Hannah.  
– Oui, parce que notre rendez-vous, est un rendez-vous secret, expliqua le premier.  
– Vous vous moquez de moi ? s'indigna Hannah.  
– On ne se le permettrait pas, on est très sérieux, et pressés, dit le premier.  
– À un de ces quatre, jolies demoiselles, dit le second.

Ils s'éloignèrent en plantant là, les Serdaigle médusées.

– Nan mais tu le crois ça ? s'indigna Hannah.

*Font se qu'ils veulent ! Ils nous on appelées « jolies demoiselles »*

– Fred et George Weasley ont toujours fait ce qu'ils voulaient, ne prend pas la mouche comme ça, tenta de calmer Susan.  
– Je ne prends pas la mouche, mais enfin t'as vu ?  
– Oui j'ai vu... Rassure-toi, ils finiront par croiser un professeur.

*Elle est dans un drôle d'état aujourd'hui la Hannah.*

– Ca va ma Nana ? demanda timidement Susan.  
– Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, dit brutalement Hannah.  
– Je ne sais pas, tu m'as l'air un peu sur les nerfs.  
– Ce sont ces deux crétins irrespectueux qui m'ont mises sur les nerfs, ils n'ont aucune considération. C'est comme cette biquette de Lavande Brown.  
– Lavande Brown ? Cette fille de mœurs légères de Serpentard ?

*J'ai la bonne causette, z'avez vu ça « mœurs légères ».*

– Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait hier soir ? cria à moitié Hannah.

*Des trucs de fille aux mœurs légères ?  
Je le replace pour bien que vous vous souveniez que j'emploie régulièrement ce genre d'expressions sophistiquées.*

– Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait ? répéta Hannah en montant un ton au-dessus.

*Donnes-moi au moins le temps de te répondre.*

– Non.

*Voilà, fallait me donner le temps de donner cette réponse.*

– Elle a dragué Ernie !

*Elle a quoi ?*

– Elle a quoi ?  
– Je te jure, même Ernie s'en est rendu compte.  
– Normal, Ernie a toujours su déceler les sous-entendus de ses interlocuteurs. Sauf quand tu lui parles de masseur pour joues, là il ne comprend rien.

*« Interlocuteurs », notez celle-là aussi.*

– Tu te rends compte, elle a dragué Ernie, répéta Hannah ahurie.  
– Elle a dû se cogner quelque part.  
– Elle a dragué Ernie. Non mais franchement tu le crois ?

*C'est vrai qu'on a du mal à y croire.*

– Il doit lui plaire pour une obscure raison, tenta Susan.

*Très obscure.*

– Je me doute, mais dis moi si je me trompe, ce n'est jamais arrivé avant ça ? demanda Hannah.  
– Non, mais tu sais mieux que moi, c'est toi sa super copine.  
– On ne sait jamais, vu le peu d'effet que ça lui a fait de se faire draguer par la fille la plus...

*Aux mœurs légères...*

– ...Chèvre de toute l'école, finit Hannah.

*Chèvre, pintade... C'est plus un collège, c'est une ferme.*

Susan abandonna Hannah alors qu'elle partait réviser avec Ernie.

*Pas la peine pour moi de réviser, ces deux là travaillent pour dix.*

Susan fila donc en direction du parc rejoindre Miranda et Justin.

*Je vais tenir la chandelle, ça les fera chier.*

Mais Susan n'atteignit pas le parc, elle s'arrêta dans le hall en voyant Neville Londubat qui le traversait dans l'autre sens. Le hall était vide.

*Je devrais peut-être faire un effort, je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir le coeur brisé.*

– Lon... Neville ! appela-t-elle.

*Ah, parce que je l'appelle par son prénom ? C'est nouveau ça ?*

Le Serpentard se retourna et la regarda. Dès qu'il la vit, son regard devint fuyant.

– Bonjour, dit poliment Susan.  
– Bonjour.

*Un ange passe.*

– Tu m'as appelé Neville.  
– C'est ton prénom je crois ?  
– Oui, répondit-il bêtement.  
– Alors qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ?

Neville la regarda avec étonnement.

– Tu... Tu veux qu'on ait une conversation ?  
– Ben vu qu'on ne se chamaille plus, nos contacts même brutaux me manquent un peu.  
– C'est vrai ? dit-il étonné.  
– Non, ce n'est pas vrai, rapporta Susan. Alors qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ?  
– Ben... Rien.  
– Tes révisions ?  
– Ça va.  
– Tes potes ?  
– Je passe plus de temps avec Seamus, les autres disparaissent pour réviser je suppose.  
– La santé ?

*La santé ? Qu'elle drôle de préoccupation, on est jeune, on s'en fout on sera jamais vieux.*

– Bien.  
– Alors tout roule, conclut Susan.  
– Pas vraiment; j'ai abandonné l'une de mes habitudes les plus agréable.  
– Laquelle ?  
– T'embêter, dit-il en s'autorisant un sourire.  
– Vas-y embêtes moi, je t'y autorise pendant une minute.

*Je peux bien lui offrir ça, vu que je lui ai brisé le cœur.*

– Tes cheveux, tu les coiffés hier ? Je te demande pas aujourd'hui, je vois bien.  
– Les inquiétudes capillaires, ce ne sont pas des préoccupations de fille ça ? enchaîna Susan.  
– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'es pas une fille.  
– T'as pas été vérifier. Toi par contre, je ne sais pas bien si tu es un être humain ou un truc chelou venu d'on ne sait quelle planète. T'as pris un passeport inter-galactique au moins ?  
– Oui, j'en ai profité pour t'en prendre un pour ce monde parallèle où tes réparties font rire quelqu'un.

Susan sourit et désigna sa montre.

– La minute est passée.  
– Ça détend, avoua Neville. On recommence quand tu veux, toutes ces insultes qui attendent d'être dirigées contre toi...

Ils se saluèrent brièvement et repartirent chacun de leur coté.

*J'ai fait ma bonne action de la journée.  
Il n'a pas l'air complètement sociopathe.  
Enregistrer le celui-là aussi « sociopathe », je ne sais pas précisément ce que ça veux dire par contre.*

Susan avait complètement oublié qu'elle voulait déranger le couple de Miranda et Justin. Elle avait prit la direction de sa salle commune.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'écria soudain une voix.

Susan bifurqua et vit les jumeaux Weasley et leur sœur.

-

PDV de Ginny Weasley, élève de Gryffondor.

-

– Plus tard, Déficience de la famille, dit Fred.

* Déficience de la famille ? C'est mon nouveau surnom ?*

Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent vivement de ce couloir un peu trop fréquenté. Ginny les regarda avec rage lorsqu'elle vit Susan Bones. La Serdaigle lui adressa un signe de tête, et eut la délicatesse de faire comme-ci elle n'avait pas vu l'échange entre les jumeaux et leur sœur. Ginny fila vers la bibliothèque où Luna lui avait dit qu'elle devait faire des recherches sur une espèce d'éléphant rose à pois vert. Elle avait vaguement entendu les septièmes années de Serdaigle en parler, Ginny n'avait pas osé lui faire remarquer que les Serdaigle étaient très fêtards et qu'il devait leur arriver de voir des choses qui auraient dépassé l'imagination pourtant débordante de Luna. La jeune fille sortait tout juste de la bibliothèque lorsque Ginny arriva à sa hauteur.

– Tu me cherchais ? demanda aussitôt Luna.  
– Oui, comment tu as deviné ?  
– Ça fait deux jours que tu cherches à me parler en privé. Je suppose que cela a un rapport avec Drago.  
– Oui, alors ?  
– Alors quoi ? s'étonna Luna.

Ginny se retint de la secouer comme un prunier. Puis soudain elle agrippa le bras de Luna la tint face à elle et... subitement, se stoppa avant de se mettre réellement la secouer comme un prunier.

– Drago Malefoy qui est amoureux de toi depuis de bons mois au minimum t'as avoué il y a trois jours qu'il était fou amoureux de toi. Donc j'attends tes impressions, expliqua Ginny.  
– Mes impressions ?  
– LUNA ! Gronda Ginny.  
– Mais je ne sais pas moi, répondit sincèrement Luna. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé ce genre de truc !

*Il va falloir creuser.*

– Lorsqu'il t'a dit « Luna je t'aime »...  
– Il ne m'a pas vraiment dit ça comme ça. Sur le moment d'ailleurs je n'ai pas vraiment compris, il a fallu que je me répète la scène deux ou trois fois...

*Drago se serait promené avec une pancarte « Je suis fou amoureux de Luna Lovegood » qu'il aurait quand même fallu qu'elle se répète la scène deux ou trois fois avant de comprendre.*

– Lorsqu'il t's dit, reprit Ginny. Tu étais quoi, heureuse ? Triste pour lui ?  
– Ben sous le choc surtout.

*On se doute tous !*

– Et après le choc... insista Ginny.  
– Ben... je suis encore sous le choc.

*Elle ressemble vraiment à un prunier tout à coup.*

– Pour l'avenir de tes relations avec Drago qu'est-ce que tu envisages ?

* Très bonne question. *

– J'aimerais bien qu'on redevienne amis comme avant.

*Nan, ça c'est pas une option possible.*

– Et s'il ne veut pas ?  
– Je préférais, mais sinon et bien nous aurons probablement des rapports courtois.

*Je capitule.*

Il y eu un long silence que Luna finit par rompre.

– T'en es où avec Harry ?  
– Je dois le voir dans cinq minutes, apprit Ginny platement.  
– Ça se passe bien entre vous deux ?  
– On laisse juste court à nos pulsions ensemble, renseigna Ginny.  
– Bien sûr.

Ginny ne perçut rien d'étrange dans l'intonation de la voix de Luna. Alors les deux jeunes filles se saluèrent et partirent chacune de leur coté. La rouquine fila à son rendez-vous clandestin où Harry l'attendait déjà.

– Tu es en retard, constata-t-il.  
– J'ai deux minutes de retard, se défendit Ginny.  
– C'est trop, répondit Harry en l'attirant vers lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se détachèrent.

– Il paraît que les jumeaux sont ici, apprit timidement Harry.  
– Oui, je les ai vus.  
– Ils font du repérage pour leur boutique, ils viennent questionner leur clientèle pour savoir ce qu'ils attendent des nouveaux produits.

Ginny haussa les épaules, dès qu'Harry avait commencé à parler de ses frères, elle s'était écartée de leur cachette se découvrant ainsi.

– Ta journée ? demanda Harry d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.  
– Bien, mentit Ginny. Des petits soucis avec une copine qui comprend rien, mais c'est tout.  
– Tu as parlé avec tes frères ?  
– Oui, répondit Ginny au bout d'un moment.  
– Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?  
– Ils étaient pressés, ils ont juste eu le temps de...

Ginny se figea, un élève venait de passer en large du couloir opposé, il les avait vu.

– Cache-toi, ordonna Ginny.

Harry s'enfonça derrière la statue.

– Il est passé.  
– C'était qui ?  
– Dean Thomas, je crois, renseigna-t-elle.  
– Il nous a vus ?  
– Moi c'est sûr, peut-être que toi non, et puis on ne fait que discuter, rassura Ginny.  
– Tes frères ont eu juste le temps de quoi ? demanda soudain Harry.  
– Déficience de la famille.  
– Pardon ? demanda Harry avec incompréhension.  
– C'est ce dont ils m'ont traité.  
– Ils t'ont traité de déficience de la famille ? questionna Harry ahuri.  
– Oui.

Il attira Ginny à lui une fois de plus.

– Ils se trompent, dit-il simplement.

Ginny se sentit aussitôt mieux. C'est simples mots, même s'ils venaient de Harry, la rassurait à un point qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer. Dès qu'il la relâcha, Harry ne parla plus des jumeaux.

– Tu sais ce que j'ai vu l'autre jour à propos de Dean ?  
– Non.  
– Je retournais à la salle commune après l'une de nos petites séances, lorsque j'ai découvert que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à utiliser les coins inutilisés de l'école. J'ai vu Dean en train d'embrasser Parvati.  
– Ils ne sortent pas ensemble ?  
– Si, sauf que en rentrant à la salle commune Parvati s'y trouvait !  
– Mais alors...

*Padma ! La sœur jumelle !*

– Il est horrible ce type, commenta Ginny. Comment il peut sortir avec la sœur de sa petite amie ?  
– Moi je sors bien avec la sœur de mon meilleur ami, rappela Harry.

Ils se figèrent brusquement.

*On sort ensemble alors ? Il pense qu'on sort ensemble ?*

– J'ai dit ça... Comme ça... tenta de rattraper Harry.  
– Je me doute, répondit Ginny avec un sourire.

Ils se figèrent à nouveau mais cette fois parce qu'ils entendaient des voix qui approchaient dans leur direction. Harry fut le premier à réagir, il trotta rapidement dans la direction opposée des voix.

– On a fini maintenant ?  
– Non, on va aller voir les Poufsouffle, ils auront peut-être quelques idées supplémentaires.

*Oh non ! Pas eux !*

A l'angle du couloir, Fred et George apparurent.

– Mais c'est notre petite sœur ! clama Fred en la voyant.  
– Laissez-moi tranquille, dit Ginny en tentant de fuir.  
– Comment tu vas depuis notre dernière rencontre ? Tu as pu trouver une fausse boule de voyance ? demanda George faussement inquiet.  
– Oui, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

*Oups ! Fallait pas le dire ! C'est Harry qui l'a achetée pour moi.*

– Vraiment ? dit Fred sceptique. Je me demande pourquoi tu tenais absolument à avoir cette boule, elle se vend très mal. On va sûrement arrêter la production.  
– Et il fallait que vous veniez à Poudlard pour trouver de nouvelles idées pour votre nouvelle production, commenta Ginny.  
– Exactement.  
– C'est interdit, rappela Ginny. Votre concurrence respecte les règles, vous êtes déloyal.  
– Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'on écrase la concurrence ? dit George. Il faut ce qu'il faut. Tu n'as jamais compris ça.  
– Je comprends ce que je veux, s'emporta Ginny.  
– Non, tu ne comprends rien, c'est pour ça que tu es chez les lionceaux, expliqua méchamment Fred. Vois-tu une autre explication ?  
– Peut-être que le fait de voir comment tournaient mes frères qui sont tous passé chez les vipères m'a incité à ne surtout pas faire pareil, supposa Ginny.  
– Petite conne ! S'écria George. Tu es vraiment trop stupide.  
– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les Weasley se retournèrent pour voir Ron arriver vers eux. Derrière lui, Harry se tenait à bonne distance.

– Notre imbécile de sœur s'entête à ne pas admettre que le choix de sa maison fut une erreur, expliqua Fred.  
– Je pense que maman n'apprécierait pas que vous la traitiez de petite conne, fit remarquer Ron.  
– Elle n'est pas là.

-

PDV de Ron Weasley, élève de Serpentard

-

Ron regarda ses frères avec impuissance.

* Pas moyen de les faire lâcher prise ! À moins que...*

– Des professeurs ont entendu dire que vous étiez dans l'école, vous devriez filer, suggéra Ron.

*C'est un mensonge, l'ancienne popularité de mes frères est toujours vivace, personne ne les a dénoncé.*

Les jumeaux poussèrent des jurons.

– On va faire vite, dit George.

Ils s'éloignèrent enfin. Ginny fusilla Ron du regard.

– Je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule, dit-elle.

*Comment a-t-elle su que j'ai menti ?*

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard noir, et battit en retraite.

– Elle t'a menti, apprit Harry en s'approchant. Je suis sûre qu'elle a beaucoup apprécié que tu les fasses déguerpir.

*J'espère.*

– Merci d'être venu me prévenir, dit Ron.  
– Je me suis dit que cela pourrait t'intéresser, dit vaguement Harry.

Les deux Serpentard retournèrent dans la salle commune. Ils y retrouvèrent Hermione qui paraissait furieuse qu'ils n'aient pas encore commencé leurs devoirs.

– Non mais vous êtes inconscients ! s'indigna Hermione. Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?

*J'ai découvert une nouvelle technique pour la calmer.*

Ron s'assit juste à coté d'elle, volontairement très près. Hermione qui s'apprêtait à enchaîner se stoppa aussitôt lorsque Ron se pencha sur elle pour lire le livre qu'elle tenait.

*Je savais bien que cela marcherait.*

Harry et Ron attaquèrent enfin leurs devoirs, sans pourtant avoir le même enthousiasme qu'Hermione. Une heure plus tard, ils sortaient de la salle commune pour aller dîner. Ron laissa Harry et Hermione rejoindre seuls la grande salle, il voulait essayer de croiser Fred et Georges et leur dire en face une bonne fois pour toute que Ginny ne méritait pas d'être traitée ainsi.

*Je vais leur dire... oui cette fois je vais leur dire.*

Ron n'eut pas trop de mal à retrouver Fred et George qui s'apprêtaient à repartir par leur passage secret.

– Tu viens nous dire au revoir ? demanda Fred amusé.  
– Ouais, je ne vous reverrais pas avant cet été.  
– C'est bien petit frère, t'oublies pas la famille, dit George.  
– Non, je ne l'oublie pas, dit Ron.

*Je vais leur dire... je vais leur dire.*

– D'ailleurs, vous semblez oublier que Ginny fait aussi partie de la famille, remarqua Ron.  
– Non malheureusement, on n'oublie pas, dit Fred.  
– Vous ne pourriez pas être un peu plus... Délicat avec elle ? demanda Ron.

*Putain je l'ai dit !*

Fred et George échangèrent un regard étonné.

– Pourquoi ?  
– Parce que... ça la fait souffrir de voir que vous la détestez, dit courageusement Ron.

À nouveau, les jumeaux échangèrent un regard étonné.

– Elle te l'a dit ?  
– Non, mais je commence en à avoir marre d'entendre les autres dire que les Weasley martyrise leur petite sœur, dit Ron.  
– Pourtant elle le sait, non ? demanda Fred en se tournant avec inquiétude vers George.  
– Quoi ?  
– Même si elle est immonde, elle reste notre sœur et on l'aime, apprit Georges.  
– Moi aussi, dit Ron. Seulement moi, je suis un peu moins méchant avec elle, elle aurait moins de mal à le croire.  
– Pas question qu'on lui dise, tiqua Georges.  
– Je peux toujours demander à Hermione d'aller le lui dire.

*Vu qu'on... Enfin que nos rapports sont plus proches. Pas encore bien définis, mais plus proches.*

– Ouais, dis à ta copine de s'en occuper, dit Fred.  
– Ce n'est pas...

Ron ne termina pas sa phrase; il venait d'entendre des pas. Il s'agissait juste de la Préfète Padma de Poufsouffle.

-

PDV de Padma Patil, élève de Poufsouffle

-

Padma aperçut brièvement les trois Serpentard.

*Je le crois pas, Hannah n'a pas menti, ils sont vraiment là !*

La Poufsouffle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, elle continua son chemin vers les cachots où Dean l'attendait depuis quelques minutes à présent.

– Je n'aime pas trop cet endroit, apprit Padma après qu'ils se furent embrasser. Les cachots sont glauques.  
– Je sais bien, mais je suis attendu après le dîner.  
– Par qui ? Parvati ?

Dean se mordit la lèvre. Soudain des voix retentirent.

– Harry et Hermione, murmura Dean.

Padma ouvrit une salle de classe désaffectée et y entra. Dean n'eut pas le temps de l'imiter, il referma vivement la porte. Padma colla son oreille contre la porte et écouta la conversation.

– Heureusement qu'on lui a mit des trucs de coté, sinon il n'aurait rien à manger, dit Hermione.  
– Heureusement que tu y as pensé surtout, dit Harry.  
– Dean ? Je ne t'ai pas vu au dîner, dit Hermione.  
– J'ai mangé plus tôt.  
– Tu ne devais pas retrouver Parvati ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Si mais je viens de me souvenir que je voulais prendre un livre à la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ne ferme, dit Dean précipitamment. Au fait il paraît que les jumeaux Weasley se promènent dans l'école ?

*Il cherche à changer de sujet.*

– Oui, dit Harry.  
– Au fait, dit soudain Hermione. Quand est-ce que tu as vu Ginny ?  
– Je... Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, dit Harry.  
– Mais quand tu es venu prévenir Ron, insista Hermione.  
– C'est Colin Crivey qui me l'a dit, dit Harry.  
– Pourtant j'aurais juré que... commença Dean.  
– Dean, coupa vivement Harry. Tu fais des sorties nocturnes ? Je t'ai vu hier matin très tôt quand je suis allé chercher le petit-déjeuner. Tu étais avec Parvati.

Il avait accentué le dernier prénom, Padma sentit aussitôt l'angoisse monter en elle.

*Il n'était pas avec Parvati ! Il était avec moi ! Il nous a vu ?*

– Oui, dit simplement Dean. Il faut vraiment que j'aille à la bibliothèque là... A plus tard...  
– A plus tard, dit Harry.

Ils s'éloignèrent, quelques secondes plus tard, Dean rouvrit la porte.

– Pas trop long ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
– Qu'est-ce que Harry voulait dire ?  
– Je crois qu'il nous a vus, apprit Dean.  
– Il va le dire à Parvati ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
– Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en parlera.  
– Bien sûr que si, s'indigna Padma.  
– Non, écoute-moi. Il a dit à Hermione qu'il n'a pas vu Ginny Weasley. Il a menti, je les ai vu discuter tous les deux. Et c'est lorsque je m'apprêtais à le dire, qu'il m'a coupé. Je pense qu'il ne dira rien, parce qu'il ne veut pas que je dise aux autres que je l'ai vu avec Ginny.

*J'en suis pas si sûre. Harry Potter n'est pas un ange.*

– Va à la bibliothèque, ordonna Padma.  
– Inutile...  
– Tu as un livre de la bibliothèque dans ton sac ?  
– Non.  
– Alors va en chercher un, si on te pose des questions tu pourras te justifier.  
– D'accord, j'irai après, dit Dean. Pour le moment, je veux être avec toi.  
– La bibliothèque va fermer, vas-y maintenant.  
– Mais on se voit quand alors ?  
– Pas aujourd'hui, demain, dit Padma.

Dean l'embrassa une dernière fois puis fila vers la bibliothèque. Padma sortit à son tour de la salle de classe désaffectée et rejoignit Lisa et Mandy dans la salle commune, les deux filles révisaient.

– Tu étais où ? demanda Lisa.  
– Partie prendre l'air.  
– Décidément, c'est une mode aujourd'hui, dit Mandy.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Terry et Anthony reviennent du parc eux aussi, tu ne les as pas croisé ? demanda Lisa.  
– Je ne sais plus, mentit Padma. Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.

Elle planta là ses deux amies et monta dans le dortoir. Elle était réellement fatiguée, ce n'était pas une fatigue physique mais morale. Se cacher la rendait dingue. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ou alors...

*Rompre avec Dean.*


	33. Chapitre 33 : Albus Dumbledore

**Chapitre 33 : Albus Dumbledore.**

----------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Drago Malefoy, élève de Gryffondor.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Drago venait de finir de petit déjeuner, il remontait vers sa salle commune avec les Gryffondor lorsqu'ils croisèrent Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école. Drago n'avait pas de cours avant dix heures, il n'était pas tenté par une sortie à l'extérieur, même si on était au mois de juin, la rosé rafraîchissait désagréablement l'atmosphère. Il entreprit donc de rejoindre la tour des lions.

–Ce n'est pas vrai !

Il se retourna et vit Daphné Grengrass l'air passablement furieux.

–Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

–Tracey a encore disparue, apprit-elle.

–Michael n'a pas de cours ?

–Si, il a un cours de soins aux créatures magiques, je parie qu'elle va le guetter ! Elle n'est plus dans son état normal depuis qu'elle sort avec lui.

–Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour dans le parc pour voir si on l'aperçoit ? proposa Drago à regret.

_Réponds non, réponds non !_

Daphné fulminait toujours, elle réfléchit un instant et accepta la proposition de Drago, au plus grand regret de celui-ci. Ils se mirent donc en route pour le parc et arpentèrent les sentiers. Au bout d'un moment, ils supposèrent que Tracey s'était peut-être cachée derrière les serres. Ils y allèrent donc silencieusement, car le professeur Chourave donnait un cours.

–Je ne crois pas qu'elle est là ! chuchota Drago. On ferait bien de faire demi-tour.

–Tu as raison.

Cambrés pour ne pas être vu, ils pivotèrent.

–Hey ! s'exclama Daphné.

–Quoi ?

Il se retourna, elle était en train de regarder par une déchirure dans la toile qui recouvrait la serre.

–C'est la classe de ma soeur, renseigna-t-elle.

–Ta soeur ?

_Elle a une soeur ? _

–Oui, elle a deux ans de moins que moi, tu la connais ?

_Une soeur de deux ans plus jeune ? _

_Mais oui ! Astoria Grengrass. _

–Astoria ?

–Oui, c'est ça, répondit Daphné avec un sourire. Tu sais qu'elle serait enchantée de savoir que tu la connais ?

–Pourquoi ?

–Disons que ma petite soeur comme beaucoup de fille de son année, adore les divinités. Et devine qui obtient la première place de son podium ?

_Yes ! J'ai battu Harry Potter. Ça n'arrive pas souvent alors il faut le signaler._

–Je suis flatté.

–Tu peux, répondit Daphné. Bon on n'a pas encore trouvé Tracey avec tout ça.

Ils s'éloignèrent des serres et continuèrent leur recherches. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, il fut l'heure de rejoindre leur premier cours de la journée. Daphné était partie rapidement devant la salle de classe espérant y trouver son amie. Drago, lui, en avait profité pour traîner un peu dans la salle commune où Blaise et Théodore lisaient le dernier Quidditch magazine.

_Et voilà, j'ai loupé ça, pour faire la chasse à la Tracey. Je te retiens Daphné._

Tous les trois sortirent ensemble de la pièce pour se rendre à leur cours. Drago lisait le magazine en même temps qu'il marchait.

–Non, c'est pas vrai ! Le capitaine des Harpies a été racheté par les canons ? s'indigna-t-il.

–Ouais, t'as vu ça, c'est énorme, dit Blaise.

–Ils rachètent vraiment tout le monde.

Drago feuilleta rapidement le magazine.

–Ils ne parlent pas du renvoi de l'entraîneur national ? demanda-t-il.

Blaise et Théodore ne répondirent pas.

_Et bien ?_

Drago releva la tête, Luna arrivait en sens inverse, elle le fixait avec stupeur. Elle avançait seule. Le trio continuait lui aussi d'avancer.

_On va se croiser, on va se croiser !_

Et ils...se croisèrent. Luna et Drago ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux et n'avaient pas prononcé un mot. Luna disparu du champs de vision des Gryffondor.

–Alors ? Ils parlent du renvoi de l'entraîneur ? demanda Drago comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils attendaient le début du cours de botanique. Tracey arriva la dernière.

–Tu étais où ? demanda Daphné d'un ton accusateur.

–À la bibliothèque, répondit Tracey.

–Je suis sûre que tu guettais ton Mickael quelque part.

–Hey ! Tu me prends pour quelle genre de fille ? Je suis épanouie, et je ne serais jamais l'une de ses filles qui colle à leur mec !J'étais à la bibliothèque, regarde j'y ai même emprunté un livre.

Elle ouvrit son sac et montra la reliure rouge d'un livre.

–Excuses-moi, dit soudain Daphné. Je me fais du soucis c'est tout.

_Elle a raison de s'en faire, Mickael n'est pas vraiment très recommandable. Il va sûrement lui faire du mal à un moment donné._

–Ce n'est pas grave, dit Tracey. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

_Et voilà elles vont se prendre dans les bras, se mettre à pleurer et couiner qu'elles resteront à jamais les meilleures amies du monde. _

Les deux filles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'une et avant que le reste de la prédiction de Drago ne se réalise, le professeur Chourave les fit entrer dans la serre numéro sept. Le cours était en commun avec les Serdaigle. Drago était le dernier de la file avec Zacharias Smith. Soudain, Dumbledore apparu entre les murailles du château, il revenait visiblement de Pré-au-Lard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Zacharias Smith, élève de Serdaigle.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zac avançait côte à côte avec Drago lorsqu'il aperçut Dumbledore avançant dans l'allée du parc. Puis ils entrèrent dans la serre. Zac s'installa près de Justin et le regretta bientôt, car le garçon échangeait de langoureux regard avec sa petite amie assise deux rangs plus loin.

_Comment peut-on se montrer comme ça en public ? Si au moins ils parvenaient à se montrer discrets ! Si un jour je tombe amoureux, je reste dans mon dortoir jusqu'à ce que ça passe._

Tracey était assise à la table d'à coté. Zac la vit sortir ses affaires et faire tomber son sac qui s'ouvrit sur le sol.

–Laisse, je vais le ranger seule, dit-elle précipitamment à Zac.

_Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'aider._

Zac l'observa. Il reconnu les livres des cours, plus un livre à la couverture rouge « Comment être la petite amie idéale ».

_Les filles prennent des cours pour ça ? On ne m'a pas prévenu._

Un grand éclat de rire retentit, Zac releva la tête, il s'agissait de Drago apparemment au meilleur de sa forme. À coté de lui, Pansy lui adressait un sourire rayonnant.

_Pourquoi elle lui sourit ? Il a juste ri. C'est pas comme si c'était lui qui avait dit quelque chose de drôle._

Pansy regarda devant elle en faisant involontairement onduler ses cheveux.

_Elle est vraiment jolie, y a rien a dire._

–Zac ?

Il sursauta et se tourna vers Justin qui lui parlait.

–Oulala ! Qui c'est que tu regardais comme ça ?

Justin regarda dans la direction des Gryffondor avec un immense sourire.

–Personne, personne, je réfléchissais.

–Tu réfléchissais ? demanda Justin sceptique.

–En fait je détournais la tête de toi et Miranda, vous êtes écoeurant. Tu es en train de perdre toute trace de virilité mon pauvre vieux.

–Pourquoi ?

_Yes, il change de sujet._

–Tu n'as pas un comportement très mec.

–Tu trouves ?

–C'est mon avis, assura Zac.

Ils durent arrêter leur conversation le professeur Chourave venait de demander le silence.

_La réalité c'est que je me contre-fiche du comportement que Justin peut avoir en présence de sa copine. Mais maintenant, il ne cherchera plus à savoir qui je regardais._

Pansy fit à nouveau onduler ses cheveux dans un geste gracieux et visiblement naturel.

_Faut que j'arrête de la regarder. Je ne dois pas lui montrer autant d'intérêt. Elle est trop... cruche._

Le professeur désigna un petit arbre jaune et commença son cours. Zac ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Pansy assise à quelques centimètres de l'arbre.

–Le Mélèze d'or est un arbre qui possède des...

_...Cheveux magnifiques..._

–...aiguilles qui se transforme en aiguille d'or durant l'automne. Cet arbre est une création de ...

_...Dents sublimes..._

–... sorcière. Le Mélèze d'or à été crée par un chercheur d'or Nord-Américain qui se nomme...

_... Pansy..._

–... James Sutter. Il avait vu un moldu chercher de l'or dans une rivière, il voulait...

_... l'embrasser..._

–... faire pareil, sans la magie. James Sutter est partit avec ce moldu pour...

_... lui prendre la main..._

–... Chercher de l'or, là où les moldus disaient qu'il y en avait. Malheureusement pour Sutter, le moldu...

_... ne sait pas qu'on l'observe..._

–... était bien plus doué que lui pour trouver des pépites, alors dépité Sutter...

_... croise ses jambes..._

–... retourna chez lui. Et à l'automne il constata que les Mélèzes autour de sa maison devenaient...

_ ... dures..._

–... jaunes, un peu comme de l'or. Se rappelant enfin qu'il était un sorcier, Sutter travailla de longs mois, à la fin il...

_... décroise ses jambes..._

–... avait créé cette nouvelle espèce d'arbre magique, dont les aiguilles deviennent réellement...

_... penchée sur son bureau..._

–...de l'or à l'automne. Des questions sur l'histoire du Mélèze d'or ?

_Est-ce que Pansy peut recroiser ses jambes et les décroiser à nouveau ?_

–Zacharias, dit le professeur Chourave.

–Je n'ai pas de question, dit-il précipitamment.

–Je voudrais juste que tu me passes l'arrosoir derrière toi.

_Ouf._

Zac prit l'arrosoir derrière sa chaise et l'apporta à son professeur. Puis il revint s'asseoir.

_J'ai eu peur pendant un moment j'ai cru que..._

_Une seconde._

_Elle m'a prit pour son larbin ou quoi ? Hé, je suis pas n'importe qui, elle aurait dû demander à quelqu'un d'autre de l'apporter son arrosoir._

Il regarda son professeur avec hargne. Le reste du cours se passa sans autre accroche, si bien que si l'on demandait à Zac à quoi ressemblait l'objet d'étude du cours, il risquerait de répondre : « de longs cheveux bruns, une jupe étrangement plus courte que celle des autres élèves, de sublimes dents cachées par de superbes lèvres, des jambes qui se croisent et se décroisent à la perfection et des Bimbos... rah des Bimbos... »

Il ne prêta guère plus d'attention au déjeuner sauf lorsque Susan et Hannah parlèrent avec animation des Serpentard, en particulier des filles.

–Hermione Granger, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle se calme ! Franchement à une époque les premières années faisaient demi-tour quand ils la croisaient.

–Et Lavande Brown qui s'habille comme la pire des aguicheuses.

_Je croyais que tout le monde devait porter l'uniforme ?_

–Parvati Patil colle moins à son mec je trouve. Tu te rappelles en début d'année, où elle a été mise en retenue pour exhibitionnisme ?

–Et Lavande Brown qui n'a pas plus de conversation qu'une Tourte aux cuisses de Grenouille.

_Ça existe ?_

–Et Romilda Vane, qui est en cinquième année. Tu as vu sa nouvelle coiffure ? Elle a tellement de gel qu'elle a dû se coiffer avec une limace.

–Et Lavande Brown qui n'est même pas jolie, elle veut le faire croire, mais quand on regarde de plus près, elle est très moche. J'ai même entendu dire qu'elle était couverte de pustule sur les fesses.

_Hein ?_

–Où tu as entendu ça ? demanda avidement Miranda.

–Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, je tiens cette information grâce à mon travail de Préfète-en-chef.

Miranda et Susan s'extasièrent devant cette information croustillante. Et la conversation redevient sans intérêt pour Zac puisque les filles commencèrent à parler de crème de soin pour fesses.

Après son cours de potion, Zac prit son balai et décida d'aller faire quelques pirouettes, bien qu'il n'y avait plus d'entraînement de Quidditch pour son équipe. On était vendredi, personne ne faisait ses devoirs.

_En dehors de Hannah et Ernie._

Les élèves se promenaient un peu partout. Bientôt des groupies s'amassèrent sur les gradins pour regarder Zac, ce qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Après dîner, Zac revint au stade, mais les groupies ne revinrent pas. Dépité, il décida de retourner dans sa salle commune. Lorsqu'il passa près du lac, il vit une jeune fille qui lançait quelque chose dans l'eau.

–Allez, viens.

–C'est à moi que tu parles ? demanda Zac.

La jeune fille se retourna.

–Non, c'est au calmar Géant, je veux qu'il remonte à la surface.

–Le quoi ?

–Le calmar Géant, celui qui vit dans le lac !

–Attends, tu es Loufoca Lovegood ?

La jeune fille le regarda avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

–Luna Lovegood, je m'appelle Luna.

–Zacharias Smith, dit-il aussitôt.

_J'aime bien me présenter, j'aime que les gens sachent qui je suis._

–Je sais.

_Encore mieux._

–Tu es l'une des Divinités, dit-elle. Tout le monde te connaît.

_C'est vrai._

–Et donc tu es en train d'attendre qu'un poisson remonte à la surface.

–Un calmar, corrigea-t-elle en se remettant à jeter des bouts de pain à l'eau.

_Vraiment stupide comme idée._

–Ce n'est pas très intéressant, tu ne sais même pas s'il va venir.

_Ou s'il existe._

–Moi au moins, je sais ce que j'attends et je suis au bon endroit pour ça.

–Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

–Que ce n'est pas en volant seul au stade que tu trouveras ce que tu veux, dit-elle calmement.

_De quoi elle se mêle ?_

–Et qu'est-ce que je veux ?

Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

–Ça il n'y a que toi qui peut le savoir. Maintenant, je ne suis pas sûre que tu le saches vraiment.

–Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

–C'est pourtant très simple, d'habitude tu adores être entouré de plein de gens. Et là tu as été seul avec ton balais faire quelques pirouettes.

–Et tu en déduis quoi ?

–Que tu as besoin de comprendre certaines choses qui t'arrivent et donc, tu t'isoles.

_Il lui manque une case ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui permet d'ouvrir son clapet sur ma vie comme ça ?! Elle ne sait même pas de quoi elle parle._

–C'est drôle, j'ai une amie... en fait c'est surtout l'amie d'une amie. Il lui arrive le même genre de changement de comportement.

–Vraiment ?

_Je m'en tape royalement._

–Oui, Pansy Parkinson, tu la connais ?

_Elle sait quelque chose._

–Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

–Ça m'étonnerai, vu que vous n'êtes pas dans la même maison, déduit Luna.

_Ouf._

La porte de la cabane de Hagrid claqua, ils se retournèrent dans cette direction et virent Dumbledore qui rejoignait le château d'un pas mal à assuré.

----------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Luna Lovegood, élève de Poufsouffle.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore manqua de trébucher, avant de se redresser et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

–Donc qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette fille ? demanda Zac.

_Il y a qu'elle a dû t'avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de toi._ Songea Luna.

–Et bien il y quelques temps, elle était lointaine, un peu rêveuse, mais assez joyeuse comme fille, moins qu'avant les vacances par contre. Mais depuis dix jours, elle est devenue plus sombre, plus malheureuse. Tout comme pour toi, il y a eu dans son comportement, un changement radical.

–Ah ?

L'attitude de Zac avait subitement changé, son regard sarcastique disparu.

–Et tu penses que c'est quoi qui rend cette fille dans cet état ? Je dis ça pour voir si c'est la même chose que moi, dit-il.

_Non tu dis ça pour savoir si tu as besoin de te sentir coupable. Bien que quoi que je te réponde, tu concluras que tu n'es pas en faute. _

–Je pencherais plutôt pour un chagrin d'amour, dit Luna.

–Ah ?

–Oui, je pense qu'elle attendait quelque chose d'un garçon et qu'il n'a pas comblé ses attentes.

–Vraiment, dit Zac pensif.

–Ah mon avis, ce n'est peut-être pas trop tard, le garçon peut toujours aller la voir et combler ses attentes.

–Mouais, dit-il peu enthousiaste.

_Raté._

Luna jeta machinalement un nouveau bout de pain dans l'eau. Brusquement une vague apparue au niveau du bout de pain, Luna repoussa Zac du bord de l'eau, il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. La vague sortit du lit habituel du lac et frôla de peu leurs chaussures.

–Qu'est-ce que... ? commença Zac.

D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent la tête. Le calmar Géant était remonté à la surface et mangeait les bouts de pain de Luna.

–Il existe !cria Zac.

–Évidemment qu'il existe.

Luna se rapprocha du bord, Zac la tira vivement en arrière.

–Non, mais ça va pas, reste ici.

–Je veux juste le caresser.

–Tu quoi ? Tu restes ici. Parles moi d'un truc, comme Pansy Parkinson par exemple.

–Je t'ai tout dis sur Pansy. Laisse moi aller le caresser, il ne me fera pas de mal.

–Non, parles moi d'autre chose alors, tiens parle-moi de ta vie.

–Ma quoi ?

Luna arrêta aussitôt de tirer sur son pull que Zac agrippait pour l'empêcher de sauter dans l'eau.

–Oui ta vie. Tes amis, tes devoirs, tous ces trucs.

–Ma meilleure amie c'est Ginny Weasley.

–Et elle est gentille ? demanda Zac peu intéressé.

–Très, elle vit des moments très heureux en ce moment. Mais j'ai peur que cela change bientôt.

–Pourquoi ?

–Elle croit que des choses qui lui arrive ont peu de place dans son coeur, alors que c'est faux. Elle pourrait souffrir en s'en rendant compte. Enfin pas si cette découverte se fait à deux.

–Je comprends.

_Non, tu ne m'as même pas écoutée._

Zac était redevenu pensif. Luna songea à en profiter, elle fit un pas vers la berge. Mais la main de Zac lui attrapa fermement le bras.

–Et sinon, tu as d'autres amis que cette fille ?

–Oui il y a...

_Drago._

–Qui ?

–En fait, je ne sais plus si je dois dire qu'il est un ami.

–Pourquoi ?

–Et bien, il ne veut plus qu'on soit amis.

–Embêtant, dit Zac peu intéressé. Et toi évidement tu aurais préféré que vous restiez amis.

–Oui, c'est ce que j'aimerais, même s'il m'a dit qu'il me considérait comme plus qu'une amie...

–Évidemment, dit Zac négligemment.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

–Attends, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Il te considère quoi ?

Il recula d'un pas et jaugea Luna du regard.

–Bon d'accord y a pire, mais elle est barge, murmura Zac pour lui-même.

–J'ai entendu ce que tu viens de dire, prévint Luna.

–Désolé, dit-il.

_Non tu n'es pas désolé. Ce garçon passe ses journées à mentir._

–Donc, il existe quelqu'un qui est intéressé par toi, dit Zac.

–Oui.

–Et pourquoi tu le repousses, il est si laid ?

–Laid ? Non je ne crois pas. Beaucoup de fille le trouve bien.

–Alors pourquoi tu le repousses ?

–Je ne le repousse pas, je veux qu'on soit amis, mais lui ne veut pas.

–D'accord, dit Zac en comprenant enfin.

Soudain le calmar replongea dans les eaux verdâtres.

–Oh non !

–Bon, hé bien Luna, j'ai été enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Je suis sûr que l'on aura à nouveau l'occasion de parler.

_Tu ne le veux pas. Pourtant tu reviendras._

Il s'éloigna vers le château. Déçue de ne pas avoir put toucher le calmar, Luna finit par le suivre. Il était encore tôt, elle n'avait pas très envie de retourner dès à présent dans son dortoir. Elle monta les escaliers au hasard, dans le seul but de déambuler dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer. Au pied d'un escalier, elle eut la surprise de trouver le directeur de l'établissement, assis sur la première marche.

–Professeur ?

Il releva lentement la tête.

–J'ai fait une bêtise, dit-il.

_Je crois qu'il est saoul._

–Vous avez bu trop d'alcool ? suggéra Luna.

–Non, aujourd'hui je ne boirais pas assez d'alcool.

–Alors quelle bêtise avez vous faites ?

–J'ai tué une personne.

Luna recula aussitôt d'un pas, elle chercha des yeux un endroit où elle pourrait disparaître rapidement si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

–Quand ? dit-elle en gardant l'angle du couloir dans son champs de vision.

–En 1945, dit Dumbledore.

–Mais, dit soudain Luna. Vous avez tué d'autres personnes depuis, pour le bien de la communauté, bien qu'il arrive à la Gazette de vous reprocher votre cruauté...

–Oui, mais là c'était différent.

–Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de néfaste ?

Dumbledore souffla dédaigneusement.

_Oui, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ai tué plusieurs personnes qui n'étaient pas complètement néfaste._

–Non, cette personne... je l'aimais. C'est à cause de ça que je suis devenu quelqu'un de bien. Parce qu' avant de faire sa rencontre, je m'apprêtais à construire un ordre nouveau. Un ordre où les Sangs-Purs domineraient le monde. J'ai calmé mes ambitions après ça. La personne que j'aimais avait des opinons contraire à moi et comme je l'ai tué, j'ai pensé que je devais prendre un peu de ses idées. En souvenir.

Il sortit une bouteille de sa cape, ôta le bouchon et bu de longues gorgées.

–Et c'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de ce triste événement.

–Professeur, couina une voix.

Luna fit volte face, Hermione Granger regardait le directeur, écoeurée.

------------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Hermione Granger, élève de Serpentard.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

–Miss Granger, vous tombez bien, dit Dumbledore en se levant. J'ai besoin de vos compétences de préfète.

_Albus Dumbledore est saoul. Albus Dumbledore est saoul. Albus Dumbledore est saoul. Albus Dumbledore est saoul. Albus Dumbledore est saoul. Albus Dumbledore est saoul. Albus Dumbledore est saoul. Albus Dumbledore est saoul. Albus Dumbledore est saoul. Albus Dumbledore est saoul._

–J'aimerais vous offrir un livre, vous êtes trop studieuse, toujours strict... on dirait McGonagall, dit-il. Alors je vais vous offrir un livre de conte pour vous détendre. Connaissez-vous les Contes de Beedle le Bard ? Vous verrez on y apprend plein de truc.

Il farfouilla sous sa cape et en sortit sa baguette magique.

_Quand je pense que je l'ai toujours considéré comme un héros._

–La ligne se cache entre les vérités, dit-il en montrant sa baguette.

_Le désordre est en phrase._

–Pourquoi ne pas aller vous coucher professeur ? suggéra Luna.

–Oui, allez vous coucher professeur.

Il rangea sa baguette et partit en titubant.

–Le pauvre, dit Luna.

_Quoi le pauvre ? Il s'est mis tout seul dans cet état, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui._

–A plus tard, Hermione, dit Luna.

Elle s'éloigna avec un regard triste.

_Mais pourquoi elle me parle ?_

Hermione partit à son tour vers sa salle commune.

_Il faut à tout prix que je raconte à Ron et Harry ce que je viens de voir. Quoique, Harry ne me croira jamais, il vénère Dumbledore._

Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle trouva Ron qui feuilletait le dernier numéro du Quidditch magazine.

–Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de voir, dit-elle en s'asseyant face à lui.

Ron sursauta légèrement, il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

–Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

–Je faisais ma petite ronde d'inspection, je n'ai pas obtenu suffisamment de point à Serpentard cette semaine, alors j'espérais attraper des élèves en flagrant délit. Bref, je suis tombé sur Dumbledore complètement saoul.

–Dumbledore saoul ?

–Oui, il était assis sur les escaliers, il bavassait...

_Bavassait, je ne suis pas sûre que..._

Le regard de Ron se fit légèrement plus lointain.

–Je veux dire, il bavardait avec Loufoca.

Le regard de Ron s'éclaircit aussitôt.

_Mieux._

–Ensuite, il m'a parlé à moi d'une histoire de conte pour enfant ou je ne sais plus trop quoi.

–Dumbledore bourré. Bon sang, ça c'est un scoop, dit Ron. On devrait peut-être le garder pour nous. Il pourrait être démit de ses fonctions ici.

–Évidemment, il ne faut surtout pas en parler. En espérant que Loufoca fera pareil.

–Elle n'est pas très ragoteuse, dévoila Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête.

–Mais où est Harry ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

–Aucune idée, il est sortit d'ici il y a une heure et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

_Mais c'est pas possible, où est-ce qu'il disparaît comme ça à chaque fois ?_

Hermione leva la tête, au cas ou Harry serait en réalité dans la salle caché par un fauteuil ou autre chose. Mais Harry n'était vraiment pas dans la pièce. Elle attarda son regard sur la table voisine, Lavande et Parvati parlaient à voix basse penchées l'une vers l'autre. Légèrement à l'écart et caché lui aussi derrière le dernier Quidditch magazine, Dean ne les écoutait pas et paraissait s'ennuyer. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, Harry entra dans la pièce et vint aussitôt vers ses amis.

–Tu étais où ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

–Je faisais un tour, dit vaguement Harry.

–Où ça ? Avec qui ? interrogea Hermione.

_Je finirai par lui faire cracher le morceau._

Dean se leva brusquement.

–On a parlé ensemble, dit-il à Hermione. Alors Harry, le stade est comment pour le prochain entraînement ?

–Bien, répondit Harry en se tournant vers Dean.

–N'oublie pas de relire l'article sur la déviation de la freinte de Wronski.

–Oui, je vais le relire et on en reparlera.

Dean retourna s'asseoir auprès de Parvati.

–C'était avec Dean que tu as disparu tout à l'heure, je me suis posée la question, dit-elle.

–Tu as ta réponse Hermione, dit Harry. Je parlais Quidditch avec Dean, et ensuite je suis allé voir comment était le terrain de quidditch pour le prochain entraînement de l'équipe.

_Bon d'accord, il a un témoin. Mais pour les autres fois, il était où ?_

–D'ailleurs je vais dans mon dortoir, pour relire cet article, dit Harry.

Sans que Ron et Hermione n'aient pu ajouter quelque chose, il fonçait déjà vers les escaliers en colimaçon.

–Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils nous fuient un peu en ce moment, dit Hermione.

–Oui peut-être, répondit Ron distraitement.

Il se pencha soudain vers Hermione.

–J'aurais aimé te demander quelque chose, dit-il à voix basse.

_Oh bon sang ! C'est maintenant ! Et j'ai rien vu venir !_

–Bien sûr.

Sa voix était devenue beaucoup plus douce que d'ordinaire.

–Voilà...

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

–Oui ?

–C'est au sujet de...

_Nos baisers ? Dis que c'est au sujet de nos baisers !_

–... Ginny.

_Ginny ?_

_Merde._

–Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ginny ?

Elle faisait de sérieux effort pour ne pas opter pour un ton froid.

–Hier, quand mes frères sont venus à Poudlard; ils n'ont pas été très gentil avec elle.

–Le contraire aurait été surprenant, dit Hermione.

–Oui, après ça, j'ai discuté avec Fred et Georges et je leur ai expliqué que cela faisait du mal à Ginny. Avant de partir, ils m'ont demandé de... te dire d'aller voir Ginny pour lui expliquer que même s'ils ne sont pas très sympa avec elle, ils l'aiment quand même.

_Ron, tu m'as prise pour une sotte un jour de solde ?_

_Je ne vais pas l'avaler ta couleuvre._

–Ron, est-ce que c'est bien Fred et Georges qui t'ont demandé de venir ?

Il baissa légèrement la tête.

–Bon d'accord, non c'est moi qui est suggéré que c'est toi qui te charge d'aller parler à Ginny.

–C'est mieux quand tu me dis la vérité Ron. Tu veux bien aller emprunter sa carte à Harry, on pourrait se débarrasser de ça ce soir si elle n'est pas dans sa salle commune.

Ron fila aussitôt vers le dortoir il redescendit avec la carte, Harry le suivait d'un pas vif.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?_

–Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi vous avez besoin de la carte, dit Harry.

–Hermione doit voir Ginny, dit vaguement Ron.

Il déroula la carte sur une table.

–Pourquoi tu dois la voir ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

–Parce que Ron n'a pas le cran d'aller lui-même la voir.

–Et pourquoi exactement ?

–Lui dire que ses frères ne la trouve pas complètement nulle.

–Non, dit Ron. Ils la trouvent toujours aussi nulle, seulement, même si elle est infecte, ça ne change rien a leur attachement pour elle.

_Quel modèle de fraternité._

–Alors elle est où ? demanda Hermione.

Harry regarda la carte avec inquiétude.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que cache la carte ?_

Hermione se pencha à son tour sur le parchemin, le secret de Harry y était dissimulé et elle comptait bien le trouver.

–Elle est en haut de sa tour, dit Ron.

–Celle où elle va tout le temps ? demanda Hermione.

–Oui, à croire qu'elle attend le bon moment pour passer par dessus la rambarde.

–Bon j'y vais, le couvre feu est déjà passé. Je ne devrais croiser personne dans les couloirs.

–Si le couvre feu est déjà passé, tu devrais peut-être attendre demain, suggéra Harry.

–Je suis la Préfète-en-chef, personne ne m'embêtera, si je croise un prof, je l'embobinerai.

–On ne sait jamais, continua Harry. Pourquoi prendre un risque inutile, cela peut attendre demain.

–Autant s'en débarrasser maintenant, dit Hermione.

Elle replia la carte et la rangea dans sa cape.

–À tout à l'heure, dit-elle en s'éloignant vers la porte.

Hermione parcourut quelques mètres, sortit la carte, vérifia que la voie était libre et reprit en direction de la tour ou Ginny était seule.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire la haut ? Elle attend peut-être quelqu'un ? Non, si Ginny Weasley aurait un petit ami, ça se saurait._

Hermione monta les marches de la tour une à une. Elle ouvrit la porte du haut du balcon, elle distingua une silhouette dans la pénombre.

–Tu es en avance, je voulais rester seule un peu, dit Ginny.

_Elle attendait vraiment quelqu'un._

–Raté, dit Hermione en avançant dans la lumière de la lune. Tu attendais qui ?

–Heu... Luna. On voulait guetter les étoiles filantes.

_Mon dieu que c'est inintéressant._

–Tu veux quoi ? demanda Ginny.

–Je viens te porter un message.

–De qui ? demanda Ginny avec angoisse.

_De qui tu veux que cela soit._

–De Ron.

–Ah, souffla Ginny soulagée.

Hermione scruta le regard de la Gryffondor.

–Alors c'est quoi le message ? s'impatienta Ginny.

–Tu veux la version, ce que ma dit de te dire Ron, ou ce qu'il veut vraiment que je te dise ?

Ginny la regarda avec étonnement.

–Disons la deuxième.

–Malgré le fait que tes frères sont infectes avec toi. Ils t'aiment et tu restes leur petite soeur adorée.

Ginny resta bouche bée.

–Voilà, le message est passé. À un de ces quatre.

Hermione fit volte face et rejoignit les escaliers, laissant Ginny seule face à cette révélation qui l'avait laissé sans voix. Hermione descendit au cachot, Ron l'attendait devant la porte.

–Alors ?

–Je lui ai dit.

–Merci, dit Ron.

–Pas de quoi.

Ils restèrent là tous les deux à se regarder en silence.

_Y a moyen là ! Là il y a vraiment moyen !_

Ron se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa.

_Je savais qu'il y avait moyen._

Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes.

–On devrait faire ça plus souvent, dit Hermione.

–Ça m'a manqué.

–À moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

–Tu as changé l'odeur de tes cheveux ? demanda Ron.

–C'est à cause du shampoing, j'en avais plus, alors j'ai piqué celui de Pavarti

–Je préfère le tien.

–J'en ai commandé, il devrait arriver demain par la poste.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, ils ne rentrèrent dans la salle commune assez tard, il ne restait plus que Harry dans la pièce.

–Alors ça c'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

–Oui. Elle attendait Loufoca pour regarder les étoiles filantes.

–Ah, souffla Harry. Bon je vais me coucher.

Il monta à son tour dans le dortoir. Ron et Hermione profitèrent de son absence pour s'embrasser à nouveau.

–Bonne nuit.

–Bonne nuit.


	34. Chapitre 34 : Le cerf

**Chapitre 34 : Le Cerf**

-

PDV de Luna Lovegood, élève de Poufsouffle

-

Luna lança un nouveau bout de pain dans le lac. Le mouvement étrange d'un buisson en lisière de forêt lui fit lever la tête. Un cerf. C'était juste un cerf, rien de très palpitant pour Luna qui préférait voir des espèces comme le Ronflak Cornu, ou bien le calamar géant qu'elle tentait de voir à nouveau. Cette fois elle espérait bien pouvoir le caresser, Zacharias Smith n'était plus là pour l'en empêcher.

*Je préférais quand même lorsque Drago venait guetter la surface du lac avec moi.*

Lasse, Luna jeta d'un coup tous les morceaux de pain qu'elle avait apportés, à l'eau.

*Seule, cela n'a plus la même saveur.*

Elle fit demi tour, et retourna vers le château. Derrière elle, elle ne vit pas le calamar remonter à la surface et gober les bouts de pain.

*Je devrais peut-être aller faire mes devoirs. Ginny doit être à la bibliothèque, elle ne rejoint Harry que ce soir. Ou alors je pourrais aller voir les elfes, à condition d'éviter ce Dobby, il n'aime pas grand monde en dehors des Serpentard.*

Luna s'arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers.

*Ou alors je pourrais me décider à crever cet abcès.*

Elle prit aussitôt la direction de la tour des Gryffondor dans l'espoir d'y trouver Drago. Il n'y était pas. Luna prit alors la direction de la bibliothèque, puis du stade de Quidditch où l'équipe des Serpentard s'entraînaient en vu de la grande finale. Finalement elle retourna roder autour du portrait de la grosse dame qui donnait accès à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle patienta durant de longues minutes, enfin le tableau pivota pour laisser passer Drago, seul. Il se figea dès qu'il vit Luna avancer vers lui, le couloir était vide, il n'avait aucune échappatoire pour éviter de lui parler.

– Salut, dit-il.  
– Salut.  
– Tu vas bien ?  
– Oui et toi ?dit-elle.  
– Bien.

Ils se regardèrent en silence durant un moment.

– Bon eh bien... commença Drago.  
– Je veux qu'on redevienne amis comme avant, coupa Luna.

Drago commença à se tordre les mains, il se mordilla la lèvre.

*Il cherche ses mots pour refuser.*

– Ecoute Luna, je... je... ne veux pas, lâcha-t-il. Je préférais d'ailleurs qu'on limite le plus possible nos conversations.

*Non, moi je ne veux pas.*

– Mais nous sommes amis, rappela Luna.  
– Nous ne le sommes plus.

Le ton était sans réplique, Luna le regarda passer près d'elle sans qu'il ne lui prête un seul regard. Bien après qu'il eut disparu complètement du champ de vision de Luna, elle se remit en marche sans savoir où aller. Finalement elle déambula durant près de deux heures dans le château. Elle s'assit sur un banc et regarda les joueurs de quidditch de Serpentard revenir de leur entraînement. Harry Potter lui adressa un discret signe de tête.

*Depuis quand j'y ai le droit ? La place de bonne amie de Ginny me donne le privilège d'être saluée par la plus célèbre divinité apparemment. Je suppose que beaucoup de filles aimeraient cela. Déjà que certaines me regardaient étrangement lorsque Drago venait me parler.*

Luna entoura ses genoux de ses bras.

*à présent il ne viendra plus, ces filles n'auront plus l'occasion de me regarder d'un oeil noir.*

Luna surprit une larme sur sa joue, elle l'essuya. Elle resta assise sur ce banc pendant longtemps, rêveuse, elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur le parc. Elle vit de plus en plus d'élèves rentrer pour le dîner, elle ne bougea pas. Les élèves revinrent dans le parc, pour en sortir de nouveau à quelques minutes du couvre feu.

*Je devrais peut-être rentrer.*

Luna ne bougea pas. Deux Serdaigle marchaient à pas pressés vers l'entrée du château. À cet instant, Luna vit un cerf à la lisière de la forêt.

-

PDV de Hannah Abbot, élève de Serdaigle

-

Hannah aperçut vaguement un cerf vers la forêt au moment où Luna Lovegood se levait de son banc.

– Dépêches-toi, pressa Ernie.  
– Ce n'est pas grave si nous entrons dans la salle commune deux minutes après le couvre feu, souffla Hannah. Les portes ne se verrouillent pas automatiquement.  
– Nous sommes préfets, Hannah ! Notre devoir est de montrer l'exemple.  
– Pour deux minutes ? s'exclama-t-elle vivement.  
– Oui.

Ernie accéléra encore la cadence, Hannah peinait de plus en plus à le suivre.

* « J'ai une idée Ernie, si on allait réviser dans le parc, je connais un coin tranquille. » En lui disant ça après le dîner, je me suis dit que peut-être...  
Manque de pot, j'ai oublié un facteur déterminant : c'est de Ernie qu'il s'agit. La seule chose que j'ai pu tenir dans mes bras ce soir, c'est mon livre de sortilège. Et encore il ne devait pas être très consentant, il m'a pincé le doigt lorsque je l'ai refermé.*

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de leur salle commune, Ernie ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Hannah.

– Pile à l'heure, dit-il en lui montrant fièrement sa montre.

Hannah, les mains sur les genoux, tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Justin passa précipitamment devant eux.

– Et moi je suis déjà en retard, dit-il.  
– En retard ? Mais... Justin le..., commença Ernie.

Justin ouvrit la porte et sortit, la porte se referma d'elle-même, alors qu'il se mettait à courir dans le couloir.

– ...couvre feu, finit Ernie.

*Il faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un lui explique que personne ne respecte le couvre feu. Les professeurs n'enlèvent des points seulement qu'après la première demi-heure. Hormis McGonagall, mais elle, elle a une dérogation... Elle est timbrée et pas encore assez sénile malgré ses dix-huit décennies bien tassées.*

– Bon moi, je vais tenter de récupérer des forces après notre folle course à travers le château, dit Hannah. On se revoit le mois prochain, le temps que je me remette.  
– Le mois prochain ? Mais Hannah nos ASPIC ! s'écria Ernie.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna lentement vers lui.

– Tu blaguais, dit-il.

*Bingo !  
Et le grand gagnant de notre concours « Je suis à la ramasse quinze jours avant les ASPIC » est... roulement de tambour... Ernie MacMillan !  
On félicite le grand vainqueur s'il vous plaît.*

Elle hocha lentement la tête et s'éloigna vers le corridor qui menait au dortoir des filles. Miranda était absente, elle était probablement la cause du comportement de Justin. Susan était quant à elle assise sur son lit, entourée par plusieurs livres et parchemins. Dès qu'elle vit Hannah entrer, elle referma son livre.

– Super t'es là, on fait quoi ?dit-elle.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?  
– C'est l'avant-dernier samedi soir avant les ASPIC, je t'en supplie ne me dit pas qu'on va le passer à réviser, supplia Susan. Si on...

Elle s'arrêta d'elle-même, pensive.

– Tu vois il n'y à rien à faire, fit remarquer Hannah.  
– On pourrait faire des essais de maquillage et de coiffure.  
– On l'a déjà fait plein de fois durant les derniers week-ends, râla Hannah. Et puis c'est une activité trop fille.

*Et personne n'a besoin de savoir que moi aussi j'aime ce genre d'activité.*

– Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait la semaine dernière déjà ? demanda Susan.  
– C'était le week-end de Pré-au-Lard. Justin nous avait fait boire durant la journée, on est rentrées complètement saoules par l'un des passages secrets de l'école, une fois dans nos dortoirs nous avons philosophé sur l'avenir des pantalons slims entre deux allers-retours dans les toilettes.  
– Un samedi soir classique quoi, dit Susan amusée.  
– Classique.  
– On peut faire mieux ! clama Susan.  
– On pourrait aller dans les cuisines chiper un peu de bierraubeure, la ramener ici et en faire profiter tout le monde. Je suis sûre que Zac pourrait nous faire un nouveau strip-tease.  
– Non, arrêta Susan. Certains élèves tiennent absolument à réviser, on ne peut pas leur en empêcher.  
– On a qu'à descendre avec quelques potes aux cuisines et on se fait notre petite sauterie là-bas, suggéra Hannah.  
– Miranda et Justin sont partis roucouler dans je ne sais quelle salle de classe désaffectée, Ernie révise, il ne reste plus que Zac.

Les deux filles se regardèrent.

– On oublie, dirent-elles en chœur.  
– Bon j'ai fait plusieurs propositions, c'est ton tour, dit Hannah.  
– On pourrait colporter des ragots, dit Susan.  
– Tu connais un seul ragot que tu ne m'as pas déjà raconté ?  
– Non.

Elles se mirent à réfléchir. Hannah s'installa en tailleur sur son lit. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, elle vit à nouveau le cerf qu'elle avait aperçu un peu plus tôt. Sauf que le cerf n'était pas seul.

*Tiens un cerf et un chien qui se parlent.*

Hannah contemplait à présent son dessus de lit, puis revint vivement sur la fenêtre.

*Un cerf et un chien qui se parlent ?*

Les deux animaux étaient toujours côte à côte. Hannah se retourna vers son amie.

– Susan viens voir !

Elle se leva et la rejoint.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
– Regarde... dit-elle en montrant la lisière de la forêt.

*Où sont-ils passés ?*

Les deux animaux avaient disparu.

– Alors ? insista Susan.  
– Il y avait un chien et un cerf en train de se parler, expliqua Hannah.

Susan eut un mouvement de recul.

– Pardon ?  
– Le chien, on aurait dit un sinistros, dit Hannah pensive. C'est peut-être un présage.  
– Un présage pour toi ? Hannah tu as 17 ans, tu vis dans la sécurité du château. Au pire un jour, tes livres peuvent lever une armée contre toi et tenter de te tuer, mais à part ça je me demande bien ce qui pourrait t'arriver.

*Hé ! Je crois que j'ai une idée.*

– Je l'ai, dit Hannah en se tournant vers Susan.  
– Quoi ?  
– Notre samedi soir, on va partir dans la forêt pour chercher ce Sinistros.

Susan regarda son amie ahurie, avant qu'elle ait put répliquer, Hannah la tira vers la manche et la fit sortir du dortoir. Dans la salle commune, une poignée d'élève révisaient, parmi eux, Ernie. Il ne remarqua même pas les deux filles sortir de la salle.

– Hannah, nous n'avons pas le droit d'être dehors après le couvre-feu, tenta de raisonner Susan. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'aller dans la forêt interdite. On devrait plutôt aller se saouler aux cuisines.  
– J'ai envie d'une petite aventure, dit Hannah.  
– Normalement lorsqu'on parle de petite aventure à notre âge, on pense plutôt à un garçon. Pas à entreprendre la recherche d'un chien et d'un cerf dans l'une des forêts les plus dangereuse de Grande-Bretagne.  
– Ça sera marrant, dit Hannah.  
– Y'a intérêt.

Elles sortirent du château sans être inquiétées malgré l'heure qu'il était, elles rejoignirent la lisière de la forêt.

– Ils étaient là, dit Hannah.  
– Ben, ils sont plus là.

Elles regardèrent les arbres devant elles, sombres et menaçants.

– À toi l'honneur, dit Susan.

*Je suis en train de découvrir que je ne suis vraiment pas courageuse. Je n'aurais jamais pu aller chez les Gryffondor, chez les Poufsouffle peut-être.*

Prenant son (peu) de courage à deux mains, Hannah avança entre les arbres et... se prit le pied dans une racine. Elle tomba en avant.

*Ouille.  
Et en plus j'ai l'air stupide.*

– T'avais raison c'est super marrant, dit Susan avec un sourire.

Elle aida son amie à se relever et enfin les deux filles purent faire leur entrée dans la forêt interdite.

Une heure plus tard, elles étaient perdues.

– On devrait peut-être appeler à l'aide, suggéra Susan.  
– Ça va pas ! On est dans la forêt interdite, en pleine nuit. Je tiens à mon insigne.  
– Lorsqu'on se sera fait bouffer par des charognards, il ne te servira pas grand chose ton insigne.  
– Bon sang ! On est de brillantes étudiantes de dix-sept ans. Je suis sûre qu'on peut se débrouiller toute seule.  
– On devrait peut-être utiliser la magie ?suggéra Susan.

Hannah s'arrêta, imitée bientôt par Susan.

– On est des sorcières, dit Hannah pour elle-même.  
– T'avais oublié ?

*Oui.*

– Non, évidement. On va repenser à tous les sortilèges susceptibles de nous aider.

Une demi-heure plus tard.

– Mais c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qu'on nous enseigne dans cette école, il n'y a strictement aucun sortilège capable de nous montrer le chemin de retour ? s'indigna Susan.  
– Faut croire. Attend je suis en train de repasser dans ma tête les sortilèges qu'on a appris en binôme.  
– Tu sais ce que je voudrais, dit Susan. Un sortilège qui ferait apparaître un truc genre une lumière qu'on devrait suivre au bout de laquelle se trouverait la civilisation.  
– Mais tu as raison ! s'exclama Hannah.

*Je suis un génie, j'ai trouvé comment nous sortir de là !*

– J'ai très souvent raison, fit remarquer Susan.  
– Concentres toi là-dessus, dit Hannah en sortant sa baguette.  
– Sur quoi ?  
– La lumière qui nous montre la sortie !  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Fais ce que je te dis.

Susan regarda la baguette de Hannah avec méfiance, finalement elle se concentra.

– Je veux voir une lumière qui nous montre la civilisation, je veux voir une lumière qui nous montre la civilisation.  
– Il faut que cela soit ton plus cher désir à cet instant, précisa Hannah.

Susan fronça les sourcils et repartit dans sa litanie.

– Je veux voir une lumière qui nous montre la civilisation, je veux...

*Maintenant !*

Hannah pointa sa baguette sur son amie.

– Euvutkce !

Aussitôt une lumière blanche apparut entre les arbres.

– Ça a marché ! S'exclama Hannah.  
– Hannah, je t'adore.  
– Je sais.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la lumière.

– Qui aurait cru que ce sortilège nous servirait à quelque chose, dit Hannah.  
– Dis plutôt qui aurait cru que ces binômes nous serviraient à quelque chose.

*Ben à passer encore plus de temps avec Ernie.*

– C'est bizarre que je vois aussi cette lumière, remarqua soudain Hannah.  
– Oui c'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis je devrais être la seule à la voir.  
– On a fait une erreur, dit Hannah. Tu aurais dû penser à une lumière qui nous guiderait vers Poudlard et pas vers la civilisation. On pourrait atterrir de l'autre coté de la forêt.  
– Pas grave on fera le tour, l'important c'est qu'on sorte d'ici.

Elles continuèrent de marcher en silence, s'approchant de la lumière.

– On ne doit pas être loin, la lumière ne bouge pas.  
– Oui, c'est curieux, j'aurais plutôt imaginé qu'elle serait mouvante, dit Susan.

Elles se rapprochèrent encore.

– Elle est bizarre ta lumière, fit remarquer Hannah lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent à quelques mètres.  
– Oui on dirait un... comment ça s'appelle déjà ?

Elles se rapprochèrent encore, elles arrivèrent dans la clairière où se trouvait la lumière qui les éblouissait à présent. Elles s'arrêtèrent face à elle.

– Où tu vois la civilisation toi ? demanda Hannah.  
– Ben...

Soudain un vrombissement retentit au niveau de la lumière.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? paniqua Hannah.  
– Ça y est je sais à quoi ressemble la lumière ! dit Susan.  
– Je suis pas sûre que cela soit le moment.  
– À un phare de voiture ! s'écria Susan.

Le vrombissement se fit plus fort et la lumière vint droit sur elles.

– Cours ! cria Hannah.

Elles firent volte face et se mirent à courir dans la direction opposée. La lumière était plus rapide.

– La butte ! Monte sur la butte ! cria Susan.

*Ce n'est pas le moment pour prendre de la hauteur et admirer le paysage !*

Hannah suivit la nouvelle direction de Susan. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle se rendit compte trop tard que la butte était coupée et qu'elle fonçait vers le vide. Susan qui courait devant elle, ne se laissa pas démonter, elle continuait de courir à vive allure. Hannah sentait que la lumière allait bientôt la frôler. Susan disparut dans le vide, Hannah l'imita bientôt et tomba en douceur sur les feuilles mortes, Susan avait sorti sa baguette. Au-dessus de leurs têtes une voiture bleue turquoise partit en vol plané.

– Viens ! la tira Susan.

Les deux filles reprirent leur course à travers la forêt.

– Elle a dû se scratcher, dit Susan sans cesser de courir.

Hannah jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. La voiture ne s'était pas scratchée. Elle continuait son vol plané sauf qu'en plus elle changeait de direction pour venir vers les deux Serdaigle.

– J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, dit Hannah.  
– Quoi ?  
– La voiture vole.

Susan jeta un coup d'oeil alarmé derrière elle.

– C'est à ton tour d'avoir une idée, rappela-t-elle

La voiture se rapprochait, un bruit sourd indiquait qu'elle roulait à nouveau sur le sol.

*D'accord ! D'accord ! Hannah tu es une sorcière, fais fonctionner ta magie.*

– Sortilège de Destruction ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elles se retournèrent et d'un même mouvement pointèrent leur baguette vers la voiture.

– Destructum ! Lancèrent-elles.

Les portes de la voiture s'arrachèrent, sans ralentir l'allure de la voiture. Les filles reprirent leur course.

– Voilà c'est ton tour, dit Hannah.  
– On se sépare et on l'attaque, dit Susan.  
– Tu es folle !

Trop tard, Susan bifurquait déjà sur le coté, elle se mit face à la voiture.

– Dissendium !

Le capot de la voiture s'envola. La voiture changea de direction, elle fonçait vers Susan.

*Merde.*

Hannah alla du coté opposé de Susan et pointa sa baguette vers la voiture.

– Impedimenta !

La voiture ralentit. Elle accéléra dans le vide en se tournant vers Hannah. La voiture reprit de la vitesse.

*Hoho.*

– Incendio ! lança Susan.

La voiture prit feu sans ralentir sa course folle vers Hannah.

*Bravo maintenant c'est une voiture enflammée qui fonce vers moi, quel progrès.*

– Destructum ! lança Hannah.

Les vitres volèrent en éclat.

– Incarcerem ! Lança Susan

Des cordes apparurent autour de la voiture, elle s'arrêta.

*Sauvées.*

Soudain les cordes qui entouraient la voiture en feu sautèrent, brûlées.

*Merde.*

La voiture se remit en route vers Susan.

*Si elle change toutes les deux minutes de cible, on peut continuer longtemps comme ça et vider son réservoir.*

– Reducto ! lança Hannah.

La voiture frémit sans se réduire. Elle reprit Hannah pour cible.

– Incarcerem ! tenta Susan.

La voiture perdit les deux enjoliveurs qui lui restait.

*Les pneus.*

– Destructum ! lança Hannah en pointant sa baguette vers les pneus.

L'aile droite s'arracha. La voiture se rapprochait de plus en plus de Hannah.

– Destructum ! Lança une nouvelle fois Hannah.

Cette fois-ci le pneu explosa. La voiture perdit sa direction, elle vacilla du coté droit. Sa vitesse ne faiblissait pas et elle arrivait toujours sur Hannah, bien qu'elle se présentait de coté.

*Je crois que je vais mourir.* songea calmement Hannah.

Elle entendit Susan lancer divers sortilèges sur l'auto qui se disloquait, mais la voiture continuait de foncer sur Hannah, paralysée.  
Quatre mètres.  
Trois mètres.  
Deux.  
Un.

Hannah se sentit happée en l'air.

*C'est ça mourir ?*

Mais Hannah n'était pas morte, elle fonçait à toute allure à travers les arbres. Sauf que ce n'était pas elle qui courait mais un cheval.

*Etrange, je vois bien les sabots, pourtant c'est un bras qui me maintient.*

– Accroche-toi !

Hannah se sentit voltiger, elle atterrit brutalement sur ce qui lui paraissait être le dos du cheval. Mais lorsqu'elle s'agrippa, ce n'était pas à une crinière mais à un torse bien humain.

*Un centaure !*

– Susan ! cria Hannah. Où est Susan ?  
– Bane s'en occupe, répondit le centaure.

*Ah bah si Bane s'en occupe, j'ai pas de soucis à me faire.*

Le centaure ralentit sa cadence. On n'entendait plus le vrombissement de la voiture. Le centaure s'arrêta et posa la jeune Serdaigle sur le sol. Hannah sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, elle tomba. Elle regarda plus attentivement le centaure devant elle, il avait les cheveux blonds presque blancs, et était particulièrement séduisant.

*évidement, il faut que cela soit un centaure.*

– Merci de m'avoir sauvée, dit Hannah après quelques secondes.  
– Ce n'est pas sans contre partie, répondit le centaure.

*Il veut quoi comme contre partie ? Que je lui apprenne la magie ! Je viens d'apprendre que je ne sais pas en faire.*

– Je m'appelle Firenze.  
– Hannah Abbot, répondit-elle automatiquement.  
– Ton amie arrive Hannah Abbot.

Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit de nouveaux sabots. Un instant plus tard un centaure aux cheveux bruns apparut, il posa Susan aux cotés de Hannah.

– Je vais vomir, dit-elle.

Elle s'éloigna le plus de son amie et vomit par dessus une souche d'arbre.

– Et voici Susan Bones, apprit Hannah à Firenze.  
– Tu as commencé ? demanda Bane à Firenze.  
– Je t'attendais.

Susan revint aux cotés de Hannah qui resserra sa baguette magique.

– Qu'est-ce passe dans votre monde ? demanda Bane.  
– Je croyais que les centaures se contre-fichaient de se qui pouvait arriver aux sorciers, dit Susan.  
– C'est un cas de force majeur, apprit Firenze.  
– Rien de très palpitant, rapporta Hannah. Le premier ministre Tom Jedusor vient de faire passer une nouvelle réglementation d'étiquetage sur les produits de Farces et attrapes. C'est ce qui a fait le plus de bruit cette semaine.

*Cela explique ce que sont venus faire les jumeaux Weasley hier à Poudlard. Ils veulent palier leurs futurs pertes causées par cette nouvelle réglementation.*

Les deux centaures se regardèrent déçus.

– Peut-être à l'étranger, suggéra Bane.  
– À l'international on parle surtout de la préparation de la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch, apprit Susan.  
– Ce n'est pas possible, dit Firenze pour lui-même.  
– Les étoiles se trompent, c'est tout, dit Bane.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'elles disent les étoiles ? demanda Susan.  
– Elles disent que nous devrions être actuellement en guerre, qu'un ordre nouveau serait sur le point de s'établir, raconta Firenze. Que le mal fait actuellement régner la terreur...  
– Il ne se passe rien de la sorte ? demanda Bane.  
– Pas vraiment, dit Hannah.

*Une guerre ? Vous croyez que je pourrais faire partie des combattants ?*

– Bon rentrez chez vous, dit Bane. On n'a plus besoin de vous.  
– Vous pouvez nous indiquer la direction ? demanda timidement Susan.

Firenze regarda autour de lui, il pointa un doigt à sa gauche.

– Alors vous allez par là, vous avez cette étoile juste au-dessus pour vous guider. Au bout d'un moment, vous aller tomber sur un sentier, vous le suivez en prenant à gauche.

*Des étoiles ? Est-il au courant que nous sommes dans une épaisse forêt et qu'on verra sûrement Ernie en string avant de voir une étoile ?*

– Merci, dit Susan.

Les deux filles se relevèrent alors que les centaures s'éloignaient déjà.

– Alors c'est par là, dit inutilement Susan.

Elles tombèrent sur le sentier au bout d'une demi-heure.

– À gauche maintenant, dit Hannah.

Elles marchèrent durant une nouvelle demi-heure.

– Hé, Hannah, je vois de la lumière.

*Oh p'tain, la voiture !*

Hannah dégaina sa baguette.

– Où ça ? demanda-t-elle.  
– Mais non, ce sont les lumières du château !

* Hallelujah !*

Hannah regarda dans la même direction que son amie et vit elle aussi les lumières.

– On va pas mourir mangées par des loups ! dit-elle au comble du bonheur.  
– Y'a pas de loup dans la forêt, fit remarquer Susan.  
– Peut-être que si.  
– On n'en a pas vu, rappela Susan.  
– Tu crois qu'il y a des lapins dans cette forêt ?  
– Sûrement.  
– Tu en as vu ? demanda Hannah.  
– Non.  
– Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il n'y pas de loup ?  
– Logique.

*J'ai un raisonnement infaillible. Surtout après avoir échappé à la folie meurtrière d'une Ford Anglia.*

Elles finirent les derniers mètres du sentier à pas vifs.

– De l'air ! souffla Hannah en sortant de la forêt.  
– Il y a aussi de l'air dans la forêt.  
– Peut-être mais je préfère celui-là.  
– Logique, répéta Susan.  
– Allez, on rentre, dit Hannah vivement.

Elles se remirent en marche.

– Hannah, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un sous le chêne des amoureux.

Hannah regarda l'arbre, il y avait effectivement une ombre. Depuis la forêt, elle entendit un bruit de sabot, elle jeta un coup d'oeil, ce n'était pas un centaure, mais un cerf. Elle regarda à nouveau l'ombre qui se cacha derrière l'arbre.

-

PDV de Ginny Weasley, élève de Gryffondor

-

Ginny se cacha derrière l'arbre, elle aperçut vaguement un cerf à la lisière de la forêt. Elle guetta du coin de l'oeil les deux élèves qui retournaient au château. Puis elle garda les yeux rivés sur la porte en chêne attendant qu'elle s'ouvre à nouveau.  
Soudain Ginny sentit un souffle près de son oreille.

– Pas très prudent pour une jolie fille de se promener la nuit dans un parc désert.

Elle fit volte face, Harry enleva la cape d'invisibilité qui le recouvrait.

– Tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle.

*Il a dit jolie fille ?*

– Tu as besoin de réconfort alors ?

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ginny avait la vague impression d'être observée, ce qu'elle trouvait assez désagréable.

– Un peu tardif comme rendez-vous, reprocha Ginny.  
– Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, entre l'entraînement et les devoirs j'ai eu une journée de fou, expliqua Harry.  
– Pas grave, l'important c'est que je peux profiter de toi aujourd'hui, même s'il n'est pas loin de minuit.  
– Tu dormiras demain.  
– Au fait comment tu as fait pour venir ici sans ouvrir la grande porte ? demanda Ginny.  
– Je suis sorti alors que deux Serdaigle rentraient, elles avaient de sales têtes et des vêtements en piteux état.  
– Moui, je les ai vues.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

– Tu n'as pas entendu un bruit, demanda Harry en relevant la tête.

*On s'en fiche, embrasse moi encore, j'ai attendu ça toute la journée.*

Ginny regarda autour d'elle avec réticence. Son regard se figea près de l'entrée du château d'où deux ombres venaient de surgir, elle en reconnu une qui lui était familière.

– Ron près de la porte, dit-elle vivement.  
– Avec Hermione, dit Harry en regardant à son tour. Je leur ai dit que j'avais oublié mon livre de stratégie sur le Quidditch au stade. C'est là qu'ils vont.  
– Vas-y, sinon ils vont se poser des questions.  
– D'accord.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il planta Ginny et s'approcha du stade de façon à venir à la rencontre de Ron et Hermione.

*Il aurait pu au moins faire semblant de ne pas vouloir y aller. Il aurait pu me dire qu'il voulait rester avec moi et...  
Il faut que je me calme, après tout on ne fait que s'embrasser. Ce n'est pas comme si, on sortait ensemble. Il peut donc rejoindre ses amis en me plantant, je n'ai même pas à lui en vouloir.*

Elle observa Harry, il parlait à présent avec ses amis. Hermione paraissait un peu paniquée, Ginny pouvait presque entendre le son strident de sa voix.

*Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si important pour me le prendre ? Rusard a découvert l'un des passages secrets de Harry ?*

Ron et Hermione regardaient tout autour d'eux. Ginny se cacha bien vite derrière le tronc d'arbre à coté d'elle.

*C'était la première fois que Harry me donnait rendez-vous sous le chêne des amoureux. Je sais bien que cela ne veux rien dire, mais c'est l'endroit le plus romantique de tout Poudlard.*

Elle regarda prudemment vers eux. Incité par Harry, ils s'éloignèrent en sens inverse sans cesser de regarder de tous les côtés, en particulier vers la forêt interdite.

*Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, il ne reviendra pas.*

Elle regarda le trio, aucun d'entre eux ne regardait dans la direction, elle en profita pour sortir de sa cachette et rejoindre un imposant rocher derrière lequel elle se cacha. Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois que ni Ron, ni Hermione ne la voyait et elle fila vers une autre cachette. Elle recommença la manœuvre à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte en chêne. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil derrière elle, Harry la regarda discrètement, en même temps, elle aperçut à nouveau le cerf.

-

PDV de Harry Potter, élève de Serpentard

-

Harry aperçut vaguement une ombre entre les arbres, mais il n'y prêta que peu d'attention.

*Ginny est partie.*

– Harry tu rêves ? s'enquit Hermione.

*Je suis en train de gaffer là.*

– Non je réfléchissais, justifia-t-il. Rappelles-moi ce que disait la lettre.  
– Je vais te la lire, mais avant on va se mettre à l'abri des regards dans la forêt.

Hermione fouilla dans ses poches en même temps qu'ils avançaient. Elle ne commença sa lecture qu'une fois qu'ils furent dissimulés depuis le château.

– « Fiston, je t'envoie ce court mot pour te dire qu'un cerf et qu'un chien sont actuellement en train de se promener dans le parc. Tu te doutes qu'ils aimeraient bien te voir. » Et c'est signé Cornedrue.

*Les lettres de papa sont vraiment très différente lorsque maman n'est pas derrière lui pour l'aider.*

– Franchement, ils sont imprudent, dit Hermione. Imaginez si...

*Peut-être que... cette ombre... celle que j'ai vu dans la forêt tout à l'heure.*

– Restez ici, je vais vérifier quelque chose, dit Harry. Je crois que j'ai vu un cerf tout à l'heure.  
– Et tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte sur le moment ?s'étonna Ron.

*Ta soeur attirait toute mon attention.*

– C'était une ombre très vague, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Il rejoignit l'endroit où il pensait avoir vu le cerf, il prit soin de rester caché par les arbres. Un homme brun avec des lunettes rectangulaire surgit devant lui.

– T'en a mis du temps, dit James Potter.  
– Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, dit Harry.  
– Je suis content de te voir, dit James confus.  
– Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas suivis, tu ne nous as pas vu dans le parc ? demanda Harry.  
– Si, mais tu étais avec tes amis et je voulais te parler avant.

*Pourquoi ? Oh mon dieu, il veut peut-être m'annoncer qu'il veut divorcer d'avec maman ! Ils passent leur temps à se disputer.*

– De quoi tu veux parler ? demanda Harry inquiet.  
– De toi.

*Ouf. Je me monte toujours la tête pour rien.*

– Mes notes ne sont pas trop mauvaises, j'ai commencé le programme de révision préparé par Hermione pour les ASPIC. Je gère pour le Quidditch et je ne suis jamais resté aussi longtemps sans être en retenue.  
– Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler. Mais du fait que pendant des années je t'ai entendu parlé du déshonneur que Ginny Weasley impose à sa famille. Pourtant je t'ai vu l'embrasser il y a quelques minutes, en cachette de tes amis apparemment.

*Finalement je préférais le divorce.*

– Ne leur dis rien surtout.  
– Non, tu m'expliques ?  
– Ben... je sais pas trop comment ça c'est fait. Et en fait elle n'est pas si mal, en dehors du fait qu'elle est à Gryffondor.  
– Tu comptes le dire à Ron ? demanda James.  
– Je ne sais pas, j'attends de voir.  
– De voir quoi ?  
– Je ne sais pas.

*Je n'y réfléchis jamais en fait. Je laisse les choses aller d'elles-mêmes.*

– A notre époque on appelait l'arbre sous lequel vous étiez, l'arbre des amoureux, apprit James.  
– Il s'appelle toujours comme ça.  
– C'est là que ta mère et moi on s'est embrassé pour la première fois.  
– Pitié, tu ne vas pas te mettre à me parler de ta glorieuse époque Maraudeur ?  
– On s'éclatait vraiment, dit James rêveur.  
– Je sais, tu me racontais déjà tes exploits quand je portais des couches culottes.  
– Tu étais tellement mignon à cet époque, on était des héros ta mère et moi. Et maintenant regarde, dix-sept ans et te voilà un abominable petit morveux.  
– Hé ! Je suis l'élève le plus populaire de l'école, tu veux quoi de plus ? s'indigna Harry.  
– Tu voudrais pas redevenir tout petit, quand tu respectais encore tes parents ? demanda James.  
– Je vous respecte vachement.  
– Quand tu as besoin d'un chauffeur pour sortir en boite.

Harry ne répondit rien, ils se regardèrent, se défiant du regard.

– Je trouve Ginny très jolie, dit James au bout d'un moment.  
– Elle l'est.

Ils restèrent un instant face à face silencieux, mais l'agressivité avait quittée leurs yeux.

– Finalement tu arrives à avoir une vie tout aussi palpitante que moi à ton époque, je commençais à désespérer.  
– Tu espérais quoi quand je suis arrivé ici ? Que j'aurais combattu un puissant mage noir dès ma première année ?  
– Un truc dans ce goût là, révéla James amusé.  
– Tu veux dire bonjour à Ron et Hermione ? proposa Harry.  
– Hermione ne va pas me faire de leçon de morale ?  
– Il y a peu de chance que tu y échappes.

James et Harry Potter se mirent en marche.

– Où est Sirius ? demanda Harry.  
– Il s'amuse dans les bois. Il ne devrait pas tarder à venir nous rejoindre.

Ils étaient silencieux lorsqu'ils aperçurent Ron et Hermione. Harry les trouvait étonnamment près l'un de l'autre. Il s'arrêta, stupéfait. Son père l'imita, Harry lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura-t-il.  
– Je ne suis pas sûr.

James regarda tout aussi attentivement que lui Ron et Hermione.

– Apparemment tu n'es pas le seul à faire de cachotteries, dit James.  
– Apparemment.

Ron et Hermione s'embrassaient passionnément au milieu de la clairière. Quelque part dans un village moldu, minuit sonnait.


	35. Chapitre 35 : Le chien

**Chapitre 35 : Le Chien**

PDV de Ron Weasley, élève de Serpentard

Ron et Hermione étaient en train de s'embrasser, Ron relâcha sa petite amie, alors qu'il entendait un bruit. Il aperçu une fourrure noire qu'il connaissait bien.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione.  
– Sirius, répondit Ron.

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Le chien vint à leur rencontre, il n'avait probablement rien vu. L'instant d'après Ron remarqua Harry qui revenait avec son père.

*On a eu chaud, moins de deux, ils nous auraient surpris.*

Le temps d'un battement de sourcil, le chien s'était transformé en Sirius Black.

– Ron, Hermione ! Comment allez-vous ?  
– Bien, répondirent-ils.  
– Quand est-ce que vous reviendriez honorer ma clientèle ?  
– Pas avant la fin des ASPIC, ou alors c'est que nous n'aurions pas le choix, dit Hermione.  
– Alors j'espère que vous n'aurez pas le choix.  
– Et moi je préférais que vous restiez bien sagement à Poudlard pour réviser, dit James en arrivant près d'eux, Harry sur les talons.  
– C'est toi ou Lily qui dit ça ? demanda Sirius amusé.  
– Tu sais bien qu'elle a placé un émetteur dans ma tête, elle m'envoie des électrochocs à chaque fois que je ne dis pas ce qu'il faut devant Harry.  
– Alors mon filleul, comment vont tes amours ?

*Les miennes vont très bien en tout cas.*

– Le calme plat, répondit Harry.  
– Vraiment ? demanda Sirius surpris.

Il regarda Harry avec une lueur de déception dans les yeux.

*C'est vrai que c'est assez bizarre que Harry soit tout seul, où est passé sa liste de petites amies potentielles ? Hermione a raison, il nous cache peut-être quelque chose.*

– Vous ne devriez pas être là, dit Hermione. Vous n'êtes pas élève, ni membre du personnel.

*Je me disais aussi, elle a tenu plusieurs bonnes secondes avant de commencer sa leçon de morale.*

– Poudlard nous manquait tellement, dit James. On voulait venir faire un tour.  
– Et puis, il n'y a pas de travail un samedi soir dans une boîte de nuit ? insista Hermione.  
– Pour le service d'ordre et les serveuses oui, mais pour le proprio, pas vraiment, dit Sirius.

*Je suis sûr qu'il ment, comment fait sa boite pour encore tenir debout ?*

– En plus vous faites prendre un risque à Harry en lui disant de venir, continua Hermione.  
– Il était déjà dehors avant de recevoir la lettre, je l'ai vu, dit James.

Harry lui jeta un drôle de regard.

– Il avait oublié un livre sur les gradins du stade de quidditch, expliqua Hermione. Mais il allait rentrer tout de suite...  
– Heureusement qu'il a la préfète en chef pour le couvrir, rappela Sirius.  
– Oh mon dieu, je suis préfète en chef ! Je ne peux pas rester ici !

*Ben si reste ici ! J'ai envie de rester avec les Maraudeurs moi.*

– Je retourne dans la salle commune, dit-elle. Harry et Ron, je ne peux pas vous obliger à me suivre, mais je vous le conseille.

Elle adressa un regard féroce à Ron.

– Tu ne vas pas les priver d'un peu de détente avant les examens ? supplia Sirius.  
– Bien, bonne nuit.

*Hermione !*

Elle s'en alla sans le regarder.

– Alors quoi de neuf au Luxor ? demanda Harry.  
– Il se passe quelque chose de très étrange, raconta Sirius.  
– Oui, c'est vraiment bizarre, raconta James, on est allé voir ça la semaine dernière avec ta mère.  
– Quoi donc ?  
– Je crois que les gens se jettent des dérivés du sortilège de Jambencoton avant d'entrer dans mon établissement, raconta Sirius.  
– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?  
– Ils dansent de façon bizarre depuis quelques temps, dit Sirius. Ils appellent ça la tectonique.  
– C'est le nouveau truc à la mode, on en a entendu parler, dit Harry.

*Imaginez dans vingt ans, lorsque nos enfants verront des images de nous dansant de cette manière, à votre avis ils penseront quoi ?*

Sirius renifla bruyamment.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sens vieux frère ? demanda James.  
– Deux personnes, je dirais près de l'arbre des amoureux.  
– Tes capacités canines empiètent beaucoup sur ta forme humaine, remarqua Harry.  
– Oui je sais, je ne m'en plains pas, James on devrait aller voir ce que c'est.

James acquiesça et tous les deux reprirent leur forme animale.

– Alors tu n'es pas reparti avec Hermione malgré son regard méchant ? demanda Harry.

*J'espère qu'elle voudra bien qu'on continue à s'embrasser malgré tout.*

– Je préfère largement une soirée avec Sirius et James, répondit Ron.  
– Vraiment ? Tu n'aurais pas préféré passer la soirée en tête-à-tête avec Hermione ?

*Pourquoi il dit ça ? Pourquoi il dit ça ?*

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
– Comme ça...

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

– Tu n'as rien à me dire ? demanda Harry.

*Pourquoi il dit ça ? Pourquoi il dit ça ?*

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
– Tu te répètes, remarqua Harry.  
– En pensée aussi. Alors pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
– Je ne sais pas, il se pourrait que tu aies un truc à me dire mais que l'occasion ne se soit pas présentée.  
– Non non, je n'ai rien à te dire, mentit Ron.

*De toute façon, toi aussi tu fais des cachotteries, et je ne te demande pas de me les raconter.*

– Ron, je vous ai vu toi et Hermione en train de vous embrasser tout à l'heure.  
– Ah ?  
– Alors raconte ! demanda Harry avec un sourire radieux. Comment ça c'est passé ? C'était votre premier baiser ?

*Je fais quoi ? Je lui raconte ? Après tout c'est mon meilleur ami.*

– Ce n'était pas notre premier baiser, répondit Ron. En fait on s'est embrassés plusieurs fois ces derniers temps.  
– Vous êtes ensemble alors ? demanda Harry.  
– Je crois bien.

Harry sautilla sur place, au comble du bonheur.

– Je le savais, je le savais ! Je savais que ça finirait par arriver !  
– Ouais, moi aussi. Tu vois ton père et Sirius ?

*Pourvu qu'il s'occupe de ça et qu'il laisse ma relation avec Hermione tranquille.*

Ron et Harry regardèrent en direction du parc, dans la direction où James et Sirius avait disparus.

– Ils sont sous l'arbre des amoureux, dit Harry.  
– Regarde, il y a des gens près des serres, fit remarquer Ron.

PDV de Terry Boot, élève de Poufsouffle.

– Regarde, il y a des gens à la lisière de la forêt, fit remarquer Terry.  
– Il y a aussi un cerf et un chien sous l'arbre des amoureux, dit Anthony.  
– Un cerf et un chien amoureux ? C'est pas un peu contre-nature ? demanda Terry amusé.  
– Et nous tu crois qu'on est contre-nature ?

*Beaucoup de gens doivent le penser.*

– Impossible, quelque chose d'aussi doux ne peux pas être contre-nature.  
– Entièrement d'accord avec toi, répondit Anthony.

Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser mais Terry s'éloigna.

– Derrière les serres, dit-il aussitôt.  
– Y'a personne !  
– Si, à la lisière de la forêt.  
– Ils ne nous reconnaîtraient pas, et puis on s'en fout, dit Anthony.  
– Pas moi.

Anthony dut suivre son petit ami à l'abri des regards indiscrets pour pouvoir enfin l'embrasser.

– On serait mieux dans le dortoir, dit Anthony après quelques minutes. Il fait un peu froid.  
– Tu oublies Michael.  
– On s'en fout.  
– Tu veux lui donner des cauchemars ?  
– Je te donne des cauchemars ? demanda Anthony.  
– Non, tu connais Michael, il est obsédé par les filles. Je suppose que s'il apprenait ce qu'on fait, il...  
– Il quoi ? Il n'a rien à voir avec ça.  
– Je sais, mais...  
– Mais tu veux qu'on garde ça pour nous, finit Anthony.  
– Oui, c'est ça, souffla Terry.

Anthony eut un froncement de sourcil.

– On va faire un tour ?

*Et voilà il m'en veut, pourquoi j'ai ouvert mon clapet moi ?*

Ils firent deux fois le tour du parc, ils attendaient d'être cachés avant de s'embrasser.

– Padma a encore disparu cet après-midi, dit soudain Anthony. On dirait que tu as perdu.  
– Tant qu'il n'y a pas confirmation qu'elle a une amourette bizarre, je n'ai pas perdu.

*Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me promener tout nu dans le parc moi !*

– Tu es de mauvaise foi. Elle disparaît, Lisa et Mandy ne savent rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?  
– Une preuve concrète, répondit Terry.

*Et comme ça me semble assez peu probable qu'on en trouve une. Je devrais être tranquille.*

– Y'a du monde du vient de sortir du château, dit Anthony.  
– Un professeur ?  
– Plutôt des élèves. Des filles.

*Aucun intérêt.*

Les deux filles courraient le long du mur d'enceinte. L'une d'entre elle portait une longue natte dans le dos, la seconde blonde possédait deux tresses de chaque coté du visage.  
Brusquement un aboiement retentit, Terry en chercha la provenance et vit le chien qu'il avait vu plus tôt sous l'arbre des amoureux.

PDV de Susan Bones, élève de Serdaigle

Près de la forêt, Susan vit le chien entouré d'un cerf et de deux élèves. Il y en avait deux autres sur l'un des sentiers du parc.

*Ce ne serait pas le chien responsable de notre piteuse soirée ? On va éviter d'en parler à Hannah au cas où l'idée d'une promenade au clair de lune lui reprendrait.*

– Tout le monde est de sortie ce soir, fit remarquer Susan.  
– Ou ils sont comme nous, ils n'ont pas réussi à rentrer après une folle balade dans les bois.

*Qui sait ?*

– Tu sais mon travail de préfet m'imposerait d'aller voir qui sont ces élèves pour rapporter leurs noms à Chourave, dit Hannah.  
– Et à quel moment tu annonces à Chourave ce que tu faisais dehors ?  
– Je savais bien qu'il y avait une faille dans mon plan, dit Hannah.

*Dans ton plan de ce soir aussi il y avait une faille, plusieurs même.*

– Dommage, à quelques semaines de la cérémonie des quatre maisons, on aurait bien eu besoin de quelques points supplémentaires, dit Hannah.  
– En attendant on va juste éviter d'en perdre. Cette fenêtre-là !

Hannah tenta de l'ouvrir avec ses mains.

*Ca ne serait pas plus facile avec de la magie ?*

Susan sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit aussitôt.

– Forcément avec la magie, murmura Hannah. Fais-moi la courte échelle.

Susan posa sa baguette sur le sol et s'exécuta. Hannah grimpa à la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord. Susan tendit ses bras, Hannah l'aida à monter. Le rebord était trop étroit, lorsque Susan put poser son genou sur la pierre, les deux filles tombèrent dans le couloir.

– On file, murmura Susan.

Elles se mirent à courir en direction de leur salle commune. Lorsqu'elles étaient rentrées dans le château quelques heures plus tôt, les filles étaient tombées sur Rusard qui effectuait une ronde. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elles avaient décidé de passer par l'une des fenêtres dehors. Pour ne pas passer devant le concierge.

*Chose inutile puisqu'on va l'attirer avec notre boucan.*

Pourtant elles arrivèrent devant la porte de leur salle commune sans avoir été inquiétées. Elles rentrèrent. La salle commune était vide, hormis quelques cinquièmes années qui révisaient pour leur BUSE dans un coin. Elles montèrent dans leur dortoir, Miranda était absente.

– Tu crois qu'elle et Justin vont faire des trucs ? demanda Hannah.  
– Chiche qu'on lui demande demain.  
– Ouais bah après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

*Entièrement d'accord. Je ne veux qu'une chose : me coucher.*

Susan fila dans la salle de bain, puis finalement renonça à prendre une douche.

*Ça attendra demain.*

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le dortoir, Hannah était déjà profondément endormie. Susan se glissa dans ses couvertures et chercha sa baguette pour éteindre la lumière.

*Où est ma baguette ?  
Non  
non  
non  
je n'ai pas pu oublier ma baguette sous la fenêtre !  
*

– C'est pas vrai, gémit Susan.

*Je suis fatiguée, je veux dormir !*

Elle se leva et s'approcha de Hannah.

– Hannah, j'ai oublié ma baguette sous la fenêtre, il faut qu'on y retourne.  
– Quoi ? Je dors moi. Bonne chance.

*Ça c'est une copine !*

– Sympa, dit Susan.  
– Très.

Susan attrapa ses vêtements et les enfila par dessus son pyjama. Elle sortit du dortoir et de la salle commune. Elle retrouva la fenêtre qu'elle et Hannah n'avait pas fermée. Susan jeta des coups d'œil craintif au alentour. Finalement elle sauta par la fenêtre. Sa baguette n'avait pas bougée. Elle la récupéra et tenta d'escalader le mur, en vain.

*Je vais pas avoir le choix, je vais devoir affronter le couloir avec Rusard qui rode.*

Susan longea le mur, dans le parc elle aperçut plusieurs ombres mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle passa la grande porte et traversa le hall à pas de loup.

*Finalement Hannah a peut-être raison, ça se peut qu'il y ait des loups dans la forêt. Il y a bien des Centaures et des voitures volantes meurtrières. Qui sait, il y a peut-être aussi des araignées géantes.*

Susan frissonna alors qu'elle montait les grands escaliers. Elle resta sur le coté, chose inutile puisqu'on la voyait aussi bien au centre des escaliers que sur le bord.

*Je me fais peur toute seule, des araignées géantes. Beurk. Et pourquoi pas un serpent géant dans le château.*

Elle atteignit le haut des escaliers, elle passa à coté d'une grande armure. Soudain un miaulement se fit entendre du bas des escaliers.

*Le Serpent Géant !*

Susan eut un mouvement brusque, il regarda le monstre qui l'avait effrayé au bas des escaliers.

*Un fauve !  
Non c'est juste un chat.  
Attendez ! C'est Miss Teigne !*

Susan paniquée bifurqua violemment, elle toucha l'armure.

*L'armure ! Les escaliers ! NOOONNNNNN !*

Paralysée, Susan regarda l'armure tomber de son piédestal et s'écrouler bruyamment dans les escaliers. Elle regarda les pièces de métal descendre les marches une à une. Lorsque le silence revint, Susan se secoua les idées et se mit enfin à courir. Dans le long couloir suivant, elle se figea. On entendait le souffle attelant du concierge.

– Bones, ici !

Susan sursauta, à coté d'elle une tapisserie avait été soulevée. Neville Londubat lui faisait signe de venir le rejoindre. Elle ne se fit pas prier. L'espace était très étroit, ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre.

*Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas de mauvaises idées.  
Qu'est-ce que je raconte c'est un mec, il a forcement de mauvaises idées.  
Sauf s'il s'appelle Anthony Goldstein.*

Le concierge passa dans le couloir sans soupçonner leur présence.

– Miss Teigne n'est pas loin, apprit Susan.  
– Alors il faut filer d'ici.

Il souleva la tapisserie et sortit le premier.

– Viens.

Elle le suivit et ils se mirent à courir, Susan suivit Neville sans se poser de question.

*J'aurais passé cette soirée à courir partout.*

Il ouvrit une salle de classe, la traversa et ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une sorte de réserve vide. Ils y entrèrent et refermèrent la porte.

– Il n'aura pas l'idée de venir ici, assura Neville. Il suffit d'attendre qu'il se calme et on pourra rentrer.  
– Il y a plein d'élèves dehors, il n'est pas prêt de se calmer.  
– Je sais, je viens de voir Harry et Ron.  
– Pourquoi tu étais dehors toi ? demanda Susan.  
– Pour justement voir Ron et Harry, apprit Neville. Hermione m'y a forcée.  
– Pour leur dire de rentrer dans votre salle commune ?supposa-t-elle.  
– Oui. Mais c'est raté, apparemment ils préfèrent largement rester avec...

*Oui avec qui ? Voilà qui est intéressant, j'aurais de quoi ragoter demain.*

– ... Avec les étoiles, finit Neville.

*Oh le mensonge !*

Susan eut un rire sceptique. Neville s'excusa d'un sourire.

– D'accord tu veux pas me dire, d'accord !  
– Et toi pourquoi tu étais dehors ? demanda Neville.  
– J'avais oublié ma baguette, je suis venue la récupérer, dit-elle aussitôt.  
– Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte avant ?  
– J'ai passé toute ma soirée à réviser, mentit Susan. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de ma baguette.

Neville eut un drôle de sourire.

– Tout à l'heure Harry m'a raconté avoir vu deux filles de Serdaigle rentrer en piteux état dans le château, il était près de minuit, dit-il. Tu as une idée de qui cela pourrait être ?

*Merde.*

– Bon d'accord coupable, Rusard bloquait notre chemin, avec Hannah on a dû passer par une fenêtre et c'est là que j'ai oublié ma baguette, dit-elle.  
– Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors ?  
– On était venu voir la même personne que Harry et Ron.

Neville éclata de rire.

– Tu as gagné, j'arrête l'interrogatoire.  
– De toute façon t'étais pas très convaincant en gentil qui veut faire cracher le morceau à la méchante aventurière.  
– Aventurière ? C'est pas le qualificatif qui te décrit le mieux, dit Neville.  
– C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas assez. Mon deuxième nom c'est Indiana Jones.  
– Je demande à voir.  
– C'est trop bête, je n'ai pas ma carte d'identité sur moi.  
– Flûte.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et attendirent.

– Tu crois qu'on pourra y aller au bout de combien de temps ? demanda Susan.  
– Dès qu'il verra le soleil se lever Rusard ira se coucher, expliqua Neville. Ce qui veut dire dans quelques minutes maintenant.  
– Tu veux jouer aux insultes gratuites ? proposa soudain Susan.  
– J'attendais que tu le proposes. Sympa ta tenue, tu veux créer une nouvelle mode de débrayée ?

*J'ai enfilé mes fringues par dessus mon pyjama, logique que ça ressemble à rien.*

– Je m'inspire de ton look.  
– La terre sous les ongles, c'est parce que tu as déterré quelqu'un ?  
– Avec la tête que tu as, ça devait être toi que j'ai déterré, répondit Susan.  
– Et la terre sur le visage s'est pour jouer aux cow-boy et aux indiens ? se moqua Neville.  
– Ouep et justement je t'attendais pour prendre le rôle de Calamity Jane.  
– Allez, tu as gagné, lâcha Neville.  
– Trop facile.  
– Sérieusement, c'est pourquoi cette terre ?  
– Je te l'ai dis je suis Indiana Jones, j'ai été récupérer l'arche perdue, c'est pour ça que j'ai dû creuser.

*J'ai une conversation normale avec Neville Londubat, vous le croyez ?*

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sortirent enfin de leur cachette. Susan monta aussitôt dans son dortoir..

– T'as fait vite, lui dit Hannah d'une voix endormie.

*J'ai juste mis deux heures pour faire un aller-retour.*

Susan prit la peine de prendre une douche cette fois. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain, elle regarda par la fenêtre. En face de la tour des Serdaigle, il y avait la tour des Gryffondor. Et à l'une des fenêtres, Susan distinguait une ombre. Elle regarda le soleil se lever, elle vit également Harry et Ron qui traversaient le parc, derrière eux, elle vit un cerf et le fameux chien Sinistros responsable de sa soirée. Elle regarda à nouveau l'ombre de la fenêtre d'en face.

PDV de Pansy Parkinson, élève de Gryffondor.

Pansy vit une ombre dans la fenêtre d'en face. Puis elle regarda le parc où elle vit des élèves, un cerf et un chien. Il était prêt de cinq heures du matin et le soleil se levait. Pansy se versa de l'eau dans une tasse et revint à la fenêtre. Elle regarda le soleil se lever derrière les montagnes. Le spectacle était magnifique, elle n'avait jamais l'occasion de le voir, puisque lorsque le soleil apparaissait, elle était soit en cours, soit elle dormait encore. Et puis de toute façon le matin, c'était trop la course pour s'arrêter à regarder cette merveille qu'offrait la nature. Il fallait que Pansy ne trouve pas le sommeil pour qu'elle puisse le voir.  
Elle but une nouvelle gorgée et admira à présent les contours du château que la lumière offrait sous un nouvel angle.

*Je dors de plus en plus mal.  
Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui.  
Pourtant il ne m'apporte pas ce que je veux.  
Je pense à lui à chaque seconde et lui semble avoir oublié jusqu'à mon existence.  
Je suis si fatiguée.  
Fatiguée de tout le temps avoir l'esprit tourné vers lui.  
D'être obsédée par lui.  
Je n'avance pas.  
Je l'attends et je n'avance pas.  
J'ai des amis que j'oublie à cause de lui.  
J'ai des cours que j'oublie à cause de lui.  
Je suis pourtant pas si moche que ça, je pourrais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre.  
Quelqu'un qui se souviendra de mon existence même lorsque je ne suis pas dans la même pièce que lui.*

Pansy appuya sa tête contre le mur, elle bu une autre gorgée.

*Je dois l'oublier maintenant et passer à autre chose.*


	36. Chapitre 36 : La nouvelle meilleure ami

**Chapitre 36 : La nouvelle meilleure amie de Zac**

-

PDV de Hermione Granger, élève de Serpentard

-

Dans la cohue qui menait à la grande salle à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, Hermione fut bousculée contre une élève. Elle ne fit pas très attention à la jeune fille, préférant chercher la personne qui l'avait bousculée. Sans succès, le ou la fautif(ve) avait filé en remarquant l'insigne épinglée sur la robe d'Hermione.

* Il a de la chance, je l'aurais chopé, je l'aurais tellement abîmé que sa mère ne l'aurait pas reconnu.*

Quand la préfète sortit enfin du troupeau d'élève, elle s'installa aux cotés de Harry et Ron. Elle effleura volontairement Ron au passage, il tressaillit et lui sourit discrètement.

– Bien dormi Hermione ? demanda Harry.  
– Oui.  
– Tu as fait de beaux rêves ?

*J'ai rêvé que Ron me faisait de ces trucs ! Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais imaginer des trucs aussi... Ca doit être à force de le fréquenter, il déteint sur moi. *

– Oui, dit simplement Hermione.  
– Tu gagnais le titre du meilleur devoir en métamorphose de l'histoire ? suggéra Ron.

Elle le regarda d'un œil lubrique qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Hermione.

– Pas loin, dit-elle.  
– Faut dire si je vous dérange, dit Harry.

*Merde j'suis cramée !*

Hermione se redressa aussitôt, étrangement Ron eut un air gêné, non pas devant Harry mais devant...

*Moi. Il s'est passé un truc ?*

– De quoi tu veux nous déranger ? dit-elle.  
– Ben je sais pas, j'avais eu l'impression que...  
– Hé Harry !

*Dean mon sauveur ! Faut que je pense à lui ériger un temple pour m'avoir sauvée à cet instant.*

– Il y a un entraînement ce soir ? demanda-t-il.  
– Oui, répondit Harry. Je l'ai confirmé hier soir à l'équipe, mais étrangement tu étais introuvable, tu devais réviser. À quel livre étais-tu donc scotché ?  
– Le même que d'habitude, répondit Dean.  
– C'est-à-dire ? demanda Hermione.  
– Les potions, répondit Dean après un instant, j'ai un peu de mal cette année en potions.  
– Rogue est pourtant un excellent enseignant, dit-elle.  
– Quoi ? s'indignèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.  
– Moi aussi je le déteste autant que vous, mais il faut reconnaître que c'est un excellent professeur.  
– J'étais peut-être distrait cette année, défendit Dean.  
– La plupart de nos cours en potion sont avec les Poufsouffle pas de quoi être déconcentré, dit Hermione. Ils sont calmes par rapport aux autres.  
– Pas de quoi vraiment, renchérit Harry avec un sourire.  
– Ouais, dit vaguement Dean.

Il retourna s'asseoir.

– Il est pas un peu bizarre en ce moment Dean ? demanda Ron.  
– Je parie qu'il veut rompre avec Parvati et qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, dit Hermione. Il ne devrait pas hésiter parce que vraiment...  
– Parce que quoi ? demanda Harry.

*Oups, solidarité féminine, je dois me taire.*

– Aucune importance.  
– Il n'est pas le seul à être bizarre en ce moment, dit Harry en adressant un drôle de regard à Hermione.

*Oui, toi pour commencer.*

– Au fait Ron ne va pas te manquer ce soir ? demanda Harry. À cause de l'entraînement ?

*Qué ? Pourquoi il demande ça ? Il me fait peur ! Il ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il se passe entre moi et Ron !*

– Pourquoi ça ? demanda Hermione d'une voix qu'elle tentait de rendre insouciante.  
– Tu sais bien...  
– Rappelle moi, dit-elle.  
– Enfin Hermione...  
– Quoi ? dit-elle un peu plus brutalement.  
– Mais Hermione, tu n'as pas arrêté hier...

*Comment il sait que Ron et moi nous nous sommes beaucoup bécoté hier ? C'était même la première fois qu'il... Enfin qu'on faisait ce truc...*

– J'ai du mal à te suivre, dit-elle.  
– Les lettres à poster, dit Harry. Je croyais que tu voulais qu'il t'aide ?  
– Ah oui, dit Hermione. Pas grave je me débrouillerai.  
– Alors tant mieux, j'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles de te priver de sa langue.

*Ké ?*

Elle regarda fixement Harry.

– Oups, non c'est vrai, il n'y pas de timbres à lécher pour les lettres sorcières, dit Harry.

Il se leva de table et s'éloigna.

– Il m'a fait peur pendant un instant, confia-t-elle à Ron.  
– Hermione...  
– Je te jure, je me suis dit « il sait ».  
– Hermione...  
– Et puis le coup de la langue.  
– Hermione...  
– Quoi ?  
– Il sait, il nous a vu samedi soir lorsqu'on s'embrassait dans la forêt interdite.  
– Ah ?

Elle resta figée un instant.

– Tu aurais pu me le dire avant, reprocha Hermione.  
– Désolé.  
– J'ai dû avoir l'air un peu idiote, dit-elle.  
– Non, dit aussitôt Ron. Harry... Tu le connais, il voulait te torturer...  
– Je lui rendrai la pareille, compte sur moi.  
– Au fait... ton rêve ?  
– C'est confidentiel, dit Hermione avec un sourire.  
– J'étais dedans ?  
– Oui.  
– Alors ça me concerne aussi, dit-il.  
– Mmh, je préfère garder ça pour moi.  
– Je suis sûr que si je refais ce que j'ai fait hier soir, je te ferai craquer le morceau, dit-il.  
– Tu peux toujours essayer, dit Hermione.  
– D'accord, lèves-toi on a quelques minutes avant le début des cours.  
– Quoi mais non, on ne peut pas...

Mais Hermione se leva quand même et suivit Ron dans les couloirs.

*Mais j'y pense, qui va m'aider ce soir pour poster les lettres alors ?*

Ron et Hermione accélérèrent le pas, Hermione bouscula la même jeune fille que plus tôt dans la matinée. En même temps, elle vit plusieurs Poufsouffle qui descendaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

-

PDV de Padma Patil, élève de Poufsouffle

-

Padma vit Hermione Granger qui bousculait une jeune fille blonde sans s'excuser.

*Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si important à faire ?*

Padma n'avait pas de cours en première heure, elle vint donc prendre son petit-déjeuner un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Terry et Anthony marchaient devant elle.

– J'ai hâte de voir le match de la finale, dit Anthony. Les Serpentards s'entraînent pratiquement tous les jours.  
– Les Gryffondor étaient sur le terrain eux aussi hier, dit Mandy derrière Padma. On les a vu...  
– Vous les avez matés plutôt, corrigea Anthony avec un sourire.  
– Ben on compense puisque tu ne t'entraînes plus, dit Lisa.

Anthony adressa un sourire à Terry qui haussa un sourcil, l'air agacé.

*C'est vrai que par moment, elles sont un peu lourdes.*

– Vous avez raison de compenser les filles, dit Anthony.

Pendant une seconde, Padma cru le voir prendre la main de Terry, mais celui-ci se gratta aussitôt l'oreille avec cette même main.

*Oula je ne suis pas bien réveillée moi.*

Anthony lança un regard furieux à Terry, il accéléra le pas. Le reste du groupe le retrouva assit à la table des Poufsouffle.

– Tu as filé bien vite, dit Lisa.  
– J'avais vraiment très faim, répondit Anthony.

Padma passa son heure de libre à travailler encore plus sur ses cours, chose qu'elle avait déjà fait tout le week-end en dehors de ses pauses « Dean ». D'ailleurs elle attendait l'interclasse avec impatience, elle devait y retrouver Dean dans une classe où la métamorphose n'avait pas été enseignée depuis 1846.

Padma arriva avec quelques minutes d'avance à son rendez-vous alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que Dean ne pourrait pas sortir de la classe avant la sonnerie. Elle rêvassait devant la fenêtre lorsque la fin du cours sonna, Dean arriva très rapidement et légèrement essoufflé.

– On ne devrait peut-être pas se voir durant les intercours, dit-elle alors que Dean refermait la porte. On a si peu de temps.  
– Je ne survivrai pas une heure de plus sans t'embrasser.

Il avança rapidement vers Padma et l'embrassa.

*J'adore quand il fait ça.*

– Moi aussi finalement, admit-elle.  
– J'ai un entraînement ce soir, dévoila Dean. Alors on pourra juste se voir avant, je descendrai en avance et on se retrouvera derrière les serres.  
– Pourquoi pas après ?  
– Ben parce que...  
– Parce que Parvati remarquerait ton absence lorsque les autres joueurs rentreraient dans la salle commune, finit Padma.  
– Oui, lâcha-t-il désolé.

Padma se détacha de lui.

*Je suis vraiment un monstre, c'est ma sœur.*

– On ferait mieux d'aller en cours, dit-elle.  
– On a encore...  
– Non, je ne veux pas être en retard, arrêta Padma.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrouvrit. Par réflexe, elle jeta un petit coup d'oeil pour vérifier que le couloir était bien vide. Il ne l'était pas, Parvati et Lavande allaient bientôt passer devant la porte. Padma referma bien vite la porte et se tourna vers Dean, alarmée.

– Elle est dehors, murmura-t-elle.  
– Parfait, on a qu'à tout lui dire maintenant, dit Dean.

*Il est fou ! Pas question.*

– Non ! Et puis parle moins fort, chuchota-t-elle.  
– Très bien, si tu ne veux pas qu'on lui dise, on va faire autre chose que parler, dit Dean en se rapprochant.

*Il ne va pas m'embrasser maintenant, Parvati est derrière la porte !*

Dean se rapprocha de plus en plus, et tenta d'embrasser Padma qui le repoussait.

– Elle est à coté ! s'indigna-t-elle à voix basse.  
– Et alors ?

Il tenta à nouveau de l'embrasser, mais Padma n'arrêtait pas de le repousser.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, Padma le repoussa plus violemment et entrouvrit à nouveau la porte. Le couloir était vide.

– À ce soir, lança-t-elle.

Elle sortit de la salle en le plantant.

*Je suis un monstre, j'étais avec lui, alors que Parvati était de l'autre coté de la porte. Et puis lui qui... pourquoi il ne s'inquiète pas autant que moi ? Son coté Serpentard existe bien on dirait.  
De toute façon, maintenant je suis coincée.*

Padma eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur son cours de sortilèges. Elle sauta l'heure du déjeuner et se précipita dans la grande salle. Deux élèves bloquèrent l'entrée. Visiblement ils venaient de se croiser, ils se regardèrent un instant immobile et silencieux.

*Je suis sûre que Lisa et Mandy pourraient inventer des histoires farfelues sur les raisons de cette scène.

Finalement, sans avoir échangé un mot, les deux élèves s'éloignèrent vers leurs tables respectives.

-

PDV de Drago Malefoy, élève de Gryffondor

-

*J'ai bien fait ! J'ai bien fait !* songea Drago.

Il venait de croiser Luna. Drago secoua ses esprits et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor.

*Oups, Pansy, je sais pas si je suis d'attaque pour m'asseoir à coté d'elle. Depuis hier elle est vraiment... *

– Drago ! appela Pansy en montrant une place de vide à coté d'elle.

*Merde.*  
er  
Il avança vers Pansy qui discutait déjà avec Ginny.

– Il y a des paupiettes de veau au menu, dit Pansy. Tu aimes les paupiettes de veau ?  
– Oui, dit Drago.

Pansy prit son assiette et y servit une bonne ration de paupiettes.

– Et du riz ? Tu aimes le riz ?  
– Oui, j'aime le riz.  
– De la sauce ?  
– Oui, mais je peux le faire.  
– Ça me fait plaisir.

Pansy mit dans l'assiette de Drago suffisamment de nourriture pour nourrir un régiment entier.

– Tu veux que je te resserve Ginny ? dit Pansy en déposant l'assiette de Drago sur la table.

Ginny qui avait juste eu le temps d'avaler trois bouchées releva la tête.

– Non non...

Ginny avait parlé l'air alarmé en menaçant de recracher des grains de riz sur la table.

– Ce cours était génial, dit Pansy. J'ai appris plein de trucs.  
– Tu as posé beauc...  
– Beaucoup de questions, oui, finit Pansy en vitesse. C'est que c'était tellement passionnant. Mais je crois qu'à la fin, Flitwich en avait un peu marre, vous ne croyez pas ?  
– Heu... hésita Drago.  
– Je peux pas dire, commença Ginny. Je...  
– Mais oui, s'écria Pansy. Tu n'as pas cours avec nous, tu es en sixième année. Excuse-moi ma Ginny adorée, par moment j'ai l'esprit qui part je ne sais où !

*Sans blague ?*

– Vous avez vu Rusard ce matin ? Le pauvre on dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi de tout le week-end. Ça ne m'étonne pas, samedi je me suis levée dans la nuit, et il y avait plusieurs élèves dehors ! Alors que le soleil se levait. Pauvre Rusard, on devrait lui offrir un cadeau à la fin de l'année, c'est un si gentil concierge et Miss Teigne. OH MISS TEIGNE !

Pansy avait crié tellement fort que plusieurs élèves des autres tables sursautèrent.

– Et si on lui offrait un cadeau à elle ? Une peluche ? Un os en caoutchouc comme pour les chats moldus. Non attendez les os en caoutchouc c'est pour les chiens moldus. Il faudrait prendre la version chat, comme du lait. Du lait en caoutchouc, vous croyez que cela existe ?

*Où sont les piles ?*

– Ou alors un panier avec un coussin pour qu'elle dorme confortablement.  
– Pourquoi pas, tenta Ginny.  
– Ou des fleurs ! Non c'est un chat, je suis bête ! on pourrait aussi faire un cadeau au chien de Hagrid, Cracdur qu'il s'appelle il me semble, c'est un chien qui ne nous aime pas beaucoup, je suis sûre que si on lui faisait un cadeau, on parviendrait à le rendre plus gentil avec nous.

*Bon sang, elle fonctionne avec des piles Alcalines, en plus !*

– Et si on allait à Pré-au-lard pour voir ce qu'on pourrait prendre ? Non c'est vrai, on n'a plus de week-end à Pré-au-lard de prévu.

Drago prit le verre de Pansy et le renifla à tout hasard.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Pansy.

*Parler très vite surtout. Sinon elle me laisserait pas le temps de finir ma phrase.*

– Tu ne te serais pas jeté un sortilège anti-déprime ? Ces derniers jours tu n'étais pas en pleine forme, et puis là depuis hier, tu...  
– J'ai décidé de relativiser, dit Pansy. C'est vrai, ça sert à quoi de s'en faire ?

*Vous avez vu le nombre de mot que j'ai réussi à dire avant qu'elle me coupe la parole ?*

– Oh, Millicent s'en va déjà, j'ai plein de trucs à lui dire, à plus ! s'écria Pansy.  
– Tu n'as pas mangé, arrêta Ginny.  
– Pas faim.

Pansy fila à toute vitesse vers Millicent qui tentait de la semer.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ginny.  
– Aucune idée. J'espère qu'elle va calmer son débit de parole.  
– Je la préfère comme ça tout de même, elle a l'air plus joyeuse, dit Ginny. Bon je file j'ai cours, moi.  
– Je vais travailler autant que toi, sauf que je vais aller réviser au soleil ! J'adore le mois de mai.  
– Veinard.

Ginny s'en alla en laissant son assiette à moitié pleine, Drago, lui, finit péniblement son assiette.

*Le nouveau but de Pansy doit être de faire de nous des cachalots.*

Une demi-heure plus tard, Drago était installé sur la pelouse du parc avec Blaise. Tout autour d'eux, ils avaient étalés des livres, des plumes et des parchemins de toute sorte. Blaise murmurait le texte qu'il tentait d'apprendre, Drago las de retenir chaque ingrédient nécessaire à la potion de Polynectar, laissa son regard vagabonder dans le parc. Des élèves qui avaient cours de botanique sortirent d'une serre, pour entrer dans une autre. Parmi eux, Drago remarqua la longue chevelure blonde de Luna.

– Tu en es où avec elle ? demanda soudain Blaise.  
– Nulle part, on n'est plus ami.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Je ne veux plus, dit Drago.

*Il faut que je l'oublie, je souffre trop.*

– Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu fais ?  
– Tu vois une autre solution ? dit Drago. Elle ne peut même pas imaginer avoir un copain. Rester ami avec elle, c'est se torturer pour rien.  
– C'est vrai, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, dit Blaise. Radical.

*C'est ce que j'avais de mieux à faire. J'aurais peut-être dû être plus tendre avec elle, mais maintenant je peux passer à autre chose.*

A l'heure du dîner, Drago se retrouva une fois de plus à coté de Pansy. Il attrapa son assiette avant même de s'asseoir pour la remplir lui-même. Théodore n'avait pas eu ce réflexe.

– Tu aimes la purée ? lui demanda Pansy. Et le merlan ? Tu veux du beurre blanc ? Du jus de citrouille ?  
– Oui, merci, dit Théodore surpris.

*Héhé, la nouvelle « hyper rapide Pansy » face à Théodore, « Monsieur je prends tout mon temps ». Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.*

– Tu es tellement pâle, Théodore. Tu ne voudrais pas essayer une de mes crèmes ?  
– Heu...  
– Tu as raison, coupa Pansy. Cela pourrait avoir un côté trop fille. Alors disons plutôt du fond de teint ?  
– Heu...  
– Oui, tu as raison, c'est pire. Et si on revoyait toute ton alimentation ensemble ? Je pourrais t'aider je suis une experte !  
– Et bien...  
– Parfait, on commence maintenant. Tu manges combien de fruits et légumes par jour ?  
– Je ne sais...  
– C'est pas toujours évident de faire le calcul, arrêta Pansy. Tu manges tous les jours des légumes verts ?  
– Ben...  
– De la viande ? Du poisson ? Tu sais qu'il faut manger du poisson au moins deux fois par semaine ?  
– J'en ai entendu parl...  
– On devrait aller demander aux elfes de réadapter leur menu pour toi, dit Pansy. On pourrait y aller après dîner.  
– C'est à dire...  
– Oui tu as raison les devoirs, on a trop de devoirs. On devrait faire une pétition pour avoir moins de devoirs !

À partir de cet instant, Drago eut du mal à se concentrer sur ce que disait Pansy.

*Une poule sur un mur qui picote du pain dur, picoti, picota, lève la queue et puis s'en va.*

Les sages pensées de Drago furent interrompues non pas par les paroles de Pansy, mais par Luna qui discutait avec... un garçon. Un Serdaigle, Zacharias Smith.

*Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait celui-là ?*

-

PDV de Zacharias Smith, élève de Serdaigle

-

Zac jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle.

*Pourvu que personne ne me voit en train de parler avec Loufoca.*

– On pourrait se voir un peu plus tard ? demanda Zac.  
– Tu veux parler de Pansy ? dit Luna.

* Comment elle sait ?*

– Je ne sais pas, mentit Zac. On dit une demi-heure avant le couvre feu ? Devant les grands escaliers ?  
– D'accord.

Il s'éloigna bien vite.

*Pourvu qu'on ne croit pas que j'entretiens une quelconque relation avec Luna. Pourvu que Pansy ne...  
Non je ne dois pas penser ça ! Pansy est une gourde et je dois juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien parce qu'il se peut qu'elle n'aille pas très bien à cause de moi. Et comme je suis un garçon bien, avec des principes, je me renseigne.*

C'est rassuré sur lui-même que Zac s'assit à la table des Serdaigle pour dîner.

– Bon maintenant vous allez nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Justin à Hannah et Susan.  
– Non pourquoi on le ferait ?  
– Je me suis renseigné auprès de cinquièmes années qui se sont endormis dans la salle commune en révisant, dit Ernie. Il paraît que vous êtes rentrées vers quatre heures du matin et que Susan est ressortit toute seule une demi-heure plus tard, pourquoi ?  
– Parce que Hannah ne voulait pas ressortir avec moi, répondit Susan.  
– Vous savez que je suis Préfet-en-chef, déclara Ernie. Je devrais vous dénoncer.  
– Tu le feras pas ? s'inquiéta Susan.  
– Non il ne le fera pas, répondit Hannah.  
– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda Ernie.  
– Je te connais par cœur, répondit simplement Hannah sans lever la tête.  
– Bon peut-être, mais c'est très mal ce que vous avez fait, dit Ernie.  
– Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'on a fait, dit Susan.  
– Vous étiez dehors toute la nuit, c'est très grave.

* Y a pire franchement.*

– Alors finalement vous faisiez quoi dehors durant tout ce temps ? demanda Zac.  
– On cueillait des pâquerettes, dit Hannah toujours le nez dans son bol.  
– Vous croyez que c'était le moment ! s'écria Ernie.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

– Tu blaguais, réalisa Ernie.  
– Ouais je blaguais, dit Hannah sèchement.

*Mal lunée ?*

– Vous pourriez au moins me le raconter à moi, dit Miranda.  
– On voudrait pas te causer de problèmes, répondit Susan mystérieuse. Si ça vient à se savoir, toutes les personnes qui sauront ce qui s'est passé pourront être punies.  
– Arrête tes craques, dit Justin. Allez, accouchez, vous avez fait quoi ? Des rancards ?  
– Ouais, avec des mecs super canons, Firenze et Bane, dit Hannah.

Susan lui adressa un regard furieux et lui balança un discret coup de pied que tout le monde entendit à cinq mètres.

– Qui ça ? dit Zac.  
– Ce sont leurs noms de code, dit vivement Susan.  
– Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit de venir avec vous ? dit Miranda déçue.  
– Parce que tu étais avec moi, rappela Justin. Et tu n'as pas besoin d'aller voir d'autres mecs, tu m'as moi.  
– C'est vrai mon bichon, minauda Miranda.

*Bichon !*

Ernie et Zac échangèrent un regard éloquent, Justin le surprit.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas les mecs, un jour, vous aussi une fille vous appellera « bichon », dit-il.

*Je ne suis pas pressé...  
Enfin...  
ouais...  
Il craint... bichon... warf.*

– On a plein de devoirs, dit Ernie. Et comme nous sommes lundi je vous suggère de ne pas commencer à accumuler du retard dès maintenant.

Hannah se leva en même temps que Ernie.

– On parie combien qu'ils auront les meilleures notes de toute l'école, dit Justin.  
– On parie pas, c'est évident, dit Zac.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes, puis finalement se levèrent pour rejoindre la salle commune. Ils s'installèrent à la même table qu'Hannah et Ernie avaient déjà envahie de livre. Justin et Miranda disparurent pendant un moment dans le dortoir des garçons.

*Franchement, ils sont gonflés, si je veux je remonte dans mon dortoir maintenant. S'ils font des trucs, ça sera leur problème pas le mien.*

Une demi-heure avant le couvre feu, Zac sortit de la salle commune et rejoignit Luna qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers qui menait au hall.

– Désolé pour le retard, dit Zac.

*Arriver en retard, c'est la classe.*

– Pas grave, alors tu veux savoir quoi ?

*Alors il faut que je sois très subtil.*

– Comment tu vas ? Toi et tes amis ? dit Zac.

Luna haussa un sourcil.

– Je vais bien, mes amis aussi, répondit Luna.  
– C'est bien.

Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence.

*J'ai raté.*

– Pourtant, j'ai cru remarquer que l'une de tes amies est devenue très éloquente, souffla Zac.

Luna le regarda sans rien dire.

*Pourquoi elle fait ça ?*

– C'est trop tard, dit sèchement Luna. Pourquoi tu ne tes pas décidé ? Hier matin elle s'est réveillée et c'était fini.

*Mais de quoi elle parle.*

– Je ne comprends pas.  
– Pansy t'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de toi je me trompe ?

*Comment ? Pansy lui a dit.*

– Oui, avoua finalement Zac.  
– Tu l'as fait trop attendre, elle souffrait trop, alors elle a pris la décision de passer à autre chose, raconta Luna.  
– Ah bon ?  
– Oui, c'est tout ? M'en veux pas, j'aimerais retourner dans mon dortoir, moi aussi j'ai mes problèmes.  
– Tu veux en parler ? suggéra Zac.  
– Tu n'as pas envie d'écouter, dit Luna.  
– Si, dit-il sincèrement. Tu m'as écouté et répondu, c'est ton tour.

*Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, je ferais mieux de filer.*

– Alors pourquoi tu déprimes ? dit Zac.  
– Tu as réussi à voir que je déprime, dit Luna étonnée.  
– C'est évident, tu n'as pas souri une seule fois.

Luna le jaugea du regard et finalement lui sourit.

– Là tu as l'air mieux, dit-il. Alors raconte...

*Mémoire, mémoire, fais ton travail... Elle avait dit quoi la Loufoca le jour où elle voulait plonger dans le lac pour faire un câlin au calamar géant ?*

– Comment ça se passe avec ton ami qui ne voulait plus être ami avec toi parce qu'il était amoureux de toi ? dit Zac.

*Pourvu que ça soit ça ! Pourvu que ça soit ça !*

– Tu as réussi à t'en souvenir, décidément, tu es très surprenant aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

*Comment elle fait pour... ?*

– Je suis retourné le voir, dévoila Luna. Je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'on redevienne ami comme avant.  
– Très bien, dit Zac avec un sourire. Et il a dit quoi ?  
– Que lui ne voulait pas et qu'il voulait même que l'on ne se parle plus, dit Luna.  
– Ah...

*Pas étonnant qu'elle déprime.*

– Tu as pensé à avoir une relation comme lui en voudrait ? dit Zac.  
– Non.

*De quelle planète sort cette fille ?*

– Tu devrais peut-être y penser.

Luna ne répondit pas.

*Si ça se trouve, le mec se fout de sa gueule. C'est vrai qui voudrait sortir avec Loufoca ?*

– C'est qui le garçon en question ?  
– Un garçon très bien, très gentil. Et je sais très bien les reconnaître.

Les deux élèves restèrent silencieux.

– Le couvre-feu, dit soudain Luna.  
– On ferait mieux d'y aller.  
– Tu sais, si tu veux parler de Pansy une autre fois, ça me dérange pas.  
– Pareil pour ton garçon mystérieux, dit Zac.  
– Tu es sincère, c'est dingue, dit Luna.

*Je dois avouer que par moment il m'arrive de manquer de sincérité, mais peut-être pas au point de me le faire remarquer.*

– Bonne nuit.  
– Bonne nuit.

Ils repartirent chacun de leur coté.

*Je ne suis pas contre le fait de discuter avec elle, elle n'a pas l'air aveuglée par moi, elle me permettrait de garder les pieds sur terre. Mais il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne.*

Zac arriva devant la porte de sa salle commune, avant de l'ouvrir une pensée assez saugrenue lui vint à l'esprit.

*Je me suis fait une nouvelle amie.*


	37. Chapitre 37 : Le papotage de Pansy

**Chapitre 37 : Le papotage de Pansy **

-

PDV de Susan Bones, élève de Serdaigle

-

– Si quelqu'un veut échanger ses heures avec les miennes je veux bien, dit Pansy. À condition que cela ne me dérange pas.  
– Je suis sûre que les autres préfets seront tous très touchés ta générosité, dit Hermione avec sarcasme. Maintenant est-ce que tu peux me dire si les horaires que tu as entre les mains et que tu n'as pas encore regardés te conviennent ?

Pansy baissa les yeux comme elle avait coutume de le faire devant la préfète-en-chef et lut la feuille qu'elle tenait. Susan salua Pansy d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna, bien qu'elle continuait de tendre l'oreille pour entendre la conversation des deux préfètes.

– C'est mignon le papier que tu as utilisé pour copier nos plannings, dit Pansy.  
– C'est un papier moldu, répondit froidement Hermione.  
– Il est vraiment très blanc, on dirait que ce n'est pas du parchemin.  
– Ce n'est pas du parchemin.  
– J'en étais sûre. J'ai remarqué que tu l'as utilisé toute l'année pour tes notes de préfete-en-chef, tu as innové c'est bien je trouve, dit Pansy.  
– Tu vas parler encore longtemps ou je t'assomme tout de suite ? demanda Hermione.  
– Excuse-moi, dit Pansy d'un ton joyeux. Je parle, je parle et j'oublie que nous avons un cours et que...

La voix de Pansy s'éteignit.

*La folle furieuse la tuée ?*

Susan jeta un coup d'oeil alarmé derrière elle. Pansy était bien vivante, apparemment Hermione était repartie laissant la Gryffondor avec son monologue.

*Pourquoi elle parle autant ? Il y a un concours de pipelette d'organisé et je ne suis même pas au courant ?*

Susan rejoignit la classe du professeur Flitwich où les Serdaigle avaient un cours en commun avec les Poufsouffle. Elle passa devant Anthony et ses amis, elle les salua et se dirigea vers ses amis. Les Poufsouffle reprirent leur conversation.

– Et donc tu comptes rester célibataire ? demanda Terry à Padma.  
– Oui, répondit-elle crispée.  
– Dommage, une jolie fille comme toi, dit Anthony.  
– Ben...

* Qu'est-ce que tu ferais d'une jolie fille ?  
Tu m'avais moi, tu m'as larguée à cause de ta « particularité ». Alors que je suis super canon !  
Si je suis canon ! Un jour un mec bourré me l'a dit au Luxor, si ça c'est pas la preuve. *

Susan n'entendit plus rien, elle retrouva Hannah cachée par une haute pile de livre. À coté d'elle Ernie fouillait dans leurs deux sacs.

– Je suis sûr que cette information se cache quelque part, dit-il. Bon sang, je ne serais pas tranquille tant que je ne saurais pas quelle couleur prend une perche quand on la trempe dans une potion d'orangeade.  
– Peut-être le orange ? suggéra Susan.  
– Ça me semble trop simple, dit Ernie sans même la regarder.  
– Help ! couina Hannah derrière la pile de livre.

Susan attrapa quelques livres en haut de la pile que portait Hannah.

– Un chevalier servant pour Hannah ? appela Susan en direction des autres Serdaigle.

Justin et Miranda se bécotaient tranquillement et ne prêtaient aucune attention à se qui se passait autour d'eux. Zac s'émerveillait devant ses mains.

– ZacZac ? appela Susan.  
– Mmh ?

Il cessa sa contemplation et releva la tête avec une expression d'interrogative, Susan lui donna les livres qu'elle tenait et en prit d'autres des bras de Hannah. Le visage de la jeune fille réapparut enfin.

– Ma Nana ! Je savais bien que t'étais cachée là-dessous, s'exclama joyeusement Susan.  
– Ne te moque pas de moi, supplia-t-elle. Ernie tu trouves ? Le cours va commencer.

En effet, Flitwich avait déjà commencé à faire entrer ses élèves dans la classe.

– Je ne trouve pas, dit-il agacé.  
– On verra ça après, supplia Hannah.  
– D'accord, maugréa Ernie.

Il reprit les livres des bras de Susan et Zac et les rangea dans son sac et dans celui de Hannah qui l'imita. Dès que ce fut fait, Susan agrippa le bras de son amie et l'entraîna vers leur table, avant qu'Ernie fut pris d'une nouvelle étrange lubie.

– J'ai vu Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson qui discutaient, raconta-t-elle. Et tu sais quoi ? Pansy n'avait presque pas l'air terrifiée.  
– Pourquoi Pansy discute avec la préfète-en-chef ? demanda Zac derrière elles. Je croyais qu'elles se détestaient ?  
– Elles se détestent, expliqua Hannah. Mais justement Hermione est la préfète-en-chef et Pansy est préfète chez les Gryffondor. Je suppose qu'elle lui donnait le nouvel emploi du temps des préfets pour les semaines à venir, il a été allégé pour les septièmes et cinquièmes années. Ce sont les sixièmes années qui vont se taper tout le boulot.  
– Pourquoi elle n'avait pas l'air terrifié ? demanda Zac à Susan.  
– Je n'en sais rien. Elle avait même l'air à moitié joyeuse.  
– Elle a dû se prendre une porte ce matin, déduisit Hannah. Qui pourrait apprécier une conversation avec Hermione Granger ?  
– Les Serpentard, répondit Zac l'esprit soudain ailleurs.  
– À part eux ? dit Hannah. Ils ont tous un grain...

La voix de l'enseignant coupa leur conversation, le cours commençait.

*C'est vrai, les Serpentard sont tous complètement ch'té ! Regardez Neville, pendant des années il s'est comporté avec moi comme si on était à l'école maternelle. Il me tirait « métaphoriquement » les cheveux pour que je fasse attention à lui. Si ça ce n'est pas avoir un grain, faut qu'on m'explique ce que c'est !*

Sur son bureau, le professeur Flitwich créait des étincelles bicolores. Bien que l'enseignant eut précisé que ce cours était très important pour les ASPIC qui approchaient à très grand pas, Susan n'y prêta pas trop d'attention.

*En fait ce n'est pas un grain, c'est juste qu'il possède une maturité amoureuse très faible. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. C'est vrai quand on y réfléchit, les personnes qui ont déjà eu plusieurs relations se prennent la tête, ces personnes cherchent des partenaires qui leurs correspondent parfaitement. Et si finalement ils se rendent compte que la personne ne leur correspond pas, ils s'en séparent.  
En fait ce sont les gamins dans les cours de maternelle qui ont raison, ils ne cherchent pas à savoir si la personne pour qui ils en pincent conviendra à leurs parents, s'ils ont des idées semblables, s'ils peuvent avoir de bonnes conversation, si leurs potes s'entendent bien, si l'autre ne fait pas de drôle de truc avec sa langue quand il embrasse...  
Ils se fichent de tout ça, leur raisonnement c'est « moi aimer lui ou elle » « moi faire bonheur de il ou elle ».  
Voilà, en fait les morpions ont raison, il faut revenir à la base. Si à l'heure actuelle je sortais avec Neville Londubat, il se soucierait de savoir si je suis heureuse parce qu'il a la même maturité qu'un enfant de six ans.  
Enfin je pense... il est dix heures du mat, j'suis en plein dans ma nuit, je n'ai pas les idées très claires.*

– Le cours est bientôt fini, annonça Flitwich. J'aimerais faire un petit sondage. Qui parmi vous s'est servi d'un sortilège qu'il a étudié en binôme ?

Hannah et Susan échangèrent un regard éloquent. Aucune main ne se leva.

– Personne, vraiment ? dit Flitwich déçu.

*Ben si, moi et Hannah on a utilisé le « Euvutkce » et grâce à ça on s'est fait attaquer par Christine !  
Quoi ?  
Vous ne savez pas ce qui est Christine ?  
Stephen King, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Il a écrit un bouquin où une vieille voiture bleue qui s'appelle Christine attaque tout le monde.  
On ne rigole pas, je suis sûre que cette voiture était la fameuse Christine revenue de sa case ! Vous avez une meilleure explication à présence d'une voiture bleue meurtrière dans la forêt interdite ?*

Les élèves sortirent de la classe, Ernie marchait le nez dans un bouquin.

– Je t'ai dit que je cuisinais très bien les pommes de terre au four ? dit langoureusement Miranda à son petit ami.

*Oulà ça devient sérieux leur couple, moi je n'ai commencé à dévoiler mes talents de cuisinière à Anthony qu'après avoir... enfin vous comprenez.  
Une seconde. *

Susan regarda plus attentivement Justin et Miranda.

*Ah bah ouais.*

– J'AI ! cria brusquement Ernie.

À coté de lui, Hannah eut un mouvement apeuré.

– Tu as quoi ? demanda-t-elle agacée.  
– La couleur de la perche dans l'orangeade ! dit-il.  
– Alors ?  
– Orange, dit-il.

*Et voilà, moi je le savais sans avoir eu besoin d'ouvrir le moindre bouquin, j'ai la science infuse.*

Pansy Parkinson et Tracey Davis venaient dans leur direction. Zac redressa vivement la tête, les deux Gryffondor regardèrent le groupe, Pansy salua Hannah et Ernie, et reprit sa conversation avec son amie. Susan ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

– C'est vraiment cool que ta relation avec Michael soit si bien, dit Pansy. Mais tu sais je pense qu'il ne faut rien précipiter...  
– Je sais, dit Tracey lasse.  
– Je me doute que tu le sais, tu es une fille intelligente, je t'ai déjà dit que je te trouvais intelligente ?

-

PDV de Pansy Parkinson, élève de Gryffondor

-

*Tracey est très intelligente.* songea Pansy.

*En dehors de ses études, de ses choix amoureux (Michael n'est pas vraiment recommandable même s'il est très mignon et très séducteur), elle a des sujets d'intérêts un peu bête parfois aussi et heu... non en fait Tracey Davis n'est pas si intelligente que ça.*

Les deux Gryffondor qui rejoignaient leur cours de Botanique descendirent les escaliers en même temps que des Poufsouffle qui eux se dirigeaient vers les cachots. Tracey abandonna son amie pour se jeter sur Michael Corner.

– Salut Pansy, dit Terry Bott.  
– Terry comment tu vas ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, dit précipitamment Pansy. Alors quoi de neuf dans ta vie ?  
– Ben... commença Terry.  
– Je n'ai rien entendu dire sur toi, coupa Pansy. Après le système des ragots n'est pas toujours très efficace.  
– Rien de neuf dans ma vie, dit précipitamment Terry. Et toi ?  
– Moi ? Ho rien, j'ai changé de parfum, j'ai progressé en sortilège, par contre j'ai diminué en potion. Et je viens d'avoir une intéressante conversation avec mon amie Tracey, tu sais elle sort avec Michael qui est dans ta maison. En fait j'ai aussi une grande conversation avec Millicent sur l'utilisation des crèmes anti-rides à notre âge et aussi avec Ginny en fait. Et Théodore, tu connais Théodore Nott ? Il est très gentil, un peu froid par moment mais dès qu'on le connaît on se rend compte que c'est un joyeux luron.  
– D'accord ! dit Terry ahuri. On va parler.

*Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire ?*

Il attrapa le bras de Pansy et l'entraîna sur le coté. Tous les élèves passèrent devant eux pour rejoindre leurs cours respectifs.

– Alors maintenant que personne ne nous entend, tu peux peut-être me confier ce qui t'arrive ?  
– Mais il ne m'arrive rien, dit Pansy.  
– Et tu t'es transformée en cancanière super puissante parce que... ?  
– Je ne me suis pas transformée en cancanière, répliqua Pansy.

*C'est quoi une cancanière ?*

– Zac ? dit Terry.

Il regarda Pansy en scrutant les moindres détails de son visage.

*Il s'attend à quoi ?*

– Quoi ?  
– Normalement tu fonds en larme ou tu sautes de joie, enfin un truc comme ça, dit Terry. Tu as une réaction au moins.  
– J'ai décidé de l'oublier, dévoila Pansy. Il faut que je passe à autre chose, d'ailleurs tu es célibataire ? Nous pourrions aller faire une balade au clair de lune ce soir ?  
– Non, dit vivement Terry. Je ne suis pas célibataire.  
– Ce n'est pas vrai, et je suis passé a coté de ça ! couina Pansy radieuse. Raconte c'est qui ?  
– En fait, on ne veux pas se montrer en public, on préfère garder notre relation pour nous, dit Terry.  
– Tu te fais avoir, si cette fille veut garder votre relation secrète, c'est qu'il y a une embrouille là-dessous ! Si ça se trouve, elle te trompe.  
– En réalité, hésita Terry. C'est moi qui veut garder notre relation secrète.

*Me serais-je plantée sur Terry ? Lui qui semblait si gentil.*

Pansy recula d'un pas et jaugea son ami du regard.

– Je ne suis qu'avec une personne, dit aussitôt Terry. Il n'y a aucune embrouille là-dessous, c'est juste que je veux garder notre relation secrète.  
– Elle est si moche que ça ? tenta Pansy.  
– Non !  
– C'est Millicent ?  
– Non !  
– C'est une élève plus jeune ?  
– Non !  
– Plus vieille ? Oh mon dieu tu sors avec une prof !  
– Non !  
– C'est une elfe de maison, dit Pansy dégoûtée.  
– Non ! cria à moitié Terry.

Il s'arrêta un instant.

– C'est juste que nous.. .enfin je veux garder notre relation secrète parce que je ne veux pas que les gens jasent, dit-il.  
– D'accord, dit Pansy. Alors raconte au moins comment est votre relation.

Terry se mordit la lèvre, passa ses mains sur son visage et finalement après quelques secondes où Pansy le suppliait du regard.

– C'est le nirvana, dit-il.  
– À ce point ?

*C'est quoi le nirvana ?*

– Oui, j'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps, et finalement c'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais, avoua Terry.  
– Ah bon ?  
– Oui, c'est tellement intense, on s'engueule un peu parfois, mais bien vite même si je ne suis pas en tort je lui saute dessus, j'ai horreur de ne pas être une seule seconde dans ses bras. C'est tellement... tellement... intense ! Je sais je me répète mais c'est vrai, dès que je reste quelques minutes sans lui je ressens un manque au fond de moi, en truc dans mon ventre qui... un truc qui... se déchire. Et ce que je préfère c'est quand sa tête est posée contre son torse et qu'on dors comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre... sentir que moi Terry Boot je peux être réconfortant, que je peux aussi procurer ce sentiment de bien être, c'est... c'est...  
– Intense, finit Pansy.  
– Oui, lâcha Terry.

Soudain la sonnerie de reprise des cours sonna. Terry poussa un juron.

– À plus tard !

Il se mit à courir en direction des cachots, alors que Pansy courait elle aussi, mais vers les serres.

* Pourvu que je ne transpire pas trop, je n'ai pas été très généreuse ce matin avec mon déodorant.*

Pansy se fit réprimander par Madame Chourave qui refusant de subir le jactage de Pansy plus longtemps la laissa aller à sa place sans retenue.

*J'ai une étrange impression. Comme-ci j'avais laissé passer quelque chose...*

Le cours passa assez rapidement pour Pansy qui avait loupé les premières minutes, elle agrippa le bras de Drago et tous les deux allèrent déjeuner.

*J'ai toujours cette impression.*

Pansy ne cessa de parler, Drago qui était sa victime ne put que subir en silence.

*Mais pourquoi il tient son assiette contre lui ?*

– Et tu vois c'est une impression que j'ai depuis que j'ai discuté avec Terry, raconta Pansy. Comme si... je sais pas... j'ai adoré parler avec lui, bien évidement je ne peux pas répéter ce qu'il a dit. Mais je peux déjà te dire que je sais quelque chose que les autres ne savent pas. Mais je ne peux pas le dire, pas qu'il me l'ait interdit, parce qu'il ne l'a pas dit clairement, mais ça coule de source. Drago tu m'écoutes ?  
– Oui, je t'écoute, mais en même temps j'ai du mal à choisir mon dessert.  
– Prend la tarte aux fraises, c'est bon la tarte aux fraises, et puis les fraises n'ont que 35 calories au cent grammes, et la pâte brisée est très peu calorique elle aussi, ce qui fait de la tarte aux fraises, l'un des desserts les moins caloriques. Ce qui est génial parce que c'est vraiment un bon dessert.

Dès qu'il eut finit de manger, Drago rejoignit le premier son prochain cours. Pansy s'agrippa donc à Ginny.

– Le citron aussi est peu calorique, raconta Pansy, comme le kiwi. En réalité tous les fruits sont très peu caloriques, on peut en manger tant qu'on veut et... et...

*« Dès que je reste quelques minutes sans lui... »  
« Dès que je reste quelques minutes sans lui... »  
« Dès que je reste quelques minutes sans lui... »  
« Dès que je reste quelques minutes sans lui... »  
« Dès que je reste quelques minutes sans lui... »  
« Dès que je reste quelques minutes sans lui... »  
Il a dit « lui ».  
L'amoureuse secrète de Terry est un amoureux !  
Mais c'est énorme !*

– Pansy ?  
– Oui ? dit-elle en se réveillant.  
– Tu veux saluer Luna ? proposa Ginny.  
– Oui, bien sûr, dit Pansy encore secouée. Elle a toujours son étrange comportement ?  
– Oui.  
– Tu sais pourquoi ?  
– J'ai une petite idée, confia Ginny.

Elles arrivèrent face à Luna, sans perdre une seconde, Pansy commença à piailler.

– J'adore tes boucles d'oreilles, c'est vrai personne ne pense à utiliser des radis comme boucle d'oreilles et moi j'admire ça...

-

PDV de Luna Lovegood, élève de Poufsouffle.

-

– ... j'admire les gens qui ose avoir un look différent, n'importe lequel du moment qu'il est différent, raconta Pansy.

*Si Zacharias Smith me voit en train de parler à Pansy, il va venir me voir dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. En même temps c'est moi qui lui ait proposé, et puis avoir des discutions avec lui, ça m'arrange aussi, il est plus sincère d'une certaine manière. Après il faut savoir décrypter son égocentrisme très très mais alors très très important. *

– J'ai l'impression que mes doigts ont maigri, déclara Pansy. Vous aussi vos doigts maigrissent ?

*Allez Luna, au travail.*

– Il paraît que cela signifie que l'on stresse, mentit Luna. Qu'on a peut-être pris des décisions sans vraiment y réfléchir.

*Oulala, quel manque de subtilité, j'ai été plus brillante que ça !*

– Ah ? dit Pansy gênée. Je dois aller en cours de Métamorphose.

Elle s'enfuit rapidement, Ginny et Luna se mirent en route vers la bibliothèque. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait de cours durant l'après-midi.

– Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? demanda Ginny. Qu'est-ce que ton radar a décelé ?  
– Tu sais bien que je garde les secrets, comme le tien et celui d'un certain serp...  
– Chhhhuuuuttt ! murmura Ginny.

Elle jeta des coups d'oeil craintif autour d'elle, bien que les autres élèves fussent trop loin pour entendre leur conversation.

– Si tu le dis à haute voix comme ça, ça ne sera plus un secret, dit Ginny.  
– Comment ça se passe entre vous ? demanda Luna indifférente.  
– C'est de plus en plus bizarre je trouve, avoua Ginny.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer et le problème c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir arranger ça.

*Alors le problème bizarre, c'est que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et aucun de vous deux ne veut l'admettre. Tu veux que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas, alors que tu pourrais très bien le faire.  
Le véritable problème dans cette histoire, c'est que si aucun de vous ne se décide à s'acheter des couilles très prochainement, votre couple va voler en éclat et vous allez tous les deux souffrir.  
J'ajouterais qu'une prochaine dispute pourrait être le début de la fin.*

– Ah ? dit simplement Luna.

*Je n'ai pas envie de lui donner le mode d'emploi de sa relation.*

Elle ne dit rien de plus.

– C'est tout ? s'étonna Ginny.  
– Quoi ?  
– Luna qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Ginny apeurée. Tu es vraiment bizarre et déprimée, c'est très... effrayant.  
– Drago ne veut plus qu'on soit ami, dit simplement Luna.  
– Ah ? D'accord, répondit-elle.

Les deux filles ne parlèrent plus de leurs vies respectives et la conversation durant les trois heures qui suivirent fut consacrée aux potions tue-loup, aux licornes et autres sortilèges de défense.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, la bibliothèque se remplit, Luna et Ginny se séparèrent pour retrouver leur salle commune respective. Mais aucune n'y alla réellement, Luna décida de faire un long détour pour se promener un peu, aussi bien qu'elle se retrouva dans le hall du château où plusieurs élèves se croisaient déjà.

– Louf... heu Luna !

*Encore un qui a oublié mon prénom.*

Luna se retourna et eut la surprise de voir Zacharias Smith qui avançait vers elle alors qu'ils étaient en présence de plein d'autres élèves.

– Salut, dit-il.  
– Salut.  
– Comment tu vas ?  
– Bien, et toi ?  
– Bien.

*Voila maintenant que les banalités sont faites il va pouvoir me dire qu'il veut des nouvelles de Pansy.*

– Je t'ai vu discuter avec... Pansy.

Il avait prononcé ce prénom à voix basse comme s'il craignait que l'armure à coté d'eux ne répète à tout le monde qu'il parlait de la Gryffondor avec Loufoca.

*J'ai encore deviné juste, ça devient lassant.*

– Elle va bien, j'ai essayé un truc, mais ça n'a pas marché je pense, confia Luna. Plus le temps passera, plus elle ira mieux.

*A moins qu'elle ne change d'avis.*

– D'accord, dit simplement Zac.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et reprit la parole après quelques instants.

– Et toi comment ça va avec ton amoureux mystérieux ?

*Il s'intéresse encore à moi ? Il grandit le Zacharias.*

– Rien depuis qu'on en a parlé hier.  
– Bon tant pis, j'aurais aimé connaître la prochaine intrigue de ta relation avec lui dès maintenant, confia Zac. Ça fait un moment qu'il n'y a rien de très neuf.  
– Mouis, c'est vrai, accorda-t-elle.

Luna eut une drôle d'impression sur sa nuque, elle regarda derrière elle. Au milieu des escaliers, Drago s'était arrêté. Il regarda Luna et Zac avec une expression furieuse.

*Quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on soit ami que je n'ai pas le droit d'en avoir d'autres.  
Quoique je ne suis pas sûre que Zac et moi soyons vraiment amis.*

– Il faut que j'aille rejoindre Susan, elle veut que je lui passe mes notes du cours de sortilège de ce matin, raconta Zac. Si elle le demande à moi et pas à ses amies c'est parce qu'elle veut leur cacher qu'elle n'a rien foutu ce matin en cours.  
– Ma capacité de déduction déteint sur toi on dirait, dit Luna.  
– C'est assez amusant, dit-il avec un sourire.  
– Bonne soirée Zacharias, dit-elle.  
– Mes potes m'appelle Zac, c'est plus court, dit-il.

*D'accord, je me suis plantée, Zac et moi sommes des amis.*

Ils se séparèrent, Luna retrouva Pansy quelques mètres plus loin.

– C'est du poireau au dîner ce soir, dévoila Pansy. J'ai horreur du poireau ! Je me demande ce qu'il y a avec...

*Pansy est une gentille fille. Mais là, pitié, sauvez-moi ! Je déprime trop pour ça.*

– Si c'est du poisson j'irais me plaindre. Quoique, non c'est bon pour la santé, sauf s'il mette du beurre blanc avec ou...

Le petit ami de Ginny passa à coté d'elles, il adressa un vague salut à Luna et contourna Pansy pour prendre le couloir derrière elle.

-

PDV de Harry Potter, élève de Serpentard.

-

– ... en même temps, c'est bon le beurre blanc, dit Pansy Parkinson.

*Quelle conversation passionnante !* songea Harry.

Harry était en retard, dès qu'il fut hors de vue, il se mit à courir vers une salle vide. Il ouvrit la porte et retrouva Ginny.

– Enfin ! dit-elle. Tu m'as fait attendre et j'ai horreur de ça !  
– Désolé.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes.

– Comment s'est passée ta journée ?  
– Bien.  
– Et pourquoi tu es en retard ?  
– Tu vas pas me le reprocher encore, je me suis excusé, gémit Harry.  
– Le problème c'est que lorsqu'on se voit c'est tout le temps moi qui arrive la première, alors que je suis là à l'heure. Tu pourrais faire un effort.  
– Qu'est-ce que ça change si c'est toi qui arrive en premier ?  
– Ça change que je me débrouille du mieux que je peux pour être à l'heure. Et pas toi.  
– Ginny...  
– Je veux juste que tu fasses autant d'effort que moi, dit-elle.  
– Si tu veux savoir pourquoi j'étais en retard, c'est à cause de tes copains de Gryffondor.  
– Comment ça ?  
– D'abord, il y avait ton ex Michael Corner et sa nouvelle greluche qui bloquaient tout un couloir avec leur bécotage. Ensuite c'est Malefoy, son cerveau a dû faire une surchauffe, il était planté au milieu des escaliers à rien faire. Et pour finir c'est la pintade-préfète-farcie qui bloquait le couloir.  
– Ne traite pas Tracey de greluche ! s'énerva Ginny. Elle est très gentille.  
– Non elle est stupide, sortir avec Michael Corner, c'est vraiment stupide !  
– Dans ce cas je suis aussi stupide qu'elle ! Et puis, je te rappelle qu'on se déteste et ça t'empêche pas de venir me bécoter, s'écria Ginny. Et Malefoy n'a pas fait de surchauffe !  
– Lorsqu'on s'arrête en plein milieu d'un escalier sans aucune raison, t'explique ça comment ?  
– Il y avait sûrement une raison, seulement t'as pas cherché à savoir laquelle.  
– Je m'en fous surtout.  
– Et puis, arrête de traiter Pansy de pintade, elle vit quelque chose de pénible en ce moment !  
– Quoi donc ?  
– Je ne sais pas, avoua Ginny. Mais Luna le sait. En tout cas, je ne veux plus que tu insultes mes amis.  
– C'est pas de ma faute, si tes amis sont des démeurés.  
– Espèce de... de... Serpentard !  
– Quelle insulte ! ironisa Harry. C'est toi qui n'aurais pas dû être une Gryffondor, tu n'as pas suivi le mouvement !  
– Heureusement sinon tu as vu à quoi je ressemblerais !  
– À une élève respectée, aimée de ses amis et surtout de sa famille, dit Harry.

*Merde.*

Ginny ne répondit rien, elle adressa un regard furieux à Harry et tourna les talons.

*Merde.  
merde  
merde  
merde  
merde. *

La porte claqua derrière Ginny.

*merde  
merde  
merde*

Harry resta immobile, il ressassa la scène qui venait de se passer dans sa tête.

*C'est de la faute de ses Gryffondor ! S'ils n'étaient pas aussi... crétins.*

Harry se bougea enfin et rejoignit la grande salle pour dîner. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas présents. Harry ne les retrouva que plus tard dans la salle commune. Ils étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre et lisaient chacun un livre.

– Roh ils sont mignons les n'amoureux, dit Harry.  
– Arrête Harry ou je re-dessine ta petite cicatrice du front, menaça Hermione.

*Ça ne me déplairait pas, mon petit souvenir du Luxor est presque complètement effacé, mais on va éviter quand même, on parle d'Hermione, là. En re-dessinant la cicatrice elle pourrait toucher ma cervelle. *

– Tu pourrais m'aider pour le devoir de métamorphose ? demanda Harry.  
– Je veux bien le corriger, mais pas le faire.

*Merde.*

– Vous n'avez pas dîné ? demanda Harry.  
– On n'était pas très tentés par le poireau poisson, expliqua Ron.

*Et puis une salle commune vide ça c'est tentant.*

– Faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ferme, dit Hermione. À tout à l'heure.

Elle se leva et caressa le visage de Ron le plus naturellement du monde. Dès qu'elle fut éloignée, Ron mit son livre devant ses yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de Harry.

*Héhé.*

– Vous êtes mignons, mais fait gaffe tu vas te transformer en gentil toutou à sa mémère, dit Harry.  
– Arrête, dit Ron sans le regarder.  
– Quand vous faites des saletés elle dit quoi ? « Oh vas-y Ron, donne moi des bonnes notes ».  
– Arrête ! Dit Ron.  
– D'accord j'arrête.  
– Tu devrais commencer à travailler, conseilla Ron. Le devoir de potion est corsé.  
– Je vais m'y mettre, mais j'avais eu une petite idée.  
– Laquelle ?  
– Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas embêté les Gryffondor, remarqua Harry. Il ne faudrait pas perdre nos bonnes habitudes.  
– Hermione ne sera pas contente.  
– On ne lui dit pas, et on se débrouille pour que les lions ne remontent pas jusqu'à nous, dit Harry.  
– Dans ce cas d'accord.

Il posa son livre et se pencha vers Harry. Ils élaborèrent un plan, lorsque Hermione revint dans la salle commune, ils se turent et firent comme si de rien n'était.

*Ginny se rendra peut-être compte que ses potes sont des crétins.*


	38. Chapitre 38 : Les révisions

**Chapitre 38 : Les révisions**

PDV de Ron Weasley, élève de Serpentard

-

Ron traversa la salle commune le plus silencieusement possible. Deux élèves de cinquième année s'étaient endormis sur leurs livres de cours.

*Voilà, c'est pour ça que je ne révise pas comme un malade. J'ai trop peur de m'endormir devant tout le monde ; je ronfle.  
Nan je déconne en fait si je révise pas c'est juste parce que j'en n'ai pas envie.*

Harry apparut par la porte qui menait au dortoir, il tenait sa cape d'invisibilité dans une main et la carte du maraudeur dans l'autre.

*Hermione ne va pas apprécier.*

– On peut y aller, murmura Harry.

Ils mirent la cape sur eux et sortirent de la salle commune ; direction la réserve de potion de Rogue. Ils s'arrêtèrent à chaque croisement pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait sur leur route.

– Alohomora ! lança Harry.

La porte de la réserve s'ouvrit.

*Hermione ne va vraiment pas apprécier.*

– Rogue fait trop confiance à ses élèves, remarqua Harry.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce et cherchèrent ce pourquoi ils avaient fait tout ce chemin.

– Là, dit Harry en désignant un petit tonneau.

*Non Hermione ne va pas du tout apprécier.*

Ron se pencha vers le tonneau et lu : « Morve de Troll ». Il attrapa le tonneau ; Harry vérifia qu'ils pouvaient ressortir tranquillement.

– Rusard est au septième étage, dit-il. On ne peut pas y aller.  
– On peut peut-être aller chez Mimi Hilare ? suggéra Ron.  
– Il faut espérer qu'elle ne rigolera pas au point de réveiller tout le monde, sinon notre plan pourrait tomber à l'eau.

Les deux garçons filèrent donc vers les toilettes du deuxième étage. Mimi Hilare ricanait au-dessus d'un lavabo.

– Vous tombez bien, dit Mimi. J'en ai une bien bonne.  
– On n'a pas vraiment le temps, tenta Ron.  
– Ça prend une seconde, dit Mimi. Vous connaissez la blague de la chaise ?  
– Non, répondirent-il.  
– Dommage, elle est pliante !

Mimi Hilare éclata de rire.

*Elle va nous faire repérer !*

– Mimi, dit Harry précipitamment. On peut squatter un peu ?

*Il lui demande la permission pour qu'elle pense à autre chose qu'à sa vanne bidon. En temps normal, on se fout un peu de la permission de Mimi Hilare.*

– Bien sûr, répondit Mimi. Toutes les personnes qui veulent fabriquer une potion clandestinement viennent ici de toute façon.

*Comment elle sait qu'on veut fabriquer une potion ?*

Harry sortit son chaudron transportable de son sac et plusieurs flacons de cosmétique.

– Comment cela se fait que tu aies une réserve comme ça ? interrogea Ron en désignant les produits de beauté.  
– Lorsque je suis tombé sur le « Fielchester », j'ai aussitôt commandé les produits. Une fois qu'on les a ; la fabrication est rapide.

Ron ouvrit le tonneau, il en sortit une violente odeur. Ron et Harry reculèrent d'un pas, la manche sur le nez pour limiter l'arrivage des effluves jusqu'à leurs narines.

*Mais c'est immonde !*

– Ca pue ? demanda stupidement Mimi.  
– Il a moisi ou quoi ? dit Harry d'une voix étouffée.  
– C'est l'avantage d'être morte, ricana Mimi. On ne sent rien. Quoique j'ai entendu dire que certains fantômes arrivaient à sentir certaines odeurs. Faudrait que je me renseigne.

*On s'en fout un peu là !*

– Sortilèges de Têtentbulle ! dit Harry.

Il leva sa baguette et Ron l'imita rapidement. Leurs têtes entourées d'une bulle translucide, l'odeur nauséabonde ne leur parvenait plus.

– Il faut commencer par mettre la morve de troll dans le chaudron, dit Harry.

Ron versa le contenu du tonneau dans le chaudron. Et Harry alluma le feu.

– Dès qu'elle sera en ébullition, il faudra verser les cosmétiques tout en tournant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Ils débouchèrent les flacons en attendant que les bulles apparaissent dans le chaudron. Lorsque la morve se mit à bouillir, Ron fit tourner le mélange alors que Harry versait le contenu des flacons.

– Les filles perdent vraiment du temps à se mettre ça sur le visage tous les matins ? demanda Ron.  
– Faut croire, répondit Harry.

Ron lut ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le flacon qu'il tenait : « Teint parfait ». Ils arrivèrent à la fin de tous les flacons.

– Il faut laisser reposer jusqu'à ce que ça prenne une couleur vert fluo, dit Harry.

Les deux garçons attendirent devant le chaudron.

– Et sinon toi et Hermione ça marche bien ? demanda Harry au bout de quelques secondes.

*C'est super. Je peux l'embrasser quand je veux c'est très étrange, mais surtout très agréable. *

– Ca se passe bien, dit simplement Ron.  
– Cool.  
– Cool.  
– Cool, ajouta Mimi.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle ; elle éclata de rire. Soudain le contenu du chaudron prit la couleur vert fluo.

– Ça y est, dit Harry. Recommence à mélanger, je vais dire la formule.

Ron s'exécuta, et Harry marmonna des phrases en latin.

– Fini, dit Harry. Y a plus qu'à remettre le tout dans le tonneau.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils sortirent des toilettes et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Avant d'arriver devant la porte Harry s'assura qu'ils étaient bien seuls et ôta la cape. Ils se désullionnèrent mutuellement et avancèrent silencieusement vers le portrait de la grosse dame ; la présence des deux serpentard ne la réveilla pas. Les deux garçons sortirent leurs baguettes et encadrèrent la porte du produit. Une fois que ce fut fait :

– Fielchester, murmura Harry en pointant sa baguette magique.

*Hermione ne va vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas apprécier.*

La potion étalée s'éclaira et se transforma en vapeur qui recouvrit toute la porte. Harry et Ron reculèrent prudemment, la grosse dame dormait toujours. Soudain, son teint prit une couleur rose bonbon, avec des petits pois vert.  
Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard amusé, et filèrent à toute vitesse vers leur salle commune. Ils montèrent dans le dortoir et se remirent au lit comme si de rien n'était. Ils n'avaient pas de cours en première heure, Dean avait accepté de les remplacer la veille, il allait chercher le petit-déjeuner aux cuisines pour les Serpentard.  
Bien qu'ils purent se lever deux heures après l'heure habituelle, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour récupérer complètement ; ainsi quand Hermione entra comme une furie dans le dortoir des garçons, Ron et Harry regrettèrent de ne pas pouvoir dormir un peu plus.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ! hurla-t-elle.  
– Mais rien, tenta Harry. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
– Je me suis levée avec les autres pour pouvoir travailler tranquillement à la bibliothèque, raconta Hermione. Et vous savez quoi ?  
– Non, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

Neville et Seamus s'étaient relevés et regardaient Hermione avec une vraie interrogation.

– Les Gryffondors... dit Hermione.

Elle ferma les yeux avec dégoût. D'un coup, les regards de Neville et Seamus devinrent amusés.

– Ils sont de toutes les couleurs ! s'écria Hermione. Ils y en a des verts, des bleus, des rouges, des touts blancs ! Et ils ont parfois des pois, des rayures ou des carreaux !  
– Non ? dit Seamus amusé en se tournant vers Harry et Ron. Les mecs c'est énorme !  
– Faut que je vois ça, dit Neville.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et prirent leurs vêtements, Neville avait commencé à se déshabiller lorsqu'il se souvint que Hermione se trouvait dans la pièce. Il la regarda l'air gêné et tenta de recouvrir son caleçon avec son uniforme. Hermione détourna rapidement le regard, trop furieuse contre Harry et Ron, elle n'était pas du tout gênée de voir Neville en petite tenue.

*Hé mec ! C'est ma copine ! Rhabilles-toi !*

– Habillez-vous ! hurla Hermione à Harry et Ron. Je vous attends en bas.

Elle sortit et claqua la porte après elle.

– Ça doit vraiment être hilarant, dit Seamus.  
– Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles, dit innocemment Harry.  
– Oui, si tu le dis, dit Neville la tête sous un tee-shirt.

Neville et Seamus descendirent.

– Bon on lui dit quoi ? demanda Harry à Ron.  
– Elle n'a vraiment pas apprécié, dit Ron.  
– Non, dit Harry. Allez lève toi, si on attend, ça sera pire.

Les deux garçons s'habillèrent et rejoignirent les autres élèves. Dean avait ramené plusieurs paniers de nourriture. Il était assis à une chaise, le regard perdu dans le vide. Parvati tentait de le distraire par quelques bisous, mais apparemment ça l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose.

– Alors ? dit Hermione. Franchement, vous croyez que c'est moment ? Avec les ASPIC, et McGonagall qui était radieuse de voir une pseudo bonne entente entre les maisons !  
– Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, ce n'est pas ça qui va tout plomber, tenta Harry.  
– Tu crois ? s'écria Hermione. Et bien j'espère pour vous deux !

Elle s'éloigna et sortit de la salle.

*Elle est vraiment très sexy quand elle est en colère. Je pourrais peut-être tenter de... non après ce qu'on a fait, elle risque plutôt de m'envoyer bouler.*

Tous les Serpentard l'imitèrent bientôt et rejoignirent leur cours de potion. C'est Rusard qui tenait la porte ouverte, le professeur Rogue n'était pas encore présent dans la salle.  
Les élèves s'installèrent à leur place, le cours était en commun avec les Poufsouffle. Des élèves commençaient déjà à feuilleter leurs manuels.

*Faudrait arrêter de réviser les gens, à cause de vous, je vais me sentir obligé de m'y mettre.*

Il passa à coté d'un groupe de Poufsouffle.

-

PDV de Padma Patil, élève de Poufsouffle.

-

*Je devrais accentuer mes révisions en potion.* songea Padma.

Padma jeta un coup aux Serpentard qui passaient près d'elle.

– Je suis sûr que ce sont eux, dit Anthony.  
– Qui d'autre cela pourrait être, approuva Lisa avec férocité.  
– C'est vraiment dégueulasse, renchérit Mandy. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont ensorcelé que les Gryffondor.  
– On devrait quand même rester prudent, dit Michael. Les Serpentard ne sont que des crétins sans conscience.

*Ben sauf mon Dean quand même. Quoique ce n'est pas uniquement « mon Dean » puisque je le partage avec ma sœur.*

– C'est étrange, dit Terry d'une voix plus posée. Ils semblaient plus calme ces derniers temps.

*Si ça se trouve c'est Dean qui leur a dit de se calmer. Il doit se rendre compte que les Serpy ne sont pas toujours très gentils avec les autres élèves.*

– Ils ne le seront pas resté longtemps, fulmina Lisa. Ils sont tous... horribles !  
– C'est bête, ajouta Anthony. L'entente entre les maisons n'était pas trop mal depuis quelques temps, ça risque d'inverser la tendance.  
– Qu'est-ce qui a amélioré cette entente d'ailleurs ? demanda Mandy.  
– Aucune idée, dirent Terry et Anthony en chœur.

*D'accord, eux ils savent.*

Rogue arriva avec vingt minutes de retard, il demanda le silence et le cours commença.

*Mon Dean, ce n'est pas un Serpentard comme les autres, c'est vrai, il est plus... enfin moins... il ne fait rien de très répréhensible. À part tromper sa copine avec la sœur jumelle de celle-ci.*

Une fois le cours terminé, les élèves allèrent déjeuner. Ils furent tous étonnés de voir les Gryffondors entrer eux-aussi dans la Grande salle pour déjeuner.

– Les profs n'ont pas osé leur imposer de venir comme ça devant tout le monde ? s'indigna Mandy.

Padma ne pouvait ôter son regard des Gryffondor. Leur teint de peau avait pris des couleurs étranges. Elle vit Ginny Weasley avec un teint rouge pivoine qui s'accordait très mal avec ses cheveux. Drago Malefoy avait le teint vert pâle comme un personnage de dessin animé qui s'apprêterait à vomir. Millicent Bulstrode avait le teint bleu avec des pois vert foncé. Tracey Davis avait un teint quadrillé à l'écossaise, elle était peut-être la plus voyante, en dehors d'un première année qui était devenu orange fluorescent.

*Au moins elle est à la mode, l'écossait se porte bien en ce moment.*

– Dumbledore peut l'avoir fait, si c'est le cas, je sens que notre premier ministre Tom Jedusor va encore débarquer ici pour se plaindre, dit Anthony.

*On peut continuer à se poser des questions ; ou alors on peut se renseigner à la source.*

Padma en qualité de préfète avait un assez bon réseau parmi les élèves. Elle regarda attentivement les gens qui entraient dans la grande salle et trouva son bonheur.

– Hé Pansy ! appela-t-elle.

La Gryffondor s'approcha vers elle. Elle avait le teint jaune pétant, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une haute tignasse bleu pour se transformer en Marge Simpson.

– Salut.  
– Salut, répondit Padma. Vous savez ce qui vous est arrivé ?  
– À peu près, l'enquête est en cours, dit Pansy. C'est vraiment abominable, certaines élèves de première année étaient en larmes. Les coupables paieront ! Ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça, il peuvent compter sur nous pour nous venger !  
– Heu... Pansy, coupa Padma. Aucun professeur n'a trouvé le moyen de vous enlever ça ?  
– Si, répondit-elle. Le professeur Rogue a tout de suite identifié le « Fielchester ». Il connaît l'antidote, mais il faut une journée pour le préparer. On va rester comme ça, jusqu'à ce soir. Le professeur Rogue a vraiment été très gentil avec nous, il a tenté de réconforter les élèves qui pleuraient, personnellement j'ai eu du mal à ne pas fondre en larme, c'est vrai d'habitude j'ai un teint vraiment très beau...

*Elle compte s'arrêter de parler à quel moment ? Il faut peut-être prendre rendez-vous.*

– Ne t'inquiète pas Pansy, rassura Terry. Je suis sûre que tu retrouveras toute ta beauté après avoir bu l'antidote.  
– Heu... merci... dit-elle gênée.

*Tiens elle a du mal à parler ? Etrange.*

Pansy lançait une série de regards gênés à Terry. Peu à peu l'expression d'incompréhension de Terry vira à l'effarement.

*J'ai loupé un truc ?*

– Dumbledore vous a forcé à venir ? demanda Mandy qui n'avait rien remarqué de spécial. Il aurait pu demander aux elfes de vous servir vos repas dans votre salle commune.  
– Rogue nous l'a suggéré, dit Pansy. Mais nous avons décidé d'agir avec courage et de venir ici dans la salle commune la tête haute et de réprimander toutes personnes qui pourrait se moquer de l'un de nous de faire bloc pour...

*Oh putain, voilà qu'elle nous fait un discours.*

– Parce que ce n'est pas parce que notre apparence a changé ; qu'au fond de nous nous ne sommes pas les fiers et courageux Gryffondor qui ont été reparti dans la maison des lions. Et sous les couleurs du rouge et de l'or...

*Putain, elle nous fait quoi là ?*

– Tu devrais peut-être aller manger Pansy, coupa Terry. Les plats vont bientôt disparaître.

Pansy fit volte face et fonça vers la table de ceux qui portaient le rouge et l'or...

– Elle a fondu ses fusibles ta copine ? demanda Anthony à Terry.  
– Ce n'est plus ma copine, dit-il. Je crois plutôt qu'elle redevient normale, mais elle doit sûrement passer d'un extrême à l'autre...

Les Poufsouffle se levèrent bientôt, ils n'avaient pas de cours de l'après-midi et devaient donc réviser. Padma choisit la bibliothèque, accompagnée de Lisa, les deux filles montaient les escaliers tout en commentant le nouveau visage des Gryffondor. En haut de l'escalier, elles se turent, parce qu'elles étaient à cours de souffle. Des voix mêlées à des rires leur provenaient d'un couloir voisin.

– C'était trop drôle.  
– Oui, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas exploser de rire à table.  
– Et encore, vous vous les avez déjà vu ce matin, pour moi ça a été le choc.

*Cette voix là, je la connais. Je la connais même trop bien.*

– Et quel choc !  
– Quand Hermione a débarqué dans le dortoir en criant franchement je m'attendais pas à un truc aussi énorme, elle hurle tout le temps pour un rien.  
– Quand même d'habitude elle ne monte dans le dortoir que pour des trucs super important, dit Dean.  
– On n'était pas vraiment réveillés. Mais quand elle a dit « Gryffondor » et que j'ai vu la tête de son nouveau petit copain.

*Une seconde, Hermione Granger a un copain ?*

Les trois élèves s'avancèrent vers elles, il s'agissait de Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et Dean dont Padma avait déjà deviné la présence. Elle le fusilla du regard.

– Vous savez, leur dit Padma furieuse. Ça n'a rien de drôle ce que subissent les Gryffondor.  
– Nous on trouve que si, dit Neville Londubat avec un sourire sadique.  
– Heu... on doit y aller tu te rappelles ? dit Lisa d'une voix angoissée.  
– J'arrive.

Padma jeta un regard noir aux trois élèves et en particulier sur Dean. Il semblait coupable mais sans plus.

– Mais tu es folle ! dit Lisa une fois qu'elles furent suffisamment éloignées. Ils auraient pu nous étriper.  
– Ils ne nous auraient rien fait, assura Padma.  
– À cause de Dean ?

*Quoi ? Comment elle sait ?*

– Comment ça ? demanda Padma d'une voix qu'elle tentait de rendre assurée.  
– Si tu crois que parce qu'il sort avec ta sœur il va retenir ses copains de nous jeter un maléfice, tu te trompes, dit Lisa. C'est un Serpentard et les Serpentard sont foncièrement mauvais, tu te rappelles ? Au mieux, il ne nous aurait rien fait, il aurait juste regardé ses potes nous torturer.

*Dean est un... Serpentard. Je le sais, pourtant... ça veut pas rentrer. J'arrête pas de me dire qu'il est différent, mais en fait... non. Il est comme les autres.*

Durant le dîner, les Gryffondor avaient toujours leur teint étrange, une deuxième année avait terrorisé Padma en surgissant devant elle avec le teint blanc immaculé. Seul son nez affichait une pointe de couleur, le rouge.

– N'empêche, dit Mandy. Il faut admettre qu'ils sont courageux, moi je serais restée toute la journée dans mon dortoir à pleurer.  
– Ils auraient dû rester dans leur dortoir, dit Michael. Pourquoi ils sont sortis comme ça ? Pour les garçons, je dis pas, mais pour les filles c'est vraiment pas beau. N'est-ce pas les mecs ?

Ils se retourna vers Terry et Anthony.

– Heu... non, moi je trouve que c'est pas si atroce, dit Terry. D'accord, à long terme, ça peut être gênant. Mais là il suffit d'attendre ce soir, ça ne changera pas les Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si pendant une journée elles sont moins jolies ?  
– En tout cas, ce n'est surtout pas un motif de rupture, dit Anthony en regardant Michael avec une drôle d'expression.  
– Ouais, dit-il. Bon je vous laisse Tracey m'attend dans le hall. Je suppose qu'elle voudra encore pleurer.

Il sortit de table, laissant les autres Poufsouffle discuter entre eux. Quinze minutes plus tard, Padma sortit de table accompagnée de Lisa et Mandy, suivies de près par Terry et Anthony. Dans le hall, elles retrouvèrent Tracey et Michael.

– Comment tu peux me faire ça ! hurla Tracey. Uniquement parce... parce... j'ai le teint vert !  
– Il est aussi bleu et rouge, ajouta timidement Michael.  
– évidemment, j'ai le teint du style écossais ! hurla-t-elle. Tu sais combien de filles m'ont dit qu'elles auraient voulu avoir mon teint ? Tu n'es qu'un crétin.

*Moi personnellement je suis très contente de mon teint ; elle peut garder son écossais, aussi branché qu'il puisse être.*

– Ce n'est pas ton teint le problème, murmura Michael, c'est la manière dont tu réagis...  
– Laisse moi ! hurla Tracey.

Michael ne discuta pas, il disparu en trois secondes et deux dixièmes. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur les joues de Tracey.

*Oh non, pitié quelqu'un, sauvez-la !*

Padma jeta des coups d'oeil alarmés autour d'elle. Terry avait disparu.

– Bon on a des révisions à faire, dit Hermione Granger insensible face à la douleur de la jeune fille.

*Garce.*

Plus loin, Drago Malefoy (avec son teint de vert malade) fendait la foule, tel un preux chevalier servant pour secourir la pauvre Tracey qui venait de se faire larguer devant la moitié de l'école.

-

PDV de Drago Malefoy, élève de Gryffondor

-

*Tant pis pour mes révisions, Tracey à la priorité.* songea Drago.

Drago comptait filer à la bibliothèque avant tous les autres élèves, mais voir Tracey en larmes avait chamboulé ses plans.

– Tracey ? demanda-t-il gentiment. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
– Michael vient de rompre !

*Que c'est étonnant !*

– Ah, dit Drago. Et ça c'est passé quand ?  
– Là y a une minute !  
– Attends, ici ? Devant tous les élèves ?  
– Oui.

*Je vais le tuer ! Je vais prendre son crâne et le confier à un troll.*

– Ne lui fais rien, dit aussitôt Tracey. C'est dans sa nature d'être un salaud, je le savais, on m'a prévenue, j'ai juste été trop conne.  
– Mais non...

*Pieux mensonge.*

Daphné Greengrass et Pansy apparurent.

– Tracey ma chérie je suis désolée, dit Daphné. L'ancien petit ami de Pansy est venu nous prévenir.  
– Terry est vraiment une perle, dit Pansy. Il est pote avec Michael et il m'a confié même les Poufsouffle le trouvaient salaud par moment.

Tracey sanglota bruyamment.

– Si ça se trouve... murmura Pansy pour elle-même.

*Si ça se trouve quoi ?*

– C'est peut-être Michael en fait... continua Pansy.

Elle parlait si bas que Drago dû se pencher pour entendre ce qu'elle disait.

– J'ose pas lui demander... dit-elle encore plus bas.

*Ça fait trois jours qu'elle nous saoule avec son babillage incessant et maintenant qu'elle a enfin quelque chose à dire qui pourrait être intéressant, elle ne nous en parle pas. Y a pas de justice.*

– On devrait aller dans la salle commune, suggéra Daphné. Le professeur Rogue a peut-être fini l'antidote.

*Saleté de Serpentard, comme si cette période de l'année n'était pas suffisamment stressante. Ceux-là aussi je vais leur péter la tête... j'suis en colère ; faut que je me défoule. Ou alors... *

– Il est parti par où l'autre abruti ? demanda Drago.  
– Ne lui fais rien, s'il te plaît Drago, supplia Tracey. Je sais que tu veux bien faire, mais je veux oublier cette histoire au plus vite.

*Bon si je peux pas m'acharner contre Michael Corner, je vais m'acharner contre qui ? J'ai besoin me prendre la tête avec un type là ! J'ai le teint vert ! Je ne peux pas aller me bastonner avec Potter ou Weasley tant qu'il n'aura pas été formellement prouvé que ce sont eux les coupables. *

Dépité, Drago rejoignit la bibliothèque qui, en quelques minutes, s'était déjà bien remplie. Il farfouilla pendant quelques minutes au rayon des métamorphoses ; il emprunta un exemplaire et sortit. Toujours furieux de ne pas avoir pu se défouler.

C'est alors qu'il arriva.  
Celui qui allait permettre à Drago de se dégager de toute sa colère de la journée.  
Ce n'était pas un Serpentard.  
Ce n'était pas Michael Corner.  
Non ce garçon là, il avait fait bien pire.  
Il parvenait à flirter avec Luna Lovegood.

(Stade que Drago n'avait jamais pu atteindre).

Il était là, celui qui était la vraie raison de toute cette colère (jalousie) que Drago accumulait.  
Zacharias Smith.

– Hé toi ! appela Drago.

Zacharias se retourna et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient seul, c'était donc bien à lui que Drago s'adressait.

– Salut Drago... commença vaguement Zacharias.  
– Ta gueule !

Zacharias fut très surpris.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le Serdaigle.  
– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mais tu sais très bien ce qui se passe ! s'écria Drago.  
– Ah bon ?

Zacharias gardait toujours son calme, il se mit à réfléchir.

– Je ne suis pas responsable du teint des Gryffondor, dit-il. Au contraire je trouve ça répugnant...  
– Je ne te parle pas de ça !  
– Alors excuse-moi mais je ne vois pas, dit Zacharias.  
– Si tu vois très bien !  
– Non, dit Zacharias qui commençait à s'énerver. Dis-moi carrément de quoi il s'agit, si ça se trouve, tu te trompes de personne.  
– Je ne me trompe pas de personne, je t'ai vu !  
– Tu m'as vu ? Et je faisais quoi ?  
– Tu le sais très bien, dit Drago.

*J'ai la vague impression que je suis en train de divaguer complètement. Tant pis, j'ai 17ans ça sert à quoi à part à faire des conneries ? Hein, je vous demande.*

– Non, je ne vois pas, écoute j'ai des révisions à faire, alors soit tu me dis ce qui se passe soit... je te laisse t'énerver tout seul.

-

PDV de Zacharias Smith, élève de Serdaigle

-

*Bon d'accord je n'ai pas de révision à faire, quoique si j'en ai plein mais je compte pas m'y mettre. Je veux juste fuir ce dingue avant qu'il ne commence à balancer des sorts à tout ce qui bouge. Je l'ai vu en cours de sortilège et il se débrouille pas mal. Bien évidemment je serais capable de le battre à plate couture, mais on sait jamais... *

– Tu l'as dragué ! dit Drago froidement.

*Personne récemment... la dernière fille c'était Pansy lors de la soirée au Luxor... depuis personne. Il ne m'en veut pas à cause de ça j'espère ? Ca s'est passé y a un moment maintenant.*

– Tu es sûr ? demanda Zac étonné.  
– Oui hier et un autre jour...

* Alors à qui j'ai parlé hier... les filles de ma maison... sinon... les profs comptent ?... et... Luna.  
Ho purée !*

– Alors c'est toi ? dit Zac.  
– Moi quoi ?  
– Le garçon mystérieux de Luna ! Celui qui ne veut plus être son ami ?  
– Oui, dit froidement Drago. Comment tu sais ça ?  
– Elle m'en a parlé, dit Zac.  
– Ah ouais ! Elle t'en a parlé ? dit-il enragé.

*Je devrais peut-être le calmer, je sens qu'il va faire un truc méchant envers moi. Pas que je ne saurais pas me défendre, je suis assez brillant au niveau magie. (Comme à beaucoup d'autres niveaux). Mais on ne sait jamais un coup de malchance...*

– Luna et moi sommes devenus de bons amis, apprit Zac. Je sais que c'est une amitié récente et très étrange, parce que Luna est assez... comment dire...

*Dingue ; folle ; timbrée ; secouée ; absurde ; cinglée ; insensée ; toquée ; bizarre ; Vaudevillesque ; détraquée ; dingo ; fada ; fêlée ; frappée ; loufoque ; maboule ; ravagée ; siphonnée ; sonnée ; barge ; déséquilibrée ; fouettée ; mouchée ; zinzin ; sinoque ; piquée ; aberrante ; bizarroïde ; burlesque ; extravagante ; farfelue ; saugrenue ; abracadabrante ; Grave atteinte ; Joyeusement dérangée ; excentrique...*

– Bref, elle est Luna, continua Zac. Et moi je suis...

*Génial ; formidable ; extraordinaire ; fabuleux ; intelligent ; prodigieux ; talentueux ; admirable ; épatant ; stupéfiant ; rare ; magnifique ; beau ; spirituel ; drôle ; amical ; sociable ; curieux ; merveilleux ; sublime ; mirifique ; adorable ; divin... *

– Bref, je suis moi, dit Zac.  
– Tu l'as draguée, dit Drago méchamment.

*Non, y a des limites. Déjà je veux bien qu'on soit amis à la condition qu'on limite nos démonstrations d'amitié en public.*

– Je t'assure que non, dit Zac. Et puis tu sais le fait que vous ne soyez plus amis la met vraiment dans un triste état. Elle est à la limite de la dépression.  
– Je sais, dit Drago. Ginny m'a prévenue. Et tu comptes en profiter ?  
– De quoi ?  
– Qu'elle soit déprimée ? Tu en profites pour pouvoir lui sauter dessus ?

*Elle est pas très attirante... *

– Non, se défendit Zac. On est juste amis, et si ça se trouve notre amitié ne durera pas. On parle juste.  
– Et de quoi vous parlez ?

*Ben de toi.*

– De plein de choses, dit Zac. Des cours, des profs, des autres élèves...  
– Arrête de mentir, pourquoi tu n'admets pas simplement que tu lui cours après ?  
– Parce que je ne lui cours pas après !  
– Je ne te crois pas.  
– Elle est gentille et tout, mais elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout !  
– Menteur. Comment tu peux parler à une fille si souvent sans être intéressé ?  
– Parce que je suis intéressé par une autre ! s'écria Zac.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase un peu trop fort à son goût.

– Vraiment ? dit Drago sceptique. Et tu comptes me faire avaler ça ?  
– Oui, je m'intéresse à Pansy !

*Ah bon ? Je m'intéresse carrément à elle ? Je pensais que je m'inquiétais juste de ne pas lui avoir fait trop de mal... Moui finalement c'est pas si surprenant que ça ; c'est curieux que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte plus tôt. *

– Tu quoi ?  
– Tu as très bien entendu, dit Zac agacé. Ce n'est pas Luna qui m'intéresse, c'est Pansy.

Drago fit un pas en arrière terrifié.

*Je lui fais peur ? C'est vrai qu'avec mon petit ton agacé, je peux avoir un sacré coté effrayant.*

– C'est pas vrai, dit Drago. Après Tracey, va falloir gérer Pansy. Et puis Ginny qui boude à moitié depuis hier. Je sature moi... je peux pas toutes les protéger.  
– Personne ne te le demande, dit Zac.  
– Si, Tracey et Daphné sont trop naïves, Ginny a des problèmes avec ses frères et tous les Serpentard en général ; Millicent ne plaît à personne. Pansy me semblait suffisamment bizarre ces derniers temps, si en plus tu te mets à la draguer, je ne vais pas m'en sortir.

*Tracey ? Daphné ? Millicent ? Mais c'est qui ça ?*

– Je ne compte pas draguer Pansy, dit Zac.  
– Tu viens pas de dire qu'elle t'intéressait ?  
– Si.  
– Et tu ne comptes pas la draguer ?  
– Non.

Drago fit un autre pas en arrière.

– Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête, dit-il. Je m'en fous, et là je vais aller me coucher ; j'en ai bien besoin. Ça aura été une drôle de journée.

Le Gryffondor fit volte face et laissa Zac, seul, face à ses propres pensées.

* Donc le fameux amoureux de Loufoca est Drago Malefoy ; d'accord.  
Luna est une bonne amie à moi ; d'accord.  
Je terrifie Drago Malefoy ; d'accord.  
Je m'intéresse à Pansy la gourdasse ; d'accord.  
Je ne compte pas la draguer ; d'accord.  
Bon ben je crois que moi aussi je vais aller me coucher là. *


	39. Chapitre 39 : les p'tites gueulantes

**Chapitre 39 : Les p'tites gueulantes**

-

PDV de Hermione Granger, élève de Serpentard.

-

– Pousse toi de là ! cria Hermione à un malencontreux élève de première année qui passait par là.

Le pauvre garçon apeuré fit un bond sur le coté en lançant un regard terrifié à la jeune fille.

– Je suis la préfète en chef ! Hurla Hermione. Tu dois toujours t'écarter de mon chemin.

Le première année acquiesça et fila en vitesse ; la préfète en chef reprit sa course dans les couloirs de l'école.

*Non mais c'est vrai pour qui ils se prennent ces morpions. Je vais leur apprendre moi à me respecter comme il faut.*

Hermione avait fini les cours pour la journée, on était jeudi. Comme d'habitude elle était montée à la bibliothèque pour travailler lorsqu'une idée lumineuse lui avait traversé l'esprit.

* Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, c'est tellement évident. Remarque cela peut se comprendre, entre les cours et les crétineries d'Harry et Ron. Franchement, je n'aurais jamais cru que Ron puisse continuer sur cette voie alors que nous sommes « ensemble ». Il aurait dû s'assagir normalement.  
Quoique, j'avoue que je le préfère quand il fait des idioties, comme ça je l'engueule et par la suite ses baisers sont encore plus agréables. Pourtant il ne fait rien de particulier.  
Ça doit être dans ma tête. *

Elle arriva presque essoufflée devant la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard, elle donna le mot de passe et pénétra dans la pièce. Son regard parcourut la salle, elle eut un choc en découvrant que Ron et Harry étaient assis à une même table et... révisaient. Ils s'étaient entourés de livre et tentaient visiblement de noircir leurs parchemins.

– Vous faites vos devoirs ? interrogea Hermione ahurie. Mais l'heure du dîner n'est même pas encore passée !  
– On s'est dit que cela serait plus responsable si on travaillait dès maintenant, dit Ron.

*Roh le mensonge.*

– C'est surtout Ron qui s'est dit que TU nous trouverais plus responsable si on travaillait dès maintenant, corrigea Harry. Et que du coup, tu nous en voudrais moins pour hier.

*Je me disais aussi.*

– Tu viens d'avouer, dit Hermione.

Harry poussa un juron, quelques élèves intrigués regardèrent dans sa direction.

– Qui a entraîné l'autre ? demanda-t-elle autoritaire.  
– C'est moi, dit Harry d'un ton bien plus bas. Ron n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu n'apprécierais pas.  
– Il avait raison, dit Hermione.

Ron lui adressa un vague sourire.

*Purée, mon mec est mignon. Pourquoi ça me frappe d'un coup ?*

– Tu vas donc rattraper tes conneries, dit Hermione à Harry. À cause de toi l'ambiance entre les maisons a déjà commencé à se dégrader, j'ai entendu plusieurs disputes tout au long de la journée.  
– Et j'améliore l'entente entre les maisons comment ?  
– De la même manière que la dernière fois.  
– C'est-à-dire ?

*Harry serais-tu stupide ?*

– Tu vas nous organiser une petite sortie au Luxor, dit Hermione triomphante.  
– Quoi ? s'écrièrent Ron et Harry.

À nouveau des visages se tournèrent vers eux, irrités d'être dérangés en pleines révisions. Le trio n'y prêta aucune attention.

– Mais les ASPIC sont dans 10 jours !  
– Onze, corrigea Hermione. Je sais, mais je pense qu'on peut gâcher une soirée de révision pour ça.  
– Vraiment ? dit Ron abasourdi.  
– D'accord, dit Harry. Mais on fait venir un peu moins d'élèves cette fois.  
– Si tu veux, et puis j'ai pensé... à autre chose.  
– Quoi ?  
– Je pense que pour montrer qu'il n'y a aucun sale coup là-dessous, et montrer clairement que tes intentions sont purement amicales...

*Hum.*

– Il faudrait que tu fasses cette liste avec un Gryffondor, finit Hermione.  
– Les bestioles de toutes les couleurs ? s'étonna Harry.

Il échangea un regard amusé avec Ron, Hermione feignit de ne rien remarquer et poursuivit.

– Ils ont récupéré leur teint normal. J'ai passé tous les lions dans ma tête, et je pense que Ginny ferait très bien l'affaire. On la connaît un peu, et je pense que Ron parviendrait à la convaincre.  
– Tu es sûre ? dit-il un brin paniqué. On devrait peut-être...  
– Je vais venir avec toi, rassura Hermione.  
– On pourrait plutôt prendre quelqu'un d'autre, dit Harry. Je ne suis pas sûr que Ginny conviendrait vraiment.  
– Mais si, allez viens Ron, on va la chercher. Harry tu nous attends dans l'ancienne salle de potion au premier étage.  
– D'accord, dit-il un peu lointain.

*Ginny ne va pas te manger. J'aurais pensé que tu aurais adoré avoir une nouvelle occasion de la taquiner.*

Ron prit la carte du maraudeur du sac de Harry. Puis Hermione et lui sortirent de la salle commune, laissant Harry stupéfait.

– Tu sais je suis vraiment désolé pour hier, dit Ron une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs. C'était vraiment pas malin... mais c'était tellement drôle.  
– Ce n'est pas grave, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Et puis je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir, je dois reconnaître que c'était effectivement très drôle.

Ron lança un coup d'oeil stupéfait à sa petite amie, à nouveau elle feignit de ne rien remarquer.  
Ils retrouvèrent Ginny dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque.

– Ginny ! interpella Hermione.

Elle se retourna et grimaça en les reconnaissant.

– On a un petit service à te demander, dit Hermione.  
– Tu rêves, après ce que vous avez fait hier, dit Ginny ahurie.  
– Les Serpentard ne sont pas les auteurs de cette farce, mentit Hermione.  
– Et moi je suis la préférée de ma famille, dit cyniquement Ginny.  
– Ginny je fais appelle à ton bon sens, dit Hermione. Dans moins d'un mois c'est les vacances et dans dix jours les ASPIC, tu ne crois pas que ce serait plus agréable de finir avec une bonne entente des élèves entre eux ?  
– Mais de quoi tu parles ?

*Ron tu m'aides à quel moment ?*

– J'ai un plan pour récupérer la fausse bonne entente qu'il y avait entre les maisons avant ce qu'il s'est passé hier, expliqua Hermione. Et tu fais partie de ce plan.  
– Super, j'ai attendu ça toute ma vie, faire partie de l'un de tes plans !

*Elle n'est pas si désagréable que ça avec moi d'habitude. La farce a vraiment dû la vexer.*

– Ginny s'il te plaît, on a besoin de toi, dit Ron. Je te promets sur la tête à m'an qu'il n'y a aucun coup fourré là-dessous.

*Merveilleux Ron ! Vraiment c'est mon Ronny à moi que j'adore.  
Purée qu'est-ce que je peux avoir des pensées connes et fleur bleue par moment.*

– Et ça consiste en quoi ? demande Ginny après quelques secondes de réflexion.

*Gagné.*

– Ça ne te prendra qu'une demi-heure tout au plus, expliqua Hermione. Tu dois juste nous aider à faire la liste des personnes à inviter pour une sortie au Luxor.

Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux.

– Vous vous souvenez que nous sommes en pleine période d'examen, dit-elle.  
– Oui, alors ?  
– En fait ce qu'il vous faut c'est une Gryffondor pour collaborer avec vous et faire croire par la suite que vous êtes des gentils, conclut Ginny après un instant.

*Elle n'est pas bête la gamine.*

– Exactement, dévoila Hermione. Alors ?  
– Si ça ne me prend pas plus d'une demi-heure, alors c'est d'accord.  
– Merci beaucoup Ginny, dit Hermione. Harry t'attend dans l'ancienne salle de potion, tu sais au premier étage.  
– Pardon ? dit Ginny surprise.

*Elle ne sait pas où est la salle, tant pis on va l'accompagner.*

– On va te montrer où se trouve la salle, dit Hermione.  
– Pourquoi je dois faire la liste avec Harry ? coupa Ginny furieuse.

*Tiens, elle ne l'appelle plus Potter ? Ca doit être parce que je l'ai appelé Harry, elle répète inconsciemment.*

– Parce que c'est lui qui organise ces sorties, expliqua calmement Hermione.  
– Tu aurais pu me le dire avant, s'écria Ginny. Je veux bien faire cette liste avec toi ou Ron. Mais pas avec.. .l'autre machin Serpentard. Je suis sûre est certaine que c'est lui qui est la cause du désastre d'hier. Il disait que les Gryffondor étaient tous des crétins.  
– Ce n'est pas faux, ne put s'empêcher de dire Ron.

*Mais c'est pas vrai !*

– Fumier ! l'insulta Ginny.  
– Mais tu pouvais pas fermer ton clapet si c'est pour dire des anneries, reprocha Hermione.  
– Mais c'est vrai, dit timidement Ron.

-

PDV de Ginny Weasley, élève de Gryffondor

-

– Tais-toi ! ordonna Hermione.

*Dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourrée moi.*

– …coute, dit Hermione. Je te promets que Harry se comportera de manière des plus respectables envers toi.

*Hum... C'est ça, déjà que c'est à cause de moi qu'il a fait cette horreur hier.*

– Bon plus vite j'aurai commencé plus vite ce sera fini, dit Ginny.

*Et plus comme ça je pourrais enguirlander Harry de vive voix.*

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête. Tous les trois se mirent donc en marche vers le premier étage. Harry les attendait assis sur une chaise, il semblait surpris de la présence de Ginny.

– Harry, dit Hermione. J'ai assuré à Ginny que tu te comporterais correctement avec elle. Alors s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas mentir, cette sortie c'est notre dernière chance alors joue le jeu.  
– Ouais, ouais, répondit-il vaguement. Je serai très gentil et je ferai en sorte qu'elle passe un agréable moment.

Il lança un sourire imperceptible à Ginny.

*Alors toi mon petit père si tu crois qu'on va se bécoter tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil. Après notre dispute de mardi et ta magnifique connerie de hier, tu te plantes monumentalement.*

– On ne t'en demande pas tant, dit Hermione. Bon, Ron et moi on va faire nos devoirs. À tout casser vous en avez pour une demi-heure.  
– Qu'on ait fini ou non dans une demi-heure, je me casse, annonça Ginny.  
– Ma présence t'horripile à ce point ? demanda Harry sarcastique.  
– Oui, je n'aime pas beaucoup les petits salopards dans ton genre.  
– Hé ! s'exclama Harry indigné.  
– Faites un effort, s'il vous plaît, implora Hermione. Si McGo refuse de me faire entrer à vie dans ses bonnes grâces, je vous le ferais payer très cher.  
– Elle a raison, ajouta Ron.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

– Ok, dit Harry après un instant. On fait la liste, on s'engueulera après.

Il se tourna vers Ginny en attente d'une réponse.

*Fumier ! Enfoiré ! Salopard !*

– D'accord, dit Ginny on attendra que la liste soit finie avant de parler d'autre chose.  
– Parfait, conclut Hermione. Alors à plus tard Harry, Ginny bonne fin de journée.  
– Merci à toi aussi, dit Ginny lasse.

Les deux Serpentards sortirent de la pièce.

– Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, dit Harry dès que la porte fut refermée.  
– On fait cette liste maintenant, on s'était mis d'accord, dit Ginny.  
– Ça fait combien de temps ? dit Harry en ignorant sa remarque.  
– On s'est vu il y a deux jours, rappela Ginny agacée.

Elle s'installa face à lui et sortit un parchemin et une plume ; pendant ce temps, Harry l'observait.

– Ça m'avait semblé beaucoup plus long, dit-il finalement.

*...  
Trop choute !  
Non ! Il n'est pas trop choute ! Il a ensorcelé tous mes amis et moi compris !*

– Lors de la dernière sortie j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait le même nombre d'élève dans chaque maison, dit-elle. Je suppose que tu veux recommencer ?  
– Oui, dit-il en lâchant enfin Ginny des yeux. La dernière fois, j'ai emmené quatre élèves par maison, je voudrais descendre à trois.  
– D'accord, alors on commence par les Serpentard, ce sera plus simple. Donc ça fait Toi, Hermione et Ron.  
– Oui, dit-il. Pour les Serdaigle j'ai déjà quelques idées...  
– Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones ? dit-elle.

*Elles sont très amusantes en soirée, je dois le reconnaître. Je suis même un peu jalouse de ne pas m'éclater autant.*

– Exactement.  
– Au moins elles on est sûrs qu'elles profiteront bien de leur soirée.  
– J'aimerais avoir le même nombre de garçon que de fille au final, dit Harry.  
– D'accord. Il faudrait mieux un garçon alors à envoyer en plus chez les Serdaigle. Il vaudrait mieux un septième année, il se sentira plus à l'aise.  
– Pas Ernie MacMillan, dit Harry. Déjà parce qu'il est préfet en chef, qu'il ne voudrait pas, parce qu'il trouverait le moyen d'amener des livres de cours dans la boîte et surtout parce que je ne veux pas.  
– Non, Ernie n'est pas l'élève à emmener. Il y a Justin Flinch-Fletcher, dit-elle. Il est gentil, fêtard, et il ne dirait rien.  
– Il a une copine, les mecs casés sont chiant.

Ils se turent un instant, pensifs.

– Tu me trouves chiant ? enchaîna Harry.  
– Quoi ?

*On n'est pas ensemble Harry. T'as oublié ? Nous avons juste quelques pulsions stupides.*

– Rien. Il ne reste plus que Zacharias Smith.  
– Il a parfaitement sa place au Luxor, dit Ginny. Dragueur, vantard... oui il y sera comme un poisson dans l'eau. Comme toi.

*Prends ça dans les dents !*

Harry resta silencieux, il souriait légèrement.

– Bien, on passe aux Poufsouffle ? dit-elle.  
– Terry Boot est sympa, dit Harry. Et Luna.  
– Oui je suis assez d'accord. Et pour le troisième ?  
– Je m'y connais assez peu en Poufsouffle, on y revient après et on choisira une fille ou un garçon en fonction de ce qu'il nous restera.  
– Alors les Gryffondor ?

*Vas-y, dis-le ! Les Gryffondor sont des crétins, allez tu n'attends que ça !*

– J'en vois un obligatoire, dit Harry. Même si ça ne m'enchante guère.

*C'est moi je suppose ?*

– Drago Malefoy, dit Harry. Il est l'un des élèves de ta maison qui sont les plus écoutés. Ensuite, tu vois qui ? Comme fille ?

*Si tu crois que je vais dire « moi ».  
Même si j'en ai très envie ; sortir de l'école pour une fois... *

– Pansy Parkinson.  
– Tu es sérieuse ?  
– Oui, elle est jolie, elle aime bien sortir sans pour autant montrer autant d'enthousiasme que les Serdaigle. Et puis elle a besoin de se changer les idées en ce moment.  
– Je ne fais pas une œuvre caritative, rappela Harry. J'ai besoin de personnes qui pourront pousser les autres à dire que toutes les maisons s'entendent bien et qu'il faut rester gentil entre nous.  
– Pansy est parfaite. Elle est très sociable et parle à tout le monde.

*Pour parler, elle parle.*

– D'accord, dit finalement Harry. On arrive donc à trois Gryffondor, dont deux filles, il nous faut donc un Poufsouffle mâle.  
– Nous ne sommes pas rendu à trois, rappela Ginny.  
– Ben Malefoy, Parkinson et toi, ça fait trois.  
– Moi ?  
– Tu n'as pas envie de me surveiller ? Pour être sûre qu'aucune fille ne m'approche de trop près ?  
– Mais tu fais ce que tu veux Potter.

Il la regarda un instant.

– Soit, mais tu es invitée.

Ginny ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de faire la moue.

*YES.*

– Il nous reste le Poufsouffle, dit Harry. À la réflexion j'aurais bien emmené Padma Patil, je trouve que ça ferait une bonne combinaison ces douze élèves-là...  
– Oui ces douze-là sont une bonne combinaison, mais si tu veux une parité parfaite, il te faut un garçon. Je te suggère Anthony Goldstein. Il est populaire, gentil, très mignon... il a toutes les qualités requises.

Harry haussa un sourcil, il affichait une légère mine boudeuse.

– Va pour Goldstein.  
– Alors c'est bon, on a fini. On n'a mis que vingt minutes finalement. À plus tard Potter.  
– Une seconde, dit-il. On va profiter des dix minutes restantes. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?  
– À quel sujet ? demanda Ginny faussement stupide.  
– C'est moi qui suis l'auteur de la farce de hier.  
– Je m'en serais pas doutée.

Harry éclata de rire.

*Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?*

– Alors ? répéta-t-il.  
– Oui je t'en veux beaucoup, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est à cause moi que tu l'as fait. Tu n'imagines pas le cauchemar que la journée de hier a été. Entre ça et Tracey qui s'est fait larguer.  
– Ça c'est pas de ma faute, dit Harry.  
– Si. Si Tracey n'aurait pas eu cet horrible teint, Michael ne l'aurait pas larguée !  
– Je suis désolé, dit Harry.  
– Arrête t'es pas désolé, tu t'en fous. Passe une bonne soirée Potter.

Elle se leva et avança vivement vers la porte. Elle entendait Harry qui la rattrapait, il lui attrapa le poignet et l'embrassa. Aussitôt Ginny le repoussa.

– Mais arrête ! s'écria-t-elle.  
– Quoi, on va pas arrêter de se voir à cause de ça ! s'écria Harry. J'ai fait une connerie, j'ai pas pensé que cela te gênerait à ce point, je m'excuse.  
– Tu quoi ? Tu n'as pas pensé que cela me gênerait à ce point ? Mais tu as le cerveau atrophié ma parole ! Tu sais quoi, tu as bien fait de faire cette farce, ça m'a remis les idées en place. À force de te voir aussi souvent, j'ai faillit oublier ce que tu étais, et j'étais presque... presque...

Elle se tut.

*J'ai failli dire une bêtise. Je ferais mieux de filer vite fait.*

Harry la retenait toujours, il la regarda longuement et finalement dit :

– Alors je n'aurais vraiment pas dû le faire. Je veux qu'on continue à se voir.  
– Pas moi.  
– Tu m'as manqué, dit-il à voix basse.

*Purée il fait quoi là ?*

– Tant mieux.

*J'aurais pu trouver quelque chose de mieux. Bref.*

– Mais tu veux que je dise quoi ? dit-il en explosant soudain. Tu veux que je te dise que je tiens à toi ? Voilà, je le dis : Ginny Weasley, je tiens beaucoup à toi !

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire.

– T'aurais pas dû faire cette farce. T'aurais pas dû dire ça non plus, dit elle.  
– Et je suis sûr que toi aussi tu tiens à moi plus que tu ne le dis, je sens ton cœur battre un peu plus fort à chaque fois lorsqu'on doit se quitter.  
– Oui et alors ? dit Ginny. Ça prouve juste qu'il est temps que je me reprenne.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Cette fois-ci elle se laissa faire.

– Pourquoi tu veux te reprendre ? dit Harry tout prêt de son visage.  
– Parce que tu n'es pas fait pour moi, dit-elle.  
– Qu'est-ce qui te faire croire ça ? Nous sommes peut-être destiné à finir notre vie ensemble. Qui sait dans quelques années nous pourrions emmener nos enfants dans le Poudlard Express avec Ron et Hermione, qui emmèneront leurs propres enfants.

Ginny éclata de rire.

– Ça ne te semble pas impossible ? dit-elle.  
– On peut essayer, d'avoir une vraie histoire et pas juste de se bécoter, dit-il.  
– Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.  
– Tu n'en as pas envie ? dit Harry déçu.

Elle le regarda longuement, puis...

– J'en ai vraiment très envie, lâcha Ginny.

*Voilà, c'est dit.*

Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme. Il rapprocha vivement Ginny et la serra dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne se mettent à s'embrasser.

C'est donc deux heures plus tard que le couple d'Harry et Ginny se quitta pour retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Ginny avait l'esprit très embrouillé, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Elle se mit en route vers sa salle commune lorsqu'elle entendit des cris.

– Et si tu fermais juste ton claquet ! hurla Hannah Abbot.  
– Mais je t'ai rien demandé à toi, blondasse ! s'écria Lavande Brown.

Entre les deux filles, Ernie MacMillan semblait terrifié.

-

PDV de Hannah Abbot, élève de Serdaigle

-

Du coin de l'oeil, Hannah vit Ginny Weasley qui s'éloignait vivement.

– T'as pas autre chose à faire ! cria Hannah. Y'en a qui doivent réviser, tu sais les gens qui veulent avoir leur diplôme.  
– Mais je ne veux surtout pas t'empêcher de réviser, dit Lavande. Tu ne nous manqueras pas.

La Serpentard se planta devant elle.

*Elle croit quoi ? Que je vais la laisser toute seule avec mon Ernie, elle rêve la pétasse.*

– Je te rejoins à la bibliothèque, dit soudain Ernie.

*Ké quoi ? Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Ernie ! Elle va te draguer.  
Tu veux qu'elle te drague ?*

Hannah reteint ses larmes à grand peine. Lavande Brown affichait un sourire triomphant.

– Très bien, à tout à l'heure.

Elle avança l'air aussi digne que possible.

*J'aurais pas dû manger autant, les petits pois on l'air d'avoir réorganisé Roland-Garros dans mon estomac.*

Hannah tendit l'oreille du mieux qu'elle put pour tenter d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais plus elle s'éloignait plus ses chances s'amincissaient. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint qu'il y avait un passage secret juste à coté de Lavande. Passage secret dont une autre porte se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Hannah fonça aussitôt. Elle vérifia que personne ne regardait dans sa direction et disparut sous la tapisserie. Le passage secret était sombre et très étroit, Hannah abandonna là son sac, elle put ainsi se déplacer plus facilement.

*J'ai de trop grosses fesses, je devrais penser à un régime. Non je déconne.  
Quoique Ernie préférait peut-être des hanches fines. Faut que je me renseigne. *

Elle arriva au niveau de Lavande et Ernie. Hannah fit le moins de bruit possible et écouta les voix étouffées qui lui parvenaient.

– Alors en fait, dit Ernie. Tu dois attendre que la potion soit bleu ciel avant de mettre la bave de crapaud.  
– Et la queue de salamandre on la met à quel moment ?demanda Lavande.

*Cette fille n'est pas super douée pour draguer finalement.*

– Juste avant les scarabées, expliqua Ernie. Tu veux savoir autre chose ? Parce que Hannah va s'impatienter.  
– Une question indiscrète, j'ai le droit ? minauda-t-elle.

*J'ai le droit ?  
Grognasse.*

– Vas-y.  
– Toi et Hannah Abbot, vous êtes... ?

*Oh purée !*

– De très très bons amis, dit Ernie.

*Snif.*

– D'accord, dit Lavande.

*Je l'entends même sourire. Vilaine pétasse !*

– Je me vois mal prendre une décision importante sans la consulter et prendre en compte son avis, ajouta Ernie.

*Ké ? Mais c'est mieux, c'est cent fois mieux.*

– Ah ? dit-elle déçue.

*Héhé, tu croyais que tu allais pouvoir me le chiper comme ça ?*

– Tu aurais besoin de son autorisation pour une petite balade toute à l'heure ?

*Quoi ? Mais non ! Mais tais-toi !*

– Je n'ai pas besoin de son autorisation non, dit Ernie.

*Si si, tu as besoin de mon autorisation ! Ernie je t'en supplie !*

– Elle voudrait sûrement que je sorte prendre l'air d'ailleurs, dit-il.

*Non, je veux que tu restes enfermé avec moi, dans la salle commune, dans mon dortoir, dans mon lit !  
Oula, je divague. Enfin non je divague pas, je veux Ernie dans mon lit !*

– Mais j'ai plein de révisions à faire, dit Ernie. Après les ASPIC on peut en reparler, dit-il.  
– Ah d'accord, dit Lavande déçue.

*Il l'a envoyée promener ? Il lui a envoyé un râteau ? Une veste ? Mais c'est merveilleux !*

– Bon j'y vais, à plus tard Lavande, dit Ernie.  
– À plus tard.

Hannah entendit les pas de Ernie qui se déplaçait rapidement dans le couloir.

*Ça c'est moins merveilleux, je devrais être à la bibliothèque !*

Hannah se retourna brutalement, elle se cogna à l'épaule. Sans se soucier de la douleur, elle se précipita dans le passage, récupéra son sac, sortit hors du passage secret et se mit à courir dans les couloirs du château en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle entra en trombe dans la salle, Madame Pince lui lança un regard irrité .Hannah fonça s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Elle jeta son sac sur le sol, attrapa deux ou trois livres au hasard, sortit une plume et un morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait déjà noircie la veille. Elle releva la tête une seconde, Ernie avançait déjà vers elle.

– Alors ? demanda Hannah dès qu'il fut assit.  
– Je suggère qu'on commence par les potions, dit Ernie.

*évidement tu viens de parler Potion avec ta groupie.*

– Et la Serpentard, elle t'a dit quoi ?  
– Elle me draguait, dit Ernie. Je me demande ce qu'elle a en tête. Bon s'y met ?

*C'est tout ? J'ai paniqué façon syncope, et c'est tout ?*

Des murmures leur parvinrent depuis un rayonnage voisin.

– Je ne veux pas, murmura la première voix furieuse.  
– Mais pourquoi ? chuchota la seconde encore plus furieuse.  
– Tu demandes pourquoi ?

*Il me semble qu'il s'agit de Terry Boot et de Anthony Goldstein. Mais de quoi parlent-ils ?*

– Ben oui, je te le demande, parce que je ne comprends pas, si tu tenais...  
– Chut ! coupa Terry.

Hannah vit un œil à Terry entre deux livres du rayonnage voisin.

-

PDV de Terry Boot, élève de Poufsouffle

-

Terry aperçut deux Serdaigles assis à une même table, ils semblaient réviser mais pouvaient tout aussi bien tendre l'oreille pour les écouter. Par précaution, Terry agrippa le bras d'Anthony et l'entraîna vers le fond de la bibliothèque, là où presque personne n'allait.

– Je ne veux pas dire aux autres que l'on est ensemble, dit Terry.  
– Mais pourquoi ? répéta Anthony d'une voix lasse.

*A chaque fois qu'on parle de ça, on s'engueule, c'est dangereux, j'essaie d'esquiver mais il ramène toujours ça sur le tapis.*

– Parce qu'au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes deux mecs, et certaines personnes peuvent trouver notre relation anormale.  
– Et alors ?

*C'est vrai ça et alors ?*

– …coute, je ne suis pas prêt, c'est tout, dit Terry.  
– Et moi il y aura un jour où je ne serais plus prêt à t'attendre.

*Ça veut dire quoi ? Que si on ne fait pas éclater notre relation au grand jour, il me largue ?*

– On devrait aller dans la salle commune, dit Anthony en baissant la tête, l'air coupable. Maintenant qu'on a le livre que l'on voulait.

Terry acquiesça, incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

*J'arrive pas à y croire.*

Ils longèrent les couloirs silencieusement. Puis Anthony se décida à briser le silence.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retrouver Michael et ses faux états d'âmes tout de suite. Un arrêt bécot ? demanda-t-il.

*Je suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller me coucher là. Même s'il n'est que vingt heures.*

– Oui, dit finalement Terry.

*On ne va pas rendre la situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est, et puis il y a de grandes chances pour que j'apprécie une séance de bécotage.*

Ils s'arrêtèrent face à une porte qui donnait accès à une pièce habituellement vide.  
Habituellement.  
Ils ouvrirent la porte et tombèrent sur un couple en train de s'embrasser.

*Padma ! Et ? Dean Thomas ?*

La jeune fille étaient dans les bras de Dean dos aux deux Poufsouffle. Ainsi on ne pouvait distinguer les couleurs de sa maison.  
Tous les quatre restèrent un instant à se regarder. Puis...

– Bon vous pourriez nous laisser maintenant ! vociféra la jeune fille. Vous ne voyez pas que toute cette pièce est occupée ? Vous voudriez que je vous envoi un hibou pour vous prévenir ?

*Je ne disais aussi. C'est Parvati et non Padma. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour les confondre comme ça.*

– Excusez-nous, dit Anthony.

Les deux garçons sortirent, laissant le couple seul.

– C'est vraiment étrange, dit Anthony quelques secondes plus tard. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était Padma.  
– Moi aussi, renchérit Terry.  
– C'est sûrement parce qu'on lui parle tous les jours, on a tout de suite pensé à elle sans se poser de question. En attendant, il nous faut une autre salle vide.  
– Il y en a une assez tranquille l'étage au-dessous.  
– Oui, je me souviens.

Ils descendirent donc tous les deux au pas de course. Au tournant d'un couloir ils se heurtèrent à deux élèves.

– Hé, râla l'une d'entre elle, vous pourriez faire attention.  
– On est vraiment désolés, dit Terry en reculant d'un pas.

Il regarda la jeune fille devant lui.  
C'était Parvati Patil, elle portait bien l'uniforme des Serpentard.

– Salut, dit Lavande Brown qui se tenait à ses cotés.

Elle optait pour une voix langoureuse, mais les deux garçons ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention, obnubilés par Parvati.

– Tu marches sacrément vite, dit Anthony. Comment tu as fait pour descendre plus vite que nous ?  
– Je te demande pardon ?  
– Tu étais l'étage au-dessus de nous il y a à peine deux minutes.  
– Parvati et moi revenons de notre salle commune, raconta Lavande avec un sourire lumineux.  
– Ah bon ? dit Anthony.  
– Vous savez vous avez une amie qui se trouve être ma sœur jumelle, dit Parvati. C'est elle que vous avez dû voir. Nous sommes pressées, à un de ses quatre.

Elle entraîna Lavande déçue d'avoir été arrachée à la contemplation des deux Serdaigle.

*Une seconde.*

– Padma s'est faite passer pour Parvati, conclu Anthony. Et on a marché.  
– Je le crois pas. Pourquoi Padma embrasserait Dean Thomas, le petit copain de sa sœur jumelle ?  
– Son amoureux, c'est lui, dit Anthony. C'est pour ça qu'elle était bizarre ces derniers temps.  
– Mais ça dure depuis combien de temps cette histoire ? dit Terry.  
– J'ai gagné, coupa Anthony.  
– Gagné quoi ?  
– Le pari, j'avais parié qu'elle s'était embarquée dans une histoire amoureuse compliquée, dit-il. Sortir avec le mec de sa soeur jumelle, on fait difficilement plus compliqué.

*Oh non ! Je vais devoir me promener tout nu dans le parc de l'école !


	40. Chapitre 40 : Harry Potter et la quête d

**Chapitre 40 : Harry Potter et la quête des Douze**

-

PDV de Zacharias Smith, élève de Serdaigle

-

– Hé toi ! Smith !

Zac se retourna, un jeune homme brun, pas très grand et plutôt maigrichon avançait à grands pas vers lui.

*Harry Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? C'est sûrement lui l'auteur de la farce qu'on subit les Gryffondor. Je devrais l'ignorer, passer mon chemin. Quoique, il est l'une des Divinités comme moi, je ferais mieux de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile je me fiche un peu de ce qu'on subit les Gryffondor. Après tout, ils ont l'air de surmonter le traumatisme.*

– Salut, dit Zac dès qu'Harry fut à sa hauteur.  
– Ouais, salut. Tu fais quoi samedi soir ?

*Ben je révise comme tous les soirs depuis deux semaines.*

– Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-il.

*Genre y a beaucoup de truc à faire un samedi soir à Poudlard. Il faut garder l'illusion que je suis surbooké.*

– Je prépare une nouvelle sortie au Luxor comme la dernière fois, dit le Serpentard. Ça te dit de venir ?

* J'aurais bien envie, mais après la farce de l'autre jour, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faille faire confiance à un Serpentard, même s'il s'agit de Harry Potter. Surtout s'il s'agit de Harry Potter. *

– Ben... commença Zac.

Harry haussa un sourcil, étonné de son hésitation. Puis son visage s'illumina de compréhension.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-il agacé. Je ne prépare pas de mauvais coup. Et d'ailleurs on était deux pour établir la liste des élèves à inviter, moi et une élève de Gryffondor.

*Pansy ?*

– Laquelle ?  
– Ginny Weasley. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle te choisirait pour venir si je préparerais un mauvais coup ?

*Ginny Weasley. Elle est mignonne ; elle m'a choisi. Logique, je suis mignon, intelligent et je fais partie des Divinités.

– Vraiment ? dit Zac avec un sourire intéressé.

Harry le foudroya du regard.

*Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?*

– Bon tu viens ? Où j'invite quelqu'un d'autre ? dit Harry agressif.

*Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?*

– Je viens, je viens, assura précipitamment Zac.  
– Ok, je te redirai où et quand il faudra être.  
– Pas de soucis.

Le Serpentard s'éloigna en lui lançant un dernier regard meurtrier.

*Il me ferait presque peur ; presque, évidemment. Mais on ne sait jamais, c'est un Serpentard il pourrait m'attaquer par derrière. Il m'attaquerait de face, je n'aurais rien à craindre, je sais parfaitement me défendre, je suis même assez doué pour me battre en duel. Il a beau être Harry Potter, il n'est pas imbattable.*

Zac continua sa route, il était à présent dos à Harry, il jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne contre la rambarde de l'escalier. Il rebondit et atterrit les fesses par terre, il se releva vivement en jetant des coups d'oeil de tous les cotés.

*Personne ne m'a vu ?*

Il regarda autour de lui, inquiet. Heureusement il n'y avait personne.

*Au fait, je fais quoi moi dans cette partie du château à l'heure du déjeuner ?*

Soudain, une horde d'élève descendirent au semi-pas de course les escaliers que Zac s'apprêtait à monter. Il s'écarta vivement contre le mur, évitant les estomacs affamés qui couraient vers le poulet-frites servi dans la grande salle. Zac perçut quelques insultes à l'intention des Gryffondor et des Serpentard. Un petit renouveau depuis deux jours. Dans le troupeau d'élève, il aperçut la chevelure rousse de Ginny. Il voulut l'appeler pour vérifier les dire de Harry Potter, mais la jeune fille marchait encore plus vite que les autres, son estomac devait hurler famine, Zac n'aurait presque pas été étonné de voir un filet de bave couler au bord de sa lèvre inférieure. Lorsque les animaux furent passés, Zac se souvint de ce qu'il faisait dans cette partie du château.

– Bonjour Zac, dit une voix rêveuse en haut des escaliers.  
– Salut Luna.

La jeune fille traînait derrière les autres élèves de sa classe, elle regardait à présent Zac avec un air blasé, comme si elle savait que Zac avait parcourut la moitié du château pour la voir. Il monta quelques marches alors que Luna descendait.

– Je t'accompagne dans la grande salle, suggéra-t-il lorsqu'ils furent au même niveau.  
– Bien sûr. Alors tu en es où avec Pansy ?

Ils descendirent ensemble.

– Rien de neuf, par contre j'ai des nouvelles pour toi et ton fameux amoureux secret.  
– Vraiment ?

Luna semblait encore plus étonnée que d'habitude. Zac resta muet un moment pour savourer son plaisir de savoir une chose que Luna ignorait.

– Alors comme ça ton amoureux secret est Drago Malefoy ?

Luna se stoppa, fixant Zacharias qui affichait un regard triomphant.

*Héhé, pour une fois que c'est moi qui devine ce qui se passe. Surprise la Luna.*

– Comment tu le sais ?  
– Figure toi qu'il est venu me voir, il pense qu'on flirte ensemble, dit Zac. J'ai rapidement compris qu'il faisait une crise de jalousie et qu'il était ton fameux amoureux secret.

*D'accord, j'avoue j'ai été un peu plus lent à comprendre, mais y a pas de mal à embellir les choses.*

– Je suis désolée, dit Luna.  
– Tu déconnes, j'ai adoré.

*J'ai eu une belle frousse, mais voir Drago Malefoy me considérer comme un concurrent... C'était très jouissif.*

– Il semble très amoureux de toi, poursuivit Zac.

*Chose qui m'a mis le cul par terre. Comme dans la chanson : cul par terre... na na na voir les choses... cul par terre... voir le monde qui défile... la la... cul par terre.  
À la réflexion, c'est peut-être bien : assis par terre.*

– Je crois, dit Luna. Je devrais peut-être lui redemander qu'on soit à nouveau amis, si ça se trouve, il voudrait peut-être à présent.

*Non.*

Zac afficha une mine sceptique.

– Je ne crois pas non plus, ajouta Luna au bout d'un moment.

*Elle lit dans mes pensées.*

– Et tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Zac.

Luna resta silencieuse un moment.

– La même chose que toi au sujet de Pansy, dit-elle. Rien.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes ouvertes de la grande salle. Harry Potter se tenait devant la porte, un quignon de pain à la main qu'il mangeait tout en guettant les personnes autour de lui. Son regard s'arrêta sur Luna.

– Lou...Luna ! appela-t-il.

-

PDV de Harry Potter, élève de Serpentard

-

– Luna justement je te cherchais, dit Harry.  
– À plus tard, dit Zac à Luna.

* Fumier qui louche sur Ginny, t'as raison, tire toi ! *

La jeune fille resta fixée devant Harry pendant un moment, elle scrutait son regard comme si elle y voyait quelque chose.

– Tu t'es encore disputé avec Ginny ? demanda Luna incertaine dès que Zac fut suffisamment éloigné.  
– Non, non, je me suis aplati et elle est revenue, dit Harry.

*Ça pour m'être aplati, je me suis aplati. Mais bon 'faut ce qu'il faut, elle était vraiment en colère Ginny.*

– On dirait que mon instinct part en vrille aujourd'hui, commenta Luna.  
– En fait, reprit Harry en ignorant sa remarque. Je voulais te demander ce que tu fais demain soir ?  
– J'ai pas mal de devoir, pas autant que les cinquièmes ou les septièmes années, mais un peu quand même.  
– J'organise une petite sortie au Luxor demain, commença Harry.  
– Avec les ASPIC bientôt ? s'étonna Luna.

*Ce n'est pas mon idée à la base.*

– Oui, coupa Harry. Et donc tu es invitée.

*On va faire court, ça commence à me soûler gentiment cette histoire.*

– J'ai besoin que tu me donnes une réponse rapidement, parce que sinon je n'aurai pas le même nombre d'élèves de chaque maison et... Bref, ça n'a aucune importance. Au cas où tu penses qu'il y une embrouille là-dessous, sache que j'ai fait la liste des élèves à venir avec Ginny.

*J'ai rien oublié ?*

– Mais je te fais confiance, dit Luna.

*Tu dois être la seule. Bon j'ai faim là moi.*

– Alors ?  
– J'en serai, dit Luna avec un sourire radieux.  
– Merveilleux. Bon je te laisse j'ai faim.  
– Moi aussi.

Tous les deux entrèrent dans la salle commune. Harry se précipita vers une place que lui avaient réservée Ron et Hermione.

– Alors ? demanda Hermione.  
– J'en suis à deux seulement, révéla Harry. Enfin six en tout...  
– C'est tout, s'indigna Hermione. Mais il faut que tu accélères un peu.  
– Je sais mais figure toi que j'ai également des cours et un estomac.

*C'est vrai, ils croient tous que c'est facile de faire ce que je fais. Mais la vie de Harry Potter est loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Et ma quête n'est pas achevée.*

– Il faut que tu en fasses un à la fin du déjeuner, dit Hermione. Ensuite on a botanique avec les Poufsouffle, tu pourras prévenir Terry et Anthony. Ils traînent toujours ensemble.

*Je peux manger maintenant.*

Harry se servit, coupa un morceau de poulet et... le courrier arriva. Il poussa un juron lorsqu'une chouette atterrit devant lui. C'était la chouette de son père. Harry prit le parchemin attaché à la pâte et lu :

Cher Fiston,  
Excellent projet qu'une sortie au Luxor, bien que je désapprouve que tu l'organises à dix jours de tes ASPIC...

*Mais il vont arrêter avec ça ? Bon après la leçon de moral, il dit quoi...*

...malheureusement je ne peux pas t'emmener samedi soir à 23h, ni les autres maraudeurs. Par contre je peux t'emmener vers 21h. La météo est bonne, je suppose que tu trouveras une solution à ce contre temps. Pour te ramener, on tirera à la courte paille.  
James Potter

*Super, merveilleux. Comment je la trouve la solution ? Attendez la lettre est pas finie.*

PS : Comment va ta charmante petite amie ?

– Alors il dit quoi ? demanda Hermione.  
– On a un souci, révéla Harry.  
– Fais voir, demanda Hermione en tendant une main vers la lettre.

*Ké ? NON ! Il parle de Ginny dedans ! Même s'il ne la nomme pas.*

– Je vais la lire plutôt, dit Harry.

Il lut la lettre à haute voix.

– C'est quoi ta solution ? demanda Ron.

*J'en ai pas.*

– Tu vas trouver, dit Hermione confiante.

*Ils me prennent vraiment pour une sorte de super héros qui a des réponses à tous les problèmes du monde.*

Harry attaqua enfin son poulet. Ron et Hermione discutaient, sans que Harry ne prenne par à la conversation trop concentré sur sa solution qui ne venait pas.

*Alors soit j'annule tout et je reporte tout ça à la semaine prochaine. Non personne ne voudra venir on sera en pleine période d'examens. Dans quinze jours, c'est pas la peine, ça ne servirait à rien, et Hermione me tuerait. Donc il faut à tout prix que cela se passe demain. Je pourrais trouver un autre chauffeur. Moui, des personnes qui acceptent de conduire des élèves qui n'ont pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard, y en a pas des masses. Pas le choix, il faut aller là-bas, dès 21h. Soucis, qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre là-bas pendant deux heures ?  
Il n'y a rien à faire, la boîte est perdue dans la cambrousse moldue. A moins que ce soit pas tant que ça la cambrousse, je me souviens que Sirius nous avait raconté qu'il était tombé en rade de boisson et qu'il était parti à pied dans un village moldu voisin. C'est surtout le « à pied » dont je me souviens le plus. Mais comme il ne connaissait pas la région, il ne savait pas où transplaner. Il a dû dire qu'il avait marché durant cinq ou dix minutes, quelque chose comme ça. Ces boissons, il les a acheté dans un bar moldu je crois. Même dans la cambrousse moldu, un bar c'est ouvert assez tard non ? Jusqu'à 23h au moins ?*

– J'ai une solution, dit Harry à haute voix.  
– T'en as mis du temps, dit Hermione.

*Hého !*

– Explique, dit Ron.

Harry dévoila donc son plan.

– C'est parfait, dit Ron.

Hermione semblait plus sceptique.

– Quoi ?  
– Ça fera moins de temps pour réviser.  
– J'ai trouvé une solution, c'est déjà pas mal.  
– Oui, oui, dit-elle finalement au bout d'un moment.

Harry finit son repas rapidement lorsqu'il vit des élèves qui commençaient à sortir de la grande salle. Une fois son assiette vide, Harry se précipita à la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones passèrent devant lui.

– Hé, les filles ! appela Harry.

Elles se retournèrent un brin méfiantes. Harry leur fit signe de s'écarter des autres élèves.

– Voilà j'organise demain soir, une autre sortie au Luxor, dévoila Harry. J'aimerais que vous veniez. Il n'y a pas de coup foiré là-dessous, pour preuve j'ai fait la liste des élèves à venir avec Ginny Weasley. La sortie commence à 21h, donc vous devez être prête pour 20h45. Et Zacharias Smith est le seul de votre maison à être invité.

*Voila, j'ai tout dit. C'est chiant purée. Comme aventure on fait mieux.*

Susan et Hannah le regardèrent avec des mines surprises.

– Ok, dit Susan. Je viens.  
– Moi aussi, ajouta Hannah.  
– Cool, à plus.

Harry s'éloigna vivement, en plantant là les deux jeunes filles stupéfaites. Mais trop tard, tous les élèves qu'il voulait inviter étaient déjà partis. Par contre, il aperçut Ginny qui montait un escalier. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle et vit Harry. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry avança pour la rejoindre, Ginny reprit sa montée des marches au ralentit. Elle ne suivit pas les autres élèves et bifurqua dans un couloir isolé. Harry la rejoint aussitôt. Personne ne les voyait.

– Salut, dit Harry.  
– Salut.

Harry l'embrassa sans plus de préavis. Deux secondes plus tard, il s'écarta et ils se regardèrent gênés.

– Je ne peux pas rester, dit-il. J'ai cours.  
– Moi aussi.

Ils s'écartèrent un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Et se séparèrent.

*Un jour, peut-être. On aura un truc qui ressemblera à une relation normale.*

Harry dévala les escaliers rapidement, sortit dehors et retrouva sa classe qui rentrait dans une serre. Il se hâta de les rejoindre. Harry ne prêta que peu d'attention au cours, il guettait Anthony et Terry du coin de l'oeil. Il les guettait tellement qu'à un moment il crut voir Anthony frôler volontairement la main de Terry. Mais ce ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination.  
À la fin du cours, Harry se posta près de la sortie. Les deux garçons sortirent en même temps, derrière eux, Padma Patil fouillait dans son sac.

– Terry ! Anthony ! appela Harry.

-

PDV de Padma Patil, élève de Poufsouffle

-

Les deux garçons se retournèrent, Padma jeta un coup d'oeil curieux, mais s'éloigna rapidement sans écouter la conversation. Elle continua de fouiller dans son sac et en sortit une note sur laquelle elle avait griffonné la date et l'heure de son rendez-vous ; elle se dirigea vers une salle vide.

– Je t'ai manqué ? demanda Dean dix minutes plus tard.  
– T'as pas idée, répondit Padma juste avant de l'embrasser.

Leur mini-rendez-vous se passa très bien, Padma ne parla pas de ses petites craintes qu'elle avait sur Dean. C'est vrai que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux plus grand-chose n'avait d'importance. Ni le fait qu'il sortait avec sa soeur, ni le fait qu'il restait un Serpentard, non plus rien n'avait d'importance que ses bras rassurant qui l'entouraient. Et le souffle dans son cou, les tendres petits bisous, juste sa présence à coté d'elle lui suffisait.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Padma sortit de la pièce, elle perdait tout contrôle de sa vie, elle s'en rendait bien compte, ce qu'elle faisait était mal. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus s'obéir à elle-même, il y avait tellement de choses dont elle aurait voulu parler à Dean, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Cela risquait de le braquer et elle ne voulait pas le braquer. évidemment par moment, elle avait des moments de lucidité, mais c'est à croire qu'ils se faisaient de plus en plus rare. En même temps Padma ne pouvait s'empêcher de déguster avec grand plaisir ces instants avec Dean, ils étaient rares, trop rare. Mais elle pourrait attendre des siècles pour une seule seconde. Soudain Padma se figea, on lui barrait le chemin. Terry et Anthony se tenaient devant elle avec des sourires rayonnants.

– On a cherché à te parler toute la journée, confia Anthony.

* J'ai eu chaud avec eux hier, ils ont failli nous surprendre. J'ai réussi à les berner en me faisant passer pour Parvati. Mais là, que me veulent-ils ?*

– Pourquoi ? dit Padma. On a passé la journée ensemble, vous pouviez très bien me parler.  
– Pas vraiment, Lisa, Mandy et les autres étaient toujours dans les parages, expliqua Anthony.

*J'ai peur d'un coup. Vraiment très peur.*

– Alors Padma où en es-tu dans ta vie privée passionnante ? demanda Terry.  
– Nulle part, répondit Padma. Rien de plus que d'habitude, hormis les révisions pour les ASPIC.  
– Vraiment ? dit Terry sceptique.  
– On t'a raconté que hier nous avons vu ta sœur avec son copain ? dit Anthony.

*Là j'ai les glandes de chez glandes.*

– Ah ? dit Padma négligemment. Et alors ?  
– Ben figure toi que ta soeur est une sorcière vraiment très puissante, elle parvient à faire ce que même Dumbledore n'arrive pas à faire, dévoila Terry.  
– C'est-à-dire ? demanda Padma.

Sa voix chancelait légèrement, elle pria intérieurement pour que les deux garçons n'aient rien remarqué.

– Eh bien nous l'avons vu qui embrassait Dean Thomas dans une salle de classe désaffectée au troisième étage et une minute plus tard nous l'avons vu au deuxième étage, elle remontait de sa salle commune.  
– Ah ?  
– Oui, alors nous lui avons demandé comment elle était parvenue à créer ce phénomène et...

Une toute nouvelle angoisse monta dans l'estomac de Padma.

– Vous avez dit à Parvati que vous... L'aviez vu embrasser Dean une minute plus tôt ? dit-elle angoissée.  
– Non, nous lui avons juste dit que nous l'avions vue, sans préciser ce qu'elle faisait, rassura Terry.

*Ouf.*

– Et tu sais ce qu'elle nous a répondu ? demanda Anthony.  
– Non, dit Padma en comprenant très clairement à présent là où Terry et Anthony voulaient en venir.  
– Que ce n'était pas elle que nous avions vu, raconta Terry. Et elle nous a rappelé qu'elle avait une soeur jumelle. Autrement dit toi.  
– Alors Padma, reprit Anthony radieux. Raconte à tes supers amis le pourquoi du comment que tu as fait pour te retrouver à te bécoter avec le petit ami de ta soeur jumelle en cachette.

*Non, je vais me réveiller. C'est impossible.*

– Vous ne direz rien à personne, dit Padma.  
– Non, assura aussitôt Terry. On n'a rien dit et on ne dira rien.

*Je vais me réveiller, c'est impossible.*

– Même si un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien, dit Anthony qui semblait s'adresser plus à Terry qu'à Padma.

*J'ai loupé un truc ?*

– C'est compliqué, dit Padma au bout d'un moment. Et puis ça ne vous regarde pas. Ça s'est fait assez naturellement en fait, je ne voulais pas que cela arrive, mais j'ai laissé les choses se faire et j'ai l'impression que c'est trop tard.  
– T'es amoureuse, conclu Terry attendri.  
– Oui, j'avais déjà un sérieux béguin pour lui depuis un moment, avoua Padma. Mais depuis qu'on a commencé à se voir c'est...

*Son absence me rend malade. Je veux en permanence être à ses cotés même si ça consiste à être sa voisine de table à la bibliothèque.*

– Pauvre Padma, dit Anthony. En résumé on peut dire que tu es embarquée dans une relation amoureuse très très compliquée.

L'attention des garçons redoubla, ils étaient comme perché aux lèvres de la jeune fille.

– Oui.  
– YES ! s'écria Anthony.

Terry poussa un juron.

– Allez mon pote, dit Anthony. Tu n'as qu'à mettre un masque.

*Mais c'est quoi ce bins.*

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Padma un brin agressive.

*Je leur ouvre mon cœur, et ils bidouillent un truc derrière.*

– Ben ça fait un moment que tu es bizarre, raconta Terry. Et disons qu'Anthony et moi avons... parié sur ta relation amoureuse.  
– Vous avez quoi ? hurla Padma. Je vis une relation très difficile, et vous vous... Racontez moi précisément ce pari et ses enjeux.  
– Eh bien, commença Anthony fautif. J'ai parié que tu t'étais embarquée dans une histoire d'amour compliquée, et Terry a parié que tu t'étais embarqué dans une histoire toute simple.  
– Mais je rêve, dit Padma. Alors toutes ces dernières semaines où vous veniez me questionner sur ma vie, ce n'était pas parce que vous vous inquiétiez ou autre chose c'était juste pour votre pari !

Les deux Poufsouffle se regardèrent comme si la maîtresse les avait surpris en train de badigeonner son siège de colle.

– C'est vrai que c'était crétin, admit Terry.  
– Très crétin ! cria Padma.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Padma fulminait, trop en colère pour formuler la moindre phrase.

– Les enjeux de votre pari ? C'était quoi ? hacha-t-elle.  
– Le perdant doit se promener tout nu dans le parc, dévoila Anthony. En l'occurrence il s'agit de...  
– En l'occurrence de rien du tout, s'écria Padma. Ce pari s'arrête là, il est annulé.

À nouveau elle chercha ses mots pour exprimer sa colère.

– Et puis non, reprit Padma. Après tout, c'est vous qui disiez être mes meilleurs potes. Eh bien si c'est vraiment le cas, vous vous promèneriez tous les deux nus comme des vers dans le parc. Pour me prouver que vous êtes vraiment désolé d'avoir parié sur une situation qui m'est très difficile.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent silencieusement.

– C'est pas une situation si difficile... commença Anthony.  
– Tu crois ? dit Padma. Penser chaque seconde de ta vie à quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas approcher en public, quelqu'un qui dort dans le lit d'une autre. Quelqu'un qui... t'es interdit. Tu veux qu'on échange ?  
– On va le faire, assura brutalement Terry.  
– Hein ? s'exclama Anthony en se tournant brutalement vers lui.  
– Oui on va le faire, lui dit-il. Ce qu'on a fait n'était pas gentil. Et d'ailleurs on va le faire maintenant.  
– Non, arrêta Padma.  
– Tu as changé d'avis ? dit Anthony avec espoir.  
– Tu rêves, vous le ferez dans une heure, tous les élèves auront fini de dîner et beaucoup iront dans le parc.

Anthony regarda autour de lui en quête d'une idée.

– À la réflexion, dit Padma. Prévoyez donc un petit string, il risque d'y avoir des élèves de première année, il ne faudrait pas les traumatiser.

Elle regarda les deux garçons.

– Rien d'autre ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils firent non de la tête.

– Alors à dans une heure.

Padma fila à la bibliothèque pour prendre quelques livres pour avoir de quoi réviser après le spectacle. Puis elle alla dîner. Lorsque l'heure fut bientôt achevée elle sortit dehors et s'installa sur un gros rocher près de l'entrée du château. Elle avait ainsi de la hauteur et pouvait voir les garçons arriver. Il faisait beau et chaud en ce vendredi 9 juin, les élèves en profitaient pour prendre l'air avant de s'enfermer pour le week-end dans leur salle commune. Puis l'heure s'acheva. Dix minutes passèrent, puis dix autres...

*Les lâches !*

– Salut Padma !  
– Salut, répondit-elle prudemment.

La jeune fille qui lui parlait était Pansy Parkinson et ses derniers temps, sa langue était devenue bien pendue. À croire qu'elle voulait changer de nom pour Pipelette en chef. Mais Pansy ne put entamer la conversation avec Padma parce qu'on l'appelait. Padma sursauta légèrement en constatant que la personne qui appelait la Gryffondor était Harry Potter.

-

PDV de Pansy Parkinson, élève de Gryffondor

-

– Salut Pansy, dit-il, on peut parler ?

*« Après ce que tu as fait hier ? Tu rêves ! » Et il faut que je le dise fort pour que cela aie de l'impact. *

– Après ce que tu as fait hier ? Tu rêves ! Dit Pansy d'une voix normale.

*Pas très effrayant.*

– Je te jure que c'était pas moi, dit Harry.

*J'suis peut-être pas une lumière mais j'en doute fortement.*

– Vraiment ? dit-elle sceptique.  
– Oui, et d'ailleurs pour le prouver, dit-il.

Il fit signe à Pansy de s'avancer un peu pour s'éloigner du groupe d'élève.

*Oh purée il veut me jeter un sortilège ! Il va m'ensorceler !*

Avec beaucoup de méfiance Pansy s'avança, s'éloignant de quelques mètres du reste des élèves qui attendaient dehors et de Padma Patil toujours perchée sur son rocher.

– J'organise une petite sauterie demain soir, murmura Harry. Et tu es invité.

*Il me prend vraiment pour une conne.*

Pansy éclata d'un rire sonore, plusieurs personnes tournèrent la tête vers elle.

*A la réflexion ce n'est peut-être pas très malin de se foutre de la gueule d'un mec qui connaît cinq fois plus de sortilèges que moi.*

– Tu te moques te moi ? dit-elle.  
– Non. Et d'ailleurs, ajouta Potter d'un air lasse. La liste des élèves qui sont invités je l'ai faite avec Ginny Weasley. C'est l'une de tes amies, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander.

*Elle m'en aurait parlé... En même temps on ne s'est pas vraiment vues depuis hier midi.*

– Compte sur moi, assura Pansy.  
– Bref, je te redirai l'heure et le lieu où te trouver, dit-il, normalement ce sera autour de vingt heure trente. Tu étais venue la dernière fois ?  
– Oui.

*J'ai jarté une blonde que Zac draguait et ensuite, lui et moi on s'est embrassé pendant tout le reste de la soirée. C'était magique, les jours d'après un peu moins.*

– Parfait alors, dit Potter. Tu ne saurais pas par hasard où est Malefoy ? Il est le der...

Harry se figea, il regardait quelque chose avec stupéfaction derrière Pansy. Elle se retourna en même temps que des cris et des sifflements retentissaient venant des autres élèves du parc. Pansy sourit, amusée et incapable de dire quoique ce soit devant cette vision des plus surprenante. Deux garçons couraient presque nus près de l'enceinte du château, ils s'en éloignaient pour prendre la direction du lac. L'un des deux portait un immense masque de taureau, le second portait une sorte d'orange géante à la place du visage. Et tous les deux portaient des petits strings de couleur fluo. Pansy se mit à rire, imitant plusieurs élèves autour d'elle. À coté d'elle, Harry Potter regardait dans toutes directions sauf celle qui était intéressante.

– Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? lui demanda Pansy.  
– Je mémorise quels élèves regardent le spectacle.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Parce qu'un élève qui regarde le spectacle n'est pas à faire un jogging en string.

Pansy mit quelques secondes à comprendre.

– Tu veux savoir qui sont les deux élèves ?  
– Tu le sais ? demanda Harry en trouvant soudain beaucoup d'intérêts à la jeune fille.  
– Non.  
– C'est forcément un septième ou un sixième année. À la rigueur un cinquième, résuma Harry. Le type avec le taureau est un joueur de Quidditch, ou alors il fait de la musculation en cachette.  
– C'est vrai que le mec avec la tête de taureau est bien foutu, remarqua Pansy. L'autre aussi, mais celui avec la tête de taureau c'est assez exceptionnel.

Harry continuait de regarder les autres élèves. Pansy l'imita, elle remarqua qu'à plusieurs fenêtres du château, des têtes regardaient le spectacle, hilares. Soudain des cris déçus retentirent. McGonagall descendait les escaliers du château à vive allure. Les deux garçons reprirent la direction du château et soudain disparurent.

– Où sont-ils passé ? demanda Pansy.  
– Ils ont prit un passage secret qui mène aux cuisines, dévoila le Serpentard. Ça doit être là qu'ils ont dégoté une orange.  
– Ben je regrette pas d'être venue, résuma Pansy.  
– Oué, dit-il vaguement. J'ai encore ton pote Malefoy à trouver, alors à demain soir Parkinson.  
– À demain soir, répéta Pansy.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, Pansy repartit mais beaucoup plus lentement. Elle s'arrêtait tout les trois mètres pour discuter de ce qu'elle venait de voir avec d'autres élèves. Puis enfin au bout d'une heure, elle se retrouva près de la porte des Gryffondors. Elle s'apprêtait à y entrer lorsque des éclats de voix lui parvinrent. Elle avança vers les cris et trouva Drago et Harry Potter prêts à utiliser leurs baguettes. Pansy sortit la sienne.

*Bien que je me demande bien ce que je pourrais en faire.*

– Arrêtez, dit-elle d'une voix forte.  
– Pansy éloigne-toi, recommanda Drago. Il vient pour nous ensorceler à nouveau.  
– Non, dit Potter. Demande-lui à ta copine, je lui en ai parlé aussi.  
– Il organise une petite fête demain et on est invités, dit Pansy.  
– Pardon ? dit Drago.

Pansy baissa sa baguette.

– Baissez vos baguettes vous pourriez vous blesser, dit-elle.  
– C'est le but, dit Potter.  
– Arrêtez vos bêtises, vous le regretteriez tous les deux.

Finalement, lentement Drago baissa le premier sa baguette.

– Un peu de cran Potter, dit-il.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard et le Serpentard finit par baisser sa propre baguette.

– Alors raconte-moi ça, dit Drago.

Harry Potter parla à nouveau de la sortie qu'il avait prévu le lendemain.

– À dix jours des ASPIC, dit Drago ahuri.  
– Faut bien se détendre, justifia-t-il.

*Ah tiens oui, j'avais pas remarqué, mais les ASPIC sont dans seulement dix jours.*

Il fallut quelques longues minutes à Drago avant d'accepter de finir, la participation de Ginny dans l'organisation jouait beaucoup. Harry repartit une fois que Drago eut donné son accord. Les deux Gryffondor prirent ensemble la direction de la salle commune.

– Tu t'es acheté des couilles à quel moment ? demanda Drago.  
– Pardon ?

*J'ai pas de couille, je suis une fille.*

– Tu as été très courageuse, fit remarquer Drago.  
– Merci, dit simplement Pansy.  
– Alors comme ça on se fait une petite sortie en boite demain...

Brusquement Pansy poussa un cri strident.

– Quoi ? dit Drago affolé.  
– J'ai rien à me mettre !

Drago éclata de rire.

– Pansy, tu fais du bien, dit-il.  
– Merci, répéta-t-elle.

*Ca veut dire quoi exactement ?*

Pansy passa les quatre heures suivantes à réviser. Elle savait qu'elle devait prendre un peu d'avance, ce n'était pas le lendemain soir qu'elle pourrait travailler. Drago et Ginny (cette dernière avait été harcelée par ses deux amis), faisaient pareil. Puis Pansy passa en revue chaque tenue qu'elle possédait.

*Il faut que je me fasse jolie, on sait jamais je pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un, il faut que j'oublie Zac définitivement. Me faire draguer me fera du bien.*


	41. Chapitre 41 : RITM

Correction de Like-a-Dream.

Chapitres dédiés à la RITM du site « La gazette du sorcier ». Pour savoir pourquoi, il faut écouter l'épisode 24. On y parle de cette fic en terme très élogieux.

**Chapitre 41 : Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique, 1ère partie.**

NB : Ce chapitre a été coupé en deux.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Drago Malefoy, élève de Gryffondor.**_

------------------------------------------------------------

Drago écoutait distraitement la RITM pendant qu'il se coiffait.

–Dans quelques heures vous découvrirez quelle est la surprise que nous vous préparons depuis des semaines, dit l'une des animatrices radio.

_*Encore une chanson parodiée, je parie.* _songea Drago.

La porte de son dortoir s'entrouvrit, Pansy passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

–Drago ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

–Oui, répondit-il en vérifiant que ses cheveux étaient correctement plaqués.

_*Les métro-sexuels sont à la mode, les mecs qui prennent soin d'eux. Donc non je n'ai pas l'air stupide... Et ça n'a aucune importance si c'est la quatrième fois que je change de coiffure.... Bon d'accord, c'est la septième fois. *_

–Tu me promets d'être sincère ?

Drago se tourna vers elle, il fut surprit de ne voir toujours que la tête de Pansy.

–Bien sûr, dit-il.

_*Par contre ne me demande pas si tu as une chance d'avoir le prix Nobel de Physique.*_

Pansy ouvrit entièrement la porte et entra dans la pièce. Elle portait une robe rouge pétant très courte et très décolletée.

–Est-ce que j'ai l'air vulgaire ? demanda-t-elle.

_*Oui.*_

–Non, assura Drago. Tu es ravissante et tu vas tourner les têtes des mecs.

_*Mecs qui vont te demander tes tarifs. *_

–Tu es sûr ? Et derrière ?

Elle se retourna vivement; découvrant un dos nu.

_*Woooooooooooohhohoho on se calme !*_

–Et là ?

–Boh...commença Drago. C'est un peu court peut-être.

_*C'est beaucoup trop court. Tu serais moins aguichante en bikini.*_

–Tant pis, dit Pansy. Il est trop tard pour me changer. On va rejoindre Ginny ?

Drago suivit son amie en prenant bien soin de la regarder exclusivement dans les yeux.

_*Et j'ai du mérite !*_

Ginny les attendait comme prévu dans la première salle vide après la porte d'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle portait un jeans avec un haut bleu moins moldu.

_*Ouf, y en a une qui n'a pas oublié d'être décente.*_

–Tu es très jolie ! couina Pansy radieuse.

–Merci et toi tu es... commença Ginny.

Elle échangea un regard avec Drago, il haussa les épaules.

_*Dans les yeux, dans les yeux.*_

–Très sensuelle, dit finalement Ginny.

Pansy eut un petit sourire satisfait. Ils décidèrent de rejoindre le passage secret par lequel Harry Potter les avait conduit quelques semaines plus tôt pour une précédente sortie au Luxor. Les trois Serdaigle et les trois Serpentard invités étaient déjà présents. Hannah et Susan paraissaient surexcitées, Zacharias les écoutaient vaguement. Les trois Serpentard étaient dans leur coin et indifférents à leurs camarades. Seul Harry Potter leva la tête en les voyant arriver.

–On devrait être à l'heure, dit-il.

Drago hésita à lui répondre, il voulait éviter au maximum de parler avec Potter.

–D'accord, dit simplement Ginny.

Potter hocha la tête, puis fixa le sol, bientôt imité par Ginny. Susan et Hannah vinrent aussitôt vers le petit groupe de Gryffondor. Zacharias les suivit en fixant ses chaussures.

_*Attendez qu'il ait vu la robe de Pansy.*_

–Pansy ta robe est... stupéfiante, dit Susan.

–Merci.

Zacharias releva la tête et vit enfin Pansy, il semblait lui aussi trouver que la robe de Pansy était stupéfiante.

_*Dans les yeux, dans les yeux.*_

–Libérez l'entrée, dit Potter d'une voix calme. Si les derniers arrivent précipitamment, ils pourraient vous heurter.

–Tu as raison, assura Susan.

_*Le Potty a raison, il faut le signaler, cela n'arrive pas souvent. _

_Oh comme c'est triste, Ginny n'arrête pas de jeter des coups d'oeil vers les Serpentard, elle veut voir son frère. Ma pauvre petite puce adorée._

_Et le Potty qui regarde vers nous, il doit être surpris d'avoir raison... Sont pas futés ces Serpentard.*_

Les Serdaigle et Gryffondor avancèrent donc le long du chemin. Zacharias suivait ses deux amies avec hésitation.

–Ça va ? lui demanda Drago.

_*Mais pourquoi je lui parle ? Il est prétentieux et arrogant... Peut-être parce que c'est le seul mec présent en dehors des Serpillères.*_

–Ouais, répondit Zacharias sans détacher son regard de Pansy.

–Vaut mieux viser les yeux, dit Drago. Sinon on ne peut pas quitter sa robe des yeux.

Aussitôt le Serdaigle lâcha Pansy des yeux.

_*Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse s'intéresser à Pansy. Je me serais plutôt attendu à quelqu'un comme... Quoique non, aucune fille ne peut être faite pour Zacharias Smith. A moins qu'elle possède une armure anti-narcissisme ; en supposant que Smity ne soit pas le narcissisme incarné ce en quoi y a franchement matière à douter. *_

Les Poufsouffle arrivèrent à cet instant. Terry et Anthony encadraient Luna. Elle était très jolie et avait parsemé ses cheveux de paillettes. Elle croisa le regard de Drago, aussitôt il détourna la tête.

_*Ginny vilaine menteuse ! Elle m'avait assurée que c'était Padma Patil la dernière Poufsouffle.*_

Il se tourna vers Ginny l'air furieux.

–Oups, dit-elle. J'ai oublié de te dire que Luna venait avec nous ?

–On dirait, grinça Drago.

–Désolée, dit Ginny. Mais ça aurait été dommage de louper ça.

–Tu m'as mentit.

–Je suis désolée, répéta Ginny. Je suis sûr que tu vas passer une bonne soirée. Si sa présence te dérange, fais comme si elle n'était pas là.

_*Et je fais comment ? Je trouve une fille avec qui flirter ?*_

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la robe de Luna. Puis se tourna vers Zacharias qui lui adressait un sourire moqueur.

–Chacun son tour, dit-il.

–Ouais, répondit Drago.

–On va pouvoir y aller, déclara Potter. Le terrain est plus sec que la dernière fois, donc moins dangereux. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi. Pour ceux qui ont oublié, nous n'avons normalement pas le droit de sortir de l'école.

–Je doute que quelqu'un l'ait oublié, dit Drago.

–On ne sait jamais, dit Potter. Et si on vous pose des questions, on n'est pas de Poudlard.

Potter regarda l'assemblée autour de lui et se mit en marche. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger le suivirent. Les Serdaigle se mirent à leur suite, menés par Susan. Les Gryffondor enchaînèrent, les Poufsouffle fermant la marche. Il était un peu moins de vingt et une heure. Où Harry Potter pouvait-il les emmener à cette heure-ci ? La boite n'était pas encore ouverte.

–J'espère que vous n'aurez pas peur de marcher un peu, dit Potter.

–Heu... commença Hannah en regardant ses chaussures.

–J'ai prévu des semelles spéciales pour tout le monde, dit Hermione Granger. Je les distribuerai dans le bus.

Ils arrivèrent près de Pré-au-Lard au même endroit que la dernière fois. Un mini-bus les attendait, au volant James Potter commençait à s'impatienter.

–Montez dans l'auto les enfants, dit-il. Et dépêchez-vous, votre camarade Harry n'a pas respecté les horaires. Le vilain garnement !

_*Monsieur James Potter, je vous vénère !*_

Drago échangea des regards amusés avec les autres élèves. Harry Potter lança un regard meurtrier à son père qui lui répondit avec un sourire éclatant avant de se tourner vers Ginny.

–Ginny Weasley, la soeur de Ron, dit-il. Tu es très jolie.

–Oui oui, coupa Potter. Elles sont toutes très jolies. Bon tout le monde dans le bus ! Maintenant !

–Oui, montons, dit Susan. Faudrait pas énerver le vilain garnement.

_*J'adore James Potter !*_

Lorsque tout le monde fut monté à bord du bus, le père de Harry Potter ferma la porte et démarra l'automobile. Les Serpentard s'étaient installés à l'avant et discutaient avec le vénérable James Potter. Les filles s'étaient regroupées et parlaient ceinture. Drago ne comprenait pas comment un accessoire si banal nécessitait autant de papotage.

_*Que de salive gaspillé. Luna devrait l'utiliser autrement...*_

Drago se retrouva donc avec Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein et Zacharias Smith. Les deux Poufsouffle semblaient s'être fâchés sur le chemin, ils s'évitèrent soigneusement du regard.

_*Je vais quand même pas devoir discuter avec Zacharias Smith durant toute la soirée ?*_

Drago fit donc la conversation avec le Serdaigle, conversation qui le poussa à prendre une décision.

_*Je vais avoir besoin d'alcool.*_

Le bus s'arrêta.

–Terminus, tout le monde descend, dit James. La compagnie « Interdiction de signaler l'existence de ce transport » vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Tous le monde descendit et atterrit non pas devant la boîte de nuit, mais en plein milieu d'une place de village.

–Donc on range ses baguettes, nous sommes moldus et nous venons de la grande ville voisine « Senner », décréta Potter.

–On va aller avec des moldus ? demanda Pansy.

–Dans un bar oui, dit Potter. C'est pour ça que je vous ai dit d'amener un peu d'argent moldu si vous en aviez.

–Je peux prêter de l'argent à ceux qui en veulent, dit Granger. Je prends dix pour cent d'intérêts.

_*Pourquoi pas vingt tant que t'y es... Vas-y profite de la crise, on te dira rien.*_

–Je veux bien, commença Zacharias.

–Moi aussi, dirent Susan et Hannah en choeur.

_*Ça m'aurait étonné. *_

Potter prit la tête du groupe et mena les élèves dans un bar éclairé par un néon rouge. Ils rentrèrent et s'installèrent à une table du fond. Potter commanda aussitôt une bouteille.

–J'espère qu'il ne va pas chercher à nous saouler complètement dès le début de la soirée, dit Anthony.

–Ça ne serait pas étonnant, dit Terry.

_*Tien, ils sont réconciliés ? Ils changent rapidement d'avis les Poufsouffle. *_

Drago discuta avec les Poufsouffle jusqu'à ce que Anthony remarque quelque chose.

–Je crois que t'as un ticket avec la blonde, dit-il à Drago.

Aussitôt Drago se tourna vers Luna.

–Au bar, ajouta Anthony.

Drago regarda donc au bar où une jeune fille blonde la regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêts.

–Très jolie, commenta Zacharias.

–Je croyais que tu préférais les brunes ? dit Drago.

–En mini jupe, renchérit Terry.

Ils regardèrent Zacharias qui tentait de disparaître derrière son verre.

–Quoi ? dit Anthony avec un sourire. Y a un truc, j'suis pas au courant là.

–Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est tout le groupe de la blonde qui nous regarde en fait ? dit Zacharias distraitement.

–Change pas de sujet. C'est quoi cette histoire de brune ? Pourquoi je suis pas au courant ?

–Il a raison, coupa Terry. Le groupe nous regarde, on doit trop avoir l'air de sorciers.

–On est dans un petit village, ils s'étonnent peut-être de ne connaître aucun de nous, tenta Anthony.

–Y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, dit Drago en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la blonde qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Sa tête lui tourna légèrement, il n'en était qu'à deux verres; pas assez pour qu'il perde ses moyens, mais suffisamment pour avoir le courage d'aborder une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_*J'ai peut-être bien trouvé la fille qui me fera oublier la présence de Luna.*_

–Y a moyen de te payer un verre ? demanda-t-il à la blonde.

–Ichtunenm ?

_*Hein ?*_

–Hein ?

–Biuyteronusqa.

_*Purée une martienne.*_

–Heu... English ?

_*J'suis con, je parle anglais, si elle parlait anglais, elle m'aurait répondu en anglais.*_

–Espanol ? Français ? Portugaise ? Italiano ?

–Hertaponui, golumbulug.

–Ikéa ? D'accord, dit Drago. Donc je parie que vous n'êtes pas du coin?

–Jutiujubui.

–Oui, moi aussi, dit Drago. Donc tu bois quoi ? Bière ?

–Bière, répondit la blonde.

_*Le vrai langage universel le voici.*_

–Deux bières, annonça Drago au barman.

Surpris, il fit tomber le verre qu'il était en train de nettoyer.

–Tu es très jolie, dit Drago dès que les bières apparurent.

La blonde gloussa.

–Ubhfitu ?

–Oui je trouve que tu es très jolie, dit Drago. Et donc tu fais quoi de beau dans la vie ?

_*Non je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit, mais c'est sûrement mieux comme ça, elle n'a pas l'air d'être une lumière.*_

–Butyrepabcio.

–Ah ? Moi je suis élève à Poudlard.

Brusquement la blonde et le groupe autour d'elle se turent.

–Poudlard ? dit la fille.

–Ah tu connais ? dit Drago.

–Unbitopiul Luxor ?

_*Luxor ? Elle connaît le Luxor ? Les moldus ne peuvent pas connaître le Luxor.*_

–Hein ? Deux secondes, je reviens.

Il s'écarta du groupe qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Dès que Drago fut un peu éloigné, ils se mirent à murmurer entre eux.

–Hé, les gens là-bas, je pense qu'ils sont sorciers et qu'ils cherchent le Luxor, annonça Drago aux Serpentard.

–Vas-y, parle plus fort, je pense que le barman n'a pas tout entendu, dit Potter.

Le barman fit tomber un nouveau verre.

–Je vais voir, dit Granger.

Elle se leva et alla voir le groupe, Drago la suivit pour retrouver la blonde. Il laissa Granger se débrouiller et commanda deux autres bières pour lui et la blonde.

–D'accord, dit Granger après un moment. Vous viendrez avec nous.

–Ah bon ? dit Drago en se tenant vers elle.

–Ils viennent de Suède, lui apprit Granger. Ils ont trois jours de congé où ils peuvent sortir de l'école. Ils en ont profité pour venir ici.

–T'es Suédoise ! dit Drago à la blonde.

_*Elle est suédoise ! Merveilleux, si je l'emballe j'aurai de quoi me vanter pendant des semaines.*_

–Elle s'appelle Olga, lui apprit Granger.

–Moi je m'appelle... commença Drago.

–Je lui ai dit que tu t'appelais « cheveux laqués ».

Drago se tourna vivement vers elle.

–T'as pas fait ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas et s'éloigna vers ses amis.

–Elle c'est « vilaine garce » son nom, dit Drago à Olga.

Drago resta avec Olga un long moment. Lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il était venu avec d'autres élèves, Drago regarda la table du fond. Ron Weasley avait sortit une radio et la tapotait discrètement avec sa baguette.

–Il me semble qu'il ne reste plus que quelques minutes avant qu'on ne vous révèle la surprise, je me trompe Purplemary ? annonça la commentatrice radio.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Hermione Granger, élève de Serpentard.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------

–Non, ça va être une grande première dans l'histoire de la RITM, enchaîna Purplemary.

_*Mais c'est pas vrai !*_

Hermione arracha des mains de Ron son poste de radio, elle se retourna face au mur et éteignit d'un coup de baguette magique le poste.

–Je te rappelle que nous sommes ici incognito, dit-elle à Ron.

–Mais il n'y a que des sorciers dans ce bar, dit-il.

–Deux groupes de deux différentes écoles, ce n'est pas tout le bar, dit Hermione. Et puis le barman a l'air d'écouter ce qu'on dit.

_*Mignon d'ailleurs.*_

Le barman fit tomber un troisième verre.

_*Mais vraiment maladroit.*_

–Je vais offrir une bouteille, dit Ron.

–Bonne idée, dit Hermione.

_*Tout le monde se décrispe lentement, il ne faudrait pas que cela retombe.*_

Ron se leva, elle en profita pour se pencher vers Harry.

–Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

–Oui pourquoi ?

–Tu m'as l'air un peu lointain, expliqua-t-elle.

–Ce doit être les ASPIC.

–Bien sûr, et moi je rêve d'être Marie-Antoinette.

Harry éclata de rire.

_*Quoi ? J'étais sérieuse, c'est mon rêve !_

_Non je déconne toujours. *_

–Tu as déjà la perruque de trois mètres de haut, dit Harry.

Hermione lui lança un regard furieux.

–Ou pas, dit-il en replongeant vers son verre.

Ron revint avec une nouvelle bouteille.

_*Il serait temps d'enclencher le plan « Bonne entente entre les maisons ».*_

–Sers tout le monde et dis à ta soeur de venir par ici, ordonna Hermione.

–Pourquoi ? dit Ron surprit.

–Parce que c'est ta petite soeur et que tu l'adores.

–Mais si je lui dis de venir, tout le monde va la voir, dit Ron très ennuyé.

Hermione le regarda silencieusement.

–C'est le but ? demanda Ron.

–Ouais.

_*Il est mignon, drôle, câlin, doux.... On ne peut pas en plus lui demander d'être une flèche.*_

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron revint suivi par Ginny, elle s'installa aussitôt à coté de Hermione.

–Et je dois faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

–Rien de particulier, répondit Hermione. Ron voulait avoir de tes nouvelles. Mais tu le connais, il inventerait n'importe quoi.

–Tu crois que je vais gober ça ? dit Ginny.

–Je suis sûre que tu peux faire semblant.

_*Enfin j'espère.*_

–Donc tes cours se passent bien ? demanda Hermione.

–Très bien, dit Ginny.

–Tes amies ?

–Très bien.

–Ton avenir ?

–Très bien.

–Tes amours ?

–Très bien.

–Hein ? C'est qui ! s'indigna Ron.

_*Ça m'aurait étonné.*_

–Je n'ai pas de petit copain, dit Ginny. J'ai juste dit que ça se passait très bien.

Harry baissa légèrement la tête.

–Si ça se passe très bien, c'est que tu as un copain, insista Ron.

–Mais non, j'ai pas de copain, dit Ginny.

Elle eu un regard furtif vers Harry.

–Je suis sûr que tu mens, dit Ron.

–Même si je mentais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire !

–Ça me ferait que je serais obligé de lui casser la gueule, répondit naturellement Ron.

Harry semblait passionné par son verre de whisky-coca.

_*Ronnie sois mignon ferme ta gueule ! Mon plan va tomber à l'eau.*_

–Ron, je suis sûre que tu exagères les choses, dit Hermione.

_*On va essayer de sauver les meubles.*_

–J'exagère rien, assura Ron.

–Si sûrement, dit Harry. Mais tu ne t'en rend pas compte.

_*Harry ? Je rêve ou t'es en train de m'aider là ?*_

–Mais si tu m'as même aidé à casser la gueule à ses ex, dit Ron.

Ginny regarda Harry l'air horrifié.

_*Ben quoi ? C'est pas un scoop. Elle le sait, tous le monde le sait.*_

–C'était différent, pas pour les mêmes raisons, dit Harry qui semblait s'adresser aussi bien à Ron qu'à Ginny.

_*On se doute, Ginny n'est pas ta soeur. Ta raison à toi c'est : faire une connerie supplémentaire.*_

–Même, dit Ginny furieuse.

_* A moins que... *_

–Harry est mon ami, dit Ron, c'est normal qu'il m'aide. Imagine que l'un de tes ex parviennent à me faire mal.

–Ça aurait vraiment été dommage, dit Ginny toujours furieuse.

Elle jeta un regard déçu à Harry.

_*Non... Je me trompe, ça ne peut pas être possible. Et puis je m'en serais rendue compte.*_

–Bon je retourne avec Pansy, déclara Ginny.

–Non, coupa Hermione. On va trouver un autre sujet de conversation.

_*Il faut que je vérifie.*_

–C'est à Harry qu'on va poser des questions, dit Hermione.

–Quelles questions tu veux me poser ? dit Harry un brin paniqué.

–Quelle va être ta prochaine conquête ? demanda Hermione.

–Avec les ASPIC, j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y penser, dit Harry.

–Suffirait que tu disparaisses moins souvent et tu trouverais le temps d'y penser, dit Ron qui ne lâchait pas sa soeur des yeux.

_*Mais lui aussi il m'aide ! Je rêve ! Un merveilleux rêve... Manque plus que Malefoy tombe par terre couvert de bière et j'atteindrais le paradis.*_

–Je ne disparais pas, se défendit Harry. J'ai des trucs à faire... Le Quidditch, embêter les Gryffondor... La bibliothèque.

–La bibliothèque ? dirent Ron et Hermione en choeur.

–Oui eh bien c'est un endroit qu'il m'arrive de fréquenter, je ne vous oblige pas à me croire, dit Harry énervé.

Ron regardait Harry à présent.

–Nan, dit-il. Tu nous caches quelque chose.

_*Je retire ce que j'ai dit : Ron est une flèche.*_

–Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je vous cache ? demanda Harry faussement assuré.

Tous les quatre restèrent silencieux, c'était au tour de Ginny d'être passionnée par son verre. Elle bu une gorgée.

–T'aurais quand même pas une copine secrète ! s'indigna Ron.

Ginny toussa bruyamment, sa gorgée de whisky n'était pas passée par le bon tuyau.

_*Purée... Non... Ca ne peut pas être ça...*_

–Fort le whisky, dit Ginny. Je vais aux toilettes.

Elle disparu en un coup de vent.

–Non, je me fais des idées, dit Ron. Excuse-moi vieux. Tu peux pas avoir de copine secrète, ou alors il faut qu'elle soit très moche.

_*Ou que ce soit ta soeur. *_

–Il est un peu moins de vingt-trois heures, annonça soudain Harry. On y va ?

–Oui, dit Ron.

Harry se leva et fit signe au groupe de se lever. Hermione avança vers les suédois.

–On y va, leur dit-elle avec des signes.

_*J'ai pas du tout l'air conne.*_

–Et donc, tu t'appelles Olga, tu es suédoises et tu as dix-huit ans, dit Drago à l'une des suédoises. Maintenant on va essayer de découvrir l'un de tes passes-temps favori.

–Tyuipo.

–Passionnant, dit Drago. Moi aussi j'adore le Tyuyo. Tuyau ? Plomberie ? Tu es passionnée de plomberie ?

_*Il est quand même pas déjà bourré lui ? Et puis quand est-ce qu'il se décide à tomber par terre couvert de bière ? Il est contraignant ce garçon.*_

Harry mena le groupe de Poudlard et les suédois sur les petites routes qui menaient au Luxor.

–Tu as déjà fait le trajet une fois ? demanda Hermione.

–Non, mais ça devrait aller, dit-il. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vagabondé pendant une année dans ce genre de bled.

–C'est le whisky, expliqua Hermione.

–Ouais ça doit être ça.

Brusquement un patronus en forme de chien apparu entre deux arbres.

_*Le patronus de Sirius ! Apparemment il n'a pas confiance en l'orientation d'Harry. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.*_

–Un sinistros ! se mit à crier Pansy.

–Mais non, dit Hermione. C'est notre guide.

–C'est bizarre, dit Hannah. On dirait le chien que j'ai vu la semaine dernière à Poudlard.

Susan se retourna furieuse vers son amie.

–On avait dit qu'on ne reparlerait plus jamais de cette soirée, dit-elle.

–Pourquoi ? demanda Zacharias Smith.

–Pour rien, répondirent les filles en choeur.

Le patronus s'engagea sur le chemin, Harry le suivit aussitôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Luxor apparu devant leurs yeux. Le magicobus qui était à l'entrée s'en alla. Ils entrèrent dans la boîte et Sirius apparu rapidement devant eux.

–Je commençais à m'impatienter, dit-il. Faudrait pas louper la soirée du siècle.

–Pourquoi la soirée du siècle ? demanda Hermione.

–Nous avons deux invités de marque pour notre début de soirée et une inauguration un peu plus tard.

–Quels invités de marque ? demanda Harry.

–Eh oui, la RITM est en direct du Luxor, la discothèque des sorciers ! s'écria une voix amplifiée par un micro.

À suivre.


	42. Chapitre 42 : RITM 2ème partie

Correction zeblackmoth

Le chapitre de la RITM est coupé en deux, voici la seconde partie.

**Chapitre 42 : RITM 2ème partie. **

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Susan Bones, élève de Serdaigle.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

–Et pour l'occasion Little LN, s'est faite belle, dit une autre voix amplifiée.

–C'est Purplemary et Little LN de la RITM, cria Susan surexcitée.

–IIIIiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhh, clama Hannah.

–Faut qu'on les voie !

–Où qu'elles sont ?

Les deux filles gigotèrent sur place dans l'espoir de voir l'une des deux animatrices apparaître. Soudain Susan vit le propriétaire des lieux et se dirigea rapidement vers lui.

–Où sont-elles? lui demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

–À coté des platines de la grande salle, répondit-il. Mais vous ne pourrez pas les approcher de trop près, il y a une foule en délire autour d'elles. Et puis elles sont entourées par des sortilèges de protection.

Hannah agrippa le bras de Susan et elles foncèrent toutes les deux vers la grande salle.

–Je veux une mèche de cheveux de Purplemary, j'ai vu une photo d'elle dans la Gazette du Sorcier, dit Hannah. Ses cheveux sont trop beaux.

–Si on veut les approcher, il ne faut surtout pas que nous ayons l'air d'hystériques, dit Susan.

Elle entrèrent dans la salle, une foule sur ressorts était regroupée autour des platines du DJ. Et devant la foule, deux jeunes femmes signaient des autographes.

–IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih, cria Hannah.

–Elles sont là ! Elles sont là ! Elles sont là ! Je le crois pas ! Je le crois pas !!! Hannaaaahhhh !

–Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

_*C'est mort, on a l'air d'hystériques.*_

Susan agrippa le bras de son amie.

–Il faut qu'on les approche, déclara Susan.

–Iiiiiiihhhh !

Susan tira Hannah après elle, avança vers la foule compacte et... ne put passer devant aucun fan.

–Susan elles bougent !fit remarquer Hannah.

_*Ça arrive à tout le monde je crois. Même au__x__ mirifiques.*_

Susan regarda ses idoles, effectivement elles bougeaient. Apparemment elles cherchaient à sortir de leur protection.

_*D'accord d'accord, Susan toi devoir faire fonctionner cerveau. Elles sont sublimes. Qu'est-ce que deux filles sublimes peuvent aller faire. Petit coin ?__non elles sont trop parfaite__s__ je suis sûre qu'elles n'utilisent pas cette pièce. Et pourtant, elles vont toutes les deux dans un même endroit. C'est forcement les toilettes. C'est un truc de fille, aussi sublime__s__ qu'elles so__ie__nt, ça reste des filles ; je dois l'admettre.*_

–Viens, dit Susan en tirant Hannah dans la direction opposée des deux stars.

–Mais elles sont derrière ! s'écria Hannah.

–Fais moi confiance.

Susan mit quelques secondes à retrouver le chemin des toilettes. Elles passèrent d'abord devant les toilettes des hommes. Brusquement Susan sentit son bras s'étirer, Hannah s'était arrêtée et retenait son amie.

_*Quoi ?elle va pas déjà gerber ?*_

–Quoi ? demanda Susan.

–Y'a un mec tout nu.

–Quoi ?

–Y'a un mec tout nu dans les toilettes des hommes, expliqua Hannah.

_*Hallucination hormonale !__Franchement pourquoi un mec serait à poil dans les toilettes. Et pourquoi s'arrêter pour voir ça ?_

_Il faut étudier ça, je vais m'arrêter pour le regarder. *_

Susan revint en arrière, la porte était fermée. Une seconde plus tard, un autre type sortit des toilettes et permit aux filles de jeter un coup d'oeil. Devant un miroir un type torse nu s'examinait les tétons.

–Il n'est pas à poil, dit Susan, déçue. Il est à moitié à poil.

_*L'arnaque !__Remboursez !__même si j'ai rien pay__é__... même pas l'entrée de la boîte. Tiens c'est vrai ça, j'ai pas payé l'entrée de la boîte.*_

–Que d'hommes nus en deux jours, dit Hannah.

La veille, deux garçons de l'école avaient défilé dans le parc de l'école en tenue d'Adam.

–On sait toujours pas qui ils sont, rappela Hannah. Les deux garçons d'hier.

–Et on ne le saura jamais, commenta Susan. Allez viens elles vont arriver.

En ce début de soirée, les toilettes étaient vides.

_*Et propre__s__... ça donne envie d'être les premières à les salir. On va étaler du PQ partout et bombarder la pièce d'eau._

–Ça tombe bien, j'avais envie, dit Hannah en entrant dans une cabine.

–Non, dit Susan. Sors !

_*Elle a rien compri__s__ !__en même temps j'aurais peut-être d__û__ lui expliquer pourquoi on est ven__u__ ici.*_

–Trop tard, commenta Hannah. J'ai commencé.

_*Merci pour les détails croustillants dont je me serais bien passée.*_

À cet instant Little LN et Purplemary entrèrent dans les toilettes.

_*Oh purée.*_

–Tu ne vas pas arrêter mon pipi en plein milieu, renchérit Hannah derrière la porte.

_*Oh purée.*_

Les deux commentatrices radio échangèrent un regard amusé et se dirigèrent vers les deux dernières cabines de libres.

–Tu crois qu'il faisait quoi le mec dans les toilettes ? demanda Hannah. Je crois bien avoir vu une pince à épiler. Tu crois qu'il s'épilait les poils de téton ? Il paraît que certain mecs en ont juste à cet endroit.

–Hannah, on devrait peut-être parler de ça plus tard, suggéra Susan.

Elle sortit de la cabine en poussant un long soupir de soulagement.

–Ça fait du bien, dit-elle.

Susan se lança dans une série de signes pour désigner les deux autres cabines de toilettes.

–Quoi ? t'as déjà envie de dégobiller ?demanda Hannah. C'est pas sérieux ça. On n'en est qu'à trois verres. On n'a pas le droit de tomber par terre avant Drago. Il est à cinq minimum et l'abruti a fait des mélanges. À croire que les garçons perdent leurs neurones face à des blondes.

_*Heu... *_

–Hannah ? dit Susan.

–Quoi ?

–Tu es blonde.

D'une des cabines un éclat de rire retentit.

–C'est son pipi qui la fait rire ? demanda Hannah.

–Hannah tais-toi, murmura Susan.

–Pourquoi ?

–Ce sont elles, chuchota Susan.

–Elles qui ? demanda Hannah d'une voix forte.

La porte d'une des toilettes s'ouvrit.

–Bonsoir, dit Purplemary.

Hannah écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche dans une parfaite imitation de poisson rouge ; puis elle murmura une série de jurons sans quitter son idole des yeux.

–C'est sympa cette boite, commenta Purplemary.

–Ouais, répondit Susan.

_* J'ai parlé à Purplemary ! J'ai parlé à Purplemary.*_

Little Ln sortit à son tour des toilettes.

–Très sympa, renchérit-elle. La musique est bien et les toilettes sont propres.

–On juge toujours la qualité d'une boite à la propreté de ses toilettes, dit Hannah abasourdie.

–On devrait y aller, dit Purplemary avec un grand sourire. Nous sommes attendues.

Les deux stars sortirent des toilettes plantant Hannah et Susan.

–Est-ce que j'ai parlé de pipi et de propreté de toilettes aux grandes Purplemary et Little Ln ? demanda Hannah effarée.

–J'ai essayé de t'arrêter ! s'écria Susan. Mais apparemment tu mourrais d'envie de leur faire partager tes impressions sur l'épilation de téton.

–Oh non ! Elles ont aussi entendu ça !

–Je le crains.

Hannah regarda la cuvette des toilettes comme si l'envie de se jeter dedans la submergeait soudain.

–On va retrouver le groupe ? proposa Susan. Il doit déjà y avoir des bouteilles de commandées.

Hannah était toujours sous le choc, elle suivit Susan jusqu'à la banquette où les élèves de Poudlard avaient été rassemblés. Ils étaient installés dans le coin le plus discret de la discothèque comme la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus il y a un peu moins d'un mois. Hannah et Susan se firent servir des verres pendant qu'elles racontaient aux autres ce qui venait de leur arriver. Même Hermione Granger semblait écouter, discrètement évidement. Terry et Anthony semblaient à nouveau fâchés et buvaient verre sur verre.

–On va faire un tour ? demanda Hannah. J'en ai marre d'être assise.

Elles retournèrent faire un tour dans la boîte, à présent les fans qui se ruaient pour voir les deux animatrices radio de plus près leur paraissaient bien peu honorables.

_*Nous, nous avons fréquenté ces stars !*_

Elles se posèrent devant la piste de danse ou quelques rares courageux inauguraient la piste.

–Salut !

Susan se retourna et se trouva face à un jeune garçon. Trop jeune garçon.

–Comment tu t'appelles ?demanda-t-il.

–Je m'appelle « trop vieille pour toi », répondit Susan.

–J'ai quatorze ans, dit-il.

–C'est bien ce que je dis.

Un autre garçon du même âge apparu aux cotés de Hannah.

–Y'a un concert des Teletubbies dans le coin ? demanda Hannah.

–Vous êtes méchantes, dit le second garçon. On sort souvent en boite, on a sûrement plus de maturité que les garçons de votre âge.

_*Toi t'es là depuis trente seconde__s__ !*_

–En même temps, c'est pas trop dur, commenta Hannah.

–Comment vous avez fait pour entrer ? demanda Susan.

–Nos cousins, ils nous font rentrer toutes les semaines.

–Vous ne devriez pas être à l'école ? demanda Susan.

–On fait les cours à domicile.

–D'accord.

_*Donc il__s__ loupe__nt__ l'ambiance de folie de Poudlard, les pauvres... c'est ironique pour ceux qu'on__t__ pas pigé.*_

–Alors y'a moyen de vous payer un verre ?

Susan et Hannah se regardèrent, elles haussèrent les sourcils en choeur.

_*Les synchros du sourcil, __c'__est notre nom.*_

–On aurait trop peur de frôler le détournement de mineur, déclara Susan. Passez une bonne soirée.

Hannah l'entraînait déjà au loin avec de grande enjambée, malgré ses hauts talons.

_*Ce qui est assez fendart.*_

–Quatorze ans ! Non mais vraiment ! Déclara-t-elle essouflée. On ne peut pas attirer la gamme au-dessus ?

Elles passèrent par le passage de la Grèce. Où Drago discutait avec sa suédoise. Leurs visages étaient vraiment très près l'un de l'autre.

–Impact dans...cinq... quatre... troisdeuxun.

Drago embrassa la jeune fille blonde qu'il connaissait depuis trois heures à peine. Hannah changea de cible :

–Franchement est-ce que nous les filles on peut comme ça lâcher ses potes pour aller avec un mec ? demanda-t'elle.

–Je suppose, dit Susan.

Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley passèrent à coté de Drago toujours en train d'embrasser la suédoise.

_*Elles vont au toilettes. Comment je le sais ?__logique, elles sont deux et marchent assez rapidement. Et vi, on dirait pas mais j'ai de la logique.*_

–Sérieusement, continua Hannah alors qu'elles arrivaient dans la salle R'n'B. Est-ce qu'on peut sortir avec un mec juste comme ça en claquant des doigts ! Non, nous les filles nous avons besoin de plus de...

Susan se tourna vers son amie devenue silencieuse.

_*Et bien Hannah__?__les neurones se sont enr__ay__és ?*_

Hannah regardait vers le bar, un garçon brun grand avec de larges épaules la regardait avec un sourire. Soudain il se leva et vint vers elle.

–Salut, dit-il. Je m'appelle John.

_* John ?c'est tellement peu commun pour un anglais.*_

–Salut John, répondit Hannah.

–Elles doivent être jalouses, dit John.

–Qui ça ?

–Les autres blondes, parce que tu es de loin la plus jolie blonde de la soirée, dit John.

Hannah se mit à glousser.

_*Hannah ?__ T__u glousses ?__ C__'est un monde qui s'écroule pour moi là.*_

–Je t'offre un verre ? proposa John. Si ça n'ennuie pas ton amie que je t'arrache à elle.

–Vas-y arrache-la...

–Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda John en entraînant Hannah.

–Hannah.

–C'est très joli. Comme ton sourire.

_*Ce mec __a__ tout compri__s__ et il n'a rien oublié. Attendre deux secondes, choper le regard de la fille, mettre un prénom sur son visage, faire des compliments et surtout ne pas oubli__er__ d'être gentil avec la copine derrière. Vraiment il a tout compri__s__.*_

Hannah s'installa donc avec John sur une banquette pas très loin. Susan décida de retrouver le groupe, elle s'installa auprès de Zac, le pauvre garçon avait l'air de s'ennuyer un peu. Susan lui décrivit les convictions de Hannah et avec quelle rapidité elle les avait enfreint.

–Tu pourrais jeter des coups d'oeil de temps en temps à Hannah ? lui demanda Susan. Le mec a l'air d'avoir un plan drague trop bien préparé.

–Si tu veux, dit Zac vaporeux.

–D'ailleurs, on devrait aller les voir maintenant, je ne suis pas très sûre...

Susan se leva d'un bond, Zac se leva à son tour à contre-coeur.

_*Je bouscule son programme de la soirée : rester toute la soirée sur la banquette à ne rien faire.*_

–Elle est grande tu sais, dit-il.

–Elle est bourrée, elle est stupide quand elle est bourrée.

–Elle n'est pas déjà bourrée ! dit Zac ahuri.

_* Non, elle n'est pas bourrée, très légèrement éméchée va-t-on dire.*_

Susan et Zac s'éloignaient du groupe de Poudlard. Hannah et John discutaient toujours sur la banquette.

–Va te présenter à John, dit Susan.

–Hein ? et pourquoi ?

–Pour qu'il sache qu'un type est prêt à lui péter la gueule s'il fait du mal à Hannah.

–Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de péter la gueule à qui que ce soit, avoua Zac.

_*Sans b__l__ague ?Roh Zac c'est tellement surprenant que ton courage habituel soit feint. *_

–L'important, c'est qu'il le croie.

–Mais je lui dis quoi ?

–Tu n'as qu'à saluer Hannah, en faisant genre tu viens d'arriver.

–Mais il pourrait me prendre pour un concurrent, je ne vais pas casser le coup de Hannah parce que t'as peur pour elle.

–Présente-toi comme mon copain, suggéra Susan.

Zac s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Susan.

–Quoi ? j'suis pas assez jolie pour toi ? dit-elle.

–Je n'ai pas dit ça, je suis surpris c'est tout.

_*Il n'a pas dit que j'étais jolie... il aurait d__û__, maintenant je suis vexée.*_

Zac passa sa main dans celle de Susan et l'entraîna vers Hannah et son soupirant.

_*Ça y est il est décidé.*_

–Salut Hannah, dit-il. Désolé de ne pas avoir commencé la soirée avec vous. Je viens d'arriver.

–Sa... lut, dit Hannah surprise.

–Salut, dit Zac en tendant une main à John. Je suis Zac, le petit ami de Susan.

_*À l'aise le garçon... presque flippant.*_

John lui serra la main avec un sourire.

–John.

_*Je crois que tout le monde sait comment tu t'appelles à présent.*_

–Bon on trouve une banquette où se bécoter ? demanda Zac à Susan.

_*Trop à l'aise... ça y est je flippe.*_

Hannah tenta de cacher son fou rire pendant que Zac et Susan s'éloignaient.

–T'en as pas un peu trop fait ?dit Susan.

–Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux.

Il lâcha vivement la main Susan.

–Je t'ai vexé ? demanda Susan inquiète.

_*Moi en tout cas, je suis vexée. Vous avez vu a quelle vitesse il m'a lâché la main ?*_

–Non, mais je suis en chasse, et je ne voudrais pas qu'on croit qu'on sort ensemble, expliqua Zac.

_*Y'a trente seconde tu imitais un cachalot sur la banquette, et maintenant tu t'agites comme un lièvre ?__oui, j'aime bien les métaphores animales.*_

–À d'accord, tu as déjà une proie ? demanda-t-elle.

–Peut-être...

Zac regardait la piste de danse sur laquelle Pansy dansait avec un garçon.

–Ou pas, ajouta Zac.

–Et maintenant, dit Purplemary aux platines. Nous allons vous passer un morceau très actuel et très moldu.

De l'autre côté de la piste, un autre garçon regardait Pansy.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Terry Boot, élève de Poufsouffle. **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

–Le dernier Bob Sinclar ! déclara Little LN.

Une chanson rythmée retentit, d'un coup la piste se remplit, Terry vit même Susan Bones entraîner Zacharias Smith sur la piste. Le garçon qui dansait aux cotés de Pansy profita du nouveau rythme de la chanson pour se rapprocher d'elle.

_*Elle réalise qu'il veut juste la sauter ?*_

Le garçon déposa un bisou dans le cou de Pansy. Elle se mit à rire et le repoussa gentiment. Lorsque la chanson fut terminée Pansy sortit de la piste, attrapa Susan Bones et toutes les deux s'éloignèrent en direction des toilettes. Sur la piste le prétendant de Pansy dansait toujours tout en guettant sa proie.

_*Héhé, le pauvre. Il ne sait pas encore que je ne veux pas qu'il flirte avec Pansy. Du moins, je crois que c'est que je veux, j'ai l'esprit un peu embrouillé. Je me demande pourquoi.*_

Terry avança péniblement sur la piste, il réalisa soudain qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop bu. Sa mini-dispute avec Anthony avait rempli son verre à chaque fois qu'il était vide.

–Salut mon gars, dit Terry.

–Salut, répondit-il surpris.

–Tu vois la fille en robe rouge ?

–Ouais, on peut difficilement la louper, dit-il.

–Elle est belle, hein ?

–Ouais, elle est bonne, dit le garçon.

–Ouais, dit Terry. Ben tu vois c'est une très bonne amie à moi, alors si tu l'approches t'auras de mes nouvelles. Et je te préviens j'suis pas seul.

–Tu ne me fais pas peur, dit le garçon.

–Tu devrais, répondit Anthony en passant un bras autour du cou de Terry. Parce qu'il est terrifiant le Terry.

_*Et c'est mon copain, il est beau hein ?*_

–Et lui aussi, répondit Terry en désignant Anthony.

Le garçon regarda Anthony et s'attarda sur les muscles de ses bras.

_*Oui je sais mon mec est mignon et bien foutu.*_

–Pfff, de toutes façons y'en a plein des filles.

–Raison de plus pour oublier Pansy, dit Terry.

Il s'éloigna et disparu dans l'autre salle. Quelques secondes plus tard Pansy et Susan revinrent. Pansy chercha son prétendant des yeux, puis elle fila danser avec Susan. Zac avait déjà disparu depuis un moment.

_* ça va apparemment Pansy n'en a rien à secouer de ce mec.*_

–Tu ne m'en veux plus ?demanda Terry.

–Non, jusqu'à la prochaine fois, répondit Anthony.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de son petit-ami.

–Heu... on va prendre un verre ? suggéra Terry.

Anthony soupira avec lassitude et le suivit au bar. Ils commandèrent deux verres qu'ils burent en silence. Ils regardèrent Drago et l'une des suédoises rejoindre la piste de danse. Drago semblait un peu éméché, il effectuait une danse horriblement ridicule dans le but de faire rire la Suédoise.

_*Et ça marche.*_

–On va sur la piste ?demanda Anthony au bout d'un moment.

–Ok.

Les deux garçons s'avancèrent vers Pansy et Susan qui dansaient. Lorsque Pansy les vit arriver, elle baissa les yeux en plein transe musicale. Une demie-chanson plus tard, les slows arrivèrent Anthony agrippa Susan sans lui demander son avis. Ils dansèrent au milieu de la piste.

_*Ne surtout pas penser au fait que c'est son ex... Je devrais plutôt penser à un moyen de l'embêter comme il m'embête.*_

–Pansy tu danses avec moi ?demanda Terry.

Sans attendre de réponse, il passa ses bras autour d'elle.

–Tu n'as pas peur que ta copine secrète qui est un mec, soit jaloux ?demanda Pansy à son l'oreille.

_*Quoi __? C__omment elle__…__ah oui c'est vrai. *_

–Comment tu l'as su ? demanda simplement Terry.

–On parlait de je sais plus quoi et pour parler de ton amoureuse secrète tu as utilisé « il » au lieu de « elle ».

–Ah d'accord. Tu n'as rien dit à personne ?

–Non, je suis beaucoup trop mal à l'aise pour ça, avoua Pansy.

_* à la réflexion, c'est vrai qu'elle ne me regarde pas dans les yeux et qu'elle semble un peu tendue. C'est peut-être aussi lié au fait que je suis complètement collé à elle.*_

–Ne dis rien à personne s'il te plaît, dit Terry. C'est assez embarrassant comme situation.

–Ça n'arrivera pas, assura Pansy. Ça me gêne trop.

–Au point de ne plus être mon amie ? demanda Terry en marchant sur le pied de sa cavalière.

–Non, répondit Pansy avec une grimace de douleur. Du moment qu'on évite de parler de tes amours... peut-être dans quelques temps. Mais pour le moment, ça me gêne trop. Mais je veux bien savoir qui est le « il ».

–Je vais encore garder ça pour moi, dit Terry. Tu sais, moi je t'aime bien et j'aime bien tes histoires d'amours. D'ailleurs, raconte-moi le dernier épisode.

–Eh bien je suis venue ici juste pour me faire draguer, je me disais que ça me ferait du bien. Et ça n'a pas loupé, j'ai l'impression que le monde m'appartient.

_*C'est l'alcool ça, cocotte.*_

–Le dernier était très gentil, il s'intéressait à moi, raconta Pansy. Il devait m'attendre sur la piste pendant que j'allais au toilette, mais il a disparu.

–Je suis désolé, dit Terry.

_*C'est de ma faute je crois non ?je crois que j'ai oublié ce qu'il __s__'est passé__ pendant__ les dix dernières minutes...je crois hein, j'suis pas sur.*_

–Ça n'a aucune importance, dit Pansy. De toute façon ce n'était pas l'homme de ma vie. Alors au suivant !

Elle éclata de rire.

_*Elle est complètement bourrée ou alors complètement... Pansy.*_

Terry releva la tête, presque tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient rassemblés autour de la piste et regardaient les deux couples avec beaucoup d'intérêts.

_*Ils croient quoi ?__que je flirte avec Pansy et Anthony avec Susan. Ils se plantent royalement.*_

La chanson s'arrêta, Terry serra Pansy très fort.

–Merci d'avoir dansé avec moi, tu sais que je t'adore.

Anthony et Susan s'étaient relâchés et les regardaient. Terry s'approcha de Susan et la prit à son tour dans ses bras.

–Toi aussi je t'adore, dit-il.

À coté de la piste, parmi les élèves hilares qui regardaient la scène, Luna était plus neutre et un peu déconnectée de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

_*Elle aussi je l'adore.*_

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

–Je t'adore ma petite Luna, dit-il.

–Terry Boot serait-il complètement bourré ?demanda Hermione Granger.

–On dirait, répondit Ron Weasley.

Ginny Weasley se tenait à coté de Luna, elle riait aux éclats et peinait à tenir debout.

–Je m'absente deux minutes et Terry se donne en spectacle, dit Hannah en rejoignant le groupe.

_*Oh Hannah, je la connais encore moins que les autres mais je l'adore. Je vais lui dire.*_

–Hannah, dit-il en tendant les bras vers elle.

Il s'apprêtait à enlacer une Hannah stupéfaite lorsque Anthony le retint.

–Bon tu vas pas toutes les faire si ? dit-il furieux.

–Pourquoi t'es jaloux ? s'écria Terry.

–Ben ouais.

Terry s'approcha vivement de lui et l'embrassa.

Ginny Weasley avait cessé de rire, les Serpentard arrêtèrent leurs commentaires idiots, Hannah était encore plus stupéfaite, Luna avait un petit sourire, seule Susan n'affichait aucune expression sur son visage.

_*Bon ben je crois que demain toute l'école saura que nous sommes ensemble. Au moins maintenant, Anthony et moi n'auront plus de motif pour nous disputer. C'est le bon coté... le seul je suppose.*_


	43. Chapter 43

relecture de darkmorgoth. ( Un grand merci à lui et à ses corrections express, c'est grâce à lui que le chapitre arrive dès maintenant).

**Chapitre 43 : Flash, 1ère partie.**

-----------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Ron Weasley, élève de Serpentard.**_

-----------------------------------------------------

Du coin de l'œil Ron vit un puissant flash blanc éclairer un angle de la salle. Anthony et Terry s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, cessant leur très surprenant baiser.

_*C'était quoi ça ? J'ai halluciné ? C'est pas possible, Boot et Goldstein n'ont pas pu s'embrasser ! *_

Ron se tourna vers Harry et Hermione, eux aussi paraissaient stupéfaits par ce qui venait de ce passer sous leurs yeux.

_*C'était quoi ça ?*_

–Je pense que vous avez trop picolé, insinua Hermione en direction de Terry et Anthony.

–Je ne crois pas, dit Pansy.

Terry Boot se tourna vers la Gryffondor avec un léger sourire.

–Le mystère n'aura pas été bien long, dit-il à Pansy.

–Non, c'est vrai.

–On va au bar ? proposa Anthony.

_*C'était quoi ça ?*_

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent, suivis par quelques curieux qui voulaient en savoir plus. Il ne restait plus que les serpentards au bord de la piste de danse.

_*C'était quoi ça ?*_

Ils s'éloignèrent à leur tour sur une banquette toute proche. Ron se secoua les idées pour ne plus penser à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer qu'Harry le regardait avec insistance.

_*Quoi ? Tu veux imiter Terry et Anthony ? Je te préviens je ne suis pas du tout d'accord..._

_Oh non, je viens de l'imaginer.*_

Harry fit un coup de tête en direction de la piste.

_*Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on aille danser un slow ? T'es pas fou on aurait l'air con !*_

Harry fit un autre signe de tête en direction d'Hermione.

_*Ahhhhhh tu veux que j'invite Hermione à danser... C'est sûr que j'aurais l'air moins con avec elle ; la prenant elle dans mes bras plutôt que toi... Beurk... beurk.*_

–Bon je vais prendre un verre, déclara Harry en disparaissant.

_*Il veut que j'invite Hermione à danser, c'est pour ça qu'il nous laisse seuls. Bonne idée, les couples dansent parfois ensemble et moi et Hermione sommes un couple. Enfin je crois... enfin non j'en suis sûr.*_

Elle ricana tout en observant l'un des couples de la piste.

_*Donc je me lève, je lui tends la main... et si elle me rembarre tout le monde va le voir.*_

Elle se frotta l'arcade de l'oeil.

_*Il faut que je lui parle. Alors je dis : « Tu danses ? »... comme un de ces jeunes crétins qui invite une fille qu'il ne connaît pas lors de sa première boum.*_

Hermione commença à se ronger les ongles.

_*Je la connais bien, on est déjà ensemble. Alors il faut plutôt que je lui sorte un « Tu as peut-être envie de danser ? »... pour qu'elle se rende bien compte que je n'en pas envie.*_

Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

_*Ou alors je lui dis « Tiens si on allait danser ! »... Genre je viens de remarquer qu'ils passaient des slows.*_

Elle se réinstalla dans le fond de la banquette. Soudain des fesses apparurent devant la vision de Ron en lui barrant la vue.

–Tu veux danser ? demanda à Hermione le propriétaire des fesses.

_*Eh ! Mais laisse-moi le temps de le faire, enflure.*_

Aussitôt Ron se leva, s'installa à coté d'Hermione et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune sorcière.

–Mon petit-ami n'apprécierait pas je pense, déclara Hermione.

_*Petit-ami ?brrr*_

Le garçon disparut aussitôt.

–On va danser ? demanda naturellement Ron.

_*Hé, j'ai réussi !*_

–Pardon ? demanda Hermione.

–Aller danser sur la piste, dit Ron gêné. Un slow... tous les deux.

–Je n'aime pas trop ça, dit Hermione. Le fait d'être collé sans rien faire. Autant dégoter une banquette à l'abri des regards et y aller franchement.

_*C'est beaucoup mieux, je te l'accorde.*_

–Alors on va sur une banquette à l'abri des regards, suggéra-t-il.

–Non, on va aller danser, dit-elle. J'ai peut-être changé d'avis depuis la dernière fois.

_*Raté.*_

Elle se leva, et Ron fut bien forcé de l'imiter.

–Promis, après on va se trouver une banquette tranquille, dit-elle.

_*OUUAAIISS. Je vais avoir droit à mon bécotage. *_

Ils rejoignirent la piste de danse, un instant plus tard, Ron passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa copine. Hermione se rapprocha encore plus de Ron pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

_*Héééé... ouais...c'est cool.*_

Au bord de la piste, un type se prenait en photo avec ses potes.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Luna Lovegood, élève de Poufsouffle.**_

---------------------------------------------------------

Luna vit un flash. Elle en chercha l'origine lorsqu'elle vit Ron et Hermione en train de danser sur la piste.

_*Sont mignons les amoureux.* _songea Luna.

Elle continua d'avancer dans la pénombre de la discothèque.

_* J'aime bien cet endroit, les gens sont plus sociaux, plus libres... ce doit être à cause de l'alcool. J'en suis à trois verres en cinq heures... d'après Ginny ce n'est vraiment pas beaucoup, pourtant je ne marche pas très droit.*_

Ginny avait abandonné Luna pour aller se bécoter avec Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci s'était libéré de Ron et Hermione quelques instants plus tôt. Luna continua de regarder autour d'elle, elle se figea devant Drago; il embrassait une jeune fille blonde un peu plus loin. Luna sentit un petit pincement étrange au fond d'elle.

_*Jalousie ?non, si j'étais jalouse j'aurais une étrange réaction et je n'en ai pas.*_

En effet Luna n'eut pas d'autre réaction que de se remettre en route pour rejoindre la banquette réservée aux élèves de Poudlard. Seul Zac y était encore assis, il remplissait son verre avec le contenu d'une bouteille sombre.

–Tu passes une bonne soirée ? demanda Luna.

–Une soirée pourrie de chez pourrie ! Pansy se fait draguer par tout ce qui bouge, répondit aussitôt Zac. Pas étonnant, c'est une très jolie fille, mais comme je suis trop con, je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard.

–Il n'est pas trop tard, assura Luna. Ces garçons qu'elle rencontre, elle les oubliera très vite. Elle fait juste ça pour se changer les idées.

–Tu crois ? demanda-t-il.

–J'en suis certaine, garantit Luna.

–C'est vrai que tu as souvent raison, dit-il en hoquetant.

Il servit le verre de Luna.

–Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Terry et Anthony ? demanda Zac. Susan et Hannah sont venues me raconter un truc complètement ouf. Mais elles sont bourrées et Hannah est toute fière de flirter avec un mec qui a p'tête ben cinq ans de plus qu'elle.

–Ils se sont embrassés, dit Luna.

–Pourquoi faire ? demanda-t-il ahuri.

–Parce qu'ils s'aiment ! répondit Luna radieuse.

–Et alors ? intervint Zac. Moi aussi j'aime mes potes, c'est pas pour autant que je les embrasse. Toi aussi je t'aime bien, je ne suis pourtant pas en train de t'embrasser.

*_Je me demande ce que ça fait... d'embrasser un garçon.*_

–C'est différent, répondit-elle. Terry et Anthony s'aiment d'amour, ils forment un couple depuis quelques petites semaines maintenant.

–QUOI ! cria Zac.

Il se redressa vivement en renversant son verre sur le sol.

–Mais c'est impossible qu'ils soient... gays, murmura Zac. On s'en serait rendu compte.

–Moi je m'en suis rendu compte.

–Toi t'es spéciale, répondit-il en remplissant de nouveau son verre.

_*C'est une forme de compliment ? ou juste une remarque ? *_

–Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Zac. C'est hallucinant.

Le regard de Luna se fit plus lointain, elle décrochait peu à peu de la conversation ; alors que Zac continuait de parler.

_*Mmh ? y'a de plus en plus de monde sur la piste. Tiens il est marrant celui-là.*_

–Regarde, y'a un type avec des chaussures jaunes fluorescentes, annonça Luna.

Zac s'arrêta de parler et cligna des yeux. Il regarda en direction de la piste, où un garçon dansait effectivement avec des chaussures jaunes fluorescentes. Zac haussa un sourcil réprobateur.

–Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit-il. C'est hallucinant, ce type n'a aucun goût, c'est ridicule.

–Moi je les aime bien ces chaussures, dit Luna.

Zac ne répondit pas, il eut un petit sourire en coin. D'un coup, son sourire se figea, ses yeux étaient dirigés vers l'entrée de la salle ; Luna regarda à son tour. Une Pansy rayonnante venait d'entrer, plusieurs garçons tournèrent la tête vers elle. Pansy était accompagnée de Susan Bones, les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Zac grogna et vida son verre cul sec.

–Il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles la voir, suggéra Luna.

–Je suis saoul, avoua Zac. Je n'irai sûrement pas lui parler dans cet état.

–Alors demain.

–Demain j'aurai la gueule de bois, dit-il en remplissant un nouveau verre.

–Et dans la semaine, tu trouveras peut-être une seconde pour aller lui parler? suggéra-t-elle.

–Et toi quand-est-ce que tu parles au décoloré ?

–J'ai essayé plein de fois de lui parler, dit Luna. Il ne veut plus être mon ami. Et puis en ce moment, il embrasse une fille.

Zac but cul-sec son verre.

_*Ça fait deux verres en peu de temps, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit quelque chose de raisonnable. C'est une chose de boire pour s'amuser, mais là il boit pour s'abrutir. Pauvre Zac.*_

–Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire, aller voir le décoloré, dit-il en s'arrêtant pour roter. Pis tu lui fais : « hey Décoloré ! Si on sortait ensemble ! ».

–Je ne peux pas faire ça, arrêta Luna. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec personne.

–C'est justement pour ça qu'il ne t'en voudra pas d'être hyper maladroite et sans aucune subtilité.

–Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-elle.

–Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sincèrement étonné.

–Mais moi ce que je veux c'est être son amie, rien d'autre.

–Mais il ne veut plus que vous soyez amis, rappela-t-il. Si tu veux continuer à le côtoyer ça peut être une solution.

Zac s'enfonça dans la banquette, une main sur l'estomac.

–Je ne saurais pas comment m'y prendre, se plaint Luna.

–Le décoloré est un gentil garçon, si tu lui dis que tu sais pas comment faire, il voudra bien t'aider, affirma Zac. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander de t'expliquer les choses ; et puis tu peux être sûre qu'il ne profitera pas de toi. Il est bien trop propre sur lui pour l'envisager.

Luna se renversa dans son siège, songeuse.

_*C'est vrai que je pourrais faire ça. Après tout je n'ai plus rien à perdre.*_

–Si je vais voir Drago et que je lui dis ça, dit-elle. Toi tu vas voir Pansy et tu lui dis que tu as réagi stupidement et que tu veux être avec elle.

Zac toussa bruyamment en recrachant son whisky, il se redressa vivement.

–Oula ! dit-il. Attends...attends... parce que hein...c'est pas hein...

–Tu le fais, je le fais. On fait un pacte, décréta Luna.

Zac posa brutalement son verre sur la table.

–Doucement avec les pactes ! arrêta t-il. On est sorciers, faut y aller mollo avec les pactes.

–On fait un pacte non-magique, dit Luna. Un truc sur l'honneur.

–Sur l'honneur ? dit Zac peu emballé.

Il se resservit un nouveau verre et rempli celui de Luna au passage.

–D'accord, dit-il. Je vais parler à Pansy et toi au décoloré. Et ça avant... le 15 juin, c'est jeudi. Donc avant jeudi !

Il leva son verre et fit signe à Luna de l'imiter. Tous les deux levèrent leurs verres et burent quelques gorgées.

_*J'ai la tête qui tourne.*_

–Je ne me sens pas très bien, averti Zac en tenant son estomac. Il faudrait que j'aille au toilette.

Il se leva et retomba sur son siège, Luna se pencha vers lui.

–Je vais t'aider.

Avec l'aide de Luna, Zac parvint à atteindre les toilettes.

–Promets-moi, que tu ne diras à personne que tu m'as aidé alors que je vomissais lamentablement, réclama Zac la tête au-dessus des toilettes.

_*Pourquoi ?il est malade, il a le droit, et j'ai le droit de l'aider.*_

–Promis.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils repartaient vers la banquette. En chemin, ils virent une nouvelle porte dans le passage de la Grèce. Luna, curieuse y entraîna Zac.

–Une salle pour vieux ! dit-il ébahi.

Luna regarda la nouvelle salle. Une pancarte saluait l'arrivée d'une salle « ambiance années 80 ». sur la piste les danseurs semblaient tous plus âgés que la moyenne (NA : ils avaient au moins vingt ans, les vioques !). Elle reconnut le propriétaire des lieux en train de parler au père de Harry Potter ; ainsi qu'à une femme rousse très jolie. Bien qu'on percevait une lueur de cruauté dans ses yeux.

Sur une banquette, Luna aperçut Hannah en compagnie d'un garçon. Luna fut aveuglée une seconde par un flash blanc.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Hannah Abbot, élève de Serdaigle.**_

------------------------------------------------------

Hannah entr'aperçut Zac accompagné de Luna Lovegood.

_*Roh, ZacZac trompe Susan avec une autre, quel vilain garnement.*_

–Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que tu fais dans la vie ? demanda John.

_*Logique, je n'ai rien trouvé de cohérent à inventer.*_

–Je suis étudiante, dit Hannah. En ce moment, je fais un stage au ministère de la magie.

_*Un stage au ministère de la magie... la classe à Dallas, sérieux.*_

–ça doit être passionnant, dit John. Dans quel département ?

_*Le département de : « il me faut une idée très vite ».*_

Hannah regarda furtivement autour d'elle, son regard s'arrêta sur un sorcier qui effectuait des acrobaties au centre de la piste.

–Le département des Jeux et Sports magiques, dit Hannah.

–Alors tu es une passionnée de quidditch ?demanda John.

_*Euh... ouais... des joueurs surtout... enfin des abdos des joueurs masculins pour être précise.*_

Hannah sourit pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

–Tu travailles au bureau des ligues Britannique et Irlandaise de quidditch ? demanda John.

_*Oula, on va éviter de le lancer sur le quidditch, je serais trop vite démasquée.*_

–Non, répondit Hannah. Je fais mon stage au secrétariat du club officiel des Bavboules.

_*Même quand je m'invente une vie, je choisis un truc qui craint.*_

Le visage de John perdit un peu de sa superbe.

–Ça doit très intéressant tout de même, dit John. Et puis, ça te met un pied dans le département.

_*Rien à secouer du département des jeux et Sport magique. Moi je me vois bien patronne d'un bar, je pourrais faire la fête tous les soirs. Peut-être que Sirius Black voudrait bien m'engager pour débuter.*_

–Oui, c'est ce que je me dis.

_* Je me dis surtout que je ferais mieux de changer fissa le sujet de notre conversation.*_

–Et toi ? à part vendre tes trucs... tu fais quoi ?

_*En fait, j'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il vendait... ses sourires peut-être. Il peut, ils sont craquants.*_

–Ben là, je te regarde, dit John d'une voix douce. Et je me demande si tu accepterais qu'on trouve un coin plus tranquille.

_*Hein ?! non... enfin oui ! mais non ! on se calme, on se calme... _

_J'SUIS PAS CALME LA !*_

–Je ne voudrais pas trop m'éloigner, dit Hannah. Susan et Zac pourraient partir sans moi s'ils ne me voient pas. Il leur arrive souvent d'avoir des pulsions urgentes.

_*Ahahahaaaaaaaaaaahhhhahahahahahah.*_

John sourit et reprit.

–On ne sortira pas de la boîte alors, dit-il.

Il se leva et tendit une main à Hannah.

_*Bon si on sort pas de la boîte... je ne crains rien. Au pire, je suis une sorcière... sorcière qui est même capable de transformer un furet en vol de flamands roses lors d'un examen de BUSE. Alors franchement...*_

Hannah prit la main de John, il l'entraîna hors de la salle. Il s'arrêta prêt des toilettes, une palissade rendait un coin invisible pour les gens. Il y attira Hannah, il la coinça contre le mur et...

_*Il m'embrasse là ! Il m'embrasse là ! Je me fais embrasser par un mec super giga canon. *_

Quelques instants plus tard, des sorciers débarquèrent et s'installèrent à une banquette tout près d'eux. Ils n'étaient plus invisible.

–Viens.

John entraîna Hannah hors de leur cachette.

_*Où il compte trouver une autre cachette ?parce qu'on doit pas être les seuls à se bécoter.*_

John entraîna Hannah dans les toilettes pour handicapés ; toilettes mixtes, à part des autres et surtout presque jamais utilisées. John ferma la porte à clef et sans préambule se jeta sur les lèvres de Hannah.

_*J'suis la seule à trouver ça crade et pas tout romantique ?*_

Il détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Hannah pour s'attaquer à son cou.

_*J'espère que ce n'est pas un vampire... non je n'en serais rendu compte... quoique. *_

Dans le doute, Hannah invita John à la ré-embrasser. Il ne se fit pas prier et resserra son étreinte, lorsque soudain.

_*C'est quoi ça ?il a une main sur mon eins droit !mais il n'a pas le droit, on se connaît depuis deux minutes.*_

Hannah ne bougea pas, les baisers de John avait le don de lui ôter tous neurones.

_*Hey ! Mais ça, c'est mon eins gauche ! il me tripote carrément là. Il se croit où ?à la foire du eins ?*_

Hannah ne fit rien de plus, elle continuait d'embrasser son super giga canon.

_*Oups, il a fait express de frôler cette partie de mon anatomie ?*_

John caressait à présent les cheveux de Hannah. L'autre main de John disparue, pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard.

_*ELLE EST ICI ! et elle ne devrait pas y être, c'est super privé ça... il faut que je bouge... en même temps, je porte un jeans pas une jupe. Et puis il embrasse tellement bien. *_

Un léger cliquetis se fit entendre.

_*Tiens on ouvre un truc ? la serrure de la porte ? non, ce n'est pas ce cliquetis. Pourtant, je connais ce cliquetis.*_

A nouveau le cliquetis résonna.

_*Purée, c'est le bruit de la boucle de ma ceinture !*_

Hannah repoussa vivement John.

–Un soucis ?

Hannah regarda son pantalon, John avait bien tenté de défaire la ceinture qui avait opposé quelques réticences.

_*Brave petite.*_

–Oui, dit Hannah. Enfin non, mais... c'est les toilettes... je trouve ça vraiment trop peu personnel.

_*Mon corps est très personnel aussi.*_

–Il y a un hôtel moldu pas très loin, on peut y aller, suggéra John.

_*Beurk.*_

–Non, tant pis, dit Hannah. Peut-être une prochaine fois, là je vais aller retrouver mes amis. Ils vont m'en vouloir de n'avoir presque pas passé la soirée avec eux.

–Ok, dit simplement John en saisissant le message. Attends, je te note mon adresse, envoie moi un hibou si ça te dis.

Il nota son adresse sur un bout de parchemin qu'il tendit à Hannah.

–Je t'écrirai, à plus.

Elle sortit sans rien dire de plus, elle aperçut vaguement John avoir un sourire mitigé.

_*Je vais t'écrire... mais bien sûr, compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche.*_

Hannah marcha très rapidement, voulant sortir le plus vite possible de la salle ambiance Techno.

_*Bon alors maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à retrouver Susan. Je ne dois surtout pas lui raconter ce que j'ai fait. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que je me suis fait outrageusement bécoter, par un super-canon qui n'a pas tant de classe qu'on pourrait le croire.*_

Elle retrouva très rapidement Susan accompagnée par Pansy. Les deux filles étaient assises sur de grand tabouret, certes très design, mais il faut le reconnaître très peu confortables.

–Susan ! cria Hannah en arrivant à un mètre d'elle. Ça fait une heure que je te cherche !

_*Une heure moins cinquante-huit minutes au moins !*_

–Ah bon ? s'étonna Susan. Pourtant on n'a pas bougé.

–J'suis passée plusieurs fois ici en plus.

_*Ouais, une fois, c'est plein de fois.*_

–C'est curieux, répondit Susan.

–On s'est peut-être loupées, on est allées au toilette, intervint Pansy.

–Ça doit être ça.

_*Ou le fait que j'étais moi-même pas très loin des toilettes. Beurk, faut que j'arrête d'y penser, c'est trop peu romantique.*_

–Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de John ? demanda Susan.

–Je l'ai laissé, il est trop assommant.

_* Ou trop entreprenant.*_

–Vous faites quoi là ? demanda Hannah.

–On drague, dit simplement Susan.

Hannah regarda autour d'elles.

–Vous draguez qui ? les dessous de verres ?

_*Nan, y'a pas de dessous de verre sur la table, c'est juste pour la vanne.*_

–Tout ce qui passe, dit Pansy. On essaye de choper le regard des mecs.

_*C'est ton décolleté qui chope le regard des mecs, pas tes yeux Pansy.*_

–On a plus de succès avec les dessous de verre, confia Susan.

–Elle est trop modeste, dit Pansy. On s'est fait accoster plusieurs fois.

–Par des porcs, dit Susan. Ce ne sont pas des mecs.

_*Y'a des jambons sur pattes au Luxor ?*_

----------

à suivre

-----------------

BONUS 1 (y'en un 2 plus bas).

----------------

Début décembre, j'ai reçu la palme de la gazette ( sur un site HP bien connu) catégorie "Potterfiction". Pour l'occasion j'ai rédigé un faux discours contenant ce bonus.

---------------------------------

« Je conduisais ma vieille R5 blanche sur les routes sinueuses de Messac, la pluie battait violemment contre les vitres. Laren et Lelly mes deux potesses de soirée se moquaient de moi parce que je roulais à dix kilomètres heures pour éviter d'écraser les salamandres; lorsque Lelly fit remarquer un détail.

–C'est bizarre qu'on ne croise aucune voiture, dit-elle.

–Les salamandres se sont peut-être révoltées et ont attaqué les automobilistes, suggérais-je.

–Y'a pas la grosse loupiotte, déclara Laren. C'est peut-être fermé.

–Nan, mon père a demandé à la fille du Redonnais, déclara Lelly. Normalement c'est encore ouvert.

La voiture passa la voie de chemin de fer et fit mentir la fille du Redonnais. Aucune lumière n'émanait du Luxor.

–C'est fermé, déclara brutalement Lelly.

La R5 passait sûrement pour l'avant dernière fois le portail vert qui s'était si souvent refermé pour que le videur puisse faire un contrôle d'alcoolémie sur ma personne.

–Oh lalala, s'écria Laren. C'est tout noir.

–On va au Maximum alors ? demanda Lelly. C'est quoi le truc là-bas ?

Le truc là-bas ressemble à un mini poteau électrique. Sauf qu'il se situe en plein milieu du parking où j'ai dû garer ma voiture une bonne demi-douzaine de fois.

–Je vais approcher, dis-je.

–Non fais demi-tour, couina Lelly méfiante.

La pluie battait contre le toit de la voiture, la nuit était noire et les pleins feux rendait l'endroit lugubre.

–C'est quoi ? dit Laren.

Nous avons toutes les trois les yeux rivés sur cette chose sombre. À quelques mètres du mystère, j'angoisse. On dirait un petit monsieur avec une cagoule... un mangemort... non, faut que j'arrête mon délire. Harry Potter n'est qu'une histoire, j'en crée à partir de ça, donc je le sais. J'ai bien fait de Sirius Black le propriétaire d'une boite de nuit.

Soudain, la chose s'anime et avance vers nous sur quatre pattes. Lelly pousse un hurlement. Je tourne brutalement le volant et appuis sur l'accélérateur. Laren se met à parler bruyamment, je ne comprends rien. La voiture dérape et je fonce vers le portail vert.

–Un chien ! M'écrirais-je par dessus les voix des filles. Un gros chien noir !

On passe le portail, je roule plus vite, tant pis pour les salamandres. Après quelques mètres on se calme toutes les trois avant d'éclater de rire.

Qui sait, le chien était peut-être Sirius.

----------------

BONUS 2

----------------

En exclusivité mondiale, la bande annonce du chapitre 44 (vérifier dans les reviews de temps en temps, ils y en a parfois d'autre de caché). Bande annonce qui se trouve dans les reviews parce que j'ai un bug


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44 : Flash, 2ème partie. **

---------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Hannah Abbot, élève de Serdaigle. (suite !)**_

---------------------------------------------------------

–Je peux jouer ? demanda Hannah.

_*J'ai très envie de voir si je peux choper le regard d'un mec.*_songea Hannah.

–Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, assura Pansy.

Hannah attira un haut tabouret jusqu'à elle et monta péniblement dessus.

–Faut pas avoir un gros cul, remarqua-t-elle.

_*Ce qui est mon cas, même si je suis la seule à le savoir.*_

–Oui, mais au moins on ne ressemble pas à des cachalots sur les banquettes, dit Susan.

–C'est juste. Alors on séduit qui ?

Susan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Hannah la coupa.

–Au fait, tu m'avais pas dit que tu sortais avec Zac, dit-elle.

Pansy tourna vivement sa tête vers Susan.

_*Oups, Pansy n'avait pas un béguin pour le grand prétentieux à une époque ?*_se rappela Hannah.

–Zac est très irritant, confia Susan. J'ai cru que jamais il ne voudrait approcher John.

–Pourquoi tu voulais qu'il approche John ?

–Pour que ton nouveau chéri puisse imaginer que s'il te faisait une saleté, Zac serait prêt à intervenir.

_*Et c'est Zac qu'elle a choisi? Ce modèle de lâcheté?__*_

Hannah lança un regard éloquent à son amie.

–Oui, je sais, c'est Zac. Mais je n'avais que lui sous la main, expliqua Susan.

–Et pourquoi il s'est présenté à John comme ton petit-ami? demanda Hannah.

–Parce qu'il disait que s'il débarquait comme ça, John pourrait le prendre pour un concurrent.

–D'accord...

Pansy baissa la tête vers son verre.

_*Elle pense toujours à Zac ?*_

–Je crois bien qu'on en a chopé un, annonça Susan.

D'un coup, Pansy se redressa, elle fit basculer ses cheveux et demanda.

–Où ?

_*Ok, je me suis lourdement plantée, elle a oublié Zac. Et visiblement elle est prête à l'attaque. *_

–De l'autre coté du bar, annonça Susan.

Les deux filles se tournèrent sans aucune discretion vers le garçon en question.

–Mignon, dit Hannah.

–Oui, admit Pansy.

–Pas touche, vous avez eu votre part pour la soirée, alors faites les moches ! ordonna Susan.

–Les moches? dirent Pansy et Hannah en choeur.

–Démerdez-vous pour avoir l'air laide et pas intéressante, il arrive.

_*__Comment on fait ça ?*_

Le fameux garçon arriva à leur hauteur.

_*Une seconde, je n'ai pas trouvé comment maîtriser ma fabuleuse beauté.*_

Hannah baissa la tête, passionnée par son verre, alors que Pansy triturait ses chaussures.

–Salut, dit le garçon.

–Salut, répondit Susan enjouée.

–J'ai une question.

–Oui ?

–Comment une jolie fille comme toi fait pour se retrouver seule ?

–Je me pose encore la question, dit Susan en gloussant.

–T'es drôle toi, dit le garçon.

_*Hilarant, on se tient à la table tellement on n'en peut plus de rire.*_

–Ça te dirait une petite ballade nocturne ? demanda le garçon. On va tous les deux faire un tour dehors.

_*Oula. Attention, réaction haute en couleur de Susan dans cinq... quatre... trois...* _

Un long moment de silence passa.

_*Deux...un...*_

–Purée, c'est pas vrai, s'écria Susan. Mais vous êtes tous comme ça ou bien ?

–Hein ? dit-il surpris.

–Vous ne pensez tous qu'au bécotage immédiat ? pas de léger flirt en règle ?

–On fait plus ça à notre époque, expliqua le garçon.

_*Ah bon ?depuis quand ?__pourquoi j'suis pas au courant ?__nan mais en fait, c'est lui... il doit être abruti.*_

–Alors pour la ballade ?

–Désolé, je fonctionne à l'ancienne, dit Susan. Moi avant la ballade, il me faut du romantisme, des petits compliments... un peu de jeu façon chat et souris.

–Le jeu du chat et de la souris ? répéta le garçon.

–Ouais.

–Tu t'es cru dans une série télé ?

–Dégage ! ordonna Susan avec férocité.

D'un coup Hannah et Pansy relevèrent la tête, en voyant ces trois têtes furieuses, le garçon rebroussa chemin.

–Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire, s'écria Susan dès qu'il eut disparu. Depuis quand les mecs ont ce genre de comportement ?

–Aucune idée, répondit Hannah.

_*En fait je viens également de m'en rendre compte grâce à John dans les toilettes. A quel moment les types sont tous devenus des porcs immondes ?*_

–Ils sont toujours comme ça, dit Pansy. Les seuls garçons qui prennent des pincettes, ce sont ceux que vous avez réussi à attirer sans le faire exprès.

Susan se tourna vivement vers elle avec un froncement de sourcil.

–Tu es sûre de ça ?

–Non, mais je suppose, répondit Pansy. Il suffit de regarder les couples de Poudlard, ceux qui durent sont ceux qui sont basés sur l'attirance de l'un des deux depuis longtemps.

_*Pas con. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais pas con. Une seconde... depuis quand Pansy Parkinson dit des choses qui ne sont pas con ?*_

–Tu n'as pas tort, remarqua Susan songeuse.

_*Super et pour les filles comme moi qui ne chope__nt__ jamais de mec en dehors d'un pervers tous les 36 du mois en boite ?*_

–Salut les filles ! dit Drago Malefoy en apparaissant devant elles. Vous passez une bonne soirée ?

Il tanguait dangereusement, une pinte de bière à la main.

–Drago... reprocha Pansy. Dans quel état tu es ?

–Bonne question, dit-il. Et bien je ne pense pas être dans un état de sobriété.

_*__Y'avait pas franchement matière à douter.*_

–Sans blague ? dit Pansy.

–Non, non, je te jure, dit-il sincèrement. J'ai picolé !

_*Sérieux ?*_

Sans prévenir, il fit un tour sur lui-même et tomba sur le sol en renversant sa pinte de bière sur ses vêtements. À quelques centimètres de là, Hermione Granger arborait un sourire rayonnant, puis elle passa son chemin. Les trois filles quant à elles se levèrent de leurs tabourets géants pour aider Drago à se relever.

–Allez on va tous sur la banquette, dit Susan. De toute façon, je n'ai plus envie de jouer à draguer.

–Ho ! Susan, intervint Drago souriant. Tu dragues des garçons ? ce n'est pas le comportement d'une jeune fille vertueuse.

–Je ne suis pas vertueuse.

–Je savais bien que toi et Anthony vous aviez été plus loin que les petits câlins.

_*Ohoh, même bourré, Drago fait preuve d'intelligence.*songea Hannah._

Les joues de Susan prirent une teinte rosée.

–Tu sais, dit Drago. Moi non plus je suis pas vertueux. L'été dernier j'ai rencontré une fille très gentille et...

Il cessa de parler pour s'asseoir sur la banquette. Les trois filles prirent place autour de lui. De l'autre bout, Zac les regardait s'asseoir le regard vidé par l'alcool.

–Alors ? demanda Hannah à Drago. Raconte la suite.

Il la regarda durant de longues secondes et déclara.

–J'ai oublié.

_*Et merde, on se saura jamais l'histoire.*_

–Fallait pas raconter le début de l'histoire si tu n'en connais pas la fin !

–Attends... attends.

_*Oui ben je fais que ça. *_

–Pansy, elle, je lui ai raconté, annonça Drago. Demande à Pansy de raconter l'histoire.

Hannah et Susan se tournèrent vers Pansy. Avec un peu de retard, Zac les imita.

–La fille était venue passer les vacances d'été chez sa grand-mère, raconta Pansy. Drago a été une perle avec elle évidemment.

–Ouais parce que je suis une perle pleine de subtilité, ajouta le susnommé.

Il poussa un rot bruyant; Pansy reprit.

–Ils se voyaient tous les jours durant de longues heures, Drago l'a dragué comme il se doit durant deux semaines. Puis ils ont finis par sortir ensemble.

–Elle m'a permis de sortir la blonde de ma tête, dit Drago.

_*La blonde ?*_

–D'ailleurs tu en a fait quoi de ta blonde ? demanda Hannah.

–Laquelle ?

–Il n'y en a pas cent cinquante, la suédoise, dit Susan.

Zac ricana dans son coin.

_*Il doit être en train de voir des petits éléphants rigolos.*_

–Ah ouais, elle a eu peur je crois, dit Drago. Elle s'est barrée.

_*Comme c'est surprenant.*_

Luna et Ginny vinrent à leur tour s'asseoir sur la banquette, alors que les premières mesures d'une chanson mi-français mi-anglais commencèrent à être entonnées par les baffes. Ce fut le signal pour Hannah et Susan qui se levèrent comme un seul homme ; ou plutôt comme une seule femme.

–Ça c'est le signal, dit Susan.

_*J'ai attendu ça toute la soirée. *_

–Les filles debout, ordonna Hannah en se tournant vers Ginny, Pansy et Luna qui n'avaient rien demandé.

–Alors ça vous prend maintenant ? dit Ginny craintive.

–Debout !

Les trois filles se levèrent précipitamment et suivirent Hannah et Susan qui fonçaient déjà vers la mini estrade. Et soudain...

–C'EST POUR LA PETITE BOURGEOISIE QUI BOIT DU CHAMPAGNE !chantèrent Hannah et Susan en coeur.

Elles s'arrêtèrent de chanter pour hisser Pansy, Ginny et Luna sur la mini-scène et les obligèrent à entonner avec eux les paroles.

–Just recordin' that track for all the bitches out there, shakin' their ass like they just don't care, Like they just don't care !!!!

_* Pour une fois que je comprends une chanson en français. Bon je comprends juste que la nana parle de filles de petites vertus qui se trémoussent en picolant à mort... _

_...._

_Purée, mais c'est moi !*_

–T'as passé ta vie à prendre ton temps, du fric en masse que tu caches dans tes gants !!!! chantèrent les filles.

_*Attention au refrain !*_

–C'ESSSSTTTT POUR LAA PETITE BOURGEOISIIIIIE QUI BOOIIIT DU CHAAAMMMPAAAAGNNNNEEE, C'ESSTT POOUUUR TOUS LES QUOOOOTAAAAAS FRANCAAAIIIS QUE J'PARLE PLUS ANGLAAAAIIIIS, I'M A CRAAAAAAZYYYYY, I'M JUUUUUST FOOOOND OF YOOOUUU, AND ALL PIIIILES OF MOOOOONEY THAAAAT GROOOOOW NEEEEEXT TOOOO YOOOOUUUUU...

Les cinq filles continuèrent de chanter ou hurler selon les points de vue sous les regards terrifiés de certaines filles au alentour.

_*Elles ont peur de notre classe internationale !__*_

Le rythme de la chanson ralentit légèrement, les filles baissèrent le ton.

–J'aimerais boire un verre un verre... de boisson... de CHAMPAGNE ! C'est pour la petite, ...  
Qui boit du champagne...

Puis, des prudents s'éloignèrent d'elles, sachant ce qui allait arriver…

–C'ESSSSTTTT POUR LAA PETITE BOURGEOISIIIIIE QUI BOOIIIT DU CHAAAMMMPAAAAGNNNNEEE, C'ESSTT POOUUUR TOUS LES QUOOOOTAAAAAS FRANCAAAIIIS QUE J'PARLE PLUS ANGLAAAAIIIIS, I'M A CRAAAAAAZYYYYY, I'M JUUUUUST FOOOOND OF YOOOUUU, AND ALL PIIIILES OF MOOOOONEY THAAAAT GROOOOOW NEEEEEXT TOOOO YOOOOUUUUU...

Etrangement à la fin du morceau le DJ sorcier passa un morceau beaucoup plus calme. Elles descendirent de leur mini scène. Hannah remarqua alors Ron et Hermione, ils les regardaient ahuris.

–Hermione ! cria Hannah. T'abuse, pourquoi t'es pas montée avec nous ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle ouvrit la bouche encore plus ahurie.

_*Elle nous a cruellement manqué.*_

–On retourne s'asseoir, suggéra Pansy.

Elle semblait très perturbée par le regard des gens autour d'eux.

_*Ben quoi ?__on a le droit de faire les cons ?on est jeune, ça sert à quoi sinon ?*_

Elles retournèrent vers la banquette, Zac et Drago Malefoy hilares se tenaient par les épaules. Lorsqu'il virent les filles revenir vers eux, leurs rires redoublèrent.

–Mais pourquoi vous faites pas ça à Poudlard ?demanda Drago.

–Pas si fort, intervint Hermione en jetant des regards inquiets autour d'eux.

–Vous aussi vous avez viré gay ? leur demanda Ron.

–Non pourquoi ? demanda Drago.

Ron lança un regard insistant vers la proximité des garçons. Aussitôt Zac enleva son bras des épaules de Drago et frissonna. Zac commanda une nouvelle bouteille, mais de jus d'orange ; tous le monde jugea que c'était préférable. Au bout d'un moment, Ginny déclara :

–Je vais faire un tour.

_*T'as pas besoin de notre permission ma fille.*_

Luna adressa un vague sourire complice à son amie. Lorsqu'un flash illumina cette partie sombre de la pièce.

------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Ginny Weasley, élève de Gryffondor.**_

------------------------------------------------------

Ginny jeta un coup d'oeil distrait aux deux garçons qui se prenaient en photo.

_*Si Ron et Hermione sont là, ça veut dire que Harry est tout seul quelque part.*_songea Ginny.

Elle s'éloigna de la banquette attitrée des Poudlariens.

_*Et ça fait bien... une heure et demie qu'on ne s'est pas bécoté. J'suis en manque forcement.*_

Elle trouva Harry en pleine dispute avec sa mère.

_*__Bon je crois que je vais faire demi-tour.* _

Ginny continua son chemin en direction de l'autre salle. Un moment plus tard, Harry la retint par le bras.

–J'ai eu peur de ne pas te rattraper, dit-il.

–Tu semblais occupé avec ta mère, dit-elle.

–On s'engueule souvent, dit Harry. Ma mère ne me trouve pas assez sérieux, mais pourquoi je le serais, je n'ai pas le poids du monde sur mes épaules.

Ginny regarda autour d'eux pour vérifier qu'elle ne connaissait aucun visage.

–Et tu comptes attendre encore combien de temps avant de m'embrasser ? coupa-t-elle.

–Oh pardon.

Harry embrassa aussitôt sa dulcinée.

–Désolé, mais on devra reprendre ça plus tard, on part dans une minute, annonça-t-il.

–Déjà ? la soirée est passée tellement vite, dit Ginny.

–Pour qu'il se passe autant de truc, la soirée ne devait pas être courte, dit Harry.

_*La soirée n'a pas été si mouvementée que ça... bon peut-être un peu... un peu beaucoup à bien y réfléchir.*_

–Un petit bisou pour la route ?

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement.

–Je pars à droite, tu pars à gauche ? dit Harry.

–Ok.

Ils s'éloignèrent en partant chacun de leur coté. Ginny retourna s'asseoir avec les autres sur la banquette. Harry arriva accompagné de Terry et Anthony. Tous le monde regardait les deux garçons avec yeux ronds, ils se tenaient les index.

_*Trop mignon, se tenir les index c'est plus mignon que de se tenir la main.*_

–On s'en va, déclara Harry à l'assemblée. Alors tout le monde debout.

La chose était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Zacharias Smith et Drago semblaient incapable de comprendre ce qu'on leur disait. Susan et Hannah s'exécutèrent bien qu'elles chancelaient un peu. Luna se leva en écrasant son propre pied.

_*Alors Luna, je n'ai pas compris comment elle s'est débrouillée, au départ elle était __clean__, je m'absente pour une séance bécot avec Harry. Et je la retrouve à moitié saoule avec Zacharias Smith. *_

Les autres se levèrent sans trop de problème, l'alcool avait cessé de faire son effet ou ne l'avait jamais fait. Susan et Hannah aidèrent Zacharias à se lever et Drago fut aidé par Luna et Ginny. Terry et Anthony avaient proposé leur aide, mais il fut plus raisonnable de leur laisser concentrer leur effort sur leur propre démarche.

–On peut y aller ? demanda Harry. Alors tout le monde en marche vers la sortie.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que l'information soit remontée à tous les cerveaux.

–

_*Voilà les méfaits de l'alcool.*_

Finalement tout le monde emboîta le pas d'Harry. Ginny tenait toujours Drago par le bras gauche, alors que Luna était coté droit.

_*Il ne se rend même pas compte que c'est Luna...quand je vais lui raconter ça demain.*_

Soudain Drago trébucha, ses jambes ne le maintenaient plus. Ginny et Luna tirèrent en arrière pour éviter qu'il ne s'étale à nouveau sur le sol. Trop tard, il tomba en entraînant les deux filles dans sa chute. Luna parvint à se relever, mais Ginny resta coincé sous le poids de Drago qui s'apprêtait visiblement à faire un petit somme.

–Drago ! râla Ginny d'une voie étouffée. Fais un peu attention.

Soudain, le poids de Drago disparut. Ginny put respirer et constater que c'était Harry qui avait relevé Drago. Le serpentard affichait une mine furieuse.

_*Drago est bourré, ce n'est pas de sa faute.*_

–Je m'occupe de lui, annonça Harry. Sinon on ne sortira jamais.

–Potter, t'es en train de m'aider là ?demanda Drago vaseux.

–On dirait, dit-il à regret.

Drago, les yeux mi-clos, releva la tête vers Pansy en face de lui.

–Hey Pansy ! Potter est en train de m'aider.

–T'inquiète, je ne suis pas loin, assura Pansy.

Hermione éclata de rire.

_*C'est vrai que si Potter attaquait Drago, elle ne pourrait pas faire grand chose... ou couiner « à l'aide » à la limite.*_

Après cette scène la détermination de Harry à rejoindre le car dehors doubla et tout le monde le suivit en silence. Ginny sentait la main de Terry sur son épaule, il se maintenait à elle pour ne pas tomber à son tour. Le car était caché sur le coté de la discothèque, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry poussa Drago à l'intérieur. Il l'assit sur le premier siège et se tourna vers le conducteur.

–Salut Peter, dit-il. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, ça fait longtemps.

Harry dut interrompre sa conversation pour laisser les autres rentrer dans le car.

–Bon tout le monde est là ?demanda Harry quelques minutes plus tard.

Il se mit à compter les élèves.

–Onze, dit-il. Qui n'est pas là ?

Il regarda les premiers sièges, Drago n'y était plus.

–Il est où le blondinet ? demanda Harry.

–Dehors, répondit le conducteur en regardant à travers le pare-brise. Je crois qu'il veut retourner dans la boîte.

Harry poussa un juron.

–Un Gryffondor pour m'aider ? demanda-t-il.

Aussitôt Ginny se leva.

_*Je pourrais choper un petit bisou.*_

Harry lui adressa un imperceptible sourire. Ils ressortirent tous les deux et se mirent à courir en direction de Drago.

_*Ce qui n'est pas facile avec mes talons. je fais des pas minuscule, on dirait Fran dans une nounou d'enfer. Il me manque juste la choucroute.*_

–Drago ! appela Ginny. Où vas-tu ?

–Je retourne sur la banquette, je pourrais me perdre et je ne veux pas louper le car de retour.

–Tu viens de sortir du car de retour, lui annonça Harry.

Drago s'arrêta et se retourna vers le car derrière lui.

–Ah ouais je me disais bien que ça ressemblait drôlement à un car.

–On peut peut-être y aller ? suggéra Ginny.

–Ouais.

Il agrippa le bras de Ginny qui plia sous le poids du garçon. Harry vint à sa rescousse en attrapant Drago par l'autre bras.

_*Je peux parler sans crainte ?Drago n'a pas l'air d'être un état de comprendre quoique ce soit.*_

–Pourquoi tu ne vois pas le conducteur du car souvent ? demanda Ginny.

–C'est un ami de mes parents et des autres Maraudeurs, c'est comme ça qu'ils se surnomment. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer, d'une année sur l'autre ils sont fâchés ou super potes.

De retour dans le car, ils déposèrent Drago aux côtés de Pansy pour qu'elle puisse le retenir. Harry revint auprès du conducteur.

–Bon on peut y aller maintenant ? supplia Harry.

–Nan, intervint le chauffeur. Y'en a deux autres qui sont sortis, je n'ai pas pu les retenir.

Harry poussa un grognement de rage.

_*Grrrrr, je vais te sauter dessus, tu le sais ça ?*_

–Ils sont où ?

–Juste devant mes phares, c'est eux qu'on entend crier, apprit le conducteur Peter.

Harry et Ginny ressortirent dehors. Devant les phares du car, Terry et Anthony étaient en train de danser.

–ON SORT ENSEMBLE ! cria Terry. ON SORT ENSEMBLE !

–Je crois que le message est passé, dit Harry. Vous ne voulez pas rentrer dans le car ?

–Je n'ai pas fini de le dire à tout le monde, dit Terry. ON SORT ENSEMBLE !

–Tu n'as qu'a le dire à tout le monde, mais dans le car, suggéra Ginny.

–Ok, dit Terry. On va faire ça.

Les deux garçons rentrèrent bras-dessus bras-dessous dans le car. Le reste du retour fut pénible et périlleux. Heureusement le passage secret était plus sec que la dernière fois. Ginny ne retrouva son lit que vers sept heures du matin, elle était épuisée.

_*Plus jamais, plus jamais je ne sortirai en boite... _

_Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.*_

Ginny se retourna dans son lit, elle s'endormit rapidement. Le lendemain lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle trouva un dortoir bien vide. Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel et surtout, elle avait atrocement mal à la tête. Ce dimanche allait se poursuivre d'une façon très floue pour tous les fêtards. Ginny ne sortit hors de son dortoir que pour le dîner et apparemment, elle n'avait pas été la seule.


	45. Chapitre 45 : Le 1er couple à se révéler...

**Correction : Like-a-Dream**

**Chapitre 45 : Le 1er couple à se révéler en public.**

--------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Terry Bott, élève de Poufsouffle.**_

--------------------------------------------------

Terry sentit une présence derrière lui, il leva la tête pour voir son visage et celui d'Anthony à travers le miroir. Ils étaient dans la salle de bains de leur dortoir, Terry tenait une brosse à dents dans sa bouche, un filet de mousse à dentifrice coulait au bord de sa lèvre. Ils échangèrent un sourire sans se parler. La porte du dortoir claqua et fit sursauter les deux garçons. Anthony jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce voisine.

–C'est Michael, dit-il. Il est sortit.

–Ich oulait pash ou oiser, répondit Terry.

_* J'aurais peut-être dû enlever la brosse à dents de ma bouche avant de parler.*_

–Ich bin ein Berliner aussi, répondit Anthony avec un sourire.

Terry retira sa brosse à dents et cracha dans le lavabo ; il se tourna pour faire face à son petit-ami.

–Il ne voulait pas nous croiser, dit-il plus intelligiblement.

–Je sais, répondit Anthony. Mais il ne pourra pas faire comme hier, on suit pratiquement tous nos cours avec lui. Et il sera bien obligé de manger aux mêmes heures que nous.

–Tu crois qu'il nous reparlera un jour ? demanda Terry.

–Il est sûrement sous le choc, dit Anthony. Faut se mettre à sa place... On va lui laisser du temps.

–T'as raison, souffla-t-il avant de remplir un verre d'eau pour se rincer la bouche.

Anthony fit un pas pour sortir, mais s'arrêta une seconde pour embrasser Terry.

–J'ai de la mousse partout, rappela Terry.

–J'étais sûr que tu avais la rage, dit Anthony en passant la porte.

Terry se rinça la bouche et remit sa brosse dans sa bouche. Il se regarda dans le miroir et esquiva un sourire sans comprendre pourquoi les muscles de bouche s'étiraient sans en avoir reçu l'ordre.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent un peu en avance pour le petit-déjeuner, Michael s'était installé au milieu des sixièmes années. Aucun septième année n'était encore arrivé. Ils s'installèrent donc légèrement éloigné des autres pour garder de la place à leurs amis.

_*Je pense qu'on restera seuls dans notre coin. Les autres vont sûrement avoir la même réaction que Michael et s'installer dans leur propre coin.*_

Terry se tourna et vit qu'Anthony fronçait les sourcils et guettait la grande porte.

_* Et apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à craindre le pire.*_

Terry releva la tête en continuant de mâcher son beignet, il regarda les autres élèves autour d'eux. Sans reprise, il remarqua qu'ils étaient discrètement observé. Néanmoins, il nota un progrès, on ne le pointait plus du doigt. Ce qui avait été beaucoup le cas la veille, après que les élèves présents à la soirée du Luxor eurent raconté aux autres le fameux baiser entre les deux garçons.

–Pitié dites-moi qu'il reste des beignets à la framboise, déclara Padma en s'installant face à eux.

_*Padma ! Elle s'est assise avec nous !*_

–Heu... commença Anthony en regardant le beignet qu'il s'apprêtait à entamer. Je t'en ai mis un de coté.

_*Oué, on y croit.*_

Il tendit son assiette à son amie qui se jeta sur la pâtisserie.

–On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis des jours, fit remarquer Terry.

–Pas de beignetq en tout cas, j'adore ses machins, tant pis pour les calories, dit-elle. Où est Michael ?

–Avec les sixièmes années, répondit Anthony glacial.

Padma releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda en direction des sixièmes années avant de revenir sur Terry et Anthony.

–Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle. J'avais oublié, ça lui a fait un choc.

–C'est ce qu'on s'est dit, dit Anthony.

–Je me disais aussi que vous passiez de plus en plus de temps ensemble, dit subitement Padma. Je pensais simplement que c'était à cause de vos ASPIC. Mais le pire c'est que j'étais persuadée d'être la seule à avoir un amoureux secret chez les Poufsouffle. Vous auriez pu faire un coming out devant moi en avant-première, j'aurais mieux vécu mes propres sentiments interdits.

_*Ouais on aurait dû faire ça. J'aurais enfin assisté à une avant-première.*_

–Pour la prochaine fois on te fera ça, répondit Anthony avec un sourire.

_*Au moins avec Padma, le changement ne devrait pas être trop rude. Elle parvient à rester à peu près elle-même sans avoir à éviter le sujet.*_

–En tout cas, si vous voulez faire marche arrière, vous pouvez, déclara-t-elle. Plein de gens disent que vous étiez bourrés, que vous avez juste testé un truc...

–Ah bon ? dit Terry. Mais on est vraiment ensemble.

–Je sais, dit Padma. Vous m'avez bien convaincue hier avec vos baisers passionnés... D'ailleurs m'en voulez pas, mais si vous pouviez être un peu moins passionné en ma présence ce serait cool. Parce que j'ai un peu de mal à voir ça... Le prenez pas mal.

_*Ben vu que t'es la première à avoir une vraie conversation avec nous, on va dire qu'on le prend super bien.*_

Il se tourna vers Anthony qui affichait toujours son léger sourire. Lisa et Mandy apparurent devant les yeux de Terry. Les deux filles s'installèrent de part et d'autre de leur amie.

_*Elles aussi elles s'assoient avec nous !*_

–Alors vous l'avez trouvé ? leur demanda Padma.

–On a fait demi-tour, apprit Lisa.

–Rusard et Madame Pince semblaient très occupés, on préfère éviter d'avoir des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, dit Mandy. J'attendrai ce soir pour aller chercher ce livre.

–Oh non, y a plus de beignets à la framboise ! s'exclama Lisa.

–Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec votre framboise ! s'exclama Anthony.

_*Haha... Votre framboise ! Nan, c'est nul en fait.*_

–35, répondirent les filles en chœur.

_*35 ? Le département d'Ille et Vilaine ?*_

–Quoi 35 ?

–35 calories pour cent grammes de framboise, lui apprit Mandy. Enfin nature pas en confiture. Mais on doit bien gagner dix calories sur les 300 du beignet.

–Un gain énorme, dit Terry avec un sourire.

–Dix calories, par ci, dix calories par là, dit Lisa, à la fin de la journée, on a bien gagné...

–Trente calories sur les 2000 qu'il vous faut par jour, dit Anthony.

–Exactement, dit Mandy.

–Sinon, vous êtes toujours ensemble ? demanda brutalement Lisa.

Mandy releva la tête et les deux filles fixèrent les deux garçons.

–Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Anthony.

Elle soufflèrent de déception et lancèrent des regards assassins aux garçons.

_*Quoi ? On va pas rompre pour vous faire plaisir.*_

–Quel gâchis franchement, dit Lisa. Vous savez combien de mec potable on a dans l'école ? Maintenant il va y avoir un mec potable pour quatre filles, ça va être invivable.

–En même temps l'année se termine bientôt, dit Anthony.

–Heureusement, dit Mandy. Mais vous auriez pu au moins attendre les ASPIC, d'autres filles auraient continué de perdre leur temps à vous draguer.

–Quelles filles nous draguaient avant ? demanda Terry.

–Pour toi, au moins Pansy Parkinson, déclara Lisa. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes sortis pendant douze heures ensemble avant de rompre qu'elle a cessé de tourner autour de toi.

–Pansy est une amie, et elle savait bien avant que l'on s'embrasse samedi soir, dit-il.

_* Boulette, tu pouvais pas te taire Terry ?*_

Anthony se tourna vers lui avec un haussement de sourcil. Terry lui lança un signe de tête signifiant « je te raconterai ». Anthony dû comprendre car il replongea dans son assiette.

–Tu lui as dit ? s'indigna Padma. Tu lui as dit à elle, alors que moi... Avec toutes les choses que vous savez sur moi...

–Quelles choses ? demandèrent Lisa et Mandy en chœur.

_*Terry, il faut sauver le soldat Padma. Détourne l'attention de Lisa et Mandy.*_

–Pansy a deviné, dit-il sans réfléchir.

_* Je ne pouvais pas détourner leur attention avec autre chose ?*_

Les trois filles tournèrent leur tête vers Terry en même temps.

_*Je suis le seul à trouver qu'on dirait les Drôles de Dames ?*_

–Elle a deviné ? dit Mandy. Pansy Parkinson ?

–Oui.

Les filles se regardèrent entres elles avec des regards éloquent.

–Bon, il serait peut-être temps de rejoindre notre salle de cours, déclara Anthony.

Plusieurs élèves sortaient déjà de la grande salle. Les Poufsouffle rejoignirent le cours de Métamorphose, ils enchaînèrent avec une heure de pause consacrée pour la plupart des élèves à la rédaction d'un devoir donné par leur enseignante. Puis ils descendirent à nouveau dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

–Oh non, souffla Terry. On n'aura pas évité l'embouteillage.

Devant la porte, une cinquantaine d'élève étaient bloqué et attendaient de pouvoir entrer pour prendre leur déjeuner. Terry et Anthony étaient arrêtés à mi-chemin de l'escalier. Ils avaient une vision parfaite sur l'ensemble des élèves assemblés dans le hall et tous les élèves dans le hall avaient une vision parfaite d'eux.

–On pourrait peut-être faire taire la rumeur comme quoi on était juste bourrés samedi, proposa Anthony.

–Comment ?

En guise de réponse, Anthony l'embrassa. Terry sentit les regards se tourner vers eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Anthony s'éloigna et Terry pu voir qu'un bon nombre de têtes étaient tournées vers eux. Parmi les têtes, il y avait Zacharias Smith.

-------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Zacharias Smith, élève de Serdaigle.**_

-------------------------------------------------------

Zac détourna son regard du tout nouveau couple de Poudlard. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Luna qui lui adressa un sourire rayonnant avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui.

–T'as vu ça ? lui dit automatique Zac. Ils se sont encore embrassés, ça fait deux fois.

_*Personnellement, j'y vois un avantage... Deux concurrents en moins.*_

–Ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne comptent plus, apprit Luna.

–Ah bon ? Tu savais qu'ils... Machinaient ensemble ?

–Oui, bien sûr, c'est évident, dit-elle. Comme toi qui aimerait bien machiner avec...

–Shhhhht !

_*Elle est au courant qu'on est juste entourés par la moitié de l'école ?*_

–Tu te souviens qu'on avait fait un pacte ? demanda Luna. J'étais un peu bizarre à ce moment là, mais il me semble qu'on a fait un pacte.

_*Purée, j'avais complètement oublié, mais oui entre deux verres, il me semble bien qu'on avait convenu que je devais me débrouiller pour parler à Pansy et Luna devait accepter de sortir avec Malefoy.*_

–Oui, dit Zac. Je m'en souviens.

_*Pourquoi j'ai fait ce pacte ? Je n'ai pas envie d'aller parler à Pansy. La situation avec elle est suffisamment embarrassante, sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter.*_

–Je vais le respecter, dit Luna. Demain. Demain, je respecterai ma part.

–Pourquoi demain ?

–J'aimerais me renseigner avant sur ce que cela va engranger. Et toi tu respectes quand ta part ?

_*Jamais, ça me semble un bon délai.*_

–Tu as jusqu'à jeudi, rappela Luna.

–J'ai le temps d'y penser.

–Je peux te conseiller une chose ? dit-elle.

_*Me faire conseiller une chose par une extra lucide ? J'hésite.*_

–Vas-y.

–Parle-lui dès aujourd'hui, dit Luna. Parce que tu vas te torturer pour rien si tu attends, tu ne vas penser qu'à ça. Tu devrais le faire le plus rapidement possible.

–Ouais...

–Comme maintenant, murmura-t-elle. Pansy est près du couloir qui mène aux cachots.

Zac se tourna vers la Gryffondor qui discutait avec Ginny Weasley. Zac sentit une vague de panique l'envahir.

_*Lui parler maintenant ? Sans aucune préparation ? Avant que Luna n'ait eu le temps d'oublier ce pacte à la con ?*_

–Plus tard, souffla Zac. Je ne suis pas prêt.

Elle haussa un sourcil et s'agrippa au bras de Zac pour lui montrer sa compassion.

_*C'est gentil, mais faudrait pas qu'on croit qu'il se passe une chose entre nous.*_

Le passage se libéra et ils purent entrer dans la grande salle, Zac rejoignit la table des Serdaigle et s'assit entre Ernie et Susan. Aussitôt Ernie se tourna vers lui.

–Tu as proposé à Susan de trouver un coin discret pour vous bécoter ? dit-il ahuri.

_*Oula, une seconde… J'ai proposé à Susan de... C'est possible... Après avoir vu Pansy avec ce type le reste de ma soirée du Luxor est assez floue.*_

–À cause de Hannah je crois, se souvint Zac.

–Pourquoi à cause de Hannah ?

Hannah assise en face de Zac plongea vers son assiette, soudainement passionnée par ses petits pois.

–Elle fricotait avec un type, raconta Zac. Susan s'inquiétait qu'il ne se montre pas assez courtois avec elle. Susan voulait que je me présente au type pour lui faire comprendre que s'il embêtait Hannah, je serais prêt à défendre sa vertu.

Susan et Hannah échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

_*Quoi ? J'aurais défendu sa vertu... Enfin j'aurais fait semblant avant de prendre la fuite.*_

–Comme je ne voulais pas casser le coup de Hannah au cas ou le type aurait été bien pour elle, continua Zac. Je me suis fait passer pour le petit ami de Susan. J'ai raconté des trucs stupides pour nous rendre plus crédible.

À la fin de son récit, Zac se pencha à son tour vers son assiette. Ernie se tourna vers Hannah.

–Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas raconté que tu as fréquenté un garçon ?

–Oh, tu sais y a pas grand chose à raconter.

–C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, dit Susan. Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup parlé de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et John.

–Rien d'extraordinaire, dit Hannah en fourrant un énorme morceau de pain dans sa bouche.

–J'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez sortis alors qu'on passe nos ASPIC dans une semaine, dit Ernie.

S'en suivi un long discours d'Ernie que personne n'écouta. Avant d'entamer son dessert, Zac releva la tête et regarda négligemment la salle. Il vit Luna qui lui désignait la porte d'un mouvement de tête.

_*Quoi ? Je ne vais pas sortir maintenant, je n'ai pas fini de manger mon dessert. En plus c'est du __brownie.__*_

Zac regarda vers la porte pas très enclin à sortir. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Pansy Parkinson s'apprêtait à sortir, seule. Zac sentit à nouveau la panique l'envahir, il regarda Luna... puis Pansy. Luna tapa du poing sur la table avec fermeté. Ses voisins de table sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent légèrement de la jeune femme. Il regarda à nouveau Pansy qui disparut par la porte. Zac relâcha son brownie et sa cuiller, il attrapa son sac, se leva et planta là ses amis.

–Zac ! Tu vas où ? demanda Susan.

–Je n'ai pas fini de parler ! s'exclama Ernie. Vous êtes irresponsable, vous ne pensez pas assez à votre avenir !

Zac l'ignora et s'éloigna, sans s'en rendre il se mit à courir. Il ne fallait pas que Pansy ait le temps de disparaître, il n'aurait pas la force de se décider une nouvelle fois. Zac sentit à peine les regards qui se tournait vers lui alors qu'il sortait de la grande salle. Pansy était en train de monter les marches de l'escalier sur lequel Terry et Anthony s'étaient embrassés quelques minutes plus tôt.

–PANSY ! appela Zac.

Elle se retourna et regarda le garçon avec surprise, Zac monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il devait faire vite, très vite... Avant que tout son courage ne s'épuise.

–Salut, dit-elle.

–Salut Pansy. Je me disais que toi et moi on pourrait...

_*On pourrait quoi ? Je savais que j'aurais dû rester dans la grande salle à réfléchir à envisager de peut-être aller lui parler.*_

–Oui ? demanda Pansy.

–On pourrait aller faire une promenade dans le parc ce soir, finit Zac.

–Oh...

–Ou si tu préfères, on peut aller ailleurs, ou pas ce soir, mais après les cours, ou encore demain, dit-il.

_*Purée, j'ai l'air d'un crétin qu'on aurait sorti de son trou.*_

–On fera ce que tu veux..., reprit Zac. Enfin, c'est si ça te dit, si tu as envie qu'on fasse un truc.

–Non.

_*Outch.*_

–Désolée, mais non, dit-elle.

Elle baissa légèrement les yeux et tourna le dos à Zac pour monter les marches.

_*Elle m'a jeté... _

_Je le crois pas._

_J'ai eu tellement de mal à venir et elle... _

_Pourquoi ?_

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Je l'ai blessée ?_

_Mais je n'ai rien fait... Du moins pas depuis qu'elle m'ait avoué..._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_...._

_...._

_....*_

Une douleur étrange frappa Zac à l'estomac. Sa mâchoire se crispa, chacun de ses membres se tendirent, sa respiration s'acceléra. Les larmes montaient... Pourtant elles ne couleraient pas. Le brouhaha des élèves lui parvint, ils sortaient de la grande salle. Zac tourna son visage vers eux sans vraiment les voir.

–Ça va ? demanda Terry en arrivant derrière lui avec Anthony.

Zac ne répondit pas, il ne devait pas parler, surtout ne pas parler.

–Où est Pansy ? demanda Terry.

–Elle est partie, répondit simplement Zac.

Il baissa la tête et subitement frappa le mur à coté de lui.

–Pas de dégradation de matériel ! dit la voix de Ron Weasley.

----------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Ron Weasley, élève de Serpentard**_

----------------------------------------------------

Ron guettait Zac qui montait à présent les marches.

–Ça aussi, je te raconterai, dit Terry à Anthony en désignant le mur où Zac avait cogné.

_*Lequel de Terry ou Anthony a brisé le cœur de Zacharias Smith ?*_

Ron regarda avec stupéfaction les mains de Terry et Anthony qui se frôlaient. Il se pressa de détourner la tête.

–Je n'aurais jamais imaginé, dit Harry un peu plus tard.

–Moi non plus, renchérit Ron. Hermione a beau me parler de statistiques, que c'est normal qu'il y ait au moins deux gays à Poudlard, ça me paraît irréel.

–Et toi Neville ?

Ils se tournèrent vers le garçon qui les suivait.

–Ouais irréel, dit-il simplement.

_*De plus en plus déprimant, il doit trop travailler sur ses ASPIC c'est pas possible.*_

–Au fait Harry, tu n'as pas prévu de séance d'entraînement de Quidditch pour ce soir ? demanda Ron.

–Non, on en a une demain par contre. Pourquoi ?

–Hermione et moi on va aller faire une ballade, apprit Ron.

*Pour se bécoter évidemment, parce que que je ne suis pas du genre à faire « une ballade ». *

–Où ça ?

–Aucune idée, répondit Ron. Peut-être le parc, peut-être qu'on va juste rester dans les couloirs, ou la tour d'astronomie...

–Vous n'avez rien de plus précis ? demanda Harry en lui lançant un drôle de coup d'œil.

–Non, dit Ron. Mais je pense pas l'emmener dans la salle sur demande, elle pourrait croire que j'ai une idée derrière la tête.

_*Alors que j'ai plein d'idées derrière la tête.*_

–Mais d'habitude vous allez où ? insista Harry.

–Ça dépend, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

–Pour rien, dit Harry précipitamment.

_*Pourquoi il veut savoir ça ?*_

Terry et Anthony apparurent à nouveau devant les yeux de Ron.

_*Je préférerais ne pas les croiser, je sais bien que ce n'est pas contagieux. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser.*_

Ginny doubla Harry et Ron. Elle dû heurter légèrement Harry parce que sa main s'avança légèrement.

-------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Ginny Weasley, élève de Gryffondor.**_

-------------------------------------------------------

_*Et un petit contact agréable que voilà.* songea Ginny._

_*C'est un petit prémices à ce qui nous attend, on a rendez-vous après dîner. Harry a exprès déprogrammé son entraînement de Quidditch pour être avec moi. Il est tellement adorable.*_

Ginny surprit un sourire sur son visage, elle se secoua aussitôt les idées.

_*Oula, il faut vraiment que je me calme, je ne dois pas oublier qu'il s'agit de Harry Potter. En même temps... Il est tellement... Enfin il... Bref.*_

Une feuille de parchemin s'envola du sac de Terry. Ginny la ramassa.

–Terry !

Il se retourna et prit la feuille qu'on lui tendait. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil, elle découvrit des initiales entourées d'un cœur. Elle se retint de rire, Terry le remarqua et parut affreusement gêné.

_*Je pouvais me retenir...*_

–Moi aussi, je fais ça, dit Ginny.

–Ah ? Je ne savais que tu étais avec quelq...

–Avant, coupa brutalement Ginny qui sentait que les Serpentard se rapprochaient. Avant, je ne le fais plus, je n'ai plus de raison de le faire.

–Ah... D'accord.

–Heu... Bravo aussi... Pour votre courage, dit Ginny.

_*Pourquoi je raconte ça moi... Il doit s'en douter qu'il faut du courage pour embrasser un autre garçon en public.*_

–Merci, dit simplement Terry vaguement surpris.

Derrière lui, Anthony adressa un sourire rayonnant à Ginny, puis il agrippa le sac de Terry pour le forcer à avancer. Ginny elle aussi pressa le pas pour rejoindre son prochain cours. Elle s'installa auprès de Luna.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand tu es avec Harry Potter et que vous faites vos trucs de couple ? demanda brutalement Luna.

_*Oh bonne mère !*_

–Chhhhhhhhut ! murmura Ginny en jetant des regards frénétiques autour d'elles.

–J'avais oublié que c'était un secret, dit Luna. Alors, vous faites quoi ?

Après s'être assurée que personne n'avait entendu la révélation de Luna, Ginny se tourna vers elle.

–Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

–Pour savoir à quoi ressemble une vie de couple.

–Tu sais, je n'ai pas une vraie vie de couple avec... Tu-Sais-Qui.

_*Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà utilisé ce surnom pour quelqu'un d'autre ?*_

–Tu as eu plusieurs petits copains, dit Luna. Comment ça se passe ? C'est quoi la différence avec un simple ami ? En dehors des baisers.

–Au début il y a le côté séduction, apprit Ginny.

–Pourtant beaucoup de gens cherchent à se séduire sans qu'ils ne soient un couple, dit Luna. La différence vient du fait qu'il savent tous les deux qu'ils cherchent à se séduire mutuellement ?

–Exactement.

–Et en dehors de ça ?

–Ben y a une sorte de complicité assez étrange qui s'installe, dit Ginny. Pas toujours, mais parfois.

–À quelle fréquence il faut qu'il y ait des baisers ?

_*Non pitié, cette conversation est assez embarrassante comme ça, on pourrait peut-être la stopper !*_

–Ca dépend, dit Ginny.

–Il y a bien plusieurs étapes dans les baisers et dans les choses qui viennent ensuite. Combien de temps attendre entre chaque étape ?

Ginny se tourna vers son amie en écarquillant les yeux.

–Quoi ? demanda Luna.

–Tes questions sont assez... incongrues.

–Désolée, dit Luna. Alors ?

Ginny inspira et chercha sa réponse.

–Encore une fois ça dépend, dit-elle. Ça dépend si c'est ta première fois pour chacune des étapes, ça dépend de tes envies, des siennes... Le plus important c'est de ne passer une étape que si tu en as envie.

–Mais comment on fait pour savoir si on a envie d'une chose qu'on n'a jamais faite avant ?

_*Bonne question, à méditer.*_

–Il faut en parler avec le garçon. Et puis, à force d'être avec lui... D'être à l'aise... Et puis les hormones font le reste. Dans le doute, il vaut mieux toujours attendre. Enfin c'est mon point de vue. Moi je regrette de pas avoir attendu pour une étape avec Michael.

_*Oui, je regrette vraiment, il ne me méritait pas.*_

–En fait pour les étapes, tout est basé sur la conversation avec l'autre ? demanda Luna.

–Tant qu'on est jeune et qu'on n'a pas de grande expérience amoureuse, oui.

_*Je pourrais rédiger les courriers du cœur d'un magazine pour adolescente.*_

–Prenez vos livres à la page 78, intervint le professeur Lestrange.

Les élèves obéirent à leur enseignant, Ginny sortit son propre exemplaire à la bonne page. Le chapitre portait sur la défense des sortilèges de torture.

–Nous allons aborder le chapitre le plus passionnant à mes yeux, dit Bellatrix Lestrange. La défense contre la torture magique.

Après dîner, Ginny rejoignit le couloir du deuxième étage dans l'aile gauche où elle devait marcher de long en large, jusqu'à ce que Harry arrive. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire dix mètres, qu'Harry arriva. Ginny s'attendait à ce qu'il ouvre une quelconque porte désaffectée, au lieu de ça, il avança droit sur elle.

–On va au septième étage, dit-il. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi.

Ginny acquiesça et tourna le dos à Harry pour ne pas prendre le même chemin que lui.

_*Tout ce secret... Ca devient agaçant. Si Terry et Anthony peuvent affronter d'être un couple à découvert, Harry et moi y parviendront peut-être... _

_Non, non, on n'est pas vraiment un couple ordinaire, alors que Terry et Anthony oui, même s'ils sont deux garçons.*_

Elle arriva au septième étage et trouva Harry qui marchait de long en large devant la porte de la salle sur demande. Harry ouvrit la porte et l'entraîna en silence à l'intérieur. Ginny regarda la pièce devant elle, elle se trouvait dans un salon très agréable, avec thé, biscuit et au centre un grand canapé recouvert d'une couverture parfait pour un bécotage en règle.

–Désolé pour le changement de programme, dit Harry. Ron et Hermione avaient eux-même un rencard ce soir, et Ron ne savait pas exactement où ils iraient. La salle sur demande est l'endroit parfait pour rester en sécurité.

Ginny se tourna vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

–Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle.

–Toi aussi.

Une heure plus tard, ils s'embrassaient sur le canapé, Ginny était à moitié allongé sur le Serpentard.

–Bon, dit Harry en se levant brutalement.

–Quoi ? dit Ginny surprise.

Il se rassit sur le canapé, mais un peu plus éloigné de la Gryffondor.

–On ferait mieux de se calmer, dit-il.

_*Je lui fais de l'effet ?*_

–Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

–Parce que sinon, je pourrais avoir envie de plus. Donc il est plus sage de se calmer.

–Il n'y a pas de raison, souffla Ginny.

_*Ah bon ? Il n'y a pas de raison... Ben d'après ce qu'il vient de dire, un peu quand même...*_

Harry se tourna vers elle avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny comprit pourquoi le canapé était recouvert d'une couverture. Elle s'en servit pour cacher sa nudité. Harry continuait de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou lorsque soudain sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment Ginny ouvrit la bouche et dit :

–Je t'aime.

_*Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Je ne l'aime pas, j'ai un gros béguin, mais pas au point de... L'aimer.*_

Harry releva la tête brusquement, sourit et l'embrassa.

_*Oh non... Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça...? Je ne le pense pas réellement.*_


	46. Chapitre 46 : Les photos de la Gazette

Chapitre non corrigé.

**Chapitre 46 : Les photos de la Gazette.**

------------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Hermione Granger, élève de Serpentard.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione donna un biscuit au hibou qui lui apportait un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier ; lorsque l'oiseau fut envolé, elle déploya son journal. En couverture s'étalait une interview du ministre de la magie, Tom Jedusor. Une petite phrase dans la manchette de droite attira l'œil d'Hermione.

_*Non, non ce n'est pas possible.*_

La petite phrase tirait un article quinze pages plus loin. Elle se hâta d'ouvrir au bon article, froissant la moitié des pages au passage.

–IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, s'écria-t-elle les yeux fixés avec horreur sur la Gazette du sorcier.

À ses cotés, Ron et Harry sursautèrent effrayés. Plusieurs autres élèves autour d'eux lançaient des regard effarés à la jeune femme.

–Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demanda Ron inquiet.

_*Une catastrophe, un désastre, un cataclysme, une calamité, notre Titanic... et je ne suis même pas aussi canon que Rose.* _

En guise de réponse, Hermione étala la gazette ouverte à la bonne page sur la table. Des photos animées s'étalaient sur une double page. Des photos qui avaient été prise le samedi soir lors de la soirée au Luxor, deux jours plus tôt.

–On va se faire virer, couina-t-elle. À quinze jours de la fin de l'année. On va se faire virer de l'école.

–Mais non, dit Harry.

Hermione se tourna lentement vers lui en sentant la colère monter en elle.

–Non ?s'écria-t-elle. Avec tes conneries on va...

–Chut, souffla Ron inquiet. Hermione calme toi, il y a une chance minuscule qu'ils ne voient rien.

_*Ok, ok je me calme, mais je n'arriverais jamais à calmer mes cheveux qui virent à l'hirsuter. L'HIRSUTER ? ! Mais ça n'existe même pas. Ok, ok Hermione calme toi. _

–C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on aille au Luxor, rappela Harry.

–Pour réparer tes conneries et le sortilège qu'on subit les Gryffondor.

–Ce n'était pas un sortilège dit calmement Harry. Mais une potion qu'on a étalé sur la porte de leur salle commune.

Hermione se gonfla prête à crier toutes les ignominies possible à Harry qui s'empressa de s'excuser.

_*Et le pire c'est qu'il ne panique pas, il a toujours son petit air heureux de ce matin.*_

–Écoute, dit Harry en contrôlant chacune des syllabes qu'il prononçait. Il y a peut-être une solution.

–Laquelle ?grogna Hermione.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard angoissé avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole.

–Nier. On n'a qu'à dire que les photos dates des vacances de Pâques, il faut qu'on trouve un jour précis et prévenir les autres au plus vite.

–Ça ne marchera pas, maugréa Hermione avec toute la mauvaise humeur qu'elle pouvait. Trop d'élèves sont sur les photos, on ne pourra jamais faire croire que nous nous sommes tous croisés par hasard lors d'une soirée de vacance. Impossible de trouver une date ou tout le monde aurait été disponible.

–Ou alors, dit Ron. On fait mieux. On a qu'à dire que toutes ces photos n'ont pas été prises durant la même soirée. Et qu'on a jamais été tous ensemble au Luxor.

–Oui, dit Harry. On va dire ça. On ne comprend pas, on n'a jamais croisé Hannah Abbot ou quelqu'un d'autre au Luxor. Et bien évidement on n'aurait jamais pu sortir en dehors de l'école. Quelqu'un nous en veut et veut nous faire renvoyer, c'est la seule explication.

–Et si ça ne marche pas ?demanda Hermione un peu calmée.

–On aura essayé, dit Harry. Alors on suit ce plan ?

–Oui, souffla Hermione après quelques instants. De toute façon on n'a pas le choix.

–Il va falloir que j'envoie une lettre à ma mère, dit Ron songeur. Elle risque de se faire des idées.

_*Des idées ?Ron je te rappelle que tu es réellement sortit de l'école clandestinement pour aller en boîte.*_

Harry se redressa et balaya du regard la grande salle.

–Ron, tu vas voir Ginny. Ton excuse c'est le cadeau d'anniversaire de l'un de tes frères, dit-il. Tu lui expliques le plan qu'elle doit répéter à Parkinson et Malefoy. Hermione, toi tu vas voir Anthony Goldstein, trouve une excuse de préfète-en-chef. Il doit répéter le plan à Loufoca et à sa tapette attitré.

_*Grossier et déplacé... mais j'ai autre chose à penser.*_

–Et toi ?demanda Ron. Tu vas trouver quelle excuse ?

–Je vais aller draguer Susan Bones, annonça Harry. On attend que tout le monde sorte et on chope nos victimes dans la foule.

_*Draguer Susan Bones ?Et Ginny ? Avec qui tu fais certaines choses ? Je devrais peut-être balancer ça maintenant pour me venger.*_

Ron et Hermione acquiesçaient en silence. Ils mangèrent rapidement, Hermione regarda la table des professeurs.

_*Ils ont le journal, et McGonagall me regarde.*_

–On sort maintenant, ordonna-t-elle. McGonagall ne devrait plus tarder à venir me voir.

D'un coup, le trio se leva et sorti hors de la grande salle. Ils se cachèrent dans un couloir peu fréquenté, d'où ils pouvaient voir les autres élèves sortirent de la grande salle.

–Aller, plus vite, couina Hermione en fixant la porte de la grande salle. Sortez ! Allez.

Petit à petit, des élèves sortirent de plus en plus nombreux. Ginny fut la première des sélectionnés à sortir, Ron bondit hors de la cachette et approcha de sa sœur. Il l'entraîna à l'écart non sans réticences de la part de la Gryffondor. Anthony Goldstein apparu, Hermione se précipita à son tour sur sa cible.

–Hé Goldstein ! Appela-t-elle.

–Hermione Granger, dit-il vaguement surprit.

Terry Bott et lui s'étaient arrêté pour la regarder.

–Il y a un soucis dans ton emploi du temps, on peut aller à l'écart en parler ?

–Bien sûr, dit-il.

–Bott peut venir, souffla Hermione en le voyant s'éloigner.

_*Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.*_

Les deux garçons froncèrent les sourcils mais la suivirent tout de même à l'écart de la foule.

–Alors quoi ?demanda Anthony.

–Vous avez lu la Gazette du sorcier ?demanda Hermione.

–Non pourquoi ?demanda Anthony.

_*Je suis vraiment la seule à lire la Gazette chaque matin ?*_

–Il y a des photos de nous tous, elles ont été prises lors de la soirée de samedi.

Ils sursautèrent aussitôt.

–Il y a une photo où on est en train de s'embrasser ?demanda Terry angoissé.

–Non, je ne crois pas en avoir vu une comme ça, dit-elle rapidement. Bref, le plan. C'est de dire qu'on ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, on n'a jamais été à des soirées tous ensemble. Et on n'est évidement jamais sortit de l'école clandestinement. Vous êtes sûrement déjà allé au Luxor ?

–Heu... oui, dit Anthony. Durant les vacances de Noël, on y est allé avec mon cousin Alfred.

–Parfait, dit Hermione. Alors pour vous ces photos dates forcément de cette soirée. Et d'ailleurs Alfred pourrait même se trouver sur une photo.

_* C'est l'avantage des photos prises en boite, y'a toujours plein de mec de dos qui peut faire office de cousin quelconque.*_

–D'accord, dirent-ils.

–Et prévenez Loufoca au plus vite, les professeurs ne vont pas tarder à poser des questions.

–Mais s'ils posent la question au gens du Luxor ?demanda Terry.

–Harry écrira à Sirius, apprit Hermione. Il lui envoi souvent du courrier, d'ailleurs je vous conseil d'envoyer cette même version à vos parents. Je file.

_*Surtout ne pas oublier d'ordonner à Harry d'envoyer du courrier à Sirius.*_

Sans plus d'explication, elle s'éloigna des deux garçons, elle entendit vaguement Terry Bott qui lui annonçait que ses parents étaient moldus. Hermione fonça ensuite vers la bibliothèque, elle n'avait pas de cours et comptait bien réviser un peu. Choix qu'avait fait tous les septièmes années, elle s'en rendait compte en voyant le flux des élèves qui suivait sa direction. En chemin, elle trouva Harry en grande discution avec Susan Bones. Elle leur adressa un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans la dédale des escaliers. Hermione venait de monter deux étages lorsqu'elle se figea. Le professeur McGonagall la regardait du haut des marches.

–Bonjour professeur, dit Hermione d'une voix qu'elle tentait de rendre la plus normal possible.

–Vous pouvez m'expliquer ça ?demanda l'enseignante en brandissant l'édition de la gazette du matin.

–Oui, j'ai vu ça, dit Hermione en prenant le journal. Je ne comprends pas, je suis bien allé au Luxor avec Harry et Ron à plusieurs reprises. Peut-être que j'y ai croisé un autre élève de l'école une fois ou deux mais je ne pense pas en avoir croisé autant. Je m'en souviendrais.

_*Je suis en train de mentir à un professeur, je suis en train de mentir à un professeur.*_

–Le journal, dit que les photos ont été prise samedi soir, dit l'enseignante furieuse.

–À une semaine des ASPIC, ricana Hermione. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont voulu faire croire ça, aucun élève de septième année n'est assez idiot pour tenter une sortie clandestine, encore moins si près des examens. Moi la dernière. La preuve, il n'y a quasiment aucun article, Rita Skeeter explique simplement que ces photos ont été prise samedi, elle insiste surtout sur notre mauvaise éducation... bref elle n'a rien en dehors de ces clichés qui auraient pu être prit à n'importe quel moment.

_*Surtout que c'est moi qui suit à la base la soirée.*_

–Oui, dit l'enseignante. Il est vrai que je trouvais curieux que vous osiez sortir si près de vos examens. Je vais vous faire confiance. Mais je vais tout de même enquêter et si je me suis trompée vous serez tous très sévèrement puni.

–Je ne m'inquiète pas, déclara Hermione. Je suis sûre du résultat de votre enquête.

McGonagall amortit un geste pour partir, mais elle se s'arrêta pour de nouveau se tourner vers son élève.

–Au fait, très efficace ce que vous avez fait, dit-elle.

–À quel sujet ?

–Je vous ai demandé d'améliorer l'entente entre les maisons, dévoila McGonagall. En deux jours j'ai remarqué des progrès considérables.

–Ah, dit Hermione paniquée. Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait.

McGonagall lui lança un regard sceptique et lui tourna le dos. Hermione rejoignit la bibliothèque où Ron et Harry s'y trouvaient déjà. Hermione leur raconta sa rencontre avec l'enseignante. Les deux garçons avaient parfaitement réussi à suivre leur part du plan.

–Tout ira très bien, déclara Harry. Faut pas s'inquiéter. La vie est belle.

_*Il fait chier avec son bonheur celui-là. Comment il a fait pour atterrir sur un nuage ?*_songea Hermione.

Deux heures plus tard, le trio en mit en route pour rejoindre leur cours de potion. En chemin, ils croisèrent Susan Bones qui regardait les fameuses photos.

----------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Susan Bones, élève de Serdaigle.**_

----------------------------------------------------

Susan referma son journal et entr'aperçu les Serpentard. Elle ne leur prêta que peu d'attention et rejoignit les serres pour suivre son cours de botanique consacré à la révision du programme de l'année passée. À coté d'elle, Zac lui avait emprunté son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, il le lisait glissé entre deux pages de son manuel.

–J'ai un tête de demeuré sur celle-là, fit-il remarquer à Susan en chuchotant.

_*Ça ne change pas grand chose à d'habitude.*_songea Susan.

Il referma le journal et soupira en s'étalant sur sa table, l'air triste.

_*Si je ne veux pas subir le Zachariasime, j'ai intérêt à ne pas lui demander ce qui le tracasse.*_

–Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?ne put s'empêcher de demander Susan.

_*Trop bonne, trop conne, Susan.*_

–Je vais très bien, mentit Zac.

–On ne dirait pas, dit Susan. On en parlait ce matin avec les filles. On te trouve silencieux depuis que tu filés de la grande salle sans prendre ton dessert hier.

–Ah ouais ?dit-il négligemment. Je vais très bien. Je commence juste à me faire un peu de soucis pour les ASPIC. Je pense qu'il va falloir que je travaille un peu plus si je veux obtenir les notes que je souhaite.

_*Je rêve ou bien le grand Zacharias Smith vient de faire preuve pour la première fois de sa vie d'une sorte d'humilité ?et qu'il paraît sincère. *_

–Ah, dit Susan surprise. C'est bien, il vaut mieux s'en rendre compte maintenant. Tant que tu peux réviser.

Le professeur Rogue se tourna vers ses élèves et aussitôt le silence se fit dans la salle de classe.

–Vous allez tout de suite commencer une potion tue-loup, dit l'enseignant d'une voix doucereuse et bienveillante. Qui peut me dire avant cela quels sont les effets de cette potion. En supposant bien sur, que l'un de vous soit assez idiot pour l'ignorer. Londubat ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le serpentard en attente de sa réponse.

–C'est une potion pour tuer les loups, affirma Londubat.

Il y eut quelques rires, Londubat affichait un sourire insolent. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait dit une bêtise et l'assumait pleinement.

–La potion Tue-Loup, monsieur Londubat est une potion qui permet à un loup garou de se contrôler durant la pleine lune.

–Flûte alors, dit le Serpentard impertinent. J'étais pas loin.

Le professeur Rogue le gratifia d'un regard assassin et ordonna de démarrer la potion.

–Maintenant que j'y pense, murmura Zac avec qui Susan effectuait sa potion. Ça fait un moment qu'il ne t'as pas embêté Londubat ?

–Non, c'est vrai, dit-elle.

_*Depuis qu'il m'a laissé comprendre qu'il était amoureux de moi, il ne m'a plus embêté. Comment je pouvais deviner qu'il avait le béguin ?il passait son temps à me balancer des vannes vexantes et à me ridiculiser. En général les types qui ont le béguin viennent gentiment parler à la fille et... suggère d'aller sur le parking comme ce type samedi soir. En fait, c'est limite si Neville ne serait pas plus mieux que ces types qu'on a vu en boite samedi. Après tout, il m'a sauvé de la retenue le jour ou Hannah et moi sommes sorties pour une ballade nocturne et qu'on s'est fait attaquer par une voiture bleue. *_

–Attend tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?demanda Justin une table derrière.

Susan, ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour écouter la conversation.

–Si, dit Miranda. Ce n'est pas comme-ci il y avait eu des signes évidents que Terry Bott et Anthony Goldstein soient gay. Ils ont tous les deux eu des petites amies et tout. Mais je ne trouve pas ça étrange dans le sens où... s'ils s'aiment qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

–Peut-être qu'il y avait des signes, dit Justin. Hé Susan !

_*Oh non pitié.*_

–Quoi ?dit-elle en se retournant.

–Tu es sortie avec Anthony, dit-il. Tu as vu des signes comme quoi il était gay ?

–Des signes ?non, dit Susan en revenant à son travail.

_*Je n'ai pas vu de signes, il me l'a balancé en pleine gueule. C'était pas de sa faute c'est sûr. Mais il n'avait pas à sortir avec moi s'il avait le béguin pour Terry. Nan mais c'est vrai, il m'a fait du mal le con.*_

–Hé Ernie, appela Justin. Comme t'es préfet avec Anthony Goldstein. Tu as peut-être vu des signes comme quoi il était gay ?

_*Il compte demander à tout le monde ?*_

–J'en ai rien à faire, dit Ernie sans lever la tête. Il peut se trimballer déguisé en théière si ça lui fait plaisir. C'est sa vie privée, il fait ce qu'il veut, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler et toi non plus.

–Ça va pas non, s'offusqua Justin. Si on ne peut plus ragoter sur les autres, on va faire quoi pour ce détendre en ces temps de crise que sont les révisions des ASPIC.

–J'ai peut-être une suggestion, dit Miranda charmeuse.

–Qu'on peut faire en public, ajouta Justin pour sa petite amie.

Ils rirent doucement ensemble.

_*C'est même pas drôle... en plus leur complicité est vraiment pathétique... et puis, le fait qu'ils ont de quoi se bécoter, franchement, c'est ringard et puis...et puis... et puis... et puis moi aussi je veux un mec ! Mes lèvres n'ont bécotés personne depuis un an. Sauf si on compte la fois ou Neville Londubat m'a embrassée vite fait sans me demander mon avis. J'ai même pas eu le temps de cogiter pour savoir si c'était un baiser agréable ou non. Alors je veux un mec. Maintenant tout de suite. Aller prince charmant tombe du ciel pour moi ! Aller maintenant !_

_Ou pas. *_

à la fin de la journée, Susan se rendit à la bibliothèque pour réviser. En rejoignant le rayon consacré aux sortilèges, elle trouva Londubat assit à une table. Il recopiait lignes par lignes un livre sur les potions. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Susan vint s'asseoir à sa table.

–Salut, entama-t-elle. Marrant le coup du tue-loup.

Neville resta interloqué quelques secondes. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir Susan s'installer à sa table.

–Merci, dit-il.

–Tu veux m'embêter ?demanda-t-elle. Je viens de remarquer que ça fait un moment que tu n'y a pas eu droit.

–Non, merci, dit-il. Peut-être plus tard, j'ai dépensé mon quota de vanne pour Rogue.

Susan afficha un sourire amusé que Neville lui rendit.

–Tu révises quoi ?

–La potion tue-loup, dit-il. J'ai réellement des lacunes avec.

–Je peux peut-être t'aider, je l'ai parfaitement réussi en classe.

–En fait c'est plutôt son histoire qui m'embête, confia Neville.

–C'est facile, c'est Damoclès Belby qui l'a inventé. Son neveu Marcus Belby était à Poudlard l'année dernière. Je crois que tu devrais trouver plus de détail là-dessus dans la dernière édition des « Ordre de Merlin ». Belby l'a évidement reçu pour son invention.

–Ah d'accord, dit-il en refermant son livre.

Il se leva et circula entre les rayons à la recherche du livre. Susan en profita pour attraper un exemplaire sur l'étagère voisine. Elle prit un parchemin et recopia un schéma représentant le chou mordeur de Chine. Après quelques instants, Neville revint s'asseoir face à elle, il tenait le bon livre entre ses mains.

–Tu as raison, dit-il. Il donne plus de détail dans ce livre-ci.

Les deux élèves se mirent à travailler en silence. Après quelques instants, Susan remarqua que le livre du serpentard était resté à la même page depuis plusieurs minutes. Puis ils rangèrent leurs affaires pour aller dîner.

–Bon, eh bien à plus tard, dit Susan en se levant.

–À plus tard, répondit Neville en relevant vivement la tête. On aura sûrement l'occasion de réviser à nouveau ensemble.

–Oui.

_*Te fais pas de film, même si tu es devenu « gentil » avec moi, il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Je n'oublierais pas ce que tu m'as fait subir... même si tu as sûrement toi aussi souffert de ton coté. *_

Susan sortit de la bibliothèque, dans le couloir, elle croisa Drago Malefoy.

–Pitié, dit moi que je n'avais pas l'air aussi pitoyable samedi soir ?demanda-t-il en montrant une double page de la Gazette.

–Non, dit Susan.

_*Mensonge, je vais me rattraper, il a le droit de connaître la vérité.*_

–Tu étais bien pire, lâcha-t-elle.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Drago Malefoy, élève de Gryffondor.**_

----------------------------------------------------------

–Merci, pour ta compassion Susan, dit-il.

_*Au moins, elle est franche.*_songea Drago.

–À ton service, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre rejoignant des directions opposées. Drago venait de finir de dîner, il se dirigeait vers sa salle commune où il souhaitait récupérer un livre qu'il devait rendre à la bibliothèque. Au détour d'un escaliers, il s'arrêta net et redescendit quelques marches pour se mettre hors de vue. Zacharias Smith et Luna se tenaient au milieu du couloir. Drago remonta lentement quelques marches pour les espionner. Il n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se disaient, Zacharias avait l'air profondément abattu et Luna tentait visiblement de le réconforter.

_*Smith est déprimé ?qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cet idiot ?il a fini par comprendre que le monde ne tourne pas autour de lui. Quel choc ça a du être. *_

Zacharias avait élevé le ton, Drago tendit un peu plus l'oreille, et pu percevoir quelques mots.

–Non... rien d'autre... Non... juste non... m'attendais pas...

Luna parla à son ton, elle avait une voix douce ; Drago ne put rien entendre de ce qu'elle disait. Subitement elle prit Zacharias dans ses bras, il se laissa faire, ses bras pendant le long de son corps.

_*Elle fait quoi ?nan mais elle fait quoi là ?*_

Zacharias s'écarta et fouilla dans ses poches jusqu'à ce que Luna lui tende un mouchoir en papier. Il se moucha bruyamment et se tourna à nouveau vers la Serdaigle.

–... tenant... ton tour... dit-il.

Drago tendit un peu plus l'oreille, il avait une sorte de pressentiment.

–... pacte... demain... hier...

Luna acquiesça et frotta le bras du garçon pour le réconforter. Cette vision était difficile pour Drago, il fit demi-tour et rejoignit sa salle commune par un autre chemin. Il récupéra le livre de la bibliothèque dans son dortoir et traversa la salle commune dans l'autre sens. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Millicent et Gregory, ils étudiaient à la même table. Puis il sortit à nouveau dans les couloirs du château. Il passait par l'escalier où il avait espionner les deux élèves. Ni Zacharias, ni Luna n'étaient rester dans le couloir. Seul Neville Londubat le traversait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_*Il a réussi à faire pleurer qui cette fois ?*_

Drago passa à coté de lui sans un mot. Se remémorant la scène à laquelle il avait assisté quelques instants plus tôt.

_*Il faut à tout prix que je l'oublie. Aller c'est décidé, à partir de cette seconde, je me désintéresse totalement de Luna Lovegood.*_

à cet instant précis, Drago bifurqua pour prendre un autre couloir. Il se trouva nez à nez avec Luna.

_*Bon, à partir de la première seconde où elle aura disparu de mon champs de vision, je l'oublie.*_

–Tu as vu les photos ?demanda Luna en montrant l'exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier paru le matin même.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Luna Lovegood, élève de Poufsouffle.**_

---------------------------------------------------------

–Oui, répondit Drago. Je l'ai vu. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. Tu m'excuses.

_*Et voilà qu'il me fuit encore. *_ songea Luna.

–Attend, dit-elle. Il faut que je te dise une chose.

–C'est à dire que je n'ai pas trop le temps, dit-il.

_* Il va bien falloir que je te le dise maintenant pourtant. Je viens de le promettre à un Zac au bord du gouffre.*_

–Juste une seconde, dit Luna.

–D'accord, dit-il négligemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

–Je veux être ta petite amie.

Drago ouvrit grands ses yeux, sa lèvre inférieure se mit à pendre. Muet, il regarda Luna fixement. Puis enfin ses cordes vocales commencèrent à émettre.

–Qu... quoi ?

–Je veux être ta petite amie, répéta Luna. Si tu veux bien.

L'expression du visage de Drago redevint ahurie.

_* Il ne comprend pas ce que je dis ?ou il est simplement surprit ? J'ai toujours eu du mal à décrypter Drago.*_

–Malheureusement, je ne sais pas trop en quoi ça consiste, dit-elle. Je me suis un peu renseigné sur le sujet et je pense réussir à devenir une vraie petite amie. Avec ton aide.

Drago secoua sa tête et regarda Luna droit dans les yeux.

–Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ?dit-il. Tous les deux ?

–Il paraît que dire les choses comme ça, c'est un peu maladroit. Mais Zac m'a dit que tu passerais outre.

–Tu as parler de ça avec Smith ?

–Bien sûr, c'est lui qui m'a convaincu de venir te parler.

Drago eut visiblement du mal à assimiler cette nouvelle information.

–Tu devrais peut-être me donner une réponse maintenant, suggéra Luna. Tu avais l'air pressé de rejoindre la bibliothèque.

–Rien a secouer de la bibliothèque. On reprend depuis le début. Est-ce que cette idée vient de toi ?

–Non, dit Luna. Mais plus le temps passe plus je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

–Pitié dis-moi que ce n'est pas une idée de Smith.

_*Pourquoi il ne me donne pas de réponse. Zac semblait certain qu'il dirait oui tout de suite. *_

–Je veux bien te dire ça, mais je te mentirais.

Drago fit un pas sur le coté pour s'adosser contre le mur.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit d'autre, Smithie ?

–Que tu étais un mec bien et que tu me laisserais aller à mon rythme.

–Évidement, dit-il.

–Alors ?pressa Luna. Si tu ne veux pas, dit le moi maintenant et j'irais voir Zac pour qu'il puisse me réconforter à son tour.

–Ça ne te plairait pas que je te dise non ?

–Évidement que non, j'ai toujours aimé passer du temps avec toi.

Drago la regarda fixement durant quelques instants.

–Après tout, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Il s'éloigna du mur pour revenir face à Luna.

–D'accord, dit-il. On va sortir ensemble. Mais je veux que tu me promettes de me prévenir si cela ne te plaît plus ou si tu te sens mal à l'aise.

Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de la jeune fille. Drago écarta une mèche de ses cheveux. Pour mieux voir ses yeux. Il se pencha doucement vers elle, puis s'arrêta.

–Je dois vraiment aller à la bibliothèque en fait, dit-il avec un sourire.

–Et moi j'ai un devoir à terminer en métamorphose, dit Luna.

–Alors on se voit demain ?avant le petit-déjeuner ?suggéra Drago.

–Oui, je t'attendrais devant la porte de la grande salle.

Drago caressa doucement la joue de Luna avant de disparaître.

_* Pourquoi il ne m'a pas embrassé ?*_

--------------------

La bande annonce du prochain chapitre vous tente ?

.fr/go/images/dessin/ch-47-bande-annonce,.html


	47. Chapitre 47 : Les pensées de la Mystérie...

**Chapitre non-corrigé (repassez dans quelques temps si souhaitez attendre qu'il soit passé entre les mains de ma correctrice).**

**Chapitre 47 : Les pensées de la Mystérieuse.**

-----------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Padma Patil, élève de Poufsouffle.**_

-----------------------------------------------------

Le réveil de Padma se mit à sonner, en l'éteignant elle fit tomber un parchemin posé sur sa table de chevet. Intriguée, elle le ramassa et entrouvrit les yeux pour y lire ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit. C'était la note d'une préfète qui acceptait de prendre le tour de garde de Padma pour la veille, Padma se demanda une seconde ce qu'avait pu penser la Préfète de cette demande inopportune. Padma avait utilisé cette soirée pour fricoter avec Dean jusque tard dans la nuit. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas très raisonnable, mais les deux tourtereaux n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de ce voir depuis plus de trois jours. D'ailleurs, ils devaient se voir dans quelques minutes à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

–On est quel jour ? Demanda Mandy la tête dans l'oreiller.

Ce fut une Lisa Turpin parfaitement éveillée et habillée qui lui répondit avec énergie.

–Nous sommes le mercredi 14 juin. Nos ASPIC démarrent dans exactement cinq jours. Nous sommes à dix jours de la finale de quidditch et à quinze jours de la fin de notre scolarité à Poudlard.

_*Elle a avalé l'éphéméride ?*_

–Quel prénom on fête ?demanda Padma assise sur son lit.

–Les Digne et les Méthode, répondit aussitôt Lisa.

–C'est pas des prénoms, dit Mandy en tentant de descendre à quatre pattes de son lit.

–Faut croire que si puisque c'est leurs fêtes aujourd'hui, dit Lisa en vérifiant le contenu de son sac.

–Alors pour ce jour, soyons digne et agissons avec méthode, dit Mandy.

Son pied s'empêtra dans ses draps et elle tomba la tête la première sur le plancher. Padma se leva et... se dirigea vers la salle de bains, tandis que Lisa courrait à travers la pièce pour... récupérer son livre de potion qu'elle avait laissé au bord de son lit.

–Venez surtout pas m'aider, dit Mandy la bouche à trois centimètres du sol.

Padma étouffa ses paroles en refermant la porte de la salle de bains, elle se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche. Après quelques secondes, Mandy entra à son tour dans la pièce, elle descendit le bas de son pyjama et s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes.

_* Elle a encore oublié qu'il y avait quelqu'un. *_

–Les filles, vous êtes prêtes ?hurla Lisa depuis la pièce voisine.

En guise de réponse, Mandy grogna et Padma fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.

_*On a encore une heure pour finir de nous préparer, manger et rejoindre nos cours. Les ASPIC font trop paniquer Lisa.*_

Quinze minutes plus tard, les trois filles arpentaient les couloirs du château. Padma réfléchissait à toute vitesse à une excuse. Elle devait bientôt rejoindre Dean, mais depuis que Lisa se levait aux aurores, elle ne pouvait plus s'éclipser en avance.

–Je ne sais toujours pas comment me comporter avec Terry et Anthony, confia Mandy mieux éveillée.

–Pourquoi veux-tu réagir d'une manière particulière ?demanda Padma.

–Ben peut-être parce qu'ils sont ensemble, intervint Lisa. Et que ce sont deux garçons.

_*Ce qu'elles peuvent être étroites d'esprit. Je ne dis pas que cela ne me gêne pas ; et les imaginer en train de s'embrasser me répugne. Mais sinon on s'en fout, c'est toujours nos bons vieux Terry et Anthony. *_

–Comment tu peux te sentir à l'aise, reprit Mandy.

_*Et si je tentais une bonne action ?*_

–On contraire, dit Padma. Vous pouvez être sûres qu'ils n'auront pas d'idées mal placées et parler librement de n'importe quoi avec eux comme à des copines. Sauf que ce sont des mecs. Plein de fille rêvent d'avoir des potes gays.

Lisa et Mandy échangèrent un regard.

–T'as pas tord, admit Lisa.

–C'est même pas con du tout, renchérit Mandy.

Elles approchaient irrémédiablement vers la grande salle, Padma devait trouver une idée et vite.

–J'ai oublié mon livre de Sortilège, déclara-t-elle brusquement alors qu'elles atteignaient le hall. Je file le récupérer. M'attendez pas.

–Encore, remarqua Lisa. C'est la troisième fois en une semaine.

_*C'est que ce n'est pas facile de trouver une excuse bidon.*_

–Je suis distraite, je me dépêche !

Elle fit volte face et fila se cacher au détour d'un couloir. Dès que les deux filles furent entrées dans la grande salle, Padma se glissa hors de sa cachette et se rua vers le couloir qui menait aux cachots. En chemin, elle aperçut Luna Lovegood et Drago Malefoy échangeant des sourires plus rayonnant les uns que les autres. Padma rejoignit une salle de classe désaffectée où elle avait pris l'habitude de retrouver Dean. Il était là, adossé à une poutre près de la fenêtre. Observant l'aurore.

_*Qu'il est beau mon amoureux ! Enfin l'amoureux que je partage avec ma sœur.*_

–Tu en as mis du temps, dit Dean.

–Je sais, j'ai été retardée, déclara Padma. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

–Assez pour un bisou en tout cas, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux mal attachés de Padma et releva le menton de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser.

_*Comment vous voulez garder les esprits clairs avec un truc comme ça ? C'est pas humain de m'infliger autant de... truc machin façon film romantique.*_

Doucement il la relâcha et planta son regard dans ses yeux.

–Tes lèvres sont si douces.

_*Je défaille.*_

–Geracht..m, éructa Padma.

Dean sourit largement.

–Mais ce que je préfère s'est quand je te fais perdre tes moyens, dit-il faussement sadique.

Padma se détacha de son emprise.

–Je le savais, t'es un monstre en fait, dit-elle en éclipsant un sourire.

–Un vilain serpent, rajouta Dean.

Ils s'assirent autour d'une petite table, ils étaient suffisamment près pour s'embrasser rapidement entre deux phrases.

–Alors tu as réussi le devoir en métamorphose ?demanda Padma.

–Oui, tes notes m'ont beaucoup aidées.

Il lui déposa un léger bisou sur le coin des lèvres.

–Je devrais avoir la moyenne au minimum, dit-il.

–Tu as retrouvé tes fiches de révision en potion ?

Il l'embrassa sur l'autre coin de ses lèvres.

–Non, dit-il. Je ne sais pas où j'ai pu les mettre.

_*Tu n'as jamais fait de fiches de révision en potion. Je ne suis pas crétine non plus. Enfin bref...*_

–Je peux de passer une copie des miennes si tu veux, dit-elle.

–Ce serait vraiment parfait, dit-il.

Il l'embrassa au milieu des lèvres.

–Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille maintenant, dit Padma après quelques secondes.

Ils se levèrent à regret.

–Vas-y en premier, dit-elle. Tu as disparu depuis plus longtemps que moi.

–Non, j'ai un alibi, déclara Dean. Je suis sensé être avec Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, vas-y la première.

–D'accord.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Padma sortit de la salle de classe pour retrouver ses amis à la table des Poufsouffle.

–Je pensais à une robe bleue, dit Lisa. Celle qu'on a vu dans un magazine la semaine dernière. Elle est bien cintrée à la taille.

–Oui, elle est belle. Parfaite pour le mariage de ton cousin, déclara Mandy.

–J'ai peur que ça ne fasse pas assez habillée, confia Lisa. Qu'est-ce que vous en penser ?

Elle se tourna vers Terry et Anthony, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

–On n'y connaît pas grand chose en robe, dit Anthony.

–Mais à votre avis ?

–On n'a pas vu la robe non plus, dit Terry.

–J'ai encore le magazine sous mon lit, dit Mandy. Je vous montrerais.

–Oui, parce que je veux absolument votre avis, déclara Lisa.

À nouveau les garçons échangèrent un regard ahuri.

_* Je n'aurais peut-être pas du raconter que plein de fille rêvent d'avoir des potes gays.* _

Mandy accapara à son tour la conversation, elle tenait absolument à connaître l'avis des deux garçons sur les mini jupe. Padma se désintéressa assez rapidement de la conversation, elle regarda la grande salle et vit Dean à la table des Serpentard. Parvati lui caressait doucement la joue. Padma ferma les yeux, sentant une profonde douleur monter en elle.

_*Je suis fatiguée... si fatiguée.*_

–Padma ! Padma !appela Terry quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle redressa la tête et vit que tous les autres s'étaient levés, Padma était la seule toujours assise. Anthony incita Lisa et Mandy à avancer pour les éloigner.

–Ça va ?demanda Terry.

–Oui, dit-elle en se levant. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

–Parce que tu sors avec le petit-ami de ta sœur. Tu te rappelles que moi et Anthony sommes au courant ?on s'est même promener à poil dans le parc pour ça.

–Je n'ai pas oublié, souffla-t-elle.

–Vous comptez faire quoi ?demanda Terry en fronçant les sourcils.

–À quel sujet ?

–Vous ne pouvez pas rester éternellement dans cette situation, dit-il.

_*Je sais, pourtant, je ne vois aucune solution.*_

–Il faut que je me dépêche, dit-elle. J'ai un cours de divination, c'est loin.

Sans rien ajouter, elle pressa le pas, distançant Terry par la même occasion. Arrivée dans la salle de classe, Padma passa près de la préfète qui l'avait remplacer la veille au soir dans ses corvées. Préfète qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

–Merci, dit Padma. D'avoir pu me remplacer à la dernière minute comme ça.

–Pas de quoi, ça m'a fait plaisir de te rendre service, dit-elle.

Plus loin, Padma aperçut Hannah Abbot.

------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Hannah Abbot élève de Serdaigle.**_

----------------------------------------------------

Hannah vit Padma Patil de Poufsouffle en train de discuter avec une élève qui semblait pensive. Son attention fut presque aussitôt détourner par Lavande Brown. La jeune femme passa devant Hannah en lui adressant un sourire éclatant.

–Comment va Ernie ?demanda la Serpentard.

_* Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?T'as pas encore pigé que tu le l'intéresses pas ?en grande partie parce que je te casse tellement de sucre sur le dos que tu vas bientôt pouvoir ouvrir une confiserie. *_

–Très bien merci.

–Tu lui dira bonjour de ma part, dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

_* Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche.*_

Après un énième sourire qui dévoilait presque toutes ses dents, Lavande s'éloigna rejoindre Parvati Patil deux tables plus loin.

–Elle court toujours après Ernie celle-là ?demanda Susan en s'installant auprès de son amie.

–Oui, il serait temps qu'elle trouve une autre proie, déclara Hannah. Un accident peut toujours arriver.

–Si elle sort avec Ernie, elle trainera forcement avec nous, et je ne le supporterais pas, dit Miranda en attirant une chaise à elle pour s'installer à la même table que les filles.

–Ça pourrait être pire, déclara Susan. Elle aurait pu choisir un Serdaigle plus facilement influençable. Ernie ne se laisse pas berner facilement.

–Comme mon Justin, dit Miranda. Je suis sûre qu'il craquerait facilement.

–Je ne pense pas, dit Susan en échangeant un regard avec Hannah.

_*Bien sur que si, Justin craquerait facilement si une fille venait à lui tourner autour. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il irait volontairement vers une autre fille.*songea Hannah._

Miranda se mit à jouer nerveusement avec l'une des tasses posées sur la table.

–Il m'a raconté qu'il nous imaginait bien en train de faire des trucs et puis toutes les deux vous nous rejoigniez, dit Miranda en triturant ses bagues.

_*Heu... c'est gênant là...*_

Susan et Hannah échangèrent un regard embarrassé.

_* Pourquoi Justin a raconté ça ?qu'il le pense ok, tout le monde a le droit d'avoir des fantasmes louches, mais y'en a qu'il faut éviter de raconter. Enfin moi je dis ça, mais ce que j'ai d'expérience amoureuse... bref, je ferais mieux de fermer mon claquet.*_

–En fait, reprit Susan en disant ça, je pensais plutôt à Zac. Lui il n'aurait pas tenu une seconde.

–J'en suis sûre, renchérit Hannah.

–Au fait, l'une de vous à comprit ce qui lui arrive en ce moment, il est bizarre, dit Miranda.

–Zac ? D'après ce que j'ai pu tirer de lui hier, ce serait à cause des ASPIC, apprit Susan.

–Vous savez ce qu'il à fait hier ! coupa Hannah. Il a demander de l'aide à Ernie pour réviser.

–QUOI ! Dirent les deux autres en chœur.

–Je vous jure, dit Hannah. J'étais sur le cul, Zac s'est installé à notre table et il a dit à Ernie. « Puisque tu as les meilleures notes, tu pourrais me prêter tes feuilles de révisions ? »

–C'est pas vrai, dit Miranda ahurie.

–Évidement, il ne l'a pas dit directement comme ça, il a mit trois heures, raconta Hannah.

–Zac qui admet qu'il n'est pas le meilleur ?dit Susan. Y'a une couille dans le potage.

_* La couille serait-elle Pansy Parkinson ? Ça me frappe d'un coup, après tout à une époque, elle avait le béguin pour lui.*_

–Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs... enfin Monsieur, dit la voix chevrotante de Trelawney. Je vous pris de faire le silence.

Susan jeta un coup d'œil à Neville Londubat assis à la table derrière la leur. Il était le seul garçon à avoir poursuivit cette matière. À la grande surprise de Hannah, Susan adressa un sourire au serpentard.

–Tu vas bien ?demanda Hannah effarée à son amie.

–Il n'est pas si méchant que ça en fait, dit Susan.

Hannah lança un regard horrifié à son amie.

_*Neville Londubat pas si méchant ? C'est pas une couille qu'il y a dans le potage, c'est tout un appareil génital. *_

–Mes enfants, reprit l'enseignante en replaçant un long châle mauve sur ses épaules.

–Elle ne s'est pas encore rendu compte qu'on n'a plus vraiment douze ans ?murmura Susan.

–À mon avis, elle ne s'est pas non plus rendu compte qu'elle ressemble à une libellule shootée au bedo.

Les trois filles échangeaient un sourire.

_* Que je suis drôle... dommage que toute la classe ne puisse profiter de mes douces vannes.*_

–Aujourd'hui nous poursuivre nos révisions pour vos ASPIC qui se dérouleront la semaine prochaine, dit Trelawney d'une voix rauque. Pour ce faire, vous allez prendre les tasses qui se trouve sur vos tables et y lire l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé.

–Chiche qu'on ne lui dit pas que les tasses sont vides, dit Hannah.

Susan et Miranda acquiescèrent en souriant.

–Vous ne nous avez pas servit de thé, intervint Lavande.

_*Nan mais elle va nous pourrir la vie longtemps la pouffiasse !*_

–Que suis-je distraite, dit l'enseignante.

–Elle n'est pas distraite, chuchota Susan. Elle a juste versé une demi bouteille de whisky dans son jus de citrouille ce matin.

_*Ce matin... un lapin a tué un chasseur, c'était un lapin qui avait un fusil*_

Trelawney passa entre les tables une théière à la main.

–Buvez et laissez votre esprit vagabonder entre les dédales de l'avenir.

–Pédale ?répéta Hannah. On va faire du vélo ?

Une demie-heure plus tard, les trois filles cherchaient des formes dans les feuilles de thé de leur tasse.

–Bon alors Susan, dit Hannah en tenant la tasse de thé de son amie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton avenir ?

–De bonnes notes à mes examens, voir régulièrement mes amies même après l'école et un petit-ami, dit la jeune femme.

Trelawney arriva à leurs hauteurs, aussitôt les filles prirent un air grave et concentré.

_* J'ai plus qu'à reprendre mon rôle de bonne élève.*_

–Alors je vois un arbre, mentit Hannah. Ce qui signifie une réussite, bon signe à quelques jours des ASPIC. Je vois un chien, ce qui signifie des amis fidèles.

_*Attention à la gaffe, elle va nous voir un sinistros. *_

–Un petit chien, reprit Hannah. Un chihuahua.

Trelawney parue un peu déçue.

–Et je vois aussi un cercle, reprit Hannah. Ce qui signifie de l'amour.

–Tu nous avais caché ça, dit Miranda en s'adressant à Susan.

Derrière elle, Neville Londubat fit tomber sa tasse qui se cassa en deux.

–Et vous jeune fille, dit l'enseignante sans faire attention à la vaisselle cassée. À qui appartient la tasse que vous tenez ?

–À Hannah, dit Miranda un peu craintive.

–Que voyez-vous ?demanda-t-elle doucement en se baissant à son hauteur.

–Et bien, commença Miranda peut rassurée. Je vois un âne.

_* Un âne ?*_

–Ce qui signifie....

_*Merci, tout le monde sait ce que cela signifie.*_

–De la patience, déclara Miranda.

_*Ah bon ?pourtant je ne suis pas vraiment patiente... hormis le fait que je vois Ernie pratiquement tous les jours depuis sept ans et qu'à aucun moment j'ai osé l'embrasser.*_

–Oui, dit Trelawney en regardant la tasse. Il va te falloir encore beaucoup de patience.

_* Hein ?non mais ça va pas la tête ?je n'ai pas assez attendue comme ça ?*_

–Je vois aussi un cochon, dit Miranda.

_*Elle me gate décidément.*_

–Ce qui signifie que tu as une relation difficile avec quelqu'un.

_*Nan pas du tout, je suis juste amoureuse de mon meilleur ami.*_

–Et pour finir, je vois un gland.

_*Pourquoi y'a que des trucs ridicules dans ma tasse ?*_

–Ce qui signifie... bonne santé.

_*Et une bonne année à toi aussi !*_

–Eh bien, dit Hannah, j'en ai de la veine.

–Continuez comme ça mesdemoiselles, on voit tout de suite que vous avez le troisième œil. Surtout vous ma chère Hannah.

_*Surtout moi ?mais j'ai rien vu dans ma tasse, j'ai vu ce que Susan m'avait dit un peu plus tôt. *_

–Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'elle allait déguerpir, dit Hannah boudeuse.

–Roh, fais pas ta tête de COCHON, dit Susan.

–Ahah je suis morte de rire, dit Hannah avec sarcasme.

–Sourit un peu, t'as une tête de GLAND.

–Mais t'es une comique toi.

–On dit « mais TU es une comique », dit Susan. C'est plus français. Ce que tu peux être bête... bête comme un...

–Ça va ça va...

Miranda et Susan éclatèrent de rire.

Après la divination, les filles se mirent en route pour leur prochain cours, en chemin elles croisèrent Harry Potter courant moitié. Au même moment, une préfète perdue dans ses pensées devança les trois filles.

-------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Harry Potter, élève de Serpentard.**_

---------------------------------------------------

Harry croisa une Préfète songeuse sans lui accorder un regard, il avait autre chose en tête. Il devait trouver Ginny au plus vite, sinon il allait arriver en retard à son cours de Sortilège. C'est dans le couloir des Enchantements qu'il pu enfin distinguer la chevelure rousse de Ginny. Luna Lovegood vit tout de suite Harry, elle fit un signe de tête à Ginny et s'éloigna laissant Ginny et Harry seuls dans cette partie du château.

_*Loufoca, je t'adore.*_

–Ginny ! Appela Harry.

La Gryffondor se retourna en lui adressant un large sourire.

_* Je vous ai dit que ma copine est super canon ?*_

Harry s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça et l'embrassa.

_* Ma copine est super canon.*_

–Tu n'as pas un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?demanda Ginny.

–Non un cours de sortilège, expliqua Harry en souriant. Mais il fallait absolument que je t'entende le dire encore une fois.

–Tu vas arriver en retard, prévint-t-elle.

–Dis-le moi encore, supplia Harry en resserrant son étreinte.

_*Vraiment hyper canon.*_

Ginny sourit.

–Si tu y tiens tant que ça.

_*J'y tiens à mort à mon super canon.*_

–Oui, dit Harry en regardant amoureusement Ginny.

–Je t'aime Harry Potter.

_*C'est vraiment la plus belle fille de la terre.*_

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, l'air gênée.

–Quoi ?demanda Harry.

–Rien... rien.

_*Quelque chose ne va pas...*_

–Si, insista Harry. Il y a quelque chose.

–Ben... hésita Ginny. J'ai une impression de déjà vu...

–Tu aurais vu ça quand ?demanda Harry étonné.

–Je ne sais pas, dit-elle. Peut-être en rêve au chapitre 16...

–Ma petite Trelawney... dit Harry.

–Arrête, dit Ginny avec un sourire. Va-t-en vilain garçon.

Elle força Harry à se retourner et elle lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses.

_*Sacrebleu !*_

–D'accord, je file, dit Harry.

_*Elle m'a filé une tape sur les fesses ?je n'ai pas rêvé, ça c'est bien passé ?*_

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement et filèrent chacun de leur coté. Harry garda cet instant en mémoire de longues heures durant. Ce n'est qu'après le dîner en voyant Ron et Hermione s'effleurer la main à plusieurs reprises qu'il se réveilla pour les taquiner.

–Faites gaffe on pourrait croire que vous êtes ensemble, dit Harry.

–Ah ah, dit sarcastiquement Hermione.

–Pourquoi vous ne dites pas à tout le monde que vous êtes ensemble ?demanda Harry.

–Parce que cela ne les regarde pas, répondit-elle aussitôt en farfouillant dans son sac.

Ron haussa les épaules l'air impuissant. À cet instant ils croisèrent un groupe de Gryffondor parmi lesquels Ginny et Pansy parkinson, la préfète perdue dans ses pensées

----------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Pansy Parkinson, élève de Gryffondor.**_

----------------------------------------------------------

Pansy croisa les serpentard, elle remarqua vaguement qu'Harry Potter avait adresser un drôle de sourire à Ginny.

_*Il veut l'embêter ?*_songea-t-elle.

–C'est moi où Drago est encore plus bizarre que d'habitude ?demanda Daphné.

–Dis plutôt qu'il est redevenu à peu près normal, dit Tracey.

–Oui, n'est plus déprimé, renchérit finalement Daphné.

_*Lui et Luna Lovegood se sont peut-être embrassé. C'est sûrement ça qui le rend heureux.*_

Soudain une vision d'horreur apparu devant les trois filles. Elles allaient à la rencontre de Michael Corner, l'ancien petit-ami de Tracey.

_*Oh non, c'est pas vrai, on ne peut même pas faire demi-tour. *_

Elles resserrent les rangs et regardèrent droit devant elles. Arrivé au niveau du garçon, il regarda Tracey. La jeune fille ne lui accorda pas un regard, elle continua sa route en marchant la tête haute.

_*Elle est forte Tracey, je n'aurais pas pu réagir comme ça. *_

Arrivée dans la salle commune, Pansy s'installa auprès de Millicent et Gregory qui avaient prit l'habitude de réviser ensemble. Pansy ouvrit son livre de potion et commença à lire l'un des derniers chapitres. Son attention fut bientôt détournée par Drago, il parlait bruyamment en s'adressant à un petit groupe d'élève.

_*Le Drago-leader, le retour.* _

–Nous devons nous unir, dit-il grandiloquent en haussant encore plus le ton.

_*Le Drago-leader, la revanche.*_

–Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être malmener, dit Harper un élève de sixième année.

–Terry et Anthony le seront peut-être un jour, et pour cela, la maison des Gryffondor doit faire bloc de son soutien envers la communauté homosexuelle.

_*Le Drago-leader, le retour de la revanche.*_

–Je crois qu'on les gênerait plus qu'autre chose en faisant ça, dit Millicent à coté de Pansy.

–Il faut pourtant les rassurer ! Dit Drago.

–Pourquoi ne pas adopter un comportement normal avec eux, comme avant, dit-elle.

–Oui, dit Drago, avoir un comportement normal, pour des gens normaux dans une situation normale. Millicent tu es brillante.

_*C'est officiel, Drago à craquer son slip.*_

Elle esquiva un sourire avant de replonger vers son livre tandis que Drago ordonnait à tout le monde d'être le plus normal possible avec Terry et Anthony.

_*Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas comprendre que le « il » dont parlait Terry était Anthony. Ils étaient tout le temps fourré ensemble, je suis un peu idiote de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement. *_

Quatre heures plus tard, Pansy sentit une main la secouer.

–Pansy, va te coucher.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormit sur son devoir de Sortilège.

–Tu seras mieux dans ton lit, dit Millicent.

Pansy acquiesça.

–Ça va ?demanda Millicent.

Pansy acquiesça de nouveau.

–Tu ne parles plus beaucoup.

Pansy haussa les épaules, les yeux fatigués. Elle rangea ses affaires avant de rejoindre son dortoir. Une fois en haut, elle se déshabilla et se coucha dans son lit.

_*Satané devoir de Sortilège, j'aurais encore une note pitoyable. Sortilège... binôme... Zac... Et voilà, je me disais bien que j'avais tenu vachement trop longtemps avant de penser à lui. Je l'ai repoussé, il voulait un rancart et je l'ai repoussé. Je m'en veux, j'ai sûrement affecté son ego. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je dise non. Rien qu'en étant « ami » il m'a fait souffrir. Qu'est-ce que cela serait si nous étions en couple ? Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Je suis jolie, j'ai du charme, j'ai séduit plusieurs garçons samedi soir, j'en séduirais d'autre qui ne m'auront pas déjà fait souffrir. Non, je ne regrette rien. *_

Sur ce, Pansy tomba dans le sommeil.


	48. Chapitre 48 : Tapis rouge

**Chapitre non-corrigé.**

**Chapitre 48 : Tapis rouge.**

------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Terry Bott, élève de Poufsouffle. **_

------------------------------------------------

Terry et Anthony marchaient sur un tapis rouge ornant l'un des couloirs qui les menait à leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Devant eux, Padma marchait à la même hauteur que Lisa et Mandy, la jeune femme évitait soigneusement de ne pas ralentir le pas pour se retrouver avec les deux garçons.

–Ça va finir en catastrophe, dit Anthony.

–Quoi donc ?

–Padma et Dean. Ça va leur éclater à la figure, ils n'auront rien vu venir.

_*Depuis le temps que cela dure cette histoire interdite, ils ont largement eu le temps de le voir venir.*_

–Ils peuvent encore trouver des solutions, déclara Terry.

–Comme quoi ?

–Comme dire la vérité à Parvati. Ou Dean peut rompre avec Parvati et ensuite ils font croire qu'ils tombent tout juste amoureux.

–La meilleure solution serait qu'ils arrêtent tout maintenant, assura Anthony. Peut-être que leur relation ne leur plaît que parce qu'elle est défendue.

–Notre relation à nous aussi est défendue.

–Pas pour moi, dit Anthony. Et beaucoup de gens pensent pareil. Pour Padma et Dean, c'est différent, ils n'ont pas à avoir cette relation.

_* Quelle rigidité !*_

–Ce que tu peux être intolérant, conclu Terry avec un sourire.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

–On ralentit ?suggéra Anthony.

_*Séance bécot en perspective.*_

–On risque d'être en retard.

_*Séance bécot ?d'où est-ce que je sors ce terme moi ?... ah oui... faut que j'arrête de lire Georgia.*_

–Et ?

_*Et je veux que Georgia assume sont allumage taille cosmo sur Dave la Marrade. *_

Terry pouffa silencieusement et les deux garçons ralentirent l'allure. Devant eux les filles continuaient d'avancer et disparurent bientôt de leur champ de vision. Ils vérifièrent rapidement que personne ne les suivait et s'embrassèrent au milieu du couloir.

_*Et ouais on prend le risque d'être surprit, on progresse de jour en jour.*_

–Beurk, on vous a jamais apprit que ce genre de chose est contre nature ?s'écria une voix.

_*Et merde, on est surprit.*_

Les deux garçons se détachèrent immédiatement et virent plusieurs élèves de Serpentard mené par Seamus Finnigan. Derrière le petit groupe Dean Thomas semblait très mal à l'aise.

_*Moi non plus je ne suis pas très à l'aise, j'ai même un peu les jetons. Pas que Finnigan me fasse peur mais on est deux et ils sont huit. _

–Normalement un garçon va avec une fille, expliqua Finnigan, c'est comme cela que l'espèce humaine se reproduit.

–Dommage que tes parents se soit reproduit, dit Anthony.

–Moi je suis normal, s'écria Finnigan.

–Question de point de vu, affirma Terry en s'armant de courage.

–Un type qui en agresse verbalement deux autres sans aucune raison ne peut pas être considéré comme « normal » à nos yeux, déclara Anthony.

–J'ai une raison, certifia le serpentard. Vous voir faire ses choses me dérange.

–Alors ferme les yeux, suggéra Terry.

_* J'ai des couilles en fait... bon a savoir. *_

–Vous pourriez aller dans un endroit plus discret, suggéra Neville Londubat platement.

–L'endroit était vide avant que vous n'arriviez, se remarquer Anthony.

–Peu importe que vous faisiez ça en public ou non, c'est contre nature, renchérit Finnigan.

–Et tu vas faire quoi pour nous en empêcher ?demanda Anthony.

_*Oups, t'aurais peut-être du te taire. *_

–Quelques sortilèges vous feront peut-être revenir dans le droit chemin, dit-il.

Finnigan sortit sa baguette magique et fit signe à ses amis d'en faire autant. Terry nota que Londubat avait jeté un regard exaspéré à son ami avant de sortir sa propre baguette. Dean lui, gardait les yeux et le bout de sa baguette pointé vers le sol. Entre temps, Terry et Anthony avaient sortis leurs propres baguettes et les pointaient en direction des Serpentard.

–Si ça ne te dérange pas, nous affronteront toutes les personnes qui nous jetterons un maléfice, dit Anthony.

_*Y'a un sous-entendu ?Rapport à Londubat et Dean qu'ont pas l'air hyper motivé pour un combat hippique. *_

–ça ne serait pas marrant sinon, répondit Finnigan.

Brusquement un éclair bleu sortit de la baguette de Finnigan. Anthony jeta un sortilège du bouclier qui les protégèrent tous les deux. Terry pointa vivement sa baguette vers Finnigan.

_*réfléchir, réfléchir !*_

–_Locomotor Mortis_

_*Un sortilège de bloque jambe, franchement y'avait mieux. *_

Finnigan tomba en avant. Colin Crivey et les quatre autres sixièmes année présent prirent la relève et les deux Poufsouffle se retrouvèrent bientôt attaqué de tous les cotés. Terry fut le premier à tomber par terre, Anthony luttait péniblement lorsqu'un hurlement retentit.

–AAAAAARRRRRRRgGGGGGGGG, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI M'A DONNE DES ABRUTIS PAREIL !

Les sortilèges cessèrent aussitôt, Terry releva la tête pour voir son sauveur. Contre tout attente il reconnu les cheveux hirsutes et mal coiffé de Hermione Granger.

–BANDES D'INCONSCIENTS ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle sortit sa propre baguette magique et s'en servit pour frapper ses camarades avec.

–Hé moi, j'ai rien fait, dit Londubat lorsqu'elle en vint à lui donner des coups. J'ai pas beaucoup de principe, mais j'ai celui de ne pas attaquer deux personnes lorsque de l'autre coté on est huit.

Hermione leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette s'apprêtant à l'abattre sur le crâne de Londubat mais se retint à temps et finalement frappa Dean.

–J'ai fait comme Neville, dit-il aussitôt.

–Alors vous êtes moins idiot que les autres, dit-elle. Prenez chacun un bout de couloir et monter la garde.

Ils s'exécutèrent en vitesse sans broncher. Puis Hermione vint vers Anthony, il se tenait le bras droit, on apercevait une profonde entaille sur son avant-bras.

–Ça va ?demanda-t-elle froidement.

–À part l'entaille, dit-il. Ça va.

–Sert les dents, dit-elle.

–Pourqu... ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Hermione pointait déjà sa baguette magique sur son bras. Anthony poussa un lourd grognement tandis que l'entaille disparaissait.

–Désolé, je ne suis pas aussi douée que l'infirmière.

–On aurait très bien pu aller voir l'infirmière, dit Anthony.

–Non, dit Hermione. Parce qu'il aurait fallu que vous expliquiez pourquoi vous les avez attaqué.

–C'est eux qui nous ont attaqué, dit Terry.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se relever.

–On est neuf témoins à vous avoir vu commencer l'attaque, dit Hermione platement.

_*Quelle garce ! Elle va pas nous soutenir alors que nous nous sommes fait attaqué !*_

Derrière elle, Finnigan et Colin se mirent à rirent.

–Vous taisez-vous !dit Hermione. Je m'occupe de vous juste après.

Aussitôt le sourire des serpentard disparu pour laisser place à une expression inquiète.

–Bott ?t'as mal où ?demanda-t-elle.

–Nul par, je suis juste sonné.

–Allez en cours alors, dit Hermione.

_*On va éviter de la contredire. Elle fait un peu peur quand même ; plus que les huit idiots. *_

Les deux garçons reprirent leurs sacs tombés au sol durant la bataille et s'éloignèrent. Dean faisait toujours le guet au bout du couloir.

–Désolé, souffla-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son hauteur.

–Ouais, dit Terry neutre.

Dès qu'ils eurent disparu du couloir, ils entendirent la voix de Hermione Granger hurler. Sans parvenir à saisir le sens de ses hurlements.

_*Pas sur que les autres comprennent aussi. *_

–Ça va ton bras ?demanda Terry.

–Oui. Mais j'espère que Granger ne deviendra jamais infirmière ou médicommage.

Le professeur Lestrange annonça à Terry et Anthony qu'ils étaient en retenue dès qu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte.

_*Et le pire c'est que notre retard n'est même pas de notre faute.*_

Après le cours consacré à un rappel général du programme de l'année, les élèves sortirent de la classe. Les Poufsouffle avaient une heure de libre que la plupart des élèves choisirent de passer dans la bibliothèque. Ce fut le choix de Terry et Anthony. Ils repassèrent dans le couloir où Seamus et sa petite bande les avait agressé. Plus loin se trouvait le tapis rouge, Zacharias Smith les croisèrent. Il leur adressa un vague signe de tête.

------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Zacharias Smith, élève de Serdaigle.**_

------------------------------------------------------

Zac adressa un vague signe de tête aux Poufsouffle. Il n'avait pas envie de leur parler, mais jugeait plus poli de signaler qu'il les avait vu. Zac fit un saut dans son dortoir pour récupérer un livre appartenant à la bibliothèque. Puis il redescendit pour de nouveau arpenter les couloirs. En chemin, il vit Pansy. Paniqué, Zac fit demi-tour et rejoignit la bibliothèque par un autre chemin. Ernie était assis seul à une table près d'un rayonnage de livre consacré à la botanique.

–Tu as oublié ton aide aux révisions ?demanda Zac en s'installant à coté de lui.

–Tu fais allusion à Hannah ?dit Ernie.

–Oui.

–Je l'ai envoyé se reposer, elle est au bord de la crise de nerf.

–Pourquoi ?

–Les révisions je suppose, dit Ernie. Hannah est toujours tendue de toute façon.

–Elle devrait aller parler à Luna Lovegood, c'est une bonne conseillère.

_*Quoique, elle m'a envoyé parler Pansy qui m'a envoyé bouler. *_

–Oui, j'ai entendu dire, qu'elle avait des conseils judicieux, dit Ernie. Mais Hannah est beaucoup trop refermée sur elle-même pour se livrer à Luna qu'elle connaît à peine.

–Tu peux me prêter tes notes sur les cactus magiques ?demanda Zac.

–Tu as de la chance, je l'ai ai avec moi.

Il sortit de son sac un lourd dossier coupé de plusieurs intercalaires. Après quelques secondes de recherche, il donna à Zac les notes qu'il cherchait.

–Tu révises beaucoup ces derniers jours, fit remarquer Ernie.

_*J'ai remarquer que réviser comme un dingue me permet d'oublier mon humiliation.*_

–Parce que c'est la dernière ligne droite, rappela Zac.

–C'est juste. Mais tu ne m'avais jamais demandé d'aide.

–Tu es le meilleur en classe, c'est normal que je m'adresse à toi.

–Je suis flatté, dit Ernie en replongeant vers son livre.

_* Faut le dire quand on est flatté ?moi je suis tout le temps flatté, si je devais commencer à le dire à chaque fois, on n'aurait pas fini.*_

–Pas de quoi, c'est la vérité t'es doué en cours mais t'es nul avec les filles, déclara Zac.

_*Je ne vais pas être trop gentil non plus. Je suis Zacharias Smith je vous rappelle. *_

–Je ne suis pas nul avec les filles ! Assura Ernie offusqué. Ce n'est pas ma priorité, tout simplement.

–Il t'arrive quand même de les regarder, rassure moi ?demanda Zac avec un imperceptible sourire.

–Oui, s'écria Ernie. Je ne pense pas qu'aux devoirs non plus. Je m'intéresse, moins que les autres peut-être, mais je pense pouvoir dire si une fille est jolie.

–Alors est-ce que... Ginny Weasley est jolie ?

–Charmante, mais je n'aime pas les rousses, déclara Ernie.

–Tu préfères les brunes ?

–Les blondes en fait.

–Ça limite drôlement le choix, fit remarquer Zac. Ensuite Pansy Parkinson ?

–Très jolie, peut-être la plus jolie fille de notre année, mais pas très intelligente.

_*Bien vu, c'est la plus jolie. *_

–Susan ?

–Agréable à regarder.

–Hannah ?

–Très séduisante, affirma Ernie.

–Même avec ses deux nattes ?demanda Zac ahuri.

–

_*Elle est pas mal, mais franchement, faut qu'elle vire ses nattes. Elle n'a plus six ans et apparemment, personne ne l'a mise au courant. *_

–Elle est plus jolie sans, c'est sûr.

_* Ernie trouve Hannah séduisante. Quel scoop !*_

–On se met au travail ?suggéra Ernie.

–Mmhh ?oui.

Les deux garçons grattèrent du papier jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, puis ils se mirent en route pour rejoindre la grande salle. En chemin, ils piétinèrent le tapis rouge qui ornait un couloir au premier étage. Au même moment, Ginny Weasley, mit le pied sur ce même tapis.

_*Charmante.*_

----------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Ginny Weasley, élève de Gryffondor.**_

------------------------------------------------------

*_ Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça celui là ?*_songea Ginny alors qu'elle foulait le tapis rouge.

Ginny avait finit de déjeuner, elle rejoignait les serres où le professeur Chourave dispensait son cours de botanique. Quelques élèves de Poufsouffle attendaient déjà devant l'entrée. Ginny s'étonna de ne pas voir Luna parmi eux ; Luna n'était certes pas très amie avec eux, mais ils l'invitaient souvent dans leur groupe pour aller d'une classe à une autre. Après réflexion, Ginny remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler avec Luna depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Étrangement, Luna arrivait souvent à la dernière minute et elle ne trainait plus à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs. Les autres élèves qui devaient assister à la leçon de botanique arrivèrent un à un. Luna n'arrivait toujours pas. Ginny se mit à imaginer les pires scénarios.

_* Et si elle avait repérer des oiseaux trucmuche, censé faire pousser des ailes ou je sais pas quoi. Elle aurait pu monter en haut du château et tomber dans le vide. Si ça se trouve elle est à l'infirmerie depuis des heures, agonisante. *_

Le professeur Chourave apparu et fit entrer les élèves dans la serre. La gorge nouée, Ginny alla s'asseoir à sa table habituelle. Table qu'elle partageait avec Luna. Juste avant que l'enseignante ne referme la porte, Luna se glissa à l'intérieur de la serre.

–C'était moins une, miss.

Luna remercia le professeur d'un sourire et fila vers Ginny.

–T'étais où ?questionna Ginny sans préambule.

–Avec Drago, répondit aussitôt Luna.

–C'est vrai ?demanda Ginny.

L'enseignante ordonna de faire silence et commença son cours en exhibant une plante en pot violette.

–Alors ?demanda Ginny en chuchotant.

–Oui c'est vrai, répondit Luna d'une voix aussi basse.

_*Wa ! Purée, il s'est passé un truc là. Ils sont peut-être redevenu amis.*_

–Et donc ?demanda Ginny.

–Et donc quoi ?

–Vous avez parlez de quoi ?

–Des pastèques, murmura Luna.

–Des pastèques ?répéta Ginny.

–Des pastèques sur pattes pour être précise.

_*Je ne suis pas sûre que cela existe. *_

–Et de quoi d'autre ?demanda Ginny en faisant semblant d'être passionné par son manuel.

–Du déjeuné, dit Luna. Nous avons tous les deux trouvé les carottes trop cuites.

_*J'y crois pas c'est la première fois qu'elle parle à Drago depuis des lustres et ils ont parlé de pastèques sur patte et de carottes cuites ? Dites moi que je rêve. *_

–Et à propos de votre amitié ?insista Ginny.

–Nous n'en avons pas parlé, informa la Poufsouffle en prenant quelques notes sur un bout de parchemin.

_*Oui en même temps, c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas obligé d'en parler. Ils peuvent juste redevenir amis comme ça, avec la force des choses...*_

–Et qu'est-ce qui l'en est de votre amitié à ton avis ?s'acharna Ginny.

–Nous ne sommes plus amis.

_*PAN !*_

–Tu es sûre ?

–Certaine, répondit Luna.

Elle prit un arrosoir vide et chercha des yeux une arrivée d'eau où le remplir.

–À présent nous sortons ensemble.

_*Ké ?*_

Luna abandonna là Ginny et se dirigea vers le robinet d'eau.

_*Hein ?qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?ils sont ensemble ?depuis qui ?depuis quand ?je... QUOI ?*_

Ginny vola l'arrosoir d'un élève devant elle et fila rejoindre Luna.

–Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?demanda Ginny précipitamment.

–A quel sujet ?

–Tu sors avec Drago ?demanda Ginny d'une voix criarde.

–Oui, c'est bien ce que je t'ai dis, affirma Luna.

–Mais depuis quand ?demanda Ginny d'une voix encore plus aigu.

La voix du professeur Chourave coupa interrogatoire de Ginny.

–Mesdemoiselles, j'ai dit un arrosoir par pot et vous n'avez qu'une plante sur votre table, dit-elle en désignant l'arrosoir que Ginny tenait. Je ne doute pas que votre conversation stridente soit très intéressante mais j'aimerais que vous la reportiez à plus tard.

_*Surement pas, il faut absolument que je connaisse tout le topo de A à Z.*_

Ginny retourna s'asseoir et guetta Luna du coin de l'œil. L'élève assis devant elle reprit son arrosoir en adressant un regard noir à Ginny.

–Alors ?demanda-t-elle à peine Luna assise.

–Depuis Mardi soir.

_*Ça fait deux jours qu'ils sont ensemble et je ne suis pas au courant ?*_

–Quoi ?

–Drago ne te l'a pas dit ?s'étonna Luna.

–Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler, répondit Ginny.

–Je lui ai dit que je voulais sortir avec lui et il a dit oui.

_*Purée la honte, on faisait ça quand on avait douze ans. *_

–C'est surprenant, dit Ginny. Et ça se passe bien ?

–Oui, c'est comme quand on était amis en fait, sauf qu'on se sourit souvent.

–Et que vous vous bécotez, ajouta Ginny.

–Non.

_*Quoi non ?ils se bécotent pas ?mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.*_

–Vous vous bécotez pas ?

–Non, Drago ne m'a jamais embrassé.

_*D'accord, donc c'est même pas comme des gamins de douze ans en fait. *_

–C'est un comble pour la meilleure conseillère amoureuse de Poudlard, dit Ginny.

Deux élèves tournèrent la tête vers Luna avant de replonger leur attention vers leur plante violette. Ginny et Luna les imitèrent après avoir vu le regard furieux du professeur Chourave. Après les cours, Ginny fila faire ses devoirs, elle devait retrouver Harry après dîner et espérait avoir fini son labeur d'ici là.

_* Je devrais peut-être lui dire que le fait de lui avoir dit « Je t'aime » est un peu précoce. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas des sentiments affectifs très fort envers lui. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit au point de faire 200 kilomètres pour m'installer chez sa mère en attendant qu'on trouve un appart.... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?*_

Après le dîner, Ginny attendit son petit-ami dans une salle de classe désaffectée près des cachots. Il arriva avec quelques minutes de retard.

–Désolé, dit-il aussitôt, je voulais trouver Ron et Hermione avant d'arriver pour être sûr qu'ils ne viendront pas se bécoter par ici. Ils doivent être dans la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller vérifier.

Ils s'embrassèrent, mais Ginny écourta le baiser.

–Ils sont déjà venus ici je crois, dit-elle. Ils peuvent revenir, nous devons aller ailleurs.

–On peut allez au deuxième étage. Dans le placard à balais où l'on à l'habitude de se retrouver.

–Bonne idée, qui part devant ?

–Moi, je marche plus vite, dit Harry. J'allongerais la distance entre nous au lieu de la raccourcir. Tu as juste à attendre deux minutes.

–D'accord, file.

Harry lui arracha un autre baiser avant de prendre la porte. Ginny attendit quelques courtes minutes et le suivit. Au premier étage, Ginny déambula dans un couloir qu'elle avait déjà emprunté plus tôt dans la journée. Lorsqu'elle trotta sur le tapis rouge qui ornait le couloir, elle vit Hermione Granger.

–Salut, dit Ginny qui se raidit.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Hermione Granger, élève de Serpentard**_

---------------------------------------------------------

–Salut, répondit Hermione nerveuse elle aussi.

Les deux filles détournèrent le regard et continuèrent leur route chacune de leur coté. Hermione se sentit coupable de ne pas entamer de conversation.

_*Il faut pourtant que je fasse des efforts, elle est la sœur de Ron et apparemment la nouvelle copine de Harry. *_

Hermione rejoignit la bibliothèque et redescendit pour rejoindre la salle commune. Mais elle n'atteignit que le deuxième étage, Ron arrivait en sens inverse avec un large sourire.

–Devine quoi ?

_*Tu as découvert que ta sœur et ton meilleur ami sortent ensemble ?*_

–Dit.

–J'ai complété entièrement l'exercice que tu m'as donné pour les révisions en sortilège.

Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le tendit à Hermione.

–Tu l'as rempli ?je pensais que tu le jèterais, dit-elle.

–Tu t'ai donné du mal pour l'adapter à mes difficultés, expliqua Ron. C'est normal que je fasse un effort.

_*Roh, c'est trop mignon. Je suis lucide, son but est que je le laisse me peloter allègrement, mais tout de même. *_

Elle regarda le parchemin noircit et vérifia les réponses de Ron.

_*La moitié sont fausses, mais il a vraiment fait des efforts. Même son écriture est appliquée. *_

–J'ai sûrement fait quelques erreurs, avoua Ron. Tu pourrais me les signaler et je chercherais la bonne réponse. Enfin c'est comme tu veux, c'est toi la patronne.

_*... la patronne... j'adore !*_

–Redit-le, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

–Quoi donc ?

–Patronne.

Le regard de Ron s'illumina d'un éclair lubrique.

–Ma patronne, dit-il.

Hermione se rapprocha doucement de son petit-ami et l'embrassa doucement.

_*Ok, on se calme. *_

Hermione repoussa doucement Ron qui se mit à râler bruyamment.

–Pas en public, dit-elle.

–Mais y'a personne, reprocha Ron.

–Des gens peuvent arriver.

Ron poussa un long râlement, jusqu'à ce que son regard se fige sur une porte à quelques mètres d'eux.

–Y'a un placard à balai très discret ici, dit-il.

_*C'est d'un romantisme.*_

Malgré tout, Hermione se laissa guider lorsque Ron lui prit la main. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte, Ron posa la main sur la poignée la tourna et l'ouvrit sans quitter Hermione des yeux. Elle sourit largement jusqu'à ce que la porte qui s'ouvrait révèle deux personnes en train de s'embrasser. Elle écarquilla les yeux, cherchant à toute vitesse comment cacher cette scène à Ron. Mais trop tard, Ron tournait déjà la tête pour voir ce qui surprenait tant sa petite amie. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de terreur, un drôle de son sortit de sa gorge qui prévint les deux autres de sa présence. Aussitôt, ils cessèrent de s'embrasser. Harry et Ginny regardèrent l'air terrifié Ron qui semblait de plus en plus horrifié par ce qu'il voyait.

–Ron... commença Harry d'une faible voix.

–Ta gueule, répondit Ron du voix rauque. Ta gueule.

Hermione mit lentement la main dans sa poche qui contenait sa baguette magique. Elle la serra entre ses doigts prête à intervenir. Ginny vit son geste, les deux filles échangèrent un regard, Hermione lui adressa un discret signe de tête. Elle pria intérieurement pour que la Gryffondor comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire.

_*Prépare ta baguette. Ron va vouloir le cogner, prépare ta baguette. *_

Ginny acquiesça très légèrement et mit à son tour la main dans sa poche. Hermione vit les jointures entre les doigts de Ginny blanchirent ; signe qu'elle serrait fermement sa baguette.

–Je vais t'expliquer, commença Harry. C'est normal que tu m'en veuille, mais tu...

–Ta gueule, répéta Ron. Ferme ta gueule.

Visiblement Harry hésitait sur la réaction à avoir.

–Je m'en vais, décréta Ron platement.

Sans un regard, il fit brutalement volte face et s'éloigna. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner avec stupeur.

–Je suis désolée, dit-elle à Harry et Ginny. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

–Tu... ?tenta Harry surprit.

–Tu savais qu'on... ?continua Ginny.

–C'est évident, dit Hermione. Ça se lit sur ton visage Harry.

Sans rien ajouter, elle suivit Ron qui avait déjà disparu au bout du couloir. Elle accéléra le pas et aperçut de nouveau les cheveux roux de son petit-ami. Au lieu de descendre les escaliers, Ron les monta.

–Ron !appela-t-elle.

Il ne s'arrêta pas, continuant sa route vers le haut du château. Il s'arrêta finalement au septième étage et Hermione comprit où il allait.

_*La salle sur demande. Il sait que je n'aime pas aller la-bas, j'ai toujours l'impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Et je n'aime pas faire des choses interdites.*_

Ron s'arrêta devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le follet. Il fit trois aller retour devant la porte invisible. Puis entra dans la salle sur demande. Hermione craint que Ron lui eut fermé l'accès mais lorsqu'elle posa à son tour la main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit et elle entra dans une copie conforme du dortoir de Ron.

–Ron, appela Hermione d'une voix douce.

Il était allongé sur son lit et la regardait l'air lointain. Hermione s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le lit.

–Tu vas bien ?

–Tu avais raison, Harry nous cachait bien quelque chose, dit Ron vaguement.

–Je suis désolé que tu l'ai apprit comme ça, dit Hermione. Il aurait fallu qu'ils te le disent.

–Oui.

Il ferma les yeux et Hermione commença à lui caresser le visage. Après quelques secondes, il se redressa.

–Je voulais vraiment cogner Harry, confia-t-il. Mais je savais que tu n'aurais pas apprécié.

Les lèvres de Hermione s'étiraient en un large sourire. Elle l'embrassa doucement.

_*Il est tellement... de plus en plus... il mérite...*_

Elle approcha ses bras de la tenue de Ron et la souleva de façon à la lui retirer. Ron la regarda avec surprise, mais se laissa faire. L'encolure du col eut du mal à passer, Hermione du s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises en tirant sur le tissu et la tête de Ron en même temps. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, Ron se retrouva en caleçon décoré de différente balle de Quidditch.

–Et maintenant j'ai froid, dit Ron avec un sourire.

Hermione lui sourit à son tour mais ne parla pas, elle se leva et enleva sa propre tenue devant le regard médusé de Ron.

–Je savais que t'étais super canon, dit-il après quelques instants.

Une heure plus tard, ils se rhabillèrent et Hermione essaya de convaincre Ron de retourner dans son vrai dortoir, en vain. Elle retourna donc seul dans la salle commune et se coucha avec une légère douleur en bas du ventre.


	49. Chapitre 49 : Glousseuses en série

**Chapitre non-corrigé.**

**Chapitre 49 : Glousseuses en série. **

--------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Drago Malefoy, élève de Gryffondor.**_

----------------------------------------------------------

–iiiiihhihihihihhi !

Drago sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil en direction du gloussement qui venait de lui irriter les oreilles. Tracey semblait être la responsable, elle se tenait entre Daphné et Pansy. Drago aperçut un peu plus loin Michael Corner, ce qui pouvait expliquer le drôle de comportement de la jeune fille.

_*Elle lui montre qu'elle kiffe la life en son absence ; un classique.*_

Drago n'avait pas de cours en première heure de la journée, cependant il s'était levé pour saluer Luna, elle avait un cours de divination. Il trouva la jeune fille dans le hall comme il s'y attendait, il s'attendait moins à trouver Ginny avec elle.

_*Vu sa tête, j'ai dû faire une bêtise. *_

–Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu sortais avec Luna ?demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

_*Dans le mille.*_

–C'est pour ça que tu me regardais bizarrement hier soir ?demanda-t-il.

–Je ne voulais pas venir te parler de ça devant les autres au cas où vous voudriez garder votre relation secrète.

–On ne veut pas garder notre relation secrète, intervint Luna d'une voix plate.

Elle se tourna vers Drago.

–Je me trompe ?

–Nous n'avons aucune raison de garder notre relation secrète, dit-il. L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée de nous dévoiler c'est tout. Tu pouvais venir me parler hier soir, Ginny.

–De toute façon, je n'avais pas la tête à ça, confia Ginny.

_*Un soucis dans ta vie ?*_

–Bon alors je vais en cours, à plus tard, déclara-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna gardant la tête baissée vers le sol.

–Tu as déjà mangé ?demanda Drago en se tournant vers sa petite amie.

–Oui, je voulais aller rendre un livre à la bibliothèque avant le début des cours, expliqua Luna.

–Parfait, allons-y.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et se mirent en route vers la bibliothèque.

–Sur quoi est ton livre ?demanda Drago.

–Les espèces introuvables, raconta Luna.

_* Ne pas parler du livre, ne pas parler du livre....*_

–Tu as lu quelque chose d'intéressant ?

_*J'ai une force de volonté hallucinante. *_

–Oui, sur les blaireaux bleus.

_*Ouf, j'ai entendu pire. J'aime bien entendre Luna partir dans des délires, mais aujourd'hui, je dois me concentrer pour enfin parvenir à l'embrasser. *_

–Des blaireaux bleus ?répéta Drago surprit.

–Oui, ils sont introuvables, apprit Luna. Mais on sait qu'ils existent puisqu'ils raffolent des crapauds dorés et que cette espèce non-magique est en train de disparaître.

_*Logique. Faut pas croire que les crapaud dorés sont en voie de disparition à cause du réchauffement climatique, de la pollution ; non, c'est à cause des blaireaux bleus. *_

Ils arrivèrent devant la bibliothèque que Madame Pince venait à peine d'ouvrir. Elle regarda le livre que la Poufsouffle tenait entre ses mains.

–Tu étais à deux doigt du rappel, dévoila-t-elle à Luna. Je m'apprêtais à t'envoyer un hibou pour te sommer de ramener ce livre.

Malgré la menace, la bibliothécaire affichait un sourire bienveillant.

_*Surtout ne pas l'imaginer en train de fricoter avec Rusard, surtout ne pas imaginer... trop tard. Beeeeuuurrrrkkkk.*_

–Ce livre était tellement passionnant, confia Luna.

–Oui, l'article sur les fourmis chantantes est très intéressant, convint la bibliothécaire.

_*Fourmis chantantes ?ok, faire la sourde oreille.*_

Drago attendit patiemment que la discution ponctuée de chat à pattes cornées et d'hirondelles de porte se termine.

–Je vais être en retard, déclara soudain Luna. Je n'ai plus qu'à courir si je ne veux pas arriver en retard.

–Alors file, dit Madame Pince en refermant la porte de la bibliothèque mettant les deux élèves à la porte.

Drago jeta à son tour un coup d'œil à sa montre et réalisa qu'il ralentirait Luna si l'accompagnait jusqu'à la tour de divination. Apparemment Luna pensait la même chose.

_*Et voilà, je n'ai presque pas pu parler à Luna à cause de blaireaux bleus et de fourmis chantantes. *_

–On se revoit avant le déjeuner ?demanda-t-elle.

–Oui, près des escaliers comme d'habitude.

Ils se regardèrent face à face, Drago faisait une tête de plus que la Poufsouffle.

_*C'est le moment où je dois l'embrasser. *_

Il se pencha doucement vers elle. Luna ne bougeait pas, elle souriait légèrement.

_*Non, je ne peux pas. *_

Il se recula brutalement.

–File, tu vas être en retard, dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Luna attendit une seconde de plus, puis finalement se mit en route sans adresser un mot supplémentaire à Drago.

_*Il faut pourtant que je l'embrasse. On sort ensemble, on fait tout ce qui va avec cette situation sauf s'embrasser.*_

Il prit la direction de sa salle commune d'un pas lent. Il avait atteint le hall lorsqu'on l'interpella.

–Drago !

Il se tourna et vit Millicent et Gregory avançant vers lui.

–Tu étais où ?demanda Millicent. On ne te voit plus en ce moment.

–Avec Luna, répondit-il naturellement.

–Vous êtes redevenu amis ?demanda Gregory étonné.

_*Ben voilà l'une des fameuses occasions dont je parlais à Ginny il y a quelques minutes.*_

–Luna et moi sortons ensemble, annonça Drago.

La mâchoire de Millicent tomba alors que Gregory semblait encore plus idiot que d'habitude.

–Tu... vous... tenta Millicent.

–Oui, on est ensemble depuis quelques jours.

–C'est... waou... dit Gregory. Inattendu.

–Oui, même si on savait tous que tu avais un gros béguin pour elle, confia Millicent.

_*Tous le monde le savait ?quelques uns ok, mais pas tous... *_

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tous les trois se retournèrent pour voir d'où provenait le hurlement et ils eurent une vision terrifiante. Padma Patil tombait dans les escaliers, ils la virent sortir maladroitement sa baguette et tenter de stopper sa chute par la magie.

–Il faut l'arrêter ! S'écria Millicent.

Les trois élèves s'approchèrent de l'escalier et sortirent leurs baguettes magiques respectives.

–Quel sort on peut jeter ?demanda Gregory.

_*Bonne question.*_

Avant d'avoir pu donner une quelconque réponse, un éclair rouge sortit de la baguette de Padma, la jeune fille fut expulsé dans les airs et sa tête retomba lourdement sur les dalles qui ornaient le sol du hall. Les trois Gryffondors se précipitèrent vers elle.

–Ça va ?demanda Drago inquiet.

–Ma tête, gémit Padma.

–L'infirmière te soignera rapidement, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Gregory en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_*Pas si sur.*_

Drago et Millicent échangèrent un regard.

–Quel sort tu as utilisé ?demanda Millicent en fronçant les sourcils.

–Le charme du bouclier, dit-elle.

Drago regarda à nouveau Millicent, il lut dans ses yeux la même lueur d'inquiétude qu'il devait y avoir dans les siens.

–Ça ne marche que pour les attaques, déclara Drago à voix basse. Dans cette situation, il est plutôt décommandé.

Les yeux de Padma s'ouvrirent un peu plus, elle murmura des mots incompréhensibles, il semblait cependant à Drago qu'elle se maudissait elle-même. Soudain ses pupilles disparurent vers le haut des yeux. Elle était inconsciente.

_*Flippant. *_

–Faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, déclara Millicent d'une voix criarde. Gregory ! Porte-là !

Le Gryffondor hésita une seconde, puis plaça ses bras sous le corps inconscient de Padma qui avait toujours le regard vide. Les trois élèves avancèrent d'un pas précipité et rejoignirent l'infirmerie.

De longues minutes plus tard, tous trois se tenait près de la porte attendant que Madame Pomfresh revienne avec son diagnostique. Enfin, la toile cachant le lit de Padma s'ouvrit et l'infirmière vint vers eux avec le visage fermé.

–Elle va bien, dit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas passé loin de gros dégâts. Je vais la garder ici un moment.

–Elle n'aura pas de séquelle ?s'inquiéta Millicent.

–Je ne pense pas.

Madame Pomfresh jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge mural.

–Filez, l'interclasse va bientôt sonner.

Ils sortirent et se mirent en route vers leur prochain cours alors que la cloche résonnait dans le château. Les élèves remplirent les couloirs, parmi eux un groupe de Serdaigle. Un gloussement suraigu retentit, pendant que Drago saluait Hannah et Ernie eux aussi préfets.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Hannah Abbot, élève de Serdaigle. **_

-----------------------------------------------------

Le gloussement de Miranda semblait légèrement faux aux oreilles de Hannah. Elle constata rapidement que Drago était étrangement pâle avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Miranda. Apparemment, Justin lui avait chatouillé l'oreille.

_* Heureusement que j'ai pas de copain, je perdrais du temps au lieu de réviser !*_

–Hé Ernie, de quel couleur est le pus d'un cactus pullant ?demanda Zac.

–Tu ne le sais pas ?paniqua Hannah. Mais enfin Zac à trois jours des ASPIC !

–Vert, répondit Ernie. Hannah, calme-toi. Je te le répète pour la quatrième fois aujourd'hui calme-toi.

–Ce n'est pas toi qui a oublié comment on jeté un sortilège informulé ! S'écria-t-elle tellement fort que plusieurs élèves se retournèrent sur son passage.

_*C'est vrai il ne se rend pas compte, je suis nulle et j'oublie tout. *_

–Tu paniques simplement, dit Susan. Détends-toi.

–Oui détends toi, renchérit Justin. Même si c'était très drôle de t'entendre dire au prof que c'était un incompétent.

_*Oh purée ! J'ai dit à Rogue qu'il est incompétent ! *_

–Heureusement que Rogue est un professeur compréhensif, conclu Susan.

_*Oui il s'est souvenu que je suis une abrutie finie.*_

–S'il te plaît, Hannah évite de mal de comporter avec le professeur Chourave, supplia Ernie. Elle ne te fera pas de cadeau.

–J'essayerais, dit Hannah. Mais si je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle ne raconte, je lui dirais !

Une heure plus tard, Hannah sortait de la serre numéro trois, seule.

_*C'est pas de ma faute si elle ne m'a pas suffisamment bien enseigner les choses.*_songea Hannah.

Elle attendit, les jambes en tailleur à coté de l'entrée, là où l'enseignante lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger. Hannah ouvrit son livre de potion et ne le ferma que lorsque les autres élèves sortirent de la serre pour aller déjeuner.

–Hannah... dit Ernie en secouant la tête. Reste près de moi et s'il te plaît, cesse de paniquer à tout bout de champ.

Hannah ravala sa réplique s'apprêtant à s'éloigner d'Ernie mais celui-ci lui agrippa le poignet.

_*Youpi, pile le jour ou je pète ma durite cet abrutit se décide enfin à avoir un contact physique avec moi.*_

Un bouchon d'élève s'était formé à l'entrée de la grande salle. Les Serdaigle se retrouvèrent coincés au milieu. Des conversations parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles d'Hannah.

–Comment tu dis qu'elle s'appelle ?demanda Michael Corner à Rose Zeller, une élève en sixième année Serpentard.

–Luna Lovegood, une blonde avec des radis aux oreilles, elle est à Poufsouffle.

–Loufoca ?

–Oui, c'est elle.

–Tu es sûre qu'elle donne de bons conseils ?interrogea Michael sceptique.

–C'est la rumeur.

_*Elle pourrait peut-être me donner des conseils sur l'art et la manière de réviser correctement.*_

–Salut Ernie, interpela Lavande.

_* Et si j'avais des notes plus nulles qu'elle ? *_

–Bonjour Lavande, dit Ernie.

_*Il lui répond, je vais rater mes ASPIC, rater ma scolarité, rater ma vie et il lui répond !*_

–Je me demandais justement si on pouvait réviser ensemble ce soir ? demanda la serpentard.

_*Réponds non ! Réponds non ! Tu dois réviser avec moi !*_

–Eh bien... commença Ernie.

_*Je dois arrêter ça !*_

–Eh bien NON, coupa Hannah. Tu vas nous emmerder longtemps ? Tu ne vois pas que tu lui plaît pas espèce d'idiote !

Lavande recula d'un pas surprise. Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent pour regarder ce qui passait.

–Va-t-en !hurla Hannah. Et si jamais je te revois en train d'essayer d'aguicher Ernie avec tes décollés de pouf et tes jupes trop courtes je t'arrache les boyaux avec les dents avant de t'expédier dans un broyeur à bois !

Lavande effrayé gémit vaguement essayant de parler.

–BOUH ! Cria Hannah !

Lavande trébucha en arrière et finalement fuit en direction du premier serpentard qu'elle vit. Il se trouvait être Neville Londubat, après un coup d'œil en direction des Serdaigle, il haussa les épaules et planta là une Lavande qui aurait sûrement aimé être vengé.

_*Je crois que j'ai besoin de repos.*_

–On va mangé ?suggéra Susan.

Hannah lui jeta un vague coup d'œil et remarqua que son amie adressait un petit sourire en direction des deux Serpentard.

_*Elle devient folle elle aussi ?*_

_Ernie serra un peu plus le poignet de Hannah, il soupira de lassitude et entraîna son amie vers la grande salle. Ils passèrent devant Romilda Vane, elle gloussait allégrement ; elle tentait visiblement de draguer Ron Weasley qui passait près d'elle. _

------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Ron Weasley, élève de Serpentard. **_

----------------------------------------------------

Ron n'accorda aucun intérêt à Romilda, ni à Hannah qui pourtant d'après la petite rumeur naissante avait causé la peur de sa vie à Lavande.

–Pourquoi tu glousses toi ?demanda froidement Hermione à Romilda.

–Pour rien, répondit Romilda en adressant un petit signe de la main à Ron.

Hermione la regarda s'éloigner.

_*Explose là ! Aller explose là ! Pour me faire plaisir. * songea Ron._

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle sans qu'Hermione n'eut explosé qui que ce soit et allèrent s'asseoir à leur table habituelle. Harry était déjà assis, Hermione pressa légèrement le pas pour s'asseoir à ses cotés et forcer Ron à s'installer à porter de voix de son ami.

_*J'aime pas qu'elle fasse ça, je ne veux pas lui parler. Pas encore, je serais méchant, voire violent.*_

–Après les cours, on retourne dans la salle sur demande ?suggéra Ron à voix basse.

–Quand les ASPIC seront passés, murmura Hermione.

_*Elle ne veut pas recommencer ?J'étais si mauvais ?*_

Parvati coupa toutes les conversations qui se déroulaient dans le coin de cette table, elle s'installa lourdement en poussant un long soupir.

–Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demanda Dean à sa petite amie officielle.

–Ma sœur fait encore des siennes, répondit la jeune fille. Elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de tomber dans les escaliers. Du coup, je dois dîner avec elle après les cours pour lui assurer une présence familial.

–Padma est gravement blessé ?demanda Dean inquiet.

–Mouais, enfin non, répondit Pavarti. Elle devrait être sur pied demain. Aucune importance. Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

–Dîner à l'infirmerie ?demanda Dean. Avec toi et ta sœur ?

–Oui.

Il échangea un regard avec Harry. Pendant une seconde, Ron regretta de ne pas pouvoir regarder la tête que faisait son ami.

–Bien sur, répondit finalement Dean qui ne semblait pas si sûr.

_*Des sœurs jumelles... le nombre de fantasmes que Dean doit se faire. *_

Après les cours, Ron et Hermione prirent la direction du deuxième étage, souhaitant rejoindre un coin discret du château. Ron tenait Hermione par la main, la distançant de quelques centimètres.

–Tu te rends compte que c'était notre tout dernier cours avant les ASPIC, dit-elle. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

_*C'est moi ou ses lèvres m'ont l'air encore plus attirantes... pas que les lèvres d'ailleurs. *_

–Ouais ouais, le dernier cours, ça fait bizarre, convint Ron peu intéressé.

–Maintenant, il va falloir entièrement se concentrer sur les ASPIC, dit-elle.

_*Son pull a rétrécit ?*_

–Les ASPIC, très important... déclara Ron évasif.

_*Ses cheveux sont détachés, j'adore !*_

–Ce serait bien si tu reparlais à Harry, dit Hermione.

_*Elle vient de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, rahhh!!!!*_

–Reparler à Harry pas de soucis, déclara Ron.

–Tu m'écoutes ?demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

–Ben on est presque arrivé, dit-il avec un sourire coupable.

–Tu exagères franchement, je te parle et tu ne m'écoutes pas.

Ils se tenaient face à face, devant la porte. Ron essaya de l'embrasser, mais Hermione esquiva.

–Mais heu... râla faussement Ron.

Hermione pouffa doucement et Ron s'approcha à nouveau d'elle. Cette fois-ci, Hermione se laissa embrasser. Après quelques secondes, ils se détachèrent et Ron ouvrit la porte en grand.

–Oh c'est pas vrai, dit Hermione en voyant l'intérieur de la pièce.

_*J'hallucine.*_

Harry et Ginny se tenaient au centre de la pièce. Ils n'étaient pas en train de s'embrasser, ils étaient même séparé par une table. Ils devaient probablement discuter.

_*Partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir, partir.*_

Ron amorça un geste pour s'éloigner.

–Ron ! Appela Ginny. Reste ! On va en parler.

_* Oh pitaing, elle va nous la jouer psy. *_

Hermione entra la première dans la pièce, comme pour montrer l'exemple. Elle fit un petit signe à Ron qui entra à son tour.

–Tu veux en parler ?ok, parle ! Dit-il agressif.

–Harry a vraiment été très gentil avec moi, dit-elle. Il n'a rien fait de répréhensible.

–C'est vrai ça ?demanda Ron en se tournant vers Harry. Tu n'as pas essayé de coucher avec elle ?

Harry hésita une seconde et se tourna vers Ginny.

_*Ils ont déjà couché ensemble. Il a touché ma sœur, ce porc qui se vante de ses exploits au lit a couché avec ma sœur. *_

–T'as pas fait ça !hurla Ron sans lui donner le temps de répondre. Je t'en supplie Harry dis-moi que t'as pas couché avec ma sœur !

Harry ouvrit la bouche incapable d'émettre un son, puis après quelques instants il commença à parler.

–Je vais être franc, dit-il. Oui Ginny et moi avons fait l'amour, mais je ne lui ai mis aucune pression ni rien. Et cela c'est produit alors que nous étions ensemble depuis quelques temps déjà.

–Comment a-tu pu prendre sa virginité ?Hurla Ron.

–Heu.... commença Ginny. Je n'étais pas vraiment vierge.

Ron se tourna vers elle en ouvrant grand les yeux.

–T'es déjà à deux ! Hurla Ron. À moins qu'il y en ai eu trois ?

–Non deux, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, dit-elle furieuse. Je te demande à combien t'es rendu ?

–Deux, déclara Ron simplement.

Harry sursauta et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tendit qu'il regardait Ron et Hermione tour à tour.

–Tu ne pouvais pas... commença Hermione d'un ton de reproche en s'adressant à Ron.

–Et puis -une seconde Hermy- Comment ça vous êtes ensemble depuis quelques temps ?ça fait combien de temps exactement ?

–On compte à partir d'où ?demanda Ginny en se tournant vers Harry.

–Bonne question, dit-il. Je me suis toujours posé la question.

–Moi je compte à partir de la deuxième gifle, apprit Ginny. C'est la première fois où j'ai participé au baiser.

–Nan, mais surtout vous privez pas de nous donner les détails sordides, déclara Ron agacé.

–Ça nous est un peu tombé dessus, avoua Harry.

–C'était le mardi qui a suivit la soirée au Luxor, déclara Ginny.

–On s'était déjà embrassé une première fois durant la soirée, déclara Harry. Enfin, j'ai embrassé Ginny qui m'a giflé.

–Et elle t'as giflé la deuxième fois parce que t'avais recommencé ?demanda Hermione.

–Non, elle m'a re-giflé parce que je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait avoir honte de ne pas être un serpent.

_*Mais arrêter de nous raconter tout ça ! C'est pas humain !*_

–On s'est embrassé après, renseigna Ginny.

–Après la gifle ?répéta Hermione étonnée.

_*Et en plus ils ont des pratiques bizarres.*_

–

–Oui, et donc ça fait... pile un mois !déclara Ginny.

–Ça fait un mois est ensemble ?répéta Harry surprit.

–Ben oui, on est le 16 juin et on compte à partir du 16 mai.

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement.

_*Ils vont pas s'embrasser maintenant ?*_

–Vous pourrez peut-être reprendre ses effusions de sentiments plus tard ?suggéra Hermione.

–Oui, dirent les deux amoureux en chœur en se détournant vivement l'un de l'autre.

–Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir d'autre ?demanda Harry à Ron.

–Quand-est-ce que vous allez arrêter ça ?

–Ben... commença Harry. J'aimerais bien continuer pour voir jusqu'où cela pourrait nous mener.

Lui et Ginny échangèrent un regard.

–Ben non, intervint Ron. Il n'est pas question que vous continuez vos conneries.

–Pour ma part tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, coupa Ginny.

Harry regardait son ami, le visage déconfit.

–J'ai la migraine, décréta brusquement Ron. Je vais chercher une potion à l'infirmerie.

À nouveau, il planta là ses amis, laissant Harry et Ginny échangé des regards désolés. Hermione attendit quelques secondes, puis finalement rejoignit Ron dans le couloir.

–On se bécote plus ?demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.

–Non, dit-il.

–Il va falloir attendre demain alors ?

–Hein ?non sûrement pas, on va juste attendre quelques minutes que j'ai prit une drogue quelconque pour m'abrutir.

_*Elle est folle ?comme-ci je pouvais me passer de bécotage. Les filles des fois...*_

Ron ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie à la volée.

–Non, mais ça va pas ! S'écria l'infirmière. J'ai des patients.

–Ah bon ?s'étonna Ron.

Il regarda l'infirmerie et fit un lit d'occupé par Padma Patil. À ses cotés se tenait sa sœur Parvati et le petit ami de celle-ci. Les deux semblaient assez embarrassés. Soudain, Parvati poussa un gloussement suraigu gêné.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Padma Patil, élève de Poufsouffle.**_

----------------------------------------------------

Parvati venait de rire à une phrase de Dean qui n'était même pas drôle.

_*Ma sœur est barge... complètement barge. *_

–Et sinon on attend quoi ?demanda Parvati.

_*Bonne question, mais pour commencer : qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?*_

–Comment ça ?demanda Padma.

–Je ne suis pas venue pour voir comment tu allais, apprit Parvati.

_*La garce... moi je serais venue, je me serais d'abord torturer l'esprit, mais je serais venue. *_

–On me l'a imposé, apprit Parvati. Dean à eu la gentillesse de m'accompagner.

–Et je vais bien, apprit Padma. J'ai même le droit de me lever pour aller d'une chaise à une autre, donc tu peux partir.

–Ça fait longtemps que je serais partie si je ne devais pas dîner avec toi.

_*Diner... avec ma sœur et son copain qui se trouve être aussi le mien ?*_

–On devrait peut-être se renseigner auprès de l'infirmière, suggéra Dean.

–Excellente idée, approuva Parvati.

Elle s'éloigna aussitôt vers le bureau alors que deux Serpentards en sortaient.

–Ça va ?demanda Dean qui ne cachait plus son inquiétude.

–Oui, ça va. Je sortirais demain matin. Apparemment je leur ai foutu une belle frousse. Mais je vais bien.

–Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur, confia Dean.

–C'est vrai ?

–Évidement, et je ne pouvais même pas venir te voir.

Parvati revint vers eux et ils durent se taire.

–Apparemment, on attend d'autres personnes, expliqua Parvati. Je suis sûre que se sont tes stupides amies.

–Mes amies ne sont pas stupide merci, râla Padma.

–Mouais, c'est toi qui le dis.

Padma s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau. Les parents des jumelles entrèrent dans la pièce et se précipitèrent vers le lit de Padma.

_*Mes parents... merde mes parents !*_

–Comment tu vas ma petite puce, dit Priyanka la mère de Padma.

–Maman... papa, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là !

Ils embrassèrent Padma avant de se tourner vers Parvati et de saluer Dean.

–On était tellement inquiet !expliqua Priyanka.

–Fallait pas, dit Padma. J'ai juste fait une chute d'escalier.

–Avec une mauvaise utilisation de la magie, dit le professeur Flitwich en apparaissant derrière Tosh, le père des filles. Je suis déçu que vous n'ayez pas retenu les contres-indications du charme du bouclier. Je suppose que la panique...

–Merci de nous avoir fait venir, dit Tosh.

–C'est normal, en période d'examen, Padma avait besoin d'un soutien après ce violent coup de stress.

_*.... heu... mes parents, moi, ma sœur et Dean... dans la même pièce ?pas sur que je détresse. *_

–Je vous laisse en famille, dit l'enseignant. Bon appétit !

Il fit apparaître une table ronde cinq rempli de différents mets froids, puis sortit non sans avoir conversé avec l'infirmière.

–Tu peux te lever ?demanda Priyanka à sa fille.

–Oui, rassura Padma.

–Alors à table !

Padma se leva et rejoignit sa famille autour de la table.

–Alors comment se passe vos révisons ?demanda Priyanka.

–De mon coté je me débrouille, confia Padma.

–Moi aussi, assura Parvati. Je bosse comme une dingue.

_*Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu.*_

–Et toi Dean ?

–Je ne révise jamais assez, confia-t-il.

–Arrête, coupa Parvati, tu passes ton temps à la bibliothèque.

_*Oula... non, il passe son temps avec moi. *_

–Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Dean peu assuré. Mais pas encore assez.

–Vivement la fin des ASPIC alors, déclara-t-elle.

–C'est vraiment des examens très important pour votre avenir, dit Tosh.

–On sait, dit Padma. Tous le monde nous le répète sans arrêt.

Elle piqua un morceau de bourguignon, et le mâcha difficilement.

–Et sinon Padma, tu as un amoureux cette année ?demanda Priyanka.

Padma toussa bruyamment, le morceau de viande venait de se coincer dans sa gorge. Aussitôt Dean sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers Padma et celle-ci sentit sa gorge se libérer.

–Merci, dit-elle sans le regarder.

_*Mon sauveur... et je peux même pas le remercier comme il se doit.*_

–Tu es sacrément réactif, remarqua Tosh.

–Oui, renchérit Parvati. Super réactif.

Elle adressait un sourire rayonnant à son petit-ami. Dean serrait les dents, et tentait un sourire. Padma plongea vers son assiette à la recherche d'un légume pas trop difficile à avaler.

_*Ne pas les regarder, ne pas les regarder.*_

Padma n'eut pas le temps de piquer sa fourchette, que déjà sa mère revenait à la charge.

–Alors Padma, pour que ma question te fasse autant d'effet, tu dois avoir un petit-ami ?

Parvati haussa un sourcil moqueur.

–Non, dit Padma. Je n'ai pas de copain.

–De toute façon tu ne nous le dirais pas, dit Tosh.

–Non c'est vrai, alors inutile de poser la question.

Parvati sourit avec méchanceté.

–Quoi ?lui demanda brutalement Padma.

–J'ai rien dit, se défendit Parvati.

–Alors pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

–Parce que je ne pense pas qu'un garçon puisse te trouver intéressante, dit-elle sans détour.

–Merci de ton avis. Maintenant, t'es pas dans ma vie, donc tu sais pas.

_*Wah ! Quelle phrase brillantisme que je viens de sortir là !*_

–En plus, t'as pas vraiment de charme, fit remarquer Parvati.

–Heu... niguedouille on est jumelle, rappela Padma.

–On se croirait à la maison, dit Priyanka. La même ambiance.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard meurtrier et tous finirent le repas en discutant des ASPIC.

–Bon et bien on se revoit dans deux semaines, déclara Priyanka avant de partir.

–Bonne chance pour vos ASPIC, déclara Tosh.

–Et surtout éviter de vous tuez jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité.

–On va pas se parler, ça va être plus simple, dit Parvati.

_*Idée lumineuse ! La même depuis sept ans en fait.*_

Les parents sortirent de la pièce non sans avoir embrassé leurs deux filles. Les jumelles et Dean se retrouvèrent seuls.

–Bon ben on va y aller aussi, dit Parvati. En se tournant vers sa sœur.

–Soigne-toi bien, dit Dean.

–Ouais, pareil, dit Parvati.

–Te force pas, conseilla Padma.

–Parfait alors on se casse, dit Parvati.

Parvati attrapa le bras de Dean et l'entraîna dehors.

_*On peut pas continuer comme ça... on peut pas. *_

---------------------------------

Soutenez la grève d'un pauvre narrateur : .?ref=home#?gid=74248449181


	50. Chapitre 50 : Discutons avec Luna

**Chapitre 50 : Discutons avec Luna. **

---------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Pansy Parkinson, élève de Gryffondor.**_

----------------------------------------------------------

–Luna ?je peux te parler ?demanda Pansy.

– Oui, bien sur, répondit la jeune fille.

_* Je devrais faire demi-tour, cela ne me regarde pas. *_

–Non, laisse tomber, dit subitement Pansy.

Pansy s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, mais Luna la retint par le bras.

–Tu veux qu'on parle de Zac ?suggéra-t-elle.

–Comment tu le sais ?

–J'ai deviné.

Pansy se remit face à la Poufsouffle.

–Tu veux savoir quoi ? S'il pense à toi ?demanda Luna.

_*Il pense à moi ?*_

–En fait, reprit Pansy. J'aurais plutôt voulu savoir quelle relation vous entretenez tous les deux. Mais cela ne me regarde pas, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

_*Je peux encore filer avant d'être définitivement honteuse. En plus, elle peut en parler à Ginny. Elles sont amies toutes les deux.*_

–Je ne parlerais pas de cette conversation à Ginny, intervint Luna.

–Oh !

_*Cette fille est médium, comme la blonde à la télé.*_

–Par contre, je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu veux dire par « relation ». Tu supposes que Zac et moi sortons ensemble ?

_*Complètement.*_

–Quelque chose comme ça, répondit Pansy.

–Zac et moi sommes amis, expliqua Luna. Et il pense à toi, il regrette beaucoup que tu l'ai repoussé.

–Ah...

Luna adressa un long sourire à la Gryffondor.

–Et comment tu le sais ?ajouta finalement Pansy.

–Parce qu'il me la dit, et que cela ce voit, expliqua Luna.

–Ah ?

_*Je ne suis pas sûre d'être très loquace. *_

–Tu l'as repoussé parce qu'il a mit du temps à venir te voir ?demanda Luna.

–En quelque sorte, répondit Pansy après un moment.

Les deux filles se regardèrent silencieusement.

_*Heu...*_

–Tu vois, commença Pansy qui n'allait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Ça fait un bon moment que j'avais un béguin pour Zac, puis on n'a fait nos binômes ensemble. C'était merveilleux et insoutenable en même temps de travailler avec lui. À un moment je suis même sortie avec Terry pour voir si Zac réagirait. Ensuite il y a eu cette soirée au Luxor, on a passé une superbe soirée à s'embrasser et à... s'embrasser. Mais une fois revenus à l'école, il m'a planté. J'ai fait comme-ci je m'en foutais mais c'était pas le cas du tout. Plus tard, je lui ai avoué que j'étais amoureuse de lui, comme-ça sur un coup de tête. Là-dessus j'ai prit la meilleure décision de ma vie, j'ai décidé de le faire sortir de ma tête. Manque de pot, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a décidé de venir vers moi et de me proposer un rancard.

Elle s'arrêta et reprit sa respiration.

–Ça n'a pas du être facile à vivre, convint Luna.

–Non, pas vraiment.

–Par contre je ne suis pas sûre que faire sortir Zac de ta tête était une si bonne idée, expliqua Luna.

_*Ça m'avait pourtant semblé une excellente idée. *_

Pansy la regarda en silence.

–Je dois y aller, décréta-t-elle timidement après quelques instants.

–À plus tard, lança Luna joyeusement.

Pansy marmonna vaguement et s'éloigna de la jeune sixième année.

_*Cette fille est trop bizarre. A mon avis, Drago ne parviendra jamais à sortir avec elle.*_

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Elle y passa toute la mâtiné en compagnie de la moitié des étudiants de l'école. Affamée, elle s'éloigna de la chaleur étouffante de la pièce et prit la direction de la grande salle.

_*Alors pour faire une potion de ratatinage, il me faut..._

_non... merde et je ne peux même pas faire demi-tour.*_

Zac venait à ça rencontre, visiblement tout aussi gêné qu'elle. Ils se rapprochèrent implacablement l'un de l'autre.

_*Oh purée, de quoi on va parler ? *_

L'espace entre-eux deux se réduisait, ils étaient seuls dans cette partie du château.

_*Impact dans cinq_

_quatre,_

_trois,_

_deux,_

_un !*_

–Salut, dit-elle.

–Salut, répondit Zac.

Ils se croisèrent et continuèrent leur chemin chacun de son coté.

_*Ben finalement ça ne s'est pas si mal passé.*_

Pansy entendit des voix à travers une porte entrouverte, elle jeta un coup d'œil et aperçut de nouveau Luna en compagnie de deux autres personnes, Ginny et une autre personne que Pansy ne pouvait distinguer.

----------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Harry Potter, élève de Gryffondor.**_

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry aperçut Pansy Parkinson à travers la porte entrouverte. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, par précaution, il contourna Luna et fila fermer la porte.

–Et il a réagit comment Ron après qu'Harry lui est dit qu'il voulait que votre couple continu ?demanda Luna.

–Il a dit qu'il fallait que l'on arrête nos conneries, répondit Ginny. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas d'ordre à me donner et Harry a...

–N'a pas répondu, compléta-t-il. Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre.

–Je comprends parfaitement, ajouta aussitôt Ginny.

–J'ai vraiment envie de voir... pour nous deux, expliqua maladroitement Harry. Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon ami.

–Je comprends parfaitement, répéta Ginny. Nous sortons ensemble depuis un mois alors que tu es ami avec Ron depuis sept ans. Il passe avant c'est normal.

–Non, coupa Harry. Il ne passe pas avant... et pas après non plus d'ailleurs.

_*J'ai l'esprit vraiment embrouillé, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?*songea Harry._

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent avec des sourires embêtés. Harry s'approcha de sa petite-amie et l'embrassa.

–Vous faites ça souvent ? Demanda Luna.

Les deux amoureux se détachèrent les lèvres et la regardèrent.

–De quoi ?demanda Ginny.

–Vous embrassez, répondit Luna.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

–Non ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est pas encore fait ?

_*Heu... moi pas comprendre ce qui se passe. *_

–Ben non, expliqua Luna. Ce n'est pas normal, je me trompe ?

–Ben, il te considère un peu comme une sainte, expliqua Ginny. Donc il doit avoir du mal à passer à l'acte.

_*De quoi ?*_

–Heu... tenta Harry.

–Bouche toi les oreilles, ordonna gentiment Ginny. On parle d'autre chose.

_*J'ai l'impression que je loupe un scoop. *_

–Mais il n'a jamais tenté ou autre chose ?demanda Ginny.

–Je l'ai bien vu se pencher une ou deux fois, mais il finissait toujours par changer d'avis.

–Luna a un copain, dit Harry à haute voix.

–T'ai pas sensé le savoir, dit Ginny. Alors chut.

–Nous ne nous cachons pas, dit Luna en fronçant les sourcils.

–Oui, mais un truc comme ça, il en parlera forcement et comment veux-tu qu'il explique comment il est au courant.

–On pourrait peut-être dire à toute l'école qu'on sort ensemble maintenant, décréta Harry.

_*Comme ça, elle me dira qui est ce nouveau mystérieux petit copain de Luna. *_

–Tes amis sont au courant, pas les miens, dit Ginny froidement. On attendra que je les mette au courant.

_*En gros, ferme ta gueule Harry. *_

Le silence se fit entre les trois élèves, ils durent attendre que Luna reprenne la parole pour qu'il soit brisé.

–Vous êtes venu me parler pour avoir des conseils sur votre nouvelle situation?demanda-t-elle.

–Oui, répondit Ginny.

Elle semblait gênée d'avoir parlé aussi froidement à Harry. Elle osa à peine le regarder.

_*Regarde moi, ce n'est pas grave. *_

–

–Harry doit retourner parler à son ami, pour reprendre leur amitié comme-ci de rien n'était, expliqua Luna. Évite de parler de Ginny et des filles en général. Je pense que Ron peut finir par accepter, surtout si Hermione plaide votre cause auprès de lui.

–T'as comprit ?demanda Ginny en se tournant vers Harry.

–Oui m'dam, je vais parler au fréro.

Ginny esquiva un sourire.

_*Belle. *_

Les deux filles le regardèrent.

_*Quoi ?*_

–Quoi ?demanda-t-il. Maintenant ?

–Non après la finale de quidditch, dit Ginny. Quand la mauvaise communication entre le capitaine et son gardien serpentard auront fait gagner le match au Gryffondor.

–Je vais pas te laisser gagner, décréta Harry. Je file de suite.

Il sortit de la pièce et descendit dans les cachots. Ron et Hermione étaient assis à une même table dans la salle commune. Ils étaient entourés par une pile de livre.

–Harry ! Interpella Hermione. Tu ne révises pas ?t'es au courant qu'on commence nos ASPIC dans deux jours.

–Je suis aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque, expliqua-t-il.

–Et où est-il ce livre ?demanda-t-elle.

–Dans mon sac, répondit Harry.

–Tu ne portes pas de sac, fit remarquer Hermione.

–C'est parce qu'il est invisible, dit Harry.

_*Quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas très convaincant. *_

Ron pouffa sans relever la tête de son livre.

–Vas-y rigole toi ! Dit Hermione. Pour la peine, Harry tu t'assoies, et Ron tu ne bouge pas. Et moi je vais faire un tour.

Elle se leva et força Harry à prendre sa place.

–Je reviens dans une demie-heure, dit-elle. Et pas intérêt que l'un d'entre vous ai bougé.

Elle s'éloigna sans cesser de jeter des petits coups d'œil curieux vers les deux garçons. Harry attendit qu'elle soit hors de vue pour se tourner vers Ron, il se cachait toujours derrière son livre.

–Elle ne change pas, dit Harry. Toujours aussi autoritaire.

Ron maugréa vaguement en guise d'approbation.

_*Surtout ne pas parler de Ginny. *_

–Et heu... tenta Harry. Je suis désolé pour Ginny. Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler.

_* J'ai une sacré volonté.*_

–Tu aurais du m'en parler à la seconde ou tu as eu le béguin pour elle, déclara Ron toujours caché par son livre.

–Je me suis rendu contre que j'avais le béguin pour elle un peu tard, expliqua Harry.

–À quelle gifle ?

–Après les gifles, dévoila Harry gêné. Quand on s'est mit d'accord pour voir se qui se passerait si on...

–C'est bon, c'est bon ! Coupa Ron.

Un long silence passa.

–On est toujours ami ?demanda Harry.

–Jusqu'à ce que tu la fasses pleurer comme les autres, oui, déclara Ron. Pour le moment elle à l'air assez attachée à toi. Donc, le jour ou tu perds ta copine, tu perds un ami.

_*Outch. *_

–Je prends note, dit Harry en déglutissant.

–Le prochain entrainement a lieu quand ?interrogea Ron.

–Demain soir, personne ne parvient jamais à réviser les veilles d'examen.

–Faudrait pas que Hermione apprenne ça, dit Ron.

_*Il faut qu'elle l'apprenne au dernier moment, lorsqu'on sera tous dans air. Je l'imagine déjà : cheveux hirsutes, volant péniblement vers nous, une pile de livre sous le bras, et finalement nous balançant les ouvrages à la tête... pour être sûre qu'on imprime bien*. _

–Ben si tu ne lui dis pas, cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problème.

–Je ne promets rien, déclara Ron. Elle lit dans mon esprit.

_*Je me demande comment Ron fait pour la trouver attirante, on la quand même vu sous la forme d'un chat, avec de l'acné, pas coiffée, en pyjama informe... avec ses cheveux détachés. *_

–Quand on parle du loup, dit Ron.

Hermione avait un petit sourire satisfait tandis qu'elle s'approchait des deux garçons.

–Harry dis-moi que tu as fini de réviser ta botanique.

_*Même pas une minute de répit.*_

–Oui, répondit-il. Depuis hier.

–De quel couleur est le pus d'un cactus pullant ?demanda-t-elle.

_*Un cactus pullant ?c'est quoi ce truc ?*_

–Heu... rouge ?

–Tu n'as pas finies tes révisions, conclu Hermione.

–Je ferais mieux d'aller à la bibliothèque pour finir cet enseignement.

–Par exemple.

Harry s'éloigna de ces deux amis et sortit de la salle commune avec l'intention de rejoindre les cuisines pour récupérer une petite pâtisserie.

À quelques mètres du tableau donnant accès aux cuisines, Harry vit Luna et Michael Corner qui se faisait face.

_*Nan ! C'est avec lui qu'elle sort ?*_

---------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Luna Lovegood, élève de Serdaigle.**_

-----------------------------------------------------

Du coin de l'œil, Luna aperçut Harry.

_*Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de parler de Ginny à Ron. De toute façon ce n'est pas si grave, Ron lui pardonnera.*_

–Tu comprends j'ai dormi dans le même dortoir qu'eux, dévoila Michael. C'est...

Tous son corps frissonna, écœuré il ne finit pas sa phrase.

–Pourquoi tu ne leur parles plus ?demanda Luna. Terry et Anthony ne t'ont rien fait de mal.

–Ils sont gay ! Ils imaginent des choses sur d'autres garçons, et moi j'ai dormi dans leur dortoir. Ils ont sûrement imaginé des choses sur moi aussi.

–Anthony regarde assez peu les autres garçons, dit Luna. Et je peux t'assurer que Terry ne pense qu'à Anthony.

–C'est peut-être juste passager pour Terry, convint Michael.

–Tu devrais reprendre le dialogue avec eux, expliqua Luna. Tu te rendrais compte qu'ils n'ont pas changé.

–Non, dit Michael. L'année est presque terminée, je peux très bien attendre l'été.

Là-dessus, il salua la jeune Poufsouffle et reprit sa route.

_*Il fait une belle erreur, il ne devrait pas réagir comme ça et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Ce serait plus intelligent. *_

Luna prit la route du parc, elle voulait observer une souche d'arbre qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt.

_*Alors normalement, *_ songea Luna lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de la souche, _*j'ai de bonne chance de voir des Zinbouik. *_

Elle se pencha vers la souche, elle vit bien une ligne de fourmis, quelques sauterelles volant au-dessus de l'herbe. Mais pas de Zinbouik, le croisement entre les fourmis et les sauterelles.

_*Il faut peut-être plisser les yeux ou détourner la tête et les regarder du coin de l'œil.*_

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?demanda une voix alors que Luna regardait la souche, tête à l'envers.

–Je cherche des Zinbouik, expliqua-t-elle en se redressant.

Drago la regardait avec un large sourire.

–Zinbouik ? Et les Sujimtsu ?tu as abandonné tes recherches.

–Je pense avoir plus de chance au Japon pour trouver des Sujimtsu, dévoila Luna.

Drago vérifia la souche et s'installa à un endroit dépourvut de fourmi.

–Tu ne travailles pas ?demanda Luna.

–J'avais besoin d'une pause.

Luna s'installa auprès de lui.

–Alors quoi de neuf ?demanda Drago.

–Ginny m'a apprit plein de chose, dit Luna.

–Ah quoi donc ?

–Il y a plusieurs choses dont je n'ai pas le droit de te parler, expliqua Luna. Et d'ailleurs, tu devras être compréhensif si elle décide de t'en parler. Ginny stresse trop face à cette situation, alors que c'est parfaitement logique.

–J'essayerais.

–Je ne suis pas une sainte, lâcha Luna brutalement.

Drago sursauta et la regarda bien en face.

–Pardon ?

–Je ne suis pas une sorte de sainte sacrée.

_*Va-t-il comprendre que je veux mon premier baiser ?*_

–Tu m'apprends un truc-là, dit Drago sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Luna observa de nouveau la souche d'arbre.

–Plusieurs personnes sont venus me parler aujourd'hui, dit-elle. Des gens qui voulait me parler de leurs problèmes.

–Ça ne m'étonne pas, répondit Drago. Il y a une petite rumeur sur toi en ce moment.

–Une rumeur ?

–Tu donnerais de bons conseils et tu saurais très bien écouter. Je suis entièrement d'accord.

–Oh.

Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire.

_*Il doit m'embrasser là ?*_

Les yeux de Drago descendirent sur les lèvres de Luna pendant un dixième de seconde.

_*Embrasse moi !*_

–Bon déclara Drago en se levant brutalement. Je vais retourner à mon labeur. On se voit ce soir avant le dîner.

–D'accord, répondit Luna platement.

_*Il ne doit pas avoir envie de moi. Je lui ai expliqué que je n'étais pas une sainte, alors il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Non je me trompe, il me regarde, il doit toujours me considérer comme une sorte de sainte.*_

Il s'éloigna laissant Luna sur sa souche. Elle attendit quelques instants et se leva à son tour pour emprunter le sentier principal du parc.

–Luna !

Elle se retourna et vit Miranda Faucett de Serdaigle s'approcher d'elle à grands pas.

–Bonjour, salua Luna.

–Salut, répondit Miranda.

_* Elle veut mes conseils comme les autres ?*_

–Vas-y, raconte-moi ce qui t'arrive, dit Luna.

Miranda sursauta un instant, puis finalement ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

–Je n'ose pas en parler à Susan et Hannah, dit-elle. Ce sont pourtant mes amies.

–Il y a certaines choses que l'on souhaite partager, mais on n'y arrive pas. Avec moi tu y arriveras peut-être.

–Oui... oui....

Elle tordit ses doigts entre eux et garda ses yeux vers le sol. Luna attendit patiemment qu'elle se redresse et lui parle.

–Je sors avec Justin depuis un long moment maintenant, expliqua Miranda. Depuis un mois en fait. Et je trouve que notre relation à changé.

–Comment ça ?

–En fait, c'est moi qui ai changé, dévoila Miranda. Tu vois quand on passe un bon moment on a tous les deux le sourire et dès qu'il sort de la pièce où que que je me détourne, mon sourire s'efface brutalement.

–Il n'est peut-être pas aussi drôle que ce que tu pouvais penser au début.

–Ses baisers aussi, ils ont moins de saveur.

_*Décidément tous le monde s'embrasse en ce moment.*_

–Comment ça ?

–Avant je tremblais légèrement, maintenant...

–Une petite routine s'installe au bout d'un mois, tenta Luna.

–Et aussi, dit Miranda. Je n'arrive pas à voir notre avenir au delà d'une semaine. Et je me sens mal parce qu'il est vraiment très gentil, il est drôle, il m'adore, il est doux ; et moi j'ai des pensées de... de... rupture.

–Il y a toujours des mauvaises passades dans un couple.

–De toute façon, je n'arriverais pas à rompre avec lui, dit Miranda. Je n'y arriverais pas, je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.

–Laisse les choses suivre leur cours alors.

–Hier, je l'ai vu parler avec une blonde plutôt jolie et la seule chose que je me suis dit c'est « elle est mignonne, c'est son style. Il pourrait peut-être me tromper avec elle. » En pensant ça, je voulais qu'il me trompe avec elle. Pour avoir une vraie raison de le quitter, je me sens emprisonnée... avec un triste avenir.

Luna se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_*Qu'est-ce que tu veux répondre à ça ? Elle ne l'aime plus, c'est flagrant.*_

–Tu l'aimes ?

–Je l'ai aimé pour de mauvaise raison, dit Miranda. J'étais pas bien, je faisais semblant. Et lui il était là, doux... tellement doux.

–Et à présent ?

–Je ne l'aime plus, avoua Miranda.

–Tu as juste dix-huit ans. Une rupture n'est pas la fin du monde. Ton avenir n'est pas tracé.

–Oui, oui... dit Miranda en s'éloignant.

_*Pourquoi tous le monde se barre sans me dire merci après avoir reçu mes conseils. *_

Luna aperçut Susan Bones derrière un arbre.

-------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Susan Bones, élève de Serdaigle.**_

-------------------------------------------------------

*_Qu'est-ce que Miranda pouvait bien avoir à raconter à Luna ? Hannah et moi sommes ses amies, on peut tout entendre.*_ songea Susan.

Dès que Miranda fut suffisamment éloigné, Susan s'approcha de Luna.

_*Moi aussi je vais me confier à Luna. Mais ma situation est spéciale, je ne peux pas en parler à mes amies. *_

–Salut.

–Salut, répondit Luna.

_*Bon alors, j'ai passé les deux dernières heures à chercher de quelle manière abordé le sujet. Je n'ai plus qu'a choisir. *_

–Tu veux me parler de tes problèmes ?suggéra Luna.

–Hein ?

_*Elle a tout comprit, j'ai juste perdu deux heures de ma vie.*_

–Tu veux parler de Neville ?

–Comment tu le sais ?

–J'avais remarqué son étrange technique de séduction. Qu'il a cessé d'ailleurs.

–Ah, dit Susan. Tu savais que c'était une forme de drague ?

–Oui.

_*La vache, moi j'étais en première ligne, et je n'ai rien vu. En même temps, comment tu veux pigé que « t'as toujours pas trouvé tes neurones ? » signifie en réalité « t'as toujours pas trouvé mon amour ? ». Bon ok, j'idéalise un peu. *_

–Tu veux me raconter votre situation ?suggéra Luna d'une voix douce.

–Oui.

Susan se tordit les doigts en figeant le sol.

–En fait... je...

–Commence depuis le début ce sera plus facile, expliqua Luna.

–D'accord.

_*Non pas d'accord, j'ai déjà du mal à lui parler je ne vais pas en plus commencer depuis le début. *_

–Ça a commencé il y a quelques années, je ne me souviens plus trop quand, je me souviens juste que c'était progressif. Neville à commencé à me taquiner, à m'insulter, à me foutre la honte en public. Et puis on a fait nos binômes ensemble, il a gardé le même comportement, bien que certains sortilèges nous ont amener à des situations assez étrange. Le dernier que nous avons testé était le ventvert, dévoila Susan. Neville s'est retrouvé prisonnier de ces choses et il commençait à étouffer. J'ai tenté de l'aider par la magie sans succès, alors je l'ai aidé avec mes mains et je l'ai libéré. Juste après, il m'a disputé comme quoi je n'avais pas à faire ça. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, ça a dégénéré et il m'a embrassé et il partit en une seconde. Par la suite, il a arrêté de me taquiner, et moi j'ai essayé de lui montrer à plusieurs reprises que ce n'est pas grave. et... et voilà.

–D'accord, répondit Luna. Et maintenant tu comptes faire quoi ?

–Ben justement, si je viens te parler c'est pour savoir quoi faire.

–De quoi tu as envie ?

–Je ne sais pas.

–Ton cerveau te dis quoi ?

–Rien.

–Et ton cœur ?

–Rien non plus.

_*Sont pas bavard les enfoirés. *_

–Tu as déjà envisagé de fréquenter Neville autrement ?suggéra Luna.

–Oui, répondit Susan. Nous avons déjà une bonne relation actuellement, on se parle et se fait rire à l'occasion. On n'est pas ami, mais ça y ressemble.

–Et être un couple ?

–Un couple ?répéta Susan ahurie.

–Oui un couple.

–Tu as bien comprit qu'il s'agit de Neville Londubat, un serpentard. Et que toutes les filles savent qu'elle doivent éviter les Serpentard.

–Celui-ci est amoureux de toi, expliqua Luna. Et je connais un couple entre un Serpentard et une Gryffondor qui marche très bien.

_*Roooooohhhhhhh qui ça ? Je veux savoir qui. Je vais tenter de me la jouer subtile pour lui faire cracher le morceau. *_

–Qui ça ?

_*Pour le subtile, faudra repasser. *_

–Je n'ai pas le droit de le révéler, mais ils ne devraient plus tarder à se montrer devant toute l'école.

–Mais tu as des scoops, clama Susan curieuse. Tu peux m'en parler, je ne dirais rien.

_*En dehors de Hannah qui le dira sûrement à Miranda, qui le dira sûrement à Justin, qui le dira sûrement à Zac, qui le dira sûrement à Ernie, qui... ne le dira à personne parce que Monsieur ne ragote pas.*_

–Je ne relève pas mes secrets, ni ceux des autres, expliqua Luna. Je ne dirais donc à personne que tu as envie de sortir avec Neville Londubat.

_*Oula on se calme. *_

–Je n'ai pas envie de...

–Pourquoi tu es venue me parler alors ?demanda Luna.

–Ben parce...

Susan s'arrêta cherchant pourquoi elle était venue parler à Luna.

–Tu trouves Neville de mieux en mieux. Tu ne le trouve plus aussi laid, tu trouves les autres garçons de moins en moins gentils alors que Neville qui t'aime ferait tout pour toi.

–Je... non... tu crois ?demanda Susan, son visage passant d'une expression à une autre.

–Tu devrais retourner lui parler, suggéra Luna.

–Je...

_*Je vais pas t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, je me suis suffisamment foutu la honte. *_

–D'accord, répondit Susan. Je vais aller lui parler. Il doit être autour de la bibliothèque comme tout le monde.

Elle s'éloigna de la jeune fille et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. C'est alors que Neville apparut devant elle, il feuilletait un livre de potion.

_* Bon aller il faut lui parler, je peux faire ça. *_

–Salut, dit-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau.

Neville se redressa un peu trop rapidement, son livre tomba sur le sol. Les deux élèves se penchèrent en même temps pour le ramasser, leurs têtes se cognèrent ensemble

–Outch dirent-ils en chœur en s'éloignant l'un de l'autre.

–Ça va ?demanda Neville.

–Oui et toi ?

–Ça va.

Susan se releva sans cesser de se masser le front. Neville ramassait seul son livre.

–Tu révises quoi ?demanda Susan.

–Pas grand chose, avoua Neville. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer.

–J'y arrive encore, dit Susan. À condition de faire des pauses de plusieurs heures entre plusieurs séance de travail.

–Et combien de temps dure tes séances de travail ?demanda Neville.

–Dix minutes, pourquoi ?dit Susan avec un sourire.

Neville sourit à son tour, ils restèrent silencieux pendant un instant.

–Ton amie Hannah Abbot a fichu une belle frousse à Lavande, révéla Neville. Elle a une peur bleue de la recroiser.

–Lavande va donc arrêter de tourner autour de Ernie ?

–Elle tournait autour de Ernie ?dit Neville surprit. Eh bien oui, je suppose que ça va la calmer.

Un nouvel instant de silence passa.

_*Je fais quoi je lui suggère de me taquiner ?même si j'ai pas envie ?*_

–J'ai parlé avec Luna Lovegood, apprit Susan. Elle est bizarre.

–Complètement folle, ajouta Neville. Dès fois elle te sort des trucs...

–Oui, renchérit Susan. Elle m'a suggéré qu'on devrait sortir ensemble !

_*Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?mais pourquoi ?*_

Neville écarquilla les yeux et fixa la jeune ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Subitement Neville réduisit l'écart entre eux et embrassa Susan. Surprise elle se recula d'un coup.

–Je suis désolé, dit Neville effaré, j'ai du mal comprendre. Désolé.

Embarrassé, il recula, trébucha, tourna le dos à Susan et fila au semi-pas course.

_*Oh Pitaing ! Mais pourquoi, il a fait ça lui... et moi pourquoi je suis aussi conne. J'aurais du le laissé faire, j'aurais été fixée.*_


	51. Chapitre 51 : La Crampe du Bonheur

**Chapitre 51 : La Crampe du Bonheur**

---------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Drago Malefoy, élève de Gryffondor**_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Drago. Il regardait Millicent et Gregory assis face à face sur l'un canapé. Les deux élèves étaient entourés par plusieurs piles de livre et de parchemins qui tenaient avec un équilibre précaire. Gregory tenait un livre entre ses mains, alors que Millicent fronçait les sourcils cherchant les termes exacts que Gregory lui demandait.

_* Ils sont mignons tous les deux. Je me demande s'ils sortent ensemble. Ce ne serait pas les premiers amoureux cachés de l'école. *_

Drago détourna finalement son regard amusé et observa la salle commune dans son intégralité. La pièce était remplie d'élèves qui étudiaient, ou du moins essayait. Le stress se lissait sur le visage de chaque étudiant, la veille des ASPIC ne semblait pas un bon jour pour réviser. Drago avait découvert qu'il ne parviendrait à ne rien apprendre de plus quelques minutes plus tôt, il était beaucoup trop nerveux pour emmagasiner une information supplémentaire.

_*Je suis en train de tourner barge. Une promenade me fera du bien. Surtout si je croise la plus jolie fille de Poudlard. *_

Il sortit de la salle commune avec l'intention de retrouver Luna, il prit la direction du parc. La jeune fille profitait sûrement du calme du parc en cette période d'examen pour rechercher ses chimères. Arrivé sur le seuil du château, Drago fut éblouit par le soleil et la chaleur étouffante de ce 18 juin. Il plaça sa main à l'horizontale au-dessus de ses yeux pour mieux voir le parc. Il vit la chevelure blonde de Luna près de l'eau du lac, elle se tenait bien droite, Drago la voyait de profil, le soleil qui se reflétait dans le lac créait une multitude d'étincelles autour de la jeune fille. Une légère brise fit virevolter ses cheveux et les vêtements de toile blanche qu'elle portait.

_*C'est une déesse... la perfection... la pureté !*_

Drago resta immobile durant de longues secondes, puis il se secoua les idées et se mit en route vers sa petite-amie. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, Luna sourit largement, Drago trébucha ébloui par tant de beauté.

_*Je me doute que j'ai l'air con. J'suis pas complètement abruti non plus.*_

–Tu ne révises plus ?demanda Luna lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

–Je n'y arrive pas, dit-il. Mes doigts tremblent à chaque fois que je tiens un livre.

–Je pourrais peut-être t'aider ?suggéra Luna.

–Tu veux me faire réciter mes leçons ?suggéra Drago.

–Pourquoi pas.

–Alors d'accord, dit-il avec un sourire. Allons à la bibliothèque.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et se mirent en marche vers le château. Drago effleura la main de Luna à plusieurs reprises sans parvenir à trouver le courage de la prendre.

_*Je n'arrive pas à lui prendre la main, alors que c'est ma copine. En fait, je suis vraiment un abruti.*_

La bibliothèque était bondée, à croire que la moitié du château s'était donné rendez-vous ici. Il n'y avait plus aucune place de libre.

–J'ai aussi des livres dans mon dortoir, se souvint Drago. Je crois que ça sera plus simple si je vais les chercher, on n'a qu'à se retrouver dans le parc.

–Excellente idée, approuva Luna. On sera mieux dehors.

Ils firent volte-face et sortirent de la bibliothèque. Dehors ils se heurtèrent à Zacharias Smith qui voulait entrer dans la pièce.

–Salut, dit Luna.

–Salut, répondit Zac.

Il regarda Luna et Drago tour à tour et afficha une mine surprise. Luna se tourna vers Drago.

–On se rejoint dans le parc ?suggéra-t-elle.

_*Elle m'éjecte ! Elle me vire pour ce crétin ?*_

–Oui, bien sûr, à tout à l'heure.

Luna lui adressa un large sourire en remerciement.

_*Belle.*_

-----------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Zacharias Smith, élève de Serdaigle.**_

-----------------------------------------------------

Zac regarda Luna et Drago se sourirent bêtement.

_*On est à la veille des examens les plus important de ma vie, alors s'il vous plaît les gens ne soyez pas heureux. *_

–Alors quoi de neuf ?demanda Luna lorsque Drago fut suffisamment éloigné.

–Rien et toi ?tu es redevenue amie avec le blondinet ?

–Pourquoi tu dis blondinet ?moi aussi je suis blonde ?

–Ok blondinette, répondit Zac distant.

Luna esquiva un sourire.

–Tu m'as l'air assez nerveux, dit Luna.

_* Voyons voir, je n'assume toujours pas de mettre fait jeter par Pansy et comme je l'ai déjà pensé demain commence les examens les plus important de ma vie. *_

–Ça va très bien, mentit Zac.

–Je peux lire dans ton esprit, dit Luna.

_*Super alors dis-moi si je vais réussir mes examens ? *_

–Tu es un bon élève, alors il y a de bonnes chances, répondit Luna.

_*Je n'ai pas posé de question ?enfin pas à haute voix ?*_

–Non, répondit Luna à la non-question de Zac.

Zac recula d'un pas.

–T'es flippante, dit-il finalement.

–Désolé.

–Je croyais que Malefoy te boudait, rappela Zac en cherchant à oublier la petite scène qui venait de se passer.

–Plus maintenant, on sort ensemble, apprit Luna.

_*Ké ?Koi ?*_

–Je te demande pardon ?

_*J'ai une bonne loquacité mine de rien. *_

–Drago est mon petit-ami si tu préfères, expliqua Luna.

_*Même Loufoca sort avec quelqu'un... j'suis qu'une merde. *_

–Ça c'est le scoop de la semaine... après la révélation du couple de Terry et Anthony, c'est de plus en plus palpitant Poudlard Story !

_*Faut que j'arrête de regarder des trucs crétins à la télé. *_

–Bon et sinon, tu as une autre nouvelle du même gabarit... ? histoire de me mettre sur le cul définitivement.

–Oui, j'ai une autre nouvelle, dit Luna.

–Vas-y accouche.

Elle se recula surprise.

–Je ne suis pas enceinte, apprit Luna.

Zac se figea à son tour et éclata d'un rire sans joie.

_*Comment elle peut être si lucide et si conne à la fois. *_

–Non, c'est une expression, expliqua Zac. Ça veut dire « parle ».

–Ah d'accord ! Je te trouve assez perturbé, dévoila Luna. Le stress des examens ne te vont pas.

–Luna ?

–Oui ?

–ACCOUCHE !

–Oui, oui, alors voilà : Pansy est venue me parler.

–Ah.

–Oui, elle croyait qu'on avait une relation tous les deux, renseigna Luna.

_*J'ai le béguin pour une fille qu'est vraiment pas futée. *_

–Et ?

–Et au lieu de te dire que Pansy n'est pas maline, reprocha Luna. Demandes-toi plutôt pourquoi elle avait besoin de venir me poser cette question.

Zac se figea à nouveau.

_* Je n'ai pas rêvé, elle a encore lu dans mon esprit ?*_

–Sérieux.. .t'es flippante.

Une heure plus tard, Zac ressortit de la bibliothèque avec de nouveaux ouvrages sous le bras. Il prit la direction de la salle commune ou la plupart des tables étaient occupées. Il ne restait plus qu'une place auprès de Hannah dont personne n'osait s'approcher. Même Ernie semblait avoir déserté, mais probablement pour quelques minutes seulement, il finissait toujours par rejoindre son amie.

–Salut, dit Zac en s'installant.

–'Lut, dit-elle sans le regarder.

Hannah fixait un livre, ses yeux restait immobile sur une même page. D'un coup elle se mit à maugréer des choses incompréhensibles.

_*Elle est en train de jeter des sortilèges ou quoi ?*_

Zac tendit un peu plus l'oreille, et parviens à percevoir quelques brides.

–J'suis trop nulle... trop conne... comprend rien...

_*Toutes les filles de l'école sont folles en fait ?*_

–Heu Hannah ?

–Mmh ?

_*Il va falloir ruser... il me reste peut-être assez d'intelligence pour ça.*_

–J'ai entendu dire que pour mieux se détendre lors de ses révisions, il fallait faire des pauses de quelques minutes.

–Mmh ?

–Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse une pause ?demanda-t-il doucement.

–Mmnonh

Zac referma lentement le livre de Hannah. Aussitôt celle-ci se tourna vers lui avec un regard meurtrier.

_*Une idée, une idée, une idée... *_

–Et si tu me racontais ton dernier rêve ? Demanda-t-il.

_*Son dernier rêve ? C'est drôlement con comme idée.*_

–Mon dernier rêve ?

–Par exemple, suggéra Zac.

–Tu me laisseras réviser ensuite ?demanda Hannah.

–Promit.

_*Elle est complètement barge.*_

–Alors cette nuit..., commença Hannah songeuse.

_*J'espère au moins qu'elle a fait un rêve. *_

–Ah oui, dit Hannah. J'ai rêvé qu'un livre géant me poursuivait.

–Un livre géant ?répéta Zac surprit.

–Oui, je portais des lunettes bleues.

–Ça, ça va, dit Zac.

–Je ne portais que des lunettes bleues, dit Hannah platement.

_*Elle était à poil ?*_

–Ensuite je suis passé près d'un squelette qui portait une bague et un médaillon, le livre me poursuivait toujours, dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

–Un squelette ?

–Oui, il s'est endormit la tête dans le tiroir de son bureau.

–Hein ?

–Y'avait aussi Ernie, il éclatait de rire en me pointant du doigt. Puis, je me suis réveillée.

Elle rouvrit son livre et fixa les lignes avec un regard vide.

–Pourquoi Ernie riait ?demanda Zac.

–Aucune idée.

–T'étais coiffée comment ?

–Comme d'habitude, avec mes nattes, dit-elle.

–Ernie m'a dit qu'il te préférait sans tes nattes.

Hannah releva la tête et se tourna vers Zac.

–Il t'as dit ça ?t'es sûr ?

–Oui, il a dit que t'étais plus séduisante sans tes nattes.

Hannah regarda Zac bouche bée, elle le fixait l'air dubitative.

_*Ok... je crois que je vais m'éclipser. Sa tête me fait peur... quoique, sa tête me fait toujours peur.*_

–Je vais prendre l'air, dit-il. Bonne révision.

Il se leva, Hannah resta immobile quelques secondes, lorsqu'il passa la porte, Zac vit qu'elle s'était replongée vers son livre. C'était bientôt l'heure du repas, Zac choisit de rejoindre la grande salle. Arrivé dans le hall, il se retrouva avec quelques autres élèves qui attendaient que les portes s'ouvrent pour aller manger. Parmi eux, il vit Hermione Granger qui affichait un large sourire franc.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Hermione Granger, élève de Serpentard.**_

------------------------------------------------------------

–T'es sûr ?demanda Ron ahuri.

–Je te jure, répondit Harry. J'ai entendu dire que Loufoca avait un copain.

–Et tu ne sais pas qui ?

Hermione remarqua qu'elle sourirait bêtement devant les commérages de ses amis. Elle se stoppa immédiatement.

_* Ils sont mignons tous les deux. C'est quand même hallucinant cette faculté qu'ils ont de revenir amis du jour au lendemain comme-ci il ne s'étaient rien passé. Quoique, ils n'ont pas encore parlé de Ginny. *_

–Ça doit être un mec bizarre, conclu Harry.

–Mais pourquoi on ne les voit pas ensemble ?demanda Ron.

–Pourquoi on ne te voit pas avec Hermione ?demanda Harry avec un sourire.

Ron se tourna vers petite amie.

–C'est vrai ça, dit-il. Pourquoi on ne se montre pas ensemble ?

_*Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tient à ce que je lui explique encore une fois ?*_

–Les gens n'ont pas besoin de savoir, dit Hermione. On s'en fout d'eux.

_*Je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'on vienne m'emmerder avec ça, je sors avec qui je veux. *_

–Si on s'en fout des gens, on s'en fout aussi de ce qu'ils peuvent dire, conclu Ron.

–Oui, dit-elle après un instant.

–Donc là, si je veux t'embrasser devant tout le monde, j'ai le droit, questionna Ron.

Hermione se tut incapable de répondre quoique ce soit.

_*Il ne va pas faire ça ! Il ne peut pas !*_

–Oh un cornichon géant ! je dois aller voir ça, dit Harry en s'éloignant des deux amoureux.

_*Un quoi ? il... il fuit ok. *_

–Alors ?demanda Ron lorsque Harry fut suffisamment éloigné.

–Il y a beaucoup de monde autour de nous, rappela Hermione en cachant son angoisse.

–Et d'autres arrivent, fit remarquer Ron en montrant d'un signe de tête les escaliers.

Hermione regarda discrètement autour d'elle, une petite trentaine d'étudiants se pressaient à présent devant la porte de la grande salle. Tous attendaient qu'elle s'ouvre pour aller déjeuner. Elle pria intérieurement pour qu'ils n'assistent pas au spectacle d'un baiser entre elle et Ron.

–Je me demande ce qu'on mange, dit-elle d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

–Je peux t'embrasser ?demanda Ron sans l'écouter.

*_Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?et puis de toute façon, il faudra bien que le reste du monde soit au courant un jour ou l'autre. N'empêche, il progresse mon homme, j'ai parlé de nourriture, et il est resté sur son sujet initial. J'ai une excellente influence sur lui, je devrais sortir avec tous les cas de Poudlard histoire de remettre tous les hommes de ce château sur la bonne voie. Et je devrais commencer avec Anthony Goldstein, un si beau garçon n'a pas le droit d'être gay.*_

Ron montra des signes d'impatiences, Hermione était resté perdue dans ses pensées durant de longues secondes.

–Bien sûr, dit-elle finalement avec un sourire crispé.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ron, il se pencha doucement vers elle et l'embrassa.

–On vous a vu ! Cria une voix dans la foule.

_*Harry je vais te tuer. *_

Elle s'éloigna doucement et échangea un rapide sourire avec Ron avec de relever la tête et de fixer le mur.

_*Rester digne... je suis une reine puissante et j'emmerde tout le monde.*_

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit des sourires amusés sur les visages qui l'entouraient. Hermione sentit soudain une chaleur monter vers ses joues.

_*Oh non, il ne faut surtout pas que je rougisse ! Non ! Non ! Penser à un truc glauque ! Des cadavres en décomposition dans le parc !*_

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et sauva Hermione, les élèves se pressèrent à l'intérieur et oublièrent pendant quelques secondes le couple qui s'était révélé.

–Tu rougis ?demanda Ron amusé.

–Tais-toi, ordonna Hermione en sentant de la chaleur émaner de son visage.

–Tu sais que j'adore quand tu me donnes des ordres.

_*Je me demande si c'est également le cas dans un cadre plus... privé.*_

Hermione esquiva un sourire et força Ron à entrer dans la grande salle. Ils passèrent devant les autres élèves qui levaient la tête pour mieux les voir. Harry était déjà installé et accueillit ses deux amis avec un sourire rayonnant.

–Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de crier toi, l'agressa aussitôt Hermione.

–Comme tu sais que c'était moi ?demanda Harry surprit.

–Je le sais c'est tout.

Hermione rempli son assiette de tranche de poitrine de porc et de pâtes. Ron l'imita mais doubla la quantité. Hermione fit de sérieux effort pour ne pas relever la tête vers la grande salle. Elle sentait plusieurs visages dirigés vers elle.

–Paraît que Ron a roulé une pelle à Hermione, dit Seamus en s'installant face à elle.

Hermione redressa vivement la tête.

–C'était un charmant baiser, dit-elle méchamment. Pas un vulgaire roulage de pelle.

Seamus sursauta et rempli son assiette en silence. Hermione regarda tour à tour les autres élèves qui les entouraient, au cas ou ils leur viendraient à l'idée de parler de ce qui s'était passé. Harry et Ron commencèrent à parler de quidditch et Hermione les remercia intérieurement de meubler le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione s'installa dans le parc, loin des regards curieux des autres. Elle feuilleta le cahier ou elle avait fait le plan de ses révisions. Elle constata avec satisfaction qu'elle n'avait rien oublié.

–Hermione ?

Elle se redressa et vit avec surprise Ginny qui la regardait.

_*C'est quoi déjà ma ligne de conduite avec elle... ? une presque amie... Presque, faut pas abuser non plus.*_

–Oui.

–On peut parler un instant ?demanda la Gryffondor.

–Bien sûr, répondit Hermione.

–Je n'ose pas aller voir Harry, dit-elle, et j'aimerais savoir comment ça se passe avec Ron.

–Ils sont redevenus potes, dit Hermione. Ou alors ils font bien semblant. Mais ils ne parlent pas de toi.

–Ah... dit Ginny avec un sourire forcé.

_*Pas de panique. *_

–Ça m'étonnerais que ce soit parce qu'Harry aurait promit à Ron de rompre avec toi.

Ginny se figea une seconde, et sourit plus sincèrement.

–Merci.

Elle s'apprêta à repartir mais s'arrêta.

–C'est officiel entre Ron et toi ?demanda-t-elle.

–Oui, répondit Hermione après un moment de réflexion.

–Je regrette d'avoir loupé le spectacle.

Hermione se força à sourire et Ginny s'éloigna. Un peu plus loin, Terry et Anthony avançaient l'un à coté de l'autre. Hermione se rendit compte que son couple allait à présent faire l'actualité parmi les élèves, remplaçant ainsi le couple des deux garçons. Un sourire contraint s'afficha sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

--------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Terry Bott, élève de Poufsouffle**_

--------------------------------------------------

Un sourire heureux s'était fixé sur les lèvres de Terry. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermione Granger, assise seule un livre à la main.

–Hermione Granger nous regarde, dit Terry.

–Elle nous matte carrément, dit Anthony.

–C'est toi qu'elle matte.

–Tu m'étonnes, quand on voit la gueule de son mec, dit Anthony. Pas étonnant qu'elle regarde les autres mecs.

–Ron Weasley n'est pas si mal, dit Terry. C'est pas un canon mais...

–Donc tu l'as regardé, dit Anthony faussement outragé.

–Meuh non, mentit Terry avec un sourire.

–Je savais que tu regardais d'autres hommes, dit Anthony.

–Je ne regarde que toi.

–Ouais c'est ça, dit-il en plissant les yeux.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire.

–Ce n'est pas plus mal que Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley se soit roulé un patin en public, dit Anthony. Même si je reste persuadé que des ondes maléfiques les entourait à ce moment-là.

–Pourquoi ?demanda Terry. Par pour les ondes maléfiques, mais pour...

–Parce que les gens vont s'occuper d'eux au lieu de nous, on est des Has-been démodés maintenant.

_*C'est plutôt bon à savoir ça...._

_Hééééé, mais !!!!!!*_

–Tu m'as coupé la parole, dit Terry indigné, deux fois en même pas deux minutes.

–Désolé j'ai pas fait exprès.

–Tu pourrais pas faire plus...

–Y'a Mickael qui vient de fuir en nous voyant, dit Anthony.

–T'as recommencé !

–Oh ?dit Anthony faussement surprit.

–Mais t'es chiant !

–Moi aussi je t'aime.

_*Roh, il m'a dit... et c'est la première fois. *_

–Mouais, c'est ça. Et sinon il est où Michael ?

–Il s'est caché derrière le chêne, dit Anthony en pointant un arbre du doigt.

–Et si on se mettait à ça poursuite ?suggéra Terry.

–Bonne idée, ça lui apprendra à être si con.

Les deux garçons prirent un autre sentier pour prendre la direction du chêne. Ils marchèrent d'un pas le plus naturel possible. Quelques secondes plus tard, Michael sortit de sa cachette. Terry et Anthony bifurquèrent doucement pour le suivre.

–On devrait pas être en train de réviser pour notre avenir ?demanda Terry.

–Attend, on a encore au moins quinze heures devant nous.

–On a largement le temps.

–Exactement, on se demande pourquoi les gens se mettent autant de pression, dit Anthony.

–C'est juste les examens les plus important d'une vie.

–Voilà, et sinon tu fais quoi cet été ?demanda Anthony.

–Tu veux dire en dehors de venir te voir une fois tous les deux jours, dit Terry.

–Seulement tous les deux jours ?

–Tu ne crois pas que je vais me taper la route tous les jours. On alternera.

–Mes parents vont être ravi de voir mon meilleur ami aussi souvent, dit Anthony.

–Les miens aussi, répondit Terry.

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu.

_*Voilà, traduction : nos parents n'ont pas besoin de savoir qu'on forme un couple.*_

–De toute façon on s'en fout, dit Anthony.

–On se suffit à nous même, conclu Terry.

–C'est tout ce qui compte.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire gêné cette fois.

–Faut qu'on arrête de bouffer des fleurs bleues, blagua Anthony.

–De vrais gonzesse.

–Ouaip, dit Anthony en bombant le torse, on doit se comporter en mec en vrai.

–Montre pas tes muscles comme ça, ou je vais te sauter dessus.

–Attends juste qu'on soit plus près de Michael. On va lui balancer le choc de sa vie.

–Y'a une meilleure cible là-bas, dit Terry en désignant l'entrée du parc.

Le torse d'Anthony se dégonfla en reconnaissant Seamus Finnigan.

_*Mais non ! redevient hyper canon !*_

–Il mérite bien pire, grogna Anthony en plissant les yeux.

–Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, dit Terry qui souvenait bien de la douleur de son dos.

–On devrait se venger, mieux, on doit se venger, dit Anthony.

–Comment ?

–On trouvera.

–N'importe comment, on fera regretter à Seamus Finnigan d'avoir taper du PD.

Désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps. Normalement vous ne devriez pas attendre si longtemps pour le prochain chapitre.

J'ai une petite annonce à passer : j'aimerais testé la co-écriture pour le chapitre 54. Voilà donc si quelqu'un est intéressé pour écrire le chapitre 54... il y aura un plan à suivre évidement, il n'est pas encore fait, donc il peut etre lourd ou léger en fonction des préferences de la personne et le choix des PDV se fera surement à deux. J'aimerais quelqu'un d'assez dispo, enfin plus que moi déjà ça serait extra. Voilà, contact par MP, MSN, Mail ( ) ou hibou, c'est comme vous voulez ! Si miraculeusement, je me retrouverais avec plusieurs candidatures, ben j'ira lire les écrits des gens pour faire mon choix.

Je n'ai pas l'intension de faire des retouches sur le chapitre, sauf si un perso à une réaction trop louche, auquel cas, je verrais d'abord ça avec la personne.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais fait de co-écriture, donc je ne sais pas trop où je mets les pieds et ce qu'il convint de dire dans mon annonce.


	52. Chapitre 52 : L'ombre suspecte

**Chapitre 52 : L'ombre suspecte**

-----------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Harry Potter, élève de Serpentard.**_

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry aperçut une ombre venant à sa rencontre, il se cacha vivement dans un creux dissimulé par une tapisserie et attendit que la personne passe devant lui. Harry était pourtant en droit de se tenir ici, en revanche il n'avait pas le droit de se trouver dans les cuisines où il était un instant plus tôt. Le petit-déjeuner avalé n'était pas resté dans son estomac très longtemps, la pression des examens, qui allaient commencer dans quelques minutes, y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose. Harry ne voulant pas affronter l'épreuve le ventre vide avait entreprit cette petite aventure de trouver de la nourriture. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était de trouver un adulte à cette heure-ci, ce jour-ci, dans un endroit où si peu de choses importantes se déroulaient. À force d'aventures défendues entre les murs du château, Harry s'était souvent caché de ses professeurs, il connaissait leurs pas à chacun, en revanche, il ne connaissait pas ce pas là.

_*C'est peut-être un examinateur, il détient peut-être les copies des épreuves sur lui._*

Harry attendit que les pas soit suffisamment éloignés pour sortir de sa cachette. Lentement, il suivit la même direction que l'ombre.

_*Ça ne peut pas être un examinateur, je les ai tous vu monter dans le bureau du directeur avant de descendre aux cuisines. J'entends encore les couinements d'Hermione lorsqu'ils sont passés devant nous.*_

Pourtant, c'étaient les seuls adultes inconnus qui pouvaient se trouver dans le château. Et puis, qui pourrait venir ici ? personne n'empruntait ces couloirs si peu attrayant, en dehors des elfes de maison. Harry accéléra légèrement sa marche, il voulait voir le visage de son ombre. C'est alors qu'il vit une statue qu'il connaissait bien, un passage secret se dissimulait derrière elle. Le passage conduisait à l'étage au-dessus juste avant un escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur. Car c'était probablement là que cette silhouette allait. Harry déplaça la statue et monta les marches à toute vitesse. Il atterrit dans un placard à balai, il sortit précipitamment dans le couloir, si ses calculs étaient bons, il devait croiser l'ombre d'un instant à l'autre. Il regarda de tous les côtés, alerte au moindre mouvement. Il n'y avait rien.

_*Merde, je ne suis trompé. *_

Ou peut-être pas, une porte était restée entrouverte. Harry connaissait cette porte, lui et Ginny c'était longuement embrassés dans cette pièce avant que Ron n'ouvre la porte pour les surprendre, où cette fois-ci par chance, ils ne faisaient que discuter.

_* J'ai parfaitement le droit de me trouver ici, et j'ai parfaitement le droit d'ouvrir cette porte.*_

Il avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit. La salle était vide.

_*Il y a quelqu'un. Je le sens. *_

Un frisson parcourut Harry, il y avait dans cette pièce quelque chose de vraiment effrayant. Il sortit sa baguette magique ; sa curiosité lui fit oublier son manque de courage. Il se dirigea d'abord vers les épais rideaux et les souleva un par un. Personne. Il chercha donc dans les armoires et les placards. Personne. Il y avait une autre porte sur le côté, elle donnait accès à un bureau de professeur inexistant. Harry ouvrit la porte et entra, il fit plusieurs pas à l'intérieur, cherchant dans les moindres recoins. C'est alors qu'il vit la porte de la première pièce s'ouvrir toute seule.

–Collaporta ! Lança Harry en pointant sa baguette vers la porte.

Elle se referma brutalement et Harry perçut un juron.

–Ne bouger plus ! Ordonna-t-il en pointant sa baguette magique vers une zone évasive près de la porte.

Harry plissa les yeux, il voyait bien des sortes de vagues ondulant l'air. Il comprit rapidement, l'ombre s'était jetée un sortilège de désillusion. Il entendit un marmonnement et un homme apparu devant Harry. Il se tenait de profil et frottait sa main contre sa joue, dissimulant ainsi son visage.

_*J'ai du lui faire mal en claquant la porte.*_

–Pourquoi vous vous cachiez ?demanda Harry sèchement.

–Pour que les élèves n'apprennent pas ma présence ici aujourd'hui, lui répondit une voix froide.

Le son de cette voix claqua au oreilles d'Harry comme le vague souvenir d'un cauchemars particulièrement atroce.

–Vous êtes... commença Harry qui sentait son cœur s'emballer.

–Tom Jedusor, oui, répondit l'ombre en faisant soudain face à Harry.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit sous le choc, il tenait toujours sa baguette pointée vers le ministre de la magie.

_*J'ai attaqué le ministre ! J'y croit pas ! J'ai attaqué le ministre !*_

–Pourriez-vous baisser votre baguette ?demanda Tom Jedusor.

–Bien sûr, dit Harry coupable en baissant vivement sa baguette magique.

–Pourquoi m'avez vous attaqué ? Interrogea Jedusor froidement.

_*Oh purée, et il le redit, j'ai attaqué le ministre !*_

–Je m'inquiétais, vous fuyiez...

–Et alors ?Vous pensiez qu'une personne mal intentionnée pourrait pénétrer dans le château ?

–N...on, bégaya Harry.

–On va mettre ça sur le stress des examens, conclu Jedusor après un instant.

–Oui, dit Harry soulagé. Ça doit être ça.

_*Ouf, je ne vais pas aller en prison !*_

–Dans ce cas, vous devriez être à attendre près de la grande salle, dit-il.

–Je file, assura Harry.

Il avança vers la porte, le ministre se frotta une dernière fois la joue sans cesser de regarder Harry d'un œil noir.

–Ne dites à personne que je suis ici, ordonna Jedusor. Je ne veux pas que ma présence distrait les élèves.

Harry acquiesça et sortit dans le couloir vide, il attendit d'avoir fait quelques mètres avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et réalisa que l'épreuve commençait dans moins de cinq minutes.

_*Oh non !*_

Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse, grimpa les marches des escaliers quatre par quatre, il manqua de tomber sur un pauvre première année et finalement atteignit le hall, les portes étaient grandes ouvertes et le flux d'élèves commençaient à entrer dans la grande salle. Ron et Hermione s'étaient légèrement éloignés de la foule, ils semblaient inquiets et cherchait autour d'eux.

–Hé !les interpella Harry.

Les mines de ses deux amis s'affichèrent soulagés avant de changer brutalement. Hermione semblait furieuse, et Ron se détourna, l'air profondément indifférent.

_*Qu'est- ce que j'ai fait encore ?bon d'accord je sors avec sa sœur, mais ça fait deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vue. Il croit peut-être qu'on est séparés... auquel cas, je devrais commencer à flipper vu la menace qu'il m'a faite si cela venait à se produire. *_

–Non mais où étais-tu ?s'énerva Hermione lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle.

–Vous n'allez jamais me croire, certifia Harry.

Ron haussa un sourcil sans se tourner vers lui.

–Tu nous raconteras ça plus tard, dit-elle. On doit entrer.

Il ne restait qu'une dizaine d'élève dans le hall. Hermione se pressa à leur suite, imitée par Ron et Harry.

_* Si Ron pense que Ginny et moi avions rompu, il devrait déjà être méchamment méchant avec moi. Ou alors il doit simplement croire que nous nous sommes vus, et ça le gêne. *_

–ça ne peut pas attendre, murmura Harry.

_*Il n'est pas question que je laisse Ron nourrir une nouvelle animosité à mon égard.*_

– Je suis sûre que si, dit Hermione. Même si ton scoop c'est d'avoir vu Loufoca et son amoureux mystérieux.

–Le Ministre de la Magie, Tom Jedusor est ici, dévoila Harry à voix basse.

Ses deux amis se tournèrent vivement vers lui. Ils venaient de franchirent les portes, les autres élèves cherchaient déjà leurs noms sur les tables.

–Et je l'ai attaqué ! Chuchota Harry.

–Tu as fait quoi ? s'écria Hermione d'une voix criarde.

–Je ne savais pas que c'était lui.

Ils commencèrent à guetter les étiquettes sur les tables.

–Et alors on n'attaque pas les gens comme ça, dit-elle.

–C'était suspect comme truc, dévoila Harry.

–Il t'a dit quoi ?demanda Ron redevenu normal.

–Qu'il était ici incognito et que je ne devais parler de sa présence à personne.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

–Je vous abandonne, annonça Ron en montrant une étiquette collée à la table à sa droite.

–Bonne chance, lui murmura Hermione.

–À vous aussi, dit-il en s'installant.

_*Et voilà, maintenant, il ne m'en veut plus.*_

–Vraiment Harry, ce que tu peux avoir un comportement stupide parfois, dit Hermione en continuant d'avancer.

–Comme fréquenter la sœur de Ron ?suggéra Harry à voix basse.

–Tu déconnes, ça doit être le truc le plus intelligent que t'as jamais fait.

_*Ah bon ?*_

–C'est ma table, déclara Hermione. Bonne chance Harry.

–Pourquoi tu dis... ?

–Trouve ta table Harry, tu es l'un des derniers debout, on n'en parlera plus tard.

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit qu'effectivement il n'était qu'une demi-douzaine à ne pas être assis.

–Harry ! L'appela une voix murmurée.

Il se retourna et vit à trois rangs de table en diagonale, Mandy Brockehurt de Poufsouffle, elle lui désigna la table derrière elle. Harry avança vers elle et vit son nom sur l'étiquette de la table que Mandy lui avait désigné.

–Merci Mandy, souffla-t-il.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire éclatant avant de retourner son attention vers le devant de la salle. Harry comprit alors ce que Hermione avait pensé.

_*Je ne m'intéresse plus trop aux filles, je les regarde toujours mais... c'est la première fois que je ne m'intéresse vraiment qu'à ma petite-amie. Du point de vue de Hermione ça doit être un sacré progrès. *_

à présent tous les élèves étaient installés. Les professeurs et les examinateurs discutaient près d'une porte entrouverte où Harry discerna une ombre. Une ombre qui lui était devenue malheureusement familière. Entre lui et la porte, il aperçut la longue chevelure brune de Pansy Parkinson.

----------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Pansy Parkinson, élève de Gryffondor.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Pansy sentit un regard posé sur elle, elle se retourna discrètement et échangea un regard avec Harry Potter. Visiblement ce n'était pas elle qu'il regardait. Pansy regarda dans la même direction que le serpentard, c'était sur groupe de professeurs qu'Harry concentrait son attention. À travers la porte entrouverte, Pansy vit une ombre. Probablement un autre examinateur. Le professeur Flitwich se détacha du groupe et vint s'installer en haut d'une estrade aménagée pour l'occasion.

–Bien maintenant que tout le monde est installé, dit-il. L'épreuve va pouvoir commencer. Vous ne suivez pas tous le même cursus, donc chacun passera une épreuve différente des autres, il est donc inutile de copier sur votre voisin.

_*La plupart des septièmes passent les épreuves de métamorphose. Je pense qu'il veut simplement décourager toute triche.*_

Les copies furent distribuées, et Pansy sentit la panique monter en elle. Elle passait l'épreuve théorique de la métamorphose. Elle n'avait pas le niveau, elle le savait, le nombre d'heure qu'elle avait passé à réviser ne servirait vraisemblablement à rien.

_*Il va me falloir de la chance, beaucoup de chance. *_

La copie de Pansy fut déposée à l'envers de façon à ne pas voir les premiers énoncés. Pansy fixa la page blanche avec inquiétude, elle n'osait même pas la toucher pour l'aligner face à elle. Pansy ne put décoller son regard de la page blanche, elle la regarda comme un ennemi terrifiant qu'elle s'apprêtait à affronter.

–Vous pouvez retourner votre copie, annonça le minuscule professeur.

Pansy entendit le frottement des copies qu'on retourne, elle avança sa main vers sa propre copie et la retourna d'une main tremblotante. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'ensemble du questionnaire, puis elle s'attarda sur la première question. « Citez les noms des Animigi enregistrés en Angleterre ».

_*Ça c'est facile, ça doit être un cadeau pour nous encourager. *_

Pansy écrivit en premier le nom de Minerva McGonagall, les autres lui vinrent après quelques instants de réflexion. Puis elle passa à la deuxième question.

_*Le cadeau est terminé, ça se corse. *_

Pansy lu toutes les questions et répondit du mieux qu'elle put. Elle ne parvint pas à noircir toutes les lignes destinées à recevoir les réponses. Une heure plus tard, elle avait terminé la dernière question. Elle reprit sa copie depuis le début et compléta, quand elle le pouvait, ses réponses. Après être repassée une seconde fois sur chaque question, elle leva la tête et regarda les autres élèves. Tous étaient plongés dans leur copie, seule Hannah Abbot avait la tête levée, elle prit de grande inspiration en se massant la nuque, elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour attaquer la deuxième partie de sa copie.

_*Nerveuse Hannah ?*_

Pansy regarda de l'autre coté de la salle, Zac était plongé sur sa copie, il fronçait les sourcils dans un effort intense. Brusquement Pansy sentit le regard de Flitwich sur elle, elle plongea aussitôt vers sa copie. Elle garda la tête baissée bien qu'elle ne savait plus quoi écrire.

_*Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon Zac quand il réfléchit... non non, je ne dois pas avoir ce genre de pensées. *_

Elle se remémora le dialogue qu'elle avait eu avec Luna Lovegood, passer le soulagement de savoir que la Poufsouffle et Zac ne sortaient pas ensemble, Pansy avait oublié cette conversation pour se concentrer sur ses révisions.

_*Elle pense que je ne devrais pas faire sortir Zac de ma tête. Mais elle devrait se mettre à ma place une seconde. Zac m'a fait énormément souffrir alors que nous ne sortions pas ensemble. Durant l'une des sorties du Luxor on a passé la soirée à se bécoter et le lendemain il n'en était plus question. Ce n'est quand même pas rien. Si on se met à sortir ensemble, il pourra me faire encore plus de mal. *_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant la fin de l'examen.

_*En même temps, c'est qui le mec qui a dit qu'il aimait mieux avoir des remords que des regrets ?*_

Pansy ouvrit sa copie, il restait peut-être un blanc qu'elle pouvait combler.

_*Mais c'est quoi la différence être les remords et les regrets ? Les remords c'est d'avoir fait une chose et les regrets de ne rien avoir fait ?je crois bien que c'est quelque chose comme ça. *_

Elle se chatouilla le nez avec sa plume et se pencha sans conviction sur la question vingt-huit.

_* Après tout, _

_Si on est en vie c'est pour vivre, alors vivons !_

_Et ça c'est de moi. *_

Pansy ajouta un point qu'elle avait oublié à sa réponse.

_* Je devrais peut-être laisser une nouvelle chance à Zac. Tant pis si je fais des erreurs, j'ai dix-huit ans et toute ma vie pour m'en remettre !*_

–L'épreuve est terminée, annonça Flitwich. Je vais ramasser vos copies.

Pansy leva un œil intéressé, espérant de nouveau voir son professeur tomber sous le poids des copies ramassées comme cela c'était passé lors de l'épreuve des BUSE. Le professeur semblait s'être entrainé puisqu'il reçut les copies correctement. Pansy vit plusieurs élèves afficher la même expression déçue qu'elle. Elle vit Padma Patil, les deux préfètes échangèrent un léger sourire, du coin de l'œil Pansy vit à nouveau une ombre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_*Ça y est je me souviens du type des regrets et des remords ! C'est Oscar Wilde._

_Ça doit être un chanteur des années 80.*_

---------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Padma Patil, élève de Poufsouffle**_

---------------------------------------------------

Padma vit le visage de Pansy s'animer comme-ci elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Elle vit une ombre refermer la porte près de l'endroit où se trouvait le groupe d'examinateur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Padma sortit à l'extérieur de la salle avec les autres élèves. Elle chercha des yeux ses amies mais ne parvint pas à franchir la foule. Tous attendaient dans le hall que la grande salle change d'apparence pour aller déjeuner. Les élèves des autres années se pressèrent à leur tour dans le hall. Padma ne s'était jamais sentit aussi comprimée dans la foule.

–Coucou, lui murmura une voix derrière elle.

Elle tourna la tête et vit le sourire de Dean, elle sentit ses mains sur sa taille.

_*On va nous voir !*_

–Arrête, murmura Padma paniquée.

–Personne ne nous voit, dit Dean. Ils sont tous concentré ailleurs.

Padma regarda autour d'eux et effectivement, personne ne semblait les regarder, mais cela pouvait changer d'un instant à l'autre.

–Arrête, répéta Padma.

–Et si on faisait comme Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ?suggéra soudain Dean.

_*Il veut qu'on s'embrasse là maintenant ?*_

–Non, dit Padma catégorique. Je suis suffisamment sous tension avec situation, inutile d'en rajouter.

–Je sais, dit Dean en la lâchant. J'y ai réfléchit.

_*à quoi ?au fait que je sois sur les nerfs ?*_

–Ah ?

–Qui est au courant en fait ?demanda Dean plus sérieux.

–Terry et Anthony, répondit Padma avec regret.

–Tu ne veux pas te confier à eux ? ça te ferait peut-être du bien.

–Non, pas avec eux, ils ont tellement chercher à savoir ce qui se passait dans ma vie qu'ils m'ont mise à bout.

–Personne d'autre n'est au courant ?

–Deux c'est déjà trop.

–Et tes copines Mandy et Lisa ?suggéra Dean. Tu as pensé à les mettre au courant ?

–Non.

–Tu devrais peut-être.

La porte s'ouvrit et les élèves entrèrent dans la grande salle. Padma et Dean échangèrent un sourire et se laissèrent emporter par la foule dans deux directions différentes. Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement à la table des Poufsouffle, Padma s'installa entre ses deux amies Mandy et Lisa. Les deux filles parlèrent de Harry Potter qui avait adressé deux mots à Mandy.

–Mais c'était un « Merci Mandy », « c'est gentil de m'avoir rendu service » ?demanda Lisa.

–Non, plutôt un « Merci Mandy », « C'est adorable de m'avoir rendu service ». Mais c'est pas encore exactement ça.

–C'est pas un « Merci Mandy » du genre « Merci Mandy » ? suggéra Padma.

–Ouais, répondit Mandy pensive. Ça doit être ça.

–C'est étrange qu'il n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle petite-amie, fit remarquer Lisa.

–Oui, renchérit Mandy.

Padma décrocha de la conversation lorsque ses amies parlèrent des garçons célibataires et mignons de l'école.

_*Je pourrais peut-être leur en parler, elles garderont le secret du moment qu'elles peuvent en parler entre elles. *_

–Padma ?appela Lisa.

–Mmh ?

–On te demandait si tu pensais que Harry Potter pourrait être gay ?dit Mandy avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

–Pardon ?dit Anthony en se réveillant face à elles.

–Rien, rendort toi, ordonna Lisa.

–Ouais, rendors-toi, confirma Terry en fronçant les sourcils vers son petit-ami.

Anthony baissa la tête avec un sourire contraint.

–Tu manges ?demanda Mandy à Padma.

–Je n'ai pas très faim, confia-t-elle.

–Force-toi, conseilla Mandy. Ça serait dommage de louper un examen parce que tu aurais le ventre vide.

Padma acquiesça et prit sa fourchette.

_* Je leur raconte tout, sauf peut-être le fait que Terry et Anthony sont déjà au courant. *_

Padma avala la moitié de son assiette et regarda les autres élèves, plusieurs avaient sortis leur baguette magique et tentaient de transformer les objets devant eux. Padma avala une bouchée avec difficulté ; était-elle prête pour l'examen de pratique de métamorphose ?elle n'en était pas sûre. Après quelques minutes, tous les élèves sortirent hors de la grande salle. Ceux qui ne passaient pas d'examen prirent la porte menant au parc. Il faisait un temps magnifique, les autres élèves se dispersèrent, certains avait encore deux heures avant l'épreuve pratique. Padma, Lisa et Mandy préférèrent aller ensemble attendre leur tour. Même si Lisa ne passait pas l'épreuve avant une heure et demie. Mandy, elle, passait dans une petite vingtaine de minute, en additionnant l'avance conseillée.

_*Maintenant.*_

–Faut que je vous parle, dit subitement Padma d'une voix grave.

Les deux filles se regardèrent surprise.

–Alors ça y est ?demanda Lisa.

–Tu te décides ?demanda Mandy doucement.

–Comment ça ?

–On voit bien que tu es étrange depuis quelques semaines, expliqua Lisa.

–Tu t'éloignes de nous, renchérit Mandy.

–On attendait que tu viennes nous parler.

_*Si seulement Terry et Anthony avaient fait ça. *_

–J'ai un petit-ami, avoua Padma à voix basse.

À nouveau ses deux amies échangèrent des regards surprises.

–Mince, et nous qui pensions que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ta sœur, dit Lisa.

–On pensait qu'elle était atteinte d'une maladie incurable ou quelque chose comme ça.

–Pourquoi ?demanda Padma étonnée.

–Ben tu ne disais plus de mal d'elle, pas que tu es méchante envers elle habituellement, mais quand on voit ta sœur...

Padma esquiva un sourire.

–En fait, vous n'êtes pas tombées si loin que ça.

Padma vit ses deux amies trépigner d'impatience. Elle ouvrit la bouche et tenta de parler, d'avouer...

–Oh c'est pas vrai, dit Lisa soudainement.

–Quoi ?demanda Mandy.

–C'est Dean ?demanda Lisa sans lui répondre.

Mandy se retourna vers Padma avec les yeux grands ouverts.

–Oui, lâcha Padma.

–Wo !dit simplement Mandy surprise. Tu m'étonnes que t'étais pas bien.

–Mais je croyais qu'il était toujours avec Parvati, dit Lisa.

–Il l'est.

–Wo ! Répéta Mandy.

_*Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être conne parfois. *_

–Et tu vas faire quoi ?demanda Lisa.

–Aucune idée. Dean m'a juste conseillé de vous en parler pour que je me détende un peu.

–Il est très bien ce garçon, dit Mandy avec un sourire.

À son tour, Padma esquiva un sourire.

–Bon c'est pas la fin du monde, dit Mandy.

–Il ne veut pas se séparer de Parvati ?demanda Lisa.

–Si, c'est moi qui ne veut pas.

–Tu serais pas un peu conne sur les bords ?demanda Mandy.

_*C'est toi la conne ici !*_

–Je ne veux pas que Parvati souffre à cause de moi, avoua Padma.

–C'est normal, assura Lisa.

–Maintenant il faut qu'on se débrouille pour que Parvati sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre, dit Mandy. On pourrait la remettre avec Harry Potter.

–Je croyais qu'il t'intéressait, dit Lisa.

–Peut-être, mais je suis sûre que si Parvati apprenait que Harry voudrait remettre le couvert, elle lâcherait Dean en un claquement de doigt.

_*Elle sacrifie son amour imaginaire pour moi ? Mandy je t'adore. *_

–Elle a raison, confirma Padma.

–Parfait, dit Lisa. On va discuter à un moment ou l'on fera semblant de pas voir que Parvati est derrière nous et on balancera une allusion.

–Quand ça ?demanda Padma.

–Il ne faut pas que tu sois là, dit Mandy.

–Oui, renchérit Lisa. Sinon elle pourrait finir par comprendre le topo.

Padma acquiesça.

–On va s'en occuper, expliqua Lisa. Ne t'inquiète pas, tes potesses vont prendre ça en main.

–Bon et sinon... les détails, votre premier baiser c'était où quand ?demanda Mandy friande.

Padma sourit largement.

–C'était le 22 mai en fin de journée, c'était la dernière fois qu'on travaillait en binôme avant de rendre notre copie. On était devant une fenêtre du troisième étage, le soleil se couchait derrière nous.

–C'est tellement romantique, dit Mandy ébahie.

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte où elles devaient passer l'épreuve. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà assis par terre, attendant leur tour. Apparemment, les premiers candidats étaient en train de passer l'épreuve.

–Et votre deuxième baiser ?demanda Mandy.

–On en parlera plus tard, si tu veux bien, demanda Padma. Il y beaucoup de monde autour de nous.

Elle acquiesça et les trois filles se mirent à suivre des yeux les élèves qui entraient et sortaient de l'épreuve.

–Susan Bones, Terry Bott, Mandy Brockehurt, Lavande Brown, appela un examinateur quelques minutes plus tard.

Mandy se leva toute tremblante, Padma et Lisa lui lancèrent des sourires encourageant. Elles la suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans la salle. Elle entra juste avant Susan Bones, Padma aperçut une ombre passer dans le couloir.

------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Susan Bones, élève de Serdaigle.**_

--------------------------------------------------

Susan jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, cherchant le regard de Hannah sortie un peu plus tôt, elle ne le vit pas, Hannah semblait en bord de la crise de panique. À la place, elle vit une ombre passer précipitamment dans le couloir, Padma elle, adressait un sourire encourageant à Mandy juste devant elle.

_*Ca va aller, pas de panique, ce n'est pas parce que ma meilleure amie ne peut pas m'encourager que je vais rater mon épreuve, ça se saurait sinon. *_

Susan entra dans la salle, quatre examinateurs faisaient face aux nouveaux arrivant.

_*Ce n'est pas non plus parce que j'ai repoussé un baiser de Neville qu'au fond de moi je voulais provoquer que je vais rater mon épreuve.*_

–Miss Brockehurt ?appela le premier examinateur.

Mandy avança d'un pas et suivit l'examinateur dans le fond de la salle.

*_Parce que j'ai finit par bien cogiter sur ce qui c'était passé, et en fait, j'avais besoin d'être fixée. Neville tient à moi depuis longtemps, donc même s'il est étrange, méchant, pas beau et tout le reste, il a le droit à sa chance. *_

–Terry Bott ?

Terry suivit l'examinateur dans un autre coin de la salle.

_*J'irais donc vois Neville, demain... ou après demain. Ou après les ASPIC c'est plus prudent. *_

–Lavande Brown ?

_*Ou alors j'oublie l'idée, après tout l'année est presque terminée et à la rentrée si je ne redouble pas je ferais des stages en entreprise, j'aurais d'autres occasions de trouver mon futur copain. Sauf si je fais un stage en maison de retraite. *_

–Prête Miss Bones ?demanda le dernier examinateur.

–Oui, dit-elle la gorge nouée.

En sortant de l'épreuve pratique, Susan souffla discrètement, et salua Ernie et Zac qui patientaient en attendant leur tour, puis elle s'éclipsa. Susan rejoignit sa salle commune où elle révisa les sortilèges auprès de Hannah. Elles ne se parlèrent presque pas. Après deux heures infructueuses, Susan décida de sortir prendre l'air, elle se demanda si Ernie ou Zac avaient terminé leur examen, elle rejoignit la petite salle où les élèves attendaient de passer leur épreuve pratique, elle était vide. Elle remonta les escaliers avec la vague idée d'aller faire un tour près de la tour d'astronomie. C'est alors qu'elle vit une ombre disparaître derrière une porte, ce n'était pas la même ombre que celle qu'elle avait vu avant de passer son exercice pratique. Cette ombre-là, elle la connaissait.

_*J'attends la fin des ASPIC ?ou je me fixe maintenant ?*_

Elle avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit au moment ou Neville s'apprêtait à fuir par un autre accès.

–Neville ! L'arrêta-t-elle.

Il se tourna lentement alors que Susan ne cessait d'avancer vers lui.

–Quoi ?demanda-t-il abattu.

–J'ai fait une erreur, dit-elle. J'aimerais la réparer.

–Comment ça ?

_*Aller Susan, fait le !*_

Elle ne répondit pas, elle avança vivement vers lui et l'embrassa.

_*Je l'ai fait !*_

Il mit un instant à réaliser et Susan sentit des bras l'entourer tendrement.

_*C'est agréable. Ce n'est pas un habitué des baisers, ça se voit, mais c'est bien. *_

Susan s'éloigna doucement.

–J'suis fixée, dévoila-t-elle.

Neville la lâcha, l'air malheureux.

–Bon, dit-il en esquivant un geste pour s'éloigner.

_*Il croit que ça ne m'a pas plu ?*_

–Ça m'a bien plus, déclara Susan.

–Ah bon ?dit-il surprit.

–Oui, on devrait faire ça plus souvent, lâcha Susan avec un sourire.

–Comme maintenant ?demanda-t-il.

–Comme maintenant.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Neville, il se pencha vers Susan et l'embrassa toute en la serrant dans ses bras.

_*Même si c'est une connerie tant pis, y'a un type qu'a dit qu'il fallait mieux avoir des remords que des regrets. *_

Neville caressa doucement ses cheveux.

_* Mais c'était qui déjà ?*_

Note de l'auteur : Plusieurs personnes ont répondu à l'annonce, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, je ne pensais pas qu'écrire la redis pouvait intéresser autant de monde. Bref, Pavarti07 écrira le chapitre 54, donc ce n'est pas le prochain qui sera encore de moi. Merci aux autres personnes qui se sont proposées, Parvati07 me semblait avoir la meilleure expérience de l'écriture.


	53. Chapitre 53 : L'examinatrice trop sexy

**Chapitre 53 : L'examinatrice trop sexy**

-------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Ginny Weasley, élève de Gryffondor**_

--------------------------------------------------------

Une examinatrice des ASPIC passa devant le petit groupe de Gryffondor. Elle était perchée sur de hauts talons aiguilles sur lesquelles tombait un long pantalon noir. Ses cheveux blonds étaient élégamment relevés par une barrette aussi noire que ses chaussures. Le petit haut jaune qu'elle portait contrastait violemment avec l'élégance du reste de sa tenue ; les bretelles étaient très fines et le décolleté particulièrement pigeonnant.

–Ça va je ne te dérange pas ?demanda Ginny mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée.

–Hon hon, répondit Drago distrait par le claquement des talons aiguilles.

–T'es pas sensé avoir une petite-amie ?rappela Ginny à voix basse.

Il détacha aussitôt son regard de la blonde au top criard.

–Je regarde simplement, et puis elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de Luna. C'est complètement différent.

_*Bon d'accord, Luna n'est pas moche, mais cette fille est tellement canon qu'elle m'énerve. *_

–Tu l'as embrassée ? interrogea Ginny toujours à voix basse.

–Qui ?... non, murmura Drago après un instant.

_* Je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à embrasser cette blondasse. Elle ne respire pas vraiment la pureté et la chasteté.*_

–Voilà le couple de pervers, annonça Vincent un peu plus loin.

Tous se tournèrent vers le trio de Serpentard qui venaient de faire son entrée dans le hall. Ron et Hermione se détachèrent la main en voyant tous ses visages tournés vers eux. Ginny échangea un rapide regard avec Harry, son cœur fit un bond.

_*Ça fait trois jours maintenant qu'on ne s'est pas vus, depuis que Ron a accepté qu'on se fréquente. Quelle ironie. *_

–Heureusement que les Serpentards se mettent en couple entre eux, dit Millicent.

–En même temps, qui voudrait d'un Serpentard ? intervint Daphné en échangeant des regards entendus avec ses amies.

_*Moi.*_

–Je prie Merlin tous les soirs qu'aucune de mes Gryffondors ne tombent amoureuse d'un serpent, dévoila Drago.

Les filles présentes lui adressèrent des sourires presque émus.

_*Je crois que je vais aller voir ailleurs si je n'y suis pas.*_

–Bon je vais vous abandonner, déclara Ginny. Il y a de plus en plus de monde et je ne voudrais pas être entrainée à l'intérieur de la grande salle.

Elle avança à reculons pour saluer ses amis.

–Bonne chance !lança-t-elle.

Ginny quitta les septièmes années ; ils passaient en cette première heure de la matinée l'épreuve théorique de sortilège. Les élèves des autres années passaient eux-aussi des examens de fin d'année. Cependant leurs emplois du temps ne changeaient pas et l'importance de l'exercice étaient moindre comparé aux ASPIC. Elle rejoignit donc la salle de sortilège où elle passa l'un de ses derniers examens. Lorsque le professeur Flitwich donna la permission de quitter la salle de classe, les élèves sortirent en masse dans le couloir si bien que Ginny eut du mal à percevoir l'appel de Luna.

–Ça va ?demanda Ginny lorsque les deux filles se trouvèrent à la même hauteur.

–Je suis pleine de doute, et toi comment tu vas ?

–Je n'ai pas vu mon petit-ami depuis trois jours, répondit Ginny. C'est quoi tes doutes ?

–Justement, je voulais t'en parler, j'aimerais avoir tes conseils.

_* Luna la conseillère amoureuse officielle de l'école veut mes conseils ?*_

Les deux filles passèrent plus d'une heure et demie à parler des problèmes de Luna. Ginny tenta de lui donner plusieurs recommandations les plus astucieuses possible en espérant ne pas faire d'erreurs.

_*En même temps si ça foire, Drago n'est pas un abruti fini non plus, il saura pardonner. *_

Après ça, Luna fila dans son dortoir avec un sac plastique que lui avait confié Ginny. La Gryffondor quant-à elle se mit à tourner autour de la grande salle, les examens allaient bientôt se terminer, elle espérait bien croiser Harry. Elle dû attendre quelques minutes avant de voir son souhait se réaliser. Ils échangèrent un sourire silencieux et Harry entraîna sa petite amie dans une salle de classe désaffectée.

_*Mon chéri d'amour, je vais enfin pouvoir le toucher.*_

–Tu m'as manqué, avoua Ginny en s'entourant de ses bras.

–Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, mes ASPIC ne sont pas très accommodant.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

–N'empêche, reprocha Ginny lorsqu'ils se stoppèrent. Tu aurais pu venir me voir au moins une fois.

–Je n'ai peut-être pas fait suffisamment d'effort, accorda Harry après un instant. Alors de neuf dans ta vie palpitante ?

–Drago panique à l'idée qu'une de ses protégées soit am...

*_Oups !*_

–Sorte avec un Serpentard, rectifia-t-elle précipitamment.

_*J'ai faillit dire amoureuse !*_

Harry haussa un sourcil, l'hésitation de Ginny ne semblait pas lui plaire.

–Et une fois n'est pas coutume, Luna est venue me demander des conseils.

–Au sujet de son amoureux secret ?demanda Harry en oubliant la maladresse de Ginny.

–Oui, dit-elle.

–C'est qui ?

_*Je viens de le citer !*_

–Tu ne le sauras pas de moi, dit Ginny.

–Luna sait très bien qu'on sort en ensemble, je suis sûr qu'elle trouverait normal qu'on parle de ces choses-là entre nous.

_*Pas con, mais j'suis pas conne. *_

–Tu l'apprendras sûrement bientôt, dit Ginny. On devrait rejoindre la grande salle, les portes doivent être ouvertes pour le déjeuner.

–D'accord, dit-il déçu.

–Tu pars devant ?

–On peut aller jusqu'aux escaliers ensemble, dit-il, il y a peu de chance qu'on croise du monde et si c'est le cas, on s'écartera. Tous le monde doit prendre la direction de la grande salle en ce moment, personne ne se doutera de rien.

Ginny fit la moue, mais finalement ne répondit rien et se laissa guider par Harry dans le couloir.

–Tu vas me laisser encore trois jours sans nouvelle ?demanda Ginny.

–Non, promit, je viendrais te voir.

Ils se regardèrent une seconde, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de dire :

–J'ai perdu de mon intérêt.

–Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

–Depuis que Ron tolère qu'on se fréquente, on se voit à peine, fit-elle remarquer.

–Ce n'est pas parce que notre relation n'est plus interdite qu'elle ne m'intéresse plus, dit Harry presque furieux.

Ginny attendit un instant avant de répondre.

–Pourquoi est-ce que c'est ce que je ressens alors ?

Harry se stoppa et incita Ginny à en faire autant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il du s'interrompre.

_*Des pas !*_

Ils regardèrent ensemble le bout du couloir d'où une personne arrivait. Ils s'écartèrent vivement d'un bond mètre et reprirent leur marche d'un pas déséquilibré vers la grande salle. Ginny fit semblant d'être captivée par son sac, elle releva la tête un instant. C'était Ron. Elle regarda Harry, il allait peut-être s'arrêter et se remettre au niveau de Ginny, après tout, Ron savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas, il continua à marcher et adressa un signe de tête à Ron que le rouquin ignora. Ron garda les yeux rivés vers le sol, les sourcils froncés. Harry ne s'arrêta toujours pas. Ginny accéléra le pas.

–Hé ! Appela-t-elle.

Harry se stoppa l'air attristé. Ils étaient en haut des escaliers, un pas de plus et toute l'école pouvait les voir.

–Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas arrêté quand tu as vu que c'était Ron.

–Ben c'était Ron, justifia-t-il.

–On ne sait pas vu depuis trois jours, c'était nos dernières secondes ensemble et tu as préféré ne pas bousculer Ron ?

_*On ne s'étaient pas vu depuis trois jours ! C'est trop long.*_

–Je... commença Harry.

–Laisse tomber, annonça brutalement Ginny. Elle avança vers les escaliers et descendit les marches sans un regard en arrière.

_*Bon d'accord j'exagère, mais on a prit le risque de marcher côte à côte dans le couloir. Et il me repousse alors que Ron est parfaitement au courant de notre relation. *_

L'examinatrice trop sexy qui avait fait tourner la tête à Drago plus tôt dans la matinée monta les escaliers et croisa Ginny. Ginny en profita pour s'arrêter au milieu des marches et regarder le haut des escaliers, Ron et Harry discutaient sans regarder Ginny.

----------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Ron Weasley, élève de Serpentard**_

----------------------------------------------------

Ron fit semblant de ne pas voir sa sœur au milieu des escaliers, en revanche, il eut du mal à faire semblant de ne pas voir l'examinatrice qui montait vers eux.

–Tu crois que je pourrais imposer un entrainement vendredi soir ? demanda Harry.

–Je te l'ai dit, les joueurs n'attendent que ça, répondit Ron distrait par le top jaune.

_*Le quidditch est un bon sujet de conversation, pour éviter de dire que je l'ai vu avec Ginny y'a pas trois secondes. *_

L'examinatrice arriva en haut des marches, elle n'adressa pas un regard aux deux Serpentards.

–Jolie, fit remarquer Harry à voix basse.

–Hé !

_*Fais gaffe toi !*_

–Mais trop vulgaire, ajouta précipitamment Harry.

–Mouais, on descend ?

_*... maintenant que Ginny est partie. *_

Ils rejoignirent la grande salle où ils virent Hermione engloutir son assiette en trois bouchées spectaculaires.

_*Je déteins sur elle... ça fait peur.*_

Hermione, la bouche pleine, tenta de parler, en vain.

–Bibliothèque ?suggéra Harry.

Elle acquiesça, se leva et sortit précipitamment de la grande salle. Sous les regards amusés de Ron et Harry.

–Alors comme ça tu sors avec Hermione ?demanda Seamus après quelques secondes.

–Ouais, répondit Ron négligent.

–T'as couché avec ?

_*Mais heu.... pose pas ce genre de question. *_

–En quoi ça te regarde ?rétorqua Ron glacial.

–Ben d'habitude quand t'as une copine ça ne nous regarde pas non plus et tu nous donnes les détails. Alors là...

–Là c'est Hermione, coupa Ron.

–Et elle pourrait te couper les burnes ?suggéra Seamus.

–Entre autre.

–Et sinon... continua Seamus. Elle est bonne ?

Seamus reçu une cuillerée de purée à la figure. Ron jeta un regard surprit à la cuillère avec laquelle il avait fait ça.

_*Purée, j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma main... purée... c'est le cas de le dire.*_

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard, et sans se parler se levèrent d'un bond et sortirent aussitôt de la grande salle avant que le professeur McGonagall ne débarque. Pendant ce temps, Neville était plié en deux.

_*Ça y est il a fini sa dépression. *_

–Neville a ri ?demanda Harry quelques secondes plus tard.

–Moi aussi je suis sous le choc.

–Ça faisait longtemps. À ton avis, il s'est foutu de la gueule de qui pour récupérer sa bonne humeur ?

–Aucune idée, sa favorite peut-être, suggéra Ron.

–Susan Bones ?demanda Harry. Elle semblait ne plus avoir peur de lui.

–Peut-être que Neville a reprit ses bonnes vieilles habitudes? Supposa Ron.

Une lueur pleine d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux de Harry. À présent, ils avaient atteint le hall, ils prirent la direction des cuisines où ils espéraient grappiller quelques éclairs au chocolat avant le début de l'épreuve pratique. Ils se heurtèrent à l'examinatrice trop sexy, elle était suivi de Hannah Abbot, la Serdaigle avait un regard vide.

---------------------------------------------------

–

_**PDV de Hannah Abbot, élève de Serdaigle**_

-----------------------------------------------------

Entre deux claquements de talons de l'examinatrice, Hannah entr'aperçut Ron Weasley.

_*Épreuve pratique maintenant.*_

Hannah marchait tête baissée, son sac trop plein de livre pesait lourd sur son dos. Elle monta les escaliers menant à la salle où se déroulerait les épreuves. Elle s'installa sur une chaise dans la pièce où les candidats devaient attendre leur tour. Hannah savait qu'elle n'aurait pas à patienter longtemps, son nom commençait par un A.

_*Bientôt... Ma place est ici. *_

Elle était seule à attendre, les autres mangeaient encore dans la grande salle. Puis peu à peu, elle fut rejointe par d'autres élèves, elle les regarda à peine. Elle aurait été incapable de dire si elle connaissait l'un d'entre eux. Susan aurait pu se trouver en face d'elle qu'Hannah ne s'en serait pas rendue compte.

_*C'est maintenant, ça va commencer, ne pas bouger. *_

Après de longues minutes interminables un examinateur ouvrit la porte et lu une liste de nom. Hannah n'en perçut qu'un seul.

–... Hannah Abbot...

Elle se leva du mieux qu'elle put. Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient qu'avec réticence. Elle entra dans la salle, elle entendit l'examinateur avec beaucoup de peine. Elle avait de la chance, il semblait compatir. Hannah exécuta les métamorphoses qu'il demandait. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se tromper une seule fois. Si cela arrivait, elle perdrait ses moyens et échouerait dans tout le reste de l'examen. Par chance, elle n'échoua qu'au dernier moment. Les cerises sur le gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait métamorphosé s'enfuirent du gâteau perchées sur de minuscules pattes. Hannah sortit de la salle et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Sa vision se fit plus nette, Justin et Miranda se disputaient à voix basse. Hannah choisit de les saluer plus tard et rejoignit la salle commune des Serdaigles. Elle récupéra quelques manuels de cours dans son dortoir et s'installa à une table. Deux heures plus tard, Ernie vint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

–Ça c'est bien passé ?s'enquit Ernie.

–Quoi ?Demanda Hannah distraite.

–L'examen, dit-il. Moi j'ai tout explosé, je vais avoir une note mémorable. Tu aurais du voir ce qu'a fait Neville Londubat avec la canne à pêche, il a...

–C'est bien, dit-elle sans l'écouter.

Ernie se tut une seconde, habitué aux paniques de son amie.

–Tu révises quoi ?questionna-t-il.

–L'épreuve de demain.

–Je me mets avec toi alors, dit Ernie en ouvrant son sac.

_*Si seulement tu te mettais... Non, je ne dois penser à ça.*_

Il sortit son propre manuel et le feuilleta.

–Tu crois que c'est bien de faire ça ?demanda-t-il.

_*Que tu te mettes... On est majeur, on fait ce qu'on veut..._

_Non, arrête Hannah, il ne parle pas de ça. *_

–De quoi ?

–De réviser alors que l'examen est demain, j'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait mieux se détendre.

_*Détendons nous ensemble._

_Non, je dois réviser et avoir de bonnes notes pour rester sur la même ligne qu'Ernie. *_

–Détends-toi si tu peux, moi je révise, déclara Hannah en replongeant dans son livre de cours.

_*Et j'évite de t'imaginer nu.*_

–On doit rester unis, dit Ernie. Je réviserais avec toi toute la nuit s'il le faut.

_*C'est autre chose que je veux faire avec toi toute la nuit !*_

–Quand tout le monde sera parti, on sera plus tranquille pour faire ce que nous avons à faire.

_*... ke...*_

Hannah se redressa brutalement, sa chaise tomba en arrière. Les autres élèves autour d'eux se tournèrent dans leur direction.

–Tu ne peux pas dire ça !s'écria-t-elle.

–Quoi donc ?demanda Ernie surprit.

–On ne peut pas faire ce que l'on veut, je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux !

–Tout le monde finira bien par aller se coucher, reprit-t-il à voix basse.

–Tais-toi ! Ordonna-t-elle. Comment tu peux dire ces choses alors que moi je...

_*Je suis folle, c'est officiel.*_

–Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui t'arrive, dit-il après un moment.

Hannah remarqua qu'elle avait fait tomber sa chaise, elle la redressa en douceur et se réinstalla lentement. Autour d'eux, les autres élèves se détournaient progressivement, retournant à leur occupation initiale.

–Je pense que c'est encore un coup de la pression causé par les examens, murmura Ernie.

Elle redressa la tête vivement.

–Ce que tu peux être idiot par moment.

Elle se leva à nouveau, sans provoquer la chute de sa chaise cette fois. Elle prit ses affaires et disparue hors de la salle commune avant même que Ernie n'est eu le temps de répliquer.

_*Comment fait-il pour ne pas comprendre que je meurs d'envie de lui sauter dessus ? En plus, il n'arrête pas de faire des allusions à tout bout de champ, c'est vraiment enrageant !*_

Hannah monta les marches de l'escalier avec la vague intention de rejoindre la grande salle pour le dîner. En chemin elle croisa deux blondes pulpeuses, habillées d'une manière qu'Hannah aurait seulement osé en soirée. La première de ses deux femmes était une examinatrice, elle faisait tourner la tête des garçons de l'école depuis le début de la journée. La seconde fille en revanche, Hannah ne l'a reconnu pas tout de suite. Elle lui trouvait pourtant un air de déjà-vu.

–Salut Hannah ! S'écria la jeune fille lorsqu'elle passa très d'elle.

_*Sacrebleu ! C'est Luna Lovegood ! Qu'est-ce que cette vestale fait déguisée en pétasse ?*_

-------------------------------------------------------

_**PDV de Luna Lovegood, élève de Poufsouffle**_

--------------------------------------------------------

Luna adressa un sourire rayonnant à la Serdaigle médusée.

_*Je la choque ?alors je choquerais Drago. *_

Elle monta les escaliers pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors. En chemin elle repensa à la discution qu'elle et Ginny avaient eu le matin même. La Gryffondor avait donné des conseils à Luna pour paraître moins chaste aux yeux de Drago. Elle lui avait donc confié un sac plastique rempli de vêtement qu'une jeune fille bien élevée n'aurait porté qu'en soirée. Et comme Luna ne souhaitait plus avoir l'air bien élevé, c'était la tenue idéale ; bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop d'avoir un décolleté si large et une jupe si courte. De plus, elle trouvait son maquillage excessif . Elle croisa plusieurs élèves dans les couloirs, tous la regardait avec de grands yeux. Après avoir fait trois fois le tour des lieux. Luna perçut enfin la voix qu'elle désirait entendre. Malheureusement Drago n'était pas seul.

_*C'est Blaise Zabini. Oui, alors... je dois lui parler... et surtout... ok Ginny, je suivrais tes conseils. *_

Drago et Blaise apparurent devant Luna. Drago se figea en voyant sa petite-amie. Blaise regarda son ami et Luna tour à tour.

–Je veux voir mon biquet toute seule, vas-t'en ! ordonna-elle à Blaise.

–Pardon ?dit-il.

_*Pas sur que « biquet » soit le terme parfait.*_

–Dégage, commanda-t-elle.

_*Pourvu qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop... Ginny a promit qu'elle s'occuperait de faire des excuses en mon nom. J'espère que cela sera suffisant. *_

–Luna Lovegood ?dit-il en la regardant de plus près.

Luna afficha une mine lasse très exagérée. Blaise regarda à nouveau Drago, il regardait Luna de haut en bas.

–Je t'attends dans la grande salle, dit-il après un moment.

Il s'éloigna en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe. Luna adressa de longs sourires à Drago en attendant que Blaise disparaisse.

–Tu vas pas me croire, rapporta Luna faussement irritée. Tout à l'heure y'a une espèce de...

_*Vulgaire... vulgaire... vite... vulgaire... pimbêche ?gourgandine ?peste ?*_

–... de salope ! Continua-t-elle. Elle m'a dit que j'avais un look de pétasse, non mais qu'elle conne cette bouffonne.

_* En espérant que le nouveau vocabulaire que m'a enseigné Ginny me sert vraiment. *_

Drago afficha une mine encore plus surprise si c'était possible. Un groupe de quatrième année parcourut le couloir et regarda Luna avec quelques haussements de sourcils réprobateurs. Drago se pressa d'entrainer sa petite-amie dans un couloir à l'écart.

–Pourquoi tu es habillée comme ça ?demanda-t-il. Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ?

_*Pour que tu veuilles bien m'embrasser, je ne dois plus avoir l'air d'une sainte, alors je me comporte comme une peste. C'est le conseil de Ginny.*_

–Je voulais essayer un nouveau style, expliqua-t-elle.

–C'est vraiment très court, dit-il en regardant la jupe de Luna de plus près.

Il enleva le haut de son uniforme et se retrouva en débardeur. Il passa son vêtement autour de la taille de Luna pour recouvrir un peu plus ses jambes.

–Et puis y'a le décolleté aussi, remarqua-t-il ennuyé.

–Enlève ton pantalon, suggéra Luna amusée.

Drago sourit largement.

–Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ?demanda-t-il.

–Pour te montrer de nouvelles facettes de moi, dit Luna. J'y arrive ?

À nouveau, Drago se mit à sourire sans lâcher son uniforme qui cachait les jambes de Luna. Elle leva la tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

_*Normalement... ça devrait marcher... *_

Le sourire de Drago disparu lentement, il regarda les lèvres de Luna et...

–Tu as mit trop de maquillage, dit-il.

_*Mince, ça a raté !*_

Luna sourit faiblement et baissa la tête. Drago releva la tête de Luna avec son index, ils se regardèrent un court instant et Drago se pencha vers sa petite-amie pour lui offrir son tout premier baiser.


	54. Chapitre 54 : La sorcière borgne

_**Chapitre écrit par Pavarti 07 !!!!!**_

**Chapitre 54: La sorcière borgne**

* * *

PDV de Luna Lovegood, élève de Poufsouffle

* * *

Lorsque Luna sortit de la grande salle, ce matin-là, elle s'arrangea pour ne pas croiser Drago. Elle avait un plan bien précis en tête et comptait bien le mettre à terme. Elle se cacha dans un coin du hall et attendit la sortit des Serpentards.

*Les voilà.* pensa Luna en voyant Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger sortir de la grande salle, main dans la main. *Ils sont mignons tous les deux.*

Harry les suivait. Luna leva une main et fit signe à Harry de s'approcher.

– Continuez sans moi, dit-il à ses amis.

Il rejoignit Luna dans son coin alors que Ron et Hermione continuaient leur route.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il.

*On va y aller subtil, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me pose des questions embarrassantes.*

– Il y a un passage secret pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, non? demanda Luna. J'aimerais bien que tu me le montres.

*Pour la subtilité, c'est foiré.*

– Tu veux aller à Pré-au-lard? Mais pourquoi?

*Voilà justement une question embarrassante.*

– Je... hésita Luna.

*Vaudrais mieux ne pas lui dire. Après tout, ça ne le regarde pas.*

– Bon, tu me le montres, ce passage?

*Moi, ou l'art de détourner la conversation.*

– Oui, dit Harry.

Luna le suivit jusqu'au deuxième étage, devant la statue d'une sorcière borgne et bossue.

*C'est fou comme ils sont bien inventés ces passages. Personne ne peut se douter qu'on peut quitter Poudlard grâce à cette statue.*

– Il faut prononcer la formule « dissendium », expliqua Harry. Il y a un passage secret et au bout de ce passage, tu te retrouveras dans la cave de Honeydukes.

*La cave de Honeydukes?*

– Je vais essayer de tout retenir, la formule, le passage, la cave de Honeydukes. Merci, dit Luna en souriant.

– Bon, je vais être en retard pour mon épreuve, j'y vais.

– Bonne chance, lui souhaita la jeune fille.

*Deux secondes.*

– Harry, attend un peu, dit-elle précipitamment.

Harry se retourna.

– Tu devrais t'excuser, avec Ginny, lui dit-elle de but en blanc.

– D'accord.

– Tu vas vraiment le faire?

– Oui, assura Harry. Je vais le faire.

*Une bonne chose de faite.*

Harry prit le chemin de la grande salle alors que Luna se dirigeait vers la classe de métamorphose où aurait lieu l'épreuve des sixièmes années. L'épreuve se passa plutôt bien pour Luna, ce n'était pas sa matière de prédilection, mais elle avait le niveau. Ensuite, la jeune Poufsouffle rejoignit les cachots pour son épreuve de potion. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la classe d'histoire de la magie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les portes de la grande salle, un petit groupe d'élève commençait déjà à se masser devant celles-ci. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves y entrèrent. Luna rejoignit la table des Poufsouffle où elle trouva une place au cotés de Michael Corner, d'un an son aîné.

– Salut, dit Luna.

– Salut, répondit Michael.

*Je parie qu'il les fuie encore alors qu'il ne devrait pas.*

– Tu les fuies encore?

– Qui?

– Terry et Antony, expliqua la jeune fille.

– Ben... Oui...

*Exactement ce que je pensais.*

– Je trouve que tu fais une erreur, dévoila la jeune fille.

– Pourquoi?

– Je te le répète, Terry et Antony ont beau être gay, ils sont toujours les mêmes. Regarde Padma, Mandy et Lisa leur parle toujours.

Elle indiqua d'un geste Padma Patil et ses amies Mandy Brocklehurst et Lisa Turpin, toutes trois assises face aux deux garçons.

– Tu vois? Elles les fréquentent toujours comme si de rien n'était.

*Du moins en apparence, mais je suis sûre qu'elles seraient dégoûtées s'ils venaient à s'embrasser en publique.*

– J'y penserais, conclut Michael en commençant à manger.

*J'espère juste qu'il y pensera bien.*

Luna entama elle aussi son repas. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin de faire quelques petites révisions de dernière minute avant son épreuve de sortilège.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, Luna sortit de la serre numéro 5 où elle venait de passer son épreuve de botanique. Celle-ci, ainsi que l'épreuve de sortilèges qui l'avait précédée, c'étaient toutes deux assez bien déroulées.

*Bref, une assez bonne journée.*

Elle n'avait pas encore vue Drago. Elle savait que son épreuve à lui se terminait dans une heure. La Poufsouffle rejoignit le deuxième étage, plus précisément le couloir où se trouvait la statue de la sorcière borgne. Elle enleva sa cravate portant les couleurs de Poufsouffle, le jaune et le noir, et la glissa dans la poche de sa jupe longue. À Pré-au-lard, il ne fallait pas que les gens remarquent qu'elle venait clandestinement de Poudlard. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et après s'être assuré que personne ne la regardait, elle tapota la statue et murmura:

– Dissendium!

La bosse de la statue pivota alors et la jeune fille se glissa rapidement dans le passage. Elle glissa pendant un très long moment sur ce qui lui sembla être un toboggan. Elle se releva enfin et marcha un très long moment avant d'arriver devant un escalier en pierre.

*Oh purée, ça va me prendre une éternité pour le monter. Mais si je veux plaire à Drago...*

Résignée, Luna se mit à monter. Après un certain temps, elle cessa de compter les marches.

Un long moment plus tard, elle arriva devant une trappe aménagée dans le plafond. Luna l'ouvrit, s'y glissa et se retrouva dans une cave. Elle monta un autre escalier et ouvrit une porte. Elle se retrouva alors derrière le comptoir de Honeydukes. Heureusement pour elle, quelqu'un venait vers la sorcière assise derrière et elle put passer de l'autre cotée sans être vue. Elle sortit de la confiserie et se dirigea vers une boutique de lingerie féminine.

Elle magasina pendant au moins une demi-heure des jupes plus courtes que celles qu'elle portait d'habitude et des chemisiers décolletés.

*J'espère que Drago m'aimera mieux comme ça, parce que là, j'aurai pas du tout l'air d'une sainte.*

Satisfaite de ses achats, la jeune fille retrouva la cave de Honeydukes et le passage secret qui menait à Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle se glissa hors de derrière la statue, elle aperçu Ginny qui lui tournait le dos. Celle-ci se retourna et son regard croisa celui de Luna.

* * *

PDV de Ginny Weasley, élève de Gryffondor

* * *

En se retournant, Ginny fit face à la statue de la sorcière borgne et vit Luna qui sortait de derrière la statue.

*Luna? J'ai rêvé?* se demanda Ginny.

– Luna? s'étonna Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

– En fait, je reviens de Pré-au-lard, expliqua la Poufsouffle.

*Pour ça que t'as un sac à part ton sac de cours? T'es allé faire du shopping?*

– Je suis allée m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements.

*Laisse-moi deviner, t'as envie de plaire à Drago?*

– Pourquoi? demanda Ginny.

*C'est évident, non?*

– Pour paraître moins sainte auprès de Drago, expliqua Luna.

*C'est ça que je disais... Non, je ne le disais pas, je le pensais. Donc, c'est évident.*

– Mais il t'a embrassé, non?

– Si, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne me considère plus comme une sainte.

*Elle a raison, après tout elle est bien spéciale. Et puis je doute que Drago puisses embrasser Luna si elle est habillée normalement.*

– Je peux voir? demanda Ginny.

Luna acquiesça et les deux filles allèrent s'installer dans une salle de classe vide. La jeune fille sortit alors du sac qu'elle avait ramené avec elle deux nouveaux chemisiers, tous deux décolletés, et deux jupes qui s'arrêtaient un peu au-dessus du genou.

*Ça va faire bizarre de voir Luna habillée comme ça.*

– Alors? demanda Luna. Comment tu les trouves? Tu crois qu'ils vont plaire à Drago?

*C'est surtout toi qui va plaire à Drago, habillée comme ça. Vue sa réaction en voyant cette examinatrice des ASPIC, je n'en doute pas.*

– J'en suis sûre, répondit Ginny. Bon, je dois y aller. Au fait, Drago sait que tu étais à Pré-au-lard?

– Non, et j'aimerais que tu ne le dises pas s'il te plaît.

*Promis.*

Ginny quitta la salle de classe alors que Luna remettait les vêtements dans le sac. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la tour des Gryffondor.

– Ginny!

Ginny se retourna et fit face à...

*Oh purée, il m'a suivit ou quoi?*

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-elle furieuse. Tu m'as suivit?

– Non, répondit Harry. Tu es toujours furieuse contre moi?

*Fais un peu fonctionner tes neurones.*

– Selon toi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

– Euh... Je... bafouilla-t-il.

Il ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre.

*Mais c'est le pire des conards!*

Ginny se remit en marche d'un pas furieux vers la tour des Gryffondor.

– Ginny, attend!

Elle ignora l'appel de Harry et continua résolument à marcher. Puis, au bout d'un certain temps, Harry réussit à rattraper Ginny et la coinça dans une salle de classe désaffectée. La jeune fille s'accouda à la fenêtre, sans regarder Harry.

– Quoi? demanda-t-elle avec colère, toujours sans le regarder.

– Ginny... Tu es vraiment, vraiment furieuse? Ce que j'ai fait est si grave?

– Tu savais parfaitement que Ron était au courant pour nous deux! Alors pourquoi tu as préféré faire semblant de rien?

– Ron ne supporte pas de voir sa sœur avec un garçon, encore moins moi, expliqua Harry.

– Il est temps que Ron se fasse à l'idée que nous sortons ensemble, répliqua Ginny. Et puis, tu te fiches de ce que moi je ressens, tu m'as blessée quand tu as fais ça! Parce que j'ai l'impression que depuis samedi, tu te fiches de notre relation!

– Mais... commença Harry.

– Malgré ce que tu m'as dis hier, j'ai l'impression qu'entre nous, s'est... Différent.

*Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai.*

* * *

PDV de Harry Potter, élève de Serpentard

* * *

*Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte?* se demanda Harry. *Ce n'est pas différent entre nous. En même temps, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû rester éloigné d'elle quand j'ai vu que c'était Ron.*

– Je ne me fiche pas de notre relation, contesta Harry. Je... Je ne voulais juste pas perturber Ron.

– Et c'était une erreur! s'exclama Ginny toujours obstinément dos à Harry.

*Oui, j'aurais pas dû. Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais?*

De longues secondes de silence s'écoulèrent.

*Sérieux, qu'est-ce que je fous?*

– Ginny?

La Gryffondor tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Elle le regarda une seconde.

*Là, faut que je m'excuse?*

Puis la rouquine reporta à nouveau son regard sur la fenêtre.

*Je devrais peut-être suivre le conseil de Luna. En tout cas, une chance que j'suis pas à Gryffondor, j'ai même pas le courage de m'excuser devant une fille. À croire que j'ai pas de couille… Mais si j'en ai, et puis de toute façon, tout est de ma faute alors... Va-y, Harry, fais-le!*

– Ginny, commença Harry.

*Courage, courage…*

– Je voulais te dire que...

*Maintenant que j'suis lancé, y'a pas moyen de faire marche arrière.*

– Je...

*C'est pourtant pas si difficile, non?*

– Je m'excuse, termina enfin Harry. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Ron est très stressé à cause des ASPIC, et je ne voulais pas le stresser encore plus en me montrant avec toi. Je ne pensais pas que ça te ferais du mal.

*C'était pas si difficile, finalement, sauf que mon orgueil en a pris un coup. Et puis si je peux reprendre ma Ginny...*

Ginny parut abasourdie par ses paroles et se tourna complètement vers Harry.

– Tu quoi? demanda-t-elle.

– Je m'excuse, répéta Harry.

La jeune fille resta figée une seconde.

*Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qu'y fallait pas?*

– Harry, dit-elle en souriant. J'accepte tes excuses.

– Tu ne m'en veux plus? demanda Harry.

– Non, tu es pardonné.

*Youpi.*

Harry se pencha lentement vers Ginny.

*Pitié faites qu'elle ne me repousse pas.*

Il posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Au bout de quelques secondes, en voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il approfondit le baiser.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry se sépara d'elle.

– Alors, comment c'était aujourd'hui? demanda Ginny.

– J'ai passé les épreuves de défense contre les forces du Mal, ça a été, dévoila Harry.

*C'est ma matière de prédilection, je suis sûr d'avoir un optimal.*

– Et toi?

– Pas grand-chose, répondit Ginny.

– Au fait, j'ai vu Luna aujourd'hui, pourquoi elle voulait aller à Pré-au-lard? s'intéressa Harry.

– Je ne peux pas te le dire.

*Je ferais mieux de ne pas insister, j'ai pas envie qu'elle m'en veuille encore.*

Harry embrassa Ginny à la commissure de ses lèvres.

– Tu a quoi demain? demanda-t-elle.

– Botanique, répondit Harry.

*Je sens que ça va être difficile.*

– Il est temps d'aller dîné, décréta la Gryffondor.

– Je pars devant, tu attends cinq minutes et tu y vas, décida Harry.

*Histoire d'éviter une nouvelle dispute.*

Ginny acquiesça. Harry se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa légèrement avant de sortir. Il prit ensuite le chemin de la grande salle. Au bas de l'escalier de marbre, Il vit Suzan Bones qui attendait d'entrer dans la grande salle avec ses amis de Serdaigle.

* * *

PDV de Suzan Bones, élève de Serdaigle

* * *

Suzan vit Harry Potter de Serpentard qui descendait l'escalier de marbre. Ses amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger n'étaient pas avec lui.

*Sûrement dans une salle vide en train de se bécoter.* pensa Suzan. *Après tout, ils sont en couple. Comme Neville et moi. Sauf que Neville et moi, c'est pas officiel.*

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Suzan.

– Il y a un petit embouteillage, expliqua Zac.

Du coin de l'œil, Suzan vit d'autres Serpentards approcher, Neville était parmi eux. La Serdaigle lui adressa un clin d'œil discret. À son plus grand étonnement, Neville s'éloigna des Serpentards pour se rapprocher d'elle.

*Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il ne va quand même pas...*

– Neville... Qu'est-ce que... bafouilla Suzan.

– Alors, Bones? lança Seamus Finnigan, un élève de septième année à Serpentard. Prête à te faire vanner?

*Il n'oserait pas... Il n'oserait pas... Apparemment si.*

Neville resta silencieux.

*Faut que je réplique là?*

Neville restait toujours figé devant Suzan.

*C'est ça sa nouvelle façon de me vanner en publique? Il reste figé avec un air idiot?*

– Voyons, aurais-tu peur du grand méchant loup? continua Finnigan. Va-y, Neville, amuses-toi!

*... Je panique, ça y'est.*

Les autres Serpentards ricanèrent.

– Neville, te serais-tu lassé de ton emmerdeuse de service? demanda Ron Weasley.

Neville ouvrit la bouche et...

*Nooonn!*

– Arrêtez! s'écria-t-il.

*Pincez-moi quelqu'un! Neville prend ma défense! C'est le plus courageux des Gryf… Ah non, il est à Serpentard. Dommage.*

– Quoi? demandèrent les Serpentard.

– Arrêtez, continua Neville.

*Neville, qu'est-ce que tu fais?*

– Tu ne la vannes plus? s'intéressa Harry Potter.

– Non, répondit Neville. Parce que...

*Il va annoncer que... Ça y'est, je suis dans la m***.*

– Parce que Suzan et moi, nous sortons ensemble, annonça Neville.

*Oh purée, il l'a dit!*

– Quoi?! s'écrièrent quelques élèves.

Les Serdaigle de septième année fixaient Suzan. La jeune fille hocha positivement la tête. Neville se rapprocha encore d'elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit des élèves entrer dans la grande salle.

*C'est bientôt fini.*

Neville pencha lentement son visage vers celui de la Serdaigle, puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

*Youpi.*

Neville et Suzan se séparèrent, la jeune fille pouvait lire de l'étonnement sur tous les visages. Puis tout le monde sembla remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus d'embouteillage et ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. À la table des Serdaigle, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Hannah ne cessait de questionner Suzan tout en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Ernie, ses deux-là étaient légèrement en froid depuis la veille. Suzan, elle, ne répondait que passivement aux questions de son amie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Suzan se retrouva à étudier sa botanique dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. Mais la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à étudier, même dans son dortoir où le calme régnait, elle ne comprenait rien à cette matière et ça avait toujours été grâce à l'aide de ses amis qu'elle était restée au niveau. Dans une illumination, la jeune fille se souvint que Neville était bon dans cette matière. Elle se saisit de son livre de botanique, descendit les marches du dortoir et sortit de la salle commune.

*Je pourrais sûrement le trouver à la bibliothèque.*

Comme elle l'avait prédit, Neville était à la bibliothèque, assis à une table au fond de la pièce.

– Neville? l'interpella-t-elle.

Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers elle et l'accueillit avec un sourire.

*Sublime petit sourire.*

– Tu peux me faire réviser ma botanique? lui demanda Suzan après que Neville lui ait déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

– Bien sûr, je t'expliquerais tout, mais on serait mieux dans une salle de classe désaffectée, tu ne penses pas?

*Pour se bécoter, ça serait le meilleur endroit en effet.*

La Serdaigle acquiesça et tous deux sortirent de la bibliothèque.

Deux heures plus tard, Suzan avait enfin réussit à faire entrer tout dans sa tête, et elle était clairement satisfaite.

– Merci, dit-elle à Neville.

Il l'embrassa en retour. La jeune fille noua ses mains autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser.

*Super, je vais avoir droit à une séance de bécotage avec mon petit-ami pour tous les efforts que j'ai fourni ce soir.*


	55. Chapitre 55 : La manoeuvre des bonnes co

**Chapitre 55 : La manœuvre des bonnes copines.**

* * *

_**PDV de Pansy Parkinson, élève de Gryffondor**_

* * *

– Je commence à me dire que cela pourrait ne pas marcher.

– Il faut que ça marche !

– Mais si notre plan ne fonctionne pas ?

– Alors, on en trouvera un nouveau. Padma est notre amie et elle a besoin de notre aide.

Pansy releva la tête de son manuel pour regarder les deux filles qui venaient d'avoir cette conversation. Mandy Brockehurt et Lisa Turpin s'étaient légèrement écartées du reste du groupe et parlaient à voix basse.

_*Quel plan peuvent-elle avoir ?attraper simultanément des petits copains ?*_

Pansy s'appuya contre l'un des murs en pierre du château. Il lui restait encore de longues minutes à attendre avant que l'un des examinateurs appelle son nom pour passer son examen pratique de botanique. Millicent, s'adossa à son tour contre le mur, elle étouffa un bâillement qu'elle tenta de dissimuler derrière un livre sur la botanique.

– À quelle heure tu t'es couchée hier soir ?questionna Pansy.

– Un peu trop tard, je pense, avoua Millicent. J'aurais dû cesser mes révisions beaucoup plus tôt.

– T'étais avec Gregory ?

– Pour réviser, oui c'est mieux d'être à deux.

– Tu m'étonnes.

_*Réviser et flirter. *_

Millicent comprit le sous-entendu de son amie et se plongea dans la lecture de son emploi du temps.

– Vous vous êtes déjà embrassé ou vous avez décidé d'attendre décembre 2012 ?demanda Pansy.

– Moins fort ! supplia Millicent en regardant autour d'elles.

– Alors ?reprit Pansy un ton au-dessous.

– On ne s'est pas embrassé et il n'y a pas de raison.

– Vous passez votre temps à vous dévorer des yeux, vous faites tout ensemble, c'est pas pour rien.

– Le jour où tu me tiendras au courant de ta vie sentimentale, je te tiendrais au courant de la mienne, lâcha froidement Millicent.

– Je te tiens au courant ! S'écria Pansy.

– Ah bon ?alors pourquoi tu refuses de me répondre quand je te demande ce qui ne va pas ?

_*Merde.*_

Pansy resta bouche bée, incapable de rétorquer immédiatement à sa meilleure amie.

– Je vais très bien.

– Tu es passée d'un état parfaitement normal, enfin du moins d'un état « pansyesque » à un état de déprime absolue pour te transformer en pipelette infatigable. Pour finalement retrouver un état simulé de « Pansyesque ». Alors non, je ne pense pas que tu vas bien, mais tu refuses de te confier à moi, je ne peux pas te forcer.

La bouche de Pansy s'ouvrit sous la surprise. Millicent, ne parlait jamais beaucoup et sa conversation se limitait à quelques courtes phrases, concises et jamais inutile.

_*Comment a-t-elle fait pour voir que je ne suis pas dans un état normal ? J'étais persuadée d'avoir été une bonne actrice dans le rôle de celle qui va très bien. Dans ce cas... Et puis c'est Millicent... mon amie... elle s'inquiète, elle a le droit de savoir.*_

– J'avais le béguin pour un garçon, je le lui ai dit et il m'a jeté, il m'a fait du mal et a essayé de me reprendre et je n'ai pas voulu par peur qu'il me fasse encore plus de mal.

Millicent écarquilla les yeux, surprise par cette franchise soudaine.

– Eh bah, dit-elle. J'avoue que je suis rassurée que cela soit simplement ça. En même temps... ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

– Mon béguin ?depuis deux ou trois ans, peut-être plus.

– Bon, c'est normal d'avoir un béguin, dit Millicent. Il est même normal d'avoir le béguin pour plusieurs personnes en même temps. Par contre, j'aurais une question.

– Vite alors, normalement je serais dans le prochain groupe à être appelée.

Les deux filles jetèrent un coup d'œil vers la porte de la serre qui s'était refermée de longues minutes auparavant.

– Il se doutait que tu avais le béguin pour lui avant que tu lui annonces, ou c'était une surprise pour lui ?

– C'était une surprise.

– Dans ce cas, il lui a peut-être fallu du temps pour prendre en compte cette nouvelle donnée, expliqua Millicent. Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû le repousser lorsqu'il est revenu vers toi. Tu devrais revoir ta position.

– C'est aussi ce que Luna m'a dit.

– Tu en as parlé avec Luna Lovegood ?

– Il paraît qu'elle donne de bons conseils.

– Et je viens de te donner le même conseil qu'elle.

La porte de la serre s'ouvrit et quatre élèves prêt à vomir en sortirent. Quatre examinateurs les suivirent le teint aussi malade.

– Bien, dit l'un d'entre eux en se redressant. Aux suivants.

Il sortit une feuille de parchemin de sa poche et lu les quatre noms suivants.

– Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson et Harry Potter.

Les quatre élèves entrèrent dans la serre ou des restes nauséabond de tentacula vénéneuse étaient répandus dans toute la pièce. Pansy s'éloigna dans un coin de la serre en compagnie de l'un des examinateurs.

Après quelques minutes, le malheureux tentait d'arrêter le saignement de son nez. Une plante que Pansy n'avait encore jamais vu, avait frappé l'examinateur après que la jeune fille eut versé quelques gouttes de pus de furoncle dans le pot en terre.

– Je crois que vous avez confondu deux espèces, dit-il calmement.

Il s'éloigna un instant pour réparer les dégâts.

_*Quelque chose me dit que je n'aurais pas un optimal pour cette fois. Ni pour les fois précédentes d'ailleurs. De toute façon, je ne pourrais jamais parvenir à me concentrer dans ces conditions. Millicent et Luna m'ont donné le même conseil : ce n'est pas anodin. Et puis, j'ai toujours Zac en tête, je pourrais faire ce que je veux, il ne sortira pas de mon esprit comme ça. *_

L'examinateur revint, il retira la plante en pot et désigna une mandragore.

– Donnez-lui les soins habituels sans rien oublier, ordonna l'examinateur. Par contre, ne la sortez pas de son pot. Mais alors surtout pas.

Pansy acquiesça et prit une paire de ciseau.

_*Je vais aller voir Zac et lui dire que j'ai changé d'avis. Oui, je vais faire ça.*_

Après quelques minutes, l'examinateur semblait soulagé et permit à Pansy de sortir de la serre avec les autres. Dehors, elle chercha Zac des yeux, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui parler, il était parmi les prochains élèves à passer l'épreuve.

_*Après le diner alors.*_

Pansy se mit en route vers la grande salle, les portes étaient toujours fermées ; plusieurs élèves affamés attendaient leur l'ouverture. Pansy se sentit bousculer dans la foule, puis elle aperçut Millicent et entreprit de la rejoindre.

– On doit le faire maintenant, dit Lisa.

– D'accord, répondit Mandy. Il n'y a plus qu'à la repérer.

Du coin de l'œil, Pansy vit Hermione Granger, elle vit un léger détour dans la foule pour l'éviter.

* * *

_**PDV de Hermione Granger, élève de Serpentard**_

* * *

– Flûte, les portes s'ouvrent !

– Et elle vient d'entrer dans la salle.

Hermione jeta un vague coup d'œil aux deux Poufsouffle avant de suivre Harry jusqu'à la table des Serpentard.

– Alors qu'elles sont les dernières nouvelles au sujet de... celle que tu sais, murmura Hermione.

Ils n'y avaient pas beaucoup d'élève à la table autour d'eux, mais Hermione préféra jouer la prudence.

– Nous avions un petit désaccord, mais il est réglé dès à présent.

– Quel désaccord ?

_*Je parie que tu as fait ton crétin.*_

– Ron.

– C'était prévisible, il faudra que Ron accepte la situation complètement pour qu'il n'y ai plus de tension à ce sujet entre vous. Et pour que Ron l'accepte, il va vous falloir de la patience. Cet été pourrait améliorer les choses. Ron est toujours plus clément avec... elle, lorsqu'il n'y a pas une demi-douzaine de crétin autour de lui pour l'encourager. Et puis on sera tous les deux invités au terrier, je serais de ton côté.

– Cet été alors, retenu Harry.

– Oui, la situation s'améliora à ce moment-là et le temps fera le reste.

À cet instant, Ron entra dans la grande salle.

– Il nous faut un nouveau sujet de discussion, déclara Hermione.

– Le Quidditch ?suggéra Harry.

_*Bien sûr et voilà qui va nous mener sur une conversation aussi intéressante que la sexualité des lamas du Pérou. *_

– Tu n'as pas une autre idée, dit-elle d'une voix pleine de reproche.

– Pas le temps, dit-il, il arrive.

Hermione s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque Harry se mit à parler brusquement plus fort. Elle sursauta légèrement et lança un regard haineux à son ami.

– Il nous faut un entrainement corrosif !déclara-t-il avec passion.

_*Un entrainement corrosif, mais bien sûr Harry.*_

– Je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle lointaine.

Ron s'installa auprès d'eux, Harry et lui échangèrent un regard. Harry prit fortement sa respiration comme s'il s'armait de courage et reprit :

– C'est pour ça que j'ai déjà annoncé aux joueurs que j'ai réservé le terrain de Quidditch pour demain.

_*Il leur à annoncer quoi ?*_

– Tu as quoi ! S'offusqua Hermione.

– Je pensais que tu lui avais déjà annoncé, dit Ron timidement.

– Ça fait un quart d'heure que je me prépare psychologiquement, avoua-t-il.

– Espèce de... s'arrêta Hermione. On est en pleine période d'examen et toi tu détournes l'esprit de tes joueurs pour un vulgaire match de Quidditch.

– Je ne leur détourne pas vraiment l'esprit, dit timidement Harry.

– Quand une personne doit se concentrer sur une chose et qu'une deuxième personne lui tend quelque chose de plus intéressante, que fait-elle ?

– … elle lui détourne l'esprit, dit Harry intimidé.

– Exactement, s'écria-t-elle. C'est pour ça que Ron n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la théorie des tentacules dédoublées.

– Personne n'arrive à se concentrer sur cette théorie, lâcha Harry.

Hermione gonfla soudain, prête à exploser. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent, se voyant comme une proie prête à se faire attraper par un prédateur.

– C'est Ron qui a eu l'idée, dit-il précipitamment.

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête.

– Hé ! Râla Ron.

– C'est ta copine en même temps, dit Harry fautif.

Ron lui lança un regard de reproche avant de se tourner à nouveau sa petite amie.

– Laisse-moi t'expliquer, commença-t-il. Les joueurs avaient besoin de se détendre, la perspective d'un entrainement défouloir les auraient détendu.

– Cet entrainement mène sur une compétition qui n'a rien de relaxant pour personne, rappela froidement Hermione.

– Ah oui, se souvint Ron confus. Mais au moins, j'étais pétri de bonnes intentions.

_*Bidon ou pas ?*_

– Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute, annonça-t-elle après quelques instants.

Elle se tourna vers son assiette et entama son dessert. Les deux garçons échangèrent des regards soulagés et bientôt ils entamèrent une discussion sur le fameux entrainement à venir. Hermione cessa de les écouter et fini de manger bien avant eux.

– On se retrouve dans la salle commune, dit-elle.

Elle et Ron se frôlèrent volontairement en échangeant un regard amoureux. Soudain, Hermione se rendit compte que Parvati et Lavande s'étaient levées en même temps qu'elle.

_*Ça tombe bien, je me demandais si l'identité de l'amoureux de Luna avait été révélée. Ces deux ragoteuses, vont me tenir au courant des derniers ragots.*_

– Tu vas à la bibliothèque ?questionna Lavande.

– Non, j'ai déjà tous les ouvrages dont je peux avoir besoin, répondit Hermione.

– Tant mieux, répondit Parvati, tu ne devineras jamais qui a un troisième téton.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione dû se rendre à l'évidence. Colin et son troisième téton était l'information la plus importante que ces deux amies pouvaient lui apprendre. Les trois Serpentardes avaient atteint le dernier couloir qui menait à leur salle commune, lorsque le sac de Parvati se craqua en deux.

– Ça m'arrive tout le temps, confia Hermione en l'aidant à ramasser ces affaires. Je vais t'aider à le réparer.

_*Ça m'arrive tout le temps, en revanche lorsque c'est le cas, il n'y a pas d'ombre immobile à l'angle du couloir.*_

Hermione lança un regard en biais vers les deux ombres, elles revinrent précipitamment en arrière et repartirent en avant d'un pas normal.

_*Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?*_

– Attends t'es sûre !s'écria l'une de ses ombres.

Lavande et Parvati sursautèrent et froncèrent les sourcils.

– Ça se voit, la manière dont Harry Potter la regarde, il a forcement le gros béguin pour elle !

Hermione sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa nuque.

_*Les abrutis, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus discret ! Il n'y a rien de pire que ce genre de ragot. Ils doivent s'annoncer officiellement maintenant et vite.*_

– Maintenant que tu le dis, reprit la première voix. C'est vrai qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux durant l'épreuve théorique de ce matin.

_*Ginny est en sixième année, elle n'était pas... mais alors ?*_

– Tu vois, renchérit la seconde voix.

Les ombres se stoppèrent dans le couloir.

– Il n'a pas pu l'oublier, c'est pour ça qu'il est toujours célibataire. Et puis maintenant qu'elle a un copain le pauvre doit être malheureux.

Les trois Serpentard s'étaient redressées et écoutaient la conversation qui leur parvenait avec beaucoup d'attention.

– Je me demande si elle se rend compte qu'Harry Potter est probablement amoureux d'elle.

– Je ne pense pas, sinon c'est avec lui qu'elle sortirait.

– N'empêche qu'elle chance elle a... Parvati Patil !

Lavande et Parvati se regardèrent stupéfaite. Dans le couloir voisin, les ombres repartirent en sens inverse.

– Il y en a plus d'une qui aimerait être à sa place...

_*Alors là, y'a un truc qui m'échappe. Harry tourne autour de Parvati ? Non ça ne peut pas être ça, il y a anguille sous roche. *_

– C'était qui les deux filles qui parlaient à votre avis ?demanda Parvati d'une voix qu'elle tentait de rendre neutre.

– Mandy Brockehurt et Lisa Turpin, il me semble, répondit Lavande. Des Poufsouffle.

_*Les deux Poufsouffle qui parlaient d'un certain plan un peu plus tôt.*_

– Alors ?tu savais qu'Harry avait le gros béguin pour toi ?demanda Lavande.

– J'avais quelques soupçons, répondit Parvati blasée.

_*Vu ta surprise lorsque ton nom a été prononcé, j'en doute.*_

– Tu vas faire quoi ?larguer Dean ?

– Je ne peux pas prendre de décision comme ça, avoua Parvati avec un sourire.

_*Ton choix semble fait, mais j'ai bien peur qu'Harry soit déjà accaparé par une autre. Pourquoi est-ce que les deux Poufsouffle ont menti ?Que cherchent-elles par là ?_

_À moins qu'elles disent la vérité._

– En fait, dit soudain Hermione. Je crois bien qu'il me faut un livre supplémentaire à la bibliothèque.

Les deux Serpentardes acquiescèrent sans surprise. Hermione s'éloigna et entreprit de retrouver Harry.

– TOI ! Viens ici !ordonna Hermione à travers le couloir.

Le couloir était plein d'étudiants qui se retournèrent vers un Harry vaguement terrorisé.

– Moi ?dit-il en cachant la petite vague de panique qui l'envahissait.

– Oui toi !

– C'est Ron qui la fait, répondit aussitôt Harry.

– Hé ! Râla aussitôt le sus-nommé.

– Harry viens ici ! Ordonna de nouveau Hermione.

Harry regarda les élèves autour de lui.

_*Bon il risque de passer pour une mauviette qui obéit à la première préfète venue, mais s'il a vraiment des vues sur Parvati, cette punition est moindre.*_

– Bon d'accord, commença Harry en avançant vers elle. J'ai peut-être donner des pétards à manger à un botruc.

– Tu as fais quoi ! S'écria Hermione.

– Ah bah non, c'était pas ça, dit Harry avec un air malicieux. Si c'est pour les salamandres dans ton lit, c'était juste pour te signaler que j'avais réussi à pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles.

– QUOI !

– Ça devait pas être ça non plus, dit-il en direction d'un groupe d'élève hilare

Il atteint le niveau d'Hermione et la suivi un peu plus loin.

– Tout d'abords je te rassure, je n'ai pas mis de salamandre dans ton lit, dit Harry. Mais tu étais en train de me foutre la honte.

– Je peux te comprendre, dit-elle. Mais si la réponse à la question que je vais te poser est positive je vais te foutre une honte bien pire.

– Vas-y pose ta question, dit-il craintif.

– Est-ce que tu as des vues sur Parvati ?

Il écarquilla les yeux.

– Pardon ?

– Est-ce que tu...

– Non, coupa Harry. Je peux éventuellement la regarder surtout lorsqu'elle porte des mini jupes, mais pas plus ni moins qu'une autre.

Hermione recula d'un pas et scruta son ami.

– Tu ne sais pas pourquoi cette rumeur court sur ton compte ?

– Pas la moindre idée.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et libéra Harry. Elle l'entendit vaguement parler à son auditoire qui éclata de rire.

_*Bon alors pourquoi dire ça ?Parvati n'a pas porté de jupe depuis des jours. C'est sa semaine de ragnagna.*_

Hermione releva la tête, elle venait d'apercevoir les deux investigatrices de cette rumeur. Elles se rapprochaient peu à peu.

– Tu crois que ça a marché ?demanda Mandy.

– Y'a pas de raison que ça foire, dit Lisa.

Zacharias Smith passa entre Hermione et les deux Poufsouffle.

* * *

_**PDV de Zacharias Smith, élève de Serdaigle.**_

* * *

– Comment on saura si ça a fonctionné ?

– Il va falloir être patientes, dit Lisa. Ça peut prendre des heures comme des semaines.

Zacharias accorda à peine un regard aux trois filles qu'il croisait. Il prit la direction de sa salle commune. Arrivé au dernier couloir, il se stoppa net, Pansy faisait les cent pas à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée de la salle commune. Il recula vivement.

_*Non, je ne veux pas la croiser, je dois me concentrer sur les épreuves de demain et uniquement sur ça.*_

Zac changea de route et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Il s'attabla avec une demi-douzaine d'ouvrage et commença à étudier.

Une heure plus tard, il releva la tête pour voir d'où provenait le vacarme qui le perturbait. Il s'agissait de trois filles de Poufsouffle qui s'étaient cachées entre deux rayons.

– Vous avez vraiment fait ça ?demanda Padma Patil.

– Oui, répondit Lisa Turpin. Et je suis presque sûre que cela a fonctionné.

– Ce n'est pas très honnête vis a vis d'elle, dit Padma.

– Si elle le largue, ça prouvera que ta sœur ne vaut rien, dévoila Mandy.

* * *

_**PDV de Padma Patil, élève de Poufsouffle.**_

* * *

Padma aperçut Zacharias Smith assis à une table et incita ses amies à s'éloigner de lui.

– Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que Dean veut, dit-elle à voix basse.

– Il voulait rompre avec elle, non ?rappela Lisa.

– Oui, mais peut-être que ce n'était que du vent, expliqua Padma d'une voix à peine audible.

_* Si ça se trouve, il voulait simplement avoir les deux sœurs... il n'a peut-être jamais voulu rompre avec Parvati. Et maintenant qu'elle va surement le larguer... Oh non, je ne veux pas le perdre, mais s'il se met à genou pour la récupérer, je ne pourrais pas rester auprès de lui. Quoique... je pourrais peut-être attendre qu'il soit prêt. *_

– S'il t'as mentit, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas, dit Mandy.

– Oui, renchérit Lisa. Tu seras fixée sur ce qu'il vaut vraiment.

– Il ne pourra pas te mener en bateau plus longtemps.

_*Sauf que même s'il me ment, je crois que je ne pourrais plus me passer de ses bras. Ils sont tellement... doux, rassurant, protecteur... indispensable.*_

– J'ai un rendez-vous avec lui, d'ailleurs, dit Padma. Est-ce que je lui parle du plan ?

– Non, répondit aussitôt Lisa. Le jour où l'évènement se produit, dit lui simplement que moi et Mandy trouvions que Harry Potter avait des vues sur Parvati et qu'un jour, elle nous a entendu en parler. Tu ne dis pas que c'était bidon.

– Mais, je devrais tout lui dire, dit Padma. Dans un couple, il faut...

– Bidon. Ne lui dit rien et joue les niaises. De toute façon, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, on a fait ça toutes seules. On ne t'a mit au courant qu'après coup.

– Oui, répondit Padma peu convaincue.

– Maintenant, reprit Mandy. Tu n'as plus qu'à attendre que ta sœur largue Dean. Vous attendez un petit peu, puis vous annoncez votre relation.

– Au pire ta sœur croira que Dean cherche à se rapprocher d'elle, expliqua Lisa. Elle se sentira plus flattée qu'en colère.

– Oui, répondit Padma lointaine. C'est bien son genre. À présent il n'y a plus qu'à attendre...

Padma avait un rendez-vous de prévu avec Dean. Elle était en avance, mais choisit tout de même de se mettre en route. Ils devaient se retrouver à l'étage juste au- dessus des cachots. En ces temps d'examen, personne ne traînerait par ici. Deux escaliers y menaient, l'escalier principal, ainsi qu'un plus petit caché derrière la grande salle. Padma traversa le hall, le dîner était depuis longtemps terminé, seul quelques couples sortaient faire une balade avant que la nuit ne tombe complètement. Soudain, elle vit Harry Potter descendre les escaliers et filer vers les cachots, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière avec un froncement de sourcil. Quelques secondes plus tard, Padma vit sa sœur et lavande Brown le suivre en gloussant.

_*Le pauvre, elles vont le coller toute la soirée, j'espère qu'il n'avait rien de prévu.*_

Elle descendit les escaliers étroits, arrivée à la dernière marche, elle se sentit harpée en avant. Dean l'embrassa tout en la serrant fort contre lui.

_*Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire que j'adore quand il fait ça, j'y ai droit presque tout le temps maintenant.*_

– Comment on dit déjà ? dit-il à lui-même avec un large sourire.

_*Pourquoi est-ce qu'il paraît si heureux ?elle a rompu ça y est ?*_

– Quoi donc ?répondit Padma le cœur battant la chamade.

– Ah oui je sais, répondit Dean. On dit « Joyeux un mois ».

_*Joyeux un mois ?*_

Un air surpris se dépeint sur le visage de la jeune femme.

– Normalement ce sont les filles qui se souviennent de ce genre de détail.

_*Donc il n'a pas rompu avec Parvati.*_

– Mais bon, j'ai été aidé, avoua Dean. J'ai rangé une partie de mes notes en sortilège puisque je n'en aurais plus besoin et je suis tombé sur notre copie en binôme. Je l'avais daté du 22 mai, c'était le jour où l'on c'était embrassé et aujourd'hui on est le 22 juin.

– Oui renchérit Padma. Je savais que ça tombait ces jours-ci, mais avec les ASPIC, j'ai zappé plusieurs choses.

– Donc ça te fait quoi de sortir avec moi depuis un mois ?demanda Dean.

– Ça m'avait semblé beaucoup plus long confia-t-elle. En même temps j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé trois ans depuis la fin des vacances de Pâques (NA : La fic est commencée depuis octobre 2006, promit elle sera terminée durant l'année 2010, enfin j'espère.)

– Tiens moi aussi, confia-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et s'embrassèrent tendrement durant de longues minutes.

_*Il faut que je lui parle du plan, tant pis si Lisa m'a conseillé le contraire. Je dois lui dire.*_

Elle s'éloigna de son petit-ami, mais resta dans ses bras.

– Il faut que je te dise une chose...

– Après, répondit-il en capturant de nouveau les lèvres de la Poufsouffle.

Ils restèrent là durant de longues minutes, après lesquelles Padma se sentait bien incapable de se détacher et d'avouer le plan à Dean.

– EXPLIOSIO !

Padma senti son corps être projeté en arrière, elle se cogna lourdement la tête. Son esprit fut brouillé quelques instants.

– CA VA ? JE VOUS DERANGE PAS, hurla une voix.

Padma reprit légèrement connaissance, elle chercha Dean des yeux. Il était à deux ou trois mètres et commençait déjà à se relever.

– Ça va ?demanda-t-il à Padma.

– Oui, répondit-elle en se redressant à son tour.

– C'EST A MOI QUE TU DOIS DIRE « CA VA ? »

Padma se tourna vers la personne qui hurlait, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà son identité.

– Écoute Parvati, commença Dean.

– Non, je n'écoute rien. Tu n'es qu'un crétin, un salaud. Comment tu peux sortir avec moi et embrassé ma sœur jumelle en même temps ?

– Ce n'est pas de sa faute... commença Padma ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

– Non, c'est aussi de la tienne ! Hurla Parvati. Tu es ma sœur je te rappelle.

– On nous a jeté un sort, mentit Padma précipitamment. On s'est à peine croisé et on a reçu une décharge.

Parvati haussa un sourcil.

– Sinon tu ne penses bien qu'on ne se serait jamais embrassé, mentit Padma. On ne se connait pas vraiment, Dean est à Serpentard et c'est ton petit-ami. Nous serions des monstres si on...

_*Je ne vais pas le dire... je suis un monstre, je ne peux pas mentir encore plus.*_

– Donc on vous a jeté un sortilège ?demanda Parvati légèrement convaincue.

– Je dirais plus un maléfice, rajouta Padma.

_*Tant qu'à faire, autant donner des détails bidons.*_

– C'est vrai ?demanda la Serpentard en se tournant vers Dean.

_*Elle gobe, c'est bon elle gobe, Dean a juste à approuver.*_

– Non, répondit-il. Elle ment, elle veut t'épargner.

Parvati releva brusquement sa baguette et un éclair fonça vers eux. Padma n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Dean les protégeait déjà avec un charme de bouclier. Parvati reçu son propre sortilège, elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol.

– Pourquoi vous vous êtes embrassé alors ?demanda Parvati avec hargne.

– Pour fêter notre premier baiser qui date d'un mois, répondit Dean.

_*Elle va nous tuer !*_

– QUOI ?depuis un mois ?

Dean approuva, Padma baissa la tête incapable de parler.

_*J'ai honte, oh bon sang que j'ai honte.*_

Le silence se fit dans le couloir.

– Je croyais que tu passais la soirée avec Lavande, dit soudain Dean.

– On s'est séparé, dit vaguement Parvati sous le choc. On avait perdu la trace de...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, son visage s'illumina une seconde. Parvati se redressa vivement.

– Tu sais quoi Padma ? Garde-le, j'en ai plus rien à fiche de lui. De toute façon, je trouverais très facilement un nouveau petit-ami bien plus populaire en un rien de temps.

_*Elle fait référence à Harry Potter. Le plan de Mandy et Lisa aura servi finalement.*_

Parvati regarda le couple, rangea sa baguette magique, redressa la tête et leur tourna brutalement le dos avec toute la dignité qu'elle pouvait.

– Parfait, dit Dean lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue.

– Pas vraiment, répondit Padma. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je voyais les choses.

– Je les voyais bien pire, confia Dean en se rapprochant.

Il l'embrassa, mais ne put prolonger le baiser que déjà Padma s'écartait de lui.

– On ferait mieux de rentrer dans nos dortoirs. Il nous reste des épreuves à passer demain.

– D'accord, répondit Dean. Maintenant, je peux dire à tout le monde que je suis avec toi et c'est tout ce qui compte.

– Non, coupa Padma. Laisse Parvati le faire.

– Tu veux que cela soit Parvati qui annonce que nous sommes en couple ?

– Laisse-la faire sa version avant la nôtre, on lui doit au moins ça.

– Tu es au courant qu'on va passer pour les méchants de l'histoire ?dit-il après un instant.

– Mais on est les méchants de l'histoire.

– On s'aime, ce n'est pas de notre faute.

Padma retint un mouvement de recul. Dean s'en rendit compte.

_*On s'aime ?il le dit carrément.*_

– Enfin moi je t'aime en tout cas, dit-il.

– Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Padma du tac au tac.

_*Ah d'accord, je le dit carrément aussi.*_

– Alors tu vois, c'est parfait.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis repartir chacun de leur côté pour entamer les révisions de dernières minutes.

NA : juste pour signaler aux personnes qui m'ont envoyer des messages dans ma "inbox" que je ne connaissais pas l'existence de ce fonctionnement pourtant classique sur ce genre de ce site. Et que donc je n'ai pas pu répondre aux personnes qui m'ont envoyer des messages. Oui Niaise est mon autre nom.


	56. Chapitre 56 : La fin des épreuvres

**Chapitre 56 : La fin des épreuves**

* * *

_**PDV de Drago Malefoy, eleve de Gryffondor**_

* * *

Drago poussa un long soupir de contentement en reposant sa plume sur son bureau. Il était loin d'être le seul à sembler si soulagé. La dernière épreuve théorique des ASPIC venait de s'achever, il ne restait plus qu'un examen pratique pour l'après-midi. Et enfin tout serai finit. Drago réuni ses affaires tandis que les copies étaient ramassées par les enseignants. Il se pressa de rejoindre le hall pour pouvoir se poser dans un coin et ne pas être bousculé dans la cohue. Pansy et Blaise s'étaient déjà installés derrière la balustrade des escaliers, Drago les rejoignit avec peine et bientôt le hall fut envahi par les élèves qui venaient de passer une épreuve et ceux des autres années qui les rejoignaient. Parmi eux, Drago remarqua bientôt une jeune fille blonde avec une tenue un peu trop légère.

- C'est normal que Luna porte des vêtements encore plus provoquant que moi ?demanda Pansy.

- Pourquoi elle ne porte pas son uniforme ? renchérit Blaise.

- Elle a dû se changer, supposa Drago.

- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait me prêter son top ?demanda Pansy soudain intéressée.

- Faudrait voir ça avec elle.

_* Ton double airbag ferait craquer le tissu.*_

Drago s'excusa d'un geste et se dirigea vers sa petite amie. Tandis que Pansy levait le tête vers un groupe de Serdaigle.

- Eh ! s'exclama Luna. Bichon !

_*Bichon ?*_

- Bichon ?répéta-t-il à voix basse.

- Non tu as raison, ce n'est pas terrible.

_*Y'a pire, y'a… nan en fait y'a pas pire.*_

- Je fais des essais, expliqua Luna.

- Pourquoi tu portes cette tenue ?

- Pour que tu continues à m'embrasser, dévoila Luna. Mais pas en public pour le moment, je l'ai promis à Ginny.

- Pourquoi Ginny ne veut pas qu'on s'embrasse en public ?

- Pour torturer quelqu'un, elle s'en sert de moyen de marchandage je pense.

_*De toute façon je ne peux pas l'embrasser maintenant alors qu'elle porte cette tenue, on pourrait croire que c'est moi qui l'y force.*_

- À propos de tes vêtements et de ton langage, enfin de toutes ces choses que tu as essayé de changer ces derniers jours.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas redevenir normale ?au naturel ? je te préfère comme ça.

- C'est vrai ?répondit Luna en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, je suis désolé si je te vexe ou…

- Non pas du tout, rassura-t-elle. Je suis soulagée, j'en avais marre de porter ces choses, j'ai froid alors qu'on est au mois de juin. Et surtout je n'en peux plus de cette ficelle en travers de mes fesses, au début je le portais à l'envers. Ginny a dû frôler la mort à force de rire lorsqu'elle a vu ça.

_* Heu…heu…heu…*_

Drago resta silencieux un instant la bouche ouverte.

_*heu…heu…heu…*_

- Heu… heu… dit-il.

_*On ne pourra pas dire que je ne dis pas ce que je pense.*_

- Je vais pouvoir reporter ma culotte maxi couvrante Dora l'exploratrice.

Ce fut à cet instant que Ginny choisit d'apparaître. Elle avait entendu la réplique de Luna et se tourna vers Drago, il abordait un air de plus en plus abruti. Elle éclata de rire et fit demi-tour.

- Elle rit aussi quand elle me voit porter cette culotte, dévoila Luna. Et toi ?

_* Moi quoi ?est-ce que je vais rire en voyant ta culotte ? Si on arrive à cette étape à mon avis j'aurais autre chose en tête.*_

- Moi ?

- T'es sous-vêtements aussi sont drôles ?

Drago se passa en revue sa garde robe mentalement.

- Je ne saurais pas dire, dit-il.

- Tu n'as qu'à me les montrer, si je ris on sera fixé.

_*heu… heu…heu…*_

Drago s'imagina en train de se déshabiller en plein milieu du hall.

- Faut voir, dit-il.

- Lorsque je viendrais te voir dans ton dortoir un soir, tu me montreras.

_*Heu ???heu ???*_

- Tu veux venir dans mon dortoir un soir ?s'étonna-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

- C'est ce que les couples font je crois, dit-elle.

- Oui, accorda Drago. Mais bon…on…

- J'apporterais mon scrabble, dit Luna. On s'amusera bien.

_* Je me disais aussi.*_

- Pourquoi pas.

- Pourquoi pas quoi ?répéta Ginny en revenant.

_*T'es calmée ? Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas que Luna et moi nous embrassions en public ?*_

- Je vais aller dans le dortoir de Drago ce soir, déclara Luna.

Le visage de Ginny se figea avec un sourire niai. Elle se tourna sa tête vers Drago d'un geste lent et mécanique.

- Pour jouer au scrabble, compléta-t-il.

Ginny pinça ses lèvres et gonfla ses joues tout en haussant les sourcils.

_* Un hamster !*_

- C'est une idée de Luna, dévoila Drago.

- Les couples font ça, expliqua Luna.

- Pas pour jouer au scrabble, dévoila Ginny.

- À bon, ils jouent à quoi alors ?

- Oh mais c'est Théodore qui m'appelle, déclara soudainement Drago. Désolé les filles, je vais le rejoindre, merci de répondre à la question de Luna, Ginny. À plus tard.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait à pas précipité, il entendit Ginny le bombarder d'insulte.

* O_ui je suis lâche…*_

Les portes menant à la grande salle s'étaient ouvertes, Drago devait à tout prix trouver un groupe de Gryffondor dans lequel se caser, sinon Ginny pourrait venir s'installer auprès de lui et continuer sa litanie de mauvais mots.

- Salut, souffla-t-il lorsqu'il passa devant Terry Boot et Anthony. Vos examens se passent bien ?

- Ce qu'il se passe bien c'est qu'ils se terminent, répondit Terry.

* * *

_**PDV de Terry Boot, élève de Poufsouffle.**_

* * *

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Drago se précipita vers un petit groupe de Gryffondor.

- On a de la chance qu'il ne soit pas resté plus longtemps, dévoila Anthony. Il faut le faire maintenant, dans une minute il y aura moins de monde, ce sera trop tard.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. S'embrassèrent rapidement et sortirent discrètement leur baguette.

- Pourvu qu'il porte le pantalon, dit Terry.

Anthony acquiesça avec un regard inquiet, il sorti une petite boule de trombones emmêlés de sa poche et l'envoya avec sa baguette juste en haut de la grande porte.

_* Pourvu que ça marche… ou que ça foire, du moment que nul ne découvre que c'est nous.*_

Inquiets les deux garçons vérifièrent que personne ne les avait vus.

- C'est bon, rassura Anthony.

Il leva discrètement sa baguette vers les trombones. Soudain les trombones se déroulèrent en formant un long fil de métal. Quelques élèves levèrent la tête imités par les autres. Le fil métallique resta suspendu dans les airs en ondulant lentement, l'une de ses extrémités restait accrochée au mur. Soudain la seconde extrémité plongea vers la foule et en ressortit en agrippant Seamus Finnigan par l'étiquette de son pantalon.

- LÂCHE MOI ! hurla Seamus .

Le fil de trombone se réduisit lentement en se repliant sur lui-même puis de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce que Seamus Finnigan se retrouve perché en haut de la porte du hall. Tous les regards étaient tournés dans cette direction. Plusieurs rires retentirent tandis que le Serpentard se débattait comme un diable.

- A toi, souffla Anthony.

Terry regarda discrètement autour de lui et dirigea baguette vers le mur opposé, juste en face de Finnigan. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le tableau qui représentait des peupliers alignés. Pourtant, il n'avait été installé que durant la nuit par Terry et Anthony. Terry activa le charme du tableau. Un jet verdâtre gicla du tableau droit devant lui. Finnigan écarquilla les yeux horrifiés, avant de les fermer bien vite lorsqu'il reçu la substance étrange. Au-dessous de lui, les élèves s'écartaient pour ne rien toucher du liquide que plusieurs étudiants désignèrent comme de la morve de troll. Des éclats de rire retentirent dans toute la pièce lorsque le professeur McGonagall fit irruption.

- PRÉFETS ! montrer le chemin pour rejoindre la grande salle via la petite pièce nord, hurla-t-elle.

Anthony qui ne cessait de rire, leva les bras et fit des signes directionnels tout en avançant à reculons.

- Tout le monde dans la grande salle hurlait le professeur, suivez les préfets !

Anthony fit quelques mètres et grimpa sur un rebord décoratif du hall d'entré.

- Par ici, dit-il en montrant la direction.

Terry vint se poster à ses côtés et remarqua que plusieurs autres préfets s'étaient stoppés à des endroits stratégiques pour orienter la foule, d'ici, on ne voyant pas la fameuse pièce. Le professeur McGonagall tentait à présent de décrocher Finnigan.

- Arrêtez ce truc ! cria-t-il tandis qu'il recevait toujours de la morve au visage.

L'enseignante vit volte face et examina le tableau aux peupliers, après avoir regardé la signature, elle se mit à maugréer contre les frères Weasley. Oui c'était bien dans leur boutique que Terry et Anthony avaient passé commande. En revanche, les trombones étaient leur création.

- Mine de rien, il a eu un pantalon gratos, dit Anthony.

- À mon avis lorsqu'il découvrira que ce n'est pas sa mère qui le lui a offert, il le jettera.

- Un pantalon de si bonne qualité, râla faussement Anthony.

- Tu as mis du poil à gratter dans la couture, rappela Terry.

- C'était un petit bonus, dit-il. Maintenant il doit croire qu'il a des bestioles à l'entre jambes.

La masse des élèves était entièrement passé devant les deux garçons à présent, ils se mirent à la suite des élèves. D'autres préfets se joignaient à eux au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient vers la petite pièce nord.

- Je me demande qui a pu faire ça, dit Padma aux deux garçons.

- Nous aussi, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- C'est aussi énorme que les deux types qui se sont promenés à poil dans le parc, sauf que ceux-là je les connais.

_* Tu pourrais bien connaître aussi l'identité des mecs qui ont fait ça à Seamus.*_

- Personnellement, j'ai une petite idée, dit Hermione Granger derrière eux.

- Pour les deux types du parc ?demanda Padma soudain inquiète d'avoir fait une boulette.

- Pour ça, je suis presque sûre qu'il s'agit de Terry et Anthony, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Non, je parle de ce qu'on a fait à Seamus. Je connais deux personnes qui pouvaient avoir une forte envie de se venger de lui.

- Ah qui ça ?

- Je ne voudrais pas leur causer d'ennui en criant leurs noms sur tous les toits. De toute façon, Seamus le méritait.

Elle regarda Terry et Anthony alternativement et accéléra le pas.

_*Elle ne va rien cafté ?elle n'a rien cafté pour la ballade dans le parc, alors qu'elle a comprit que c'était nous. Avec un peu de chance elle ne dira rien pour l'attaque de morve.*_

- Vous croyez que c'est qui ? demanda Padma.

- Aucune idée, répondirent les garçons en chœur.

Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets, Hermione Granger tiendrait-elle sa langue ?

- Et sinon, comment va ton petit-ami secret ?demanda Anthony pour détourner l'attention de la jeune fille.

- Parvati nous a découvert.

_* ké…ke…koi ?*_

- Hein ? s'exclama Anthony.

- Elle m'a dit de le garder, qu'elle n'en voulait plus et elle nous ignore royalement, pour moi ça ne me change pas vraiment mes habitudes.

- C'est dingue, dit Terry incapable de trouver autre chose à dire.

- Oui, répondit Padma. Ne m'en parle pas.

_*Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Parvati, être trahi par sa propre sœur.*_

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la porte et entrèrent parmi les derniers dans la grande salle. En passant devant la table des Gryffondor, Terry vit Ginny Weasley taper sur la tête de Drago Malefoy. Plus loin à la table des Serpentard, Hermione Granger s'asseyait à peine et commençait déjà à disputer Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

- Plus que le déjeuner, puis la dernière épreuve, enfin, dit Anthony.

* * *

_**PDV de Ron Weasley, élève de Serpentard**_

* * *

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne reste qu'une épreuve que vous pouvez commencer à vous disperser ! hurla Hermione.

_* C'est aussi pour ça que nos séances de bécotage ont été réduites, pour ne pas se disperser. Heureusement qu'elle ne voit pas ce qui se passe dans ma tête, elle me trouverait un peu trop disperser sur chaque partie de son corps.*_

- On essayait de se détendre un peu, défendit Harry. Tu nous as conseillé de le faire avant chaque épreuve.

- Vous n'êtes pas détendu quand vous parler Quidditch, affirma-t-elle.

- Mais on pensait que ça marcherait, tenta Harry.

- Ron m'a déjà sortit cette excuse hier, rappela Hermione.

Harry chercha une autre explication.

- Tu sembles trop nerveuse, coupa subitement Ron.

- Je me détendrais ce soir, dit Hermione.

- Mais si tu veux aborder les examens avec sérénité, tu dois avoir l'esprit reposé, dit Ron.

- Après Harry qui répète ce que tu disais hier, c'est toi qui répète ce que je disais en début de semaine.

_*Et toi tu répètes ce que tu disais, tout en disant ce que tu répétais.*_

- Et donc, reprit Ron en ignorant sa remarque. Je pensais que peut-être…

Il se pencha vers sa petite amie et baissa le ton de sa voix.

- Que peut-être ce soir tu pourrais me rejoindre dans mon dortoir. Je n'aurais pas trop de mal à virer les autres pendant quelques heures. Neville et Dean iront rejoindre leurs copines pour la première soirée de libre de la semaine. Seamus restera peut-être à l'infirmerie, sinon il enquêtera pour trouver qui lui a fait ça et Harry…

_* à de fortes chances de traîner avec ma sœur.*_

- Ira faire des trucs de son côté. Ce sera parfait pour être tranquille.

- Pourquoi faire ?tu vas être épuisé, dit Hermione cynique. L'entraînement va te tuer. C'est bête, ça va être la seule fois où l'on pourra avoir un moment à nous et on ne va pas pouvoir en profiter, tu seras trop fatigué.

- Même si je suis fatigué, coupa Ron. Rien ne t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux de moi.

Hermione lui lança un regard neutre.

- Vous ne parlez pas si bas que ça, dévoila soudain Harry. Alors, s'il vous plait épargnez-moi.

- Ben quoi j'ai une vie sexuelle, lui répondit Ron.

- Moi aussi, répondit Harry du tac au tac.

Ron se figea brusquement tandis qu'Harry se mordait la langue.

- Je… commença Harry avec peine.

_* Y'a des limites ! Je vais le tuer !*_

Ron enflait lentement mais surement, il commençait à se lever tout en cherchant sa baguette.

- Je viendrais ! s'écria soudain Hermione.

Elle tira sur sa manche et le força à se rassoir.

- Je viendrais, lui répéta-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Ron gardait ses yeux fixés sur un Harry un peu paniqué.

- Je n'aurais pas de petite culotte, ajouta Hermione.

Aussitôt l'attention de Ron fut entièrement concentrée sur sa petite amie.

- J'aurais des bas en revanche, ajouta-t-elle encore avec un sourire.

_*Elle a des bas ?pourtant en fouillant dans ses affaires je n'en ai pas vu.*_

Hermione continua de parler à voix basse, Ron était suspendu à ses lèvres. À la fin du repas, il avait complètement oublié qu'il en voulait à Harry. Il ne vit pas non plus Harry adresser un « merci » silencieux à Hermione.

L'épreuve pratique ne parut pas très concluante à Ron. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'éclater de joie avec les autres lorsqu'il eu terminé. Il fila aussitôt déposer son sac et rejoignit le parc avec son balai sur l'épaule. Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient tous déjà là. Ils volaient, tentaient quelques pirouettes en attendant les premiers ordres de leur entraineur.

- Parfait ! s'écria Harry en voyant Ron arriver, on va commencer par faire des allers-retours rapide entre ici et le portail d'entrée. Allez le plus vite possible, tout en cherchant des obstacles à éviter.

Ron enjamba son balai et suivit le reste de l'équipe qui fonçait déjà. Ron piqua une pointe de vitesse, puis il plongea vers un bosquet où il évita chaque tronc d'arbre, derrière lui deux autres joueurs l'avaient limité. Ron remonta fonça vers le portail et redressa le manche de son balai au dernier moment.

Après cet exercice, Harry en donna quelques autres, puis les joueurs simulèrent un match en attendant le vrai qui n'allait plus tarder.

Lorsqu'Harry donna le coup de sifflet annonçant la fin de l'entrainement, Ron fonça vers les vestiaires sans descendre de son balai.

- Tu ne perds pas de temps, dit Richie Coote.

- J'ai un truc à faire, déclara Ron.

- Ou à te faire faire, murmura Harry.

Ron ne put s'empêcher d'esquiver un sourire. S'il n'aurait pas été aussi empressé, il aurait peut-être remarqué qu'Harry aussi se hâtait pour sortir. Ron sortit dans le parc, alors que certains joueurs n'étaient pas encore passés sous la douche.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est enfin fini, déclara Hannah.

- Et si, notre scolarité touche à sa fin, c'est possible, lui répondit Susan.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil en direction des deux filles.

_* Comment Neville à-t-il fait pour attirer une fille comme Susan Bones, elle est plutôt superficielle.*_

* * *

_**PDV de Hannah Abbot, élève de Serdaigle.**_

* * *

- On va faire quoi maintenant que l'on a plus de devoir ?

- Tiens, j'ai justement un truc à faire, se souvint Susan.

- Avec Neville Londubat ?demanda Hannah.

- Oui, il va falloir t'habituer à l'appeler par son prénom uniquement maintenant.

- Tu es sûre qu'il ne t'a pas ensorcelé ?demanda Hannah inquiète.

_*Comment elle peut laisser ce truc l'approcher, il a été immonde avec elle.*_

- Parfois je me pose la question, avoua Susan. Mais bon, je tente un truc. Et puis s'il devient gay, je me tournerais vers les filles. Si d'ici là, tu n'as pas de copain, je te sauterais dessus.

- Non, ça ira, arrêta Hannah.

_*Quoique, je ne suis pas contre une expérience, mais pas avec Susan.*_

- Va retrouver ton copain et un jour peut-être que tu m'expliqueras ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête en une journée.

- Promit

Elle s'éloigna et Hannah reprit la route du château avec la vague idée de trouver Miranda pour parler de cette relation qui unissait Susan et Neville Londubat. C'était depuis quelques jours, le principal sujet de conversation dans la salle commune.

En remontant les escaliers, Hannah aperçut Miranda et Justin en train de se disputer. Hannah fit demi-tour pour ne pas les croiser et être prise à partie dans ce conflit. Elle choisit de rejoindre sa salle commune, ainsi quand Miranda rentrerait pour pleurer, Hannah serait là.

Elle se posa dans un canapé et quelques secondes plus tard on lui apporta un verre rempli de whisky pur feu. Cette fois-ci c'était un groupe de sixième année qui s'était chargé de l'approvisionnement.

_* La relève est assurée. Je crains que cette salle commune assiste à des cuites pour longtemps encore.*_

Elle s'attendait à trouver Ernie dans la salle commune, mais il n'était pas là. D'ailleurs, Zac non plus. Ainsi Hannah était la seule septième année à fêter la fin des ASPIC et des BUSE que toutes les années confondues fêtaient.

_* C'est une bonne excuse pour faire la fête.*_

Soudain la porte claqua violemment et Justin entra dans la salle commune, l'air furibond. Il prit un verre qu'il bu d'une traire et se dirigea vers son dortoir. S'il était là, Miranda ne viendrait pas ce soir, elle ne rentrerait que bien plus tard.

_*Mais où est Zac ! Où est Ernie ? Je peux le faire picoler et lui rouler une pelle sans qu'il s'en souvienne le lendemain.*_

Elle prit un autre verre tout en écoutant des cinquièmes années raconter une nouvelle fois l'humiliation de Seamus Finnigan. Elle ria avec les autres lorsque la porte du dortoir des garçons s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Hannah ! cria Justin.

_*C'est moi ça.*_

- Oui ? répondit-elle étonnée.

- Faut que tu ailles voir ton pote, nous on abandonne. Prévient-nous quand il est calmé. Je ne remontrerais pas là-haut t'en que ce ne sera pas le cas.

Il s'éloigna en plantant la Serdaigle mi surprise, mi terrifiée.

- Il s'est disputé avec Miranda ou bien ?demanda Zac d'une voix plus calme.

- Je crois, confirma Hannah. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ernie est en train de péter les plombs là-haut, ça fait une heure que je cherche à le calmer en vain. Quand tu auras réussi, prévient moi que je puisse aller me coucher.

_*En gros vous voulez que je rejoigne Ernie dans son dortoir et vous m'assurez que personne n'y montera tant que je n'aurais pas donné mon feu vert. Vous voulez me torturer en fait ?*_

- D'accord, dit-elle en se levant.

Hannah monta les marches du dortoir des garçons.

_* Ne me demandez pas comment je sais ou le dortoir de Ernie se trouve, je ne vous le dirais pas.*_

Depuis les escaliers, elle entendait des bruits sourds provenant du dortoir. Elle frappa à la porte, puis entra.

- Ernie ?appela-t-elle.

Sur le sol, Ernie avait répandu la moitié de ses livres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je cherche un objectif, dit-il sans la regarder.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Parce que les ASPIC sont terminés, ça fait sept ans que j'étudiais pour en arriver là. Je ne retrouverais d'objectif qu'en septembre. Il m'en faut un pour passer l'été.

Il sortit un lourd carton d'une armoire et le renversa sur le sol. Il attrapa une poignée de livre, les examina et les balança sans douceur.

- J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir une méthode d'apprentissage du langage des strangulots.

- Tu détestes les strangulots, rappela Hannah.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas apprendre leur langue.

- Ben si un peu, dévoila Hannah.

Ernie releva soudain la tête.

- Oui, dit-il. Tu as raison. Mais alors je vais faire quoi ?

- Te calmer et réfléchir pour commencer. Et si tu veux un objectif pour cette soirée, tu peux toujours ranger le désordre que tu as mis dans cette pièce.

Il esquiva un sourire et se redressa. Soulagée, Hannah s'assit sur le lit et attrapa un livre sur une technique pour apprendre à se détendre.

- Ça c'est bien, dit-elle.

Ernie s'approcha et s'installa à ses côtés.

_*Surtout pas trop près ou ma boite a fantasme va se rouvrir.*_

- Je l'ai déjà lu, dit-il. De toute façon, il me faut quelque chose qui m'intéresse, ranger ma chambre, c'est utile, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Il y a surement une chose très prenante que je peux faire.

- J'ai bien une idée.

_*Plusieurs en fait.*_

- Laquelle ?

_* Merde, faut que je lui trouve une réponse maintenant.*_

- Non, dit Hannah, c'est une mauvaise idée en fin de compte.

- Il faut pourtant que je trouve quelque chose à faire, on pourrait faire quelque chose au lieu de rester bêtement sur ce lit.

_*….*_

_*non, non*_

_*faut pas me dire des trucs comme ça.*_

- Ça dépend à quoi t'es ouvert, on pourrait descendre prendre une cuite, dit-elle.

- Je n'ai pas envie de voir les autres, dit Ernie. Je préfère rester au calme. Sinon, je suis ouvert à toutes propositions.

_*Il le fait exprès ?*_

- Vraiment ?dit Hannah en tentant de ne pas paraitre trop excitée.

- Oui.

Elle se tourna vers lui, Ernie mit un instant avant de redresser la tête avec un air interrogateur. Hannah se pencha lentement vers lui et à sa grande surprise l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

- Je croyais que ce genre de choses pouvait nuire aux amitiés, dit Ernie la seconde d'après.

- Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

- Une copine de ma cousine y'a deux ans, mais ce n'était pas spécialement agréable et on n'était pas ami comme nous deux.

- Maintenant tu auras une deuxième expérience, dit Hannah.

- En fin de compte, déclara-t-il. Ça ne nuit pas à notre amitié, je t'apprécie toujours autant.

- On ne s'est pas vraiment roulé des galoches, fit remarquer Hannah.

_* Ce frôlement de lèvre me fera fantasmer durant des mois. Faut que j'aille retrouver mon pommeau de douche maintenant.*_

- Je crois que je vais y aller, dit-elle en commençant à se lever.

- Rouler des galoches… répéta Ernie. C'est de l'argot pour désigner quel type de baiser ?

Hannah se rassit, ne cherchant quoi lui répondre.

- Eh bien…

Le regard d'Ernie se fixa sur un livre à ses pieds, c'était sa fameuse méthode pour apprendre le langage des strangulots. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il prit le livre.

- Te fatigue pas, j'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper, dit-il.

- Tu ne peux pas t'occuper en apprenant à communiquer avec des bestioles qui te font peur, s'ennerva Hannah.

- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Hannah arracha le livre des mains de son ami et le balança à travers la pièce. Il se tourna vers elle, l'air furieux. Sans réfléchir, Hannah s'approcha vivement et l'embrassa. Ernie fut tellement surprit qu'il tomba en arrière sur le lit sans qu'Hannah ne se décroche. Ernie gardait les yeux grands ouverts sans faire le moindre geste.

_* Quelle conne… quelle conne… je devrais arrêter les frais maintenant… non mais quelle conne.*_

Puis soudain, Ernie ferma à moitié ses yeux et participa au baiser.

_* Oh purée… oh purée…*_

Sans réfléchir, Hannah passa ses mains derrière la nuque d'Ernie. Et bientôt elle aussi se sentit enlacée.

_*J'y crois pas… j'y crois pas.*_

Elle tenta de retenir de petits soupirs de plaisir, en vain. Ernie gigota un peu gêné de cette posture, Hannah étant toujours allongée sur lui.

_*tient il dit bonjour…*_

Le fait qu'il dise bonjour semblait vraiment ennuyer Ernie, il bascula sur le côté en entrainant Hannah.

_* T'as raison, on doit se calmer, où je risque d'aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser.*_

En même temps qu'elle pensait cela, Hannah déboutonnait la chemise d'Ernie. Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, Ernie se fichait qu'Hannah se rend compte qu'il disait bonjour.

- Bon, dit Ernie bien plus tard.

- On ne mourra pas idiot, conclu Hannah. On sait ce que ça fait de faire la chose ensemble.

Elle remonta la couverture qu'ils partageaient sur elle pour bien dissimuler sa poitrine ; Ernie avait pourtant bien eu le loisir de la voir et de la toucher dans le petit lit une place

- Ou de faire la chose tout court, dit Ernie en remontant à son tour la couverture. Je comprends pourquoi Justin parle tout le temps de ça, c'est plutôt agréable.

- Oui, convint Hannah. C'est plutôt agréable.

_*C'est le pied ! C'est encore mieux que dans mes rêves, normalement ça aurait dû être atroce puisque j'en espérais beaucoup.*_

- Et maintenant, reprit-il. On fait quoi ?

_*On recommence ?*_

- On recommence ?suggéra Hannah surprise d'avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait.

- D'accord.

Malgré le fait que ce soit elle qui eu fait la proposition, Hannah fut tout de même très surprise de voir Ernie monter sur elle pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

_*, screneugneu !*_

Incapable de faire fonctionner ses neurones correctement, Hannah afficha un sourire niai et se laissa aller.


	57. Chapitre 57 : Ce qu'il s'est passé

**Chapitre 57 : Ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin**

* * *

_**PDV de Terry Bott, élève de Poufsouffle**_

* * *

– Ça s'est passé quand ?

– Ce matin, j'y étais pas, mais ça devait juste être... déroutant.

– Tu m'étonnes.

Un petit groupe de quatrième année passèrent en vitesse devant Terry et Anthony.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?demanda Anthony en désignant le groupe.

Terry s'étira et suivit son petit-ami hors de la salle commune.

– Aucune idée, je viens de me lever, dit-il

– De mon lit, ajouta Anthony.

– Et seul d'ailleurs, reprocha Terry. Pourquoi tu as été te coucher dans mon lit ?

– Parce que hier, c'était impossible de dormir à côté de toi.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu as le sommeil gênant.

– Je ronfle ?

– Non, tu pètes.

_*Nan... je pète quand je dors ?*_

Terry fit un tour rapide sur lui-même pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu ça.

– Dès le matin, c'est d'un glamour de m'annoncer ça, râla-t-il après s'être rassuré.

– Il est midi, donc ce n'est plus le matin et toi t'étais pas glamour non plus hier soir, je suis sûr que l'odeur m'a réveillé une ou deux fois.

– On peut arrêter d'en parler ?

– Quand t'arrêtera de jouer de la trompette avec ton postérieur, reprocha-t-il gentiment.

_*Mais heu... même pas vrai.*_

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall, il était un peu moins bondé que la semaine à la même heure. Les étudiants avaient plus de temps pour prendre leur repas.

– Tu vois Susan ?demanda Anthony en guettant autour d'eux.

_* Tu veux que je lui joue de la trompette ?*_

Terry releva la tête et tenta d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers la foule qui entrait dans la grande salle.

– Non, tu auras tout le loisir de la voir après le déjeuner de toute façon.

– Oui.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'assirent face à Padma, Lisa et Mandy.

– Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura cette dernière. Tu l'aimes, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir.

– Elle a raison, ça serait plus simple si l'heureux élu n'était pas... , murmura Lisa. Mais c'est comme ça, de toute façon, le plus dur est fait.

_*Si elles font allusion à Dean, je ne suis pas sûr que pour le couple le plus dur soit passé. _

_Comment vont-ils annoncer aux parents des jumelles que Dean, l'ancien petit-ami de Parvati qui est venu passer des vacances chez eux en tant que tel, est devenu le petit-ami de Padma ?_

_S'ils ont des enfants, ils leur diront quoi ? « Alors Papa sortait avec tata, puis il lui a préféré sa sœur ». Bel exemple pour la jeunesse.*_

– T'es pas encore morte ?demanda Anthony.

– Non, répondit Padma, mais ma sœur devrait finir par arriver à ses fins à un moment donné. J'ai l'impression de la voir tourner en rond dans le château.

– Moi aussi, renchérit Terry. Elle cherche quelque chose on dirait. Elle fouine partout.

– Peu importe, si elle me tue, dites à son procès de ne pas trop lui en vouloir.

– Promis, accorda Anthony.

L'estomac de Terry commença a émettre de petits sons d'impatience, il regarda sa montre puis les plats. Le déjeuner aurait déjà dû être servi. Il se tourna vers la table des enseignants, le professeur McGonagall n'était pas présente, ni le professeur Dumbledore, mais il n'assistait pas souvent au repas, encore moins lorsque les examinateurs étaient là, il fêtait toujours la fin des examens en leur compagnie et n'honorait plus la grande sa salle de sa présence. Le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle par la porte qui menait à la pièce nord, celle par laquelle les préfets avaient fait passer les élèves après l'humiliation de Seamus Finnigan. Elle claqua la porte si brutalement que le bruit résonna dans toute la pièce, les élèves se turent aussitôt. L'enseignante s'avança jusqu'au devant des quatre longues tables. Elle lança un regard hautain à l'assemblée et prit la parole.

– La mauvaise plaisanterie qu'a subi Seamus Finnigan hier sera puni, une enquête est en court et révèlera l'auteur de ce crime. En attendant, toute personne qui permettra de découvrir l'identité du criminel est invité à se présenter auprès de son directeur de maison. Ce n'est pas parce que la fin de l'année est dans six jours que nous laisserons passer cet évènement sans réagir.

Elle lança un nouveau regard meurtrier à l'ensemble des élèves et rejoignit sa place. Ce n'est que lorsque l'enseignante fut assise que les plats apparurent. Terry et Anthony échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers la table des Serpentard. Hermione Granger conversait tranquillement avec ses amis. Les deux garçons détournèrent le visage cherchant à dissimuler leurs expressions paniquées.

– Ils ne l'auront pas, déclara Lisa. Je ne sais pas qui s'est, mais ils ne l'auront pas.

– Sûrement, répondit Anthony sans lever la tête.

Les plats apparurent brusquement, Terry se servit presque aussitôt.

_*Et si Hermione Granger nous balance ? Elle n'a aucune raison de ne pas le faire, on n'est pas ses amis. Et c'est une garce.*_

– Vous avez entendu ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?demanda soudain Mandy avec frénésie.

– Oui, répondit Padma. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire, y'a des témoins au moins ?

Terry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la table de Serpentard, puis il se concentra sur cette conversation.

* * *

_**PDV de Ron Weasley, élève de Serpentard**_

* * *

Entre deux bouchées, Ron aperçut le visage d'un Poufsouffle se tourner dans sa direction.

– Ça peut être vrai, déclara Hermione.

– Oui, ajouta Harry. Ça peut... à la réflexion c'est sûrement vrai.

– Non, c'est impossible, rejeta Ron. Comment une telle chose aurait pu se produire ?

– Tu te trompes, coupa Hermione, ce n'est pas si impossible que cela en a l'air.

_*Nan, je ne crois que ce que je vois. Un truc comme ça, ce n'est pas possible*_

– Salut Harry !

Le jeune homme se raidit brusquement et une expression de douleur se dessina sur son visage.

– Salut Parvati, dit-il.

Elle poussa Hermione d'un coup de fesse et s'installa auprès de Harry en veillant bien se coller le plus possible au garçon.

– Je me demandais si après ton entrainement on pourrait aller faire une petite ballade dans le parc ?lui susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

_*Pourquoi est-ce que cette pétasse drague le copain de ma sœur ?Harry si tu lui as fait des avances, je vais te tuer et cette fois Hermione n'y pourrait rien. Quoique, peut-être que si elle me montre ses seins...*_

– L'entrainement va me prendre beaucoup de temps, le match est dans deux jours, je serais épuisé, déclara Harry.

– Je pourrais te masser après ton match, dit-elle.

– Je n'ai pas envie de voir une fille aujourd'hui, dit-il un peu brutalement.

Parvati recula vexée, puis finalement.

– La pression du match, je comprends, dit-elle. Alors, je retenterais ma chance demain.

Elle se leva, lui tourna le dos et passa par-dessus le banc en mettant ses fesses sous son nez.

_*Paire de fesse.*_

– Hé !râla Hermione.

Ron mit quelques instants à réaliser que c'était à lui que ce « hé » s'adressait.

_*J'ai fixé ces fesses durant combien de temps ?*_

– Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?demanda Harry à Hermione.

Elle adressa un regard noir à Ron avant de lui répondre.

– Elle t'as toujours plus ou moins draguer, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus avec Dean...

– Quoi ! S'écrièrent Ron et Harry en cœur.

– Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?

– Non !

– Eh bien apparemment, Parvati a largué Dean avant-hier.

– Arrête !s'écrièrent les deux garçons.

– Si c'est vrai.

– Cela explique pourquoi elle cherche après Harry, conclu Ron. Elle veut un remplaçant.

– Il va falloir que tu l'arrêtes, dit Hermione à Harry. Si ça continu, elle pourrait semer la zizanie dans ton couple.

_*Et voilà, j'ai regardé les fesses Parvati alors elle parle ouvertement de ce truc. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite.*_

– Oui, dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil craintif vers Ron. Je vais la stopper au plus tôt.

– Pourquoi ne pas révéler à tout le monde que toi et... Ginny...

Elle baissa le son de sa voix pour prononcer le prénom.

– ...sortez ensemble.

– Elle m'a demandé d'attendre qu'elle ai mit ses amis au courant, dévoila Harry.

– Normal, conclu Hermione en acquiesçant.

Ron regarda ses amis tour à tour. Ils parlaient de la situation comme-ci elle était normale. Il chercha quoi rétorquer, mais rien dans ce qui avait été dit pouvait offusquer Ron en dehors du fait que le sujet de la conversation était le couple que formait Harry et Ginny.

– Bon nous avons un entrainement, rappela Ron juste après le dessert.

Il se leva aussitôt imité par Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur la pelouse du stade pour attendre les autres joueurs. Dean arriva le dernier, habituellement Harry lui aurait fait une remarque pour son retard, après tout il était capitaine, mais comme Dean venait d'être largué, Harry préférait sans doute être un peu plus magnanime qu'à l'accoutumé.

Au bout d'une heure d'entrainement, Ron commençait à s'énerver sérieusement, il n'avait pas arrêté la moitié des buts. La présence de Ginny qui tentait de se cacher derrière le bâtiment des vestiaires n'y était peut-être pas pour rien.

– Ben alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?demanda Harry en venant à sa hauteur.

– Tu veux que je t'explique, dit Ron en montrant les vestiaires d'un mouvement de tête.

Il reprit sa position et Harry s'éloigna. Après quelques minutes, Ron eu la quasi certitude que Ginny n'était plus derrière le vestiaire. Son jeu s'améliora aussitôt, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère Hermione qui entrainait Ginny vers les gradins.

_*Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça ?*_

Lorsqu'elles s'assirent côte à côte au milieu des tribunes, Ron resta paralysé, si bien que le souafle passa à trente centimètre de lui sans qu'il eut l'idée de s'arrêter. Il se réveilla lorsque les autres joueurs se mirent à protester.

– C'est juste ta copine qui cherche à sympathiser avec sa belle-sœur, dit Dean en approchant de lui. C'est normal, les filles font ce genre de truc.

– Ouais, approuva vaguement Ron.

Il regarda une dernière fois les deux filles, Hermione rit pendant une seconde.

_*C'est normal, c'est ma sœur, elle veut se rapprocher d'elle c'est normal. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que cela soit la petite amie de Harry. *_

Après le coup de sifflet annonçant la fin de l'entrainement. Ron prit son temps dans les vestiaires, Harry aussi. Les deux garçons semblaient incapable de prendre la décision de sortir. Hermione tenait fermement Ginny par le bras non loin de la sortie du vestiaire.

– Bon... commença Harry. On y va ?

– Oui, dit Ron a regret.

Ils sortirent et aussitôt Hermione trainant Ginny, vint à leur rencontre.

– C'était plutôt un bon entrainement, dit Hermione.

– Oui, renchérit Harry. Globalement c'était pas mal.

Ginny garda la tête dirigée vers Hermione. Ça lui semblait être la seule personne qu'elle pouvait regarder sans crainte.

– Les Gryffondor vont aussi s'entrainer ?demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Ron.

_*Elle veut m'obliger à participer à la conversation ?*_

– Oui, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

– Mais c'est vrai que tu es dans l'équipe des Gryffondor, fit-elle semblant de se rappeler tout en se tournant vers Ginny.

– Oui.

– A quel heure est votre entrainement ?

– Dans une heure et demie sur le terrain, dévoila Ginny.

– Je te mets peut-être en retard ?réalisa soudain la Serpentard.

_*En une heure et demie elle aura plus que le temps. Si maintenant tu prends des pincettes pour la virer on va où ?*_

– Non, il faut simplement que j'aille récupérer mes affaires.

– Alors on te laisse tranquille, annonça Hermione. Ron, vient au va faire une ballade.

Sans avoir lui avoir laissé le temps de répliquer, Hermione prit la main de Ron et l'entraina sur le sentier. Il regarda impuissant, Ginny et Harry rester seuls près des vestiaires.

– C'était pourquoi ça ?demanda Ron méchamment. Pourquoi tu les laisses ensemble ? Pourquoi tu l'as amener ?

Hermione semblait soudain réaliser qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu loin, elle se mordit la lèvre et hésita avant de lui donner une réponse.

– Pour t'habituer en douceur, dévoila-t-elle. On va dans un bosquet ?

_*Si tu crois que tu vas m'amadouer avec ca.*_

Ron hésita quelques instants, mais finalement il poussa Hermione dans le premier bosquet venu. Avant de la rejoindre, Ron vérifia que Harry et Ginny étaient toujours à la même place. Ils n'étaient plus là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux tourtereaux prirent la direction du château. En chemin ils croisèrent Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot.

– Je n'arrive toujours pas a y croire, dit Hannah.

– Je sais, ce qui s'est passé ce matin, c'est juste... ahurissant, mais c'est comme ça.

* * *

_**PDV de Susan Bones, élève de Serdaigle**_

* * *

– Tu es sûre que Justin ne disait pas ça pour nous faire marcher ?

– Il tient l'information d'une préfète de sixième année, expliqua Susan.

_*Comment ça a pu arriver, je... suis sur le cul.*_

Les deux filles restaient silencieuse quelques minutes, assimilant la nouvelle.

– Au fait, dit soudain Susan. Vous vous êtes disputé avec Ernie ?

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?demanda Hannah précipitamment.

– Parce que c'est à peine si je vous ai entendu parler dans la même pièce, pourtant vous restez côte à côte, mais y'a comme un froid on dirait.

– On s'est pas disputé, répondit-elle simplement.

– Si tu le dis.

_*Je me fais probablement des films, qu'est-ce que ces deux-là pourraient bien cacher.*_

– On ferait mieux de se séparer, dit Hannah. On aurait plus de chance de la trouver.

– Tu crois vraiment qu'on va la trouver en larme ?c'est elle qui a rompu avec Justin, c'est bien ce qu'il nous a dit ?

– On ne la pas vue depuis le déjeuner, et juste après elle rompait avec lui, rappela Hannah. Même si c'est elle qui a prit la décision, ça n'a pas du être facile.

– Elle ne doit pas sauter de joie, convint-elle.

– Il va nous falloir de la bierraubeurre, déclara Hannah.

– Des litres et des litres, renchérit Susan.

– On se retrouve au diner ?

Susan acquiesça et repartit vers le château, tandis que son amie finissait d'inspecter le parc.

_*Pauvre Miranda, c'est vraiment dommage que ça n'ai pas collé avec Justin,c'est pas un mec si affreux que ça quand il veut.*_

Susan commença par inspecter le premier étage.

_*Voyons voir, ce couloir est tout le temps vide même pendant les cours, est-ce que ça vaut le coup que je l'inspecte ?En même temps, si Miranda voulait un coin pour être tranquille, c'est l'endroit parfait.*_

Susan entama sa traversée du couloir. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit Ginny Weasley dans l'autre sens. Après quelques secondes, c'est Harry Potter qu'elle croisa, puis Parvati Patil ; tous provenaient de la même direction.

_*Je croyais que personne ne venait ici !*_

Lorsqu'elle bifurqua, c'est Terry Bott armé de sa baguette magique qu'elle rencontra. Il hocha la tête dans sa direction et la dépassa suivant le même chemin que les autres.

_*Mais c'est quoi ce couloir ?*_

Susan reprit sa route lorsqu'elle vit Anthony arriver face à elle.

– Hé !

– Toi aussi !s'écria-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe par ici, pourquoi je croise autant de monde ?

– Je sais pas, répondit Anthony surprit. Personnellement, je suis à la recherche de Terry.

– Je viens de le voir passer, et lui il fait quoi ?

– Il doit chercher Parvati ?

– Elle était avant lui, pourquoi il la cherche ?

– Il a peur qu'elle s'en prenne à Padma.

– D'accord, et Parvati alors ?

– Alors ça j'en ai aucune idée, annonça Anthony avec un sourire. Mais tu tombe bien, je te cherchais aussi.

– Pourquoi ?demanda-t-elle.

– Eh bien voilà... je...

Il hésita, ne sachant trop comment formuler ce qu'il voulait dire

– Oui ?

_*Si tu t'exprimes pas on va avoir du mal à communiquer.*_

– Je me disais que peut-être notre rupture t'avais plus secouée que ce que tu prétends.

Susan recula, pourquoi ressortait-il le sujet maintenant ?

– Je voudrais pas te vexer, mais ça fait un moment que je suis remise.

– Oui, mais... commença Anthony gêné.

– Quoi ?

– Peut-être que ça t'as affecté à un certain niveau. Peut-être que tu ne te rends pas compte que...

– Quoi ?

– Que tu mérites mieux que cette brute de Neville Londubat, lâcha-t-il.

Elle esquissa un sourire, rassurée qu'il soit question de Neville.

– Oh, non ne te tourmente pas, je gère.

– C'est pas de ma faute, au moins ?s'inquiéta Anthony.

– Non, non, promit, tu ne m'as pas traumatisée.

– Bon dans ce cas, je vais...

– Empêcher Terry d'attaquer Parvati Patil, finit Susan.

– Voilà.

Il s'éloigna et laissa son ancienne petite-amie qui put reprendre sa route.

_*Cette école est rempli d'élève complètement barge, il se passe des choses dont personne n'a idée j'en suis persuadée. Qui par exemple a recouvert Seamus Finnigan de morve. Je suis sûre que ce genre de chose n'arrive pas dans les écoles normale. Enfin j'espère. *_

Susan reprit son enquête, Miranda n'était toujours pas apparue, peut-être qu'Hannah l'avait trouvée et qu'elle suppliait qu'une forte dose d'alcool se charge de soigner le chagrin de Miranda au lieu de son épaule qui n'était pas vraiment habituée à recevoir des larmes.

– Hé !

_*Ça doit être mon prénom en fait, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça.*_

Susan fit volte face et tomba nez à nez avec Neville.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ?demanda-t-il.

– Je cherche Miranda, tu ne l'aurais pas vu à tout hasard ?

– Miranda... c'est laquelle celle-là ?

– L'une de mes meilleures amies, elle sort avec Justin.

_*Oups, plus maintenant.*_

– Ah oui, qu'elle est conne ce type matte encore plus de fille que Ron.

– Hé !

– J'aurais peut-être du noter le fait que c'est l'une de tes meilleures amies avant de dire qu'elle est conne ?

_*Quelque chose comme ça. *_

– Exactement.

– À tout hasard, tu n'aurais pas vu Parvati ?demanda Neville pour noyer le poisson.

– Si juste après Harry Potter.

– Ha... elle l'a déjà repéré. Ça t'ennuie si on continu de discuter en allant dans sa direction ?

– Pas si tu m'expliques pourquoi tu cherches cette fille.

Ils prirent le chemin par lequel Susan venait d'arriver.

– Je la cherche pour lui jeter un sortilège d'oubliette.

– Parce que toi tu jettes des sortilèges aux gens comme ça ?reprocha Susan.

– Meuh non, je le fais parce qu'Hermione me l'a demandé.

– Et tu fais tout ce qu'elle te dit ?

– Oui, ce n'est pas une fille qu'il faut contrarier. Mais je le fais aussi parce que c'est pour une bonne raison.

– Patil a vu Hermione Granger rouler une pelle à Harry Potter et il faut l'empêcher de le répéter à Ron Weasley ?suggéra Susan.

– Ça serait marrant de revoir comment la salle commune serait redécorée par ses trois derniers si cela arrivait, mais c'est pas ça. Parvati court après Harry depuis toujours, mais depuis qu'elle a rompu avec Dean...

– Attends ! Dean Thomas et Parvati Patil ont rompu ?s'écria Susan.

– Oui.

– C'est vraiment pas la journée des couples.

– En réalité ils se sont séparé il y a deux jours, quels autres couples se séparé aujourd'hui ?

– Miranda et Justin, lâcha Susan. Mais attend un peu avant d'ébruiter l'affaire, ils pourraient encore se remettre ensemble. Personne ne connait les détails.

– J'attendrais.

– Et donc pour Parvati ?rappela Susan.

– Oui, elle n'est plus en couple et elle s'est mit en tête de chasser Harry. Le problème c'est quel est envahissante. Hermione craint que sa présence perturbe tellement notre capitaine que ça soit gênant pour le match. Alors moi, Hermione et Ron, on essaye de la trouver pour lui faire oublier qu'elle chasse du Harry au moins pour la journée.

– Et Harry n'a pas pensé à lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle ?

– Ça serait plus simple, convint Neville avec réflexion. Mais je pense que la solution d'Hermione est plus intéressante.

– Plus bizarre, corrigea Susan.

– Si tu veux.

Il se stoppa au milieu du couloir, Susan l'imita par réflexe. Neville l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et reprit la marche.

– Je dois tenir mon quota, expliqua-t-il.

– Et la nuit avec qui tu tiens ton quota ?

– Avec une ancienne poupée vaudou de toi, dit-il. J'ai eu du mal à enlever les épingles.

Susan esquissa un sourire.

– Tant que tu es de bonne humeur, j'ai une petite question, dit Neville brusquement gêné.

_*Je lui ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas faire la chose tout de suite. _

_Non, il culpabilise, c'est n'est pas ça. *_

Elle prit une forte inspiration et acquiesça.

– As-tu des affinités particulière avec les Gryffondor ?demanda-t-il.

– Pas plus qu'avec les Poufsouffle, même moins.

– Donc s'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose de malencontreux...

– Stop, je ne veux rien savoir, ne te fais pas virer c'est tout ce qui compte, supplia Susan.

– T'inquiète pas, avec Seamus ont a calculé que si on se fait prendre on perdra la moitié des points de Serpentard et on devra peut-être venir durant l'été pour finir nos retenues. Mais on ne sera pas être virés.

_*Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ?non je ne veux pas le savoir...*_

Ils arrivèrent à un croisement, se stoppèrent et observèrent chaque côtés. Parvati ouvrait la porte d'une salle de classe vide et la refermait sans se rendre compte que deux élèves l'observaient.

– Je m'en vais maintenant, si ça te dérange pas, annonça Susan. Je ne veux pas être mêlée à ça.

Elle se tourna vers Neville pour quémander un baiser, il se pencha aussitôt.

_*Voilà, ça y est... _

_on peut arrêter maintenant..._

_et ça dure et ça dure..._

_ça dure encore... _

_si ça c'est pas de la passion..._

_fini?..._

_ah non..._

_oui oui, moi aussi j'aime quand tu me mordilles la lèvre. C'est bon ?_

_Ah bah toujours pas... _

_il est gentil mais ses baisers sont interminables..._

_En plus il hésite à me toucher et à chaque fois qu'il commence, il va trop loin._

_Ah ! Attention on dirait que... _

_Non plus... _

_Est-ce que j'ai du baume pour lèvre sur moi en plus ?*_

Brusquement Neville se détacha.

– Je file ou elle va disparaître, dit-il en faisant aussitôt volte face.

_*Parce que toi tu coupes un baiser comme ça, d'un coup sec ? Et bah...et bah... c'est pas bien. J'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer... non je suis pas sarcastique, pourquoi ?*_

Susan mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa quête. Au final elle n'avait pas inspecté grand chose du château. Elle était toujours resté à proximité de ce couloir. Elle décida de contrôler le premier étage en passant par le hall. C'est à cet endroit qu'elle croisa Drago et Luna main dans la main.

_*Oh bon sang c'est pas vrai ! Mais alors ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin est vrai ! Ils se sont vraiment embrassé !*_

* * *

_**PDV de Drago Malefoy, élève de Gryffondor**_

* * *

Drago repensa à ce qui c'était passé ce matin. Sans réfléchir il avait embrassé Luna en public et visiblement toute l'école était déjà au courant.

– Pourquoi est-ce que le fait que l'on se soit embrassé dans la salle commune ce matin intéresse tant de monde, ça n'affecte pas leur vie ?

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça les intéresse autant ?demanda Drago.

– Toutes les personnes que l'ont rencontrent nous regarde étrangement. Lisa et Mandy de septième année sont venues me demander des détails intimes de notre relation.

– Wowowoh quoi ?

– Toutes les personnes...

– Pas ça, tu as parlé de notre relation a Lisa Turpin et Mandy Brockehurt ?

– Oui, il ne fallait pas ?s'inquiéta Luna.

– Non enfin si, c'est juste qu'elles ne sont pas vraiment comme Ginny, ce sont des ragoteuses, elles ne retiennent que ce qui les intéresse.

– Ne t'inquiète pas a ce sujet, Ginny m'a briffé.

– Pardon ?

– On s'est embrassé pour la première fois dans le parc alors que le soleil se couchait et à la base on faisait juste une ballade entre amis. Depuis on ne s'est pas lâché.

– Notre premier baiser était bien aussi, râla Drago.

– C'est ce que j'ai dit à Ginny, mais elle s'est dit que certaine personne pouvaient mal interpréter le fait que je portais une mini jupe, un décolleté sans soutien gorge que tu avais retirer ta veste pour me couvrir les jambes et que tu t'apprêtais a enlevé ton pantalon pour cacher mes seins.

Drago manqua une marche de l'escalier qu'il montait et tomba en avant.

_*C'était un premier baiser si... peu romantique ? Et... elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge ?*_

– Ça va ?demanda Luna soucieuse.

– Oui, répondit Drago en se redressant.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, même si notre première baiser n'était pas hyper romantique.

*_Elle a encore lu dans ma tête.*_

– J'ai ressenti plein de chose, raconta Luna. Et depuis on a eu plusieurs baisers très romantique, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que tu veux qu'on aille au sommet de la tour d'astronomie ?

– Par ressenti plein de chose... reprit Drago qui n'avait retenu que ça.

– J'ai tout détaillé à Ginny. Je crois qu'elle ne s'en remettra jamais d'ailleurs. D'après elle, j'étais émoustillée. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les chatouillis au niveau de....

– Wwwwwwwwwooooooohhhh, j'ai compris, coupa-t-il.

– Nos baisers suivants étaient très appréciable, mais je n'ai plus eu de chatouillis comme la première fois.

_*Tcho ! Et vlan prend ça dans ta gueule Drago !*_

– Je pense qu'il falloir que tu répètes cette phrase à Ginny, dit-il. Elle t'expliquera deux trois trucs sur la fierté masculine.

– Je t'ai vexé ?

– Un chouia, dit-il. Mais ce n'est que pour des baisers donc ça va, c'est quand ce sera autre chose que ce sera compliqué.

Rapidement ils cessèrent de parler, ils n'arrêtaient pas de monter des escaliers et commencèrent à souffler avec peine.

_*J'espère que la place n'est pas déjà prise, j'ai moyennement envie de faire demi-tour.*_

Les craintes de Drago se révélaient inexacte, la tour d'astronomie était vide.

– Je reprends mon souffle, dit Luna. Et après on s'embrasse.

_*Plus de chatouillis, hein ?*_

Drago retourna Luna et la colla vivement contre le mur derrière elle. Sans lui donner le temps de réaliser, il l'embrassa avec frénésie. Il plaça ses mains vers ses reins sans cesser de la caresser doucement. L'une de ses mains changea de direction, il lui frôla le ventre sans oser monter plus haut. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la relâcha.

– Tu ne m'as pas entendu quand je t'ai dit que je reprenais mon souffle ?

_*Raté. *_

– En tout cas, les chatouillis sont encore plus fort que la première fois.

_*Ou pas.*_

Drago s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire et la ferme intention de recommencer lorsqu'il reçu quelque chose derrière la tête. Sonné, il se frotta la tête, tandis que Luna ramassait le petit bout bois qui l'avait heurté. Un message y était accroché, elle le déroula et lu.

– « Lâche ta dulcinée, une équipe de Quidditch attend son capitaine », lu-t-elle. Et c'est signé Ginny.

– L'entrainement ! Se souvint Drago en se frappant le front.

Il se précipita vers la porte et se stoppa avant de la franchir. Il revint légèrement en arrière et embrassa rapidement sa dulcinée.

– On se revoit ce soir ?

– Bien sûr, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Drago fonça vers le stade de Quidditch sans arriver à enlever de sa tête ce que Luna avait dit : les chatouillis étaient revenus.


	58. Chapitre 58 : La belle et le Bête

Note de l'auteur : Vous vous souvenez du « Diramor » ?l'un des sortilèges que les élèves étudiaient en binôme. Ce sortilège permettait de voir ce que la personne soumise au sort souhaitait. Qui se rappelle ce que Pansy avait eut comme vision ? Parce que c'est maintenant que ça va vraiment servir.

**Chapitre 58 : La belle et le bête**

* * *

_**PDV de Harry Potter, élève de Serpentard**_

* * *

Zacharias Smith heurta légèrement Harry et s'excusa avec un vague signe de la main.

_*Mais t'as envie de mourir toi ! Tu sais qui tu viens de heurter ?*_

Harry ouvrit la bouche prêt à faire découvrir l'étendue de son vocabulaire fleuri lorsqu'il se souvint que Ginny ne devait pas être très loin.

_*Elle m'avait donné rendez-vous dans la troisième salle à droite ou à gauche ?*_

Dans le doute, il choisit d'ouvrir les deux pièces, lorsqu'il aperçut Parvati qui arrivait dans sa direction.

_*Disparaitre vite !*_

Il poussa la première porte qu'il vit, il s'engouffra dans la pièce avant de refermer le battant en vitesse. Il s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la serrure et observa le couloir. Il vit alors Pansy Parkinson passer devant la porte au semi pas de course, Parvati la suivait de près.

– Tu fuis qui ?demanda une voix derrière Harry.

Effrayé, il se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec Zacharias Smith.

_*'foiré. M'a fait peur !*_

– Et toi tu fuis qui ?demanda Harry en reprenant rapidement contenance.

– Personne.

– Donc tu es seul dans une pièce vide parce que... , suggéra Harry.

– Et toi ?reprit Zac. T'as un rendez-vous c'est pour ça que tu es là?

– Exactement, dit-il.

– Avec qui Ginny Weasley ?

_*Comment il... *_

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, répondit le Serpentard d'un ton faussement dégagé.

– Je t'ai dit que c'était Luna que j'attendais, dit une voix dans l'ombre.

_*Ginny ?*_

Elle était dans le fond de la pièce, caché par la pénombre.

– Je sais, reprit Zac. Je disais ça parce que je trouvais ça un peu gros qu'il ait aussi un rendez-vous alors que j'ai vu Parvati Patil trainer dans le coin.

_*Mais ta gueule ! En plus pourquoi tu parles de Parvati ? Y'avait aussi l'autre cruche dans le couloir. À moins que justement...*_

– Et Pansy Parkinson faisait quoi dans le coin ?demanda Harry féroce.

Zacharias lui lança un regard noir, il passa devant lui, la tête haute et sortit de la pièce après s'être assuré que la voie était libre.

_*Quoi c'était vraiment toi qu'elle cherchait ?*_

– C'était ici qu'on avait rendez-vous ?demanda Harry en se rapprochant de sa chérie.

– Oui, deuxième porte à droite, rappela Ginny. Parvati te court après ?

_*Merde... un mensonge... un mensonge....*_

– Je me disais bien qu'elle était souvent dans les parages ces derniers temps, reprit Ginny. D'après les rumeurs elle a rompu avec Dean Thomas. Je me suis dit que peut-être...

– Je n'ai rien fait pour ça, se défendit aussitôt Harry. Elle est venue toute seule. J'ai même demandé à Hermione de la faire fuir, tu peux l'interroger.

– Elle m'a déjà parlé de ça, dit Ginny.

– Pardon ?

– Pas directement, expliqua-t-elle. Mais quand on était dans les tribunes hier elle m'a fait deux trois allusions que je ne comprends que maintenant.

_*Flûte, j'avais espéré que leur discussion aurait tourné autour de la taille de leurs soutiens-gorges respectifs.*_

– Donc tu sais que je n'ai rien fait ?

– Je ne sais pas trop, tenta Ginny avec un sourire.

_*Mais j'ai rien fait, promis ! Pour une fois en plus !*_

– Hermione m'a suggéré de te faire croire que je te croyais coupable de quelque chose pour te manipuler, avoua la Gryffondor.

_*Ron, mon ami je te plains, ta copine est une dangereuse manipulatrice.*_

– Garce, souffla Harry.

– Elle n'a pas tort, depuis que tout le monde connait l'identité du petit-ami de Luna. Je n'ai plus aucun argument pour te torturer.

– Ça !s'écria Harry. Tu aurais pu me le dire, parce qu'à la réflexion c'était flagrant. Ils étaient amis à la base.

– Si c'était si évident, tu n'avais qu'à deviner.

– Tu t'amusais tellement à me faire souffrir en me laissant dans l'ignorance, dit-il avec un sourire.

– Oui, accorda Ginny. C'est vrai que je m'amusais bien. Mais par contre pour Parvati, je suis sûre que tu lui as fait des avances.

– Raté, dit-il. Ça ne prend pas, je suis innocent et tu le sais.

– Fait au moins semblant, râla Ginny. Comme ça si je te dis que j'ai faim tu courras dans les cuisines me chercher quelque chose à grignoter.

– À condition que tu fasses une crise de jalousie, déclara-t-il. Parce que ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger que Parvati drague ton copain.

– Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?demanda-t-elle. C'est plutôt marrant de t'imaginer en train de fuir devant elle.

– Pff.

_*Même pas drôle.*_

– Comment s'est passé ton entrainement ?demanda Ginny.

– Tu fais parti de l'équipe adverse, est-ce que tu es sûre que c'est raisonnable de ma part de te dévoiler ce genre d'information.

– De toute façon, je vais te faire parler.

Elle agrippa Harry au cou pour le forcer à se pencher et l'embrassa.

– Ça s'est bien passé, dit Harry lorsqu'elle la lâcha. Ron joue mieux et Dean est catastrophique.

– Tu vois que je te fais parler, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je vais pouvoir colporter ces informations à mon capitaine.

– Hé ! Malefoy n'a pas besoin de le savoir !râla Harry.

– Bon d'accord, je ne dirais rien, de toute façon on n'a pas besoin de ces informations pour gagner.

– On va gagner !riposta Harry.

_*Ou pas, Ron est vraiment énervant et Dean est bon à rien.*_

– Il faut que j'aille à l'entrainement, déclara Ginny après un coup d'œil à sa montre.

– Je t'accompagne je vais vous espionner.

Ginny récupéra les affaires qu'elle avait dissimulées dans un coin. Harry mit sa main dans celle de sa copine et tous les deux avancèrent vers la sortie.

– Je vais mettre ma cape, dit-il. Je serais juste derrière toi.

– D'accord, mais promet moi de partir après les échauffements, demanda-t-elle.

– Oui bien sûr, mentit Harry.

_*Je vais assister à tout l'entrainement, je veux cette victoire.*_

Il suivi Ginny hors du château, elle avançait vers les vestiaires, Harry sur les talons. En chemin, ils croisèrent Drago et Luna qui revenaient du parc.

– On a un entrainement, tu te rappelles, dit Ginny à son capitaine.

– Je sais, je n'aurais pas oublié. Mes affaires sont au vestiaire.

– Hier on a poireauté pendant une demi-heure avant que tu te souviennes de ton poste.

– On était en train de s'embrasser, dévoila Luna. De façon... comment tu dis déjà...

– Je ne suis pas sûre que... commença Ginny avec précipitation.

– Chaud les marrons ! S'écria Luna.

– Chaud les marrons, répéta Drago surprit.

– C'est une expression à Ginny, dévoila la Poufsouffle.

– Chaud les marrons, répéta Drago en se tournant vers Ginny.

– Ben quoi ! Dit-elle en cachant les rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues.

_*Chaud les marrons ?Ça veut dire que c'est hot ?Vu que je suis son mec, je devrais plutôt être rassuré qu'elle utilise ce genre d'expression, mais va savoir pourquoi... je trouve ça gênant qu'elle en parle avec Loufoca.*_

– Chaud les marrons, répéta Drago avec un sourire sadique.

– Oui bon ça va maintenant, râla Ginny.

– Au fait, vous avez parlé toutes les deux depuis hier, demanda Drago.

– Oui, coupa Ginny. J'ai dévoilé à Luna certains détails sur les hommes.

_*Certains détails sur les hommes ? Genre quoi ils ont une bistouquette ?*_

– Tu embrasses très bien, annonça brusquement Luna en se tournant vers Drago.

– Merci, répondit ce dernier gêné.

_*Cette fille est folle ? Mais oui, elle est folle.*_

– Tu vas regarder l'entrainement ?demanda Ginny en dissimulant un sourire.

– Oui, répondit Luna. Comme ça on sera deux.

Drago regarda vers les gradins pour trouver qui était cette seconde personne.

– Deux ?dit Ginny d'une voix aiguë.

_*Panique pas, elle ne peut pas avoir deviné que je suis là.*_

– Je ferais en sorte que la seconde personne n'assiste pas aux parties les plus intéressantes de l'entrainement, murmura Luna à l'oreille de Ginny.

– Qu'est-ce que vous racontez toutes les deux ? demanda Drago qui n'avait pas entendu.

– Je demandais à Ginny s'il n'était pas trop tôt pour te faire un nouveau compliment.

Drago rit doucement.

_*Haha que c'est drôle connard. Bordel comment cette folle fait pour me voir ? Je suis invisible !*_

– Tu devrais partir devant avec Ginny, suggéra Luna. Comme ça je pourrais regarder tes fesses.

Drago afficha une mine surprise.

– J'aurais peut-être dû te donner un peu plus de détail hier, commença Ginny. On devrait se revoit ce soir Luna.

La Poufsouffle acquiesça et regarda les deux Gryffondors avancer seuls sur le sentier. Harry s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsque Luna se racla la gorge.

– Attend, murmura-t-elle.

Harry attendit que les Gryffondor soient un peu plus loin pour s'adresser à la Poufsouffle.

– Comment sais-tu que je suis là ?demanda-t-il.

– Ginny à la voix plus douce quand tu es là.

– Ah tu as remarqué toi aussi ?demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

– Oui. Ma relation avec Drago t'a vraiment autant surpris ?

_*Ou comment changer radicalement de sujet.*_

– Oui, répondit Harry. Enfin non, c'était logique mais,Ginny a brouillé les pistes.

Ils rejoignirent les gradins côte à côte.

– Vous parlez de moi avec Ginny ?

– Oui, tout le temps, répondit-elle. Même si en ce moment, elle me parle surtout de Hermione.

_*Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, en ce moment elle est gentille avec Ginny.*_

– Hermione veut intégrer Ginny a notre groupe, raconta Harry. Elle n'a que des bonnes intentions.

– Évidement, confirma Luna. Cette fille ne veut que du bien aux gens qu'elle aime. Toi et Ron en faite parti, vu que tous les deux vous tenez à Ginny, c'est logique qu'Hermione tente de l'insérer dans votre groupe.

_*C'est QFD.*_

– Et elle aime beaucoup de gens Hermione ?

_*T'en qu'à faire, autant lui demander des armes contre mademoiselle je-sais-tout.*_

– Non, elle est très exclusive, pas comme toi.

– Parce que moi j'aime beaucoup de monde ?s'étonna Harry.

– Bien sûr, même moi tu commences à bien m'apprécier et pas seulement parce que je suis une amie de Ginny.

– Si tu le dis, répondit-il avec un sourire.

_*Tu es définitivement folle.*_

– Et toi tu aimes beaucoup de monde ?demanda Harry.

– Énormément. D'ailleurs...

Son regard se figea derrière Harry. Il suivi son regard et vit Zacharias Smith qui se cachait. Un peu plus loin on apercevait Pansy Parkinson.

_*Mais alors elle le suit vraiment ?*_

* * *

_**PDV de Luna Lovegood, élève de Poufsouffle**_

* * *

_*Mais pourquoi fuit-il ? Il n'a pas comprit ce qu'elle veut ?*_

Luna détourna son regard du Serdaigle qui fonçait vers le château et revint vers le Harry invisible.

– D'ailleurs, je suis en train d'apercevoir l'un de mes amis les plus distrayant, confia Luna.

Harry afficha une mine étonnée mais il ne put poser aucune question car, déjà Luna reprenait la parole.

– À partir de maintenant l'entrainement va devenir plus intéressant, dit-elle. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu vois ça.

_*Même si tu en rêves probablement. Tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser que si tu triches, Ginny risquerait de ne pas te le pardonner.*_

Harry la suivi à contre-cœur. Un peu avant d'entrer dans le château, il s'éloigna vers un bosquet où il retira sa cape.

– Tu comptes faire quoi de ta journée maintenant ?demanda Luna.

– Rien de particulier, je vais rester avec les joueurs pour les détendre.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que le match de la finale se déroulera demain, rappela Harry.

– Ah oui c'est vrai, il s'est passé tellement de choses que j'en ai oublié certaines.

– Gryffondor contre Serpentard, dit Harry perdu dans ses pensées. Une belle affiche.

– Dommage que Ginny ne soit pas attrapeuse de l'équipe adverse, dit Luna. Ça m'aurait beaucoup amusé de te voir te torturer.

Harry ria doucement tandis qu'un groupe d'élèves les regardait avec surprise.

– Ben quoi ! Lança Harry dans leur direction.

Ils détournèrent aussitôt le regard.

– Je ferais bien de filer, dit Luna. Les gens parlent suffisamment sur moi, pas la peine de leur donner un motif supplémentaire.

_*Je sors déjà avec une divinité, alors si je me mets à faire rire une autre, les gens vont croire n'importe quoi.*_

Harry acquiesça et la jeune fille s'éloigna vers l'escalier qui menait à la tour des Serdaigle.

_*Je ne suis pas sûre que chercher l'unique divinité des Serdaigle arrangera mon problème.*_

Luna continua tout de même son chemin. Elle arpenta les couloirs autour de la salle commune des Serdaigle.

_*Où peut-il bien se cacher ? Peut-être est-il entré dans la salle commune. Non, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie de la voir, même si c'est à travers le trou de serrure d'une porte.*_

Les convictions de Luna se révélèrent exactes elle trouva Zac caché dans un placard à balai. Elle entrouvrit la porte et tomba sur un Zac surprit de trouver Luna.

– Pansy n'est pas dans le couloir, dévoila Luna.

Zac se releva lentement en évitant le regard de la jeune fille.

– Elle n'arrête pas de me suivre, révéla le garçon.

– Tu as pensé à lui parler ?

– Pourquoi faire ?demanda Zac. Elle veut surement s'excuser de m'avoir jeté ou quelque chose du genre.

– Non, contredit Luna. Elle s'est déjà excusé et elle s'est déjà fait jeter, elle se doute que tu ne voudrais pas d'excuses supplémentaires.

– Alors quoi ?demanda Zac. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?

– Tu ne pourras le savoir que si tu lui parle.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule et referma la porte du placard à balai.

_*Et maintenant filer avant qu'il ait le temps de penser à autre chose. *_

Luna longea le couloir lorsque Pansy apparue face à elle.

_*Ça m'étonnerait que Zac ai eu le temps de cogiter complètement. Il va la laisser passer. Tant pis, ça sera pour la prochaine fois.*_

* * *

_**PDV de Pansy Parkinson, élève de Gryffondor**_

* * *

Pansy échangea un sourire avec Luna.

*_Je ne te connais pas assez pour me forcer à te parler et j'ai autre chose à faire.*_

Pansy pouvait se rassurer, Luna ne semblait pas spécialement disposer à lui tenir le crachoir.

_* Zac où es-tu ?je vais finir par croire qu'il me fuit !*_

Pansy reprit ses recherches, elle parcourut chaque recoin autour de la salle commune des Serdaigle avant de changer de direction.

_*Je vais essayer les cachots en passant par le hall, je l'y verrais peut-être.*_

Au bout de quelques minutes, Pansy se retrouva en haut de l'escalier principal. Elle examina les élèves en bas des marches. Zac ne s'y trouvait pas. En revanche, Ernie MacMillan, Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot franchissaient à l'instant la grande porte, Ernie semblait parler à quelqu'un que Pansy ne pouvait voir.

_*Zac !Je suis sûre que c'est lui, mon instinct ne me trompe jamais !*_

Elle dévala les premières marches à toutes vitesse, elle ne devait surtout pas les perdre de vue. À mi-escalier, elle loupa une marche, la balustrade était trop loin, elle bascula sur le côté. Tandis qu'elle tombait lourdement dans les escaliers, une pensée traversa son esprit.

_* J'ai perdu ma chaussure !* _

Elle atterrit lourdement sur la dernière marche.

– Ça va ?demanda Lisa Turpin en se rapprochant. Rien de cassé ?

– Non, répondit Pansy en s'agenouillant. J'ai juste les fesses en compote.

– Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie, suggéra Mandy Brockehurt. On peut t'accompagner.

_*Je dois voir le groupe de Serdaigle.*_

– Non merci ça ira, répondit Pansy. C'est très...

La grande porte était ouverte et Pansy pouvait parfaitement voir qui accompagnait les trois Serdaigle, c'est Justin- Finch Fletcher.

_*Ça veut dire que je me suis écroulée pour rien ?*_

– Très gentil, reprit Pansy. Je vais juste aller dans ma salle commune.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent. Pansy s'assit sur la dernière marche.

_*J'ai vraiment les fesses explosées.*_

Elle regarda ses pieds et se souvint que l'une de ses chaussures avait volé dans les airs. Sans se lever, elle regarda autour d'elle lorsqu'elle vit une paire de jambe descendre les escaliers juste auprès d'elle.

_*Y'a plein de place, pourquoi tu me colles toi !*_

Pansy redressa la tête et se leva aussitôt.

_*Zac !*_

Le jeune Serdaigle tenait la chaussure de Pansy entre les mains.

– Tu t'es fait mal ? Demanda-t-il.

– Non, répondit Pansy. Ça va.

_*Surtout ne pas parler de mes fesses, surtout ne pas parler de mes fesses.*_

– Mes fesses ont amortie la chute, raconta Pansy.

_*Non mais quelle conne !*_

– Tu as voulu jouer à Cendrillon, dit Zac en désignant la chaussure.

– J'ai toujours adoré ça, répondit Pansy. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé de garçon pour jouer le prince.

_*Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, il va croire que... et c'est vraiment pas le genre de garçon qui fait un truc aussi hallucinant que remettre un escarpin à une fille en bas d'un grand escalier majestueux devant plein de gens. Non c'est pas le genre.*_

Zac lui adressa un petit sourire et regarda la chaussure. Puis soudain il s'agenouilla.

_*Oh pu##in ! Oh pu##in !*_

Il plaça l'escarpin à côté du pied nu de Pansy et attendit quelques secondes que l'information remonte au cerveau de la Gryffondor. Enfin, elle leva son pied et vit Zac la rechausser.

_*J'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas !*_

Zac se redressa lentement.

– Merci, dit Pansy ahurie.

Il acquiesça silencieusement et fit demi-tour.

– Attend ! Arrêta Pansy. Je voulais justement te parler d'une chose !

* * *

_**PDV de Zacharias Smith, élève de Serdaigle**_

* * *

_*Je fais quoi ? Je me casse ? Non maintenant c'est trop tard. De toute façon je ne peux pas passer mon temps à la fuir. Et puis vu ce que Luna a dit.*_

– Quoi ?demanda Zac.

– Et bien... commença Pansy avec peine. Je me disais que peut-être...

_*Que peut-être tu ne m'avais pas suffisamment humilié et que t'en rajouterait bien une couche. *_

– Que peut-être... reprit Pansy maladroite.

_*Que peut-être personne n'était au courant de toute l'histoire et qu'on ferait bien de mettre un tableau d'affichage pour prévenir que Pansy Parkinson a jeté Zacharias Smith.*_

– Merci, pour la chaussure, dit-elle brutalement. C'est vraiment très gentil de me l'avoir apporté.

_*Ouais ouais, je suis trop gentil de toute façon. Et puis j'avoue j'ai un peu balisé de la voir tomber. C'est vrai, ces seules qualités c'est d'être hyper canon, si elle s'abime, elle n'a plus rien. Je compatis.*_

– De rien, dit-il. C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

– Non, dit-elle. Je voulais aussi...

Elle s'arrêta paralysée.

– Oui ?

– Enfin tu te doutes de quoi je veux parler, dit Pansy.

_*Oh oui, je ne sais que trop bien.*_

– Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir envoyer boulé, après tout ce n'était que justice.

Pansy fit bouger frénétiquement sa tête de gauche à droite.

– Non, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas te dire ça... je voulais te demander si tu serais d'accord pour que tous les deux on fasse une ballade dans le parc.

_*Oh.*_

– Oh ! S'exclama Zac.

– Ou autre chose, ajouta précipitamment Pansy. Je me disais simplement qu'on pourrait faire des choses ensemble pour envisager de... se voir encore plus souvent.

_*Elle veut un rancart !*_

– Eh bien... commença Zac devenant hésitant à son tour.

_*Je réponds quoi ?*_

– Ce n'est pas une situation facile, dit-il en gonflant le torse.

_*J'ai l'impression que ces derniers temps j'ai perdu un peu de mon assurance légendaire. C'est comme-ci tout me revenait d'un coup. *_

– Rends-toi compte, continua-t-il. Il y a d'abord eu cette petite histoire au Luxor et où par la suite tu m'as assuré que tu étais d'accord avec moi sur le fait que ce n'était que pour une soirée. Et quelques temps plus tard tu m'as avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi. Et encore plus tard, je t'ai proposé une sortie et tu as refusé. Ce n'est pas une situation facile.

_*C'est vrai, surtout que je pourrais avoir n'importe quelle fille ici.*_

– Je sais, dit Pansy. J'ai pas été très maligne, j'étais persuadée de prendre la bonne décision à l'époque. À toi d'être plus malin que moi.

Elle afficha une expression inquiète et semblait suspendu aux lèvres de Zac.

_*Dilemme. Que faire ? Elle m'a rembarré et m'a humilié. Moi ! En même temps, je dois reconnaître que je suis un peu attaché à elle. J'ai vraiment paniqué quand je l'ai vu tomber, je le reconnais. *_

– Une ballade n'engage à rien ! Annonça Zac.

Pansy souffla à plusieurs reprises avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

_*Elle a raison sur un point, l'un de nous doit être plus malin que l'autre.*_

– Oui, dit-elle. Ça n'engage à rien.

Ils avancèrent vers la grande porte en échangeant des sourires niais. Ils marchèrent sur le sentier en meublant avec peine la conversation. Heureusement, ils ne leur fallurent que quelques minutes pour trouver un banc à l'abri d'un bosquet. À peine dix minutes avant le début officiel de leur rencart Zac et Pansy s'embrassaient goulument et formait officiellement un couple.

Note de l'auteur : désolé vous allez avoir droit au quart d'heure militant. Il existe une forme de racisme anti-roux qui se développe de plus en plus par le biais de groupe Facebook. Alors je sais, certains d'entre vous font peut-être parti de ces groupes sans autre intention que de se marrer. Le problème c'est que certaines personnes interprètent ces groupes d'une autre manière. Au Canada l'un de ses groupes a même amené à l'agression de plusieurs roux. La police canadienne a été forcé de déclarer ses agressions comme « crime de haine ». Pour éviter que le phénomène ne prenne de l'ampleur et le tuer dans l'œuf ; je me permets de vous suggérer (après c'est vous qui voyez, mais en tant que rousse je connais bien le problème) de ne pas participer à ces groupes, en attendant que les modérateurs les suppriment (ce qu'ils font, mais pas encore assez vite). Et si vous êtes motivé à participer à un groupe opposé. En voici un né de la colère de ma sœur :

h**.?ref=home#?gid=277040282829&ref=nf

Sinon le prochain chapitre est presque prêt, ce sera l'un des derniers alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En voici la bande annonce.

a href=".fr/go/images/divers/chapitre-59-entier,.html" alt="Hébergé par "img src="." border="0" /a


	59. Chapitre 59 : Le match vu par les filles

**Chapitre 59 : Le match vu par les filles**

* * *

_**PDV de Ginny Weasley, élève de Gryffondor**_

* * *

Ginny examina le terrain de Quidditch où se déroulerai dans quelques heures le match final de l'année. Elle sentit une boule s'installer et grossir dans son estomac au et à mesure que la journée avançait.

– Pourquoi tu veux qu'il y ai un piège ?demanda-t-elle.

– Parce qu'on joue contre les Serpentard, rappela Drago. Le grand match de la finale. Celui de la dernière année de Harry Potter. Il va absolument vouloir gagner.

Les deux Gryffondors arpentaient les gradins, ils venaient de contrôler les vestiaires et la pelouse sans découvrir quoique ce soit d'anormal.

– Pas au point de miner le terrain, tenta Ginny.

Il se tourna vers elle, un brin exaspéré.

– Tu as déjà oublié notre dernier match? Demanda-t-il.

Ginny se souvint alors des cris et du faux dragon qui avait semé la panique pendant que l'équipe de Harry marquait but sur but.

_*Sauf que maintenant, leur capitaine est mon petit-ami, ils ne feront rien contre nous. Du moins, je l'espère.*_

– Tu sais, tenta-t-elle. Je ne pense pas qu'ils feront quoique ce soit.

– C'est quoi ça ? S'écria Drago en se précipitant vers une vieille chaussure.

Il s'approcha avec précaution, brandissant sa baguette.

– Si tu crois que parce que Hermione Granger essaye de t'insérer dans leur trio de fou, ils se priveront de tricher, tu te trompes.

Il propulsa la chaussure au loin.

– Je crois qu'elle appartenait à Luna, mentit Ginny. Elle la cherchait depuis longtemps.

– Arrête ! S'exclama Drago en plongeant son regard vers la forêt interdite où il avait envoyé la chaussure.

Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour remarquer l'air narquois de la jeune fille.

– Revenons en au fait veux-tu, dit-il en guettant à nouveau les gradins.

_*On se la joue « en direct du 19ème siècle » ?*_

– Plait-il, répondit-elle pompeuse.

– Je crois que si Hermione Granger insiste autant pour devenir amie avec toi.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que... coupa Ginny.

– On l'a vu !coupa à son tour Drago. Et ça nous inquiète.

– Qui ça, on ?

– Moi et... Pansy ?

Son regard se figea devant lui. Ginny serra sa baguette et suivi son regard. Pansy était réellement là, mais accompagnée par Zacharias Smith.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle donne la main à ce bellâtre sans intérêt ?demanda Drago à voix basse.

– J'en sais rien, répondit Ginny tout aussi surprise.

_*Ils ne sortent quand même pas ensemble ?*_

Les deux tourtereaux se rapprochèrent d'eux.

– Hé ! S'écria Pansy radieuse. Pas trop stressés ?

– Non, répondit Ginny. On va les écraser !

– Pas sûr, contesta Zac. Harry Potter semble au meilleur de sa forme.

_*Vraiment ?alors je n'aurais peut-être pas dû l'embrasser comme ça, ce matin.*_

– Mais non, ils vont les écraser, le contredit Pansy avec un large sourire.

Zac haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Drago.

– Dean Thomas joue très mal en revanche, lui confia-t-il.

Drago semblait encore abasourdi, Pansy et Zac se tenaient toujours la main.

– Je sais, confirma-til. Mais merci du tuyau.

_*Comment ça tu sais ?moi je le sais parce que j'ai torturé le capitaine adverse, mais toi ? À qui tu as roulé une pelle que je prévienne Luna de ton infidélité ?*_

– Comment tu sais ?demanda Ginny.

– Je suis capitaine, rappela Drago. Je dois parfois faire certaine chose...

_*Oh my god ! Il a vraiment roulé une pelle à un autre joueur !*_

– Il les a espionné, répondit Zac à sa place.

– Oh Drago !lamenta Pansy. Ce n'est pas honnête. Même si eux l'ont probablement fait.

– Tous les capitaines le font, coupa Zac. Même moi, comment tu crois que j'ai réussi à faire gagner le match à mon équipe. J'avais remarqué que Anthony Goldstein devenait plus performant lorsqu'il entendait Terry Bott lui crier des encouragements. Alors, je me suis débrouillé pour placer Bott dans les dernières tribunes. À l'époque je ne comprenais pas ce que cela signifiait.

– Un peu trop manipulateur peut-être, déclara Drago avec un ton mauvais.

– Faut ce qui faut.

– Ouais, répondit-il sceptique. Au fait... on...

Il hésita cherchant ses mots, ses yeux ne cessaient d'aller vers les deux mains enlacées.

– Drago aimerait savoir si vous êtes ensemble, continua Ginny à sa place.

_*Et moi aussi par la même occasion.*_

– Eh bien... commença Pansy en se tournant vers Zacharias. Je crois qu'on peut dire oui même si c'est tout récent.

– Oui, renchérit Zacharias.

Pansy afficha un large sourire.

_*Au moins elle a récupéré sa « Pansy Attitude ».*_

Drago poussa un râle.

– Ça te dérange ?provoqua Zacharias.

– Non, s'écria Pansy effrayée.

– Ça dépend, tu lui as déjà fait du mal une fois, rappela Drago.

– C'était différent, expliqua Zacharias. Et puis Pansy m'a aussi blessé, nous sommes à égalité.

– Tu veux peut-être reprendre l'avantage Zacharias ?suggéra Drago avec méchanceté.

– Arrête, ordonna Ginny.

Elle se tourna vers son capitaine et lui fit les gros yeux.

– T'es aveugle ou bien ?lui murmura-t-elle.

_*Pansy est redevenue elle-même !*_

– J'ai bien vu, dit-il d'une voix normale.

Il se racla la gorge, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit avec lenteur.

– D'accord Smith, dit-il. On va faire un effort, je vais oublier ce que tu as fait à Pansy. Mais si jamais j'apprends qu'elle a versé une larme, une seule larme par ta faute, je te trouve et réduit ta tête à la taille d'un vif d'or.

_*Ça doit faire mal.*_

– ça me convient, répondit le Serdaigle pompeux. Mais jamais tu n'arriveras pas à approcher ma tête.

_*Nan, mais vas-y empire les choses on ne te dira rien.*_

– Au fait, reprit-il. Puisqu'on va être amené à se voir souvent. Autant que vous m'appeliez Zac, c'est plus court.

Les deux Gryffondors acquiescèrent avec réticence.

– Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?demanda Pansy. Nous on vient en avance, mais votre place à vous, c'est dans les vestiaires.

– On contrôle le terrain, pour être sûrs que les Serpentard n'ont disposé aucun piège, révéla Drago.

– Vous avez vérifié le pied du but droit au nord ?demanda Zac. Ils avaient installé un dispositif pour que le but bouge légèrement à leur avantage lors du match de final de l'année dernière.

_*Ce n'est pas ça qui vous aurait empêché de perdre.*_

– Oui, répondit Drago. Il ne nous restait plus que cette tribune.

– Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils vont tenter quelque chose ?demanda Pansy. Après tout Hermione Granger veut s'attirer la compagnie de Ginny.

– Elle le fait parce qu'elle a un plan, déclara Drago en reprenant ses recherches. On en a parlé.

– Oui, je sais, dit Pansy. Mais je me suis dit que peut-être... après tout, Ron Weasley à beau faire semblant, il tient à sa sœur. Tu te rappelles en deuxième année quand elle est tombée malade, on l'avait surpris plus d'une fois autour de l'infirmerie.

_*Hein ? Depuis quand ?*_

– Potter parviendra à leur faire oublier ce genre de détail.

– En réalité, dit Ginny sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ha... Potter et moi, nous entendons de mieux en mieux.

Pansy et Drago relevèrent vivement leurs têtes et regardèrent Ginny avec inquiétude.

– Même moi, je flippe pour toi, annonça Zac. C'est dire combien tu es inconsciente.

_*Mais ta gueule... Zac !*_

– Non, dit Ginny. On... vraiment...

– J'espère que tu fais très attention à toi, dit Drago.

– Mais oui, assura-t-elle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je maitrise la situation.

_*Sauf lorsque mes hormones dansent le mambo.*_

– On ferait mieux d'aller dans les vestiaires, dit Drago. Le reste de l'équipe va arriver et ils vont se demander où nous sommes passés.

Ils rejoignirent les vestiaires, se changèrent et attendirent que les joueurs arrivent un a un. Les minutes passaient lentement, Ginny eut l'impression que jamais ils se seraient appelé sur le terrain. Pourtant, après une longue attente les deux équipes se firent face sur la pelouse du stade.

– Je vous en conjure, supplia madame Bibine. Pas de mauvais coup, j'en ai vraiment marre de reporter les match à tout bout de champ. De toute l'histoire de Poudlard, jamais aucun match n'avait été reporté jusqu'à après les examens. N'empirez pas les choses par pitié.

– On va être très gentil, assura Harry. Par exemple : Ginny tu as de très belles genouillères.

– Merci, répondit cette dernière. Et toi tu as un magnifique casque.

– Merci, répondit-il. C'est ma mère qui me l'a tricoté.

Ils rirent doucement sous les regards ahuris des autres joueurs.

– N'en faites pas trop non plus ! S'écria Madame Bibine. Préparez-vous !

Ginny aperçut Ron et Harry échanger quelques mots.

_*Et si je roulais une pelle à Harry là, maintenant ?Ron serait incapable de garder ses buts correctement.*_

– Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de rire avec cette vipère !demanda Drago.

_*Mauvaise idée, Drago serait incapable de trouver le vif d'or.*_

– Quoi c'était drôle, dit Ginny. Son casque aurait été tricoté par sa mère...

Drago lança un regard ahuri à son amie. Soudain le coup de sifflet d'envoi fut lancé. Ginny s'éleva dans les airs en même temps que les autres joueurs. Tracey s'empara du souafle presque aussitôt. Ginny vola à ses côtés, prête à récupérer la balle. Dans la foule, elle perçu un visage parmi les autres, celui d'une Poufsouffle.

* * *

_**PDV de Padma Patil, élève de Poufsouffle**_

* * *

Padma ne regardait le match que d'un œil distrait. Toute son attention était concentrée sur la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle. Parvati Patil s'était empressée de s'installer sur le banc au-dessus de Padma et ses amies.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta de rassurer Lisa. On est là. Elle ne tentera rien.

Padma la remercia d'un sourire. Pendant ce temps Lavande Brown suggérait différents sortilèges à Parvati.

_*Elles ne feront rien. La tribune est pleine de monde. Quasiment tous les élèves de septième année sont ici, il manque juste les Serdaigle.*_

La voix de Colin Crivey retentit avec force dans le stade tandis que l'équipe des Gryffondors marquait leur premier but. Les Serpentard présent dans la tribune poussèrent des exclamations déçues.

_*Ce n'est pas grave Dean, ce n'est que le premier but.*_

Dean s'empara du souafle à ce moment-là, il tenta de s'approcher des buts adverses mais Ginny Weasley et Tracey Davis lui firent face. Il lança le souafle vers Demelza Robbins mais, il fut rattrapé par un certain Vaisey d'après ce que Colin hurla dans son micro.

_*Flûte.*_

Les trois poursuiveurs Gryffondor apparurent brusquement en ligne, ils fonçaient vers les buts sans que quiconque eut le temps de les contrer. En quelques secondes, Ginny Weasley marqua le deuxième but du match. Padma entendit Hermione Granger jurer comme jamais. De nouveau le souafle reprit la route des buts entre les mains des Serpentard et de nouveau les Gryffondors le leur volèrent. Harry Potter fulminait et hurla violemment contre ses joueurs, par chance Ron Weasley arrêta ce but, ainsi que le suivant.

_*C'est bien, maintenant Dean prend le souafle et fonce vers les buts.*_

Il semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées, quelques secondes plus tard, le Serpentard fonçait vers les buts adverse en tenant fermement le souafle sous son bras, et cette fois-ci il semblait prêt à marquer. Les Serpentard des tribunes y croyaient dur comme fer jusqu'à ce que Vaisey bouscule légèrement Dean et parvienne à lui faire lâcher la balle.

– Rentrez lui dans l'lard !hurla Harry Potter quelques mètres plus bas.

_*Non ils ne vont pas faire ça...*_

Vaisey n'eut pas le temps de changer de direction que Demelza Robbins lui fonça dessus tellement violemment que le jeune homme tomba de son balai.

_*Ah ben si, ils vont le faire.*_

Drago Malefoy rattrapa son joueur avant qu'il ne touche le sol et Madame Bibine siffla un temps mort. La plupart des joueurs descendirent sur le terrain pour se défendre.

– D'après Potter, raconta Colin Crivey. Il semblerait que Robbins a mal évalué la distance. Malefoy prétends le contraire et Vaisey en rajoute une couche. Pauvre garçon, la jeune fille fragile lui a cassé un ongle !

Padma entendit vaguement la voix du professeur Rogue protester derrière le commentateur. Colin Crivey reprit d'un ton moins tranché. Pendant ce temps, Padma cherchait Dean des yeux. Il n'était pas en bas avec les autres.

– Ça va ?demanda soudain une voix auprès de Padma.

Dean flottait près des tribunes et regardait alternativement les deux sœurs jumelles.

_*Il ne me parle pas ?il ne peut pas me parler devant tout le monde !*_

– Oui, répondit Padma sans le regarder.

_*Aller, va-t-en.*_

Dean semblait saisir le message et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque Parvati l'en empêcha.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ferais pas de mal à ta précieuse chérie ! S'écria-t-elle.

_*Non non non.*_

Trop tard, toute la tribune avait entendu et après que les élèves eurent vérifié les blasons des deux filles. Des murmures fusèrent de partout. Hermione Granger quitta même son poste de surveillance au bord des tribunes pour rejoindre Lavande et Parvati.

– J'ai loupé un truc ?demanda-t-elle aussitôt à Lavande.

Elle se chargea de lui faire un résumé où Padma tenait le rôle de la méchante. Malheureusement pour la Poufsouffle, Lavande n'en avait presque pas rajouté.

_*Je suis une voleuse de petit-ami.*_

Padma releva la tête pour voir Dean. Il semblait incapable de savoir s'il devait dire quelque chose ou fuir.

– Ne la touche pas, prévint-il avec hargne en direction de Parvati.

Sans attendre de réponse, il prit la fuite et le match reprit. À côté d'elle, Padma remarqua que ces deux amies avaient chacune sorties leurs baguettes magiques et semblaient prêtes à les utiliser.

*Il ne se passera plus rien. Pas maintenant que Hermione Granger est dans le coin. Elle sait très bien qu'une attaque de Serpentard quelque soit le motif peut annuler la victoire de leur équipe. *

À supposer qu'elle gagne et, pour le moment, les Serpentard avaient un peu de retard sur le score. Quoique. Dean semblait pris d'une nouvelle fougue, il marqua deux buts en quelques courtes minutes. Dans les tribunes, les Serpentard hurlaient. Padma profita de l'effervescence pour vérifier la présence de Hermione Granger.

* * *

_**PDV de Hermione Granger, élève de Serpentard**_

* * *

Hermione vit le visage de Padma Patil se tourner vers elle.

_*Peur que je m'en aille ?je te comprends, Parvati serait capable de t'attaquer sur un coup de nerf. Ça pourrait être drôle.*_

– Au fait, Harry a quelque chose de prévu après le match ?demanda Parvati.

_*T'éviter déjà.*_

– Aucune idée, répondit Hermione. Mais je suppose.

_*Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de venir m'asseoir ici, je ne peux pas voir Neville qui est dans un autre gradin et Seamus est derrière moi.*_

Hermione se retourna, Seamus parlait allégrement avec un groupe de sixième année.

_*Non, ils ne feront rien. En même temps, si Harry le leur avait formellement déconseillé je ne serais pas si inquiète.*_

Elle tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur le match, Ron arrêta un nouveau but, elle poussa des exclamations de joie avec les autres et se rassit. Devant elle, les trois filles de Poufsouffle n'avaient pas bougé, Hermione devinait les baguettes magiques des deux amies de Padma.

_*Mais j'y pense, il n'y a jamais eu de rumeur comme quoi Harry avait le béguin pour Parvati. Ce sont ces deux filles qui se sont débrouillées pour que l'information arrive aux oreilles de Parvati. Elles l'ont fait croire pour que Parvati oublie un peu Dean. Mais c'est qu'elles ne sont pas aussi conne qu'elles en ont l'air. Comme quoi je les avais sous-estimée. Comme Pansy Parkinson, d'après la rumeur, elle sort avec Zacharias Smith, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse arriver à intéresser un garçon un jour. En même temps, il s'agit de Smith, la conversation ce n'est pas non plus son fort.*_

Ron fulminait, il cogna contre un poteau, il venait de prendre trois buts d'affilés. C'était Ginny qui avait marqué ces buts et à chaque fois qu'elle approchait de son frère, Hermione voyait ses lèvres bouger.

_*Je suis sûre qu'elle lui parle de Harry. Ce n'est pas du jeu jeune fille.*_

– Hé ! S'écria Harry en direction de sa petite amie lorsque Ron encaissa un quatrième but. Arrête de le perturber.

_*Oula ! Y'a de l'orage dans l'air.*_

– D'accord, répondit Ginny avec un large sourire. Elle lui envoya un discret baiser que par chance personne en dehors de Hermione, Ron et Harry avaient remarqué.

Ron se heurta à l'un de ses poteaux sans le faire exprès. Harry lança un regard de reproche à sa dulcinée et celle-ci s'envola dans les airs. Elle ne provoqua plus Ron et après quelques minutes de jeu, il récupéra ses qualités de gardien.

_*Aller Harry, trouve le vif d'or maintenant. Tant que le score est à peu près à égalité et que Ron est performant. *_

Harry semblait lui-aussi comprendre qu'il était largement temps de trouver le vif, il ne donnait plus d'ordre à son équipe et arpentait le terrain de long en large. Drago Malefoy oubliait également ses joueurs et l'imitait. Ils semblaient tous deux si concentré dans leur quête que plusieurs spectateurs ne suivaient plus le souafle et tentait de trouver eux aussi la petite balle dorée.

– Tu restes avec elle ?demanda soudain Lavande à Hermione.

– Pourquoi ?questionna-t-elle.

– J'ai une chose à faire et, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule en ce moment avec l'autre traitre juste à côté.

Hermione acquiesça et regarda Lavande passer devant elle et disparaître par les escaliers.

– Tu sais où elle est partie ?demanda Hermione à Parvati.

– Elle reprend sa chasse, répondit-elle. Elle voulait attendre la fin des ASPIC.

– Sa chasse ?répéta Hermione.

_*Lavande chassait quelqu'un ?ah oui ça me rappelle vaguement une chose.*_

Dean et Vaisey se heurtèrent violemment, le match fut suspendu plusieurs secondes tandis que les protestations en faveur de chacun des camps montaient des gradins. Lorsque le match reprit, Hermione tourna sur elle-même, Seamus n'était plus là. Elle se leva d'un bond et rejoignit l'avant des tribunes. Neville lui en revanche, était toujours avec sa copine Susan Bones.

_*Encore un truc qu'il faudra un jour m'expliquer. Comme à Hannah Abbot d'ailleurs, vu sa tête. *_

* * *

_**PDV de Hannah Abbot, élève de Serdaigle**_

* * *

Hannah détourna le regard de son amie et aperçut Hermione Granger sur le gradin voisin.

– Aller marque ! Encouragea Neville Londubat.

Hannah lui jeta un coup d'œil, il était installé de l'autre côté de Susan.

_*Pourquoi elle l'a amené ?est-ce que j'amène mon copain moi ?*songea Hannah._

²

Elle regarda Ernie assis à sa gauche.

_*Oui, bon, mais c'est pas mon copain on a juste couché ensemble une fois et c'est à peine si on s'est parlé depuis. On est plutôt mal à l'aise.*_

– Je crois qu'on aurait dû placer Miranda à côté de l'une de nous, murmura Susan à la droite de Hannah. Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la compagnie de la toute nouvelle copine de Zac.

Hannah jeta un discret coup d'œil derrière elle. Miranda était assise derrière Neville. Pansy Parkinson était à sa gauche et Zac était lui même à la gauche de Pansy. Justin fermait ce rectangle.

– Elle est arrivée en dernier rappela Hannah. Et puis on pouvait pas déplacer ton boy friend, il aurait fini par se battre contre Justin ou Zac. On ne pouvait pas non plus déplacer Ernie, à côté de l'autre dinde il n'aurait pas tenu deux minutes.

– Tu aurais pu échanger ta place avec elle, suggéra Susan.

– Ou toi, proposa Hannah.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard faussement féroce, derrière elles, Miranda discutaient manucure avec Pansy.

– Pas la peine, dit Hannah. Elle adore parler cuticule.

– Oui, renchérit Susan. Elle est très bien là.

– De quoi vous parlez ?demanda Neville intéresser.

– On se demandait si tu allais te jeter par-dessus la rambarde si Serpentard perdait, lui répondit Hannah. Si c'est le cas, prévient moi que je me mette aux premières loges.

– Non, dit Neville sans prendre la mouche. C'est toi que je vais balancer.

Susan se força à rire et les deux autres en firent autant.

_*Crétin ! T'as de la chance d'être avec Susan sinon...*_

– Tu as reçu mon hibou cette nuit ?demanda Neville à sa dulcinée.

– Oui, répondit-elle. C'était très mignon.

– Elle m'a réveillé ta volaille !annonça Hannah à Neville.

– Je suis sincèrement désolé, dit Neville qui n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé.

– Hé !s'écria Susan froidement. Ça suffit vos gamineries.

– Désolé, souffla-t-il, sincère cette fois.

– Désolé, murmura presque en même temps Hannah.

_*Ça va t'énerve pas. Mais faut bien qu'on se taquine un peu si on veut rester crédible.*_

Derrière elle, Hannah entendait les deux garçons parler du match. Ernie tentait sans grande conviction de participer à leur conversation.

– Je vais faire un tour, annonça Neville à voix basse.

– Hein ?demanda Susan.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens bientôt.

Il s'éloigna et rejoignit Seamus Finnigan dans les escaliers. Susan le suivit du regard avec inquiétude.

_*Y aurait-il un truc louche au programme ?*_

Susan trouva soudain très intéressante les nouvelles couleurs de vernies à ongles et se pivota complètement sur son banc pour discuter avec Miranda et Pansy.

_*Vernie à ongle ?non je ne peux pas m'insérer là-dedans, je ne serais pas crédible.*_

Par réflexe, Hannah se tourna alors vers Ernie.

_*Non non.*_

Elle commençait à pivoter la tête dans l'autre sens avec l'intention de s'intéresser aux vernis à ongle quand :

– Faut qu'on en parle, dit Ernie.

_*Eh merde.*_

– De quoi ?demanda Hannah.

– Tu sais très bien de quoi. Il faut qu'on crève l'abcès, murmura Ernie.

– Je sais, convint Hannah.

– C'est dommage de voir notre amitié s'abîmer à cause de ça.

_*Notre amitié ?*_

– Ouais, convint Hannah morne.

Ernie se tourna vers elle et reprit sa position initiale.

– C'était une excellente expérience en plus, dit-il. Notre première fois ça aura été ensemble, on s'entend bien et c'était bien. Enfin je crois je n'ai pas de point de comparaison. En tout cas ça m'a plu.

– À moi aussi, lâcha Hannah avec un sourire.

– Alors j'y ai réfléchi, dévoila-t-il. Je pense que pour que ça cesse de nous gêner... on devrait recommencer.

_*Hein ? Mais oui ! Recommençons ! Ce n'est pas ce qui règlera notre problème mais, recommençons ! *_

– Oui, dit Hannah en tentant de ne pas paraître surexcitée. C'est une excellente idée.

– Vraiment ?dit Ernie surprit. J'ai eu peur que tu le prennes mal. D'après ce que j'ai pu observer de la nature humaine, les filles n'aiment pas trop lorsqu'on leur propose un rapport sexuel sans engagement derrière.

_*Au point où j'en suis !*_

– Oui, mais bon, dit Hannah. C'est toi, on est amis depuis longtemps et tu n'as pas le même raisonnement que certain.

Elle désigna discrètement Zac et Justin assis derrière eux. Zac s'évertuait à dire qu'il était un bien meilleur capitaine que Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy réunis.

_*Il a récupéré sa prétention lui ? Ça ne m'avait pas manqué... quoique, un peu peut-être.*_

– C'est vrai, convint Ernie. D'ailleurs c'est plutôt être moi qui devrait me méfier de toi.

– C'est vrai, accorda Hannah avec un petit sourire. Mais t'en que je n'ai pas sortit mon fouet et mon vibro tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Ernie regarda son amie presque terrifié.

– Je plaisante, dit-elle avec un sourire.

– Je le savais, dit-il. C'est juste que sur le moment...

– On s'organise ça pour quand ?demanda Hannah.

_*J'ai un peu l'air d'être en grand besoin de faire des choses cochonnes. *_

– Eh bien... je ne sais pas trop. Il nous faut être sûrs que personne ne sera au courant et en tire des conclusions hâtives. Entre la séparation de Justin et Miranda, Zac et Susan qui se sont casés chacun de leur côté, il ne manquerait plus qu'il y ait une fausse rumeur sur un couple que nous formerions.

_*Ça serait con.*_

– J'aurais quand même une question, dit-il après un moment.

– Vas-y demande, dit-elle un peu craintive.

– Eh bien, je n'avais jamais... non c'est faux, il est vrai que je t'avais déjà imaginée nue ou ce genre de choses.

_*Hein qué que quoi ?*_

– J'ai des hormones, je suis humain tout de même, raconta-t-il.

_*Oh ?sérieux ? T'as un nombril au moins ? Fait voir..*_

– Mais je n'avais jamais imaginé faire...

Il regarda autour d'eux et ajouta d'un ton encore plus bas.

– Faire l'amour avec toi.

_*T'inquiète, je l'ai imaginé suffisamment pour nous deux.*_

– Et je me demandais si l'idée t'avait traversé l'esprit avant que tu ne prennes l'initiative l'autre jour ?interrogea-t-il.

_*Au moins cinq fois par jour comme les fruits et légumes.*_

– Oh... dit-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Soudain sans prévenir Lavande Brown s'installa à la gauche d'Ernie.

– Salut, dit-elle. J'ai mis du temps à te trouver.

_*Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Pimbêche de bêcheuse chieuse. !*_

– Salut, répondit Ernie prudent.

– Les ASPIC sont finis, rappela Lavande.

– Oui, accorda-t-il. Les ASPIC sont finis.

– À présent, on pourrait envisager de se voir ?demanda la Serpentard tout sourire.

_*Mais non ! Mais dégage !*_

– En réalité, commença Ernie.

_*En réalité il va te rembarrer. Ou pas... je commence à le connaître le lascar. En tout cas, moi j'ai un filon et je ne vais pas le laisser passer. *_

– En réalité, coupa Hannah en écartant Ernie pour faire face à la jeune Serpentard. Il t'as dit de revenir le voir après les ASPIC, parce qu'il pensait que d'ici là tu aurais oublier de venir le draguer en exhibant ton 90 B.

_*C'est même pas des gros.*_

– Je ne pense pas, rétorqua Lavande méchamment.

Elle dégaina son plus beau sourire et se tourna vers Ernie.

– N'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– Dis-lui que j'ai raison, ordonna Hannah.

– Non ! S'écria Lavande furieuse.

– Si ! Lança Hannah.

Elle se tourna vers Ernie, ses yeux auraient lancé des éclairs s'ils le pouvaient.

– Si, répéta Ernie. Hannah à raison.

Lavande se redressa sur son banc, puis elle se leva, tourna vivement le dos au groupe de Serdaigle et s'éloigna vers les escaliers. Zac et Justin vinrent immédiatement au rapport auprès de Ernie. Hannah fulminait et faisait semblant de s'intéresser au match qui décidément ne terminait pas. Et pour couronner le tout, il se mit à pleuvoir.

– Comment tu le savais ?questionna Ernie lorsque l'attention autour de lui fut retombée.

– Quoi ?demanda Hannah qui n'avait toujours pas décoléré.

– Que je lui ai dit que les ASPIC n'était pas une bonne période pour...

_*Merde ! La boulette ! Je l'avais espionné. Je ne suis pas censé être au courant.*_

– Eh bien, tu m'en as parlé, souffla Hannah.

– Non, je ne m'en souviens pas.

– Ça doit être Zac ou Justin, tenta-t-elle. Je ne me souviens plus trop.

– Je n'en ai parlé à personne, je ne voulais pas que tout le monde soit au courant et que Lavande se sente humiliée.

_*Ça ne m'aurait pas gêné. *_

– J'ai surpris une conversation entre Serpentard, mentit Hannah. Voilà ça doit être ça.

Ernie ne rétorqua rien et se concentra sur le match. La pluie était de plus en plus drue, il devenait difficile de suivre le match.

– Hannah tu vois notre relation d'amitié différemment depuis ce qui s'est passé ?demanda-t-il après un moment. Parce que, j'ai trouvé ta réaction auprès de Lavande un peu...

_*Re-merde ! Je fais comment ?je raconte quoi ?je ne peux pas passer mon temps à lui mentir, il va finir par s'en rendre compte, surtout le coup du « j'ai entendu une conversation entre deux Serpentards ». Si j'avais réellement entendu une conversation entre deux Serpentards et que j'avais été prise, je portais deux bois de cerf sur la tête à l'heure qu'il est.*_

– Je te rassure tout de suite, coupa Hannah. Mes sentiments vis-à-vis de toi n'ont pas changé depuis ce qu'il s'est passé.

_*Et voilà, ce n'est pas un mensonge, je suis toujours folle de lui et je l'ai toujours été ; le fait qu'on ait couché ensemble n'y a rien changé.*_

Ernie acquiesça un peu rassuré. Hannah se tourna vers lui, histoire d'en rajouter une couche lorsque des cris retentirent des gradins. Le balai de Drago Malefoy réagissait étrangement. Puis soudain ce fut celui de Ginny Weasley et celui de tous les Gryffondors. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley avaient quitté leur poste et se postaient tous les deux auprès de Ginny qui leur criait de ne pas s'occuper d'elle, qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien.

_*Alors là, faut qu'on m'explique, Ron Weasley montre de l'intérêt à sa sœur ? Soit, surprenant mais bon. En revanche Harry Potter ?là y'a un truc qui m'échappe. *_

– On dirait un dérèglement dû à une pierre de Hématite, dévoila Ernie d'une voix plate.

– Tu es sûre ?demanda Pansy Parkinson en s'agenouillant derrière lui.

Elle était devenue étrangement pâle.

– Oui. Il aurait simplement fallu déposer deux pierres, une dans les vestiaires et une sur le terrain.

– Ginny Weasley et Malefoy ont passé le secteur au peigne fin. Ils l'auraient vu, annonça Zac.

– Il y a plusieurs autres possibilités, reprit Ernie pensif.

– Quelque chose qui aurait nécessité obligatoirement deux sorciers, suggéra Susan à voix basse.

_*Voila pourquoi Neville est parti avec Finnigan.*_

– Alors, dit Ernie pensif. C'est un maléfice d'Inconstantia.

– Comment ça s'arrête ?demanda Pansy précipitamment.

– C'est plutôt long, mais le sort peut être détourné très rapidement.

– Explique moi comment faire.

Pansy passa entre Hannah et Ernie et s'installa à la place que Lavande avait quitté quelques instants auparavant. Moins d'une minute plus tard, alors que la panique régnait dans le stade, Pansy se leva brutalement, sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers les joueurs.

– EBURARIUS ! Cria-t-elle tellement fort que la moitié des spectateurs se tournèrent vers elle.

Aussitôt les balais des joueurs rouges cessèrent de bouger dans tous les sens. Puis un à un, les balais des Serpentard se mirent à vibrer avec beaucoup plus de violence.

– Heu... commença Susan en se rapprochant de Pansy.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Pansy aussitôt. J'ai comprit mais je ne dirais rien. Je sais ce que c'est d'être amoureuse.

_*Alors déjà : hein quoi ? Susan serait amoureuse ?ensuite et encore plus surprenant Pansy a compris quelque chose ?*_

– Je ne suis pas... commença Susan.

Elle semblait réfléchir quelques instants et jugea préférable de ne pas contredire la Gryffondor.

_*Logique, si tu veux pas qu'elle balance ton nouveau chéri. Évite de raconter que t'es pas complètement folle de lui.*_

Demelza Robbins venait de tomber de son balai, Crabbe et Goyle, les batteurs adverses la récupèrent avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

_*Ils ont hésité quand même. *_

Ginny Weasley se tenait au-dessous de Harry Potter et attendait qu'il tombe pour le récupérer.

_*Tu ne protèges pas ton frère ?pour une fois que lui le faisait.*_

Tous les spectateurs étaient debout à présent et s'étaient rapprochés à l'avant des tribunes. Plusieurs avaient sortit leurs baguettes pour prévenir les chutes.

– Hannah ?demanda Ernie en agrippant son amie. Je me disais une chose.

– Quoi ?

– J'ai repassé plusieurs trucs dans ma tête. Ces derniers temps avec les ASPIC, je n'ai pas vraiment été préoccupé par ce qui se passait autour de moi et...

Ron Weasley tomba à son tour de son balai. Des dizaines de sorts pour ralentir sa chute le toucha. Ginny Weasley et Drago Malefoy fondirent vers lui. Malefoy se chargea de le reconduire jusqu'au sol.

– C'est une vraie pluie de Serpentard ! Cria Colin Crivey dans son micro.

L'attention des deux Serdaigle s'étaient détourné vers la chute du gardien. Mais Ernie revint à la charge malgré le tumulte ambiant et la pluie battante.

– Je me disais, dit-il. Que peut-être tu m'aurais caché quelque chose ?

– Comme quoi ?cria Hannah.

Un nouveau joueur tomba de son balai et madame Bibine le récupéra. Sur le terrain on pouvait voir le professeur Dumbledore créer des étincelles avec sa baguette.

– Hannah ?cria Ernie pour couvrir les cris.

– Quoi ?

Il tira sur son bras et la força à se rapprocher de lui.

_*On va faire ça ici ?mais il y a dû monde quand même.*_

Hannah le regarda prête à recevoir un éventuel baiser, mais Ernie fit pivoter sa tête sur le côté pour lui parler à l'oreille.

– Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de moi ?

*...*

*...*

*...*

*...*

*...*

*...*

*...*

*...*

*...*

*...*

*...*

*...*

*...*

*...*

*...*

*...*

*...*

*...*

*...*

*...*

Hannah tourna la tête vers lui, la pluie ruisselant sur son visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche en quête d'une réponse quelconque. Pourvu Ernie se sortait cette idée de l'esprit. Elle ne répondit pas incapable de parler. Ernie l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête. Alors, Hannah acquiesça doucement pendant que Harry Potter tombait de son balai rattraper presque aussitôt par Ginny Weasley.

– Il pleut des serpents ! Hurla Colin Crivey qui semblait incapable de trouver autre chose à dire.

Hannah laissa la foule l'éloigner de son Ernie. Mais lorsque Dumbledore fit cesser le maléfice, elle dû retourner s'asseoir auprès de lui. Ernie semblait sous le choc. Il ne prononça pas un mot et, Hannah n'en dit pas plus. Elle se tourna vers Pansy et Susan qui parlaient du sortilège de Pansy.

– C'est étrange que ça ait inversé le sortilège initial, dit Pansy. Je devrais tout de suite aller voir le professeur Rogue et m'expliquer...

Soudain Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter fonçèrent dans la même direction. Toutes les discutions cessèrent tandis que les attrapeurs volaient de plus en plus vite. Ils se rapprochaient toujours plus vite du vif jusqu'à ce que... Drago Malefoy le brandisse dans sa main. Des cris de joies éclatèrent de partout dans les tribunes. Hannah ne prit pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Ses oreilles lui paraissaient bouchées. Et lorsque Drago Malefoy brandit la coupe de Quidditch et que les cris redoublèrent, elle ne pensa qu'à une chose.

_*Ernie sait que je l'aime. *_

Note de l'auteur : Plus que 4 chapitres. Dont un en forme d'épilogue.


	60. Chapitre 60 : Avenir D'étudiant

**Chapitre 60 : Avenir d'étudiant **

* * *

_**PDV de Zacharias Smith, élève de Serdaigle**_

* * *

– Ma première idée, serait un haut poste au ministère, dévoila Zac.

_*LE plus haut poste.*_

– Rien que ça, lui répondit Justin.

– Évidement, ça dépendra de mes résultats aux ASPIC, déclara Zac.

– Tu vises ministre de la magie ?demanda Susan.

_*Oui.*_

– Non, si je n'obtiens pas les résultats souhaités, j'espère aller aux services des Jeux et Sports magique, dévoila Zac.

– Et si tu obtiens les résultats souhaités ?demanda Miranda.

– J'hésite entre plusieurs départements, la justice peut-être.

La table des Serdaigle fut comme figée, les élèves qui avaient entendu la réponse de Zac le regardèrent fixement durant quelques secondes.

_*Ben quoi ? Ça se voit tant que dans un premier temps, je souhaite devenir sorcier d'élite ?*_

– Et vous, vous comptez rencontrer qui en entretien ?demanda-t-il pour détourner l'attention dont-il était l'objet.

Deux jours plus tard, se déroulerait une série d'entretiens qui permettrait aux élèves de choisir leur formation ou leur emploi futur.

– Le chef du personnel de Sainte Mangouste, répondit Miranda. Si mes notes le permettent. Sinon le représentant des Éditions Sorcières.

– Moi aussi, rajouta Hannah. En revanche, si j'échoue, je rencontre le représentant des commerces du chemin de traverse.

– C'est aussi ma porte de sortie, renchérit Susan. Il y a de bonnes chances que deux d'entre nous travaillent ensemble.

Elles se regardèrent avec de larges sourires.

_*Si Hannah loupe son coup et que Susan le réussit, vous ne ferez pas votre formation ensemble les filles. *_

– Et toi Justin ?demanda Zac en se tournant vers lui.

– Le directeur de la banque de Gringott. Briseur de sort en premier choix, sinon, je m'occuperais de leurs dragons s'ils en ont.

– Et toi Ernie ?demanda Susan. On sait tous que tu finiras ministre de la magie. Mais c'est quoi ton second choix ?

– Je n'ai pas de second choix, répondit Ernie sans lever le nez de son assiette.

– Tu vas directement postuler au poste de ministre de la magie ?s'étonna Zac.

– Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Ernie. Je veux travailler dans le bureau d'un directeur de département.

_* On risque d'être en concurrence, non ?*_

Ernie replongea vers son assiette.

_*C'est moi ou il est étrange ? J'ai comme l'impression qu'il évite de relever la tête. Comme Hannah j'ai l'impression. Non, en fait c'est logique. Ce sont les grosses têtes de l'école et demain on reçoit les résultats des ASPIC. Ils flippent, c'est normal.*_

Le repas se termina et chaque Serdaigle partit de son côté, vacant à ses occupations. Zac, lui, devait rejoindre sa petit-amie derrière la grande porte, le soleil permettait une ballade dont ils n'allaient pas se priver. Pansy l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

_*Belle.*_

Zac le lui rendit, arrivé à ses côtés, ils s'embrassèrent rapidement.

– J'ai bien envie qu'on aille se promener entre les peupliers fleuris, déclara Pansy. C'est tellement romantique.

_*Oh non pas encore, ça pue là-bas et je passe mon temps à éternuer. *_

– Et pourquoi pas la petite plage ?je croyais que tu trouvais ça encore plus romantique.

– Parce qu'il y a plein de monde et j'ai envie qu'on soit seuls.

*Seuls ?bonne idée. Tant pis pour mon allergie. *

– Va pour les peupliers alors.

Pansy lui adressa un large sourire et lui attrapa le bras. Tous les deux avancèrent dans le parc. Zac n'attendit pas d'atteindre les arbres pour embrasser Pansy. Dès qu'il vit un bosquet, il y entraîna sa petite-amie.

– Et sinon ?demanda-t-il une demi-heure plus tard. Tu vois quel formateur après-demain ?

– Regroupement des confectionneurs de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande, répondit Pansy.

– Tu veux faire des vêtements ?

– Oui et toi ?

_*Pour une fois, je ne vais rien cacher.*_

– Idéalement, je ferais ma formation à la brigade d'élite, expliqua-t-il. Il faudra que je devienne directeur du département avant mes trente ans, et j'aurais une chance de devenir ministre de la magie.

– Rroooohh ! S'exclama Pansy. Je vais être une Première Dame !

_*Hein ? Woooh oh oh. On se calme.*_

Pansy devint brutalement pensive, un sourire aux lèvres.

_*Ok, là j'ai peur. On sort ensemble depuis trois jours à peine. Elle ne nous imagine pas déjà mariés quand même ? De plus je ne saurais pas comment la demander en mariage. Il me faut quelque chose de grandiose à mon image. Je dois cogiter au moins de longues années avant de trouver quelque chose de correct.*_

Ils arrivèrent autour des peupliers fleuris, malheureusement, plusieurs couples semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous à cet endroit. C'est ainsi, que Zac et Pansy se retrouvèrent face à Terry et Anthony de Poufsouffle.

_*'foiré le Terry. Il est sorti avec Pansy, alors qu'elle était déjà amoureuse de moi. Il croyait quoi, qu'il parviendrait à me faire oublier ?*_

– On se promène ? Les accosta Pansy.

– Ben oui, répondit Terry avec un large sourire. C'est toi qui m'avait dit que c'était sympa par ici en cette saison.

Zac serra les dents devant les larges sourires échangés. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à éprouver cet agacement. Les jointures des mains d'Anthony étaient crispées.

– C'est discret en plus, renchérit-t-elle.

– Plus trop maintenant, dit Anthony. Vu le monde qui se promène.

– C'est le problème avec les bons coins, les gens finissent toujours par les trouver.

_*Mais en fait, Terry il fait les deux ? Garçon et fille. Puisqu'il est sorti avec Pansy et presque aussitôt après avec Anthony.*_

– On ferait mieux de retourner au château, dit Anthony à son petit-ami. Il commence à faire froid.

Terry approuva d'un signe de tête. Zac sortit un mouchoir dans lequel il éternua bruyamment.

_*Pitié, pas de morve pendouillante.*_

Pansy lui lança un regard affectueux. Et Zac rangea son mouchoir dans sa poche sans mauvaise surprise.

_*Et si c'était parce qu'il est sortit avec Pansy qu'il a viré gay ?*_

Zac regarda Anthony de haut en bas. Il était réputé pour être l'un des garçons les plus mignons de l'école, après Zac bien entendu. Zac ne décela aucune attirance physique envers le garçon et se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. À la place, il éternua.

– Nous aussi, on devrait rentrer, dit-il en songeant au pollen.

– Juste quelques minutes encore, supplia-t-elle.

_*Je vais probablement mourir, t'es au courant ?*_

– D'accord, accorda Zac à contre-cœur.

– Tu penses que tes notes suivront pour ta formation en confection ?demanda Terry.

– Je crois, dit Pansy. De toute façon je serais fixée demain.

_*Parce que lui, il savait ce qu'elle prévoyait pour la rentrée en septembre et pas moi ? Il est vraiment gay ou c'est juste un effet de mode ?*_

– Et toi ?demanda Pansy.

– J'ai simplement besoin d'un optimal en Potion, expliqua-t-il. Et je pense l'avoir.

– Tu pourrais créer des parfums, gloussa-t-elle.

Il hésita, pensif.

– Oui, je suppose, mais les études de potion avancée, c'est plus pour la recherche en potion guérisseuse.

_* Il kiff les potions lui ? Depuis quand ?*_

– Et toi Anthony ?demanda Pansy. Qui est-ce que tu as choisi de rencontrer parmi les formateurs ?

– Un certain Prewett, directeur des ressources humaines chez Nimbus, dit-il.

_*Balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits, balais gratuits.*_

– Vraiment, dit Zac. Ça doit être bien ça. Tu penses travailler à quel poste ?

_*Il faut qu'il devienne mon meilleur ami !*_

– Il utilise les nouveaux pour les essais, répondit Anthony. Pour le reste, on verra ce qui me conviendra le mieux. On a trois ans pour choisir un poste fixe.

– En tout cas, bonne chance à vous deux pour vos examens ! S'écria Pansy radieuse.

– Bonne chance à vous aussi, répondirent-ils en chœur.

* * *

_**PDV de Terry Bott, élève de Poufsouffle**_

* * *

Terry sentit un coup de pression monter en lui et s'il n'avait pas réussi ses ASPIC ? Et si sa note n'était pas correcte en potion ? Il avait choisi cette voie par défaut, n'étant pas vraiment fixé sur ses envies. Il avait fini par décider d'approfondir ses connaissances dans une matière qu'il maîtrisait et ou les débouchés étaient importants. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait fait le bon choix, mais soudain, la perceptive d'échouer lamentablement lui vint à l'esprit.

– Ça va ?demanda Anthony alors qu'ils revenaient vers le château.

– Oui.

– Tu boudes ?

– Pourquoi je bouderais ?

– Parce que Zac m'a reluqué et que vers la fin de notre conversation ses yeux faisaient des étincelles quand il me parlait, dévoila Anthony.

– QUOI ! S'écria Terry en se stoppant brutalement.

Ses angoisses liées aux résultats du lendemain s'estompèrent immédiatement.

_*Zacharias sort avec Pansy. Il a toujours été branché fille ! Quoique Anthony est sorti avec Susan et à mes yeux il a toujours été branché fille jusqu'à ce qu'il me saute dessus. *_

Terry regarda derrière eux, cherchant Zac et Pansy des yeux.

– Pour les étincelles dans les yeux, je crois que c'est l'annonce de mon éventuelle carrière chez Nimbus qui l'a provoquée, révéla Anthony. Le relucage, par contre, je n'ai pas comprit.

_*Je vais aller lui demander. *_

– Je vais aller lui demander, dit Terry en faisant volte face.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas, que Anthony lui agrippa le col et l'entraîna à l'écart du sentier.

_*Calme toi, c'est pas comme-ci j'allais vraiment lui péter la gueule. Déjà parce que c'est pas mon genre. Et ensuite, parce que Zac à beau être un crétin de la pire espèce, il est sacrement plus doué que moi en matière de sortilège. *_

– J'en ai pour une minute, tenta Terry en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise du garçon.

Dissimulés dans un renfoncement du mur du château, Anthony colla son petit-ami contre le mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

_*Ah d'accord. Il n'avait pas peur de ma jalousie, elle l'excitait. C'est bon à savoir. *_

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils revinrent sur le sentier. Anthony affichait une mine déçue.

– On ne sort pas ensemble depuis si longtemps que ça, dit Terry.

_*Et puis quoi... il peut bien attendre un chouia plus.*_

– On se connait depuis sept ans, ça ne compte pas ?

– Si, mais bon... Et en plus dans le parc.

– Parce que si on rejoint le dortoir là maintenant, on peut passer à l'étape suivante ?demanda Anthony.

– Bientôt, promit Terry. Faut juste que je me fasse à cette idée. J'suis puceau moi.

– Moi aussi ! Rétorqua Anthony.

– Et Susan ?

– C'est une fille, ce n'est pas pareil.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la salle commune où Anthony se rappela qu'il devait rendre des livres à la bibliothèque avant la fin de l'année. Terry se posa sur un fauteuil en fixant l'âtre vide de la cheminée.

_*Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie, c'est que c'est flippant.*_

Il tourna la tête pour voir Padma, entourée de Lisa et Mandy, faire leur entrée dans la pièce. Les trois filles s'installèrent sur le canapé face à lui.

– Pas d'attaque de Parvati ?demanda-t-il.

– J'ai des gardes du corps impressionnants, rétorqua Padma en désignant ses deux amies.

Les trois filles échangèrent des sourires.

– C'est cette carrière-là qu'on aurait dû choisir, constata Lisa.

– D'ailleurs qui rencontrerez-vous dans deux jours ?demanda Terry.

– Le représentant des commerces du chemin de traverse pour ma part, répondit Mandy.

– Moi, l'administrateur des enchanteurs de métaux, apprit Lisa.

– Et toi Padma ?

– Par défaut, le représentant des Presses.

– Tu veux faire journaliste ?s'étonna Terry.

– Pas forcément, le secteur compte beaucoup de poste à tous les niveaux.

Terry acquiesça.

– Et sinon, vous savez ce que compte faire Mickaël ? Demanda-t-il après un temps d'hésitation.

_*à la base, on est quand même pote.*_

– Vous n'en avez pas parlé ?

– Il nous évite toujours moi et Anthony, dévoila-t-il.

Lisa et Mandy échangèrent des regards consternés.

– Vraiment, quel idiot celui-là, dit Mandy.

– Il croit vivre à quelle époque, renchérit Lisa.

Padma et Terry se regardèrent avec un faible sourire.

_*Si ma mémoire est bonne, vous étiez légèrement distante au début de la grande révélation du Terry/Anthony. Le côté garçon-copine doit bien vous plaire.*_

– Je crois qu'il a choisi la coopération étrangère administrative, dévoila Padma.

– Il n'a pas le niveau, fit remarquer Terry surprit.

– Il prit une formation ou l'on demande de la tolérance et du respect de l'autre, dit Lisa. C'est un comble.

_*Oui, bon on a compris.*_

– Son deuxième choix c'est la coopération étrangère commerciale, raconta Padma.

– S'il échoue, il pourra toujours rejoindre son premier choix après un an d'étude en commerce, dit Lisa songeuse.

_*Mickaël n'a jamais manifesté le désir de voyager ou de croiser d'autres cultures. Je pense qu'il a sélectionné les deux formations les plus loin de moi et Anthony. C'est con, parce qu'à la base, c'est un mec bien Michael.*_

Terry regarda sa montre, Anthony mettait décidément beaucoup de temps à revenir de la bibliothèque.

– Je vous laisse entre filles, dit-il en se levant. Bon courage pour vos résultats de demain.

Il quitta la salle commune et s'avança dans les couloirs menant à la bibliothèque où il découvrit pour quelle raison Anthony ne revenait pas. Une longue file d'élèves attendaient pour rendre un livre emprunté. La fin de l'année approchait et tous souhaitaient se débarrasser de leurs obligations avant la dernière heure. Dans la file, Anthony discutait avec sa voisine qui la précédait : Hermione Granger.

– Je pense que notre choix, était un bon choix, dit-elle.

– Tu ne n'aurais pas préféré Demelza Robbins ?s'étonna-t-il.

– Non, à la réflexion. Éloïse Midgen sera parfaite à ce poste. En plus, elle aura du temps à consacrer à son travail puisqu'il y a peu de chance que cette mocheté trouve un copain l'année prochaine.

– Sait-on jamais, dit Anthony en cachant sa crispation à l'évocation du physique de Éloïse.

_*C'est vrai, ce n'est pas sympa de le dire. Mais pour le coup, elle est vraiment moche. Prenez un singe nasique et un suricate. Accouplez-les et vous obtenez la tête à Éloïse.*_

– Je te manquais ?demanda Anthony en remarquant enfin la présence de son petit-ami.

– Je m'inquiétais plutôt, corrigea-t-il.

– T'as raison, répondit Hermione Granger. Deux minutes plus tard et je coinçais ton copain dans un coin.

Terry émit un très léger rire, ne sachant trop si la Serpentard était sérieuse ou non. La file se rétrécissait devant eux.

– En tout cas, bonne chance pour vos ASPIC, dit-elle. En voyant son tour se rapprocher.

– Merci, répondirent les deux garçons en chœur.

– Bonne chance à toi aussi, dit Anthony. Même si cela semble évident que tu as tout réussi. Tu rencontreras quel formateur ?

– Les examinateurs des HEL, Hautes Études Linguistiques, dit-elle.

_*HEL, ça me dit quelque chose. Mais quoi ?*_

* * *

_**PDV de Hermione Granger, élève de Serpentard**_

* * *

_*Après l'apprentissage d'une centaine de langue très utilisées, j'entre au ministère. Les plus hauts fonctionnaires ont toujours besoin d'une stagiaire multilingue. *_

Le tour d'Hermione arriva, elle posa une pile de livre sur le bureau de la bibliothécaire qui les étudia un à un.

– Parfait Miss Granger, déclara Madame Pince après examen.

_*Évidement que c'est parfait, est-ce que j'ai une tête à bouffer mes livres comme certains ?*_

Hermione rejoignit les cachots et la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle hésitait à faire sa valise. Elle devait pourtant s'occuper, la pression montait lentement mais sûrement en elle. Elle se posa alors dans la salle commune peu occupée. Elle se releva presque aussitôt, elle ne pouvait pas rester assise. Ron et Harry échangeaient des passes sur le terrain de Quidditch et Hermione n'avait pas envie de les regarder. Elle monta dans son dortoir, ouvrit l'armoire parfaitement rangée. Elle observa les coins vides de ses colocataires. Finalement, elle ouvrit sa malle et y plaça quelques affaires. Après ça, elle nettoya le sol de la chambre, elle remarqua bien vite que ce n'était pas nécessaire, les elfes avaient parfaitement bien fait leur travail. Elle prit un livre, tenta de lire, en vain. Elle se leva fit les cent pas, agacée de ne pouvoir s'occuper. Finalement elle redescendit dans la salle commune avec l'ambition de faire le tour du château pour réprimander les élèves qui ne respecteraient pas le règlement. La fin de l'année avant tendance à encourager les étudiants dans cette voie. Dans la salle commune, elle se précipita vers la porte tellement vite qu'elle ne vit pas un sac posé sur le sol. Elle le percuta et tomba en avant avec douleur. Presque aussitôt, elle entendit un rire, puis plusieurs se déclencher.

_*La honte. *_

– à qui est ce sac ?demanda Hermione en détachant chaque syllabe.

– À moi, répondit Dean qui avait dû être la première personne à rire.

_*Toi, tu vas payer pour mon humiliation.*_

– Je me suis fait mal au poignet, déclara-t-elle en se relevant lentement.

Aussitôt toute expression d'amusement disparue du visage de Dean.

– Je suis désolé, je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

– Je n'ai pas mal à ce point, révéla Hermione froidement.

Autour d'eux, les visages se détournèrent, devinant ce qui allait se passer. Mieux fallait faire croire à Hermione qu'ils n'avaient rien vu de la scène.

– Donc ça va ?dit Dean qui ne croyait pas ce qu'il disait.

– Je ne me suis pas fait mal, mais j'aurais très bien pu me faire très mal, répondit-elle en mesurant soigneusement le ton et le rythme de ses mots.

– C'est vrai, dit-il gêné. J'aurais dû être beaucoup plus prudent. Je ferais plus attention. Désolé.

Il se pencha vers son sac et le ramassa.

_*Hein ?mais non ! Tu ne peux pas abdiquer tout de suite, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'échauffer !*_

– Tu n'as jamais été très prudent de toute façon, reprit Hermione sans se démonter.

– Comment ça ?demanda-t-il hésitant.

– De tout le château, il n'y avait qu'une seule fille que tu ne devais surtout pas approcher. Et tu l'as fait.

_*BING ! Dans ta gueule le trompeur !*_

– Je ne pense pas que ça te concerne, déclara Dean en remettant son sac sur ses épaules.

_*Si tu crois que ça va me gêner. *_

– Absolument, répondit-elle. Ça ne devrait pas me concerner. Manque de bol, je suis une femme, une féministe de plus et je décèle une inégalité dans cette histoire.

– Écoute, dit-il un ton au-dessus. Ça ne te regarde pas.

– À partir du moment où il y a un problème de ce type, ça me regarde, dit-elle encore plus fort.

Autour d'eux, les conversations reprirent. Hermione avait choisi sa proie, les autres ne craignaient plus rien et pouvaient assister au spectacle en toute sécurité.

– Quel problème ? S'écria Dean. Parvati m'a jeté et je lui ai clairement dit de ne pas approcher Padma.

– Tu es autant en faute que Padma ! Rétorqua Hermione avec violence. Pourtant, elle est la seule qui paye de votre faute. Tu as trompé ta petite-amie avec la sœur jumelle de celle-ci, tu es un monstre et tu ne payes pas.

– Je suis un Serpentard, répondit-il plus calmement. Toutes les autres maisons nous voient comme les méchants. Mon comportement ne surprend personne, ça paraît normal.

– Mais ce n'est pas le cas, siffla Hermione. Tu es un salaud. Padma est plus excusable que toi, elle était peut-être en mal d'affection. Pas toi.

Dean ne répondit rien, il resta là, la bouche ouverte, surprit.

_*Aller j'suis bien là. Rétorque bon sang. Non ?alors au suivant. *_

Hermione bifurqua sur elle-même et croisa le regard de Parvati.

– Toi aussi tu es en faute ! Lui cria Hermione. D'accord tu es la petite-amie trompée, mais tu n'as pas à ne faire payer que ta sœur. Dean est autant en faute qu'elle sinon plus. C'est à lui que tu dois t'en prendre.

– Tu as raison, dit Parvati. Après un instant. Padma a été la pire des garces, mais Dean m'a trompé durant des semaines, je ne dois pas l'oublier.

_*Ah bah non, si vous vous défendez plus ça ne va pas.*_

Parvati se leva et s'avança vers son ex petit-ami.

– Tu n'es qu'une lamentable raclure de bidet !lui cria Parvati. Comment tu as osé me faire ça, à moi ! Alors que nous sortions ensemble depuis des mois ! Avec ma sœur en plus ! Ma sœur jumelle ! Nous sommes exactement identique !

_*Bon, il me faut d'autres proies maintenant. Celle-ci sont prises *_

Hermione fit volte face et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors que la dispute entre Dean et Parvati s'envenimait.

– Et s'ils en viennent aux mains ?demanda Lavande en rattrapant Hermione avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

– Ça sera un bon entraînement pour toi de les séparer pour ta carrière à la brigade magique, lui répondit-elle.

– Je ne pense pas que ce genre d'entrainement intéresse le représentant des commerces du chemin de traverse que je rencontrerais dans deux jours.

– Et bien, si Parvati le tue, elle découvrira les joies des prisons et pourra choisir une carrière dans ce domaine.

– Elle doit rencontrer le représentant des Presses, apprit Lavande tandis que Dean hurlait à son tour.

– Elle veut faire journaliste ?

– Ou autre chose, répondit Lavande.

– Separo, dit Hermione. Si tu n'y arrives pas seule, vous pouvez jeter ce sortilège à plusieurs, il n'est pas dangereux si trop utilisé.

Lavande acquiesça et laissa sa colocataire quitter la salle commune. Hermione parcourut le château en long en large et parvint à retirer une cinquante de point en deux heures. Dont cinq à Serpentard par soucis d'impartialité.

_*Faudrait pas qu'on me le reproche.*_

Après réflexion, Hermione choisit d'inspecter le parc. Après quelques minutes, elle croisa Ron, le balai sur l'épaule.

– Je te manquais déjà ?demanda-t-il souriant.

– Non, je cherchais de quoi me défouler.

– Ah, dit Ron brusquement inquiet. Pourtant, je suis presque sûr de n'avoir rien fait de répréhensible ses derniers temps.

_*Je crois qu'il serait temps que je me calme. Ron flippe beaucoup trop vite.*_

– Malheureusement, dit-elle avec un sourire. De toute façon, mon travail de préfète m'a permis de me détendre.

– Si tu veux, on pourrait se défouler tous les deux ensembles, dit-il. Seamus, Neville et Dean sont très occupé avec leur futur carrière ministériel, botaniste et médicale.

– Tu as croisé Dean ?s'étonna Hermione.

– Apparemment il cherchait à se réfugier dans les gradins, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il semblait nerveux.

_*Je lui ai passé le savon du siècle avant de passer involontairement le relais à Parvati.*_

– Vous n'avez pas peur de croiser Seamus au ministère à la rentrée ?

– C'est toi qu'il nous avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le niveau ! S'écria Ron soudain paniqué.

– Je plaisantais, répondit-elle. Vous ne le verrez pas.

– Alors ma proposition de se défouler ensemble ?reprit Ron.

_*Il ne perd pas le nord. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on l'a déjà fait, qu'on doit se jeter dans l'un de nos dortoirs à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente.*_

– D'accord, répondit Hermione.

_*Mais parfois, il faut savoir saisir l'occasion. *_

Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le château. Ron affichait un large sourire.

– Tu sais que je t'aime, dit Ron.

*Qu' qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?qu'est qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de me dire ça d'un coup.*

– Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Hermione.

_*Je peux aussi la faire dans l'autre sens : qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de dire ça d'un coup. *_

Ils gardèrent tous deux la tête baissée, incapable de se regarder.

– Ce n'était pas la peine de me dire ça, dit-elle. J'étais déjà d'accord.

– Oui, répondit-il simplement avec un léger sourire.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall, Hermione s'attendait à ce que Ron accélèrent le pas, au lieu de ça, il se figea au milieu du hall.

_*T'as changé d'avis ?tu es malade ?*_

Ginny discutait avec Luna Lovegood.

_*Je pensais qu'il aurait oublié ce foutu match.*_

– On descend ?suggéra Hermione.

– Je règle une chose avant, répondit-il. Tu m'as bien dit que Loufoca est au courant pour Ginny et Harry ?

– Oui, répondit Hermione en sentant de l'inquiétude monter en elle.

Elle voulu prendre la main de Ron, mais il la repoussa et avança à grandes enjambées vers sa sœur. Hermione se pressa à sa suite.

– Toi ! Hurla Ron lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de Ginny.

_*C'est marrant, j'ai un air de déjà-vu.*_

– Moi ?répondit-elle sur le même ton.

– Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ce que tu as fait durant le match !dit-il d'un ton légèrement plus bas.

– Je n'ai rien fait de particulier, rétorqua-t-elle.

– Je crois qu'il fait allusion au fait que tu as distrait Harry durant le match, précisa Luna.

_*Je crois qu'elle avait déjà comprit et qu'elle jouait les niaises.*_

– Merci Luna, lui répondit Ginny avec un sourire.

– Et le pire, je crois que c'est lorsque Harry et Malefoy ont repérés le vif, dit-il. Tu aurais carrément pu soulever ton tee-shirt.

– J'ai essayé mais, avec le souafle entre les mains, ce n'était pas pratique, révéla-t-elle.

_*à une époque tu aurais été morte de trouille devant le frérot. Y'a du progrès. Je dois avoir une bonne influence sur elle.*_

La provocation de sa sœur, semblait faire fumer Ron de l'intérieur.

– Ron, intervint Hermione. Ce n'est qu'un match de Quidditch.

– Et en plus, rajouta Luna. C'était beaucoup plus intéressant dans les gradins.

– Elle a triché !s'indigna Ron. Son équipe ne mérite pas la victoire.

– J'ai simplement distrait un joueur, dit Ginny. Ton équipe à toi a failli tous nous tuer.

– QUOI ?hurla Ron. Vous, vous étiez juste secoué sur votre balai jusqu'à ce que Parkinson dévie le sortilège puissance dix sur nous. C'est nous qui avons failli mourir.

– C'était un accident de sa part, dit Ginny.

_*Ce n'était pas un accident, c'est la forme normal des sortilèges de Pansy Parkinson : Raté.*_

– Le fait que les Gryffondor soient attaqués durant le match, ça c'était voulu et ciblé, s'exclama Ginny.

– Ça ne venait pas de nous, s'écria-t-il. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà pu te renseigner là-dessus.

Subitement, le frère et la sœur se turent. Hermione se joint à eux pour regarder autour. Une bonne douzaine d'élève suivaient la dispute. Plus loin Drago Malefoy, il trop loin pour avoir perçut les paroles de Ginny.

_*Avec un peu de chance, ce sont tous les crétins qui n'ont pas comprit que Ron a fait une gaffe.*_

– Je sais que ça ne vient pas de vous, dit Ginny à voix basse. Mais je sais aussi qu'il n'y a pas eu de mise en garde pour éviter que cela se produise.

– Je ne suis pas capitaine, dit Ron. Ce n'est pas à moi que revienne ses reproches.

– Tu es membres de l'équipe, ses reproches te reviennent autant qu'aux autres, dit Ginny toujours à voix basse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour le capitaine, il a été aussi puni. Il n'a droit à rien de plus qu'aux bisous jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent, sa respiration s'accéléra en même temps que sa colère.

– Tu... tu...

Sa fureur était telle, qu'il ne parvenait pas à articuler.

– Fallait pas me traiter de tricheuse, dit simplement la Gryffondor.

_*Pourtant, elle a triché.*_

– Bonne journée Hermione, dit Ginny en lui adressant un sourire poli.

_*Hein ? Ah oui, le mode « on devient les meilleures amies du monde ».*_

– Bonne journée Ginny, répondit Hermione.

Luna prise de court, leva brutalement la main en signe de salut et suivi son amie qui s'éloignait à grandes enjambées. Ron regarda sa sœur disparaître, impuissant, sa colère le paralysait toujours.

_*Heureusement que mézig est la plus douée pour le réveiller.*_

– On va faire des trucs cochons maintenant ?suggéra Hermione.

Véloce, Ron pivota vers elle. Toutes traces de sa colère avaient disparu de son visage.

– Oui, répondit-il.

Il passa l'un de ses bras derrière la taille d'Hermione et l'entraîna vers les escaliers. Ils passèrent devant Drago Malefoy, Ron prit soin de ralentir à son niveau pour lui lancer son plus beau regard noir.

– Y'a quand même un truc qui m'échappe, dit Malefoy en les regardant.

_*Merde, il a entendu la gaffe de Ron. Je croyais qu'il était trop loin.*_

– A quel sujet ?demanda Ron hargneux.

– Ginny, répondit Malefoy. Déjà depuis quand, a-t-elle moins peur de toi ? Ensuite... il y a deux ou trois choses qui clochent.

_*Merde, merde... je devrais peut-être prévenir Ginny ou Harry.*_

– C'est Hercule Poirot le formateur que tu vas rencontrer ?demanda Hermione. C'est pour ça que tu cherches des intrigues là où il n'y en a pas ?

* * *

_**PDV de Drago Malefoy, élève de Gryffondor**_

* * *

– Non, c'est le chef du personnel de Sainte Mangouste que je vais rencontrer, annonça Drago.

_*à la condition express que mes notes soient suffisantes. Et ça ce n'est pas gagné.*_

– J'espère ne plus tomber malade à partir de maintenant, déclara Ron. Je ne voudrais surtout pas être soigné par toi.

– J'espère bien, répondit Drago.

Le couple d'amoureux s'éloigna vers les escaliers menant à la salle commune des Serpentard. Drago les regarda s'éloigner. Lorsqu'il se replaça dans sa position de départ, Luna se tenait à moins de dix centimètres de lui. Il sursauta et fit un pas en arrière.

– Tu m'as fait peur confia-t-il.

– Je voulais juste un bisou, expliqua Luna.

_*Ça peut s'arranger. *_

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa rapidement.

– Je croyais t'avoir vu partir avec Ginny ?questionna-t-il.

– Je n'ai fait que quelques pas avec elle pour renforcer ses propos auprès de son frère, expliqua-t-elle. Mais, il a raison, Ginny a triché.

– Sa présence a simplement énervé Weasley, dit Drago. Comme d'habitude.

_*Elle n'a pas triché, c'était involontaire._*

– Pourquoi est-ce que Ron et Hermione étaient si pressés de rejoindre leur salle commune ?demanda soudain Luna.

_*Vu la lueur lubrique dans les yeux de Ron. Je suppose qui vont s'envoyer en l'air. Ils pourraient être un peu plus discrets.*_

– Ils voulaient sûrement s'embrasser à l'abri des regards, suggéra-t-il.

– Je pense qu'ils voulaient faire plus que cela.

_*C'est même probable.*_

– Et nous ?demanda-t-elle.

_*... heu...heu... non, ne rêve pas Drago, c'est Luna. L'innocence incarnée.*_

– On peut aussi aller s'embrasser dans un endroit discret, dit-il avec un sourire.

– Non, rétorqua-t-elle. Je te demandais quand-est-ce que nous ferons l'amour ?

Drago faillit s'étouffer en déglutissant.

– Eh bien, dit-il avec hésitation. Lorsque nous serons prêts.

_*Ou plutôt quand tu seras prête et si ton côté « pure » ne me paralyse pas.*_

– On le saura comment ?interrogea Luna.

_*Elle devrait peut-être parler de ses choses-là avec Ginny.*_

– Si un jour, l'occasion se présente, expliqua Drago calmement. Qu'on en a envie tous les deux sans avoir peur... C'est un tout en fait.

Luna acquiesça, pensive.

– Je voulais aller faire un tour dans l'aile Est, raconta-t-il. Pour me préparer aux entretiens d'après-demain tu m'accompagnes ?

À nouveau, Luna acquiesça et ils rejoignirent les couloirs où se déroulerait dans deux jours les entretiens avec les futurs formateurs des étudiants. Les couloirs étaient bien plus propres qu'à l'ordinaire. Des petites tables étaient disséminées auprès de chaque porte ainsi que plusieurs bancs et chaises.

– Ça doit être angoissant, dit Luna. À deux jours.

– Oui, accorda Drago en examinant les inscriptions sur chaque porte.

– « Représentant des commerces du chemin de traverse », lu-t-elle.

– Si j'échoue aux ASPIC, c'est lui que je rencontrerais, dévoila-t-il.

_*Blaise, le rencontrera sûrement lui. Il veut ouvrir sa boutique et c'est le passage obligé.*_

– Chef Technicien des lieux magiques, lu Luna sur la porte suivante.

– Pour Gregory, répondit Drago.

– Le syndicat des Pompes Funèbres, continua-t-elle.

– Pour Vincent.

_*C'est l'un des secteurs qui recrute le plus et il voulait être sur d'avoir du travail.*_

– Ceux-là, ils ne s'embêtent pas, dit Luna. Ils ne se désignent qu'avec un mot.

Drago suivi son regard et lu « ministère ».

– C'est parce qu'ils vont faire venir tous les départements, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus précis, expliqua-t-il en songeant à Théodore qui souhaitait devenir langue de plombs.

Les deux portes suivantes titraient respectivement « mandataire des éleveurs d'animaux magiques ».

_*Pour Daphné.*_

et « Instructeur des éducateurs de jeunes sorciers ».

_*Pour Tracey.*_

Enfin après quelques minutes, Drago trouva la fameuse inscription qu'il cherchait : chef du personnel de Sainte Mangouste.

– Alors, c'est ici que tu viendras ?demanda Luna. Ça te stresse ?

– Oui et non, avoua Drago. Les formateurs ne sont pas là pour nous admettre ou non. Ce sont nos notes aux ASPIC qui décideront pour nous. Les formateurs sont simplement là pour nous guider.

–

_* Je suis quand même content que Millicent ai aussi choisi la voie médicale, je ne serais pas seul comme ça._*

Luna plaça sa main sur la poignée, la porte était ouverte. Elle y entra, Drago la suivi après s'être assuré que personne ne les voyait. La pièce était presque entièrement vide. Il n'y avait que deux chaises séparées par une table et une seconde table adjacente à la première. Luna referma la porte tandis que Drago parcourait la pièce.

– Tu crois que je ferais un bon médicommage ?

– Bien sûr, répondit-elle aussitôt. Tu es brillant, curieux et à l'écoute des autres.

_*J'adore ma petite-amie.*_

Il se tourna vers elle avec un large sourire.

– Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre que cela te plaira, dit-elle franche.

_*Ouille, ça fait mal.*_

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

– Mon instinct je crois, répondit Luna. De toute façon, tu peux occuper cet emploi quelques années et faire autre chose plus tard. Comme faire fructifier le patrimoine de ta famille.

_*C'est chiant ça. Mais c'est vrai que ça peut être une porte de sortie.*_

– On a l'occasion, dit-elle subitement.

– Pardon ?

– Nous sommes dans une pièce vide où personne ne devrait venir, expliqua Luna. C'est l'occasion parfaite pour faire l'amour.

_*Ké ?_

_Pas faux.*_


	61. Chapitre 61 : Résulats d'ASPIC

**Chapitre 61 : Résultats d'ASPIC**

_**PDV de Hannah Abbot, élève de Serdaigle**_

Hannah ouvrit les yeux une bref seconde. Juste assez pour se souvenir que dans quelques heures, elle découvrirait les résultats qu'elle avait obtenus aux ASPIC. Plus que quelques longues heures, du moins c'est qu'elle croyait. Hannah pensait n'avoir dormit que de courtes heures, alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle s'apprêta à se rendormir lorsque la cacophonie des oiseaux à la fenêtre fit naître un doute dans sa sensation du temps. Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et remarqua alors que le mur qu'elle avait en face d'elle, semblable à chaque mur du château, n'était pourtant pas celui de sa chambre. À bien y réfléchir, la couleur du mortier ressemblait à celui de l'aile ouest du château. Hannah fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant avec lenteur. Son inconfort la frappa soudain, elle avait froid. Le matelas paraissait si dur qu'il ne pouvait être qu'inexistant. Elle regarda sa mince couverture qui n'était autre que sa cape, son oreiller son sac de cours. Et pire que tout, elle était entièrement nue. Hannah commença à paniquer, il fallait à tout prix que la mémoire lui revienne. Soudain, elle sentit une chose, bouger et respirer à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna lentement. Ernie était dos à elle, assis face à la fenêtre fermée. De minces filets de lumières passaient à travers les interstices des volets. Ernie aussi était nu, sa cape recouvrait les parties les plus intéressantes de son anatomie. C'est alors que la mémoire revint à Hannah. La panique face aux résultats, face aux entretiens du lendemain. Face à leur avenir qui se dessinerait de plus en plus clairement au fil des heures. Et puis finalement, cette solution saugrenue qu'ils avaient trouvé pour oublier pendant quelques minutes leur désarroi. Quelques minutes qui au grand bonheur de Hannah s'était transformé en heures. Mais à présent que le soleil était levé, que les câlins étaient terminés...

_*Quoique, elle cache quoi cette cape ?* _

Hannah trouvait sa situation plus que embarrassante. Ernie savait que Hannah l'aimait, ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé lors du match de Quidditch. Et pourtant Ernie avait volontairement embrassé Hannah la veille. C'était lui qui avait commencé sans évoquer l'amour de Hannah. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? étaient-ils ensemble à présent ? Ou bien est-ce un coup comme ça ? À seulement deux jours du départ de Poudlard, il fallait à tout prix qu'Hannah soit fixée. Ernie gigota vaguement et remarqua que son amie était réveillée.

– Hé, dit-il.

_*C'est un « hé » quoi ? Un « hé » t'es trop bonne ! Un « hé » on recommence ? Un « hé » j'ai fait une connerie ? Un « hé » qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon plumard qui est même pas mon plumard ? Un « hé » qui es-tu ? Un « hé » qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Ou un « hé » : Salut ?*_

– Salut, répondit Hannah prudemment.

– Il est dix heures, annonça-t-il. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je me lève aussi tard.

_*On s'en fout de ta vie. Dis-moi comment je dois réagir.*_

– Tu oublies notre dernière victoire au Quidditch, dit-elle.

– Je me suis levé à neuf heures, raconta Ernie. J'étais le seul debout.

_*Tu m'étonnes, je me souviens encore de la quantité de picole qui a circulé ce jour-là.*_

– Tu sais où est ma petite culotte ?demanda Hannah d'une voix timide.

– Heu... dit-il en regardant vaguement sur le sol.

Il se leva et porta sa cape comme une toge pour se couvrir ; il parcourut la moitié de la pièce et ramassa quelques vêtements qui traînaient. Hannah remis correctement sa cape sur elle pour masquer son intimité. Ernie mit plusieurs secondes à décrocher le soutien gorge de Hannah, partit se loger sur le lustre.

_*Comment on a fait pour qu'il atterrisse là-bas ?*_

Hannah était incapable de se répondre à elle-même. Impossible de se souvenir. Finalement Ernie retrouva la petite culotte de Hannah au-dessus d'une armoire. Elle remarqua alors avec effarement que c'était une petite culotte qu'elle avait depuis ses douze ans et qui représentait des princesses de conte de fée. Elle fit semblant de rien lorsque Ernie la lui tendit et l'enfila en vitesse comme le reste de ses vêtements.

– Tu crois qu'on peut encore prendre notre petit-déjeuner ?demanda Ernie.

– J'en doute, répondit Hannah.

– Dans ce cas, je vais aller prendre ma douche, dit-il.

– Moi aussi, acquiesça Hannah.

Ernie se figea soudain.

– Il est dix heures, répéta-t-il.

– Oui, confirma-t-elle.

– Les résultats seront donnés à dix heures trente.

Ils se regardèrent avec effarement, comment avaient-il pu oublier leurs ASPIC ? D'un même geste, ils attrapèrent leurs affaires et foncèrent vers la porte. Ils coururent à travers le couloir, dévalèrent les premières marches qu'ils virent. Hannah peinait à suivre son ami de si bon matin. Ernie s'en rendit compte et alors qu'ils parcouraient le couloir des enchantements, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui.

*... *

Ils montèrent des marches pour en redescendre de nouvelles quelques secondes plus tard, Hannah n'avait jamais autant détesté le labyrinthe de Poudlard. Finalement après une course endiablée, ils arrivèrent dans la petite pièce à côté de la grande salle. Une trentaine d'élèves attendaient patiemment.

– Les résultats ne sont pas encore affichés, dit-il soulagé.

Il ne relâcha la main Hannah qu'à ce moment, il désigna du doigt un pan du mur contre lequel aucun élève n'était encore appuyé.

_*M'a lâché.*_

Ils s'adossèrent contre le mur, Ernie commença à regarder sa montre toutes les minutes. Pendant ce temps, la petite pièce se remplissait. Face à eux, Hannah aperçut Hermione Granger sur le point d'exploser. À ses côtés Harry Potter et Ron Weasley se faisaient tous petits. Dans un coin où s'était rassemblé des Poufsouffle, Padma Patil et Dean Thomas se tenaient discrètement la main. Plus loin Drago Malefoy soutenait deux filles prêtent à fondre en larme alors que les résultats n'avaient toujours pas été donnés.

– Tu viens à la maison cet été ?demanda soudain Ernie.

_*Oui bien sûr, là maintenant tout de suite si tu veux. Mets-moi dans ta valise. *_

– Si tu m'invites, répondit Hannah.

– Mes parents travailleront toute la journée, apprit-il. On pourra refaire... nos trucs.

Hannah sentit son estomac se contracter.

_*Refaire nos trucs ?tout l'été ? Les vacances risque d'être intéressante. Quoique... ça dépend...*_

– ça dépend, dit Hannah sans trop savoir où elle voulait en venir.

– De quoi ?demanda-t-il.

– Je ne suis pas une fille facile, dit-elle.

_*Enfin avec toi si. Tu peux m'attraper maintenant, que je ne dirais pas non.*_

– Bien sûr, dit Ernie gêné.

Il acquiesça perdu dans ses pensées. Il fixa le sol devant lui en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_*Il a l'air fou ou sexy ? Un fou sexy !*_

– Mais si on sort officiellement ensemble, dit-il soudain. Tu n'auras pas l'impression d'être une fille facile ?

_*Oh put*in ! Oh put*in sa mère la p*te ! *_

– Je suppose, dit-elle.

– Nous devrions peut-être l'envisager.

_*Ça fait sept ans que je l'envisage. *_

– Peut-être. Oui.

– Je te propose que nous y réfléchissions tous les deux, dit Ernie. Et que nous comparions nos avis d'ici deux ou trois jours.

_*Ou alors, on fait l'amour tous nus.*_

– C'est une bonne idée, répondit Hannah.

– Cela pourrait entraîner la perte de notre amitié, dit-il. Mais en même temps, nous ne seront plus à Poudlard d'ici deux jours. La plupart des amis se perdent de vue après l'école.

– Oui, il faut y réfléchir sérieusement.

_*Ou mieux on fait l'amour et on réfléchit en même temps.*_

Une demi-douzaine d'élève de leur maison virent leurs entrées à cet instant. Tous s'avancèrent vers Ernie et Hannah avec des mines surprises.

– Vous étiez où ?demanda Susan. On s'est inquiété.

– Ben... heu... hésita Hannah.

_*On a apprit plein de trucs. La levrette notamment. *_

– C'est un peu compliqué, dit Hannah.

– On a passé la nuit a essayé de nous détendre,dévoila Ernie. Nous étions dans un état pas possible.

– Tu m'étonnes, dit Justin. Vous connaissant, vous avez passé la soirée à vérifier si vos réponses aux ASPIC étaient correctes.

_* Pas loin Justin.*_

– Entres autres, répondit Ernie.

– En tout cas on est soulagés, dit Miranda.

– On devrait peut-être prévenir Zac, déclara Susan. Qu'il arrête de chercher.

– Parce que tu crois vraiment que lorsqu'il a entraîné sa copine vers les cachots c'était pour retrouver Hannah et Ernie ?demanda Justin.

– Je trouvais ça suspect aussi, dit Susan songeuse.

À cet instant, Zac fit son entrée dans la pièce en compagnie de sa petite-amie Pansy. Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant l'affichage des résultats aux ASPIC.

_**PDV de Pansy Parkinson, élève de Gryffondor**_

Pansy jeta un coup d'œil au tableau d'affichage vide et perçu Hannah du coin de l'œil.

– Ils sont là, dit Pansy à Zac.

– Je me demande ce qu'ils ont pu faire cette nuit pour disparaître comme ça, dit-il.

– Ils ont peut-être fait des choses coquines, suggéra Pansy.

– Non, rétorqua aussitôt Zac avec un sourire. Quand tu les connaîtras mieux, tu découvriras que c'est impossible.

_*Quand je les connaîtrais mieux ? Projection dans un avenir commun ? Hip hip HOURRA !*_

Sur les visages des élèves, l'inquiétude se lisait. Pansy, elle, n'était pas anxieuse. La confection, la voie qu'elle avait choisi, lui était accessible. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était la formation qui allait suivre. Mais pour le moment, pas de raison de paniquer. Pas comme Millicent dont les jambes tremblaient.

– Ça t'ennuie si on va voir Milli ?demanda Pansy.

– Non, on engueulera Ernie et Hannah plus tard.

Pansy retrouva ses amis, Drago tentait de persuader Daphné qu'elle aurait son Optimal en Soins en Créatures Magiques. Millicent se tenait un peu à l'écart, rongeant ses ongles.

– Ça va ? Lui demanda Pansy.

– Ça ira mieux dans une minute, dit-elle. Quand je saurais.

Elle adressa un signe de tête à Zac pour lui signaler qu'elle l'avait vu. Zac répondit à l'identique.

– Quelle carrière tu vises ? demanda-t-il poliment.

– Médicale, dévoila Millicent. Guérisseuse si mes notes le permettent. Auxiliaire autrement.

Zac acquiesça.

– Si tu échoues, tu auras toujours le moyen de te rattraper, dit-il.

– C'est l'avantage de rester dans la même branche.

_*Une conversation ! Ma meilleure amie et mon petit-ami viennent d'avoir une vraie conversation. *_

Soudain, Minerva McGonagall fit son entrée dans la pièce. Tout le monde se tut, la regardant passer. Elle tenait trois longs rouleaux de parchemin sous un bras et sa baguette magique dans l'autre main. Les étudiants se rapprochèrent à l'unisson vers le tableau. Zac passa ses mains sur la taille de Pansy et avança derrière elle. Il utilisait ses bras comme protection pour Pansy.

_*So Cute. Trop very so cute.*_

McGonagall déroula les parchemins avec sa baguette. Les rouleaux s'élevèrent et se déroulèrent d'un coup sur le tableau d'affichage. Ce fut comme ci le bouton muet fut enlevé. Des murmures retentirent et se transformèrent bientôt en brouhaha où l'on discernait bientôt quelques cris à l'avant de la cohue. Des jambes frôlèrent la tête de Pansy. Un élève flottait au-dessus du sol pour se rapprocher de l'affichage. Au bout de quelques secondes, trois autres l'imitèrent. Pansy ne vit plus aucun Gryffondor, Millicent avait peut-être réussi à pénétrer plus profondément dans la foule. Près de chaque mur, des élèves remontaient la foule en sens inverse, des sourires se dessinaient, des cris heureux retentirent, des larmes parfois. Ce fut le cas de Hannah Abbot.

– Je crois qu'Hannah a échoué, dit Pansy la désignant à Zac qui protégeait toujours sa petite-amie de la masse des étudiants.

– Merde, lâcha Zac réellement atteint.

Pansy regarda Hannah s'éloigner seule en pleurant silencieusement.

– On y est presque, dit Zac.

Devant eux, Terry et Anthony leurs bloquaient la vue. Après quelques secondes, Anthony poussa un cri de joie presque aussitôt suivi de Terry. Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement sur la bouche. Pansy sentit l'étreinte de Zac se resserrer autour d'elle.

_*Quoi ?*_

Terry aperçut enfin Pansy. Il se tourna vers elle avec un large sourire.

– Je vais faire des parfums !dit-il joyeux.

Il releva la tête vers Zac et son sourire s'estompa légèrement. Anthony avec un grand sourire le poussa pour dégager la place. Pansy et Zac se pressèrent devant le tableau avant qu'on ne leur prennent la place. Les noms des élèves étaient affichés par notes. Dans le peloton de tête se trouvait Hermione Granger, Ernie MacMillan et Théodore Nott.

_*Théodore ?depuis quand fait-il parti des meilleurs élèves ?*_

Millicent et Zac suivaient pas très loin, il embrassa Pansy en découvrant sa note.

– Je pensais être classé plus haut quand même, avoua-t-il à voix basse.

Pansy chercha dans la deuxième moitié du classement. Elle savait qu'elle s'y trouverait plus facilement. Elle passait devant le nom de Hannah, confirmant l'échec de la jeune fille. Le nom de Pansy se trouvait juste avant celui de Gregory, elle remarqua que les notes du garçon ne devait pas correspondre à ce qu'il attendait. Pansy regarda alors ses notes. Elle n'eut pas de surprise en découvrant que les voies de la confection vestimentaire lui étaient ouvertes.

– Styliste ?demanda Zac avec un sourire.

– Styliste, répondit Pansy en l'embrassant.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Zac la portait à l'écart. Ils sortirent hors de la salle où plusieurs élèves attendaient leurs amis pour partager leur réussite ou leur peine. Parmi eux, Luna Lovegood. Son calme placide faisait un peu tâche dans ce décor d'élèves surexcités face aux résultats.

_**PDV de Luna Lovegood, élève de Poufsouffle**_

Luna adressa un large sourire à Zac et Pansy qui passaient devant elle.

– Félicitation ! Lança Luna en devinant que leurs résultats étaient ceux escomptés.

– Merci, dit Zac s'en pouvoir s'arrêter pour lui parler, un groupe de filles hystériques hurlantes le poussèrent plus loin.

_*Il faut que je pense à lui écrire pendant l'été sinon, on ne restera pas ami.*_

Une tête blonde bien connu apparu dans le champ de vision de Luna. Drago avançait vers elle avec un large sourire.

_*Il a réussi.*_

– Je dois t'appeler Guérisseur ?demanda Luna lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau.

– Tu le pourras bientôt répondit-il toujours souriant.

Il l'embrassa durant de longues secondes avant de se détacher.

– J'ai perdu tout le monde, confia-t-il. C'était vraiment la cohue. Tu as vu quelqu'un ?

– Pansy a réussi, dit Luna. Du moins, elle avait un très large sourire.

– Sans surprise, dit-il après avoir tout de même poussé un long soupir.

– En revanche, je crois que Vincent et Gregory ont échoués.

– Ah...Dit-il en perdant son beau sourire. Je sais que Théodore a réussi, il est arrivé troisième.

_*Normal, ce type a toujours été très brillant. Même s'il passe inaperçu.*_

– Il ne reste plus que Blaise, Millicent, Daphné et Tracey, conclu Luna.

Drago approuva d'un signe de tête et se tourna pour scruter la foule. De plus en plus d'élèves sortaient et s'éloignaient des lieux. Tracey et Daphné sortirent en même temps avec de grands sourires.

– Alors éleveuse toutes les deux ?demanda Drago.

– Éleveuse, rétorqua Tracey réprobatrice. Je vais éduquer de jeunes sorciers.

– Tu vas les élever, c'est pareil, dit-il.

– Y'a une différence entre des enfants et des dragons, dit Daphné.

– Ah bon ?s'étonna faussement Drago.

Millicent apparue à son tour, tous se turent pour entendre la note de la jeune fille.

– Paraît qu'on va être collègue, lança-t-elle à Drago.

Les cris de Tracey et Daphné furent tellement strident que plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers elles. Puis elles sautèrent sur Millicent qui esquissa enfin un sourire.

_*Je crois que c'est la première fois que je la vois sourire.*_

– Vous allez aussi me sauter dessus ?demanda Blaise en arrivant.

– Oui, répondit Tracey. Alors, tu as réussi ?

– Oui.

Comme promis, les deux filles se pressèrent vers lui et le serrèrent dans leurs bras.

– Elles sont marrantes tes copines, dit Luna.

– Très, répondit Drago amusé.

De plus en plus d'élèves sortaient hors de la pièce et créait une nouvelle foule à l'extérieur. Les Gryffondors furent bousculés, Drago prit la main de Luna et l'entraîna à l'écart. Ils atterrirent dans le hall, ils s'assirent à la moitié des marches de l'escalier.

– On se bécote ?suggéra Luna.

Drago lui lança un regard surprit et l'embrassa presque aussitôt.

_*J'aime bien quand on se bécote. Mais j'aimerais quand même voir ce qui se passe ensuite. J'ai pourtant essayé de le convaincre hier, mais ça n'a pas marché. *_

– Beurk, dit une voix.

Ils cessèrent aussitôt de s'embrasser. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter les regardaient d'en bas. C'était visiblement Ron qui avait poussé ce cri de dégout.

– Personne ne t'oblige à regarder, dit Drago.

– Vous êtes un peu devant tout le monde, rétorqua le Serpentard.

– Et toi tu exposes bien ta tête à tout le monde, personne ne fait « Beurk », alors que tout le monde est dégouté.

_*Ca ce n'était pas très gentil.*_

– Aller viens, coupa Harry en entraînait son ami. On ne connait pas les résultats de tout le monde.

Il échangea un regard avec Luna.

_**PDV de Harry Potter, élève de Serpentard**_

_*J'ai réussi mes ASPIC. Il faut que je me le répète sans cesse pour bien en prendre conscience._

_J'AI REUSSI MES ASPIC !!!*_

Il entraîna Ron et Hermione loin du couple.

_*Il faut que je sois gentil avec Luna, c'est une bonne à amie à Ginny. Je ne dois surtout pas l'oublier non plus. Comme le résultat de mes APSIC !_

_J'AI REUSSI MES ASPIC !_

_Je suis encore sous le choc, j'ai beau faire genre, j'étais vraiment pas sûr de les avoirs. Surtout que je n'ai pas réussi à tricher.*_

– Comment ils peuvent faire ça en public ?demanda Ron. Ils ne peuvent pas être plus discret ?

– Je suppose que non, répondit Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'en pense la première élève de notre promo ?

– Que vous êtes tous les deux, deux futurs aurors bien curieux.

– Ah ouais, c'est vrai, dit Ron avec un sourire. On a réussi nos ASPIC.

_*J'AI REUSSI M... C'est bon là, je ne vais peut-être pas le faire vingt fois non plus.*_

– Dommage que l'on a perdu le match, ça gâche un peu le plaisir, continua Ron.

Son sourire disparu à l'évocation du match.

– Tu l'as engueulé au moins ?demanda Ron en se tournant vers son ami.

_*Attention sujet délicat.*_

– Qui ça ?

– Ma sœur, de qui tu veux que je parle.

– Ah oui, dit Harry prudent.

_*Comment lui dire que ça fait trois jours qu'on se bécote non stop pour cause de fin d'année approchant à grands pas.*_

– J'étais parti pour lui passer un savon, expliqua Harry. Et puis, elle m'a rappelé que durant le match, les Gryffondor ont été attaqués. J'ai eu beau lui dire que ce n'était pas de la faute de l'équipe, elle m'a dit que...

– Que les membres de l'équipe n'avaient pas dit aux autres Serpentard de ne pas attaquer, finit Ron.

_*Comment il sait ?il était là ?mais alors il m'a vu quand j'ai fait ce truc à Ginny ?*_

– Oui, dit Harry surprit. Exactement.

– Vous n'allez pas encore ressasser ce match, supplia Hermione. C'est fini, après-demain on quitte Poudlard.

– Moi j'ai encore besoin d'en parler, dit Ron. C'est vraiment douloureux comme truc.

– T'es une fille tu peux pas comprendre, compléta Harry.

– Je crois qu'on avait une tournée d'inspection à faire dans le couloir des enchantements, dit-elle soudain à Ron.

– Non, dit-il. Hier soir c'était le tour des Serdaigle donc aujourd'hui c'est au tour des Poufsouffle.

– Non, c'est notre tour, insista Hermione en le regardant.

_*J'en connais qui vont faire des choses. Si ça se trouve, tous les préfets profitent de ces tournées d'inspections pour faire des choses.*_

– Mais oui, dit soudain Ron. C'est notre tour. Comment j'ai pu oublier.

Il attrapa le bras d'Hermione et l'entraîna.

– Excuse-nous vieux, le boulot !

_*Les bécots plutôt.*_

Harry acquiesça et les regarda s'éloigner précipitamment.

– J'ai cru qu'ils ne s'en iraient jamais, dit Ginny en apparaissant brutalement à côté de lui.

– Hé ! s'écria Harry surpris.

– Plus que 48heures avant l'arrivée en gare du Poudlard Express, dit-elle. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas déjà entraîné dans un placard à balai pour me dire des mots doux ?

_*Késako ?elle veut des bisous ?*_

Dès que l'information fut arrivée au cerveau d'Harry, il vérifia de tous les côtés que personne ne les observait et entraîna Ginny dans une petite pièce qui faisait office de débarra.

– Plus que 48heures, tu es sûre ?demanda Harry.

– Oui, enfin bon, tu viendras à la maison à la mi-juillet, on ne sera séparé que 15 jours.

– Ron et Hermione viennent à la mi-aout, annonça Harry. Tu veux que je t'invite en même temps qu'eux ?

– Ça dépend, tes parents risquent de trouver suspect que tu m'invites à part ?

– Il trouveront suspect que je t'invite tout court, mais ça passera mieux si je te convie avec Ron et Hermione quand même.

– Alors d'accord, dit Ginny.

Harry profita de cet instant de répit pour embrasser sa chérie.

– Attend, dit-il en se souvenant d'une chose. Tu as vraiment été un peu garce lors du match.

– Ah oui ?demanda Ginny faussement innocente.

_*J'aime bien quand elle me mord l'oreille comme ça. *_

– Non vraiment ce n'était pas fair-play.

_*Là je risque d'avoir un suçon.*_

– Et puis en plus tu as bien déstabilisé Ron. Tu as de la chance qu'il n'a pas balancé l'existence de notre couple à ton équipe.

_*C'est sympa aussi ses mains sur ma peau. *_

– Et puis...

_*Qu'est-ce que je disais moi déjà ?*_

Harry oublia complètement les reproches qu'il devait faire à sa petite-amie et continua de l'embrasser.

– Je pensais à un truc, dit-il en reprenant la parole. Comme on ne va pas se voir pendant 15 jours. On pourrait peut-être se retrouver dans un coin tranquille un soir, comme la salle sur demande. Et on pourrait...

– Ou, on peut attendre quinze jours.

_*Non on peut pas. Moi en tout cas je peux pas. *_

– On peut aussi faire ça, convint Harry.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de convaincre Ginny. Mais à nouveau, elle le stoppa dans son élan avec des arguments très persuasifs.

Une heure plus tard, Harry sortit le premier du débarra. Il rejoignit la salle commune où il pensait trouver Ron et Hermione. Ils n'y étaient pas. Visiblement, Ron avait eu plus de chance que lui. Dean était affalé sur un canapé, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

– Ça va ?demanda Harry.

– Ouais, répondit Dean pas très convaincu.

– Ton ex t'a encore fait une scène ?

– On va dire ça. Et toi la grande révélation en public c'est pour quand ?

_*Mais ta gueule. *_

Harry regarda de tous les côtés, vérifiant que personne n'avait rien entendu.

– Chut, dit Harry. Ginny doit d'abord mettre ses amis au courant.

– Elle compte les mettre au courant quand ?

– Après la fin de l'année je pense, dit Harry. De toute façon, ce n'est pas plus mal que les gens ne soient pas au courant. On a suffisamment parlé de moi dans cette école, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

– C'est pas faux, convint Dean. La discrétion n'a jamais tué personne.

Harry approuva silencieusement.

– Et sinon tes ASPIC ?

– Raté, dévoila Dean.

– Ah... dit Harry gêné. Y'a plein de gens qui les ont ratés cette année je crois. Tu sais si Seamus a réussi d'ailleurs ?

_*Je ne veux surtout pas bosser avec lui à la rentrée.*_

– Il a échoué, dévoila Dean. Il doit être en train de se morfondre quelque part.

_*YES !*_

– Neville a réussi par contre, dit Dean. Lavande et Parvati aussi.

– Ah... dit Harry en réalisant que finalement ils n'étaient pas si nombreux à avoir échoué.

– Tu sais Padma et Parvati se ressemblent plus que ce qu'elles pensent en fait.

_*Vas-y donne les détails cochons. *_

– Vraiment, dit Harry. Comment ça ?

– J'hésite à mettre Padma au courant.

_*Ben en même temps si leur ressemblance c'est de jouir de la même manière, t'es pas obligé de lui dire. *_

– C'est toi qui vois, dit Harry.

– Elles finiront peut-être par le découvrir elles-mêmes.

_*Hein ? Soit les deux jumelles sont hypers cochonne, soit j'ai loupé un truc.*_

Note de l'auteur : Plus qu'un chapitre normal, plus un en forme d'épilogue. Je pense pouvoir assurer sans prendre trop de risque que cette fic sera terminée avant 2011. Vous allez me manquer et, si vous lecteurs de la redistribution, vous vous transformiez en lecteur de Mona ?c'est bien aussi (rancart sur mon profil). Avant ça, faite péter le compteur à review !


	62. Chapitre 62 : Entretien

**Chapitre 62 : Entretiens **

_**PDV de Padma Patil, élève de Poufsouffle**_

Assise sur le sol, Padma regardait les élèves entrer et sortirent des pièces. Dean était installé à côté d'elle, appuyé contre le mur, distraitement il frottait le dos de Padma. Elle percevait le regard d'autres élèves les observant avec insistance, elle fit de son mieux pour les ignorer.

– Ils sont en retard, apprit Dean.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de patienter avec moi, dit Padma. Tu es déjà passé, tu peux aller faire tes valises.

– Ça peut attendre, dit-il. Je vais rester avec toi. De toute façon, ça sera bientôt ton tour.

Padma acquiesça. Oui, ce serait bientôt son tour. Tous les élèves de septième année rencontraient les personnes avec qui ils allaient travailler ou continuer leurs études dans quelques semaines. Padma, elle, attendait que le responsable de la gazette du sorcier annonce son nom.

_*Je crois que je vais vomir. J'ai le temps de filer aux toilettes ?*_

Padma commença à se lever lorsque la porte étiquetée « Représentant des Presses » s'ouvrit. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur les fesses. Un homme en costume dépassa l'ouverture, il était grand, son visage était terne et fatigué. Loin de donner envie de travailler avec lui. Il porta à sa vue une feuille de papier, maintenue par une plaque en carton rigide.

– Patil ! Annonça-t-il.

Padma se leva aussitôt. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à s'être mise debout. De l'autre côté de la porte, Parvati s'était elle aussi levée. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent avec incompréhension.

– Ah oui, il y en a deux, remarqua l'homme terne, les yeux rivés sur sa fiche. On va commencer par Padma Patil.

Parvati et Padma échangèrent un regard effaré. Parvati se rassit tandis que Padma avançait à petits pas vers la porte.

_*Elle a pris journalisme ?elle ne peut pas prendre journalisme ! On sera formée ensemble ! On ne peut pas faire le même emploi, non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Non ! Cauchemar ! Cauchemar !*_

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, avant de passer la porte, Padma regarda en direction de Dean. Il affichait une mine désolée, puis un petit sourire encourageant. Un grand bureau dominait l'espace de la pièce, deux simples chaises de chaque côtés finissaient l'ameublement de la salle.

– Asseyez-vous.

Il referma la porte et Padma se pressa vers la partie du bureau ou ne s'étalait pas une pile de parchemin.

– Je me présente, je suis monsieur Adamson, dit-il. C'est moi qui serait votre responsable durant vos prochaines études. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que si vous et votre sœur avez choisi la même formation pour rester ensemble, vous avez fait une grave erreur.

– On ne sera pas formée ensemble ?demanda Padma avec une once d'espoir.

– Si, durant les trois prochaines années, vous passerez le plus clair de votre temps dans la même pièce. En revanche, après ses trois ans, il me semble assez peu probable pour que vous trouviez toutes les deux un emploi dans le même journal. Si vous obtenez un emploi, le journalisme est très sélectif.

_*Trois ans ! Trois ans !*_

Padma réfléchit à toute vitesse pour tenter de déviner combien d'autres élèves avaient rencontré Monsieur Adamson avant elle. Peu, trop peu. Elle n'avait vu qu'une personne.

– Vous avez été acceptée avec beaucoup de peine, confia Adamson. Pourtant vos résultats scolaires de cette année ne semblaient pas être si mauvais.

– J'ai eu une petite baisse de régime à la fin de l'année, tenta Padma.

– Le stresse ?supposa Adamson. Il vous faudra le surmonter. Il va également falloir donner un coup de collier. Comme je vous l'ai dit, notre secteur est très sélectif. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre autre chose que l'excellence.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, soudain, elle sentit son envie de vomir lui revenir.

– Vous avez une idée de ce dans quoi vous allez vous orienter une fois vos études terminées ?

– Plusieurs choses me tentent, dévoila Padma. Mais j'attends de voir ce à quoi ressemble réellement le métier.

– Judicieux, accorda Adamson.

Il se plongea vers ses notes.

– Vous semblez posséder un très bon niveau en sortilège, dit-il. Pourquoi ne pas avoir suivi cette voie ?

Padma réfléchi à toute vitesse, vers quelle voix pouvait entraîner une parfaite maîtrise des sortilèges ?

_* Brigade magique ? Auror ? Et après ? Si je dis que je n'aime pas l'action, il va me dire que j'aurais du mal à faire du journalisme d'investigation.*_

– Mon bon niveau tient surtout à un gros travail. Je n'ai pas cette capacité inné de la rapidité.

Il replongea vers ses notes, une moue affichée.

_* J'aurais dû dire que je voulais à tout prix faire du journalisme et rien d'autre ! Quelle idiote je fais. *_

Adamson posa encore une douzaine de question. Au fur et à mesure, Padma stressait de plus en plus. À plusieurs reprises, elle essuya discrètement son front pour ne pas laisser de sueur visible à son interlocuteur.

– Bien miss Patil, dit-il. Nous allons arrêter-là. Mais sachez que je vous surveillerais de près et si vous n'avez pas le niveau, vous serez exclue de notre programme. Alors rester concentrée.

– Je ne vous décevrais pas, dit-elle.

Il se leva, Padma l'imita presque aussitôt.

– Nous vous attendons donc le 10 septembre dans notre bâtiment de Londres.

Padma acquiesça, ils se serrent la main et avancèrent vers la porte. Adamson l'ouvrit et Padma passa à travers l'ouverture.

– C'est donc au tour de l'autre miss Patil, annonça-t-il.

Parvati était déjà debout, elle avança. Elle et Padma se croisèrent.

_*On aurait dû communiquer un peu plus, on aurait pas choisi la même voie. *_

Parvati n'accorda pas un regard à sa sœur. Padma retint ses larmes. Dean arriva face à elle avec un mince sourire.

– Ça va ?

– Oui et non, dit-elle.

– On va faire une promenade ?suggéra Dean.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. La porte en face du couloir était étiquetée « Ministère », elle s'ouvrit un élève et une femme en sortirent.

– Susan Bones ?demanda-t-elle.

La Serdaigle se leva, Padma lui lança un sourire encourageant. Espérant pour elle que son formateur serait plus sympathique qu'Adamson .

_**PDV de Susan Bones, élève de Serdaigle**_

Susan échangea un regard avec Padma, la pauvre semblait avoir couru un marathon. Susan en revanche n'était pas inquiète. Elle avait gagné sa place au département de la justice.

– Vous êtes la nièce d'Amélia ?demanda la formatrice en fermant la porte.

– Oui, répondit Susan avec un large sourire.

– Elle m'a prévenue que vous alliez sûrement rejoindre le département de la justice, dit-elle. Je me présente, je suis Shane Kane. c'est moi qui serait chargée de conduire les formations de chaque étudiant du ministère.

_*Son nom fait un peu actrice porno... surtout ne pas rire !*_

Elle désigna un bureau entouré de deux chaises.

– Nous allons faire court, dit Kane. J'ai encore plusieurs élèves à voir et votre dossier ne pose pas trop de problèmes.

_*Je suis trop une best.*_

– La formation en elle-même sera sur deux ans. Deux années durant lesquelles, vous alternerez des cours et une place équivalente à une stagiaire dans le département de la justice. Vous serez associée à un directeur de formation. Dans votre cas, je peux déjà vous dire que votre tante a fait une demande ce matin pour vous avoir dans son équipe. Après ces deux ans et, à condition que vous réussissiez vos examens, vous aurez de vraies tâches administratives à accomplir. C'est le département qui vous placera en fonction de ses besoins et cela dure au minimum un an, en fonction de vos capacité. Avez-vous des questions ?

Susan hésita, elle savait déjà tout cela. Quant à ses éventuelles questions, sa tante y avait déjà répondues, que Susan les eut posées ou non. Pour la forme, elle choisit une.

– Où vont les étudiants, le plus souvent, après les deux ans de formations ?

– Greffier pour les petits-délits, ça arrive fréquemment, répondit Kane avec un sourire. Sinon, assistant de haut magistrat. Ça dépend des besoins du département et de vos ambitions principalement. D'ailleurs, si votre poste ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez en changer sur demande.

L'entretien dura encore quelques courtes minutes, puis Susan sortit de la pièce, satisfaite. Dans le couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Hannah et Ernie.

– Hé ! Dit Hannah surprise.

– Ho ! Répondit Susan avec un sourire.

– Ça va ?demanda Hannah en tentant d'avoir l'air naturel.

_*Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?*_

– Oui, répondit Susan. Ça s'est bien passé.

– Ils n'en sont qu'au B !releva Ernie.

– Oui, confirma Susan. Le ministère reçoit beaucoup d'étudiants.

– On pourrait revenir plus tard, dit-il en se tournant vers Hannah.

– Encore ? Murmura Hannah surprise.

_*Quoi encore ?*_

– De quoi ?demanda Susan curieuse.

– Aller ailleurs pour se détendre, dit Ernie après un instant.

– Il n'y a peut-être pas grand monde entre le B et le M, dit Susan.

– Oui, tu as raison nous allons attendre.

– Tu es déjà passée ?demanda Susan en se tournant vers Hannah.

– Oui, répondit-elle. La Représentante des commerces du chemin de traverse m'a reçue en tout premier.

– Tu vas faire quoi alors ?demanda Susan.

– Plusieurs commerçants vont former les étudiants à tour de rôle, durant une année. Ensuite on est formé par un seul durant une autre année. Je verrais bien quel secteur me plait le plus.

– Je te verrais bien au chaudron Baveur, dit Susan.

– Très drôle, dit Hannah. J'ai toujours été de l'autre côté du bar.

Les deux filles échangèrent un sourire.

_*Le premier sourire d'Hannah depuis les nombreuses larmes de hier. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle a échoué. Elle était beaucoup trop stressée de toute façon. *_

– En plus, Tom le propriétaire est proche de la retraite, commenta Ernie. Tu pourrais reprendre la boutique.

– Hé ! Coupa Hannah. Je viens à peine d'avoir une petite idée de ma prochaine formation et vous vous me voyez déjà propriétaire d'une auberge !

– Ben oui, dit Susan. Tu imagines le nombre de couples infidèles que tu vas voir. Tu auras un tas de ragot à raconter ! Et de la boisson gratuite pour tes meilleurs amis.

Elle donna un coup de coude à Ernie.

– Je ne bois pas, dit-il.

– Je prends sa part, dit aussitôt Susan.

– On se calme les enfants, dit Hannah amusée. Je vais commencé par travailler avec Madame Guipure, on verra le reste après.

– Ça sent les cuites !dit Susan les yeux au ciel.

– Je crois avoir vu ton... ton... petit-ami, j'ai encore du mal à le dire, sortir dans le parc, confia Hannah.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, on a rendez-vous là-bas.

Elle fila sans rien ajouter.

_*C'est moi ou, ils sont de plus en plus bizarre ces deux-là ?*_

Neville attendait à quelques pas de l'entrée. Il tenait un petit bouquet de fleur qu'il tentait de cacher.

– Coucou ! Dit Susan en arrivant près de lui.

Neville releva la tête avec un large sourire. Il l'embrassa rapidement et lui tendit le pauvre bouquet.

– Elles commencent déjà à faner, dit-il. Mais l'intention y est.

_*Fané et moche. Mais bon. *_

– Comment s'est passé ton entretien ?demanda Neville.

– Bien, répondit Susan. Je n'ai rien appris de nouveau, c'était simplement une formalité. Et toi ?

– Le professeur Toots me prend comme assistant dans son laboratoire botanique, dit-il.

– C'est officiel alors, dit-elle.

– Oui, dit-il avec un large sourire. On se pose ?

_*L'herbe est un peu mouillée. *_

Avant qu'elle eut le temps de répondre, Neville ôta sa cape et la posa sur le sol, invitant Susan à s'installer dessus.

_*Dans ce cas...*_

Une fois assis, le couple n'échangea plus que quelques mots malgré les heures défilantes, puis finalement, ils sortirent chacun un magasine et entamèrent leur lecture. Du moins en apparence, parce que si Susan était absorbée par l'article « être une sorcière d'aujourd'hui », Neville lui ne faisait que semblant de lire son magasine de Quidditch. En coin, il regardait Susan, pensive. Après plusieurs hésitations, il se mit à caresser le dos de Susan.

_*Il a hésité, si c'est pas mignon. Je vais le prolonger un peu le garçon je pense. *_

– T'es belle, dit-il avec peine.

Susan se tourna vers lui avec un large sourire.

_*Et toi t'as mauvaise haleine. *_

– Merci, dit-elle radieuse.

Devant eux un balai sur l'épaule, passa une Gryffondor de sixième année. Elle n'était pas concernée par ses entretiens qui faisaient peur à tous les septièmes années.

_**PDV de Ginny Weasley, élève de Gryffondor**_

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à Susan et Neville. Devinant qu'ils avaient terminée leur entretien.

_*Comme quoi un Serpentard peut très bien avoir une petite-amie d'une autre maison sans que cela ait l'air pervers ou vicieux.... Non, dans le cas de ses deux-là c'est vraiment trop bizarre. *_

S'ils ont fini leur entretien, Harry et Ron aussi auront sûrement fini. Elle fila dans son dortoir, balança son balai au travers de la pièce et couru dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le couloir ou se déroulait les entretiens. Il n'y avait plus qu'une demi-douzaine d'élève à attendre que les portes s'ouvrent. Parmi eux, Harry et Hermione. Ginny avança vers eux après un coup d'œil aux autres élèves. Elle n'en connaissait aucun.

_*La voie est libre.*_

– Hé, dit-elle en approchant des deux amis.

– Salut, dit Hermione.

– Re salut, dit Harry avec un sourire.

– Vous n'êtes pas encore passé ?s'étonna Ginny.

– Si on attend Ron, dévoila Hermione. C'est le problème quand on a un nom de famille qui commence par un W, on passe toujours dans les derniers.

– Ça s'est bien passé ?demanda Ginny en se tournant vers Harry.

– Oui, dit-il. Quelques soucis au niveau de la discipline, mais dans l'ensemble ça va.

Elle lui frotta le bras avec un sourire satisfait.

– Et toi ?demanda Ginny à Hermione.

– Très bien, dit-elle. Le type m'a dit qu'ils étaient ravis d'avoir la première de la promo dans leur programme.

– Tu fais les Hautes Études...

– Linguistiques, finit Hermione. D'après ce que j'ai compris, nous ne sommes que trois à faire ce programme cette année, moi, un élève prénommé Moon et un autre Jones. Je ne sais absolument pas qui ils sont.

Ginny réfléchit, mais elle ne voyait pas non plus. Soudain la porte sur laquelle était étiquetée « Ministère » s'ouvrit, laissant Ron en sortir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?agressa-t-il aussitôt.

_*Merde !*_

– Rien, dit Ginny. Je venais aux nouvelles.

– Harry a réussi, tu peux partir, dit-il d'une voix plate.

Ginny amorça un geste pour s'en aller et finalement se stoppa.

– Et toi ?demanda-t-elle. Tu as réussi ?

Ron se tourna vers elle, le visage neutre. Il semblait réfléchir.

– Oui, je dois simplement apprendre à me maîtriser.

– Je suis contente pour toi, dit Ginny après un instant de réflexion.

– C'est con pour toi, dit Ron. Je vais continuer à être presque tout le temps avec Harry.

_*Oui c'est con. *_

– On va simplement faire plus d'effort chacun de notre côté, dit Ginny.

– Moi je ne fearais pas d'effort, coupa Ron.

– Faudra bien, j'ai l'intention de forcer Harry à dormir plus dans ma chambre que dans la tienne cet été. Va falloir t'y faire.

Le visage de Ron prit une violente couleur rouge.

– Il n'est pas question que tu...

– A si, coupa Hermione. Parce que si Harry squatte la chambre de Ginny, je pourrais aller dans la tienne.

_*Pitiez faite que je n'ai jamais entendu ça.*_

Ron se dégonfla d'un coup, il fixa Hermione ébahi.

– Je dois réfléchir, dit-il finalement.

_*Ou laisser parler tes hormones. *_

– T'es encore là toi ?aboya Ron en direction de sa sœur.

– Non, je file, confia-t-elle.

Elle sentit une faible caresse d'Harry sur son bras.

_*En présence de Ron ? Aurait-il fondu un fusible ? *_

Arrivée au bout du couloir, Ginny jeta un coup en arrière. Ron avait reprit sa couleur rouge, tandis Hermione murmurait à son oreille. Harry lui se faisait tout petit. Soudain, Ron se tourna vers sa sœur, pendant ce temps-là, les derniers élèves qui passaient leur entretien, sortaient dans le couloir.

_**PDV de Ron Weasley, élève de Serpentard**_

Ron aperçut Ginny s'éloigner en même temps que deux élèves qui avaient fini leurs entretiens.

_*Calme toi Ron. Ils sont ensemble, c'est normal qu'Harry la touche. *_

– On devrait aller finir nos valises, dit Hermione. Le dîner commence dans quelques minutes.

_*C'est normal, je ne dois pas avoir de réaction excessive. *_

Ron acquiesça pendant qu'Hermione entraînait les deux garçons vers le dortoir.

*_Normal... c'est normal. *_

Ron resta fixé sur cette idée pendant qu'Hermione et Harry discutaient des points que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor avaient gagné et perdus durant cette année scolaire.

– C'est vraiment dommage, dit Hermione. J'aurais pourtant parié qu'on aurait gagné la coupe.

_*Normal... logique... *_

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Ron.

_*Bien...*_

Passer le cours instant de béatitude, Ron suivit Harry dans le dortoir. Une heure plus tard, ils en redescendirent, en uniforme, leurs valises presque bouclées. Hermione les attendait déjà dans la salle commune. Elle aussi en uniforme.

– C'est la dernière fois, dit-elle en regardant ses vêtements.

– La dernière fois que quoi ?

– Qu'on met nos uniformes à l'intérieur du château, dit-elle.

Ron regarda alors ses propres vêtements.

_*Ça tombe bien, ils sont devenus trop petits pour moi.*_

– Tu pourras toujours les remettre, dit Harry. Ton insigne aussi, rien ne t'empêche de jouer à la méchante préfète tyrannique !

– Oui c'est vrai, accorda Hermione après un instant.

_*Ça peut être sympa... Je dois méditer la-dessus.*_

Tous les trois rejoignirent la grande salle bondée en cette cérémonie de remise de la coupe. Les elfes de maison c'était surpassé.

_*Du gratin dauphinois ! Miam.*_

Les couleurs de la salle étaient celle des Serdaigle, tous affichaient une mine réjouit.

– Décidément, ils auront été les grands vainqueurs de cette année, commenta Hermione en s'installant à la table des Serpentard.

– Ça va ?demanda Harry à Dean.

– Ouais, répondit-il morne.

– Un problème avec cette chose que tu n'oses pas révéler à ta copine ?

– Non, elle le sait maintenant, dit Dean.

– Et c'est pas bien ?

– Les prochains mois vont être très pénible, commenta Dean l'esprit ailleurs.

_*pas les miens, je démarre avec une super formation, un super meilleur ami (même s'il bécote ma sœur) et une super sexy petite-amie.... Enfin sexy... Si elle l'est, mais juste en privé. Pas plus mal finalement. *_

[/rf : CDF]

Ron fut interrompu dans ses rêveries par le professeur Dumbledore qui venait de se lever. La grande devint totalement silencieuse.

– Voici donc venu la fin d'une autre année, dit Dumbledore.

Il s'interrompit et son regard parcourut les tables devant lui.

– Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais vous dire, ce soir, poursuivit Dumbledore.

[/]

– Cette fin n'est pas la fin. Ce n'est que la fin d'une époque. Parmi vous, certains ne reviendrons pas l'année prochaine, leurs vies continueront cependant. Avec des jours heureux et d'autres moins heureux. Des réussites des échecs. Mais ils se souviendront toujours de ces quelques années passés ici. Entre les lignes. Je vous laisse vous en aller avec douleur et, je retins ma peine de vous voir vous envoler loin de cet endroit. Qui aurait cru au commencement, et même par la suite, que notre douleur en vue de notre séparation serait si forte. Pas moi. J'avais imaginé être heureux de vous voir partir, alors que j'aimerais encore vous garder pour quelques années. Mais c'est la fin. Mais n'oubliez pas c'est seulement la fin d'une époque. Une époque de nouvelles amitiés, de nouvelles amourettes, de nouvelles voies. Ce n'est pas la fin, c'est une nouvelle continuité pour vous... sans moi.

Dumbledore se rassit.

– C'est moi ou il a craqué son slip ?demanda Harry.

– J'ai n'en rien compris, pourquoi il parle de ligne ? S'interrogea Hermione.

– Il voulait sûrement dire tables ?supposa Ron.

– J'espère, dit elle en servant son assiette de dessert.

– C'est nouveau ce truc aux pommes, dit Ron en regardant le plat.

Dean se leva pour rejoindre la table des Poufsouffle, laissant une place vacante à côté de Harry.

– Attends, arrêta Hermione avant que Ron ne se serve. Il reste une place.

– Dans mon estomac oui et je vais la combler avec ce qui ressemble de loin avec une tarte aux pommes.

– Non, corrigea Hermione. Il reste une place à nos côtés.

– Et ?

– Et tu devrais aller chercher quelqu'un pour la combler.

_*Hein ?*_

– Pourquoi ?la place peut très bien rester vide, dit-il. De toute façon à partir de maintenant, les élèves vont pas arrêter de bouger d'une table à une autre.

– Ou tu devrais profiter de la fin de l'année pour changer d'attitude, dit Hermione. Et mettre en route de bonnes résolutions.

_*est-ce qu'elle est en train de parler de Ginny ?*_

– Ouais, répondit-il vaguement.

Ron regarda la table des Gryffondor. Ginny était assise aux côtés de Malefoy.

– Pis elle a bien choisis sa place, commenta Ron en se levant tout de même.

_*Aller le Dumby au slip craqué à raison, c'est une nouvelle époque, avec de nouvelles bonnes résolutions. *_

Il avança vers la table des Gryffondor d'un pas morne. Quelques élèves tournaient la tête vers lui, s'étonnant de ne pas le voir s'arrêter à la table des Poufsouffle ou des Serdaigle.

– Alors les deux ont pris journalisme ?demanda Ginny à Pansy.

– Oui, répondit celle-ci. Et elles ne l'ont découvert que cet après-midi.

Ginny s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'elle vit son frère.

_*Des ragots ? Je ne les connais pas en plus ceux-là.*_

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?demanda Malefoy en remarquant la présence du Serpentard.

– Je cherchais à te gâcher ton plaisir une dernière fois bien sûr, répondit Ron.

– Dégage !ordonna Malefoy.

– Tu as déjà mangé ton dessert ?demanda Ron à sa sœur en ignorant superbement Malefoy.

– Non, dit Ginny surprise. J'allais commencer.

– Viens le prendre à la table des Serpentard. On t'as gardé une place.

Ginny tenta de parler en vain.

_*Aller dépêche-toi qu'on en finisse. *_

– T'es sûr de ton coup là ?demanda Ginny.

– Magne-toi ou je change d'avis.

Ginny se leva aussitôt et suivit son frère sous les regards médusés des Gryffondor.

– C'est con, dit Ginny. Y'avait un super ragot qui circulait et maintenant on ne va parler que de toi qui vient chercher ta petite sœur adorée.

– Tu passes trop de temps avec Harry, dit Ron.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Tu deviens un peu comme lui.

Ginny se stoppa net, avant de repartir en avant.

– C'est peut-être vrai en fait, dit-elle après un instant.

– Si je te le dis, dit Ron agacé.

– Ne le dis pas à Harry, dit-elle. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que sa présence dans ma vie m'a changé.

_*Évidement que je ne vais pas lui dire, elle croit quoi la frangine ? *_

– Tu te décales ?demanda Ron à Harry.

Il s'installa sur le siège voisin et Ginny s'installa entre les deux garçons sous les regards médusés des autres Serpentard.

– Si vous faites venir une Gryffondor, dit Neville. Je peux peut-être faire venir une Serdaigle sans que vous la vanniez ?

– On n'a pas l'habitude de vanner Susan Bones, dit Harry. Ça a toujours été ta chasse gardée.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai.

– Tu devrais plutôt rejoindre sa table, dit Hermione. C'est eux qui sont en fête.

Neville se leva aussitôt en emportant son assiette. Ron le regarda l'œil distrait. Neville s'installait aux côtés de Susan Bones sa petite-amie, il se mêla à la bonne ambiance des Serdaigle qui fêtaient leur victoire. Ernie MacMillan et Hannah Abbot riaient aux blagues de Justin Flinch-Fletcher. Luna Lovegood jouait les intruses auprès de Zacharias Smith, tous deux discutaient avec animation. Plus loin à la table des Poufsouffle Terry Bott et Anthony Goldstein coiffait Padma Patil de petits parasols qu'ils faisaient apparaître. Dean Thomas les imita bientôt, sous les rires des autres Poufsouffle. À la table des Gryffondor, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode comméraient allègrement. Drago Malefoy, attendrit, regardait Ginny à l'autre bout de la table. Ron regarda sa sœur rire ouvertement à une taquinerie d'Harry. De l'autre côté, Hermione le servit.

– Profite, c'est ton dernier dessert à Poudlard.

_*Je crois bien que c'est la pire nouvelle de cette fin d'année.*_

note : l'épilogue très bientôt


	63. Epilogue

**Chapitre 63 : Épilogue**

Nellie Flume vérifia son chariot avec satisfaction. Il ne manquait rien, tout était à sa place et parfaitement accessible pour chaque élève. Les dragées surprises de Berthie Crochue avaient la meilleure place comme d'habitude. Les Chocogrenouilles pendaient sur l'avant du chariot et les Fizwizbiz semblaient déjà vouloir s'envoler. En plus petite quantité, Nellie conservait toujours des souries en sucre, de la gomme de limace et autres Gnomes au poivre que réclamait les connaisseurs. Dans les compartiments cachés du chariot, elle cachait les sandwichs, les boissons et les paquets de biscuit que les élèves finissaient toujours par acheter de toute façon. Les friandises, eux avaient besoin de titiller la gourmandise pour être vendues. Dissimulé tout au fond du dernier compartiment, on pouvait trouver une pile de carte de chocogrenouille. Nellie avait achevé sa collection depuis longtemps, mais ramassait toujours celles qu'elles trouvaient abandonner et les confiait aux collectionneurs férus qu'elle croisait sur sa route. Elle abandonna son chariot quelques minutes pour retrouver le machiniste dans la pièce juste à côté.

– J'y vais, à tout à l'heure !lui lança-t-elle.

Les yeux rivés sur la voie de chemin de fer devant lui, il grogna simplement pour signaler qu'il avait entendu. Nellie prit son chariot et rejoignit la pièce d'à côté. Habituellement ce compartiment servait pour les préfets. En cette fin d'année, les préfets n'avaient plus rien à apprendre et ne pouvait plus retirer de point aux élèves indisciplinés. C'est donc sans surprise que Nellie la trouva vide. Elle rejoignit alors le couloir et commença sa distribution en poussant son chariot au tintinnabulant reconnaissable et signe pour les élèves de sortirent leurs petites économies. Il était treize heures lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin le dernier wagon et les derniers compartiments. N'ayant croisé presque aucun septièmes années, elle devina que tous se trouvaient dans ce dernier wagon. Les septièmes années étaient toujours plus intéressants à observer que les autres. Quand les premières années ne jurait que par leur collection de carte, les septièmes années eux, cachaient toujours d'étranges histoires que de simple gestes, de simples regards révélaient. Et c'était bien pour cette raison que Nellie adorait passer son chariot dans le Poudlard Express, pour pouvoir observer ses derniers élèves et deviner ce qu'ils leur passaient par la tête.

– Vous voulez quelques choses les enfants ?demanda-t-elle en ouvrant une porte.

Les cinq garçons de dix-sept ans remarquèrent à peine d'avoir été appelé « enfants ». Le chariot et ses friandises les obnubilaient.

– J'ai faim ! Annonça Vincent Crabbe.

Nellie n'en doutait pas, chaque année Vincent était de l'un des élèves qui dévalisait le plus son chariot. Les cinq garçons s'attroupèrent autour des friandises et passèrent leur commande un à un.

– Et donc tu disais quoi ?demanda Blaise en se rasseyant en tenant une pile de chocogrenouille et un sandwich.

– Qu'on doit être les seuls de tout Poudlard à ne pas avoir eu d'amourette cette année, dit Théodore avant de boire une longue gorgée.

– Une amourette ?répéta Blaise amusé.

– C'est de la faute à Drago ça, râla Théodore. À force de l'entendre parler de sa douce et tendre dulcinée, mon vocabulaire c'est fleurbleuïsé !

– On parle de moi ?demanda Drago en payant Nelly.

– Mange ta patacitrouille !ordonna Blaise.

– J'irais l'offrir à ma dulcinée, répondit Drago en récupérant sa monnaie.

– C'est tout ? Quel radin, dit Blaise.

Blaise reçut une patacitrouille en pleine tête. Nellie refermait la porte alors que Gregory se demandait à haute voix s'il avait pris assez de sucrerie et que Blaise demandait s'il était devenu la dulcinée de Drago. En reprenant sa marche tintinnabulante, Nellie esquissa un sourire, elle savait très bien qu'elle reverrait Gregory, le pauvre sous-estimait son appétit. Nellie stoppa son chariot devant plusieurs compartiments tour à tour, elle n'en recueilli aucun geste ou regard intéressant. En revanche, lorsqu'elle vit Hannah et Ernie se promener dans le couloir main dans la main, elle retint un sursaut.

– On n'était pas obligé de faire une ronde, dit Hannah. C'est fini maintenant.

– Mais enfin Hannah, nous devons accomplir notre devoir de préfet jusqu'au bout.

– J'ai jeté mon insigne par la fenêtre...

Nellie ne put entendre la suite que déjà les deux préfets étaient trop loin. Lorsqu'elle reprit sa route vers l'arrière du train, elle se heurta aux deux filles qui passaient la tête à travers la porte de leur compartiment pour observer les deux préfets.

– Depuis quand ils sortent ensemble ?demanda Parvati.

– Je le savais !s'écria Lavande. La garce, il était pour moi !

Les deux têtes disparurent et Nellie avança à leur niveau. Avant qu'elle eut le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, Lavande annonça :

– Un jus de citrouille sans sucre, un sandwich au thon et trois souries sucrées.

Nellie s'empressa de répondre à la commande et prit l'argent que la jeune fille.

– Tu sais quoi, dit Lavande tandis que son amie mettait un peu plus de temps pour faire son choix. On devrait aller faire un tour du côté des Poufsouffle. Je suis curieuse de voir si Dean est là-bas avec ta sœur.

– Ça ne me dit trop rien, confia Parvati.

– On peut toujours y aller plus tard, dit Lavande.

– Plus tard, d'accord.

Parvati finit sa commande et Nellie referma la porte du compartiment. Deux élèves apparurent devant le chariot, Nellie le poussa pour qu'elles puissent passer plus facilement.

– Ils ne peuvent pas mettre des toilettes dans chaque compartiment, râla Tracey.

– Te plaint pas, il y en a une par wagon, répondit Millicent.

Pendant que les deux filles passaient à côté de Nellie, un garçon se stoppa derrière elle pour laisser passer les anciennes élèves. Michael baissait la tête, tandis que Tracey lui offrait un magnifique regard noir. Dans le compartiment voisin, Nellie servit trois élèves de septième années Morag Mcdougal, Moon et Sally Anne Perks. Elle avait beau connaître leur nom, Nellie aurait été incapable de dire dans quelles maisons ils avaient passé leur scolarité.

– Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ?

Nellie retint un sourire lorsqu'elle revit Ernie et Hannah dans le compartiment, ils se tenaient toujours la main. À la grande stupéfaction des autres voyageurs apparemment.

– Oui, dit distraitement Susan les yeux rivés sur les deux mains enlacées. On va prendre quelque chose.

Elle resta immobile et c'est Neville qui arriva auprès du chariot en premier.

– Tu veux quoi ?demanda-t-il en direction de Susan.

Il lui lança un regard amoureux, mais la jeune fille ne lui prêta que le minimum d'intérêt.

– Poulet, citrouille et caramel, dit-elle.

– C'est bon, râla Hannah. Réveille-toi, ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça.

– Ah si, répondirent les anciens élèves en chœur.

– Le fait qu'on sortent ensemble est si étrange ?dit Ernie.

– Le fait que tu touches une fille est étrange, confia Justin. Jusqu'ici je croyais que tu avais un mode de reproduction différent du nôtre. Je pensais qu'un jour tu allais bouffer comme un porc et te diviser en deux Ernie.

Sa remarque fit exploser de rire l'assemblée. Justin jeta un regard à ses amis, satisfait. Il évita cependant de regarder Miranda. À bien y regarder, la jeune fille non plus ne le regardait pas.

– On n'est pas un peu serré, fit remarquer Zac en se réessayant, des friandises entre les bras.

– Hannah va se mettre sur les genoux de Ernie, dit Susan.

– Arrête, dit Miranda en direction de son amie, tu vas les gêner leur relation vient à peine de commencer. Il ne faut pas les mettre mal à l'aise.

– Je ne suis pas encore convaincu que Ernie copule, dit Zac.

Hannah et Ernie échangèrent un discret regard qui n'échappa à personne.

– Les enfants, dit Justin. Vous n'avez pas déjà consommé ?

Les anciens Serdaigle se mirent à pousser des cris devant la non-réponse du nouveau couple. Neville affichait même un large sourire en revenant s'asseoir auprès de Susan. Dans le compartiment suivant, Nellie retrouva Michael en compagnie de deux anciens Serpentards. Pendant que Dean prenait une commande compliquée. Seamus et Michael entamaient déjà leurs friandises.

– Depuis quand tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ?demanda Seamus.

– On est plus à l'école, les maisons c'est fini, répondit Michael.

– Les Serpentard sont pourtant les ennemis de toutes les maisons à Poudlard et tu oublies ça comme ça ?

– Il y a des ennemis parmi mes amis, confia Michael. Entre mes ex qui se promène un peu partout et les nouveaux gays...

– Comme tu trahis tes anciens potes, dit Seamus. Tu ne saurais pas si ce sont les gays qui m'ont envoyé la morve de troll par hasard ?

– Ils en ont les capacités en tout cas, mais je ne sais rien de plus.

Nellie referma le compartiment après avoir servit un dernier sandwich à Dean.

– Hé !

Nellie se retourna et tomba sans réelle surprise face à Gregory.

– Tu veux autre chose ?supposa-t-elle avec un sourire.

– Un sandwich à la dinde pour commencer, dit-il.

Il prit plus de temps pour choisir les friandises qui accompagneraient le sandwich. Les deux filles parties aux toilettes plus tôt revinrent enfin. Tracey adressa un signe de la tête à Gregory alors que Millicent affichait un sourire timide aussitôt imité par Gregory.

– Et... heu... , dit-il très hésitant lorsque les deux filles eurent disparues.

Il finit sa commande tant bien que mal et le chariot put de nouveau avancer. Dans le prochain compartiment, Nellie s'étonna de trouver Zac, elle ne l'avait pas vu passer à côté d'elle. Il partageait une chocogrenouille avec une Pansy rayonnante. Millicent et Tracey avaient également atterrit là et tous les élèves étaient un peu serrés. Tracey fut la première arrivée au chariot, presque aussitôt imité par Millicent et Daphné. Tandis que Tracey passait sa commande, Daphné lança un regard en coin à Drago et Luna.

– Ma sœur est malheureuse, confia Daphné à Millicent.

– Elle a toujours le béguin pour Drago ?

– Oui.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard désolé tandis que Luna surprenait Drago en l'embrassant brusquement sur la bouche.

– Ah non ! Râla Zac. Il fait assez chaud comme-ca dans le compartiment. Vous vous roulerez des pelles plus tard, nous on se retient bien.

– On se retient ?s'étonna Pansy.

– Moi oui en tout cas.

Pansy partit dans un concert de gloussement.

– Tu as raison Zac, dit Luna en se levant. De toute façon on devait aller faire un tour avec Ginny.

– On n'est pas obligée, dit Ginny.

– Tu es sûre ?

– Ah oui non, on est obligé en fait, corrigea Ginny pensive.

Les deux filles attendirent que tout le monde eut passé sa commande pour rejoindre le chariot. Drago resta à côté de Luna.

– Tu viens à la maison cet été de toute façon ?demanda-t-il.

– Oui, mais tu viens en premier, dit-elle.

– D'accord, si je peux venir avec vous faire un tour.

– Non tu ne peux pas, dit simplement Luna. On va faire un tour où tu ne peux pas venir.

Luna rempli son sac avec ses nouvelles victuailles tandis que les anciens élèves derrière eux, riait au râteau que Drago venait de se prendre. Ginny commença sa commande.

– Tout ce passe bien avec ce fameux tour ou je ne peux pas venir?demanda Drago en se tournant vers Ginny.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux qui se passe mal, dit-elle étonnée.

– Rien, c'est juste que... on sera toujours là, dit-il. Quoiqu'il arrive de nouveau dans ta vie et même si on approuve pas à fond, on sera toujours là pour t'aider.

– Merci, dit Ginny.

– Tu es plus intelligent que ce que je pensais, apprit Luna à son petit-ami.

– Merci, dit celui-ci après que la surprise soit passée.

– Je savais que tu finirais par trouver, continua-t-elle.

– Que Ginny a le sourire ?dit Drago. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt.

Ginny souffla un merci et les deux filles sortirent du compartiment, Nellie referma la porte après leur passage. Nellie regarda les deux filles se diriger encore plus profondément dans le train, il ne restait plus beaucoup de wagon pourtant. Nellie ouvrit un nouveau compartiment et servit les élèves qui s'y trouvaient. Plus loin, elle tomba sur quatre garçons en train de disputer.

– Je suis sûr que c'est vous ! S'écria Seamus.

– T'a juste reçu un peu de morve de troll au visage, dit Anthony.

– UN PEU ! S'écria Seamus.

Derrière lui, Michael restait en retrait, silencieux.

– Dès que j'aurais des preuves..., reprit Seamus.

– Dès que tu auras des preuves, tu feras quoi ? dit Terry neutre.

– Nous ne somme plus à l'école, c'est fini, ajouta Anthony.

Seamus fulmina et regarda les deux garçons s'en aller dans le compartiment voisin.

– Je suis sûr que c'est eux, répéta l'ancien Serpentard en faisant demi-tour.

Michael le suivi sans rien ajouter. Nellie poussa son chariot dans le couloir jusqu'au prochain compartiment. Elle y retrouva Terry et Anthony, les deux garçons s'étaient déjà installés sur la banquette. Nellie retrouva Dean également, le garçon enlaçait Padma. Ce furent Lisa et Mandy qui se jetèrent les premières sur le chariot, les autres attendant qu'elles eurent achevé leur commande.

– Je ne suis pas sûre que ça se termine bien, murmura Lisa en désignant Dean et Padma.

– Je ne le pense pas non plus, chuchota Mandy.

– On devra toujours être là pour elle, dit Lisa.

Mandy acquiesça et mordit une bouchée de son sandwich au saumon fumé. Lisa tendit sa monnaie et, les deux filles rejoignirent les banquettes, Terry et Anthony se levèrent aussitôt pour passer leur commande. Malgré la conversation qu'il avait eut quelques minutes plus tôt avec Seamus, ils ne semblaient pas spécialement perturbés et au contraire affichaient une bonne humeur apparente. Du moins jusqu'à ce que, derrière le chariot de Nellie, deux jeunes filles apparaissent. Lavande et Parvati adressèrent chacune un rapide regard au compartiment sans cesser de marcher. Terry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Les deux garçons semblaient être les seuls à s'être rendu compte du passage des deux filles. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Padma, elle ne commanda qu'une boisson et un sandwich, sans se laisser tenter par les friandises. Nellie referma la porte du compartiment et s'avança vers le suivant. C'était le dernier. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un compartiment qui lui semblait familier, bien qu'elle n'eut pas souvenir d'avoir vu ces six personnes dans un même endroit.

– AAAAAAAahhhhhhhhhhh ! S'écria Ron ravi en voyant le chariot. Enfin.

Il se leva aussitôt et, commença à énumérer tout ce qu'il voulait. Lorsqu'il retourna s'asseoir, Ginny et Luna furent les plus rapides à fondre sur le chariot. Ginny passa sa commande la première pendant que les deux filles finissaient leur conversation à voix haute.

– Donc vous aller vous voir souvent avec Drago cet été, conclu-t-elle en avalant une Chocogrenouille.

– Oui, dit Luna. On va pouvoir faire l'amour.

Ginny toussa violemment et faillit s'étouffer avec sa chocogrenouille jusqu'à ce que Hermione lui dégage la gorge.

– Ah bah je ne regrette pas d'être venu, dit Neville avec un large sourire.

– Quel coquin ce Malefoy, renchérit Harry.

Ginny retourna s'asseoir auprès de lui laissant Luna finir sa commande. Elle prit une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille alors qu'Hermione se levait à son tour.

– C'est plutôt inhabituelle de voir ta frangine avec vous, fit remarquer Neville.

– Habitue-toi, annonça Ron. Elle est officiellement entrée dans notre clan.

– Ah oui ?s'étonna Neville.

Il regarda dans la direction de Ginny et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il remarqua la proximité entre elle et Harry.

– C'est bien ça, conclu Neville.

– Oui, c'est très bien, dit Hermione en revenant avec sa commande.

Harry se leva aussitôt.

– Alors sandwiche jambon beurre, dit-il à Nellie. Jus de citrouille et trois friandises de chaque sorte.

Il prit un paquet de chocogrenouille qu'il entama sur-le-champ. Lorsqu'il regarda la carte de sorcier célèbre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, il esquissa un sourire.

– Dumbledore, dit-il. Vous voulez la carte ?

Nellie acquiesça et Harry lui tendit la carte. Elle finit d'assembler la commande de Harry et il lui tendit une pile de Noise et de Mornille.

– Bonne journée les enfants ! Dit Nellie en refermant la porte.

Hors regard, Nellie souffla bruyamment, elle devait pourtant encore conduire son chariot jusqu'à son point de départ et servir les élèves qui la rattraperaient. Elle empoigna de nouveau le chariot et avança dans le couloir en songeant aux élèves qui ne reprendraient plus le Poudlard Express en septembre. À ces élèves qui avaient toujours autant de petites histoires croustillantes qu'ils laissaient deviner à l'occasion. Pour eux, cette histoire était terminée, mais une autre commençait. Dans cette autre histoire, de nouvelles amitiés se créeront, d'autres se briseront ou s'oublieront. De nouveaux couples naîtront, d'autres éclateront. Leurs vies changeront, évolueront, en mieux ou en pire. Mais peut importe, car pour l'instant, ils sont jeunes et doivent en profiter pour commettre des erreurs. Ça sert à ça la jeunesse.

FIN

**Blabla d'auteur**

Et oui vous aller encore y avoir droit. Pourtant, à chaque fois je culpabilise de vous imposer cette lecture des « secrets de la fic » mais là franchement j'ai le droit. J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic en octobre 2006 et au moment au j'écris ces mots, nous sommes en Mai 2010. Ça fout les boules un peu. Au moins, on ne pourra pas dire que j'abandonne mes lecteurs en cours de route. Certaines publications ont certes étés un peu longue à venir, en même temps ma vie à eu le temps de changer dans tous les sens depuis octobre 2006. Donc c'est parti, (je ferais des paragraphes clairs comme ça vous sautez ceux où vous en avez rien à secouer le bananier).

**La création de fic**

Pour ce faire nous devons replonger dans les méandre de mes fics. En octobre 2006, je suis en train de finir d'écrire ma version du tome 7 (que vous avez interdiction de lire tellement j'aime plus cette histoire). Parmi les critiques que je recevais des lecteurs, beaucoup me reprochaient une certaine inconstance des rapports entre les personnages que ce soit en amours ou en amitié. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je décide de m'améliorer et cherche à écrire une fic mettant en scène plusieurs personnages en même temps en appuyant sur leurs relations entre-eux. À l'époque, je lisais beaucoup de fanfiction et je cherchais désespérément une histoire avec des maisons inversées, qu'à cela ne tienne, je l'écrirais. Donc j'avais déjà le concept de base, pour des raisons techniques (les noms des élèves dans les maisons les plus méconnues) je place l'histoire à l'époque de Harry. Au moment de faire le plan, je décide que vu que la fic est un exercice de style, autant compliquer le truc jusqu'au bout. C'est comme ça que sont nés les PDV, ainsi que l'élément commun qui devait les relier entre eux. C'est alors qu'est apparu un problème. Douze personnages étaient un nombre très élevé, je ne pouvais pourtant pas écrire une histoire avec plus de personnages principaux et, pourtant il y avait le problème Ginny. Pour suivre ma logique, j'avais placé Ginny à Serpentard seulement voilà, en prenant trois PDV par maison, Ginny allait forcément être lestée. Inimaginable pour moi, le fait que je m'appelle Gaelle et que je suis rousse n'y est sûrement pas pour rien. Qu'à cela ne tienne (oui je crois que je vais adopter cette expression) Ginny sera à Gryffondor, ce qui règle en même temps deux autres problèmes, le troisième Gryffondor, parce qu'après Drago et Pansy on a un peu fait le tour. Mais aussi pour sa relation avec Harry. Et oui parce qu'une relation ou y'a pas un truc qui les sépare c'est pas franchement palpitant. Le dernier détail étant les pensées des personnages, j'avais déjà testé le truc avec Malorie Moon (cette fic là vous pouvez la lire, je la recommande même) quelques mois plus tôt et, les lecteurs étaient plutôt emballés. Alors, j'ai reprit le concept en espérant récupérer les lecteurs de Malorie après sa fin.

**Je n'aime pas cette histoire**

Bon ok, j'exagère parce que, de voir la fin arriver ça m'a vraiment fait de la peine. Je n'aime pas cette histoire parce que je l'ai beaucoup trop compliquée, entre les éléments et tout... même si maintenant je relie un personnage à un autre sans aucune difficulté. Et puis, en terme d'écriture, j'ai évolué, alors que le concept de la fic restait un peu le même. Bref, écrire cette fic est devenue un peu la corvée, mais j'ai continué. C'est ça le but.

**Record de Review**

Avec cette fic, j'ai explosé mes records de reviews sur plusieurs sites donc je suis très contente et je vous remercie !

**Les Moon**

_Attention auto-publicité._

Ben oui, forcément parce que ça me fait de la peine de tous vous voir partir. Alors je vais faire de la pub pour la saga des Moon. Alors en gros c'est 5 fics parlant de 5 femmes d'une même famille. 4 sont déjà achevées, il ne reste plus que « Un jour Mona sera une rebelle ». C'est une fic avec laquelle vous n'allez pas me croire, mais j'ai fait compliqué (en fait je dois être sado-mazo) On découvre Mona a dix ans en 1970 durant une semaine, puis Mona à 11ans en 1971 pendant une semaine... Actuellement, j'écris l'année 1977. Le plus gros avantage c'est que si les deux ou trois premières années ne vous plaise pas, ben vous pouvez les sauter facilement sans perdre trop de compréhension du texte. J'ai essayé d'écrire de cette manière en tout cas.

Pour les autres Moon, alors Mona a une mère qui est l'héroïne de « Comment Magda est devenue madame Moon » en trois chapitre.

Ensuite on a la grand-mère paternel de Mona, « Les Temps Incertains de Meredith Moon ».

La dernière fille de Meredith : « Le grand amour de Molly Moon Prewett Weasley »

Et puis la (humhumhuhum) de Mona « Malorie Moon, 9jours ».

Si je ne devais en conseiller qu'une, c'est cette dernière. Elle n'est pas très longue en plus. Sinon bien évidement il y a Mona, qui a de plus en plus de succès plus de 400 reviews sur HPF, tout de même ! Et en plus avec cette fic en court, je continuerais à vous voir.

Aller j'arrête là la publicité éhontée.

**La suite de Redistribution à la Répartition.**

Alors non, il n'y aura pas de suite de cette fic, en revanche si vous voulez reprendre vous-même le texte à la fin de cette fic ou plus tard, en fic longue ou courte, ça ne me dérange pas. Je créerais même une saga « Redistribution... » histoire qu'elles soient plus facilement accessibles pour les autres lecteurs.

**La suite de la vie des personnages**

Globalement, les vies des personnages vont rejoindre celle de la saga Rowlienne. Je ne donne pas trop de détail, mais je rappelle juste que dans la vraie version :

Hannah reprend le chaudron baveur

Neville et Hannah se marient.

Harry et Ginny se marient

Ron et Hermione se marient.

Drago et Astoria Greengrass se marient.

Luna se marie avec un type dont j'ai oublié le nom.

J'en ai mis qu'un petit aperçu mais, ça vous donne une petite idée des futurs mouvements dans la vie des héros « inversés ».

**Les couples. **

**Terry et Anthony**

Qui dit fic d'expérimentation, dit mon premier couple gay. Contrairement à plusieurs fics sur la toile, j'ai volontairement prit deux personnages dont nous ne connaissons pas grand-chose pour arriver à une relation crédible.

**Hannah et Ernie**

Je les ai toujours imaginés ensemble. Le côté « Hannah est une folle du cul » est venu à l'écriture sans que je m'en rende compte.

**Zac et Pansy**

Mon tout dernier choix, j'ai eu du mal à opté pour eux et je ne le regrette absolument pas. Ils vont parfaitement ensemble.

**Susan et Neville**

Dans une autre de mes fics, ils étaient ensemble, alors je l'ai mis automatiquement ensemble sans chercher plus loin.

**Ron et Hermione**

J'ai vraiment besoin d'expliquer ?

**Harry et Ginny**

Idem

**Drago et Luna**

Mon choix le plus difficile. Je devais mettre Drago, je devais mettre Luna, mais je n'arrivais pas à les caser. J'ai fait ce choix avec beaucoup de réticence. Quand je relis les derniers chapitres de la fic je me dis que c'était un bon choix.

**Padma et Dean**

Le côté, la nana qui pique le mec de sa sœur jumelle est venu en premier. J'ai choisi Dean pour des raisons techniques (Serpentard, proche de Harry...)

**Le Luxor**

Il existe, enfin juste le nom, l'intérieur est complètement différent. Enfin était ! Il n'existe plus, comme ma grande époque de bringue tous les samedis soirs (au moins). Je ne sais plus si je l'ai raconté, mais la dernière fois que j'y suis allée, avec les cops on a eu la mauvaise surprise de le trouver fermé, il pleuvait dru et on a vu un truc bizarre sur le parking, on ne voyait rien alors on a avancé avec la voiture. C'était un chien, un vrai Sirius ! Un gros chien noir qui s'est mis à courir vers nous. (pour la petite histoire on a crié comme des folles dans la voiture en faisant un virage brusque). J'étais jeune !

**Les clins d'œils**

Il y en a plusieurs, le plus gros étant un passage du dernier chapitre signaler avec deux [/], c'est en réalité un passage du tome 4 de HP, j'ai simplement changé le nom de Harry par celui de Ron.

Moon et Jones, les deux élèves qui feront HEL avec Hermione. Pour savoir d'où vient ce clin d'œil, il faut lire Malorie Moon.

**L'influence des lecteurs**

C'est rare que les messages des lecteurs m'influence sur une fic. Pourtant, presque à chaque chapitre de cette histoire je rallongeais un passage ou développait un thème donné pour faire plaisir aux lecteurs qui me laissaient des messages. Celui qui me revient le plus en mémoire, c'est quand Dean s'en prend plein la tête par Hermione et Parvati en mode féministe. Il y avait au moins trois personnes qui trouvaient ça un peu dommage que Padma soit la seule à manger dans l'histoire. Alors j'ai rajouté ça.

**La bonne surprise de la fic**

Au tout début, je voulais rendre chaque personnage attachant et faire en sorte que les préférences des lecteurs n'aillent pas tous vers le même personnage. D'après les messages que j'ai reçus, je pense avoir réussi alors que je ne m'y attendais pas.

Voilà, j'ai sûrement oublié des choses, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ou à me faire des remarques constructives sur la fic, ou simplement me dire ce que vous avez préféré, ou encore à pleurer avec moi sur la fin de cette fic.

Gaëlle

PS : En espérant vous avoir distrait.


End file.
